Trauma
by BlackNemesis
Summary: Voldemort a été vaincu et Harry mène enfin une vie stable...jusqu'à ce que Draco revienne, alors que tout le monde le croyait mort après le drame dont il a été victime.
1. Default Chapter

**TRAUMA**

Allez, je me lance !

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente une nouvelle fiction dont l'histoire se déroule après Poudlard. Je voulais écrire quelque chose qui ne tenait pas à une intrigue particulière mais juste à des relations humaines, difficiles à mettre en place après un drame. J'espère que cette fic saura vous toucher, elle me tient beaucoup à cœur à cause de son sujet.

J'en ai eu l'idée il y a quelque temps déjà mais je ne voulais pas écrire quelque chose d'insultant ou de racoleur alors j'ai pris mon temps avant de m'y mettre. Et comme cette idée ne me lâchait pas, j'ai débranché le téléphone et j'ai écrit ce premier chapitre d'une traite. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout, si vous avez deux minutes, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aidera.

**Cette fic est dédiée à D. et à ceux qui refusent de voir les larmes qui se cachent derrière un sourire. **

Pour ceux qui lisent « sortir des ténèbres », je ne lâche pas du tout cette fic. C'est juste que j'ai du temps et de l'inspiration à revendre cette semaine lol. (Qui a dit : pour une fois ??!!). Pour les lecteurs de « Inconnu », je mettrai la traduction en ligne le plus vite possible.

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, à ses éditeurs, aux distributeurs des films. Bref à qui vous voulez mais pas à moi. Seule la présente histoire m'appartient.

**PAIRING : **contrairement aux apparences de ce premier chapitre, il s'agit d'un pairing **Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy**

**RATING** : **R**, **définitivement R**, pour le vocabulaire et les situations. Il s'agit d'un slash Harry/ Draco, alors si quelqu'un dans la salle a un problème avec l'homosexualité, qu'il zappe maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

**AVERTISSEMENT** : cette fiction comportera certaines scènes de relations « explicites » entre hommes et **il sera fait mention de viol, aucune description du viol, bien entendu, juste l'évocation alors si vous êtes particulièrement sensibles à ce sujet, soyez prévenus.** Loin de moi l'idée de sombrer dans le scabreux cependant, je suis trop respectueuse pour ça.

**CHAPITRE PREMIER : JE L'AI TANT AIME.**

****

La bataille faisait rage. Le Survivant tourna la tête sur sa droite. Il voulait courir jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid et le sauver mais Lucius Malfoy et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui barraient la route. Il fit pleuvoir sur eux tous les sorts qu'il avait la force de lancer mais son esprit était dans la cabane du demi géant.

Un sort de projection le toucha et il s'effondra quelques mètres plus loin en poussant un cri de stupeur.

Il était totalement impuissant alors que Marcus Flint, un ancien capitaine de Quidditch de Serpentard, pénétrait dans la cabane.

Le Survivant se releva lentement, tous les muscles de son corps demandaient grâce après de longues minutes de combat acharné.

Il vit Voldemort approcher de lui, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu et tout se passait au ralenti devant les yeux de Celui qui a Survécu.

Hermione Granger venait à bout de Millicent Bulstrode.

Ron Weasley était soumis au sortilège de Doloris.

Lucius Malfoy entrait à son tour dans la cabane, Ginny Weasley sur ses talons et elle se figea devant la fenêtre, l'air horrifié, les larmes aux yeux. « Par Merlin ! Draco » Cria-t-elle.

Il hurla.

On le secouait.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La sueur l'aveuglait. Une main réconfortante se posa dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Tu as cauchemardé, » Harry, lui dit doucement Ginny.

Il respira profondément pour reprendre ses esprits et ralentir la course folle de son cœur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas cauchemardé à ce sujet et tout son corps tremblait.

_Il est mort des suites de ses blessures depuis quatre ans, fais le deuil Harry,_ pensa-t-il amèrement.

« Veux tu en parler ? » demanda sa compagne.

Il secoua lentement la tête et il se releva pour se rendre dans la salle de bains. Il se passa la tête sous l'eau froide, la respiration toujours saccadée. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir avant de retourner auprès de Ginny. Il la serra longuement dans ses bras avant de murmurer :

« Je préfère oublier ça, ma puce. En parler ne changerait rien. Je suis tellement désolé de te faire subir ça alors qu'on vit ensemble depuis quelques heures à peine. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et elle ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir heureuse, malgré la tristesse dans le regard de Harry. Les bras musclés qui l'entouraient étaient son refuge et elle avait besoin de les sentir autour d'elle très souvent, surtout quand le corps battu et violé de Draco Malfoy émergeait de sa mémoire. Elle n'en parlait jamais à Harry, sachant trop bien que ce sujet était extrèmement délicat pour lui ; elle se contentait juste de se blottir contre son torse bien dessiné pour écouter les battements de son cœur.

Elle détailla son visage. Il était d'une beauté époustouflante avec ses cheveux noirs de jais en bataille, qui lui donnaient un air rebelle. Ses yeux de jade bordés de longs cils noirs brillaient de mille éclats, exprimant si bien ce qu'il ressentait ; ils pouvaient vous sonder jusqu'à l'âme, ou faire tomber sur vous une cascade de douceur.

Il avait changé depuis Poudlard, depuis la dernière bataille, il y a quatre ans. L'Auror Potter s'était étoffé et sa musculature était mise en valeur par le hâle satiné de sa peau, ainsi que par les habits toujours bien choisis qu'il portait avec une élégance sauvage. Malgré une taille moyenne, il était imposant et où qu'il aille, on le respectait.

Ses mâchoires étaient un peu plus carrées qu'à l'adolescence mais il avait cependant gardé son sourire d'enfant, pur et mutin.

La tristesse assombrissait souvent son regard et Ginny, qui partageait sa vie depuis un an, avait appris à ne pas trop poser de questions. Elle ferma les yeux et elle se laissa bercer par le battement régulier du cœur de Harry.

O

O

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le corps tremblant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à coté de lui : Ginny était déjà partie à St Mangouste où elle exerçait le métier d'infirmière. Il soupira lourdement, révolté d'être toujours en proie à ces cauchemars après quatre ans.

_C'est étrange_, pensa-t-il, _ça faisait au moins un an que je n'avais pas cauchemardé au sujet de Draco._

« Draco..., » murmura-t-il comme pour le garder vivant, par la simple évocation de son prénom.

Il se fraya un chemin au milieu des cartons et il s'installa dans la cuisine pour boire un café. Là, il trouva un mot de Ginny, griffonné à la hâte :

_Harry, _

_N'oublie pas que la soirée au profit des orphelins aura lieu dans la Grande Salle de St Mungo à vingt heures. Je ne repasserai pas à la maison alors rejoins moi là bas._

_Notre nouveau Médicomage en chef sera présent et je ne le connais pas encore (je ne sais donc pas s'il est sympa ou si c'est une tête de con) alors je t'en prie Potter, ne soies pas en retard. _

_Et n'oublie pas que demain, nous avons la soirée chez mon père pour fêter le retour de Charlie, ne me fais pas le coup d'aller boire un peu trop avec Lee, comme pour l'anniversaire de Bill._

_Je t'aime._

_A tout à l'heure._

_Oh, j'oubliais ! Si tu grilles ne serait ce qu'une moitié de cigarette, je te tue._

Harry éclata de rire et il éteignit la cigarette qu'il venait juste d'allumer. Ginny était un rayon de soleil dans sa vie depuis la mort de Draco.

Il perdit soudain son sourire ; il savait qu'il devait chasser ces souvenirs douloureux de son esprit mais c'était plus fort que lui. Draco lui avait apporté ses plus grandes peines, mais aussi ses plus grandes joies ; la joie que Harry avait éprouvé pendant deux ans à le voir vivre, respirer et, parfois même, sourire calmement. Sa voix grave et douce lorsqu'il avait décidé de ne pas être mordant, les expressions de son visage qui pouvaient passer de la haine la plus pure à l'indifférence la plus insupportable, sa façon de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure quand il était nerveux, l'odeur si particulière et si agréable de sa peau...chaque détail restait gravé dans la mémoire de Harry, à son plus grand regret.

Il alluma finalement une cigarette, et il laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers le seul homme qu'il ait jamais aimé, le seul homme qui l'ait jamais physiquement attiré. L'homme dont le décès avait plongé Harry dans un enfer de tristesse.

O

O

Tout semblait être allé si vite en deux ans.

Harry avait débuté sa sixième année plongé dans une atmosphère de peine et de rage. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et il restait souvent figé, l'esprit fixé sur Sirius Black, son parrain disparu dans la salle des mystères du Ministère de la Magie, et certainement mort.

Le seul rayon de lumière qu'il semblait voir dans la noirceur environnante était la chevelure blonde, presque blanche de Draco Malfoy, son ennemi juré. Il s'était surpris à avoir envie de passer la main dedans au moins une fois, juste pour savoir si ses cheveux étaient aussi doux qu'il le pensait.

Puis vinrent les vacances de Noël. Draco était retourné dans sa famille et, le jour du retour, le professeur Rogue s'était inquiété de ne pas voir son élève préféré dans la Grande Salle. Harry s'en était également étonné mais il ne s'était pas attardé sur le sujet.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la Grande Salle lorsque Draco Malfoy lui fit le plus beau cadeau au monde : visiblement fatigué et en mauvaise santé, il entra, soutenant Sirius par la taille pour l'aider à marcher.

Le cœur de Harry avait explosé de joie. Il s'était précipité pour étreindre son parrain en pleurant et, sans son élan, il avait serré Draco dans ses bras. Il avait senti une délicieuse chaleur parcourir son corps et il comprit à cet instant qu'il aimait le Serpentard, qu'il l'avait certainement toujours aimé mais qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé à donner libre cours à ses sentiments.

Draco avait expliqué à Dumbledore qu'il avait entendu son père se vanter de la manière dont on pouvait sortir Sirius de l'arcade dans laquelle il était prisonnier et le jeune Serpentard était allé le sortir de là. Il avait déclaré qu'il connaissait le coté sombre de sa famille et qu'il avait envie de savoir ce qu'était la lumière, et comme Sirius et lui étaient cousins, il avait saisi l'occasion.

Il avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix et il avait été d'une aide précieuse dans la lutte contre les forces du mal. Il avait rallié une grande partie des Serpentards à leur cause, et Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini et Parkinson s'étaient montrés étonnants de compétence.

S'ensuivit une relation très étrange qui dura jusqu'à la bataille finale. Harry aimait secrètement Draco, se nourrissant du moindre de ses gestes, laissant le moindre de ses sourire emplir son cœur d'un bonheur immense, pendant que Draco devenait distant, indifférent. Il restait l'être adorablement sarcastique que tout le monde connaissait, mais Harry semblait être un détail insignifiant de sa vie. Il s'entendait bien avec Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Kingsley et surtout, avec Sirius.

Luna Lovegood et Lee Jordan le faisaient toujours rire, Ron et Neville l'énervaient et ils se disputaient sans arrêt.

Mais quand il s'agissait de Harry, Draco se fermait, comme s'il supportait difficilement sa présence. Harry savait que le blond le détestait toujours.

Bien sûr, ils se parlaient poliment, ils remplissaient certaines missions ensemble et tout se passait toujours très bien, mais Draco tenait Harry éloigné de lui.

Il leur arrivait de s'asseoir ensemble au bord du lac et de parler calmement de généralités et Harry adorait ces moments, mais dès que le sujet devenait trop personnel, Draco se levait et retournait dans le château. Quand il s'était confié à lui, Sirius l'avait rassuré en lui disant que Draco était certainement attiré par lui et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il fuyait. Harry aimait cette explication mais il avait du mal à la croire.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop cependant. Il avait toute la vie pour découvrir qui était vraiment l'homme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller plus loin car il ne voulait pas ternir la pureté du Serpentard. Il lui fallait mûrir encore.

Puis vint l'attaque finale, deux jours après la fin des ASPICS.

Voldemort et ses Mangemorts avaient attaqué à l'extérieur de l'école. Dans le parc. De nombreux élèves perdirent la vie avant que Draco ne vienne prendre Harry par la main dans la Grande Salle.

« Il y a un problème, avait il dit en le tirant à l'extérieur. Tu as ta baguette ? »

Harry et ses alliés s'étaient battus avec rage. Sirius et Bellatrix Lestrange se livraient un combat à mort et Harry avait du mal à venir à bout du père de Gregory Goyle. Draco avait fait rempart de son corps pour que Hermione puisse éviter le sortilège du Cruciatus. Elle pu ensuite assommer leur assaillant.

De longues minutes passèrent avant que Pansy Parkinson n'appelle Harry. Le timbre angoissé de sa voix le fit se retourner et il vit ce qu'elle lui montrait alors qu'elle était impuissante, allongée par terre, en sang, les deux jambes brisées. Harry eut l'impression que le temps s'était figé : Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini avaient pétrifié Draco et ils le conduisaient dans la cabane de Hagrid.

Il ne pu rien faire pour lui, trop occupé à éviter les sorts des Mangemorts qui pleuvaient sur lui, et, lorsqu'il vit Marcus Flint les rejoindre, il pensa que c'était fini, que Draco ne survivrait pas à la torture d'un être aussi sadique que Flint.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Lucius Malfoy entra dans la cabane.

Le hurlement de Ginny lui résonnait encore dans les oreilles. Lucius sortit, suivi des quatre Serpentards qui avaient séquestré Draco et ils se mêlèrent à la bataille.

Harry vit leur air extasié et son cœur cessa de battre.

_Pas ça_, pensa-t-il, _je vous en prie Merlin, pas ça._

Puis il vit Sirius entrer dans la cabane et en sortir avec le corps inerte de Draco dans ses bras ; les jambes nues sous sa robe ouverte. Harry comprit que ses craintes étaient fondées dès qu'il vit les larmes de rage dans les yeux de son parrain, le sang qui coulait le long des jambes du Dragon blond mêlé à un liquide blanchâtre qu'il n'identifia que trop bien. Il déposa Draco aux cotés de Pansy qui l'étreignit en pleurant.

Harry se relança avec haine dans la bagarre et il tua Marcus Flint de sang froid, sans aucun remord.

Puis vint l'affrontement avec Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était considérablement affaibli par les sortilèges que le Survivant lui avait lancés. Harry était épuisé après avoir reçu plusieurs sortilèges de Doloris à la suite. Le sang coulait de son front et l'aveuglait. Il s'essuya le visage avec sa manche. Tout son corps demandait grâce et il n'avait pas la force de lever sa baguette. Il s'effondra sur le sol, le visage plongé dans une marre de sang. Il sentit soudain une main se poser sur la sienne et prendre sa baguette. Il leva la tête et il aperçu un ange à la blondeur ternie d'hémoglobine, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, qui tendait la baguette dans la direction de Voldemort.

« Mon jeune ami, susurra le Seigneur des Ténèbres en éclatant de rire provocant une explosion de douleur dans la tête de Harry, tu n'as pas la force de me lancer le sortilège ultime. Il faut une haine immense pour pouvoir le faire.

- Alors ça va aller, déclara froidement Draco d'une voix rauque. J'ai assez de haine en moi pour vivre cinq vies d'affilée en lançant le sortilège ultime plusieurs fois par jour, ça vous donne une idée. »

Sans attendre que Voldemort comprenne, il leva la baguette et prononça d'une voix claire :

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tomba, foudroyé par le sort et Draco chancela avant de s'effondrer, son bras sur celui de Harry.

Harry s'était réveillé à l'hôpital et il avait expliqué aux Aurors et à la presse que Draco avait tué Voldemort. Il n'avait pas imaginé faire un cadeau empoisonné à l'héritier des Malfoy. Draco devint le héros du monde sorcier, indissociable de Harry : le Survivant et le Sauveur, la paire idéale. Tout le monde voulait connaître les détails sordides entourant Draco. A bien y réfléchir, et Merlin sait combien il y avait réfléchit, il avait jeté Draco tout droit dans la gueule du loup en faisant de lui un héros. Harry avait gagné une relative tranquillité mais il avait perdu Draco.

Harry passa des jours entiers au chevet de Draco et il ne vit pas le jeune guérisseur tomber amoureux du blond inconscient, fasciné par l'histoire maudite du « Sauveur » et par son corps meurtri. Il alla jusqu'à dire à la presse que Draco avait été torturé et violé pour lui rendre soit disant hommage. Harry fulminait. Il connaissait Draco et il savait que sa fierté ne supporterait pas une telle humiliation. Harry faisait tout pour éviter de penser à l'épreuve que Draco avait traversé dans la cabane et à celle qu'il allait devoir traverser une fois réveillé. Mais le Prince déchu tardait à se réveiller. Les guérisseurs pensaient même qu'il refusait inconsciemment de se réveiller.

Au bout d'un mois, deux pupilles grises apparurent et Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il caressa la joue de l'homme de sa vie et il se figea. Il n'y avait rien à part du vide dans les yeux de son aimé.

Il était catatonique.

Harry lui annonça qu'il avait obtenu les notes maximales aux ASPICS et qu'il avait enfin été meilleur que Hermione mais Draco gardait les yeux fixés sur le plafond, contemplant un point invisible.

Cet état catatonique dura deux mois ; deux mois au cours desquels Harry suivait sa formation d'Auror et accourait au chevet de Draco en fin d'après midi. Les atrocités qu'il avait subies rendaient Harry complètement fou. Il en voulait à la terre entière et pouvait rester des journées entières prostré, à ruminer sa haine.

Puis un soir, il trouva le lit vide et le jeune guérisseur lui annonça que son aimé était mort des suites de blessures mal décelées.

Le monde s'effondra autour de Harry et, une fois rentré chez lui, il pu enfin laisser couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis trois mois.

Tous les sorciers étaient choqués par la perte de leur Sauveur et, lorsqu'on s'aperçut que personne n'avait vu le corps sans vie de Draco, les rumeurs les plus folles se mirent à circuler, dont deux plus persistantes que les autres et qui partageaient la communauté : la première disait que Draco était effectivement mort, la deuxième disait qu'il était devenu fou et que le ministre le la magie l'avait envoyé se faire soigner dans un pays d'Orient.

Harry avait passé des mois en pleine dépression, ressassant sans cesse les mêmes pensées, s'accrochant à l'espoir de revoir Draco un jour.

Puis un nouveau ministre de la magie fut nommé et il mit en pièces les espoirs de l'Auror Potter. Sirius Black, qui l'avait tant soutenu, avait confié la recherche de Draco à un de ses meilleurs Aurors, qui n'était autre que Kingsley Shacklebolt. Et c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il annonça à Harry que Draco était bel et bien décédé.

Harry ne su jamais comment il trouva la force de se lever jour après jour, ni comment il pu passer avec succès son examen d'Auror. Ron fut également reçu et ils travaillèrent tous les deux au Ministère de la Magie où Harry replongea.

Une statue de Draco le Sauveur trônait dans le hall. Elle était magnifique, faite de glace qui ne fondait jamais, et Harry tomba amoureux de cette statue. Il ne se levait le matin que pour l'admirer et il lui était même arrivé, quand personne ne regardait, de lui parler, comme si elle pourrait transmettre le message à Draco.

Ron, qui pensait que Draco était caché quelque part, bien en vie, devenait très inquiet et il demanda à Sirius de faire enlever la statue. Ce fut une déchirure pour Harry mais il survécu.

Vint ensuite la période du procès des Mangemorts, comprenant Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini, où il expérimenta le très destructeur masochisme mental.

Ginny avait témoigné de ce qu'elle avait vu dans la cabane de Hagrid, elle expliqua comment Lucius Malfoy, en voyant Marcus Flint violer son fils leur avait dit de ne surtout pas le tuer après avoir fini car il jubilait à l'idée que son héritier soit obligé de vivre avec cette disgrâce, sa punition pour avoir trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Zabini avait tout expliqué dans les détails en répétant à quel point il était amoureux de Draco et à quel point il était désolé.

Goyle avait témoigné en disant qu'il tenait Draco pendant que les autres s'amusaient, comme s'il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu le temps de le violer aussi.

Harry en était malade. Il rentrait tous les soirs chez lui et il vomissait systématiquement. Il fumait beaucoup et se repassait sans cesse la scène telle qu'il l'imaginait. Draco battu, livide, qui hurlait à ses assaillants de le laisser partir.

Zabini avait déclaré que l'héritier des Malfoy les avait même supplié de le tuer.

Toutes ces déclarations créaient des images horribles dans la tête de Harry, qu'il se repassait constamment, et plus il souffrait, plus il continuait, trouvant un plaisir masochiste à avoir mal, comme si sa souffrance pourrait effacer celle de son ange blond. Il lui arrivait de pleurer de rage et de s'en vouloir de n'avoir pas pu protéger l'être magnifique dont il était amoureux.

Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini furent condamnés à vingt ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban pour viol aggravé, personne ne pu prouver leur relation avec Voldemort. Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy reçurent le baiser des détraqueurs. Harry fulminait. Tout portait à croire que les trois Serpentards avaient renseigné Voldemort depuis le début et on ne pouvait pas le prouver ! Le pire fut le moment où leurs avocats laissèrent entendre qu'ils avaient répondu à une simple pulsion après de multiples provocations et invitations sexuelles de la part de Draco.

Azkaban était devenue une prison de haute sécurité, protégée par des charmes et des sortilèges puissants et les détraqueurs ne la gardaient plus. Vingt ans dans ses murs était une sentence trop gentille selon Harry.

Il avait ensuite cherché Draco dans chaque personne qu'il rencontrait, dans chaque sourire, dans chaque voix, n'importe quoi qui pouvait lui rappeler le blond. Et il ne le trouva jamais. Jamais il ne rencontra quelqu'un avec cette couleur de cheveux si incroyablement spécifique à la famille Malfoy ; jamais il ne plongea son regard dans des yeux argentés car cette couleur était unique, elle était celle des prunelles de son aimé ; jamais il ne contempla une peau aussi blanche et soyeuse que celle qu'il n'avait jamais pu toucher.

Ginny avait été d'une patience incroyable avec lui et, un jour, il s'aperçut qu'elle était très jolie. Ses blessures commencèrent à guérir et, trois ans après la bataille, Harry ne cauchemardait plus, ou presque. La statue du Sauveur fut remise au Ministère de la Magie et il passait chaque jour devant elle, sans la voir.

O

O

Des larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux et il se ralluma une cigarette, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait à nouveau rêvé de ces instants maudits. Penser à Draco lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Et pourtant, il aimait Ginny. Il décida de se changer les idées en défaisant des cartons.

Il avait commencé depuis à peine un quart d'heure quand un hibou vint lui apporter du courier. La lettre provenait de Sirius.

_« Harry,_

_Je dois absolument te parler et ma saleté de portable ne marche plus. _

_Passe me voir au ministère s'il te plait. _

_C'est important. »_

Harry sourit. Son parrain, le Ministre de la Magie, était la personne la plus chère à son cœur, sans vouloir minimiser les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Ginny.

Il regarda sa montre qui indiquait 15h.

Il couru sous la douche et il enfila un pantalon noir qui mettait en valeur ses jambes musclées et son ventre plat. Il mit ensuite une chemise vert foncé et une cravate noire. Il fonça dans le dressing room où, bien sûr, il ne trouva pas de robe de sorcier.

_Normal, elles sont dans les cartons. Merde et remerde !_

Il ouvrit le carton sur lequel on lisait « Harry, vêtements. Gros vaniteux. Y'en a encore combien comme ça ? ». Harry éclata de rire. Il n'avait pas vu Ginny écrire cela.

Il tomba sur une robe splendide. Noire en velours léger. Un dragon en satin volait sur le dos de la robe. Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il renifla et livra une féroce bagarre interne pour éviter de pleurer. Il étreignit la robe que Pansy Parkinson lui avait remise en faisant du rangement dans les affaires de Draco. Il respira son odeur, elle portait encore les effluves du jeune Serpentard.

_Draco, je t'en prie. Sors de ma tête. Pourquoi aujourd'hui, tu reviens me hanter alors que tu m'as laissé en paix pendant un an ?_

Il jeta la robe sur le coté et il saisit une robe un peu plus foncée que sa chemise, la sienne, et il l'enfila à la hâte.

Il allait sortir lorsque Ron transplana dans son salon avec un 'pop' sonore. Il était pâle et hors d'haleine. Harry sursauta. Décidément, le transplanage ne valait pas un bon hiboux ou un coup de téléphone. En effet, Arthur Weasley, Ministre des relations avec les Moldus avait réussi à faire adopter ce moyen de communication dans sa communauté et Harry devait dire que l'idée était excellente, mais visiblement, Ron n'était pas encore familiarisé avec l'appareil. Heureusement que Harry était habillé, lui qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de traîner chez lui en boxers.

« Oh putain Ron ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Comment ça va ?

- Oui, oui c'est bien. Harry, il faut que je te dise un truc de dingue ! »

Harry l'observa, perplexe. Décidément, sa femme déteignait sur lui.

« C'est quoi le truc ? Tu ressembles de plus en plus à Luna, tu sais ?

- Oui je sais et c'est un honneur. J'adore ma femme et si tu te fous d'elle, je t'explose à coup de barre à mine, c'est clair ? Passées ces quelques formalités, Harry, devine qui j'ai vu aujourd'hui ?

- Vu la tête que tu fais, et vu ton étonnement, je dirais Mc Gonagall en train de baiser avec Viktor Krum.

- C'est pas vrai d'être aussi con, tu vas me faire louper mon entrée en la matière ! J'ai vu Malfoy !!

- Malfoy qui ?

- Lucius, imbécile. Il s'est réveillé après le baiser du détraqueur. Il va t'appeler d'une minute à l'autre pour aller manger deux ou trois chocogrenouilles en souvenir du bon vieux temps ! Je te parle de Draco ! Draco Malfoy était au Ministère il y a une heure ! »

Le cœur de Harry cessa de battre, puis il sembla lui remonter dans la gorge. C'était impossible. C'était tout simplement impossible.

« Quoi ?! Demanda-t-il.

- Le monsieur te dit que DRACO MALFOY était au Ministère de la Magie cet après midi ! Toi comprendre ?

- C'est pas vrai ! Tu as dû confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Dis moi, tu en connais beaucoup toi des mecs dont la couleur de cheveux, la taille et la voix sont identiques à celles de ton sexy boy ? Bon, ok, il était de dos mais je te dis que c'est lui !

- Récapitulons : tu as vu un mec de dos, d'environ un mètre 85 et tu en as conclu avec certitude que c'était lui ?

- Je te dis que c'était lui ! Il était devant la statue du Sauveur et il disait à Sirius que s'il devait venir travailler au Ministère, il exigeait qu'elle soit retirée. T'en dis quoi ? T'en connais combien des gens qui n'aiment pas cette statue ? Elle est superbe ! Je te préviens Potter, tu fais gaffe à ma sœur ! »

Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait cette conversation avec Ron.

« Ron, j'aime ta sœur. Je ne suis plus amoureux de Draco Malfoy. Ma vie est avec Ginny et, pour être franc, je ne crois pas que ce soit EFFECTIVEMENT Draco que tu as vu.

- ça me rassure pour ma sœur mais bon ! Je te jure que c'était lui. Il est plus beau que jamais, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu fasses du mal à ma sœur.

- Ok, il est plus beau que jamais ?

- Oui, je t'assure !

- Ron ?

- Oui, Harry ?

- TU L'AS VU DE DOS !! Comment tu sais qu'il est plus beau que jamais ?!

- Ouais, bon, ok, j'extrapole un peu, j'envisage le pire, reconnut Ron en souriant. Mais t'en fais pas, le plus beau, c'est toi. »

Harry refusait de le croire. Draco Malfoy ne pouvait PAS être en vie. Pas maintenant que Harry avait accepté l'idée de ne plus jamais le voir. Pas maintenant que Harry avait reconstruit sa vie. Il alluma une cigarette d'une main tremblante et Ron la saisit immédiatement pour l'écraser.

Ils discutèrent un long moment de la grossesse de Luna, de l'effet que cela faisait de se dire qu'on allait être père. Ils burent plusieurs cafés, et dévorèrent un nombre incalculable de chocogrenouilles. Ils avaient gardé certaines habitudes de gamins et ils en étaient plutôt fiers. Harry ne pensait plus au message de Sirius et, au moment où Ron lui dit qu'ils étaient en retard pour la soirée de charité de l'hôpital, le Survivant se tapa le front avec la paume de la main.

« Ahh ! Ginny va me tuer ! Elle voulait faire bonne impression sur son Médicomage en chef !

- Hermione va nous tuer aussi, remarqua Ron. On lui avait promis d'être là pour la soutenir parce qu'elle n'a pas eu le poste de Médicomage en chef.

- Bon, c'est donc le moment de mourir avec bravoure, ironisa Harry. Je suis bien fringué ?

- Mais ouais, tu es le Roi de la mode sorcière printemps/ été ! Personne ne t'arrive à la cheville Harry. Tu es le meilleur. C'est bon, t'es content, on peut décoller maintenant ?

- Bof, t'as déjà fait mieux question compliments mais je ferai avec ça. Allons donc affronter notre mort, Ron. »

O

O

Ils étaient certainement les derniers arrivés. Une grande table était dressée et, pour le moment, les convives discutaient debout dans le Grand Hall.

Harry et Ron prirent une coupe de champagne et en vidèrent la moitié afin de faire croire qu'ils étaient là depuis un moment mais qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé leurs moitiés.

« Laissez tomber, ça ne prend pas, dit une voix derrière eux. J'ai déjà fait ça à ma femme et je me suis en plus fait engueuler pour avoir menti. Il nous reste à être à l'heure demain soir pour fêter le retour de ton frère Charlie, Ron »

Harry se retourna et se trouva face à Lee Jordan, le mari d'Hermione. Ils éclatèrent d'un rire sonore qui leur valut plusieurs regards désapprobateurs.

Harry se détacha du petit groupe pour chercher Ginny. Il tomba sur Neville Londubat, herboriste à St Mungo, qui lui fit signe d'approcher.

Un homme était penché en face de lui, faisant la bise à une petite fille qui lui offrait un bouquet de fleurs. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry admira la qualité de sa robe noire en satin qui épousait parfaitement son dos fin. L'homme se releva et se retourna pour voir vers qui Neville faisait de grands gestes.

Harry lâcha son verre qui se brisa sur le sol. Il lui sembla qu'il était tombé avec son verre tant ses jambes étaient faibles.

« Potter, constata Draco Malfoy avec un sourire en coin, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. »

Harry recula d'un pas, le cœur complètement affolé. Il ne pouvait pas se trouver en face de lui. C'était impossible.

Il ne pouvait pas être encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Mis à part le fait qu'il était un peu plus grand, il avait gardé sa grâce et son charisme. Il se tenait la tête haute, le regard franc et froid, son sourire sarcastique, breveté Malfoy, bien en place sur son visage d'ange. Ses cheveux semblant éclairer la pièce, retombaient en douceur juste au dessus de ses oreilles. Son visage était toujours aussi fin, ses traits toujours aussi réguliers et sa peau toujours aussi laiteuse. Son comportement avait toujours l'air hautain. Quelque chose avait changé cependant.

Harry le contempla un instant avant de comprendre que le changement résidait dans l'attitude du diamant Malfoy : il semblait vouloir séduire quiconque posait les yeux sur lui.

« Il est normal ? » L'entendit il demander à Neville.

« Oui, je ne comprends pas. Harry ? Tu m'entends ? Questionna Neville.

- Je suis parfaitement normal. C'est juste que j'ai effectivement croisé un fantôme. Malfoy, tout le monde te croyait mort.

- Désolé de te décevoir, Potter, mais il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte. Je suis en pleine forme, comme tu le vois. Alors, que deviens tu ? »

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait cette conversation avec Malfoy, comme s'il revenait de vacances. Harry était pour le moins troublé.

« Je suis Auror. Je travaille au Ministère de la Magie. Je vis avec Ginny Weasley.

- Sujet, verbe, complément, je vois que tu sais construire tes phrases, Potter, ironisa Draco. Elles sont un peu courtes, mais bien construites. Félicitation, tu as toujours voulu être Auror, c'est bien. Je savais que tu finirais avec Ginny. Vous avez des enfants ? Une petite maison ? Un break ? Un chien ? »

Ses lèvres bien dessinées et délicieusement roses se transformèrent en un rictus amusé et Harry sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il était heureux de le voir, et en colère. Très en colère.

« J'ai juste la maison, répondit-il. Et toi, Draco, qu'as-tu fait pendant toutes ces années ? Marié ? Des enfants peut être ? Une maison ? Un chien ?

- Rien de tout cela. J'ai seulement vingt deux ans et je compte bien profiter de la vie.

- Putain Malfoy, t'étais où pendant ces quatre bordel d'années ? On t'a cru mort ! S'écria Harry au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Surveilles ton vocabulaire, Potter, susurra Draco d'une voix dangereusement calme alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers eux. Tu parles au guérisseur en chef de cet hôpital. Je suis aussi consultant au Ministère de la Santé Magique, ce qui signifie que je suis un haut responsable et que je peux te faire emprisonner 48 heures pour ton manque de respect.

- Ne déconnes pas, Draco, intervint Neville. Harry est un Auror réputé, il ne va pas aller à Azkaban se mêler avec des monstres tels que Crabbe ou Goyle. »

A peine avait il prononcé ces mots qu'il se couvrit la bouche de ses deux mains, les joues rouges de honte. Harry retint son envie de le frapper pour manquer de tact à ce point. Il se tourna vers Draco qui gardait un visage insondable. Seule sa mâchoire serrée trahissait son émotion. Alors Harry le vit faire une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible : il baissa les yeux avant de répondre d'une voix morne et traînante :

« En effet, ne laissons pas ce pauvre Harry entre les mains de...entre leurs mains. Qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire ? »

Il tourna les talons et partit vivement rejoindre Sirius qui arrivait, accompagné de sa nouvelle petite amie (N/A : moi !) et de Olivier Dubois, ancien Gryffondor aujourd'hui professionnel de Quidditch, adoré par des hordes de fans. Aussitôt, Harry vit le regard d'Olivier s'allumer à la vue de Draco. L'ancien Serpentard étreignit Sirius comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés et les photographes présents en profitèrent pour les mitrailler. Il se tourna ensuite gracieusement vers Olivier et ils se serrèrent la main, un peu trop longtemps au goût de Harry.

En voyant la lueur d'adoration dans les yeux du joueur de Quidditch, Harry se remémora le jour où, lors de sa troisième année à Pourdlard, Olivier avait qualifié Draco de « détritus. »

_Visiblement tu cracherais pas sur le détritus. Merdeux._

« Ah te voilà Harry ! S'écria Ginny en le voyant. Potter ! Tu as clopé ! Ne mens pas, tu pues !

- Moi aussi je t'aime et tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, rétorqua Harry. J'ai vu ton nouveau guérisseur en chef, il n'a pas changé.

- Je suis si heureuse qu'il aille bien, » répondit elle un peu absente en fixant Draco. Harry comprit immédiatement qu'elle revoyait des images qui l'avaient hanté sans qu'elle n'ose le dire.

Il la serra dans ses bras, le regard toujours rivé sur le beau blond et Olivier qui discutaient visiblement de Quidditch. Un nombre incalculable d'émotions indéfinissables traversaient la tête et le cœur de Harry. Après quatre ans d'absence, Draco revenait comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme si jamais il n'avait disparu sans laisser de traces.

Il sentait ses mains trembler et il avait désespérément besoin d'une cigarette. Son cœur refusait de se calmer et il mit cela sur le compte de la surprise. Il fallait qu'il rationalise, qu'il relativise.

Il était heureux d'être avec Ginny et il ne se sentait pas jaloux le moins du monde, même en voyant que Draco et Olivier avaient quitté le Grand Hall. Harry espéra qu'Olivier n'allait rien tenter envers Draco car il ne voulait pas que ce dernier soit choqué à peine revenu. Après tout, il était hétérosexuel et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était d'avoir un...grand et beau... joueur de Quidditch qui le traumatise.

Harry avait réellement besoin d'une cigarette.

« Harry, tu...enfin, tu ne ressens plus rien pour lui ? demanda Ginny avec appréhension.

- Non, Ginny. Rien du tout. Il faut que je voie Hermione, » mentit Harry en sachant que Ginny n'hésiterait pas à l'étrangler s'il lui disait qu'il voulait fumer.

Il embrassa la jolie rousse qui grimaça.

« Beurk, tu pues la cigarette ! »

Harry prit son air le plus innocent et il monta d'un étage, espérant trouver un coin tranquille où se livrer à sa mauvaise habitude et réfléchir aux évènements incroyables de la journée. Il était étrange comme Draco s'était rappelé à sa mémoire 24 heures avant que Harry ne sache qu'il était bien vivant. Ses cauchemars, les souvenirs qui avaient émergés, la robe de Draco, Ron...tout semblait avoir été mis en place pour que Harry pressente quelque chose.

Et il n'avait absolument rien pressenti.

Il tourna dans un grand couloir et il vit ce qu'il cherchait : un balcon, mais alors qu'il avançait, il entendit deux voix trop bien identifiées :

« Draco, j'ai tellement envie de toi. Dès que je t'ai vu hier, j'en ai eu envie, déclara Olivier avec une voix rauque.

- Il paraît que je fais souvent cet effet, rétorqua Draco avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

- Tu es vraiment beau.

- Tais toi, murmura Draco. »

Harry s'approcha lentement et il resta pétrifié à la vue d'Olivier embrassant Draco passionnément. Ses mains entouraient le visage angélique du blond et une explosion de frustration se fit sentir dans les entrailles de Harry.

Draco était homosexuel, ou bisexuel, et Harry n'en avait rien su. Il soupira, sachant que même s'il l'avait su, il n'aurait pas osé se déclarer à lui.

Il était fasciné par les mains de Draco, délicatement posées dans le dos de l'ancien Gryffondor, par ses paupières closes et par ses cheveux qui brillaient comme des fils d'or entre les doigts de son partenaire. Sa blancheur et sa blondeur contrastaient merveilleusement avec les cheveux châtains et le hâle de la peau d'Olivier. Ce dernier prit la main de Draco et la porta entre ses jambes pour lui faire toucher son désir ardemment tendu pour lui.

Le blond se détacha un peu et il regarda dans les yeux le capitaine des Canons de Chudley, et accessoirement capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre.

« Pas de liens, pas d'obligations Dubois, déclara-t-il avec une voix dépourvue d'émotion. On joue selon mes règles et rien ne changera en ce qui me concerne. On ne se doit rien et on fait ce qu'on veut. Du bon temps, c'est la seule chose que je soies capable de te donner, et je t'en donnerai mais je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. »

_Bravo pour le speech préparé à l'avance que tu dois régurgiter à tout le monde, _pensa Harry. _Tu me dis ça, je me barre. Non mais ça marche ce genre de monologue ?_

« Pas de problème Draco, répondit Olivier, clairement sous le charme. Je veux juste passer du temps avec toi. Oh par Merlin, tu es l'être le plus beau que j'ai pu rencontrer. »

_Ok, visiblement, le petit laïus fonctionne. Ne le touche pas. _

Olivier reprit fougueusement les lèvres de Draco. Puis lentement, sa bouche vint dévorer son cou si tendre. Draco tourna la tête pour lui offrir le creux de son épaule, point hautement sensible chez lui, et ses yeux argentés rencontrèrent deux magnifiques pierres précieuses vertes.

_Potter,_ songea Draco.

Harry secoua la tête d'un air écoeuré et il fit demi tour. Il couru presque jusqu'à l'étage supérieur où il trouva enfin un endroit où se réfugier et fumer son paquet de cigarettes. Il avait au moins besoin de ça pour se calmer les nerfs.

Il ouvrit la porte vitrée qui menait à la terrasse et il s'installa sur un banc en pierre. Sa main tremblait alors qu'il portait la cigarette à ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et il tenta de se vider la tête de toute image, de toute pensée en rapport avec le Revenant.

« Tu sais que ces machins Moldus te goudronnent les poumons ? » demanda une voix délicieusement grave et traînante.

Harry sursauta et il ouvrit les yeux sur Draco Malfoy, debout devant lui. Toute trace de sarcasme avait disparu de son visage et Harry constata que cela lui allait très bien. Son regard était plus doux, plus profond. Il avait enlevé sa robe de sorcier et Harry tenta de ne pas détailler son corps.

Peine perdue.

Il portait un pantalon noir qui soulignait parfaitement la cambrure de ses reins. Sa chemise bleu nuit faisait ressortir l'acier de ses yeux. Il était divin.

« Je sais, docteur, » répondit Harry d'une voix morne.

Draco se passa lentement la main dans les cheveux et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il semblait gêné. C'était nouveau.

« Ecoute, Potter. Je suis désolé que tu aies vu...ce que tu as vu. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pourrait nous surprendre.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux. Tu peux bien t'envoyer Olivier, Neville ou Sirius, je m'en fous. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il la referma aussitôt. Il n'avait pas à s'expliquer, ni à s'excuser ; il était ce qu'il était et il se moquait de ceux que ça dérangeait. Il choisi de ne pas rester près de quelqu'un qui le considérait comme la prostituée du coin, aussi sexy soit il, et il fit demi tour.

Harry le rattrapa par le bras et lorsque Draco se retourna, c'était pour toiser le brun.

« Draco, où étais tu ?

- Sur le balcon, prêt à m'envoyer Olivier, répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire revanchard. »

Harry ferma les yeux, appelant Sainte Patience en renfort. Il était clair que Draco avait mal pris la remarque et qu'il voulait entamer une dispute afin d'éluder une fois encore la question.

« Putain Malfoy ! Réponds moi ! » Ordonna Harry en allumant une cigarette.

Draco prit la sucette à cancer de la bouche de Harry et il l'écrasa.

« Surveille ton vocabulaire, Potter. Et éteins ça en ma présence, ça me dérange. Je dois redescendre faire mon numéro du gentil petit singe savant. Tu m'accompagnes ou tu restes là à te ruiner les poumons ? »

Il tendit la main à Harry et celui-ci la saisit en essayant de réfréner les battements de son pouls qui lui taraudaient les tempes. La main tendue était chaude et douce, et Harry sentit son monde qui commençait à chavirer. Le blond lui fit un sourire ravageur.

Harry suivit le revenant comme un automate, refusant de lâcher sa main de peur de la perdre à jamais. Il eu l'impression d'être amputé lorsque Draco le lâcha presque à contrecoeur, alors qu'ils atteignaient la Grande Salle.

Harry remarqua soudain un masque inédit, bien arrimé sur le visage de Draco quand les yeux curieux se tournèrent vers lui. Il affichait un sourire angélique, mais ses yeux étaient froids. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry se sentit triste.

Draco alla faire son discours sur la nécessité de construire un meilleur avenir pour les orphelins, pendant que Harry retrouvait Ginny, Lee, Ron et Luna alors que Hermione prenait des notes du speech du guérisseur en chef.

Olivier Dubois dévorait littéralement Draco du regard et Harry savait pertinemment qu'il essayait de l'imaginer nu.

Il resserra ses bras autour de Ginny ; il était si heureux qu'elle soit là.

« Il n'a pas l'air trop traumatisé, » remarqua Ron.

Luna le dévisagea un instant, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, puis elle se tourna vers Draco qu'elle observa longuement.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Ben je sais pas, il a l'air bien. Il sourit et tout.

- Il devrait se rouler en boule dans un coin et pleurer ? Interrogea Lee.

- Non, mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir honte, pourtant il est hyper fier.

- Ron, mon amour, reprit Luna. Tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez et je suis sure que si j'accouchais d'un hyppogriffe, tu ne le remarquerais même pas. Franchement, on ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent. On ne sait même pas s'il y pense encore et je crois qu'on devrait tous s'enlever de la tête qu'il a été...qu'il a vécu ce qu'il a vécu sinon on va mal se comporter avec lui. Il n'est pas Celui-Qui-A-Eté-Violé, il est Draco Malfoy. N'oublie pas ça Ron. Il détesterait que tu soies indulgent avec lui mais évite d'être con quand même.

- Je suis désolée, dit Ginny d'une petite voix tremblante en se blottissant dans les bras de Harry, mais je ne peux pas oublier. Vous, vous n'avez pas vu...Vous n'avez pas vu.

- Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de laisser Draco en paix et de ne pas lui poser de questions, déclara Sirius alors qu'il se joignait au groupe. Laissez le tranquille. Il a tiré un trait sur le passé et Luna a raison, allez vous aussi de l'avant. Et si vous n'y arrivez pas, débrouillez vous mais ne lui imposez pas vos états d'âme. Il a assez souffert je pense. »

Le regard de Harry passa de Draco qui discutait avec un groupe d'enfants, à Sirius, dont les yeux étaient aussi posés sur le médicomage.

A ce moment précis, Harry comprit.

Ces quatre années de peine, de pleurs, de hurlements de frustration et de douleur ; cette torture qu'il s'était infligé et dont Sirius avait été le témoin...Tout cela aurait pu être évité car Sirius savait.

Son parrain, qu'il considérait comme un père et qu'il vénérait comme un dieu savait et il l'avait laissé sombrer toujours plus profondément.

« Tu as toujours su qu'il était vivant et où il était, » affirma Harry en contenant difficilement sa rage.

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit.

« Je t'avais demandé de me contacter aujourd'hui, répondit-il. Je voulais t'annoncer qu'il était de retour. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette manière.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, rétorqua Harry en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction du Ministre, sans se soucier des yeux de ses amis braqués sur lui. Etais tu au courant de l'endroit où il était pendant quatre ans, oui ou non ?

- Je ne peux rien te dire, je suis désolé. »

Harry toisa son parrain avec haine et il prit Ginny par la main.

« On s'en va d'ici, » dit il simplement en transplanant chez eux.

A suivre...

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. J'espère que l'histoire n'est pas trop ennuyeuse. Si vous avez le temps de cliquer sur « submit review » pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait très plaisir et il est important que j'aie un retour sur ce début d'histoire afin de savoir si je dois changer ma façon d'amener les choses.


	2. Dysfonctionnements affectifs

**TRAUMA**

**DISCLAIMER : **Devinez un peu !! Rien ne m'appartient et je ne gagne aucun centime en écrivant cette fic. Tout est à JK Rowling que j'adore. Seule cette histoire est à moi **je l'ai écrite non pas pour faire souffrir Harry et Draco que j'adore, mais pour, en quelque sorte, leur rendre justice.** Dans beaucoup de fics anglaises que j'ai pu lire au début (avant de moi-même me mettre à écrire) Draco subissait des viols et il racontait tout à Harry au bout de deux jours (alors qu'ils étaient encore censés se détester), Harry disait « oulala, mon pauvre », et ils couchaient vite fait bien fait ensemble en se promettant l'amour éternel. Là je dis « pardon ??!! Plait il ?? Kessékça ?? » Je ne dis pas que j'ai une connaissance extraordinaire des personnages de Harry Potter, mais quand même, quand on voit le genre de Draco et celui de Harry, pudique au possible (voyez comme il respecte l'histoire de Neville, sans mettre les pieds dans le plat), on ne peut pas écrire des trucs pareils et nier toute une partie de la souffrance. En gros, on se sert du viol pour faire pitié, faciliter le rapprochement entre les personnages ! HELLO ? Le viol ne rapproche pas à proprement parler la victime et son entourage ! Oula, me voici lancée dans un plaidoyer (je m'énerve toute seule non ?) Bref, c'est un sujet qui m'a toujours beaucoup touchée et je voulais écrire quelque chose à ce sujet, mais je n'étais pas très sure de mon talent pour retranscrire ce genre de sentiments. Et puis j'ai lu la fic de trop et je me suis décidée.

**RATING : R **pour les situations, le vocabulaire, les scènes explicites entre adultes et l'évocation non descriptive d'un viol. **Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de sujets, s'il vous plait ne lisez pas cette fic !** Merci.

**Wow, je n'imaginais pas que cette histoire allait intéresser autant de monde et j'en suis la première étonnée. Tous ces avis sur un premier chapitre, j'en suis très touchée, vraiment. Continuez surtout à me dire ce que vous en pensez, n'hésitez pas à demander des précisions si des choses vous paraissent obscures.**

**Je dédie cette fic à D. et à tous les Draco, les Harry et les Sirius du monde. (pourquoi Sirius ? Parce que parfois, le porteur du secret est lui aussi rongé de l'intérieur).**

**Note :**

Je voudrais préciser une petite chose car on m'a fait remarquer qu'il était étrange que Draco veuille séduire après un viol. Il est vrai que cela peut paraître anormal, mais c'est une réaction défensive assez courante. Alors déjà, le viol date de 4 ans (donc il a eu un peu le temps de se reconstruire quand même) et il essaye d'enterrer cet évènement en niant son existence.

Il faut comprendre que tout le monde ne réagit pas de la même façon face au viol. Se rouler en boule et craindre tout le monde est une réaction imaginable. Mais certains, et c'est le cas de Draco, dissocient leur corps de leur esprit et, pour eux, leur corps n'est plus qu'une enveloppe qu'ils ne respectent plus. Alors comme ils ne se respectent pas, ils peuvent coucher avec n'importe qui sans s'en vouloir. Ça les amène à se haïr tous les jours un peu plus mais ça leur donne l'impression de contrôler la situation, alors qu'au moment du viol, ils ont perdu tout contrôle. Le sexe est une façon d'empêcher les gens de pénétrer son esprit en essayant d'en savoir plus. En faisant ça, Draco a l'impression qu'il est comme tout le monde, il nie qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose d'horrible. J'espère avoir pu vous faire comprendre mon idée de la chose et que vous verrez le personnage de Draco comme quelqu'un qui a mal, pas comme un dragueur insensible.

**Autre chose pour ceux que ça surprend que Draco aie pu tuer Voldemort : **Ne vous arrêtez pas sur ce détail, il trouvera son explication dans ce chapitre du pov de Draco et dans le suivant, ou celui d'après, je verrai. Promis.

**RAR :**

**Syl2sy : **Non mais tu vas aller réviser !!! lol. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, vraiment ça me fait super plaisir que tu trouves ça WOW ! La suite c'est maintenant et j'espère qu'elle te plaira (tu veux pas me trouver des nouveaux trucs à dire parce que je me répète inlassablement, « j'espère qu'elle te plaira » « que tu aimeras »...ça devient tarte au bout d'un moment !). Bref, merci merci merci et à bientôt.

**Onarluca** : Merci beaucoup à toi. Je suis contente que ce début te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, ce chapitre est un peu...bref, je te laisse voir par toi-même. A bientôt !

**Genevieve Black** : Merci mille fois, je suis vraiment très touchée par ce que tu m'as écrit. C'est vrai que j'ai l'impression d'écrire des choses ennuyeuses, alors merci à toi de me mettre un tit coup de pied au derrière lol. Surtout que les compliments viennent d'une auteuse qui écrit très bien ! Yes ! Sur ce j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre saura te toucher, à bientôt. Bizz

**Anhelo** : Je suis très touchée que ce premier chapitre t'aie plu car c'est une histoire qui me tient à cœur. Je comprends qu'en écoutant la chanson de Lene Marlin, tu aies pleuré (elle est magnifique). Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle saura te plaire même si la réponse à ta question et à celle de Harry n'est pas encore bien définie. A bientôt et merci.

**Zanzan** : Merci beaucoup et, oh my god ! Où est la faute ? Je n'arrête pas de la chercher ! Je vais devenir folle si je ne le la trouve pas ! aaaaah ! Help ! lol. A bientôt !

**Vif d'Or** : Coucou ! Je suis vraiment très contente que tu aies lu ce début d'histoire. Tu as été une des premières à reviewer, jusqu'à toi, tout le monde a été rassurant...c'est rassurant (ouahhh ! plus de vocabulaire la fille ! ;-) ) ça va paraître étrange, mais je suis soulagée que tu aies éprouvé de la peine pour Harry autant que pour Draco. J'explique : souvent dans ce genre de situation traumatisante, la souffrance de l'entourage passe au second plan alors qu'elle est réelle. Heu...c'est une fic ou un mémoire de psycho ? mdr. J'ai eu envie d'écrire cette fic parce que j'en avais marre de lire des choses horribles dans les fics anglaises, dans lesquelles les personnages subissent des sévices monstrueux et sont très bien dans leurs sneakers après ça. Je m'emballe encore. Encore merci énormément à toi. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.  
Gros gros bizouz

**Céline S** : Ah mais je t'interdis de traiter ma Céline S à moi d'emmerdeuse !!! Je te remercie vraiment beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Non, tu n'as quand même pas pleuré ? Si c'est le cas, pardon mille fois. Alors, je comptais faire un chapitre où Draco va remettre les pendules à l'heure avec la presse mais je vais te dire à toi ce qu'il en est : Draco a achevé Voldemort mais il était déjà mourrant car les sorts que lui avaient jeté Harry allaient le tuer de toutes façon. En prenant la baguette de Harry, c'est comme si Harry avait lui-même lancé l'avada kedavra ; Voilà, j'espère que ça se tient, sinon j'ai l'air bête avec mon histoire.

Je comprends que tu aies la haine envers Sirius mais en fait, il a agit comme ça parce qu'il avait une dette envers Draco et les dettes de sorciers sont très importantes (il expliquera ça tout mieux dans le chapitre 3, dès que je l'aurai écrit lol).

Pour Olivier, Ginny etc, je ne peux rien dire mais on sait tous que c'est un pairing Harry/Draco dont il y a des chances pour que ça casse lol.  
J'espère en tous cas que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture et mici mici !  
Gros bizouz !!! (ps : j'essaierai de faire une fic drôle un jour !!!)

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Coucou les filles. (instant de silence, BN baisse la tête) Pardon. Je suis désolée d'avoir écrit que Draco s'était fait... mais je vais vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai écrit ça. J'ai pas mal travaillé et côtoyé des victimes de viol et j'ai pas mal lu de fics au début. J'ai été extraordinairement choquée de constater que souvent, c'était Draco qui subissait des sévices montrueux, innommables, et deux jours après, il tombait sur Harry. Il racontait son histoire comme on raconte un épisode de charmed, et Harry disait, « oula, je suis désolé, c'est horrible » et Draco disait « pas grave » et hop, ils copulaient joyeusement en se disant « je t'aime » ; et là, je dis « pardon ??!! Comment c'est possible ??!! » Donc là, ça commençait déjà à me travailler. J'ai eu envie de faire quelque chose qui serait un tout petit peu plus nuancé que ses histoires là. Parce que la victime et l'entourage souffrent et je voulais montrer leur souffrance. Vous avez raison, Harry n'aime pas Ginny comme elle l'aime, mais il ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte.

Par contre oui, Draco qui drague le premier venu, mais pas après un viol...quatre ans après. Il faut comprendre que tout le monde ne réagit pas de la même façon face au viol. Certains, et c'est le cas de Draco, dissocient leur corps de leur cerveau et, pour eux, leur corps n'est plus qu'une enveloppe qu'ils ne respectent plus. Alors comme ils ne se respectent pas, ils peuvent coucher avec n'importe qui sans s'en vouloir. Ça les amène à se haïr tous les jours un peu plus mais ça leur donne l'impression de contrôler la situation, alors qu'au moment du viol, ils ont perdu tout contrôle. Et puis, c'est horrible mais c'est vrai que « dire oui, ça évite de dire non et de ne pas être écouté. » (dixit moi) En faisant ça, Draco a l'impression qu'il est comme tout le monde, il nie qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose d'horrible. J'espère avoir pu vous faire comprendre mon idée de la chose et je vais d'ailleurs le préciser pour tout le monde parce que ça peut paraître bizarre en effet.  
Tu veux baffer Draco, Chana ? Pourquoi donc ? Et Sirius, oui, il avait une bonne raison (Sirius, je t'aime !!).

J'espère avoir pu vous éclairer et que la suite vous plaira.  
Grosses bises à vous.

**Shunrya** : Re-hello ! Ouah, deux fois des nouvelles de toi en une soirée, je suis aux anges lol. Déjà, merci de me donner un retour sur ce début de fic qui me tient à cœur. Pour ton hypothèse, c'est pas mal trouvé, mais non, en fait Draco ne cherche pas Harry dans toutes les personnes qu'il rencontre. Et Sirius, (t'en fais pas chéri, je te défends...mais après on fait un bébé !) avait des raisons de cacher la vérité à Harry, dont une particulièrement horrible à mon avis, mais c'est le genre de chose à laquelle pas mal de monde pense dans ces cas là. Bon, ok, là ça ne veut rien dire mais pense qu'il aime Harry plus que tout. Oui, bon, ça ne veut toujours rien dire. J'expliquerai cela dans le troisième chapitre je pense. Dans celui-ci, je ne prévois pas d'explication entre Harry et son parrain.

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre ne te décevra pas. Bonne soirée et à bientôt.

**Vallou** : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre. Mais pourquoi Draco a-t-il du caca dans les yeux ? Il est très mignon Olivier Dubois ! lol J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et à bientôt. Bizzzz

**Tête de Nœud** : Hello et merci d'avoir lu ce début de fic. Alors crois moi, je ne vais pas me gêner pour séparer Harry et Ginny (je suis une garce, oui oui). Non mais je vais voir comment je vais pouvoir faire évoluer la situation. Pour Draco qui tue Voldemort, je pars du principe qu'il n'a pas vraiment tué le lord puisque c'est Harry qui a fait tout le boulot. Il l'a complètement affaibli et Draco, en prenant la baguette de Harry a fait un lien. En fait, c'est comme si c'était Harry qui avait tenu la baguette. C'est un peu confus mais j'expliquerai ça un peu mieux plus tard. Encore merci et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bye bye !

**Lisha 0401** : Hello ! Wow, merci beaucoup, je suis très heureuse que tu aies aimé ce premier chapitre. Vraiment, ça me fait plaisir que tu soies réceptive au thème et aux persos. Aucun problème pour le petit mot, d'ailleurs si tu lis ça, c'est que tu as reçu mon petit mot ! lol  
A bientôt, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas. Bizoux.

**Andadrielle** : Hey Ya ! Merci mille fois pour cet enthousiasme communicatif. Et d'abord, tu ne peux pas me trucider si tu veux la suite. Lol Si Sirius (je le défendrai comme une lionne !) a caché la vérité à Harry, c'est parce qu'il avait une dette envers Draco qui lui a sauvé la vie et pour d'autres raisons que tu découvriras bientôt, dès que je les aurai écrites lol. Pour toutes les questions que tu te poses, je vais dire que, à un moment, Harry et Ginny vont forcément devoir se séparer, à moi de voir comment ça va se passer (surtout pas trop mal car j'aime bien Ginny). En tous cas merci encore et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas. A bientôt, mille bizous.

**Sal **: Bonsoir à toi, et merci de me dire ce que tu penses de ce nouveau truc que je fais. Alors pourquoi je fais subir tout ça à ces adorables personnages ? Parce que le sujet du viol me tient beaucoup à cœur, depuis toujours et j'ai lu pas mal de fics quand j'ai découvert , et un bon nombre de fics anglaises m'ont révoltées par l'insensibilité dont elles faisaient preuve. En gros, Draco subissait des sévices monstrueux et au bout de 10 minutes, il voyait Harry, lui racontait tout (dire qu'on a subi un viol n'est pas aussi facile que de dire « tiens, t'as vu Spike a embrassé Buffy hier ») et Harry disait « oh, pas bien ! » et Draco disait (je schématise mais pas beaucoup, vraiment) « oh c'est pas grave. Tu sais, je t'aime depuis des années. » et hop, au lit les deux ! Non mais quoi ?? C'est pour cela qu'au bout d'un moment, j'ai cette fic qui s'est imposée dans ma tête et qui a refusé de me lâcher. Et je devais torturer Harry pour faire comprendre que l'entourage des victimes souffre le martyr et s'en veut de souffrir autant. C'est confus amené de cette manière mais ça deviendra plus clair d'ici peu. Je veux montrer les rapports humains difficiles après un tel drame, et aussi qu'on peut se reconstruire, avec un peu d'aide. En tous cas je te remercie vraiment pour ton soutien sur mes fics. A très bientôt. Kisu.

**Blackfires** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre. Sirius n'a pas vraiment été méchant avec Harry, enfin oui, il lui a caché une information qui aurait pu changer sa vie, ok, c'est pas très très gentil. Mais il a une bonne explication. Draco, lui, il va faire tout ce qu'il peut pour éviter de souffrir mais bon, il s'y prend un peu mal. Quant à Ginny, je vais essayer de la faire souffrir un minimum quand même. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A bientôt. Kiss.

**Bubblegum 712** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre et d'avoir assez aimé pour vouloir la suite. Alors non, Draco n'a pas du tout oublié ce qui s'est passé, au contraire. C'est pour ça qu'il agit comme si de rien n'était. Il n'a plus que sa fierté. Enfin, ce sera mieux expliqué plus avant dans le chapitre. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue, bonne lecture. A bientôt.

**Angel-blue** : Merci mille fois d'avoir apprécié cette fic et pardon de t'avoir fait pleurer. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. A bientôt.

**Lulu-Cyfair** : Wow, je suis très touchée que toi, tu me dises que tu apprécies ce début ! Enfin, tu sais ce que je pense de tes fics Enfer et Retour et Chat noir, chat blanc. Je suis très touchée et j'espère que la suite ne sera pas décevante. Bizz bizzz bizzzz.

**Enyo85** : Je suis vraiment très heureuse que ce début de fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur. Ça m'ennuierait de donner dans le médiocre pour un tel sujet. En tous cas merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, ça m'a beaucoup touchée que tu trouves ce début « sublime ». Je te laisse découvrir la suite et à bientôt. Bizous.

**Lyna** : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre et de vouloir la suite. Je comprends que le lien entre Draco et Sirius puisse paraître étrange mais en fait, Sirius a une dette envers Draco puisqu'il lui doit la vie. Et comme « remboursement » de dette, Draco a voulu que Sirius ne dise rien, donc en fait, Sirius connaît Draco comme personne et il veut le protéger à tout prix. A part ça, il considère effectivement Harry comme son fils. Tout cela sera expliqué plus clairement, un peu plus tard. Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A bientôt ! ;-)

**Mifibou** : Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien. Je crois que tu as raison, c'est bien parti pour 8 ou 10 chapitres, mais je ne voudrais pas faire une fic super longue, genre saga de 30 chapitres. Je me penche très vite sur la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. A bientôt et bizz bizzzz

**Miako** : Merci à toi d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre et de l'avoir apprécié. Oui, Harry va devoir laisser Ginny et, pour l'instant, je réfléchis à faire ça en douceur parce que je l'aime bien la gentille Ginny. Il va en vouloir à Sirius mais comme ils sont comme père et fils, ça ne durera pas. Je te laisse lire la suite et j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas. A bientôt.

**Crackos** : Merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que cette histoire te plaise. Je suis désolée de t'avoir mis le blues avec ces personnages un peu perdus mais ça va s'arranger (pas immédiatement mais ça arrivera.) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur. A bientôt et bonne lecture !

**Emilie** : Salut toi ! J'espère tu vas bien. Je te remercie beaucoup, ça me rend très heureuse que tu lises aussi cette fic...je me sens soutenue ! lol J'espère que la suite te plaira. A bientôt. Bizous

**Chardon** : Je sais, c'est horrible ce que je leur fais subir mais je tenais à faire une fic à ce sujet, si tu as lu l'explication dans le disclaimer, je pense que tu as compris le pourquoi du comment. C'est en lisant certaines fics très dures et insensibles que j'ai décidé de finalement écrire ce premier chapitre que je n'osais pas écrire avant (je suis trop peu sure de ma manière d'écrire). Je ne dis pas que je suis la championne de la sensibilité, loin de là, très loin de là (lol) mais j'essaie de faire quelque chose de moins dur. Dans ce nouveau chapitre, Draco va donner son explication de la mort de Voldemort. C'est un début mais il ne connaît pas l'autre versant de l'explication. En gros, il dit ce qu'il croit être la vérité mais il ne connaît pas toute la vérité. Voici voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas. N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes doutes, ou de tes commentaires (positifs ou négatifs, ça fera avancer l'histoire) ou s'il y a des choses qui te paraissent mal expliquées afin que je clarifie les choses. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments qui me touchent énormément ; Bonne lecture ! A

**Darky** : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira. A bientôt !

**Yami Aku** : Yip ! Te revoici ! Merci mille fois d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre. Je me sens honteuse, je n'ai pas lu toutes tes fics moi (pas encore, et au lieu de bouquiner tranquillement, voilà que je me lance dans une seconde fic ! En fait j'avoue, c'est parce que la traduction de SilverDragon161 est bientôt finie. Il ne reste plus qu'un ou deux chapitres après le 11, alors j'aurai du temps...enfin.) Tu n'aimes pas Olivier ? Moi je l'adore ce malade de Quidditch. Je me disais que ce serait sympa qu'il pense à autre chose qu'au sport (et ok, j'avoue, je n'ai pas aimé qu'il traite Draco de détritus dans le troisième livre, alors je venge un peu le beau blond au passage lol). J'espère que cette deuxième partie ne te décevra pas. Je vais me bloquer une journée la semaine prochaine pour lire tes œuvres (si c'est dans la lignée des « Yeux du Cœur », je vais adoooorer !). bizz bizz.

**Céline 402** : Yes ! ça me fait très plaisir que tu aies lu ce premier chapitre ! Merci beaucoup et voici tout de suite la suite. ;-) Je croise les doigts pour qu'elle te plaise. Gros bizzoux

**Margarita6** : Hello la top fille ! oulala, je suis touchée que tu aies aimé. Juste un truc par contre : il est hors de question que Sirius ait une quelconque place dans un ranking de cons. Lol. J'expliquerai plus tard pourquoi il n'a rien dit à Harry. En fait, c'est de la faute de Draco qui lui a fait jurer de ne rien dire, et comme Sirius avait une dette de sorcier envers Draco...il était pieds et poings liés. Non, pas de Draco non plus dans le ranking de cons ! mdr.  
J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira autant que le premier ou plus si c'est possible ;-)  
gros bisoux à toi et merci.

**Lozé** : toute tremblante Merci, merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé et d'avoir compris exactement ce qu'il en était de l'intérieur. Je pense que si tu lis ce que j'ai expliqué en début de chapitre, tu suivras facilement mon propos. Pourquoi les gens pensent-ils que lorsqu'on a subi le viol, les attouchements, ça doit forcément se voir sur le comportement ? Doit on forcément baisser la tête et pleurer ? Non, il faut paraître plus fort, incassable, agir comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème avec la sexualité. Nier la réalité et espérer que quelqu'un, quelque part, comprendra...et quand cette personne se présente, avoir envie de la voir disparaître car le fait qu'elle sache est insupportable. C'est toute une problématique terrible et j'espère ne pas commettre de maladresses. Je te remercie beaucoup pour tes encouragements et n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu veux.  
Pourquoi Ginny ? C'est méchant mais bon, c'est un peu la brave gourde amoureuse. Hermione a trop de caractère, Pansy aussi. J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre ne sera pas décevant. A bientôt ; Bizz

**Leodie** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et merci de m'avoir fait rire aux éclats avec « Sirius a été une espèce de ...kkdplkoieakmdkq...tu m'as compris. » C'était excellent ça. Je crains que Harry n'en veuille pas si longtemps que ça à Sirius car il va bien falloir que Sirius explique pourquoi il n'a rien dit. Et puis, c'est la seule famille de Harry. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur. Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! Bizoux.

**Melhuiwen** : Recoucou ! Je suis très heureuse que tu aies eu un peu de temps à accorder à ce premier chapitre et je te remercie pour tes encouragements. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop de devoirs et que tu auras le temps de continuer « je t'aime moi non plus » que j'adoooore. Je suis aussi bien contente que tu n'aies pas envie de massacrer Sirius car j'ai eu pas mal de demandes de mise à mort pour mon chéri. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas, merci encore pour tes encouragements. Bizz bizz.

**Mel-Imoen** : Hello. J'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passée. Sinon, ouah ! Sors de ma tête veux tu ? ;-) Comment fais tu pour comprendre aussi bien ce que je veux faire passer et pour ressentir les personnages avec cette justesse ? Je suis vraiment très heureuse que tu aies vu dès le départ que l'attitude de Draco alors qu'il drague n'est qu'une façade, qu'une façon de se reconstruire et que Harry est dans le déni total. Tous tes compliments me vont droit au cœur et j'espère pouvoir garder le cap sur cette fic sans m'égarer dans des digressions inintéressantes (pour Sortir des Ténèbres, ça passe parce qu'il y a un peu d'action mais là, une erreur et elle est visible). Je te remercie beaucoup du soutien que tu m'apportes sur cette fic, c'est toujours surprenant pour moi de te compter dans mes reviews parce que si j'ai eu envie d'écrire, c'est après avoir lu « Le début après la fin ». Je croise les doigts pour que la suite ne soit pas décevante. A bientôt et encore merci. (s'incline bien bas.)

**Alexiel.V** : Alors merci merci merci beaucoup. Je suis réellement touchée que cette histoire (enfin ce début d'histoire) t'intéresse et que mon style d'écriture te plaise. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et qu'il n'aura pas perdu en qualité. Merci de m'avoir mis dans tes alertes, ça me fait très plaisir. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Oxaline** : Merci beaucoup pour ce bel enthousiasme qui me fait très plaisir. Je suis aussi très contente que Sortir des Ténèbres te plaise. Je vais tout d'abord répondre à ta dernière question. Je me suis axé sur les sentiments de Harry pour ce premier chapitre parce que Draco était très peu présent physiquement. Ce deuxième chapitre sera plus axé sur les sentiments de Draco. J'ai bien réfléchi à ta question et je crois que j'ai tellement lu les livres écrits par JK Rowling, qui racontent l'histoire suivant le point de vue unique de Harry que je suis un peu le modèle. Je crois que ça se ressent beaucoup dans Sortir des Ténèbres. Mais cette fic part sur des rails complètement différents. Enfin, tu verras que le ressenti de Draco tient une place prépondérante dans cette fic. En tout cas merci de lire mes écrits et merci pour tes encouragements. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A bientôt. ;-)

**Ayu4ever** : Harry va-t-il laisser Ginny ? Il y a des chances pour que ça arrive à un moment donné. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur. A bientôt et bonne lecture !

**Alfa** : Comment ça tuer Sirius ? (N'aie pas peur chéri, reste derrière moi et ils ne pourront rien te faire ! lol) Bon ok, je comprends que tout le monde soit énervé qu'il ait gardé le secret mais il avait ses raisons, et elles étaient bonnes si tu veux mon avis, tu verras ça bientôt. Je te remercie d'avoir lu ce début et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas (et que Sirius aura une longueur d'avance si tu veux lui faire une chasse !! lol) A bientôt. Bizoux

**BoB Chiri** : Oula, merci beaucoup, je suis très contente que ce début d'histoire t'ait plue. Par contre, ce n'est pas une traduction mais bel et bien mon histoire qui sort de ma pauvre tête à moi (seul « Inconnu » est une traduction.) Il est vrai que j'ai tendance à faire de longs chapitres alors si tu aimes, c'est tant mieux parce que ce n'est pas fini lol. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas et qu'il ne te fera pas pleurer. Merci pour tes encouragements ;-) A bientôt ;

**New-sha** : Merci à toi. J'espère que la suite te plaira. A bientôt. ;-)

**Akashana** : Je suis très contente que le premier chapitre t'ai plu et qu'il n'ait pas été ennuyeux (tu commences à connaître mon coté peu sûre de moi maintenant lol). J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Merci et à bientôt.

**Shunrei** : Merci beaucoup. C'est vrai que cette fic est un peu sombre, mais je veux que plus tard, elle soit porteuse de clarté. J'essaye d'écrire des choses drôles, mais ça ne colle pas. Sinon oui, on va savoir ce qu'a fait Draco pendant ces quatre ans car ça va jouer un rôle dans le présent. Il faudra attendre le chapitre trois pour avoir plus de précisions, sinon ce chapitre deux serait trop long. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur. Bonne lecture et merci encore. Bizz bizzz

**Chris52** : Merci, je suis très contente que tu lises cette fic également. (je suis encore en train de rire suite à ta review précédente de « Inconnu » lol). Alors pour Draco et Harry, ça va être un peu compliqué (tu as l'habitude avec moi non ? lol) mais ça arrivera bien un jour. Quant à Ginny, elle fera avec la pauvre. Encore merci et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A Bientôt !

**Grafield** : Bonsoir. Je suis très contente que tu lises mes fics et je t'en remercie. Je suis très touchée que cette fic t'ait parue assez intéressante pour que tu me gratifies d'un petit mot d'encouragement. Ce n'est pas une obligation, mais c'est vrai que pour un premier chapitre, c'est rassurant. Je te remercie beaucoup pour cette adorable review et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur du premier. Bonne lecture et à bientôt. ;-)

**CHAPITRE DEUX : DYSFONCTIONNEMENTS AFFECTIFS.**

Ginny fixa longuement Harry. Il était impressionnant, comme l'océan avant la tempête. Il semblait calme mais ses beaux yeux verts révélaient un tumulte intérieur qui menaçait d'éclater.

Il ôta sa robe et sa cravate, puis il sortit de son pantalon les pans de sa chemise qu'il ouvrit complètement. Son torse était parfaitement dessiné, lisse et doux. Ginny sentit le désir monter en elle, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait énervé, il était si sauvage.

Elle se retint de lui faire comprendre son envie. Elle s'installa sur une chaise en face de lui, elle caressa ses cuisses fermes et elle attendit.

Il porta une cigarette à sa bouche sans l'allumer, puis il la prit entre ses doigts et il la cassa en deux. Il donna le paquet à Ginny en lui demandant de le jeter à la poubelle.

Elle revint pour l'embrasser et il répondit langoureusement à son baiser. Ils se séparèrent et Harry éructa enfin.

« Quel connard ! Il m'a menti pendant quatre ans. Je lui faisais confiance et lui, il savait où était Malfoy ! Je suis persuadé qu'il a demandé à Kingsley de prétendre qu'il était mort. Et au guérisseur qui a annoncé son décès aussi. Draco avait forcément besoin d'aide pour faire croire à sa mort et c'est Sirius qui la lui a apporté.

- Harry, tu n'as pas de preuve de ça. Sirius ne t'as pas dit que tu avais vu juste. Tu es toujours amoureux de Draco ? »

Harry sursauta. La question lui semblait idiote mais il comprit qu'elle avait besoin de se sentir rassurée. Il la serra dans ses bras en soupirant.

« Je suis amoureux de toi, merdeuse. »

Il la porta dans la chambre et il l'allongea sur le lit, le désir grandissant de seconde en seconde.

Il lui fit l'amour avec passion, rythmant ses mouvements au son des ses cris de plaisir.

Le lendemain, un hibou leur apporta la Gazette du Sorcier au lit. Sur la première page siégeait une photo de Draco et Olivier, discutant en se tenant les mains. Le titre disait :

« LE RETOUR DU FILS PRODIGUE. IL EST GAY, HEUREUX ET PRET A CONQUERIR LE MONDE. En page 5, lisez l'interview de notre star du Quidditch qui déclare 'Vous êtes obligés de tomber sous le charme du Sauveur.'»

Harry avait envie de vomir.

« Ces rats ont été rapides à répandre leurs rumeurs à la con, » remarqua Ginny.

Il se leva en marmonnant à l'attention de Ginny :

« chuis content pour eux. »

Il se servit un café et il attendit que sa dulcinée ait fini sa lecture. Soudain, Ginny poussa une exclamation.

« Regarde Harry, Draco parle de toi dans le journal !!! »

Harry saisit la revue et il parcouru l'interview avec frénésie.

« Oh le con » lança-t-il.

_- Je pense qu'un trop grand battage médiatique a été fait autour de mon prétendu héroïsme, _disait Draco. _Il faut remettre les choses en ordre, rendre leur rôle aux gentils. Nous savons tous pertinemment que je suis loin d'être le héro que tout le monde veut voir en moi. Le gentil héro, c'est Harry Potter. Je comprends qu'il ait voulu me rendre hommage en disant que j'avais tué Voldemort, mais je n'ai fait que l'achever. Il était déjà à moitié mort par tous les sorts que Harry Potter lui avait lancé et je me suis contenté de dire deux mots en tenant sa baguette. Si le mage noir n'avait pas été aussi diminué par la virtuosité magique de Harry Potter, mon sort n'aurait fait que le chatouiller. S'il y a un héro, un Sauveur, c'est Harry Potter, pas moi. Mais je comprends qu'il ait préféré jeter quelqu'un d'autre dans la gueule du loup. _

_- Pourquoi vous êtes vous caché pendant quatre ans ?_ Demandait le journaliste.

- _Pour vous permettre d'occuper vos longues soirées d'hiver. _

O

O

Draco referma la Gazette du Sorcier.

_Torchon de merde,_ pensa-t-il. _Surveille ton vocabulaire Draco._

Olivier vint passer ses bras autour du cou de son amant qui buvait un jus d'orange dans la cuisine. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler ce corps parfait. Il était fin et chaque muscle, dessiné par un artiste talentueux, roulait sensuellement sous la peau d'une douceur surnaturelle.

Il embrassa langoureusement le cou de son amant blond qui soupira. Tous deux étaient uniquement vêtus d'un boxer, noir pour Draco, bordeaux pour Olivier.

« Dis moi qu'on va se revoir, supplia Olivier dans le cou de Draco.

- Oui, mais toujours selon mes conditions, murmura Draco. Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai.

- Non, c'est bien comme ça. Je le veux, » souffla Olivier en se disant qu'il était déjà en train de tomber amoureux de Draco et que peut être, avec le temps, Draco ressentirait la même chose.

Draco ferma les yeux et il se laissa emporter dans une vague de plaisir. Il aimait être désiré mais il détestait qu'on le prenne pour un homme facile, comme Potter l'avait insinué la veille.

Il avait changé. Il était plus agressif et pas du tout compréhensif.

_Pas qu'il ait été un jour dans sa vie compréhensif avec moi. Au contraire. Au moins, certaines choses ne changent pas._

Olivier l'avait couché sur le lit sans qu'il s'en rende compte et il descendait avec la langue le long de son torse. Le joueur de Quidditch contempla avec convoitise ce torse lisse, imberbe, mise à part la délicieuse ligne de duvet blond qui descendait de son nombril jusqu'à l'intérieur de son boxer. Il mordilla les traits qui marquaient magnifiquement la taille de l'objet de son désir. Draco passa distraitement ses mains dans les cheveux d'Olivier.

_Il faut que je parle à Sirius, je crois que Potter l'a blessé hier soir. Potter. Il a physiquement bien évolué. On peut même dire que c'est un des mecs les plus torrides que j'ai pu rencontrer. J'ai rarement vu de tels yeux. Des yeux de panthère. _

_Mais c'est un vrai con, là il n'a pas changé. _

Olivier embrassa doucement la lèvre inférieure, délicatement ourlée de Draco et ce dernier se décida enfin à penser à ce qu'il faisait. Il fit chavirer Olivier sur le lit et il commença à parcourir son corps de ses lèvres. Olivier frissonna de bonheur et de plaisir.

O

O

Le soir, Harry se rendit avec Ginny chez les Weasley pour fêter le retour de Charlie.

« Sirius sera là, » le prévint Ginny en passant la porte. « Je t'en prie, ne fais pas de scandale. Pense à Charlie sinon je t'éclate.

- Je ne suis pas un homme des cavernes, » déclara Harry avec un grand sourire.

Il détailla rapidement Ginny. Elle était très jolie dans sa robe blanche à petites fleurs vertes, qui moulait agréablement son corps plantureux. Il se dit une fois encore qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir. Il ignorait qu'elle pensait la même chose à son sujet, au même moment. Pour elle, Harry Potter était l'homme de sa vie, celui qu'elle voulait épouser, celui à qui elle voulait donner des enfants.

Ce soir, il était particulièrement beau avec son jean noir et son tee shirt près du corps crème, qui soulignait chaque muscle à la perfection. Ses cheveux, qu'il avait tenté de discipliner pour l'occasion, étaient plus en bataille que jamais, et Ginny sourit en pensant au nombre de Moldus qui se ruinaient en produits capillaires pour obtenir cet effet décoiffé.

Arthur Weasley, veuf depuis la bataille finale, les accueillit en se trémoussant sur la musique. Le Ministre des Relations avec les Moldus n'avait pas changé. Et depuis qu'il était Ministre, il avait non seulement plus d'argent, mais aussi plus d'appareils Moldus, dont la chaîne hi fi qui distillait à présent une musique cubaine très entraînante. Il courut rejoindre Sirius, Luna et Remus Lupin, qui n'avaient pas cessé de danser. Harry voulut aller droit vers son parrain pour lui demander des explications mais il préféra attendre que la soirée soit terminée. Ginny avait beau être petite, elle cognait dur.

L'odeur de la paella embaumait toute la maison et, lorsque Harry dit à Ginny qu'il en salivait d'avance, elle éclata de rire.

« Harry, tu saliverais même sur le carton d'emballage d'un barbecue tellement tu es gourmand.

- Mais non soeurette, il n'est pas gourmand, intervint Fred Weasley, il a juste un appétit d'ogre. Je me demande où tu mets tout ça, Harry. Allez go, je file préparer les feux d'artifices avec Lee ! »

Fred avait été bien esseulé après la mort de George, tué par Lucius Malfoy. Heureusement que Lee, son meilleur ami, avait été présent pour lui. Ils tenaient la boutique de farce et attrape ensemble et Hermione pestait systématiquement lorsque Lee ramenait « du travail » à la maison.

Charlie, Hermione et Ron vinrent à la rencontre de Harry et Ginny. Il sembla à Harry que Charlie était plus épanoui qu'avant et plus beau aussi. Hermione aussi avait changé. Elle était devenue une femme très séduisante et Lee lui avait appris à se détendre. Elle était hilare alors qu'elle déclarait entre deux halètements :

« Salut ! Si vous aviez vu la tête de Charlie quand il a compris que ce n'était que vous !

- C'est sympa, répondit Ginny avec une mine boudeuse.

- Je ne suis pas déçu de te voir ma puce, mais je croyais que mon papillon était enfin arrivé, déclara Charlie en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu es très belle.

- Et moi alors ? Demanda Harry en prenant une mine faussement contrariée.

- Toi aussi Harry, tu es très belle.

- Merci Charlie.

- Merde, kessifou là ? » Interrogea Ron en pointant son menton en direction de Draco Malfoy qui venait d'être accueilli par Arthur Weasley.

Harry découvrit alors une nouvelle expression dans le stock de Draco : celle de l'homme qui voudrait être partout, sauf ici. Il avait l'air particulièrement gêné et il scrutait la salle des yeux. Il sembla soulagé en voyant Charlie.

« Mon papillon vient d'arriver, » lança Charlie en décrochant à Draco un regard amoureux.

Il alla le chercher et Harry ne pu empêcher son cœur de remonter au niveau de sa gorge. Draco était à tomber à la renverse avec son pantalon et sa veste de costume noirs de grand couturier. Une chemise blanche près du corps, sortie du pantalon et dont les deux boutons défaits laissaient entrevoir la naissance de sa gorge, lui donnait une allure aussi décontractée qu'élégante. Avec les mains dans les poches, il avait l'air d'un top model. Charlie le prit tendrement par la nuque et il l'embrassa avec une tendresse infinie, comme si Draco risquait de casser au moindre geste brusque.

Le blond lui sourit puis il dit bonjour à Harry et aux autres. Son expression se ferma lorsque les doigts de Ron lui broyèrent la main.

« Malfoy, Charlie, il faut qu'on parle maintenant, ordonna Ron. Harry, tu viens avec nous, j'ai besoin d'un soutien. »

Harry suivit sans trop comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Ron fulminait et Harry cherchait quel était le problème. Ils se rendirent dans le jardin. Une délicieuse odeur de lavande emplissait l'air et Harry se concentra sur ses narines agréablement chatouillées plutôt que sur le corps de Draco.

« On peut connaître la raison de ton impolitesse, Ron ? Demanda Charlie.

- Demande à ce minable où il était et avec qui il était hier soir ! » S'écria Ron.

Harry parvint alors à ajouter les pièces manquantes du puzzle : Ron pensait, certainement à raison, que Draco avait trompé Charlie avec Olivier. Il se demandait quand même pourquoi Ron avait eu besoin de lui pour faire le procès de Draco.

Draco croisa les bras sur son torse et il s'appuya négligemment contre le mur. Son visage ne dévoilait aucun sentiment, aucune émotion.

« C'est moi que tu traites de minable ? Questionna-t-il en se fichant clairement de la réponse.

- Oui.

- Comment ose tu ? Siffla Charlie.

- Ecoute moi Charlie, déclara Ron. Ce salaud te trompe ! Il a baisé avec Olivier Dubois hier soir !

- Et ce matin aussi, précisa Draco avec un sourire en coin. Et surveille ton vocabulaire Weasley.

- Et si tu ôtais un peu le balais que tu as dans le cul, Malfoy, ça t'aiderait peut être à te détendre, » suggéra Ron.

Les yeux du blond se mirent à lancer des éclairs de haine et Harry voulait être partout, sauf dans ce jardin au moment où il exploserait. Mais à aucun moment Draco Malfoy ne laissa sa haine exploser.

« Ron, déclara calmement Charlie pour faire retomber la pression, je suis au courant de ce que fait Draco et je ne te demande pas ta bénédiction pour être avec lui.

- Enfin Charlie ! Comment tu peux laisser ce mec te pourrir la vie ! Tu mérites mieux que cet enragé du cul ! »

Draco pâlit violemment et sa mâchoire bien dessinée se crispa. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Ron, déclara-t-il, fais attention à ce que tu dis. Tu risques de le regretter.

- Je t'ai demandé de participer à cette conversation parce que tu peux prouver que Malfoy a dragué Dubois hier soir, pas pour me dire de me calmer ! Il s'agit de mon frère ! Je refuse qu'une vulgaire salope le prenne pour un con !

- Dis moi, Weasley, tu es qui exactement pour tenir de tels discours ? Interrogea Draco, haletant, en s'approchant dangereusement de Ron. Comment peux tu croire que je te laisserai me traiter de la sorte ?

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire Malfoy ? M'affronter ? Ou alors vas-tu fuir pendant quatre ans et revenir en héro ?

- Ron ! S'exclama Charlie. Tu fermes ta gueule avant d'aller trop loin !

- Tu veux que je te dise Malfoy ? Je crois que ton prétendu viol était en fait une super partouze et que tu as refusé de l'assumer ! Putain Harry, quand je pense que tu as failli te laisser mourir à cause d'une pute ! Je refuse que tu entraînes aussi mon frère vers le fond, Malfoy. »

Draco recula comme s'il venait de se faire gifler, incapable de masquer plus avant ses émotions. Silencieusement, il fit demi tour et il sortit en trombe de la maison.

Charlie attrapa Ron par le col de sa chemise et il le plaqua contre le mur en parlant à voix très basse et en pesant chaque mot.

« Comment as-tu osé lui parler de ça ? Comment as-tu pu lui faire mal à ce point ? Je suis avec lui parce que je l'aime et peu importe avec qui il couche, je sais qu'il tient à moi. Tu n'as rien à dire, surtout pas à lui. Comment as-tu eu l'indélicatesse de ramener le passé à la surface ? Tu connais quoi de lui exactement ? Alors dis toi une chose Ron, dis toi que tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir été dans la cabane de Hagrid ce jour là et réveille toi tous les matins en remerciant Merlin de ne pas avoir été obligé de te faire tatouer le dos pour masquer la cicatrice de la trace des dents de Marcus Flint ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de le traiter comme ça.

- Mais lui, il n'a pas le droit de te traiter comme ça non plus ! » Répondit Ron qui avait pâli.

Charlie se jeta sur son frère et ils commencèrent à se battre. Harry n'avait pas envie de les séparer dans la mesure où c'était Charlie qui avait le dessus.

Sirius mit fin à la dispute puis il demanda durement :

« Où est Draco ? Pourquoi est il sorti comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses ? Ron, qu'as-tu...

- Où vit il ? Coupa Harry.

- Pardon ?

- Sirius, je veux que tu me dises où vit Draco. Je dois absolument lui parler. Et peut être que si tu me le dis, je te pardonnerai de m'avoir menti pendant quatre ans. Quant à toi, Ron, on en reparlera demain au boulot !

- Je n'avais pas le choix, Harry. On en discutera plus tard d'accord ? Passe chez moi ce soir et je t'expliquerai tout, » répliqua Sirius, puis en soupirant, il lui donna l'adresse de Draco.

Charlie voulait aller consoler son amour mais Sirius lui conseilla d'attendre le lendemain s'il ne voulait pas que Draco prenne une décision irréfléchie, comme celle de le quitter.

O

O

Harry transplana jusqu'à l'immeuble luxueux dans lequel Draco avait un duplex immense, dans le Londres Moldu. Cela fit sourire le Survivant de penser que celui qui avait tant détesté les Moldus vivait à présent parmi eux. Harry sonna plusieurs fois à la porte et, comme il n'obtenait pas de réponse, il jeta discrètement un sort pour qu'elle s'ouvre.

Il pénétra alors dans l'appartement le plus beau qu'il avait jamais vu. Spacieux, bien agencé, décoré avec classe, c'était un modèle de propreté. Presque trop propre.

Un escalier conduisait à l'étage d'où provenaient des halètements. Harry monta lentement en se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de laisser Draco seul.

Il se rendit au fond de la pièce et son cœur s'arrêta de battre à la vue du blond qui frappait un sac de sable de toutes ses forces, simplement vêtu d'un pantacourt de sport et de gants de boxe.

La sueur qui perlait sur son corps lui donnait l'air de briller comme un diamant. Ses cheveux collaient à son front alors qu'il frappait de plus en plus durement. Les muscles de son dos se contractaient sous l'effort et Harry constata avec effroi que Charlie avait dit la vérité : Draco avait un dragon assez grand tatoué sur l'omoplate gauche.

Harry aurait trouvé cela sexy s'il avait ignoré ce que le tatouage dissimulait.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, Harry pensa soudain qu'il comprenait un peu Ron. Ce dernier l'avait vu souffrir pendant des années, se demandant s'il referait un jour surface et, maintenant que tout allait bien, Draco revenait l'air de rien, avec le frère de Ron complètement amoureux de lui, et sa soeur complètement amoureuse de Harry. En somme, Ron devait craindre que Harry ne retombe sous le charme du Dragon et que trois personnes de son entourage soient détruites par leur proximité avec Draco Malfoy. Il avait maladroitement essayé de les protéger, mais cela n'excusait pas les propos insultants qu'il avait tenus.

Draco redoublait d'effort et, épuisé, il tomba à genoux en étreignant le sac de sable. Sa respiration était difficile, saccadée.

« Draco ? »

Il poussa un cri et il tomba en arrière, prêt à saisir une barre de fer pour se défendre. En voyant Harry, il se releva sans plus le regarder, se concentrant uniquement sur le retrait de ses gants.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Potter ? »

Il avait l'air tellement dur, tellement blessé que Harry avait envie de le serrer contre lui en lui promettant que jamais plus personne ne lui ferait de mal. Mais comment pouvait il promettre une chose pareille lorsqu'il avait été incapable d'aider Draco le jour de la bataille finale ?

« Tu ne m'offres pas un verre ? »

Draco baissa les yeux et il sembla réaliser qu'il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un pantacourt.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'inviter les gens qui s'introduisent par effraction chez moi mais on va dire que je vais faire une exception, parce que c'est toi, Potter. Donne moi juste le temps de prendre une douche et de me changer parce que là, je ne ressemble plus à rien. »

La tentation était trop forte. Harry s'approcha et il prit le menton de Draco dans sa main.

« Regarde moi, Draco. » Draco ferma les yeux et il les rouvrit pour fixer Harry d'un regard froid. « Tu es parfait et ne laisse pas quelqu'un comme Ron te faire croire le contraire. Tu es ce que la beauté a de plus pure comme représentation. »

Harry vit les yeux gris se mouiller alors que Draco détournait le regard, fondant littéralement devant l'être le plus attirant du monde.

« Je ne sais pas où tu vois de la pureté. Je...veux prendre une douche. »

Il se sauva dans la pièce d'à coté et Harry attendit au premier étage, dans la grande cuisine étonnamment propre. Il eut un mal fou à évacuer de son esprit le torse parfaitement dessiné de Draco, et il fut même tenté de se passer la tête sous le robinet d'eau froide. Il abandonna l'idée dans la mesure où son hôte allait certainement trouver inquiétant que Harry débarque chez lui pour se doucher dans l'évier de la cuisine !

Draco redescendit simplement vêtu d'un jean délavé et d'un tee shirt gris foncé. Ses cheveux encore mouillés étaient plaqués en arrière, comme à l'époque ou il mettait du gel pour les maintenir. Cela lui donnait un air dangereusement sexy. Il passa devant Harry sans le regarder et il se pencha dans l'immense frigidaire américain. Harry ne pu que remarquer le délicieux galbe de ses fesses fermes et il ferma les yeux.

_Cul absolument parfait_, pensa-il en se giflant mentalement.

C'était mal.

Il était avec Ginny et il avait toujours dit que le fait de convoiter quelqu'un d'autre, était déjà tromper.

Il ne convoitait pas Draco.

Ou alors si peu.

Depuis la veille, tout se bousculait dans la tête du Survivant. La voix grave et douce de Draco le sortit de ses rêveries.

« Je viens d'arriver, alors je n'ai pas grand-chose. Un café, de l'eau minérale, un jus d'orange ou du gin ? »

Harry passait déjà pour un fumeur invétéré, il n'allait pas en plus se montrer porté sur l'alcool. Il choisit un jus d'orange alors que Draco se jetait sur l'eau minérale.

« Alors, maintenant qu'on a passé les formalités, qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ?

- Déjà, je veux que tu me regardes, Draco. Et puis je suis venu te dire que j'étais désolé de ce qui est arrivé chez les Weasley, je crois que Ron veut un peu trop protéger sa famille. Je ne voudrais pas que tu croies que je suis d'accord avec lui, parce que ce n'est vraiment pas le cas.

- Je plains Luna d'avoir épousé ce mec. Elle est trop bien pour lui. Et je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Mais ne me dis pas que tu ne me prends pas pour une prostituée car la remarque que tu m'as faite hier prouve le contraire. Alors tu vois, à ta place je ne serais pas aussi prompt à me mettre de grandes claques dans le dos en me félicitant d'être quelqu'un de bien.

- Putain, Draco, ma remarque d'hier n'avait rien à voir avec ça ! Je n'ai pas voulu t'insulter en disant cela. Merde !

- Surveille ton vocabulaire, Potter.

- Je me fous de mon vocabulaire, Malfoy, rétorqua Harry qui se sentait de plus en plus attiré par les traits fins et réguliers de son interlocuteur. Loin de moi le désir de t'insulter, je voulais juste te dire que tu pouvais faire ce que tu voulais parce que ça ne me regarde pas. S'il te plait, comprends que je te respecte trop pour t'insulter Draco. Dis moi, où étais tu pendant ces années ? Ça fait quand même un moment que tu te défiles quand je te pose la question.

- Ok, je te répondrai à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu réponds d'abord à ma question, affirma Draco avec un sourire énigmatique.

- ça marche.

- Pourquoi Weaslaid a-t-il dit que tu avais failli te laisser mourir à cause de moi ?

- Oh putain ! J'avais espéré que tu n'avais pas entendu ce passage de la conversation.

- Surveille...

- Oui, oui. Surveille ton vocabulaire, Potter. Je sais, » coupa Harry en riant nerveusement.

Draco lui trouvait un charme dévastateur lorsqu'il était nerveux. Ses prunelles vertes brillaient comme des pierres précieuses et sa façon de se dandiner d'une jambe sur l'autre était positivement adorable. Il s'assit sur le plan de travail, but une gorgée d'eau et attendit la suite.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge puis il soupira. Il voulait savoir où était Draco et, pour cela, il devait parler.

« Voilà, dire ? Commença-t-il. J'ai heu...enfin tu vois...et alors...

- Question ! Suis-je censé remplir moi-même les blancs ? Demanda Draco avec un rictus amusé qui fit frissonner Harry.

- Ok, mais si tu crois que c'est facile quand tu me regardes avec ces yeux là. Voilà, quand on était à Poudlard, j'avais...j'avais un gros coup de cœur pour toi. Ouais bon, pour être franc, j'étais absolument fou de toi.

- Toi ?! S'exclama Draco complètement stupéfait. Toi, tu m'aimais bien, moi ?

- Je ne t'aimais pas bien, je t'aimais. Alors quand je t'ai cru mort, j'ai un peu touché le fond et Ron m'a aidé à remonter la pente.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Draco en regardant dehors. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester. Tu as Ginny maintenant, ça va alors ?

- Je comprends, Draco, répondit Harry en se tenant debout devant lui et en lui prenant une main, luttant contre la chaleur intense qui lui parcourait tout le corps. Oui, j'ai Ginny et tout va bien à présent. A toi. Où étais tu ?

- En Suisse.

- Et ?

- Et c'est tout. Tu m'as demandé où j'étais et je t'ai répondu. J'étais en Suisse. »

En voyant le visage décomposé de Harry, Draco éclata de rire. C'était le plus joli son que Harry n'avait jamais entendu. Il s'empara de la bouteille d'eau de Draco et entreprit de la lui verser dessus pour se venger.

Draco l'attrapa par les poignets et il tenta de le retenir. Mais l'Auror était trop fort. Il saisit le col de son tee shirt avec sa main gauche et, avec la droite, il versa le liquide. Draco dû se résigner à sentir l'eau glacée lui couler sur la nuque. Il releva les épaules pour atténuer la sensation de froid et, ce faisant, il se pencha en avant.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, conscients de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient : Harry était debout entre les jambes de Draco et il avait ses deux mains autour de son cou alors que le visage de Draco se tenait à quelques centimètres de celui de l'Auror.

Draco avança légèrement, puis il se ravisa et il recula en chuchotant : « Tu ferais mieux de partir. Ne mets pas ta relation en péril à cause d'une réminiscence. »

Harry savait qu'il avait raison mais ses jambes refusaient de s'écarter de Draco, ses mains ne voulaient qu'encercler sa nuque chaude. Il lâcha la bouteille d'eau et il tira lentement le Médicomage à lui pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue. La douceur de la peau sous ses lèvres lui donna envie de plus. Il posa délicatement sa bouche sur celle de Draco et ce dernier entrouvrit les lèvres pour sentir le goût de sa langue. Harry entra lentement dans la bouche de Draco et il fut immédiatement entraîné dans une danse de sensations explosives. Le goût de Draco resterait à jamais en lui, il le savait mais il en voulait encore. Tant pis s'il jouait avec le feu, tout ce qui comptait pour lui à cet instant était les bras qui étreignaient ses épaules larges.

Draco ferma les yeux et il se laissa sombrer dans les délices du baiser de l'homme le plus sexy et le plus délicieux du monde. Il mordilla avec précaution la lèvre inférieure, ourlée à la perfection, de Harry. Le brun poussa un gémissement sensuel et il passa sa langue sur la bouche du blond.

Il descendit lentement dans son cou et Draco releva la tête pour s'offrir totalement à la caresse divine.

Harry lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et il murmura : « Draco, tu es la beauté incarnée. Je ne peux pas te résister. Tu sens tellement bon.»

Draco avait déjà entendu ça quelque part.

Il repoussa doucement Harry, ses yeux gris brillant étrangement.

« Tu dois partir, dit il à voix basse, tu ne peux pas faire ça sans que Ginny soit au courant. Elle ne mérite pas ça. »

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Harry et il sortit de la cuisine. Harry avait envie de le rattraper et de poursuivre la merveilleuse découverte du corps du blond mais il savait qu'il avait raison. Il respira profondément pour calmer ses sens en éveil et pour retrouver Ginny sans renflement douteux sous la ceinture.

Quand enfin il transplana jusqu'à la demeure des Weasley, la fête était terminée. Ginny l'attendait, en larmes. Harry vint immédiatement la serrer contre lui en espérant qu'elle ne sentirait pas le parfum envoûtant de Draco.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle en reniflant.

Harry se figea. Elle avait deviné.

« Il...écoute...

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui est arrivé à Ron. Quand Charlie m'a raconté ce qu'il avait osé dire à Draco, j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer. Pauvre Draco. Alors, comment va-t-il ?

- ça va à peu près. En fait il refuse de parler. »

Il l'étreignit plus fort et ils transplanèrent chez eux. Il l'entraîna directement dans la chambre.

Il l'aimait tant. Elle était si belle, nue devant lui, les joues roses de plaisir anticipé. Il caressa son corps avec passion, trouvant tous les endroits qui la faisaient gémir. Puis il entra en elle et il commença son mouvement de va et vient. Il ferma les yeux et une fragrance qui n'avait rien à faire là vint se rappeler à sa mémoire.

La délicieuse odeur de Draco envahit bientôt tous les sens de Harry et ce dernier tenta de se concentrer sur Ginny. Il ouvrit les yeux mais, au lieu de voir sa petite rousse chérie, il vit un blond au corps sensuel et chaud. Les traits fins de son visage rendirent Harry fou et il accéléra le rythme de leurs ébats. Il embrassa ses mâchoires bien dessinées, il passa sa langue sur son cou satiné et il le releva un peu afin de s'imprégner de l'odeur de ses cheveux soyeux. Il se sentait plongé en lui, leurs corps bougeant en harmonie. Sa respiration devint saccadée, le plaisir montait en lui et Draco se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Enfin, Harry vint en lui.

Il l'embrassa et le goût de Ginny le rappela à la réalité. Il la regarda fixement, et il se retira vite. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain et il se jeta sous la douche, horrifié.

Cette nuit, il avait fait l'amour avec Draco. Le blond avait raison, Ginny ne méritait pas ça.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda Ginny en entrant dans la douche.

- Non, mais ça ira mieux demain, répondit Harry en contrôlant tant bien que mal le tremblement de ses mains. Sirius voulait me voir, je crois que je vais y aller.

- Harry, il est une heure du matin.

- Je suis toujours le bienvenu chez lui, dit il avec un clin d'œil.

- Dis surtout que ça t'amuse de le déranger ! » S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

O

Dès qu'il eut entendu le 'pop' signifiant que Harry avait transplané, Draco se rua dans la salle de bains. Avec une frénésie qui lui ressemblait peut, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose le minait. Il n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis longtemps.

Il fit couler l'eau brûlante et il resta un moment sous le jet, la tête contre le carrelage froid.

Il ferma les yeux.

_Je ne veux pas que ça recommence_, pensa-t-il avec angoisse. _Je veux être moi-même à nouveau. Comme avant... _

Il se sentait seul, sale et monstrueux ; en seulement deux jours à Londres. Il avait pourtant eu l'impression d'être prêt à revenir. Il vivait presque normalement. Les flashs qui l'avaient tant brisé au début étaient devenus presque supportables au cours de ses deux dernières années à Genève. Il avait retrouvé un certain équilibre et il acceptait qu'on le regarde sans être en proie à un malaise étouffant. Il avait retrouvé son air suffisant, et son sourire goguenard mettait toujours mal à l'aise ses interlocuteurs...ou il les énervait, au choix.

Pourquoi était-il revenu ? En seulement deux jours, tout lui explosait à la figure. Il lui semblait que le temps s'était arrêté entre le moment où il avait fui, et le moment où il était réapparu.

Il pensait qu'en quatre ans, les gens auraient oublié cette sordide histoire, mais il n'en était rien ; c'était comme si son absence avait nourri la rumeur. Il avait été dévisagé et sondé comme jamais avant, lors de la soirée à St Mungo. Il avait voulu hurler qu'il allait bien et qu'il fallait tirer un trait sur tout cela, mais personne ne lui avait demandé s'il allait bien, comme si les gens avaient craint qu'il se mette à pleurer comme une pauvre petite chose, en plein milieu de la soirée. Même Potter y avait pensé.

Il ne voulait pas voir de compassion dans le regard des gens, il ne voulait pas être jugé non plus. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette gentillesse désolée qu'il lisait sur les visages. Chaque fois que quelqu'un le fixait en pensant à cela, il avait la sensation d'être à nouveau violé. Tout le monde savait ce qui lui était arrivé et avec qui c'était arrivé. Tout le monde savait que son père avait cautionné cela. Son intimité était constamment envahie, intrusée, salie.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille ? Il voulait juste vivre en niant la réalité, juste vivre comme si jamais rien n'était arrivé. Cependant, certaines paroles lui renvoyaient son histoire comme une gifle en pleine figure.

Comme Weasley, comme Londubat, comme Potter, surtout Potter et ce qu'il voulait être un compliment.

_Non, _supplia-t-il intérieurement, _pas ça. Je ne veux pas me souvenir._

Il était maintenu fermement par Goyle qui prenait bien soin de le frapper régulièrement. La douleur était insoutenable et il espérait qu'un des coups du molosse lui fracasserait le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes. Crabbe venait de le violer et Zabini forçait en lui, provocant une nouvelle vague de souffrance atroce. Sourd à ses cris, il se pencha vers Draco pour lui souffler dans l'oreille : « Tu sens si bon. C'est de ta faute, tu es trop beau, c'est impossible de te résister. Même si tu es un traître, je t'aime. »

Il se cogna le front sur le carrelage pour se concentrer sur la douleur plutôt que sur son impression de souillure. Il laissa l'eau l'ébouillanter puis il se recouvrit de gel douche, et il frotta son corps d'une manière démente, avec ses ongles, laissant des marques rouges, presque sanglantes sur sa peau. Il ne parvenait pas à se sentir propre. Sans le savoir, Potter l'avait plongé dans un torrent de peine.

Comment l'Auror avait il pu, un jour, être amoureux de lui ? Et comment avait il fait pour ne rien voir ? Lui qui pouvait sentir le désir chez les autres à des kilomètres.

Potter qui était à cette époque, l'être le plus pur et le plus beau sur lequel Draco avait posé les yeux, ne pouvait pas avoir aimé l'être sarcastique et verbalement agressif qu'il était.

Il soupira en frottant de plus belle.

Draco ne se sentait pas à sa place. Tout le monde était gentil avec lui, mis à part le Weaslaid, et il savait que ses recherches médicomagiques pouvaient être bénéfiques à la communauté, mais pourrait-il supporter cette résurgence de souvenirs ?

Ses yeux se mouillèrent.

Il était terrifié, souillé, et il se souillait toujours plus en volant de bras en bras. L'intimité et l'amour lui faisaient peur, alors il se contentait de relations éphémères, dans lesquelles il n'investissait que son corps. De toutes façons, il y avait bien longtemps que son corps violé et sale ne lui appartenait plus. Depuis que Crabbe avait forcé en lui le premier, la douleur se répandait dans son âme comme un poison mortel, et, pour se préserver, il avait abandonné son corps au moment où Zabini était en lui. Il avait quitté son corps et son esprit n'était plus là, dans cette infâme cabane où résonnaient ses cris de rage et leurs rires...leurs rires immondes. Depuis, son corps et son esprit étaient toujours dissociés et il avait beaucoup de difficultés à se réapproprier ce corps souillé, à l'accepter comme étant sien.

Il avait suffi d'une heure. Soixante minutes interminables au cours desquelles sa vie avait basculé dans l'horreur. Il était brisé et trop fier pour laisser voir son mal être. Il haïssait son existence, il haïssait le regard des autres mais surtout, il se haïssait lui-même. Néanmoins, il renvoyait au monde l'image d'un homme fort, sûr de lui. Il faut croire qu'il était bon acteur.

Il n'arrivait même pas à prononcer le mot 'viol'. Il y faisait référence pour lui-même en l'appelant 'le jour de la bataille finale'.

Et, depuis le jour de la bataille finale au cours de laquelle il avait subi les coups, les railleries et la douleur des intrusions, son sentiment d'humiliation ne l'avait jamais quitté. Cette humiliation était renforcée par le fait que tout le monde savait ce qui lui était arrivé. Tout le monde pouvait le voir, le juger et, pour les esprits les plus exécrables, imaginer la scène. Le pire pour lui était de soutenir le regard de personnes qu'il connaissait d'avant, comme Londubat, Granger ou Potter. Il avait envie de se cacher plutôt que de les regarder, il craignait de voir leurs yeux lui faire comprendre qu'il s'était comporté comme une ordure et qu'il méritait sa punition.

Il avait honte. Une honte pérenne, vicieuse, qui surgissait dans les moments les plus inattendus. Un fou rire pouvait soudain faire surgir dans son esprit le rictus de Marcus Flint et là, la honte prenait le dessus et il se trouvait obligé de faire semblant de continuer à rire, pour masquer son envie de s'enfuir se cacher sous ses couvertures.

Mais il était Draco Malfoy, Sauveur désigné sans son consentement, et il ne devait pas sombrer, même s'il avait déjà cru toucher le fond quatre ans auparavant. Il croyait s'être reconstruit en Suisse mais, vu sa réaction face aux personnes qu'il connaissait à Londres, il s'était construit sur des sables mouvants et sa belle assurance affichée s'enfonçait inexorablement. Il avait trahi les siens et il avait payé le prix fort. La mort eut été une punition plus clémente.

Il arrêta l'eau et il se laissa tomber le long du mur. Il serra les mâchoires pour ne pas pleurer. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il fit sortir sa rage, sa frustration et ses frayeurs dans un cri déchirant. Il releva les genoux et il y enfouit son visage en posant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il poussa un autre cri étouffé et il laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Il avait l'impression d'être faible. Il s'en voulait.

« Draco ! »

Il releva la tête. Charlie le regardait, ébahi, le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait apporté pour le blond gisait à terre. Il se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras mais Draco recula au fond de la cabine de douche.

« Va-t'en ! Siffla-t-il la tête toujours cachée entre ses genoux. Sors de chez moi ! Laisse moi !

- Draco, mon cœur, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Je ne veux plus qu'on s'introduise chez moi sans me demander mon avis, c'est clair ! Tire toi ! Va rejoindre ton frère !

- Je vais chercher Sirius, d'accord ? »

Le blond se recroquevilla un peu plus en hochant la tête. Charlie transplana et, deux minutes après, il était de retour avec Sirius, qui s'était vêtu à la hâte d'un jean et d'un tee shirt noirs. Il fit un signe de tête à Charlie qui repartit, son visage trahissant son inquiétude.

Lentement, Sirius s'approcha de Draco qui le regardait avec de grands yeux désespérés. Il enroula le blond dans une grande serviette de bain et il le porta jusqu'à la chambre en se retenant de tout commentaire sur son poids, trop léger pour sa taille. Il l'assit sur le lit et il le serra contre lui. Draco enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Sirius en sanglotant à nouveau contre la longue chevelure noire du Ministre.

L'émotion était si forte que Sirius crut qu'il allait lui aussi pleurer. La peine de Draco lui avait toujours déchiré les entrailles.

« Je n'en peux plus, Sirius. Je ne supporte plus ma vie. J'ai tellement mal. »

Sirius prit doucement son menton entre son pouce et son index pour plonger son regard noir dans les prunelles grises du jeune homme. De son autre main, il essuya les diamants qui tombaient des yeux de Draco. Il lui lança un sort de dissimulation et les blessures qu'il s'était faites disparurent aussitôt.

« Tu es plus fort que tu le croies mon petit ange. Quant à ta vie...regarde où tu es aujourd'hui. Tu es le plus jeune consultant au Ministère de la Santé Magique...

- ...ça c'est parce que TU es Ministre, coupa Draco avec un faible sourire. »

Le cœur de Sirius fondit. Il adorait ce gamin.

« Mon choix ne s'est pas porté sur toi parce que tu es mon meilleur ami, je t'ai choisi parce que tu excelles dans ton domaine. Tu es intelligent et plein de ressources. Et tu présentes bien, plaisanta Sirius. J'ai enfin la reconnaissance du monde magique, je ne vais certainement pas tout gâcher pour mettre un imbécile à un poste à hautes responsabilités. Tu es au Ministère car tu le mérites. Ecoute Draco, tu es trop noble et trop pur pour souffrir de la sorte. N'oublie pas que eux sont sales, pas toi.

- Je m'en veux de réagir comme ça, ce n'est pas moi.

- Je suis là, peut importe la raison. Il est hors de question que tu te sentes seul. Je sais que ton retour n'a pas été facile, mais laisse aux gens le temps de se remettre de leur choc. Pendant quatre ans, tu as été le héros qui s'est sacrifié pour combattre Voldemort, mais dans une semaine, tu ne seras plus que le guérisseur le plus doué de sa génération, sans vouloir insulter Hermione Jordan, qui est excellente. Et, Draco, je voudrais que ce que j'ai vu ce soir, cette punition que tu as infligé à ton corps soit la dernière. Tu n'es pas sale et tu ne pourras pas laver tes souvenirs, même si tu frottes de toutes tes forces.

- Je suis si fatigué, Sirius. Je déteste vraiment ma vie. Je voudrais juste qu'on me laisse tranquille.

- ça ira mieux, je te le promets. Tu ne t'es pas senti aussi mal depuis longtemps, c'est juste le fait de revenir ici qui te déprime mais je te garantie que ça va passer. Ne t'isole pas de tout et de tout le monde, comme tu l'as fait par le passé. »

Sirius caressa tendrement sa joue et il s'allongea sur le dos. Il tendit les bras à Draco qui hésita quelques secondes avant de se coucher contre le torse de Sirius.

« Draco, mon petit ange ?

- Oui ?

- Peux tu mettre un short ? Je veux bien que tu me considères comme un père mais je ne suis pas ton père et je ne suis pas de marbre. »

Draco rougit violemment et il éclata d'un rire un peu faible en passant un boxer et un short de basket ball. Il revint se coucher aux cotés de Sirius qui passa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille.

« Tout d'abord je ne te considère pas comme un père, tu es bien trop sexy pour ça. Et depuis quand tu aimes les hommes ? Demanda Draco en lui adressant un sourire ravageur.

- J'aime tout, moi. Et tu sais très bien que je te trouve magnifique.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'as jamais essayé avec moi ?

- Parce que tu aurais pu être mon fils. Et aussi parce que quelqu'un que j'aime était amoureux de toi.

- C'est Potter, n'est ce pas ? »

Sirius lui lança un regard abasourdi.

« Je le sais parce qu'il me l'a dit tout à l'heure, répondit Draco à la question muette alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

- Dors un peu mon petit ange, soupira Sirius en caressant ses cheveux soyeux.

- Alors laisse moi dormir au lieu de parler, » ironisa Draco en sentant le sommeil gagner le combat.

A suivre...

Un chapitre difficile à écrire, vous comprenez certainement pourquoi. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous en avez envie bien entendu. Et n'oubliez pas que dans le monde magique, les maladies sexuellement transmissibles n'existent pas mais que dans notre réalité, elles sont un fléau qu'il faut éradiquer. Sortez couverts surtout ! Bisous à vous.


	3. Karim

**TRAUMA**

**DISCLAIMER** : Harry Potter et ses amis appartiennent à JK Rowling et à sa brillante imagination. Moi, j'ai juste la présente histoire, Karim et ses deux amis.

**RATING** : R toujours.

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous conseille aujourd'hui de lire, si ce n'est déjà fait, le début prometteur de « Couleurs et déchéance » de **Lemoncurd**. Il s'agit d'un défi d'**Ivrian**, qui a été relevé par plusieurs auteurs très doués, dont **Lemoncurd** qui nous offre un début de fic de très grande qualité.

**RAR** : Merci encore à vous, vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir.

**Bubblegum712** : Je ne vais pas te dire que tu es folle, quelle idée ! ;-) Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes cette fic jusqu'à maintenant (deux chapitre, c'est déjà bien lol). Ce chapitre contient encore des réponses aux questions qu'on peut se poser sur Draco, d'un point de vue différent du sien. C'est vrai que dans le chapitre deux, il craque complètement et dans celui-ci, il essaye de se reprendre. Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. A bientôt !

**BoB Chiri** : Alors tu es ma fan # 1 ? Wow, ça me touche beaucoup. Merci.  
Moi perso, je trouve que l'être le plus sexy que la terre ait porté, c'est Mark Wahlberg, mais on va dire que dans le monde magique, c'est Harry et Draco lol (et Sirius aussi). Je vois que tu es relativement bien remontée contre le Weaslaid, c'est net, je ne l'ai pas fait très gentil. C'est même carrément un gros enfoiré dans ce chapitre. Je suis très contente que tu aies aimé le moment entre Draco et Harry chez Draco. Il s'est presque écrit tout seul celui là lol. « Pleuré au bout de la baignoire » ? Je ne connaissais pas cette expression, elle est géniale ! Je la ressortirai oo La scène où Draco est tout seul et qu'il ressent toutes ces émotions a été assez dure à mettre en mot mais au final, j'espère que c'est bien passé. Quant à Sirius, j'aime beaucoup son rôle de protecteur. Je vais te laisser lire la suite qui s'est peut être faite attendre, au lieu de bavarder comme une pie. Lol. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur. Encore merci beaucoup à toi pour ton soutien. A bientôt !!!

**Lulu-Cyfair** : Je suis contente que ce soit le genre de fic qui te plaise, parce que le coté torturé ne va pas s'arrêter là. Draco va masquer sa douleur tant qu'il le peut, donc on imagine les conséquences de tels efforts. Je crois qu'en fait, tu pourrais écrire la suite à ma place parce que tu vois juste. Ginny a quelques doutes, tu as raison. C'est dommage pour elle parce qu'en plus, j'aime bien son personnage, même si là, je la décris un peu comme la brave gourde.  
Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me mettes dans tes favorites, je suis très touchée, vraiment parce que bla bla, tu connais toujours mon point de vue sur ce que tu fais. Lol. Quant à la pub, à mon humble avis tu n'as pas besoin de ça vu que tout le monde doit adorer ce que tu fais, mais j'aime bien partager les fics qui me touchent avec les autres. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton soutien sur cette fic et l'autre, et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas. Il est moins torturé, mais il faut ça pour le feedback. A bientôt. Bizz bizzz

**Onarluca** : Merci beaucoup pour ton message qui m'a vraiment touchée. J'espère que ce chapitre restera à la hauteur. Il est moins tendu que les deux autres, ouf. A bientôt.

**Yami-Aku** : Coucou toi/vous ! lol. Ah il n'y a rien de mieux que les heures de perm ! oo Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements sur ce chapitre. C'est clair que ce que Ron a dit était brutal, ignoble même. Mais il va quand même s'en vouloir car il ne le pense pas, il voulait protéger son frère et sa sœur car il sait qu'ils vont souffrir. Enfin bref, ce qu'il a dit était quand même immonde et j'ai eu des difficultés à écrire ça d'ailleurs. Quant à Sirius, c'est clair qu'il a le bon rôle mais c'est normal parce que 1 : il est génial ; 2 : il est le soutien principal de Draco. J'espère que ce chapitre te/vous plaira, il est moins difficile. Encore merci et à bientôt. Bizz bizzz.

**Tête de Nœud** : Merci beaucoup à toi. C'est clair qu'on n'oublie pas, ce n'est pas parce qu'on en parle à la personne qu'on aime que ça va tout résoudre. Ce nouveau chapitre est plus « léger », on en apprend plus sur Draco. A bientôt !

**Grafield** : Merci de me GRATIFIER d'une seconde review ! ;-) Pas capable d'écrire un quart de chapitre d'une fic ? Je suis sûre du contraire. Bon si mon correcteur d'orthographe me dit encore « un fic » je m'énerve. Et si moi, je trouve ça plus mignon UNE fic ? oops, désolée, moment de stress. Lol. Je suis rassurée que tu ne voies pas de vulgarité dans ce chapitre car ça m'ennuierait beaucoup autrement. J'essaye de rester dans le domaine du possible avec les réactions de Draco et celles des autres. Ce troisième chapitre en dit plus sur Draco, Charlie et Sirius. Il est moins dense que les autres, un peu plus léger (un peu), j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi. Encore merci et bonne lecture ! oo

**Antigone** : Merci beaucoup et je vais essayer de te répondre le plus sincèrement possible, sans plomber mon histoire. Il y a toutes les chances pour que l'histoire finisse pas trop mal car j'aime assez les happy ending. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore bien visualisé la fin mais je sais qu'on peut se remettre d'un pareil traumatisme et je veux que Draco s'en remette. On n'oublie pas ce genre de traumatisme, mais on vit avec, et on peut bien vivre. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, il est plus léger (enfin pas le moment avec Sirius mais après). A bientôt ! bizoux

**Koyomi-San** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. J'espère que la suite sera aussi intéressante à tes yeux. A bientôt !

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Non, Nee Chan, je ne t'ai pas autant horrifiée que ça quand même ? Bon, ok, je sens que vous me détestez à présent. Alors première chose, non, Sirius ne louche pas du tout sur Draco, c'est juste gênant de le voir nu, c'est tout. Il ne peut pas avoir envie de lui puisqu'il aime Harry plus que s'il était son fils, alors jamais il ne pourrait s'autoriser une pareille pensée. Ok, Harry Ginny, ce ne sont pas les meilleurs passages, mais il faut bien que je montre que Harry croit vraiment l'aimer. Cette histoire est atroce, c'est possible, mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle allait être drôle et facile. Draco est trop touché dans son intimité (dans le sens large du terme, pas uniquement sexuel) pour pouvoir être aimer et être réellement intime avec quelqu'un pour l'instant. Ça arrivera, bien sûr, mais pour le moment, il a besoin de papillonner. En fait, on va dire que son retour en Angleterre, avec les regards des gens, l'ont fait replonger dans une souffrance qu'il ne connaissait plus car il allait mieux. On peut donc penser que sa douleur va peu à peu s'estomper. A quel prix ? Je ne sais pas encore. En gros, Draco a besoin de ses bouches trous pour le moment. Olivier (notez bien la majuscule) est un personnage sympathique, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, le pauvre. Je me demande si vous devriez lire ce chapitre, lol. Non mais ne vous en faites pas, ça s'arrangera mais doooucement. Ce chapitre est plus léger, mais Draco ne tombe pas dans les bras de Harry, alors vous n'allez pas aimer. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira (un tout tit peu ?). Merci de me faire partager vos impressions, pardon de vous faire bondir, bizoux !

**Céline 402** : Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente qu'on partage le même point de vue sur le sujet. Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je te fais de gros kiss kiss.

**CélineS** : J'espère que tu vas mieux. La longueur de la review n'est pas importante, le principal c'est que toi, tu ailles bien. Merci encore à toi d'être toujours là, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, mail moi. Gros bisous et à bientôt. (ps : je te rassure, Harry ne va pas souffrir tout le temps)

**Lil'ly** : Superbe paraphrase ! lol. J'adore aussi Syl2Sy et son travail et j'avais reconnu le fameux Wow. OO Merci beaucoup à toi, la suite c'est pour maintenant lol. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. A bientôt.

**Chardon** : Comment ça « sadique en mal de tragédies » !!! Non, moi c'est plutôt l'inverse lol. En fait, j'ai toujours le besoin de « réparer » les gens qui souffrent (je suis la psy de tout le monde autour de moi). Je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent, je veux qu'ils aillent mieux (bon ok, c'est ma main qui les fait souffrir ! oui c'est vrai sur ce coup là tu as raison. Bon, je vais aller pleurer dans un coin) oo Il est évident pour moi de répondre individuellement à chacun, je veux dire, vous prenez le temps de m'écrire, il est naturel que je prenne également le temps de répondre et d'approfondir ce qui doit être approfondi. Les compliments me font plaisir, c'est certain (je suis zumaine, comme dirait un blondinet dans les Borrowers) mais ce qui me permet de vraiment avancer, c'est ce que vous me dites à propos de l'histoire, des personnages, les questions que vous vous posez, les points que vous trouvez obscurs, tout ça m'aide à remettre certaines choses en ordre, à donner plus de profondeur à des personnages etc...En gros, vous bossez pour moi alors merci beaucoup !!! Il est vrai que c'est long de répondre, parfois plus que d'écrire, mais je ne me vois pas zapper cette partie, j'aime beaucoup cela aussi.  
Je suis vraiment contente que tu trouves la psychologie des personnages crédible. C'est un point important pour moi. Enfin voilà, j'espère que la suite te plaira, elle en dit plus sur Draco, Sirius et...tu verras, je ne vais pas te bousiller l'histoire. Encore merci et à bientôt. Une auteuse heureuse. ;-)

**Vif d'Or** : Tu comprends tout à fait bien. Draco ne se sentait pas assez bien pour Harry mais tout ce qu'il a pu ressentir à l'école a été rasé pour lui. Nous ne sommes pas loin d'une relation entre eux, mais il reste à savoir quel type de relations...je prends les paris. Lol. J'espère quand même que le chapitre deux n'a pas été trop dur à lire, même si je comprends qu'il l'ait été un peu. J'avoue que j'ai écrit en un seul jet la scène dans laquelle Draco est sous la douche, parce que je n'aurais pas pu la faire en plusieurs fois tellement ça me retournait l'estomac. Je me demande si je suis faite pour ça moi oo Merci beaucoup à toi d'être toujours là, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Normalement (je dis normalement, parce que chaque fois que je dis quelque chose, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ! lol), il est moins dense que le précédent. Gros bisou à toi.

**Zanzan** : Mdr, tu t'es gouré de fic je crois, parce que moi aussi j'avais vu le « pansait » et ça m'avait interpellée. Lol Quand je pense que j'ai cherché pendant un moment lol. Merci beaucoup en tous cas. C'est vrai que pour le moment, c'est très psychologique et ça va le rester, mais l'action aura une plus grande place. Disons qu'on va osciller entre l'un et l'autre, sinon ce serait trop pesant. Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise et j'espère que ça va continuer. Ciao ciao.

**Mel-Imoen** : Bonsoir !  
Je crois que le viol n'implique pas seulement une pénétration, même si la justice voit les choses de cette façon (l'injuste justice). Tout ce qui est atteinte à l'intimité et l'intégrité de la personne peut être vécue intérieurement comme un viol, c'est pourquoi il est important de ne pas minimiser les évènements. Je ne vais pas en dire plus ici, je n'ai pas envie qu'on lise cela. Il y a un moment dans la souffrance (j'en viens au moment où tu dis que l'impression de saleté doit être durable) où on ne ressent plus rien du tout. Comme enfermé dans une coquille, on regarde les choses, on voit mais on ne ressent pas, et puis par flash, ça revient occasionnellement. Il est important de se faire aider, ou au moins, d'admettre qu'on a mal. C'est pour cela que dans la fic, je fais intervenir Sirius comme le porteur du secret, l'imago paternel qui sait et qui ne juge pas, qui souffre en silence avec Draco. Ainsi, Draco a quelqu'un a qui dire « j'ai mal » et c'est un pas vers le « mieux ». Sans Sirius, il serait emmuré dans le silence qui tue psychiquement.  
En ce qui concerne Ron, j'ai détesté écrire et lui faire dire ces mots ignobles, mais tu as bien compris le pourquoi. Il s'inquiète, il sait peut être avant tout le monde ce qui va arriver. Il veut provoquer Draco.  
En tous cas je te remercie beaucoup pour tes encouragements et je pense qu'à un moment, je vais bloquer sur cette fic, mais j'irai au bout. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, il est, selon moi (et si au moins une fois quand je donne mon avis sur ce que je fais, on m'approuvait ? lol) moins tendu.  
A bientôt.  
PS : Bien sûr que c'est après avoir lu « Le début après la fin » que j'ai eu envie de me mettre à écrire. Ça m'a inspirée. Et ça m'a aussi retenue de mettre mon premier chapitre en ligne, parce que je me disais « wow, je n'arrive pas à la cheville de cette fille. Je vais avoir l'air d'une idiote avec mon truc débile ».

**Chris52 **: Ah vi vi vi ! J'adore tes review dialogues !!! mdr. Bon, Draco se plaint d'être encore la victime, il n'a pas tort, mais Harry aussi est victime.  
Black : Draco, essaye de voir, de savoir, que l'être que tu aimes, ou que ton meilleur ami, a subi de telles atrocités. C'est un sentiment horrible, une impression qu'on n'a pas le droit de souffrir car on n'a pas été agressés, mais en fait, la souffrance, le sentiment d'impuissance sont bien présents. Alors Draco, arrête de penser à ta poire deux secondes !!!!  
Harry : t'es une grosse connasse BN !  
Draco : et en plus, t'écris mal. Paf, dans tes dents de sorcière !  
Black : Meuh ! Bon j'espère au moins que Chris aimera ce chapitre...  
Harry : Il craint ton chapitre, il est tout pourri ! Non mais, me faire ça a moi, le gentil bisounours !  
Draco : et à moi, je gent...sexy bisoun...boy ! Harry a raison, ton chapitre c'est de la cacaboune en branche.  
BlackN : Meuh ! Bon ben, à bientôt Chris !  
Draco et Harry : Elle au moins, elle est gentille.  
BlackN : je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui écris cette histoire et que le chapitre n'est pas fini, je peux ajouter des choses horribles. Draco, un quart d'heure américain avec PANSY, ça te va ? Harry, tu veux faire une gâterie à Rogue ?  
Draco : Wow, comme t'es belle aujourd'hui BN ! T'as fait un truc à tes cheveux ? C'est magnifique !  
Harry : Ce n'est pas les cheveux Draco, c'est...wow, tu as perdu au moins 4 kilos depuis hier ! Ça te va bien. Je t'ai déjà dit que ton style d'écriture frôlait la perfection ? Sincèrment.  
Black : Bande de menteurs Serpentardisés (copyright BlackNemesis 2004 lol) ! Je préfère aller écrire plutôt que d'entendre vos salades. A bientôt Chris !

**Oxaline** : Bonsoir ! Je te remercie beaucoup, je suis vraiment très touchée par le fait que tu ressentes autant d'émotions en lisant ce chapitre. Alors pour Ron, ça a été très dur d'écrire de telles choses, mais il voulait provoquer Draco et il fallait « taper fort », en plus on peut le comprendre, il s'inquiète pour sa famille et pour Harry. Quelque part, il a compris ce qui allait arriver avant tout le monde. En ce qui concerne l'article, j'ai essayé de garder le coté sarcastique de Draco, combiné avec un peu de Rogue pour faire l'interview très élogieuse envers Harry, pour à la fin lui faire comprendre qu'il lui en voulait de l'avoir jeté dans les spotlights (j'ai le mot français sur le bout des doigts mais je ne le retrouve pas lol). Ensuite tu as tout à fait raison, Harry ne voit pas Draco comme lui se voit et c'est en comprenant cela que Harry va pouvoir se rapprocher de Draco.  
Et non, ça ne va pas être bien compliqué, mais 'légèrement' compliqué, nuance lol. Ok, c'est la même chose. En fait, je comptais faire quelque chose de très approfondi, une histoire compliquée mais je crois que ça va saouler tout le monde au bout d'un moment. On va finir par avoir 50 chapitres, ça risquerait de lasser à la longue. Alors je vais faire un peu plus simple, si j'en suis capable. Lol.  
Oui oui, Sirius est bi, et Draco surveille le vocabulaire de tout le monde. Dans le quatrième livre, lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, quand la marque des ténèbres apparaît et Ron insulte copieusement Draco. Ce dernier lui dit de faire attention à son vocabulaire ou un truc dans le genre et ça m'a fait délirer que lui, il dise ça. Il remet ça dans le tome 5, quand il dit à Harry d'être poli. Alors j'ai condensé ces remarques en une seule, qui revient tout au long des chapitres, et qui est un sujet de plaisanteries avec les autres.  
J'ai effectivement un gros faible pour Sirius, j'aime beaucoup le personnage et quand dans le tome 5, Bellatrix fait la connasse (surveille ton vocabulaire BlackN !) j'en ai pleuré.  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, il est plus léger, sinon c'est trop lourd (logique implacable, je me demande comment je n'ai pas encore reçu le prix nobel d'écriture ou de mathématiques moi !). Bonne lecture ! A bientôt et encore merci

**Melykumo** : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. J'espère que la suite te plaira également, elle est moins difficile alors cette fois, tu ne seras pas émue aux larmes. Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! bizz

**Lexy-Kun 1, 2 et 3 !! **: Coucou toi ! Moi ton idole ? Voilà une jolie façon de me laisser les bras ballants et la bouche ouverte sans qu'il en sorte un seul son (et c'est rare que je ne parle pas !!! mdr). Bref, je suis très touchée. Pour en revenir à des sujets plus sérieux, je ne pensais pas que cette fic aurait un tel impact et en appellerait autant au vécu de certains. Je tiens tout d'abord à te rassurer : il existe réellement des gens qui peuvent se mettre à la place des autres pour comprendre leur vécu, leur souffrance, on appelle ça des qualités d'empathie. Bien entendu, personne ne peut ressentir à ta place, mais certains peuvent vraiment comprendre. Alors tu as écrit quelque chose à ce sujet ? Ce n'est pas en ligne sur je suppose ? L'écriture est une façon de mettre en mot une expérience, une peur, c'est pour certains une excellente thérapie et j'espère que ça t'a aidé d'écrire. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as raison de t'interroger sur l'importance qu'il faut donner à ce qui t'es arrivé et il ne faut pas que tu minimise cela. En effet, à partir du moment où on atteint ton corps, ton intimité, peu importe qu'il y ait eu plus ou non, c'est une situation qui peut être perçue comme traumatisante et, visiblement dans ton cas, si tu as eu besoin de te façonner un monde dans lequel tu étais en sécurité, c'était un évènement (ou une succession d'évènements, je ne sais pas) que tu as nié. A partir du moment où tu nies, c'est bien que ton inconscient refuse d'accepter le traumatisme que tu as subi, avec le lot de culpabilité que cela entraîne, tu as tout à fait raison de souligner ce point. Généralement, la victime se sent bien plus coupable que le bourreau. « Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ? » est la question qui revient souvent, ou alors « c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû parler ». Il n'est pas facile de le faire, c'est souvent tellement profondément ancré que si on fait tout ressortir, on risque de souffrir beaucoup, de se sentir déprimé, pourtant c'est un pas vers de meilleurs choses. Il suffit de bien choisir la personne à qui on en parle. Si on en parle à quelqu'un qui ne comprend rien (« mais pourquoi tu retournais chez ton oncle s'il te touchait ? » par exemple, ou « oh mais ça fait 10 ans, tu devrais oublier »), ça risque de faire très mal, mais il faut vraiment savoir que des gens comprennent, des amis qui ont cette qualité d'empathie, des professionnels, des inconnus que tu ne reverras plus. C'est peut être pour cela qu'il t'es plus facile de me le dire plutôt qu'à ta famille, parce que moi, tu n'as pas à « m'affronter » tous les jours. Dès que j'aurais installé msn, on pourra en reparler, mais le problèmes, c'est qu'en effet, les liens ne s'affichent pas sur , donc ça ne s'est pas affiché. Bof, je trouverai bien un jour. Avec un peu de persistance. Sinon j'ai toujours l'e mail, il est sur Bon, après tout ça, je n'ai plus grand-chose à dire sur ma fic. Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Voilà. Lol. Non mais en fait, je comprends que ça te fasse bondir l'histoire des avocats au procès, et pourtant, c'est souvent ce qu'ils essayent de faire : rendre coupable la victime. Là j'avais écrit un gros pamphlet bien énervé mais je l'ai effacé lol. Je trouve intelligente ta réaction face à Sirius qui a caché la vérité à Harry et le fait qu'il était normal que Draco ait besoin de temps seul pour se reconstruire. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. La réaction de Ron est compréhensible dans le premier chapitre, parce que d'un coté, il sait que Harry et Draco seraient éventuellement bien ensembles et ça le rendrait heureux, mais il se sent coupable par rapport à Ginny et Charlie. Dans le chapitre deux, il essaye de protéger sa famille et ses amis, mais en même temps, il veut provoquer Draco qui agit trop « normalement » à son goût ; comme si sortir avec plusieurs personnes à la fois était «normal » ! Tu as bien vu, la boxe (enfin le sport en général, et d'autres choses aussi) empêchent Draco de s'écrouler quand tout remonte à la surface. Comme tu l'as si bien dit dans ta deuxième partie de review, il y a une faille dans le système de défense de Draco. C'est vrai que Harry ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte, Draco est devenu très bon acteur avec le temps. Ça va vite avec toi, allez Harry, quitte Ginny ! lol Oula, ma réponse fait un chapitre à elle toute seule ! lol J'espère en tous cas que ce chapitre te plaira, il est plus léger parce que le dramatique tout le long, ça finirait par être lourd, pour vous comme pour moi (bon, ce chapitre n'est quand même pas comique non plus, je ne sais pas faire !). Gros gros bisous et j'espère pouvoir te lire bientôt. A plus pitchoune !

**Saï-Na** (je n'ai pas le petit chapeau espagnol sur mon clavier, désolée) : Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour ton mot qui m'a beaucoup touchée. Je compte garder un certain réalisme pour cette fic, mais le réalisme est quelque chose de très subjectif. Quelqu'un qui pense qu'après un viol, il faut forcément se conduire comme une petite bête apeurée devant les phares d'une voiture ne trouvera pas réaliste ma façon de présenter les choses. Pour la suite, j'ai prévu de vite réunir Draco et Harry, mais dans quel type de relation ? Car pour moi, c'est le coté relationnel qui prime. C'est clair que tu as raison, je vais avoir besoin de pas mal de soutien. Me dire qu'on adore l'histoire est une chose (je ne dis pas que ça me dérange, oula, j'aime bien ! lol) mais pour moi, le soutien c'est aussi me dire «dans le chapitre précédent, je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi machin a fait ça, » ou «c'était trop flou, trop détaillé, trop long, trop nul, ou pas assez... ». Tu fais une fixette sur les longs chapitres ? Oula, je vais sauter plein de lignes alors ! oo Je trouve ta remarque sur le soucis de vocabulaire de Draco très pertinente et vraiment bien sentie, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. En fait ce n'est pas une conséquence de ce qui lui est arrivé mais quelque chose qu'il a depuis toujours. C'est dans le tome 4, quand Ron l'insulte copieusement que Draco lui répond de faire attention à sa façon de parler (je ne me souviens plus du terme exact, mais peut être était ce « surveille ton vocabulaire » il faut que je vérifie lol). Dans le tome 5, pareil, il dit à Harry d'être plus poli quand il se fait insulter et je me suis dit que ça pourrait faire une sorte de tic amusant à la longue, une phrase qu'il répèterait machinalement, qui serait comme une marque de fabrication et qui ferait rire ou énerverait tout le monde, suivant l'humeur du moment. Oui, j'ai un sens de l'humour particulier. ;-)  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur. Il est plus tranquille que les autres (à chaque fois que je donne mon opinion sur un chapitre, en général on me contredit donc on verra ce que tu en penses lol). Merci encore pour ton soutien et bonne lecture ! Grosse bizzz !

**Angel-Blue** : Coucou toi ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Je suis également contente que l'on soit d'accord sur le fait de ne pas se servir d'un viol pour rapprocher les personnages, on peut trouver un évènement dramatique autre et moins grave (Molly Weasley qui se casse une jambe, c'est dramatique et pas insultant lol). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, il est plus soft. A bientôt.

**Melhuiwen** : Hey ya ! (oui, je suis bilingue lol). Je te remercie beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un tit mot, ça fait toujours très plaisir de te lire. Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire quand tu parles du fait de sourire quand ça ne va pas. Il n'y a aucune hypocrisie là dedans, juste une réaction inconsciente défensive (selon moi, et je ne suis pas Freud malheureusement...rectification, je serais déjà morte d'un cancer de la mâchoire, alors non, heureusement que je ne suis pas Freud !). Comme dit Whitney Houston, « it's not right, but it's ok ». J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas, on en apprend plus sur Draco et...c'est à peu près tout lol. A bientôt !

**Margarita6** : Wow, merci beaucoup à toi, tu es toujours au rendez vous quand un nouveau chapitre sort, c'est vraiment adorable de ta part. Et oui, Draco est le papillon de Charlie, parce qu'il vole de bras en bras. Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Charlie mais tout plutôt que la place de Draco. Encore merci pour tes encouragements. A bientôt. Bisous bella.

**Shunrya** : Coucou ! Merci d'être toujours présente et pour ton mail. J'aime beaucoup la façon que tu as de lire mes fics, c'est-à-dire avec l'esprit totalement ouvert et une compréhension toujours très fine. Si j'ai choisi Charlie pour être avec Draco, c'est parce que c'est le Weasley que je préfère. Je le trouve plus indépendant que les autres par rapport à Molly qui est une vraie mère poule (limite insupportable à mon goût, surtout sa façon de faire main basse sur Harry, comme s'il était son fils préféré). Il est vrai que la réaction de Ron est compréhensible, les mots qu'il a utilisés sont inadmissibles, mais le but qu'il poursuivait était louable, c'est pour cela que Harry ne lui en veut pas trop. Quant à Draco, je pense qu'il ne veut même pas savoir si quelqu'un le comprend, tout ce qui le rend malade, c'est que tout le monde sache ce qui lui est arrivé. J'espère que la suite sera aussi intéressante à tes yeux. Bonne lecture et bisoux.

**Vallou** : Hello et merci beaucoup à toi. Alors je suis d'accord, Draco a du caca dans les yeux. Ok, entre Harry et Olivier, c'est forcément Harry qui risque de prendre le cœur de Draco, mais en attendant, il préfère nier tranquillement avec Quidditch Boy. Lol J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! Kisu.

**Shunrei** : Alors j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment qualifier le moment du viol de Draco. Peut être noir. Quant à l'affection de Sirius pour Draco, elle vient du fait que Draco l'ait sauvé de l'arcade dans laquelle Bellatrix l'avait fait tomber. Ensuite ils se sont bien entendus dans l'ordre du phoenix. Ensuite, et bien Sirius l'explique lui-même dans ce chapitre alors je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère qu'il répondra complètement à ta question. Merci beaucoup à toi ! A bientôt !

**Ayu4ever** : Bonjour ! Comment ça va ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Elle était très instructive puisque j'ignorais qu'il y avait une chanson kitch qui portait ce nom (tu t'en doutes lol). J'espère en tous cas que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre dans lequel on en apprend plus sur Draco. A bientôt et merci encore !

**Fliflou** : Merci beaucoup à toi et j'espère que la suite te plaira, même si Harry et Draco ne sont pas encore ensemble. A bientôt !

**CHAPITRE TROIS : KARIM **

Sirius rentra chez lui très tôt dans la matinée. Il trouva Harry assis sur les marches de sa somptueuse villa.

« Je croyais qu'on devait se parler, » remarqua Harry en se relevant.

« Tu m'as attendu toute la nuit ? Excuse moi, j'avais une affaire urgente à régler. »

Il étreignit son filleul et Harry fut troublé par l'odeur de Sirius. Une odeur familière, agréable, une douce odeur de lait de palme, celle du gel douche de Draco !

Sirius sembla plutôt surpris de recevoir le poing de Harry en pleine figure. Il vacilla mais il parvint quand même à garder son équilibre. Ses yeux noirs lancèrent des éclairs alors qu'il tenait sa mâchoire endolorie.

« Entre immédiatement pour m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment, ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction. Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde pense que le Ministre se laisse faire par ses Aurors. »

Harry le suivit à l'intérieur en serrant les poings et aussitôt, il attaqua.

« Tu as baisé avec Draco cette nuit ! »

Sirius soupira pour marquer son exaspération puis il fit apparaître deux cafés. Il en tendit un à Harry et son regard s'adoucit.

« Alors, mon fougueux filleul adoré, oui, j'étais avec Draco cette nuit, et non, il ne couche pas à la chaîne, contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire. En ce qui me concerne, je suis déçu que tu puisses penser que je soies capable de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un que tu as aimé plus que ta propre vie. »

Harry se laissa choir sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Sirius s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil en face de lui et il attendit que Harry parle.

« Excuse moi.

- Bon, ça arrive de se méprendre. Et puis crois moi, si j'aimais quelqu'un comme Draco, je serais maladivement jaloux moi aussi. »

Harry releva brusquement la tête et il lança un regard stupéfait à son parrain.

« Mais, je ne suis pas amoureux de Draco. Je suis juste un peu déstabilisé par son retour.

- Admettons, répondit Sirius avec un sourire énigmatique. Tu sembles avoir passé la nuit sur les marches de la maison, pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'après deux jours de vie commune, Ginny en a déjà assez de toi et qu'elle te renvoie chez toi !

- Tu sais bien que non. Je voulais te parler c'est tout. Il y a trop de questions sans réponses et j'ai besoin de savoir, Sirius.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne t'ai pas dit que Draco était en vie ?

- Oui, et je veux toute l'histoire. Pas juste des bribes, parce que là, je t'en veux à mort.

- Pose tes questions, mais je me réserve le droit de ne pas répondre si certaines peuvent mettre Draco mal à l'aise. Mais Harry, avant tout, sache qu'il a été très difficile pour moi de garder se secret et de te voir souffrir un peu plus chaque jour. Ça m'a complètement rongé à l'intérieur mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je t'assure Harry que chaque fois que je te tenais dans mes bras pour te réconforter, je me maudissais de ne rien pouvoir t'avouer.»

Harry observa son parrain en se répétant qu'il avait une chance inouïe qu'une personne aussi formidable soit dans sa vie. Il avait vécu tant d'horreurs, et pourtant, il gardait son coté enfant intacte. Il était grand et séduisant, ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade soignée et brillante dans son dos. Ses yeux opales étaient plein de bonté mais ils pouvaient devenir dangereusement menaçants si on le contrariait. Presque toujours habillé de noir, il était le Ministre de la Magie le plus jeune et le plus apprécié qu'ait connu le monde de la magie.

Il méritait ces honneurs plus que quiconque.

« Depuis quand sais tu que Draco n'est pas mort ? Commença Harry.

- Je suis tellement désolé Harry, j'avais promis à Draco de ne rien dire à personne. Il m'a fait jurer et je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences à ce moment là. J'avais une dette de sorcier envers lui car tu sais qu'il m'a sauvé la vie. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je le sais depuis le jour où il est sorti de sa catatonie à l'hôpital. Le guérisseur, tu te souviens de ce gosse qui était tombé amoureux de Draco rien qu'en le regardant dormir et qui avait été gueuler sur tous les toits que le Sauveur avait été violé ? »

Harry hocha lentement la tête en se remémorant à quel point il avait détesté ce médicomage pour cela.

« Et bien, poursuivit Sirius en se resservant un café, il m'a fait appeler lorsque Draco a commencé à parler.

- Pourquoi toi ? Demanda Harry en ne résistant pas à la tension et en allumant une cigarette.

- Parce que Draco m'a demandé, tout simplement. Harry, si tu l'avais vu. J'en rêve encore quelquefois, comme je rêve du moment maudit où je l'ai sorti de la cabane de Hagrid. Bref, Draco était terrorisé car, si pour nous la bataille finale avait eu lieu trois mois avant, pour lui, elle datait de la veille. Il était complètement abattu, des larmes plein les yeux et pourtant, il essayait de lever son petit nez pour faire le fier. On aurait dit un animal blessé qui ne veut pas se laisser attraper, même si c'est pour qu'on le soigne. Il m'a dit qu'il ne supporterait pas que le monde sache et, quand je lui ai avoué que le monde savait déjà, ça a été trop dur à gérer pour lui. Il n'arrivait même pas à me regarder dans les yeux alors que j'étais pour lui une personne de confiance, imagine ce qu'il ressentait par rapport au reste de la population. Dans la cabane de Hagrid, ils lui ont volé sa dignité, sa virginité et son sourire ; sa fierté était la seule chose qu'il lui restait et, par fierté, il ne pouvait pas rester.

- Ok, mais pourquoi l'as-tu aidé à se sauver, pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit qu'ils serait soutenu ici ? Interrogea Harry en ôtant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

- Je l'ai aidé à fuir et je le referais s'il le fallait, même si je n'étais pas d'accord. Je voulais le garder près de moi pour veiller sur lui. J'avais une dette envers lui, il m'avait sauvé d'un enfer où j'allais mourir. Ne vois tu pas qu'il devait partir, c'était une question de survie psychique pour lui ? Il savait que tout le monde voudrait connaître les détails les plus sordides et il n'était pas prêt pour cela. Il paniquait littéralement à l'idée d'aller témoigner au Ministère car confronter ses agresseurs signifiait les entendre prétendre qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal et que Draco voulait que ça arrive. Il avait tellement honte, Harry. Il me suppliait de l'aider à fuir ou alors de le tuer. Il se sentait humilié. Il a mis un moment avant de me regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

- Donc tu l'as non seulement aidé mais tu l'as, en plus, revu après ça ?! Raconte ! Parce que je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu me cacher cela en voyant à quel point je souffrais. J'ai voulu me laisser crever et toi, tu me prenais dans tes bras en me disant de faire le deuil bordel ! S'écria Harry, des larmes de rage dans le yeux.

- Surveille ton vocabulaire, Potter. » Récita Sirius avec un petit sourire entendu.

L'allusion à Draco et à sa manie du vocabulaire arracha un rire à Harry. Son parrain était très doué pour détendre l'atmosphère et personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir plus de dix minutes.

« Crache, Black.

- Ok, reprit Sirius. J'ai persuadé le guérisseur de nous aider, puisqu'il était responsable de la fuite aux média. Il a suffit d'un regard implorant de Draco pour qu'il accepte d'annoncer sa mort. J'ai ensuite eu l'idée de le faire aller en Suisse. Je m'y étais caché quand tout le monde me prenait pour un tueur psychopathe et je savais que les sorciers étaient peu impressionnés par les rumeurs là bas. Bien sûr, au début ils ont reconnu Draco et leur Ministre de la Magie l'a questionné. Draco lui a dit la vérité et le Ministère l'a soutenu dans sa démarche, pour le remercier d'avoir vaincu Voldemort. Et tout le long, Draco et sa grande gueule braillaient que c'était toi qui avait battu Voldemort et que lui n'avait fait qu'achever le travail. Et il a raison, Harry, il faut que tu admettes que c'est toi qui as tué Voldemort en l'affaiblissant au point qu'il ne pouvait plus que regarder Draco le tuer. C'est ta baguette, donc toi, qui as lancé l'Avada Kedavra. Et puis, il y avait ce lien entre vous : tu lui avais donné ton cœur, c'était ton cœur qui battait en lui au moment où lui, ne se sentait plus humain, voilà pourquoi c'est toi, qui a tué Voldemort. J'étais là, Harry. J'ai vu une lumière blanche sortir de ton corps pour envelopper Draco. Pour en revenir au sujet, Draco a étudié la médicomagie et il est devenu l'un des meilleurs praticiens du pays. Il se réfugiait complètement dans les études et dans le travail. C'était très inquiétant. Il refusait de parler et il prétendait que tout allait bien. Il s'isolait complètement et je crois que j'étais son seul contact pendant près de six mois. Il vivait chez les Moldus, qui n'étaient au courant de rien, alors il s'est fait de nouveaux amis, car avec eux, il respirait. Il pouvait être lui-même, sans baisser les yeux. Et puis il a commencé à ressortir dehors, pour d'autres raisons que les cours. Il voyait enfin un peu de lumière dans tout le noir qu'il broyait. Parfois, il faisait des crises de rage terribles, sans raison apparente, il cassait tout, il se blessait, et puis une heure après, tout allait mieux. C'était impressionnant. Mais il a repris le dessus. Tout ça pour dire que, vu son état et vu comme il était devenu sauvage, je ne pouvais pas le trahir en t'avouant tout. Il n'avait personne d'autre que moi.

- Mais j'étais en train d'en mourir ! Tu m'as regardé perdre le goût de vivre !

- Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu te laisserais vraiment dépérir car tu as en toi une force de vie impressionnante. Je te faisais confiance. Et, Harry, j'ai promis cela alors que Draco était à l'hôpital, honteux et haineux. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il avait été pris comme une vulgaire chienne, que jamais il ne pourrait sortir dans la rue ; c'était trop difficile de le voir souffrir ainsi et, quand il m'a demandé de l'aider, j'admets que je n'ai pas pensé à ta douleur. Je n'ai pensé qu'à le sortir de son état dépressif. Putain Harry, c'était un gosse de 18 ans, terrorisé et humilié, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de songer que ça aurait pu être toi. Et tu sais quoi ? J'étais soulagé que ce soit lui et pas toi à sa place. Te rends tu compte de l'impression immonde que ça me faisait lorsque j'avais ce genre de pensées dans la tête ? Je me sentais terriblement coupable de réagir ainsi. Alors j'ai fait pour lui ce que j'aurais fait pour toi. Tu comprends ? Questionna Sirius en se massant les tempes. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il était fier de l'être d'exception qu'était son parrain, même s'il lui en voulait encore d'avoir gardé le secret.

« Savait-il ce qui se passait ici ?

- Oui, il me posait une ou deux questions de temps en temps, mais rarement.

- Il a su que ses parents avaient reçu le baiser des Détraqueurs ?

- Tout à fait, répondit Sirius. Il en a été très peiné et ça l'a énervé car il est clair que ses parents sont des monstres qui l'ont blessé toute sa vie, encore aujourd'hui, même s'il refuse d'en parler. Quand je pense que ce salaud de Lucius a laissé son enfant se faire torturer de la sorte, ça me rend malade. »

Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, Harry fut jaloux de la relation que Sirius entretenait avec Draco. Peut être était ce parce que Sirius était SON parrain et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il soit accaparé par quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Ou alors était ce parce que Harry voulait être celui dont Draco avait eu besoin dans ses moments noirs. Or, il avait été évincé de la vie de l'être qu'il aimait à la folie, et en même temps, d'une partie de la vie de son parrain. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se rallumer une cigarette.

« Tu fumes trop, constata Sirius. Ces trucs Moldus tuent.

- Je sais, mais là, tu m'excuseras, j'en ai besoin. J'arrêterai dès qu'on aura fini de discuter, ça te va ?

- Je suis aux anges, plaisanta Sirius en rejetant sa longue chevelure noire en arrière.

- Draco sait il que Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle en ont pris pour vingt ans et que Flint est mort ? Questionna soudain Harry.

- Oui, je le lui ai dit, mais il s'en fiche, répondit Sirius avec une voix étrangement sombre. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il prétend.

- As-tu demandé à Kingsley de mentir sur la mort de Draco ?

- Tout à fait.

- Ok, comment Draco en est il arrivé à être le 'papillon' de Charlie Weasley, il hait les Weasley.

- Il y a deux ans, Charlie a eu ce grave accident avec un dragon en Roumanie. Les médicomages ont préféré l'envoyer à Genève pour qu'il consulte le meilleur guérisseur et c'est comme ça qu'il a connu et qu'il est tombé fou amoureux de Draco. Au début, Draco repoussait les avances de Charlie et ils sont devenus amis. Et puis Charlie a persuadé Draco qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes et que lui non plus ne voulait pas d'amour, que du bon temps.

- C'est n'importe quoi et je crois que Draco le sait, parce qu'il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir tout l'amour que Charlie éprouve pour lui, remarqua Harry en soupirant.

- Exact. Je crois que Charlie espère gagner le cœur de Draco, mais il se fait des illusions. Draco se sent coupable par rapport à ça mais, visiblement, ça ne l'empêche pas de rester avec Charlie et de sortir avec d'autre.

- Olivier Dubois notamment, constata Harry. Ouais, en gros, il brise les cœurs partout où il passe.

- A mon tour de poser des questions maintenant, déclara Sirius en faisant apparaître une nouvelle tasse de café. Que ressens tu au sujet de son retour parmi nous ? »

Harry toussota, puis il s'éclaircit la gorge. Il repensa à la façon écoeurante dont il avait fait l'amour avec Ginny cette nuit. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir utilisé son corps pour posséder Draco. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de tout analyser et il ne voulait surtout pas le faire. Sirius l'observa longuement, en silence, et il attendit patiemment.

« Je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens, Sirius. C'est très confus. J'aime Ginny.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu aimais Ginny mais si tu aimais toujours Draco.

- Je...c'est...je ne pense pas. Je crois que j'ai envie de lui.

- Alors dans ce cas, tiens toi loin de lui, conseilla Sirius. Parce que, soit tu vas vouloir essayer avec lui et, toucher sa peau c'est ne jamais pouvoir l'oublier, j'ai vu l'effet qu'il fait aux hommes de sa vie ; soit tu vas lui faire du mal, et là c'est moi qui t'empêcherai de l'oublier. Il faut que tu comprennes qu'il ne réagit pas normalement affectivement parlant. Il a vécu des moments difficiles et je crois que son retour parmi nous, le regard que les gens lui portent, sont en train de le replonger dans ces moments.

- Explique moi ça.

- Je ne peux pas, je t'en ai déjà trop dit. Pourquoi n'es tu pas avec Ginny en ce moment ? Pourquoi es tu là, en train de me questionner au sujet de ton ancien amour ? »

Harry resta interdit un instant, puis il préféra prendre congé afin d'éviter ce genre de conversation. Il rentra chez lui et il fut presque soulagé de constater l'absence de Ginny. Elle était déjà partie à l'hôpital, travailler avec Draco. Un sentiment étrange lui noua l'estomac. Il prit une douche rapide et il se rendit au Ministère où il devait interroger un suspect dans une affaire de meurtre avec magie noire.

O

O

On sonnait à la porte. Draco soupira et il finit d'attacher sa cravate avant d'aller ouvrir. Charlie se trouvait tout penaud sur le pas de la porte. Draco lui fit un sourire et aussitôt, le roux vint se jeter dans ses bras.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Draco, sanglota Charlie en essayant de reprendre contenance. Tout ce qui est arrivé hier est...mon frère, ce crétin, et moi qui entre chez toi sans prévenir...excuse moi.

- Tu n'es pas responsable de ton frère. Viens prendre un café. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je dois me rendre au Ministère, puis à l'hôpital pour mettre en place les équipes. Je crois que je vais demander à Hermione Jordan de m'assister, elle est très compétente d'après ce qu'on dit.

- C'est amusant, remarqua Charlie en sortant des tasses, j'ai toujours pensé que mon frère se marierait avec Hermione.

- Ah bon ? Demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil. C'est étrange, moi je le voyais plutôt avec un scroutt à pétard ou un verracrasse. Avec un truc aussi répugnant que lui, pas avec une femme aussi adorable que Luna Lovegood.

- Draco, tu es un incorrigible rancunier, constata Charlie en lui déposant un petit baiser sur le nez. Tu es adorable quand tu es sarcastique.

- Je suis adorable tout le temps, corrigea Draco avec un sourire mutin qui fit littéralement fondre Charlie.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi. Sans vouloir décider pour toi, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir. Passe chez moi à 19 heures. J'ai invité Ginny, Harry, Hermione et Lee.

- Potter sera là ? En quoi c'est censé me faire plaisir ? Et ta sœur ? Je me sens mal à l'aise en sa présence. »

Charlie l'entoura de ses bras puissants et il embrassa son cou.

« Je sais que c'est difficile Draco, je sais que tu ne supporte pas qu'elle ait vu...ce qu'elle a vu. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Et puis tu sais qu'elle t'adore. Je te promets que cette soirée ne sera pas éprouvante pour toi. »

Draco lui jeta un regard noir avant de siffler entre ses dents :

« Qui t'a autorisé à me parler de...de _ça_ ? Qui t'as dit que _je voulais_ en parler ? Je viendrai ce soir, mais j'avais rendez vous avec Olivier Dubois. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas s'il vient aussi. »

Il toisa le roux en le défiant du regard et Charlie baissa la tête, soumis. Draco l'embrassa violemment, comme pour montrer sa supériorité, avant d'enfiler sa robe noire qui flottait autour de lui, à la manière des robes du professeur Rogue. Charlie décrocha un sourire compréhensif à Draco et tous les deux quittèrent l'appartement.

O

Harry et Ron étaient assis dans leur bureau et ils buvaient un jus d'orange. Le sorcier accusé du meurtre de sa femme était passé aux aveux et, à présent, Harry avait le temps de dire à Ron ce qu'il pensait de son comportement. Il inspira profondément, prit une cigarette qu'il cassa en deux, et regarda Ron intensément.

« Ce que tu as fait hier était ignoble. Je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse se permettre de traiter quelqu'un de salope et de pute, comme tu l'as fait avec Draco. Peut importe s'il couche avec toute une équipe de Quidditch, joueurs titulaires, remplaçants et espoirs compris, ça ne fait pas de lui une...tu vois quoi. Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'est arrivé. Tu voulais protéger Charlie ? »

Ron baissa la tête et il contempla longuement ses chaussures.

« Oui, répondit-il. J'adore mon frère et je ne voulais pas qu'il passe pour un con. Et quand j'ai su qu'il était au courant des écarts de Malfoy et qu'il laissait faire, j'ai bondi.

- Qu'était il supposé faire ? Me séquestrer pour que je ne voie personne ? Demanda une voix glaciale derrière eux. »

Tous deux se retournèrent vivement et ils rougirent violemment à la vue de Draco Malfoy, droit comme la justice, un sourire goguenard sur ses lèvres roses et bien dessinées. Il était accompagné de Kingsley Shacklebolt, le chef des Aurors, qui leur lançait un regard lourd de reproches. Le cœur de Harry remonta dans sa gorge et un frisson polaire parcouru son échine lorsque Draco posa ses yeux gris sur lui. Ron se confondit en excuses et Draco resta de marbre, figé comme une statue.

« J'accepte tes excuses, dit il enfin, mais ça ne fait pas de nous des amis, bien entendu. Nous n'avons jamais pu nous supporter, Merlin fasse qu'on se croise le moins souvent possible. Quoi qu'il en soit, Kingsley était venu faire les présentations. Je suis le nouveau consultant du Ministère dans le domaine de la santé publique, ce qui signifie que si vous avez le moindre doute en la matière vous devrez en référer à moi. J'attends que votre travail soit irréprochable. Merci messieurs. »

Il sembla penser à une chose qu'il avait oubliée et il se retourna en lançant :

« A ce soir, Potter. »

Harry se redressa sur sa chaise, une question muette sur le visage. Draco sourit légèrement, malgré la froideur persistante de ses prunelles.

« Potter, es tu au courant de la soirée organisée chez Charlie et à laquelle, évidemment, ton collègue ici présent n'est pas invité ? »

Ron serra les poings et il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas insulter Draco. Harry était incroyablement gêné. Les images de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en mémoire. Son baiser échangé chez Draco et le moment où il lui avait fait l'amour, dans ses fantasmes.

« Non, je n'en savais rien, répondit-il.

- Et bien maintenant tu le sais. Ginny a dû oublier de t'en parler. Inutile de te questionner, nous avons tous compris qui a le pouvoir décisionnel dans votre foyer. »

Harry vit Kingsley menacer d'éclater de rire et il eut envie de lui jeter son verre de jus d'orange au visage. Et, surtout, il voulait effacer ce sourire satisfait du visage de Malfoy à coup de gifles, comme dans le bon vieux temps, le temps où ils se détestaient.

« Je ne pense pas que tu soies en position de tirer des conclusions sur mon couple, rétorqua Harry avec une lueur insolente dans le regard. Tu as refait surface depuis trois jours seulement, je te le rappelle. C'est bien peu pour prétendre connaître les gens.

- Il faut croire que c'est assez long pour que je me fasse une idée juste et précise, répliqua Draco avec un sourire suffisant. Quoi qu'il en soit, rendez vous ce soir chez Charlie, robes de sorciers interdites, n'amène rien, Charlie se charge de tout. Voilà, j'ai passé le message.

- Tu es trop grand Malfoy, intervint Ron. On devrait dresser une statue à ta gloire pour avoir passé le message qui changera la face du monde.

- J'ai déjà une statue à ma gloire, juste dans l'entrée, merci, lança Draco. Quant à changer la face du monde, tu étais où quand Potter et moi avons tué Voldemort ? Sur ce, je vous laisse. A ce soir _Harry_. »

Il fit demi tour, ses robes flottant autour de lui et, dans un bruissement d'étoffe, il quitta le bureau. Harry était troublé par l'odeur élégante et sensuelle de l'eau de toilette de Draco. Il ferma les yeux. Il aurait un mal fou à survivre à une soirée avec sa petite amie et celui qui avait hanté ses pensées pendant plus de sept ans. Sans parler de Charlie, l'amoureux transi qui allait dévorer Draco du regard. Harry fit une prière silencieuse pour que cette maudite soirée soit annulée.

Et comme toujours, dans ces cas là, la soirée eut bien lieu. Harry passa une heure à choisir quoi porter, sous le regard mi amusé, mi inquiet de Ginny. Elle avait revêtu une jolie robe verte, qui faisait ressortir sa chevelure rousse. Harry opta finalement pour un pantalon marron et une tee shirt beige. L'ensemble donnait au hâle de sa peau un éclat particulièrement sensuel. Il était parfait des pieds aux cheveux, dans lesquels il passa une main stressée afin de les ébouriffer un peu plus. Il mit des lentilles de contact et il se tourna vers sa compagne qui leva un pouce en signe d'approbation.

Il la saisit par la taille et ils se rendirent chez Charlie, qui vivait lui aussi dans la partie Moldue de Londres. Le quartier était un peu moins chic que celui de Draco mais il était d'un bon standing. Le dresseur de dragons était à présent maître de conférences à l'université de la magie où il enseignait tout sur ces créatures fascinantes. Il leur ouvrit, un verre de gin tonic à la main. Il était plutôt séduisant dans son costume vert foncé, sans cravatte. Il leur servit à boire et il les prévint immédiatement qu'il avait invité trois amis proches de Draco, trois Moldus qu'il côtoyait depuis deux ans et qui ignoraient tout du monde de la magie.

« Vous comprenez donc qu'il est interdit de parler ou de faire de la magie ce soir, prévint il. »

Hermione éclata de rire en pointant un doigt en direction de Lee, pour faire comprendre à ses amis que son mari allait mettre les pieds dans le plat. Lee se mit à lui courir après et s'en suivit une magistrale partie de chatouilles à laquelle Harry, Ginny et Charlie se joignirent. Ils ne durent leur salut qu'à la sonnerie de la porte. Draco fit son entrée. Il était à tomber à la renverse avec son pantalon noir qui moulait à la perfection ses jambes bien dessinées et sa chemise blanche près du corps qui donnait une envie et une seule : celle de l'arracher. Il était accompagné d'Olivier qui le tenait par les épaules, ce qui sembla plutôt mal venu aux yeux des autres convives. Mais personne ne fit la moindre remarque. Draco embrassa rapidement Charlie, sous le regard torve d'Olivier, puis il se servit une Pina Colada, imité par son dernier flirt en date. Le capitaine des Canons de Chudley était plus grand que Draco et il sembla à Harry que le blond aimait particulièrement cette différence de taille. La sonnerie de la porte retentit une nouvelle fois, brisant le silence gêné.

Charlie se rua dans l'entrée et il revint accompagné de deux hommes et une femme. La femme était châtain aux cheveux courts, ronde et plutôt jolie. Son sourire était lumineux et Harry la suspecta d'être une briseuse de cœurs avec son regard marron clair qui caressait tous ceux qui l'entouraient, et particulièrement Ginny.

Ginny !

Harry vit sa compagne rougir et faire un petit signe de tête en direction de la jeune femme.

Le second homme devait avoir 25 ans passés et il était grand, châtain aux yeux bleus. Il regardait partout autour de lui, cherchant désespérément quelqu'un. Il semblait être l'extraverti de la bande.

Le troisième homme devait avoir l'âge de Harry et ce dernier se retint de siffler son admiration. Les cheveux noirs, la peau brune, il était plus petit que la moyenne et très mince. Il avait l'air calme, serein. Son visage était d'une beauté douce et on aurait facilement eu envie de le protéger s'il n'avait pas eu ces yeux noirs et volontaires. Harry se demanda de quel pays du Maghreb il était originaire.

« Excusez moi, avez-vous vu un sexy blondinet dans les parages ? Demanda le grand avec un fort accent américain. »

Draco vit volte face et Harry fut littéralement sidéré de le voir bondir de joie, un vrai sourire illuminant son visage angélique. C'était une autre personne, totalement différente du Draco Malfoy qu'il connaissait.

« Oh putain Jared ! » S'écria-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras et en l'étouffant.

_Surveille ton vocabulaire, Malfoy_, pensa Harry.

« Surveille ton vocabulaire, Draco, déclara le petit en faisant un clin d'œil à Draco.

- Karim, je ne peux pas croire que tu soies là. » Murmura Draco en l'étreignant, les yeux fermés, comme pour apprécier le moment.

Harry sentit une douleur violente lui comprimer l'estomac. Il y avait entre les deux hommes une intensité érotique presque palpable et Harry en conclut qu'ils avaient dû être amants, s'ils ne l'étaient pas toujours. Karim avait l'air gentil mais Harry su à la minute où Draco l'avait étreint, qu'il le détesterait, lui qui était capable de faire naître des sourires radieux sur le visage de Draco, lui qui connaissait Draco d'une façon que Harry ne soupçonnait pas, lui, enfin, qui vous faisait voyager rien qu'avec son regard. Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry broya la main de Ginny.

« Sympa de me laisser en plan, déclara la jeune femme en souriant.

- Viens là que je te mette une fessée ma grande, plaisanta Draco en l'embrassant. Comment est ce possible ? Que faites vous ici ?

- Tout d'abord, laissez nous vous présenter Jared, Karim et Lana, dit Charlie en les embrassant tous. Jared était le voisin de Draco. Nous avons fait des fêtes de fous en leur compagnie. Les bars de Genève s'en souviennent encore !

- Vous nous manquiez tellement, avoua Karim en regardant uniquement Draco. Ces trois jours nous ont semblé mornes et vides sans vous alors nous voilà, prêts à mettre le feu à Londres. »

Il prit la main de Draco et ce dernier lui fit un sourire resplendissant, un sourire qui adoucissait considérablement son visage. Un sourire pour lequel Harry se serait damné. Un sourire pour lequel Harry haïssait Karim de toutes ses forces. Un regard vers Olivier et Harry comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul.

_Il_ _ne manquait plus qu'un troisième amoureux pour que le tableau soit complet_, songea Harry. _Voyons voir, avec qui Draco finira-t-il la nuit ? Karim ? Charlie ? Olivier ? Comment peut il faire autant de mal à Charlie ? Et comment Charlie peut il laisser faire ? Et Olivier, je l'ai connu avec plus de caractère que ça. Pas partageur normalement le Dubois. Et en quoi ça me regarde, hein ? _

Il sorti de ses rêveries et se dirigea vers le balcon pour se rafraîchir. Il tomba sur Charlie et Karim, en pleine conversation. Il allait faire demi tour mais Karim le rappela.

« Nous parlions de Draco, déclara Charlie avec un sourire désolé, ce n'est pas un sujet tabou, Harry. Tu peux te joindre à nous.

- Puis je te poser une question Harry ? » Demanda Karim d'un air décidé.

Harry hocha la tête, incertain.

« Tu connais Draco depuis longtemps non ? A ton avis, Charlie a-t-il raison de se laisser faire de la sorte ? Toi, si tu étais avec Draco, tu accepterais tous ces mecs qui tournent autour ?

- Si j'étais amoureux, je ne sais pas ce que je serais prêt à faire. Draco est quelqu'un de bien. Mais je ne pense pas que j'accepterais d'organiser une soirée avec deux autres de ses amants.

- Tu parles de ce beau mec, Olivier, et de moi ? Interrogea Karim en souriant.

- Oui.

- Je ne suis pas avec Draco. Je l'ai été, il y a deux ans et demi. Il découvrait juste son homosexualité et je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un refuser avec une telle violence le fait d'être gay. Nous sommes restés ensemble quelques mois. Et puis il s'est mis à devenir sarcastique, blessant et il m'a proposé cette connerie de relation sans attaches ou on s'amuse et point. Il y a un truc qui s'appelle « fierté » et qui ne mérite pas d'être piétinée comme ça. C'est pour ça que je voudrais savoir si tu pourrais laisser ta fierté de coté par amour, comme le fait Charlie.

- Je crois que non, répondit Harry.

- Ecoutez, je sais que je ne devrais pas accepter tout ça, reconnu Charlie. Mais je veux profiter de chaque minute que je passe avec Draco. On a déjà eu cette conversation, Karim, et tu m'as déjà dit de ne pas me laisser marcher dessus, mais je n'ai pas l'impression de me faire piétiner. Draco ne fait pas ça pour me blesser. Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire Karim. On fait ce qu'on veut c'est tout. Lui veut aller papillonner, moi je veux être avec lui. C'est aussi simple que ça. Allons manger. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et il alla rejoindre Draco qui avait une discussion animée avec Jared, Ginny et Lana. Harry remarqua que Draco ne regardait jamais Ginny et cela lui brisa le cœur. Il se tourna vers Karim et son visage parfait. Dieu qu'il le haïssait.

« Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour vivre en sachant que demain sera peut être son dernier jour dans les bras de Draco, lança Karim en allumant une cigarette.

- Tu crois que si Draco tombe amoureux il arrêtera de papillonner comme dit Charlie ?

- Je crois que Draco Malfoy est incapable de tomber amoureux. J'y ai longtemps cru, mais il est bloqué. Je ne sais pas, il y a un mystère qui l'entoure, quelque chose de dramatique mais jamais il ne parle. Enfin bref, jamais je ne pourrais supporter ce que Charlie supporte. Je lui ai dit que si Draco me proposait une relation véritable, exclusive, je me précipiterais. Tu sais ce qu'il a dit ?

- Aucune idée.

- Rien. Il n'a rien dit. Moi je me serais cassé la gueule à sa place. »

Harry éclata de rire. Karim était très intéressant, et gentil, et il s'inquiétait pour les autres. Décidément, Harry le détestait.

Il retourna dans le salon et le dîner fut servi. La conversation à table était agréable et Harry vit naître une relation amicale entre Hermione et Lana. Les deux femmes étaient toutes les deux brillantes et Lana était aussi délurée que Hermione était sage.

Il passait son temps à jeter des coups d'œils à Draco qui poussait distraitement sa nourriture avec le bout de sa fourchette alors qu'il parlait avec Olivier et Karim. Harry haïssait ce qu'il voyait dans le regard de Draco : de la tendresse pour Karim, et ce dernier le lui rendait au centuple. Le sang de Harry bouillonnait dans ses veines, la jalousie se répandait en lui comme une maladie mortelle. Il ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, il vit que deux pupilles grises le fixaient intensément. Draco passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humecter et Harry faillit s'étouffer tant ce geste était emprunt d'une sensualité débordante. Il intima à son cœur l'ordre de cesser de battre aussi vite mais rien n'y fit. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'un désir violent, vibrant et oppressant. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et il chercha à retrouver une respiration normale. Les images de sa nuit dans Draco lui revinrent et il s'en voulut pour Ginny. Il suffoquait de tant vouloir un homme qui n'était pas pour lui. Il étouffait d'avoir trompé Ginny au moment où il faisait l'amour avec elle.

Une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule et il releva la tête.

« Tout va bien, Potter ? » Demanda Draco en pressant son épaule.

Harry ne l'avait pas vu se lever et venir vers lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu se pencher sur lui, les yeux emprunts d'inquiétude. Un courant chaud traversa son corps et il hocha la tête. La main de Draco frôla sa joue, puis il retourna s'asseoir.

Harry parvint à se contrôler et à agir comme si tout se passait normalement. Il accepta même d'aller en boite de nuit lorsque Jared émit cette idée. Seul Ginny, qui travaillait tôt le lendemain, et Olivier, qui avait un entraînement de Quidditch à l'aube, refusèrent poliment. Ginny embrassa passionnément Harry, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il était amoureux d'elle, puis elle étreignit Draco qui se raidit visiblement à son contact. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et le força à la regarder.

« Tout va bien, Draco, murmura-t-elle en embrassant son front, sous le regard interrogateur de Jared et Karim.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, » rétorqua-t-il en la toisant froidement.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie, raccompagnée par Olivier, Harry se sentit vulnérable. Trop vulnérable au charme dévastateur du blond.

Ils prirent la voiture de Harry et celle de Lee pour se rendre dans une discothèque « géniale » dixit Charlie. Il s'agissait d'un endroit surpeuplé, interdit à toute discrimination, dans lequel homosexuels et hétérosexuels dansaient jusqu'à l'aube, sans juger personne. Draco parut être rapidement séduit par l'endroit mais Harry, lui, était mal à l'aise face à ses hommes qui s'embrassaient.

Ils lui rappelaient trop le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Draco et dont le goût semblait perdurer dans sa bouche.

« Tu es sûr que ça va, Potter ? Demanda Draco en se penchant vers lui pour entendre sa réponse. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Je vais bien, merci de t'en inquiéter. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, dit Harry en sentant le souffle doux du blond sur son visage. »

Draco ne parut pas convaincu mais il s'en contenta. Il commanda des bouteilles de rhum et de gin et ses amis se jetèrent sur la boisson.

Harry n'eut aucun mal à imaginer à quoi devaient ressembler leurs soirées en Suisse et il fut déçu de constater que seul Karim s'était servi un jus d'orange, comme lui. Décidément, Karim n'avait pas de défauts apparents et Harry le détestait un peu plus à chaque minute. Inconscient du tumulte qui secouait l'Auror, Karim posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco qui lui caressa les cheveux gentiment. Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du blond et ce dernier éclata de rire.

La musique de Kevin Lyttle débuta et Draco, Jared, Karim et Lana se levèrent d'un bond en poussant des cris de sauvages pendant que Charlie, Hermione et Lee riaient aux éclats. Ils se précipitèrent sur la piste et Harry fut stupéfait de voir à quel point Draco dansait bien. Il bougeait à peine, mais ses hanches avaient pris un rythme d'une sensualité presque surnaturelle. Nombreux furent ceux qui se tournèrent vers lui. Il ferma les yeux et il chantonna le refrain :

« _Let me hold you, _

_girl caress my body, _

_you got me going crazy _

_you turn me on, turn me on_ »

Harry était incendié par les mouvements du corps du blond, qui semblait étinceler sur la piste, ses cheveux brillant à la lueur des néons. Draco tira Karim vers lui et il passa un bras autour de sa taille en lui imprimant un rythme précis. Il se dégageait de leurs corps une onde érotique très puissante et Harry voulut hurler sa rage. Le DJ semblait lui aussi hypnotisé par le corps parfait et le visage délicat et pourtant tellement masculin de Draco car il brailla dans le micro :

« Le beau blond, petit nouveau, qui danse du coté droit de la piste est prié de venir en cabine se faire offrir un verre. »

Draco n'écoutait pas, mais Karim se figea. Il dit quelque chose à l'oreille de Draco qui se tourna vers le DJ en haussant un sourcil, comme pour dire « qui, moi ? »

Le DJ hocha la tête et il fit un clin d'œil au blond qui le lui rendit avec un sourire éclatant. Karim allait quitter la piste, la colère se lisait sur ses traits fins, mais Draco lui attrapa le bras et il le colla à lui, le dos contre son torse pour danser encore plus langoureusement. Harry pouvait presque entendre les battements du cœur du jeune brun et il serra les poings.

Lorsque Draco vint s'asseoir, Karim le suivit et le blond lui dit quelque chose qui le fit éclater de rire.

Harry détourna le regard. Cette nuit allait être la plus longue de son existence et il réalisa que voir Draco flirter avec le beau Karim, sans exploser de jalousie, était un des combats les plus durs qu'il avait eu à mener jusqu'à présent. Il ne pouvait pas être jaloux. Il ne le voulait pas.

Il avait Ginny. Il lui avait fallu un an pour apprendre à l'aimer, pourquoi avait il fallu dix minutes à Draco pour le mettre en danger ?

Harry se surprit à poser des yeux haineux sur Draco. Tout était de sa faute si Harry se sentait aussi mal.

Draco avec ses superbes prunelles grises, son odeur enivrante, ses cheveux inoubliables qui avaient l'air de scintiller sous les néons, ses lèvres attirantes, sa personnalité troublante.

Draco et sa manière désinvolte de flirter avec tout le monde.

Draco et son cœur en béton armé.

_Va au diable_, pensa Harry en le fixant rageusement, _tu n'es rien pour moi._ _Dieu comme je te méprise toi et ta main posée délicatement dans SES cheveux. Tu peux coucher avec lui, et avec qui tu veux, je m'en fiche. Je n'ai rien à attendre d'un égocentrique tel que toi. Tu as raison, regarde le tendrement, et épouse le dans la foulée. Continue à faire comme si je n'existais pas. Continue à m'ignorer. Ce n'est pas comme si on s'était embrassés hier. Ce n'est pas comme si, pour moi, ça voulait dire quelque chose. Toi qui embrasses comme d'autres disent « bonjour » ! Je voudrais que tu vives une journée, une seule, à ressentir ce que je ressens depuis 4 ans. Je voudrais que Karim n'existe pas afin que la jalousie ne me consume pas. Je ne veux pas le haïr, mais comment pourrait il en être autrement, quand il me force à ouvrir les yeux sur ce que tu me fais à l'intérieur ? Je ne veux pas de toi Draco Malfoy. Je te déteste. Je te déteste tant que j'étouffe. Et voilà que tu me regardes à présent. Tu as l'air songeur, inquiet peut être ? Il est vrai que je ne dois pas avoir d'amour béat dans les yeux en ce moment, et toi, tu es habitué à ce qu'on te vénère. Et bien non, Malfoy, je ne t'adore pas tel un dieu, je n'attends rien de toi. Tu hausses un sourcil ? Ça te va bien, je l'avoue. Ta beauté est presque indécente, enfoiré. Je sais, tu n'as rien demandé, mais les faits sont là : tu es d'une beauté à couper le souffle et je me noie. Comme je te hais. Comme je voudrais te faire mal comme tu me fais mal en ce moment. Tu t'approches de moi ? Quel est le problème ? Tu veux des enfants de moi ? Ok, je suis ton homme. _

Draco se posta devant lui, une main tendue.

« Danse avec moi, Potter »

_Alors là, si tu crois que je vais t'obéir quand tu me donnes des ordres...tu as raison._

Harry saisit la longue main blanche, divinement sensuelle, et il suivit Draco sur la piste.

« Hey, mon beau blond est de retour ! » S'exclama le DJ.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et Harry, excédé, fit demi tour, comme Karim un peu plus tôt. Draco le retint par le poignet et il le força à lui faire face.

« C'est quoi le problème Potter ! Cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit de la musique. Ignore le, comme moi je prétends ne pas voir la moitié de la salle qui bave sur toi. »

Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés.

« Tu t'en serais rendu compte si tu n'avais pas passé la soirée à me fusiller du regard ! Hurla Draco.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? » Demanda Harry en élevant la voix.

Draco se pencha vers lui, un air étonnement fatigué sur le visage.

« Ok, j'en ai assez. Ramène moi chez moi s'il te plait. » Dit il en soupirant.

A suivre ...

Comment ça méchante ?! Non je ne suis pas méchante ! Sincèrement, j'étais obligée de couper ce chapitre ici sinon il aurait fait 50 pages. Merci d'avoir lu et si vous vouliez me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait plaisir.


	4. Pour une nuit

**TRAUMA**

**DISCLAIMER **: Je ne suis pas JKR, donc rien n'est à moi, à part l'histoire et Karim, Jared, Lana.

**RATING : Un hard R sur ce chapitre. Attention, vous êtes prévenus ! Homophobes, bye bye.**

**RAR :**

**Lemoncurd** : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très contente que cette histoire te plaise. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Ginny se laisse trop faire et Harry en abuse quand même. Il y a, en effet, trop de monde qui gravite autour de Draco et c'est important de le souligner. Mais, voyons ce que Sirius en pense dans ce chapitre lol. Mais si, Karim est très bien lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous.

**Margarita6** : Hola mi corazon ! muchas gracias por la review ! Je vais continuer en français lol. Je suis allée faire un tour sur ton site, et c'est vraiment super bien fait. Bravo et merci pour le tit mot gentil ! Alors baisse la main tout de suite devant Sirius ! lol Je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire te plaise. Je t'embrasse bien fort et j'espère continuer à t'intéresser avec cette histoire. A bientôt. Muchos besos.

**Syl2Sy** : Merci beaucoup à toi et j'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés. Je croise les doigts et te souhaite plein de réussite. Je suis contente que les chapitres deux et trois t'aient plus, ainsi que le perso de Karim. Je suis aussi très contente de savoir que la suite de « une place pour chaque chose » arrivera sous pneu. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. A bientôt et encore merci. Bizz bizz.

**Fliflou** : Meuh non je ne suis pas méchante ! lol. Merci beaucoup à toi et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Si Harry est amoureux ? Je te laisse voir ce chapitre, il y a un début de réponse. A bientôt !

**Lulu-Cyfair** : Merci à toi ! Je suis très heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Et oui, tu avais raison en disant que Harry allait mal prendre les choses lol. Je suis soulagée que les réactions de Draco soient justes car le contraire me dérangerait un peu puisque l'histoire tourne autour de lui et des sentiments de Harry. Voici donc la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Bizzzbizzzz ! A bientôt pour Enfer et Retour (oui, oui, c'est une demande à peine masquée ! lol)

**Onarluca** : Harry ne va pas supporter ça très longtemps, et Draco non plus, je te rassure. En tous cas merci à toi et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur. A plus !

**Aerials** : Merci beaucoup ! Draco qui danse comme un putain de sex symbol ? Oui, on peut dire ça lol. Par contre pour Harry qui résiste, il le fera, mais pas dans ce chapitre en tout cas. Oops ! Quant à Draco, je ne dirais pas que c'est un dragueur, mais plutôt qu'il se laisse facilement draguer. Moi aussi j'aime bien mon Karim mais je ne crois pas que Harry l'apprécie tant que ça, en tous cas, pas dans ce chapitre lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira malgré tout. Bizzoux.

**Eliane** : Non ? Ne me dis pas que c'est toi l'auteur de Mérite ma Haine et Drôle de Ménage ?! Admettons que c'est toi, alors là je m'incline bien bas et je te dis à quel point je suis touchée par ta review (en espérant que moi aussi, je t'ai reviewé parce qu'il y a des moments où je ne le fais pas.) Si ce n'est pas toi, alors j'ai l'air bête, mais ça m'arrive souvent lol. Pour en revenir à ta review, je suis très touchée par la justesse de tes propos qui sont très intéressants, cela dit en passant. Le thème de l'oubli est en effet omniprésent, qu'il soit conscient ou non. Harry a oublié inconsciemment de vivre depuis la fin de la guerre, Draco a choisi d'oublier même s'il n'a pas choisi son comportement. Ce sont ces histoires mêlées qui m'intéressent. Le fait qu'ils soient englués dans une souffrance et qu'ils n'aient pas le mode d'emploi pour en sortir. Disons que c'est par Sirius que je fais transiter leurs paroles, pour empêcher l'oubli de les happer complètement.  
Il y a aussi tous ces non dits qui entourent parfois les victimes et leur entourage, et ces non dits, ce silence constitue un hurlement. J'espère retranscrire ces hurlements sans trop en faire car je ne veux pas sombrer dans le « tragique à tout prix. »   
Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis contente que mes mots te touchent et qu'ils soient justes, j'espère juste qu'ils ne font pas mal. A travers cette histoire, je voulais aussi qu'on puisse se décoller un peu de Draco et Harry pour voir au-delà et je suis étonnée de constater que ça a touché certaines personnes, dont toi, dans ce sens là également.   
J'espère pouvoir tenir le cap sans me perdre dans le n'importe quoi, et j'espère que la suite te touchera. Difficile pour quelqu'un d'oublier quand les autres ne pensent qu'à ça, voici comment j'aurais pu appeler ce chapitre.  
Encore merci pour ton opinion qui m'a beaucoup touchée. Bisous.

**Tête de Nœud** : Merci à toi ! C'est vrai que j'étais partie dans un délire en écrivant cette crise de jalousie pour montrer les sentiments contradictoires de Harry et à la fin, j'ai craqué lol. J'espère que la suite restera à la hauteur. A bientôt ! Bye bye !

**Drackyumi** : Merci, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Voici la suite, pourvu qu'elle ne te déçoive pas. A bientôt !

**Clôtho** : Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu soies aussi enthousiaste à propos de cette fic. L'attitude de Draco est, en effet, étrange, mais c'est normal car c'est une attitude de déni. Pour ses potes, moi aussi je les aime bien lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. A plus ! Bizbiz !

**Céline S** : Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment très contente que tu aimes. Harry aura d'autres occasions de danser avec Draco. Il était fatigué de faire semblant. Tu verras c'est tout expliqué au début du chapitre. Ce que tu m'as écrit m'a fait très plaisir en tous cas. Je pense que, si je n'écris pas super bien, j'ai de l'imagination à revendre lol. J'ai d'ailleurs une autre idée de fic mais je ne l'écrirai pas tant que je n'aurai pas fini une des deux fics que j'ai en cours. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et voilà voilà lol. Gros bisous à toi ma puce !

**Yami-Aku** : Mici ! Alors oui, Harry est plutôt mal et Draco est...disons qu'il plait. Lol. Bien entendu, il ne veut pas tomber amoureux mais en général, c'est l'amour qui nous tombe dessus sans qu'on s'y attende, et ni lui, ni vous, ne dérogerez à la règle. - Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Un sac de nœuds lol. Je vais te laisser lire et ainsi, tu le sauras. Encore merci et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas. Bisous à toi et Aku !

**Lexy-Kun** : J'adore tes engueulades avec ta conscience lol ! Merci beaucoup à toi, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup que tu aimes cette fic et que tu lui restes fidèle. Tu as bien compris la souffrance de chaque personnage, Sirius compris. C'est clair que, comme toi, j'ai tendance à être très émue par les gens qui essaye de garder la tête haute. C'est idiot mais, par exemple dans la chanson de Kool Shen, « un ange dans le ciel », c'est quand il dit « t'inquiète pas Vivi, on va relever la tête » que j'ai envie de pleurer. J'espère que tes émotions mélancoliques ne sont pas trop négatives pour toi, ça m'embêterait de te faire de la peine. Petit bémol : j'adore Machiavel alors hors de question de comparer un fin stratège et philosophe à un vieux fou qui se prend pour le gourou de la secte (je hais Dumbledore et ses cachoteries, et tout le monde qui dit « si Dumbledore l'a dit »). Pour l'instant on ne sait pas ce qu'il est devenu, il n'est pas ministre, c'est sûr ! Votez Sirius ! lol  
Tu as bien vu, le coup de Olivier avec Charlie, c'était une vengeance, un façon de dire « tu viens de me faire mal, attention au retour de flamme ». C'est sûr que Charlie lui pardonne tout un peu trop facilement, il lui trouve toujours des excuses et ça n'aide pas Draco. En ce qui concerne la conversation entre Harry et Ron, Draco a entendu la fin et il l'a mal pris puisqu'il est horrible avec Ron juste après lol ;  
Pour Ginny, je ne vais pas changer d'idée. Je te dirai ça sur msn lol !  
Tu as aussi vu juste pour les sentiments de Harry envers Draco et envers Ginny. Il croit vraiment aimer Ginny pour l'instant.  
Il y a, en effet, un peu de jalousie chez Draco et beaucoup chez Harry. Qu'est ce qui ennuie Draco ? C'est dans le début du chapitre ! lol Je crois que je vais devoir admettre publiquement que je suis incapable de faire des fins autrement que sadiques ! ouiiiinnn ! J'essaie pourtant de ne pas couper trop abruptement mais visiblement, je foire à chaque fois lol.  
Ouahhh, tu imites trop bien l'agonie ! mdr ! J'espère que tu n'auras pas à attendre la suite trop longtemps quand même. OO Pour la chanson, oui je l'ai sur mon ordi alors si tu la veux, il n'y aura pas de problème. Le passage où ils se relèvent tous les quatre était facile à écrire, j'ai regardé mes amies et moi en boite ! lol  
Je te laisse lire la suite tranquillement, en espérant qu'elle sera à la hauteur. A bientôt ! bizoutches !

**Crackos **: Kikou ! Merci beaucoup à toi de continuer à lire ma fic. Alors, sans vouloir plomber la suite, ne t'en fais pas pour Ginny, je lui réserve des moments un peu durs, mais aussi plus de bonheur que si elle restait avec Harry. OO Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, on déteste toujours la perfection, surtout quand notre objet de désir la regarde avec douceur lol. Merci encore pour tes encouragements. J'espère que la suite te plaira. A bientôt ! (ps : la réaction que je vais donner à Ginny face à Harry dans ce chapitre, je crois qu'elle est pleine de fierté et de dignité, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penseras.)

**Vif d'Or** : Oops, pardon ! J'ai entamé une thérapie et je suis prête à admettre publiquement que j'ai un problème avec mes fins de chapitres qui sont, j'ouvre les yeux, un peu sadiques sur les bords. Je n'arrive pas à en faire des mieux, désolée. Mais je pense que Harry et Draco seront pas mal ensemble dans ce chapitre, si ça peut te rendre un peu moins en colère après moi. OO (please please !) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, avec tout plein de Harry et Draco. Tu es géniale, bisous et merci ! (et quand est ce que tu nous fait une histoire. Please, juste un one shot, je suis persuadée que tu écris bien. Steuplé !!)

**Shunrya** : J'aime assez Blacky lol. Merci pour cette review toujours bien sentie. Je suis touchée que cette fic te plaise autant et que tu saisisses toujours aussi bien les réactions des personnages. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Bizous et à bientôt !

**Céline402** : Non, je ne suis pas méchante ! Bon, ok, je suis dans ma phase de reconnaissance des faits donc, j'avoue que oui, j'ai une tendance à couper trop abruptement mes chapitres (si tu savais ce qui suit, tu aurais été encore plus énervée lol) mais je n'arrive pas du tout à faire des fins correctes. C'est plus fort que moi. Pardon. Je vais donc éviter de te faire attendre trop longtemps puisque tu es une gentille revieweuse. Merci en tous cas et à bientôt ! OO

**Chardon** : Je ne suis pas contre la loi nous faisant faire des chapitres de mille pages, mais dans ce cas, il me faudra une dactylo pour tout taper lol. Tu imites très bien la crise de manque lol. Tu as très bien vu le rôle que je compte donner à Karim, dans sa description, il est angélique, dans son comportement, il le sera aussi. Il est normal que tu le détestes aussi si tu te mets dans la peau de Harry. Le mec arrive, il connaît des choses que Harry ne connaît pas de Draco, un Draco dont il ignore même l'existence, Draco lui fait des sourires et des papouilles, bien sûr qu'il le déteste ! lol. OO Tu sauras bientôt comment les choses se passaient entre Draco et ses amis à Genève. Comment ils se sont rencontrés, comment ils s'entendaient. Leur rôle va être de plus en plus important alors oui, c'est sûr, il faut que j'en dise plus sur eux. Par contre, je ne pensais pas revenir sur l'histoire de Harry et Ginny. Peut être devrais je leur consacrer un paragraphe. Je pense que c'est une idée judicieuse en fait. Merci beaucoup à toi ! Merci pour les encouragements et j'espère que la suite te plaira. A bientôt !

**Grafield** : Coucou ! Merci à toi, je suis très touchée par le coté « lassant » de cette fic pour laquelle tu ne trouves rien à redire. Merci merci ! ;-) Ok, on ne peut rien te cacher : j'ai LA solution lol ! Je ne pensais pas que les gens apprécieraient Karim, et encore moins qu'ils le détesteraient, tant mieux si c'est l'un ou l'autre, tout mais pas l'indifférence lol. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aies lu ce chapitre avec plus de plaisir que les autres, ça signifie que l'histoire avance et que j'ai assez longtemps bloqué sur le coté explicatif du traumatisme. J'y reviendrai de temps en temps pour certains comportements mais faisons avancer les personnages maintenant (sinon dans 5 ans je serai encore sur cette histoire). Encore merci pour tes encouragements. Je croise les doigts pour que la suite reste dans la lignée des chapitres précédents, c'est-à-dire à ton goût OO A bientôt ! bizoux

**Angel-Blue** : Hello. Alors rapprocher les gens lorsque Molly se casse une jambe ? Facile : ils la plâtre tous les deux, leurs mains se touchent...mdr ! ça ne va pas être si compliqué que ça de les rapprocher. Par exemple, ils peuvent le faire à cause de la jalousie (tiens, Karim, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? lol) ou dans une soirée. En fait, du coté de Harry, le « rapprochement » est fait depuis longtemps puisqu'il était amoureux de Draco avant le viol. Il n'a donc pas pitié de lui, au contraire. Il ferait tout pour que ça ne soit jamais arrivé. Je suis contente que ma tentative d'humour ait réussie avec les pensées désordonnées de Harry. OO La suite, c'est maintenant et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. A bientôt et merci à toi !

**Lilyep** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette fic, ça me fait très plaisir. Tous tes compliments m'ont vraiment touchée et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Je suis contente que tu trouves l'histoire originale et je vais tenter de ne pas perdre en qualité sur la longueur. J'espère que tu n'auras pas attendu trop longtemps, encore merci et à bientôt !

**Melhuiwen** : Hello ! Tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Ensuite, les sentiments de Draco n'entrent pas encore en ligne de compte. Pour l'instant, je dirais qu'il n'a pas l'impression de ressentir autre chose que la honte. Ça masque tout chez lui. On saura bientôt ce qu'il en est à son sujet mais, pour l'instant, j'ai volontairement évincé son ressenti. Il est, effectivement attiré par Harry. Ok, Ginny va souffrir un tit peu, mais ça va aller, je vais essayer de faire ça bien (hum hum !). Je ne voulais pas provoquer de scandale entre Draco et Harry. Je veux un Harry plus mûr qu'à Poudlard. Toujours aussi fougueux, mais avec une faculté de se retenir. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. A bientôt miss ! bisoutches.

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Oula, tout ça ? Je vais finir par m'en vouloir lol. Honnêtement, vous pouvez lire ce chapitre avec un grand sourire, certains de vos vœux s'accomplissent dedans Je pense que vous apprendrez à aimer Karim, il est comme un ange qui va tout arranger (vive lui !), plus tard. Olivier, je l'adore aussi alors merci pour les demi commentaires ! lol C'est clair que Harry et Draco en tant que couple posé, ce n'est pas pour maintenant, mais ça va bouger quand même. La preuve ! En ce qui concerne Ginny, je pense que tout le monde a bien compris où je voulais en venir avec elle. Et tu as vu juste, elle sait que Harry ne voit que Draco et elle veut se battre pour garder son homme. C'est louable mais le combat est perdu d'avance. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est moi qui écris cette fic !! lol  
Par contre, je ne vois pas de quel passage tu parles lorsque tu dis que tu ne l'as pas aimé à cause de ton coté « cœur de pierre. » Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que l'amour est quelque chose de précieux qu'il ne faut pas laisser passer, mais je conçois parfaitement que certaines personnes puissent en avoir peur et le repousser. Pour elles, je crois dur comme fer aux secondes chances.  
Charlie, très honnêtement, je voulais le montrer comme quelqu'un de gentil et attentionné et, je ne le supporte pas. Il est trop. Trop gentil. Trop facile pour donner son pardon. Trop accro à Draco. Si vous pouviez éviter de me tuer avant la fin, il y a des gens qui veulent lire la suite lol. Evitez aussi la torture, j'ai besoin de tous mes doigts pour taper les chapitres !!  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous conviendra (et que vos envies de meurtre seront moins fortes, merci). Bisous à toutes les deux et merci !

**Nekozumi** : Coucou toi ! Je suis contente de te retrouver dans cette fic également et pardon pour le retard de Sortir des Ténèbres, je planche dessus sans relâche mais j'ai volontairement effacé la moitié du chapitre 10 pour le recommencer plus correctement. En ce qui concerne Trauma, c'est clair que c'est un univers différent. J'ai la chance d'avoir une imagination débordante (j'ai déjà une idée de troisième fic mais je ne la commencerai pas tant que je n'aurai pas fini Trauma ou Sortir des Ténèbres). L'imagination est une chose mais après, il faut l'inspiration et c'est là que je bloque parfois. M'enfin, je suis vraiment touchée que mon style te plaise et je te remercie de venir faire un tour sur Trauma.  
Je te remercie beaucoup pour le temps que tu accordes à mes fics et je suis très émue de savoir que tu relis même les passages qui te plaisent. Je me demande quelle suite tu avais envisagée pour le chapitre quatre. Je sais que mes fins sont assez abruptes (chiantes aussi lol) mais je crois que c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est un tic.  
J'aimerais bien avoir des pouvoirs magiques pour ensorceler les lecteurs mais non, ce n'est pas du tout ça. Je pense que ce sont les personnages qui parlent d'eux même. Qui pourrait résister à un regard bleu/gris et à un regard vert émeraude ?  
Je pense aussi que Harry et Ginny sont mignons ensemble, et j'imagine la suite de HP en me disant que JKR va les mettre ensemble, mais bien entendu, la pauvre n'arrive pas à la cheville de Draco, selon moi.  
Je vais te laisser lire la suite afin que tu saches si elle correspond à ce que tu imaginais, j'espère ne pas te décevoir. Encore merci à toi et à bientôt !

**Tolkiane** : J'ai adoré ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira et que cette fois, tu n'auras pas à dire « mais pourkwa ! » OO A bientôt et bonne lecture !

**Alfa** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle était très censée. Pourquoi Draco est fatigué, il l'explique dans le début du chapitre lol. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Harry a un problème à régler mais il ne sait pas par quel bout le prendre, et il s'y prend mal pour le coup. Il s'avoue la vérité, puis il revient en arrière, puis il l'admet à nouveau. Perdu. Par contre pour Ginny, je ne cours pas après le personnage non plus mais pour ce chapitre, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'arrête de la laisser se faire marcher dessus, parce que la plupart des femmes que je connais, dont moi, n'accepteraient pas la situation en souriant pour garder un homme. En bref, je vais la faire un tout tit peu souffrir mais je lui réserve aussi pas mal de joies, pour compenser. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. A bientôt.

**Saï-na** : Coucou ! Je voudrais bien te voir faire la danse de la victoire ! Merci beaucoup de me lire et de me dire ce que tu en penses. Alors oui, ça a dû être difficile pour Sirius, mais il tient le coup. - Tu as vu juste en ce qui concerne Ginny, elle n'est pas dupe et, disons que dans ce chapitre, elle arrête de la jouer « fête à neuneu » et elle commence à mordre, dignement.   
Alors non, je n'en n'ai pas parlé avant car c'est la grande question en suspens, Draco aimait il Harry avant son viol ? La réponse viendra plus tard OO Pour le lien, je vais quand même lâcher quelques infos, lol. Alors oui, il existe toujours étant donné que le cœur de Harry appartient toujours à Draco, mais non, Draco ne s'en est jamais rendu compte. Comme tu dis, c'est compliqué la magie ! lol J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira en tous cas. Bonne lecture et merci. Bye !

**Bubblegum712** : Hello Meli ! Je reconnais, après de longues séances chez le psy, que j'ai une monstrueuse tendance à finir mes chapitres de manière un peu abrupte (le terme médical est, comme tu le sais, sadique) et j'en suis désolée. Je n'arrive pas à faire de fin normale. Je n'ai pas encore reçu de menaces de mort, ce qui signifie que je ne dois pas être aussi sadique que ça Je te remercie beaucoup de lire cette fic et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas, sinon, je pleure çç A bientôt !

**Oxaline** : Bravo à toi, je suis fière que les leçons de Draco portent leurs fruits Tu surveilles très bien ton vocabulaire. OO Le combat intérieur de Harry, perdu d'avance ? Pourquoi ? - On ne peut rien te cacher en fait. Lol Je suis d'accord avec toi, ce Sirius Black, quel grand homme ! En fait j'avais envie de lui rendre justice parce qu'il n'est pas épargné dans les bouquins le pauvre. Personne ne reconnaît son courage, personne n'est traumatisé parce qu'il a perdu sa jeunesse en prison (j'ai plein de gros mots en tête pour Molly Weasley à ce sujet mais, par respect pour Draco, je ne les dirai pas, pour ne pas choquer ses chastes oreilles lol). Enfin, me voici justicière de HP, c'est...j'hésite entre dingue et « je vais me faire interner ». En tous cas merci beaucoup à toi de lire cette fic et de me donner ton avis, il compte beaucoup pour moi. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (tu commences à être habituée à mes formules lol). A bientôt !

**BoB Chiri** #1 : Oh my god ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a énormément fait plaisir. Avant que les beaux anglais aillent du coté du Canada, ce serait sympa qu'ils fassent un tour en France (tu crois qu'on peut commander un Draco, un Olivier, un Harry, un Sirius pour Noël ? OO) Juste un petit tour et après, ils sont à toi lol. En ce qui concerne Mark, yes ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, il était à tomber à la renverse dans Italian Job (et dans Big Hit, qui m'a fait hurler de rire, et dans Three Kings...bah, dans tous ces films en fait). Moi baver beaucoup devant lui. - Pour en revenir à la fic, merci donc. Wow ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle plairait autant. Je suis très contente que tu l'aimes et que tu soies la fan number 1. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps et je te laisse lire la suite. Bisous ! A bientôt !

**Binette** : Coucou ! Tout d'abord, merci et bingo pour toi. Tu m'as démasquée ! J'ai, en effet, étudié la psychologie clinique mais j'ai dû arrêter en maîtrise, sans regrets. Je suis consciente d'avoir suscité des réactions diverses avec cette fic, en tout cas ce début, mais je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse y penser toute une journée. Je me demande dans quel sens sont allées tes pensées. Il est vrai que le début, en tous cas les deux premiers chapitres sont assez durs mais l'atmosphère de la fic va s'alléger un peu, les gens vont s'habituer à revoir Draco dans le paysage et Draco, il trouvera un moyen de détourner la souffrance (ce qui, en soi, n'est pas très positif mais c'est nécessaire à son équilibre avant qu'il se reconstruise, en tout cas pour la personnalité de Draco telle que je la dépeins.) Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que la suite sera moins difficile à lire. A bientôt !

**Ayu4ever** : Hey ya ! J'espère que tu vas bien. Je te remercie de suivre cette histoire et de me dire ce que tu en penses (non, Karim ne va pas mourir lol). Je te remercie également pour le compliment sur mon talent, ça me rassure. Pour répondre à tes questions, Draco et Harry vont réussir à surmonter les obstacles et être ensemble. Karim ne mourra pas, non non OO Charlie ne demande qu'à se laisser faire par Draco mais, est ce que Draco acceptera d'en profiter longtemps ? Telle est la question. Lol. J'espère que tu n'auras pas attendu trop longtemps le nouveau chapitre et qu'il te plaira. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**CHAPITRE QUATRE : POUR UNE NUIT**.

« Ok, j'en ai assez. Ramène moi chez moi s'il te plait. » Déclara Draco en soupirant.

Il saisit Harry par la taille et le conduisit à la table où étaient installés ses amis. Sa chaleur brûla la peau de Harry à travers le tissu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait au blond mais il était prêt à le suivre. Draco salua ses amis, il embrassa doucement Charlie et il entraîna Harry dehors. Un orage, entrecoupé d'éclairs spectaculaires faisait rage, un de ceux que seul l'été sait offrir.

La pluie leur rafraîchit les idées et ils marchèrent cote à cote, en silence. Draco semblait à des kilomètres, les mains dans ses poches arrière, le regard dur et vague. Harry lui ouvrit la porte passager de sa voiture et il démarra, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Draco avait l'air de délibérément laisser monter la pression. Il regardait dehors, sans même se soucier de Harry. Ce dernier tenta de lui parler mais Draco ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui lancer un regard noir.

Harry gara la voiture en bas de chez le blond et, avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Draco sortit. Il ouvrit la portière de Harry.

« Monte avec moi, ordonna-t-il. Nous avons quelques petites choses à tirer au clair. »

Il tourna le dos, sans se soucier de savoir si Harry le suivait ou non. Il entra chez lui, laissant la porte ouverte. Harry entra et il fut saisi de voir Draco dans le salon, torse nu. Le haut de son corps était stupéfiant : bien dessiné avec pour seule pilosité la ligne blonde qui allait de son nombril à l'intérieur de son pantalon, comme une invitation érotique, une route tracée pour indiquer le chemin du plaisir. La blancheur de sa peau était tentante ; pâleur inquiétante qui donne envie de se fondre en elle.

Harry se sentit rougir.

« Que...Que fais tu ? Demanda-t-il sans pouvoir quitter des yeux le torse parfait de Draco.

- A ton avis ? Ne crains rien, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, tu n'es pas mon genre, rétorqua Draco en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je vais me doucher, et toi aussi. Je prends la salle de bain du deuxième étage, tu prends celle du premier. Après on parle.

- A quoi tu joues bordel ?

- Vocabulaire, Potter, soupira Draco. Je suis trempé. En plus, je ne supporte pas l'odeur de la cigarette et j'en suis imprégné, tout comme toi. Alors on va se doucher, on met des vêtements propres, et après on discute comme des êtres civilisés. Si toutefois tu en es capable. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il monta.

Harry resta un moment interdit, puis il leva les yeux au ciel avant de partir à la recherche de la salle de bains. Il la trouva après s'être cogné plusieurs fois dans le noir, et il se doucha rapidement, trop curieux de comprendre le revirement de Draco. Une minute, il souriait, l'autre, il était sombre et taciturne.

Il entoura sa taille d'une serviette et il s'installa dans la cuisine où il fit apparaître deux cafés. Il manqua de s'étrangler lorsque Draco le rejoignit, vêtu uniquement d'un jean qui moulait à la perfection ses longues cuisses fines, et d'un tee shirt de basket ball des Orlando Magics qui mettait en valeur la délicate musculature de ses bras. Il stoppa net en voyant Harry, fit demi tour et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un jean et un tee shirt.

Harry les enfila et, soudain, il réalisa.

« Ce sont les fringues de Charlie !

- Et alors ? Il ne verrait aucun inconvénient à ce que je te les prête. Nous n'allons pas faire des folies, Potter, nous allons avoir une conversation. Une simple conversation, précisa Draco en sirotant son café, assis sur le plan de travail.

- Je t'écoute. De quoi voulais tu me parler ?

- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes avec autant de haine, Potter. C'est horripilant de se faire fixer de cette manière sans savoir pourquoi. J'ai essayé de l'ignorer, mais tu as ruiné ma soirée, Potter. Si tu ne voulais pas venir, personne ne te forçait. Si je te dégoûte, dis le et casse toi.

- Tu...tu crois que tu me dégoûtes ? Draco, c'est n'importe quoi ! Enfin, comment peux tu imaginer une chose pareille ? Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de ça dans la discothèque ?

- Trop de bruit, lança Draco en regardant ses pieds. Ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu me lançais ces regards de pure haine. »

Harry soupira et il s'ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Je n'ai pas aimé ton comportement avec Karim.

- Et en quel honneur ?

- On va dire que c'est mon problème et ça ne regarde que moi. Contente toi de cette réponse. »

Draco resta silencieux pendant un moment. Une pause durant laquelle il semblait assembler les pièces d'un puzzle. Puis soudain, il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit pour fixer intensément Harry.

« Tu es jaloux, Potter, lança-t-il.

- Je...Que...Non, non je ne suis pas jaloux, répondit celui-ci en se relevant pour faire les cent pas dans la cuisine. Je ne suis absolument pas jaloux. Et toi, Draco, dis moi pourquoi tu as voulu partir. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi, n'est ce pas ? J'étais juste le prétexte idéal.

- Dois je mentir, comme toi, ou dois je dire la vérité ? Plaisanta le blond en faisant un clin d'œil sexy à Harry. Ok, je voulais partir.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en avais assez de faire semblant de m'amuser. C'est épuisant de sourire, ça te prend toute ton énergie, surtout quand tu n'es pas habitué, répondit Draco, sarcastique.

- Je croyais que tu étais heureux de revoir tes amis, constata Harry. Et puis c'est quoi cet engouement pour les moldus, je croyais que tu les détestais ?

- Ne te méprends pas, je suis heureux de revoir mes amis. Je les adore et ils me le rendent bien. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire la fête, ni demain, ni après demain je pense.

- Et Charlie ?

- Il m'étouffe avec ses gentillesses. A chacune de ses bonnes intentions, je me sens encore plus pourri de lui faire subir ça, et pourtant, faire le pourri ne m'a jamais dérangé outre mesure. Je sais qu'il m'aime et qu'il préfère être avec moi à n'importe quel prix plutôt que d'être sans moi. Je me sens constamment coupable et c'est fatiguant, Harry. Ma conscience me pèse et c'est quelque chose de nouveau pour moi. Je...je ne vois même pas pourquoi je te dis tout cela, tu m'as bien fait comprendre à quel point tu me détestais...et si tu ne me détestes pas, je te porte sur les nerfs, c'est à peu près pareil. »

Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux encore humides, il s'humecta les lèvres, mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, comme toujours lorsqu'il était nerveux et Harry faillit tomber à genoux devant tant de grâce.

« Je ne te déteste pas, Draco. La vérité c'est que j'étais jaloux, maladivement jaloux. »

Draco l'observa avec attention, comme pour lire dans son âme. Harry plongea son regard émeraude dans le gris bleuté des yeux de Draco. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire.

« Ne fais pas ça, implora Harry.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda Draco en penchant la tête sur le coté.

- Tu me fais perdre la raison. »

Draco passa à nouveau sa langue sur ses lèvres puis il resta immobile un instant. Enfin, il déclara d'une voix rauque : « prouve le. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry. Il s'approcha lentement du blond et il mit ses deux mains sur sa taille pour le faire descendre du plan de travail.

« Tu es un joyaux, Draco, » murmura-t-il en posant une main sur son cou afin de l'attirer à lui.

Draco vint mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de Harry.

« J'ai menti, souffla-t-il. Tu es exactement mon genre. »

Harry grogna et il prit la tête de Draco entre ses mains. Il posa ses lèvres avec force sur celles du blond et leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Le brun passa sa langue entre les lèvres de Draco et, lorsque le blond ouvrit un peu la bouche, la langue de Harry caressa son palais avant de danser avec celle de Draco. La saveur du blond était délicieuse et Harry sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Draco serra sa taille avec un bras pour l'empêcher de vaciller.

Puis il rompit le baiser et il regarda Harry avec un désir ardent au fond de ses prunelles grises. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Harry, avec cette douceur qui rend sauvage. Il fit lentement le tour de ses lèvres avec sa langue, puis il la passa sur les dents de Harry, comme pour goûter chaque partie de lui. Harry frissonna et il s'accrocha à la taille de Draco pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Ses mains passèrent ensuite sur tout le corps du blond, le long de ses bras, sur son ventre, son dos, son cou, comme s'il voulait en toucher le plus possible avant que son rêve ne prenne fin.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi. » Souffla Harry contre les lèvres de Draco.

La langue du blond vint chatouiller le palais de Harry qui grogna de plaisir. Jamais il n'avait été embrassé de la sorte, avec une telle intensité. Draco fit tourner sa langue autour de celle de son partenaire, en pressant à peine ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains et il plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Pas de lien, Harry, et pas d'obligation...

- Juste du bon temps, je sais, coupa Harry, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Je t'ai entendu faire ton speech à Olivier. »

Draco sourit et il caressa sa joue, hypnotisé par la douceur de sa peau.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est la vérité, dit il. Je ne suis pas capable de donner plus.

- J'en suis conscient, » répondit Harry en l'embrassant passionnément.

Draco lui rendit un baiser long et fougueux, qui promettait une nuit magique. Il mit la main sur le cœur de Harry, qu'il possédait depuis déjà six ans, sans même le savoir. Il battait à tout rompre, prêt à surgir hors de sa poitrine d'une minute à l'autre. Leurs corps se collèrent étroitement et Harry cru qu'il allait hurler son désir pour le blond qui laissait la température monter lentement. Harry passa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de Draco et il les tira tout doucement en arrière, afin de lui faire lever la tête. Aussitôt, Harry enfouit son visage dans le cou de son ange.

L'odeur du lait de palme sur la peau chaude et satinée finit d'incendier Harry. Il traça une onde de plaisir le long du cou qui lui était offert comme un trésor que l'on découvre après des années de recherches infructueuses mais toujours excitantes. Draco frissonna et la mélodie la plus enivrante sortit de ses lèvres alors qu'il gémissait doucement en serrant la taille de Harry. Les yeux clos, les sens en éveil, le cœur battant, Harry s'imprégnait de chaque parcelle de la peau de Draco. Lentement, il revint à sa bouche dans laquelle il fit entrer sa langue pour une délicieuse danse.

Il poussa un profond gémissement lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Draco passer sous son tee shirt et frôler son dos pour remonter, entraînant avec elles le vêtement qui atterrit sur la table. Draco fit un pas en arrière et il admira le torse parfait de Harry. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il puisse être aussi musclé, aussi bien dessiné, aussi attirant, aussi lisse. Il frôla la peau douce et bronzée du revers de la main, de la naissance du cou jusqu'au nombril de Harry qui contracta les muscles de son abdomen au contact de cette divine caresse. Ses yeux survolèrent le pantalon, à l'endroit où le désir créait un renflement proéminent et il plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Harry afin de le rapprocher de lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry, sans bouger, et il attendit que Harry perde patience et caresse sa bouche avec sa langue pour entrer et l'embrasser à nouveau.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était avec Draco Malfoy, expert dans l'art de le rendre fou, prêt à faire l'amour, un désir ardent les consumant tous les deux. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Draco Malfoy le désirait.

Il sentait que Draco durcissait contre son ventre et cela l'excita comme jamais il n'avait été excité auparavant. Il saisit les épaules du blond et il l'attira à lui pour sentir chacun de ses muscles, chacune de ses courbes contre son corps et, alors qu'il l'embrassait toujours, il prit les longues mains blanches dans les siennes ; étreinte intime des doigts qui s'emmêlent avant que les corps ne communient. Il n'osait pas le déshabiller, de peur d'être ébloui par l'ange, ou de se réveiller et de constater que tout ceci n'était qu'un autre fantasme.

Draco garda une main de Harry dans la sienne et il l'entraîna dans la chambre. Un coup de tonnerre retentit et un éclair illumina son visage pâle et magnifique. Aucune musique n'était nécessaire, ils allaient s'aimer au son des battements dans leurs tempes et de l'orage d'été qui les accompagnait.

Draco se posta derrière Harry et il étreignit sa taille, tout en embrassant sa nuque. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement.

« Es tu sûr de vouloir aller plus loin, Harry ? » Souffla Draco à son oreille.

En entendant son prénom prononcé d'une manière aussi intensément érotique, Harry laissa échapper un grognement et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il se retourna pour faire face au Prince de Glace.

« Je te veux, Draco, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour cette nuit. » Murmura-t-il en enlevant le tee shirt de Draco.

La vision enchanteresse du torse nu du Dragon lui tourna la tête et il le poussa sur le lit. Draco sourit et il prit la tête de Harry entre ses mains pour l'embrasser encore, comme si ses lèvres rouges et gonflées n'étaient jamais rassasiées du nectar divin de Harry. Lentement, la bouche de Harry descendit sur le cou de Draco, puis elle s'aventura sur ce torse, source de toutes les convoitises. Sa langue fit sensuellement le tour des tétons durcis et ses dents les mordillèrent tendrement. Il entendit la respiration de Draco se faire plus rapide, plus forte. Il traça, avec sa langue, le dessin des muscles abdominaux du blond afin d'en garder le goût. Jamais Harry n'avait désiré aussi ardemment. Ses doigts caressaient la taille fine et, ne pouvant plus attendre de sentir Draco nu contre lui, il fit descendre son pantalon.

Il resta un instant choqué par la beauté et la finesse de ses jambes, de ses cuisses, de ses mollets duveteux.

« Déshabille toi, » ordonna Draco.

Voyant que Harry restait dans sa contemplation, il le renversa sur le lit et se retrouva sur lui. Il défit son jean d'une main experte.

« Je ne me mets jamais nu devant quelqu'un qui est habillé, répondit Draco à la question muette qu'il lut dans les beaux yeux verts de Harry. Disons que c'est un tic. Par Merlin, Harry, tu as un corps splendide. »

Harry lui sourit et il réalisa soudain qu'il était nu sous le jean. Le regard de Draco était descendu de son torse parfait à ses jambes puissantes, puis il s'était arrêté sur l'entrejambe dressé du brun. Il ôta son boxer et il s'allongea sur Harry, une jambe entre les siennes. Le contact de leurs virilités longues, dures et douces à fois, les fit gémir. Draco passa sa langue dans le cou de Harry alors que leurs hanches bougeaient à l'unisson, provocant dans leurs bas ventres des sensations de pur plaisir. Harry enfouit sa tête dans le long cou de Draco et il dévora la peau délicate, laissant une trace violette sur le coté.

Harry roula sur Draco et il pu enfin admirer le corps nu du blond qui s'offrait à lui. Il passa doucement sa main dans la toison dorée qui entourait l'érection éblouissante de son futur amant. Draco soupira langoureusement. La main de Harry trembla imperceptiblement alors qu'elle approchait du membre de Draco. Il avait attendu si longtemps ce moment intime. Il était si pressé de le toucher, de le sentir et en même temps, il voulait prendre son temps, sachant que dès le matin, les choses seraient différentes. Il effleura du bout des doigts la peau si douce du sexe du blond. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre inférieure et il rejeta la tête en arrière, le corps brûlant d'anticipation. Harry prit Draco dans sa main et il débuta un mouvement de va et vient, fasciné par la beauté de son amant. Le plaisir le faisait rayonner. Harry avait toujours nourri une passion pour Draco, et il avait toujours eu peur d'être déçu par un détail physique qui aurait cassé la perfection apparente du blond, mais le voir nu confirmait au Survivant la beauté intégrale de Draco. Il observa le désir tendu de son amant, et il retint un sourire satisfait. Enfin Harry allait faire l'amour pour la première fois, et il n'avait aucune crainte.

N'y tenant plus, désireux de connaître la saveur de Draco contre sa langue, Harry se pencha et il passa sa langue le long de l'érection du blond avant de refermer sa bouche autour de son sommet. Cette peau contre ses lèvres, cette sensation nouvelle était si excitante que Harry eut l'impression qu'il allait se répandre au moment même ou sa bouche descendait le long du désir de Draco, encerclant le plus de longueur possible. Draco poussa un gémissement sensuel et Harry caressa son propre palais à l'aide du plaisir tendu dans sa bouche. Merlin qu'il était bon de faire l'amour avec Draco Malfoy. Comme tout en lui appelait à l'érotisme le plus pur.

Harry fit monter et descendre sa bouche le long de Draco, tentant même de le prendre au fond de sa gorge. Il aimait donner cette caresse à l'ange. Il aimait le sentir vibrer dans sa cavité buccale.

Il l'aimait.

Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.

Il accéléra son mouvement et Draco bougea les hanches, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la bouche de Harry, les mains enfouies dans ses cheveux, le souffle court. Il tira doucement Harry par la nuque afin de le faire remonter à ses lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent longuement, passionnément.

« Je ne veux pas venir comme ça, murmura Draco en tenant le visage de Harry entre ses mains chaudes.

- Draco, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour maintenant.

- C'est exactement ce que je vais faire, répondit Draco dans un souffle, un petit sourire sur le visage. »

Harry lui rendit son sourire. Cet homme était la douceur incarnée et il était impatient de l'avoir en lui, tout à lui. Il baissa les yeux et ses joues se teintèrent de rouge alors qu'il avouait : « je ne l'ai jamais fait avec un homme. »

Draco se releva sur les coudes et il fixa Harry un long moment avant de secouer la tête.

« Pardon ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu es mon premier, enfin, je l'ai déjà fait avec des femmes mais... »

Draco s'assit sur le bord du lit, la tête entre les mains. Il respira profondément pour calmer les battements de son cœur puis il se tourna vers Harry.

« Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter là. Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, Merlin sait que j'ai envie de toi Harry. Tu es d'une beauté rare, mais je ne veux pas te faire mal, et la première fois fait horriblement mal. »

Harry s'agenouilla derrière lui et il passa lentement sa main dans ses cheveux dorés, descendant jusqu'au tatouage pour le caresser. Effacer sa douleur. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour Harry.

« Draco, souffla-t-il en sentant l'odeur enivrante de ses cheveux, rien de ce que tu peux faire ne me fera de mal. Je...Baise moi bordel ! »

Draco ne pu s'empêcher de rire et il plaqua Harry sur le lit. Il mordilla le lobe de son oreille et il susurra : « Surveille ton vocabulaire Potter », ce qui eut pour effet de complètement détendre le brun.

Harry laissa Draco prendre le dessus et il caressa son dos pendant que le blond lui prodiguait de délicieuses sensations en déposant des baisers brûlants sur son torse alors que sa main remontait le long de sa cuisse pour venir saisir la virilité de Harry. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour et il les fit lentement monter et descendre sur la longueur raidie par le désir. Harry poussa un gémissement rauque. Comment Draco faisait il pour lui faire ressentir autant de plaisir avec des gestes aussi simples ? Il émanait de lui une aura sensuelle qui donnait au Survivant envie de jouir, rien qu'en le regardant. Il était lui. Il était magnifique et charismatique. Pour cette nuit, il était à lui.

Draco saisit un pot de lubrifiant dans la table de nuit et il fixa Harry, des centaines de questions dansaient dans ses yeux gris. Un coup de tonnerre éclata et Harry hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre son envie de continuer. Draco descendit le long du torse de Harry et sa langue trouva le désir érigé qu'elle convoitait. Lentement, il couvrit chaque centimètre de peau du membre tendu du bout de la langue. Puis il fit le tour du sommet, le titillant afin de faire gémir Harry. Lentement, il referma sa bouche sur la hauteur. Il resta sans bouger les lèvres, laissant juste sa langue faire le tour du sommet, donnant à Harry une immense envie de hurler son plaisir et son souhait de le sentir sur sa longueur. Il poussa un gémissement sonore et il posa ses mains dans les cheveux de Draco, en pliant les genoux. Jamais on ne lui avait fait un tel effet. Jamais son désir n'avait autant voulu la bouche de quelqu'un. Draco posa une main sur la base du sexe de Harry et sa bouche descendit avec avidité sur la longueur. Harry poussa un cri de plaisir, tous ses muscles se contractèrent, puis il se relaxa. Il sentit son palais contre lui, puis soudain, il était au fond de la gorge de Draco. Cette sensation était incroyable. Sa main se crispa dans la soyeuse chevelure blonde. La bouche de Draco remonta puis redescendit le long de l'érection de Harry, alors qu'il la caressait avec le plat de sa langue. Ses lèvres expertes le portaient dans un monde de plaisir qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elles aspiraient, caressaient, imprimaient un mouvement de va et vient jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, et cela faisait trembler Harry.

Draco plongea un doigt dans le baume et, alors qu'il continuait à avoir Harry dans sa bouche, il fit pénétrer son doigt dans l'entrée de Harry. Celui-ci poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur. Il releva la tête. La vision de son ange blond l'apaisa et il se détendit. Draco fit entrer son doigt aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait et il attendit que les chairs de Harry soient habituées à lui pour le faire bouger. Passée la légère douleur, la sensation était extraordinaire. La respiration du brun se fit haletante et Draco remonta à ses lèvres, un doigt toujours logé dans les profondeurs de son intimité. Il l'embrassa avec fougue et leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent à nouveau. Harry adorait ça.

Draco lubrifia un second doigt et il déposa une série de baisers le long du torse de Harry alors que ses deux doigts se frayaient un chemin en lui. Harry retint son souffle et il comprit qu'il allait avoir très mal, surtout lorsqu'il voyait la différence entre les doigts longs et fins du blond et son membre dur, long et large. Les doigts de Draco restèrent encore immobiles, laissant le temps à l'anneau du plaisir de se faire à lui. Harry bougea le bassin afin de sentir toute leur longueur en lui. Draco fit légèrement tourner ses doigts dans Harry, puis il les fit aller et venir en lui. Harry était tiraillé, mais tellement excité qu'il enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules délicates du blond, qui fit pénétrer un troisième doigt afin de préparer Harry à l'accueillir. La douleur était présente, aigue, mais Harry voulait l'ignorer, et quitte à avoir mal, autant que ce soit en sentant Draco en lui.

« Viens à présent, » ordonna Harry en prenant le lubrifiant et en le faisant passer sur le désir tendu de Draco.

L'ange prit un coussin qu'il plaça sous le bassin de Harry, afin de le surélever un peu, puis il s'agenouilla entre les jambes écartées du Dieu brun, qui s'offrait à lui sans craintes et sans retenue. Il caressa son torse, il le tira à lui en le tenant par les hanches, puis il mit une main sur son ventre pour le maintenir en place, ses yeux gris perdus dans l'immensité verdoyante de ceux de Harry. Enfin, il entra en lui, juste un peu, assez pour que les chairs du Survivant se referment étroitement autour de lui et essayent de s'habituer à sa présence.

Harry eut un hoquet, le choc était de taille. Il se sentait déchiré en deux par la douleur mais en même temps, il ressentait un bonheur intense, une sensation de plénitude, l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec l'être qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie. Il serra les dents et il respira profondément.

Draco attendit patiemment que le mal de son partenaire s'atténue en lui caressant le torse et le ventre. Quand enfin il sentit l'entrée de Harry se détendre, il poussa un peu plus loin puis il ressortit presque. Harry agrippa ses bras et ses ongles, pourtant courts, s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de Draco, laissant de petites traces rouges sur leur passage, preuve de la souffrance qu'il expérimentait. Sensible à la douleur de Harry, Draco allait se retirer mais son amant le supplia de continuer. Quand enfin l'excitation de Harry fut plus intense que sa douleur, il bougea sous Draco pour le sentir encore plus profondément en lui. D'un long coup de rein, le blond entra entièrement en Harry qui poussa un cri de plaisir.

Draco avait touché quelque chose qui fit exploser le plaisir dans le ventre de Harry. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et il attendit la suite, impatient de le recevoir à nouveau au plus profond de lui. Draco prit tout son temps pour se retirer un peu et refrapper la prostate du brun dont les joues prient une adorable teinte rosée.

« Encore » exigea Harry.

Draco passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et Harry constata que chacun des ses mouvements était emprunt d'une grâce presque irréelle. Le plaisir qui se lisait sur son visage pâle le rendait plus beau et plus doux que jamais. Draco, quant à lui, était subjugué par les sons sensuels qui sortaient de la bouche de Harry chaque fois qu'il donnait un léger coup de rein. Il ne savait pas se libérer aussi facilement. Il ne gémissait que rarement, et pourtant l'extase était bel et bien présente. Mais Draco ne parvenait pas à extérioriser son plaisir. Il avait pourtant envie de hurler de joie en voyant le visage magnifique de Harry, ses lèvres pleines et tentatrices, sa peau hâlée qui contrastait délicieusement avec la sienne. Et son corps de rêve.

Il accéléra un peu la cadence et Harry lâcha un long gémissement rauque qui fut bientôt couvert par le tonnerre.

« Je veux sentir ta peau contre moi, » implora Harry dans un râle.

Draco s'allongea sur Harry et un frisson le parcouru alors que la chaleur de Harry l'irradiait. Le brun agrippa les fesses fermes de Draco et il leur imprima un mouvement plus rapide. Draco répondit aux exigences de Harry en respirant plus fort dans son cou. Jamais il n'avait eu de relation ou il risquait d'atteindre l'orgasme rien qu'en regardant son partenaire ; à présent, c'était chose faite. Harry était si étroit et doux autour de son désir, c'était terriblement aphrodisiaque et son corps manquait déjà à Draco alors qu'ils n'étaient encore pas séparés.

Il ralentit un peu le mouvement de ses hanches contre celles de Harry afin de le sentir autour de son membre avide plus longtemps. Harry grogna en se cambrant contre le corps de Draco. La douleur n'existait plus, seule l'exaltation comptait, et ce corps pâle contre le sien.

Draco donna de plus amples et plus rapides coups de rein, arrachant à Harry des gémissements de plus en plus sonores.

« Oh mon Dieu Draco ! Comment tu fais ça ? Demanda Harry, complètement essoufflé, submergé par la vague de plaisir sur laquelle il surfait. Je crois que je vais venir. »

Draco accéléra encore, mettant des myriades d'étoiles de bonheur dans les yeux de Harry. Jamais il n'avait vu les yeux émeraude de Harry briller de la sorte. C'était une vision enchanteresse. Un mince filet de sueur recouvrait leurs corps et il sembla à Harry que Draco scintillait.

« Viens pour moi. » Chuchota Draco à l'oreille de Harry.

Cette simple phrase eut l'effet escompté et Harry se libéra en criant le nom de son partenaire, sa semence envahissant son ventre et celui de Draco. Le blond poursuivit son voyage au pays de l'extase pendant quelques instants avant de se répandre dans une succession de coups de reins violents. Haletant, il retomba sur Harry et il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du Dieu brun.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, le souffle court, le cœur battant. Lorsque Draco voulut se retirer, Harry le saisit par les fesses pour le retenir.

« Reste encore en moi, ordonna Harry, trop effrayé à l'idée de se séparer de son amant.

- Tu es incroyable, » souffla Draco en lui adressant un sourire tendre.

Harry voulait le sentir en lui pour toujours, sentir son anneau étroit emprisonner la virilité de Draco, sentir leurs corps communier parfaitement. Il voulait Draco.

Il l'embrassa passionnément, longtemps et, dix minutes plus tard, il pu constater que le désir de Draco renaissait en lui.

« Toi, tu n'es pas humain, remarqua Harry les yeux pétillants d'anticipation.

- Désolé. C'est juste que...enfin, tu es tellement... »

Harry imprima à ses hanches un mouvement de va et vient afin de faire comprendre à son amant que lui aussi était excité. Draco recommença à bouger dans le corps de Harry, provocant en lui des ouragans de jouissance. Il se tint en équilibre sur un coude pendant que sa main libre vint saisir la virilité dressée de Harry. Ce dernier grogna et il se releva un peu pour embrasser et mordre la peau du cou de Draco. Puis soudain, ce fut le choc glacial. La peau de son amant quitta Harry. Il se retira lentement et, lorsque Harry allait protester, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et le prit par la main.

Il l'entraîna jusqu'à la terrasse où tombait la pluie battante, rafraîchissant leurs corps brûlants, lavant la semence qui reposait sur leurs ventres plats. Le tonnerre et les éclairs conféraient à ce lieu une teneur hautement érotique et romantique.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de le faire sous la pluie, murmura Draco en regardant Harry dans les yeux alors que sa main caressait sa joue.

- ça tombe bien, répondit Harry d'une voix douce, moi j'ai toujours rêvé de le faire avec toi. »

Draco ne réprima pas un sourire angélique et il coucha Harry au bord de la table trempée. Il se plaça debout entre ses jambes, l'embrassa passionnément et il le pénétra lentement, délicieusement et Harry entoura la taille de Draco avec ses jambes. Un long râle s'échappa des lèvres sensuelles de Harry lorsqu'il sentit le désir de Draco entrer en lui. Il soulevait et baissait son bassin au rythme de son plaisir et Draco caressait son membre exposé, mouillé par la pluie, afin de le conduire aux portes de l'extase. Enfin, Harry se libéra dans un cri, sa semence retombant sur son ventre et sur les doigts de Draco, qui le suivit au bout de quelques secondes, se répandant lentement en lui. Harry n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de plus beau que le portrait de Draco emporté par la jouissance. Il attira Harry à lui et ses lèvres lui offrirent une succession de petits baisers tendres. Les portes du paradis s'étaient ouvertes pour eux.

Ils prirent une douche chaude puis vint le moment que Harry détestait. Celui où il ne savait pas s'il devait rentrer chez lui ou rester.

Draco plongea ses yeux gris dans les prunelles vertes, toujours brillantes de Harry.

« Reste, » dit il d'une voix à peine audible.

Harry déposa un baiser sur son front et il se couchèrent, épuisés et heureux. Draco s'endormit presque aussitôt et Harry passa le reste de la nuit à le regarder si paisible et innocent, fixant à jamais cette image angélique dans son esprit, comme si le lendemain les ramènerait à la réalité, les séparant pour toujours. Il caressa le dos et les cheveux de Draco, qui était à présent inconscient de la main qui le choyait, emporté dans des rêves qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Harry soupira d'aise devant le chef d'œuvre que représentait le visage endormi, si fin et si pâle, du plus dangereux des anges. Une pensée malvenue traversa alors son esprit, comme pour gâcher le moment. Comment pouvait on vouloir du mal à cette représentation physique de la pureté ? Comment avaient ils pu rester insensible à ses cris ? Il secoua la tête, horrifié que sa nuit avec Draco soit contaminée par ces évènements pourtant vieux de quatre ans.

Un observateur extérieur les aurait trouvés magnifiques, le brun et le blond, le contraste agréable de leurs peaux, deux hommes si différents, ensemble pour une nuit inoubliable, trop courte.

O

O

Lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva nez à nez avec deux magnifiques prunelles vert émeraude. Harry embrassa son front et il lui caressa les cheveux.

« Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Peu dormi, répondit Draco en lui rendant son sourire. Manger. »

Il se leva et Harry éclata de rire mais très vite, son rire se figea quand il vit les délicieuses formes nues, la taille fine, les fesses galbées et fermes, les longues jambes, le dos délicatement musclé de Draco devant lui. Il revêtit un pantacourt de sport, lui en tendit un et il lui fit signe de le suivre dans la cuisine.

Visiblement, Draco n'était pas du genre câlin le matin.

Il se lava les dents puis il prépara un petit déjeuner pantagruélique qu'il déposa devant Harry. Il alla s'installer sur le canapé puis il attira Harry entre ses jambes et il le fit manger comme s'ils étaient intimes depuis des années. Le cœur de Harry se déchira dans sa poitrine : c'était ce qu'il voulait, un quotidien intime avec Draco, c'était ce que Karim, Olivier et Charlie voulaient également, et aucun d'eux quatre n'aurait cette chance. Lorsque Harry voulut faire manger Draco, ce dernier embrassa sa nuque avec sensualité, provocant des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Harry.

« Pas faim, déclara-t-il. J'ai mieux à me mettre sous les lèvres. »

Il retourna Harry qui s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Il balaya une mèche blonde qui tombait devant ses yeux avant de constater : « Draco, tu es d'une beauté inouïe.

- Il parait oui, » répondit distraitement le blond en faisant entrer sa langue dans la bouche de Harry.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il reprit : « Tu sais, je ne pensais pas que Ginny accepterait que son mec couche avec un autre. Elle est surprenante la puce. »

Harry se raidit et son visage blêmit. Draco l'observa un moment avant de pousser un cri et de jeter Harry sur le canapé. Il se releva d'un bond et il toisa Harry avec fureur.

« Potter ! Ne me dis pas que Ginny n'est pas au courant !

- Non, elle ne sait rien, avoua Harry en redoutant la colère du blond.

- Non mais je rêve ! Ne t'ai-je pas dit, il y a deux jours, qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être trompée sans être au courant ?! Ne t'ai-je pas dit ça, Potter ?!

- Si, tu me l'as dit, mais...

- Tais toi ! Cria Draco hors de lui en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Harry. Résumons si tu veux bien : je te demande d'être réglo avec tout le monde, et en particulier avec moi parce que je ne veux pas être la prostituée dans l'histoire, et toi, tu ne penses qu'à prendre ton pied, sans respecter qui que ce soit, ni ta copine, ni moi ! POUR QUI ME PRENDS TU ?!

- Non Draco, je ne voulais pas tromper qui que ce soit, et encore moins te manquer de respect. C'est juste arrivé comme ça, sans que je le prévoie. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir face à toi. »

Les yeux du blond lançaient des éclairs métalliques et son visage n'était qu'un masque de rage.

« Et bien, Potter, la prochaine fois que tu seras près de moi, sois gentil, retiens toi. Va-t-en, dit il d'un air las.

- Non Draco, il faut qu'on parle, répondit Harry en le prenant par l'épaule.

- Je t'ai dit de t'en aller ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des tricheurs et des menteurs ! Je ne suis pas une prostituée, Potter !

- Je ne t'ai jamais pris pour une prostituée, Draco ! Je... »

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie de la porte. Karim entra et il tendit des croissants à Draco qui lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Hey, Harry! Comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-il en souriant. J'interromps quelque chose ?

- Non, rétorqua froidement Draco, Harry allait s'en aller. Immédiatement.

- Draco, ne fais pas ça. Je vais y aller et vous laisser parler tranquillement, déclara Karim.

- Non, reste Karim. Mais nous n'avons pas fini cette discussion Draco, je veux qu'on s'explique. Pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas passer pour une victime, je trouve que tu te complais dans ce rôle. »

Harry claqua la porte derrière lui et c'est une fois dans sa voiture qu'il réalisa qu'il était torse nu, avec un pantacourt qui appartenait certainement à Charlie.

Sur la route qui le menait chez Sirius, Harry tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. A aucun moment, lorsqu'il s'était trouvé seul avec Draco, il n'avait songé à Ginny qui devait l'attendre chez eux et cela lui était insupportable. Comment avait il pu être aussi ignoble envers elle ?

Il l'aimait pourtant mais la proximité de Draco lui avait fait perdre tout raisonnement logique et il avait goûté avec délectation au fruit défendu. Peut être Draco avait il raison. Peut être Harry avait il mis sa relation en péril à cause d'une réminiscence. Peut être n'aimait il pas Draco Malfoy.

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ressentait il cette douleur atroce, comme si Draco lui avait déchiré le cœur pour mieux pouvoir le piétiner ? Pourquoi était il jaloux au point de haïr quelqu'un d'aussi sympathique que Karim ?

La vision de Draco, nu, dans les bras minces du bel Oriental finit de l'achever. Il bouillonnait intérieurement.

Il trouva Sirius tranquillement installé dans la cuisine, un café à la main. Lorsque son parrain le vit, il écarquilla les yeux, puis il fronça les sourcils.

« Harry, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Demanda-t-il tout en étant conscient de la réponse. Ginny n'a pas arrêté d'appeler ici pour savoir si tu étais là. »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et il caressa son ventre, signe de grande nervosité chez certaines personnes.

« Tu étais avec Draco, c'est ça ? Reprit Sirius en frottant son front avec une main pour marquer sa grande lassitude. Je t'avais dit de te tenir éloigné de lui.

- Je sais. Je...Ecoute Sirius, c'est trop tôt pour en parler. Je ne comprends pas moi-même ce qui m'arrive.

- J'espère au moins que ça en valait la peine. Parce que tu as risqué ton couple avec Ginny pour une nuit avec Draco. Tu sais que cette histoire n'aura pas de lendemain, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, soupira Harry en se frottant les yeux. Je le sais parfaitement. Mais il y a quelque chose chez Draco qui le rend irrésistible et je n'ai pas pu...je n'ai pas essayé de résister.

- Ce qui rend Draco irrésistible, Harry, c'est son coté insaisissable, c'est le fait qu'il est emmuré dans son déni et qu'il ne veut pas se lier à qui que ce soit. Répond moi franchement : espères tu former un couple avec Draco ?

- Sirius, je ne sais plus trop ce que je veux. Je pensais vouloir passer ma vie avec Ginny, et dix minutes seul avec Draco ont changé ma vision des choses. À présent, je suis dans le flou. »

A la grande surprise de Harry, Sirius alluma une cigarette.

« Infecte, constata-t-il en l'écrasant dans sa tasse. Ecoute Harry, je te conseille de te concentrer sur Ginny et sur comment te faire pardonner. Considère que tu as perdu Draco.

- Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

- Putain Harry, comment est il possible que dès que vous approchez Draco, vous perdez tous votre intelligence et vous vous comportez comme de monstrueux égoïstes dirigés par votre...hum...votre pénis ?

- Non mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! S'exclama Harry.

- Baisse d'un ton quand j'ai raison ! Bordel Harry, ce gosse a été violé ! Humilié au plus profond de sa chair ! Utilisé comme un vulgaire objet sexuel ! Et depuis, je n'ai pas connu un seul homme qui lui ait dit 'Non Draco, c'est toi que je veux, et pas ton cul', pourtant il y en eu un paquet, et toi non plus tu n'as pas dit ça. Toi aussi tu as sauté sur l'occasion. Je pensais que toi, tu comprendrais que ça avait affecté toutes ses relations. Je croyais qu'avec toi, il ne risquerait pas de se perdre dans ce genre de relation destructrice. Tu n'as pas compris, Harry. Tu n'as pas compris. »

Harry s'affala sur une chaise, la tête dans ses mains. Il n'était pas comme ça. Il ne voulait pas juste coucher avec Draco, il s'était juste conformé à ses exigences. Il voulait autre chose, une chose que le blond ne pouvait pas lui donner. Il voulait son cœur.

Il comprenait Draco...Non, en fait il n'avait rien compris. Il était tellement englué dans sa propre souffrance, que le retour de Draco avait fait émerger, tellement honteux d'avoir mal alors que c'était Draco qui avait subi ces atrocités, qu'il en avait oublié d'essayer de se mettre à la place de l'ancien Serpentard. Un terrible sentiment de culpabilité s'empara de lui et il lutta pour refouler des larmes de frustration. Il prit une cigarette et l'alluma machinalement, oubliant qu'il avait arrêté de fumer.

Sirius se posta en face de lui et il lui passa gentiment la main dans les cheveux. Harry reposa sa tête sur le ventre de son parrain qui l'étreignit chaleureusement, chose rare chez lui.

« Harry, dit il avec un doux sourire, je sais que tu as mal. Je sais que tu es perdu entre Ginny et Draco mais je veux juste te préserver. Tu as assez souffert. Tu as assez porté la misère et le sort du monde sur tes épaules et je voudrais que les choses soient simples pour toi. Et Draco n'est pas un homme simple. C'est quelqu'un qui se sert du sexe pour tenir les gens à distance, c'est paradoxal mais c'est exactement ça. Crois moi, je souhaiterais que vous soyez ensemble, heureux, mais les obstacles sont immenses et j'en ai assez de te voir te battre Harry. Cependant si tu en as encore la force et si tu es_ certain_ de ne pas lui faire de mal, alors essaye avec Draco. Ce sera long, ce sera dur, il t'en fera voir de toutes les couleurs...mais tu auras peut être la chance de retrouver le vrai Draco, celui qui se cache derrière le péteux aux milles conquêtes. Il en vaut la peine, et Ginny aussi. Fais ce que tu dois, mais il faut vraiment que tu saches ce que tu veux.

- Je tente de me persuader que ce que je ressens pour lui est juste un reste de sentiment qui date de quatre ans mais au fond, je sais que j'ai tort. Je ne peux pas le croire, Sirius ! Je suis amoureux de deux personnes en même temps, deux personnes diamétralement opposées ! On ne peut pas aimer deux personnes, c'est impossible.

- Donne toi du temps, Harry, conseilla Sirius en caressant la joue de son filleul. Donne toi le temps d'être sûr de ce que tu ressens pour Draco ou pour Ginny. L'un des deux est forcément l'élu de ton cœur et tu le sauras bientôt. Mais il faut que tu saches que Draco va essayer par tous les moyens de te faire mal afin de t'éloigner de lui. Je l'ai vu faire avec un garçon adorable. Il l'a réellement fait souffrir pour éviter qu'ils soient trop intimes, pour éviter qu'il lui pose trop de questions. Et pourtant, à sa manière malhabile, Draco semblait l'aimer. Je pense que c'est pour cela d'ailleurs que Draco est constamment entouré d'une cours de prétendants et d'amis qui ne le connaissent pas : il fuit l'intimité tout en donnant l'illusion qu'il est intime avec certains, c'est confus mais c'est l'état d'esprit de Draco.

- Il ne s'appellerait pas Karim cet ex de Draco ? »

Sirius s'arrêta net. Il scruta le visage fatigué de son filleul, ce fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

« Comment connais tu Karim ?

- Il est à Londres, avec un Jared et une Lana. Et en effet, Draco et lui ont l'air d'avoir quelque chose de spécial, répondit Harry d'un air écoeuré.  
  
- C'est quelqu'un d'adorable, ne le rejette pas par jalousie. Et maintenant, Harry, je ne voudrais pas te mettre dehors mais tu sais, Ginny n'ira pas travailler tant que tu ne seras pas rentré. Alors inutile de faire traîner la conversation pour éviter la confrontation. Et, Harry, il faut que tu découvres par toi-même qui est Draco Malfoy, je ne peux pas te fournir le mode d'emploi à chaque fois, parce que moi non plus, je ne comprends pas tout. »

Harry sourit faiblement et il étreignit Sirius avant d'aller dans son ancienne chambre chercher des habits. Il était hors de question qu'il porte un vêtement appartenant à un amant de Draco, un des frères de Ginny de surcroît. Il enfila rapidement un jean et il conduisit à toute vitesse jusqu'à leur maison.

Ginny l'attendait dans le salon, un café à la main, le visage baigné de larmes. Dès qu'il entra, elle se leva d'un bond.

« Tu as passé la nuit avec lui, accusa-t-elle en essuyant son visage. J'espère que c'était bien et que ça justifiait la mort de notre relation, Harry. »

Harry ferma les yeux et il respira lentement, pour se donner le courage de dire la vérité à Ginny.

« Je sais que tu ne penses qu'à lui depuis son retour, poursuivit Ginny en voyant que Harry était incapable de parler. Je sais que la dernière fois, ce n'est pas à moi que tu as fait l'amour, mais à lui ! Jamais ça n'avait été si intense. Depuis son retour, Harry, nous sommes trois dans le lit ! Je suis qui, moi ?! Regarde moi, Harry ! »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et il contempla longuement Ginny. Les mots se bousculaient en lui et aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

« Je refuse d'être le substitut de Draco Malfoy, tu m'entends ?! Va tu parler espèce de lâche ! Affronter Voldemort ne te fait pas peur, mais me dire la vérité à moi, ça t'en bouche un coin ?! »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Ginny. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, on était tous les deux et...

- Epargne moi les détails ! C'est assez dur comme ça de savoir que tu as enfin assouvi ton fantasme de coucher avec lui. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Rien ! Lui et toi, vous ne serez jamais un couple ! Alors tu as pris de lui ce qu'il y avait à prendre, parce que tu es jaloux de Charlie et d'Olivier ! Et tu as pensé à Draco ? Non bien entendu ! Pas plus que tu n'as pensé à moi !

- Tu m'excuseras, fit remarquer Harry d'un ton dur, mais s'il y a une personne au monde que je n'envie pas, c'est ton frère.

- Là n'est pas le problème, Harry. Te rends tu comptes de ce que tu as fait ? Qu'est ce qu'on devient nous, maintenant ? »

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et Harry ne savait pas s'il devait la prendre dans ses bras ou la laisser tranquille. Finalement, il la serra contre son torse rassurant.

« Ginny, je suis vraiment, vraiment navré d'avoir fait ça. La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était te faire souffrir.

- Tu m'aimes ? Demanda-t-elle en levant son visage vers lui.

- Oui, bien sûr que je t'aime, répondit sincèrement Harry.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, dit elle en reculant et en se recoiffant tant bien que mal. Je veux comprendre pourquoi quand Draco est là, moi je n'existe plus. Je suis déjà très en retard au travail alors on reparlera de ça ce soir, si je reviens. Mais fais le point, Harry, parce qu'il est hors de question que tu soies avec moi, parce que Draco ne veut pas de toi. Je ne suis pas un deuxième choix. »

Sur ce, elle transplana jusqu'à St Mungo où tout le monde était déjà sur le pied de guerre. Une bagarre générale avait eu lieu chez les premières années de Poudlard et un nombre conséquent d'élèves avaient été amenés en urgence à l'hôpital.

Draco s'occupait d'une fille de Serpentard qui éternuait des oursins. Il en avait visiblement reçu un au visage car il était un peu griffé sur la tempe. Ginny l'observa longuement, laissant sa colère et sa tristesse monter en elle comme une vague destructrice. Elle le voyait, lui, le blond aux yeux qui pouvaient hypnotiser n'importe qui, et elle voyait son frère, Olivier Dubois, Karim...Harry. Ils avaient tous succombé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « destruction. » Elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Il était si parfait, si...Malfoy.

Il leva vers elle son beau visage et le temps s'arrêta un instant. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa, reprenant son air supérieur et lui faisant signe de venir l'aider.

« Mademoiselle Weasley, veuillez aller me chercher un flacon de potion anti-éternuement, ça fera l'affaire en attendant qu'on retrouve l'élève qui lui a fait ça et qu'on fasse annuler le sortilège. »

Sa voix était autoritaire mais si chaude, si profonde. Ginny serra les poings. Tout cela était injuste. Elle avait mérité d'être heureuse avec Harry après toutes les images horribles, liées à Draco, qui l'avaient hantée pendant des années. Elle avait mérité d'être la seule dans le cœur de son aimé et Malfoy n'avait pas le droit de ruiner ses espoirs.

« Pourquoi es tu revenu si c'est pour semer la discorde autour de toi ? Cria-t-elle sans se soucier du silence qui régnait soudain autour d'eux. Pourquoi revenir si c'est pour tous nous faire souffrir ?! »

Draco ferma les yeux quelques secondes, invoquant la déesse de la patience de se pencher sur son cas, puis il les ouvrit pour fixer froidement Ginny. L'élève de Serpentard éternua et il eut le réflexe de se reculer avant d'être à nouveau touché par un oursin.

Il s'approcha de manière à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de Ginny puis il siffla entre ses dents :

« Mademoiselle Weasley, nous avons des urgences à soigner ici. Et non seulement vous arrivez en retard, mais vous vous permettez de faire un esclandre en public. Je n'ai que faire de vos états d'âme alors allez travailler, nous reparlerons de ça plus tard. Si toutefois vous persévériez à vouloir vous donner en spectacle, je n'hésiterais pas à vous faire renvoyer. Nous avons la santé des patients entre nos mains et il est hors de question que nous les mettions en péril à cause de guerres intestines. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Ginny hocha la tête et elle courut chercher la potion. Tout son corps tremblait de rage.

Au bout d'une heure, tous les élèves étaient remis sur pieds et elle dû admettre que Draco faisait des miracles. Il avait géré la crise avec compétence, faisant pleuvoir les sarcasmes sur les élèves honteux d'être vus de la sorte par Draco Malfoy, légende vivante de Poudlard, aussi connu pour son brillant cursus que pour ses frasques avec Harry Potter.

Lorsque la Directrice remplaçant le défunt professeur Dumbledore, le professeur Mc Gonagall, vint à sa rencontre, Draco se raidit et il n'eut pas la force de lui faire face. Il lui fit un signe de tête poli avant de s'enfermer dans une salle vide.

Il ferma les yeux et respira aussi profondément que possible. Elle savait. Mc Gonagall savait. Et ces gamins aussi. Tout le monde savait. Il ne supportait pas leurs regards. Il ne supportait pas de savoir qu'ils savaient.

Oublier.

Il voulait oublier, ne serait ce que quelques heures.

_Pas pendant le travail Draco_, pensa-t-il. _Ressaisis toi, maintenant !_

Il releva la tête et, avec un air des plus hautains, il sortit de la pièce. Il rattrapa les professeurs Mc Gonagall et Lupin, qui attendaient leurs élèves, et il leur serra les mains. Le regard pénétrant et chaleureux du professeur Lupin lui donna envie de partir en courrant, mais, au lieu de cela, il le toisa des pieds à la tête avec dédain, pour lui faire comprendre que, pour lui, il était toujours le professeur miteux, peu importe si aujourd'hui, il était un peu mieux vêtu. Il avait mal d'agir de la sorte mais tout valait mieux que ces yeux qui sondaient son âme.

Le professeur Lupin avait toujours été gentil et doux avec lui, mais Draco n'avait qu'une chose en tête : « il sait. »

Lupin le gratifia d'un sourire agréable et Draco cru qu'il allait se confondre en excuses dans ses bras. Il écourta la conversation et opta pour une pause en salle de repos.

Ginny était là, assise comme une princesse, bavardant comme une pie. Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour et il faillit faire sortir la porte de ses gonds en l'ouvrant violemment. Sans se soucier de Hermione, des autres médicomages et des infirmières, il se posta devant elle, frappant la table du plat des mains.

« Pourquoi suis-je revenu ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante de rage contenue. C'est ce que tu voulais savoir, Ginny ? Je suis revenu parce que c'est chez moi ici ! Tu m'entends Weasley ?! CHEZ MOI !

- Draco, je...

- Tais toi, Ginny. TAIS TOI ! Je fais partie d'un des plus vieilles familles d'Angleterre, alors j'ai le droit d'être ici autant qu'un autre, peut être même plus. Maintenant, si tu me refais le coup de ce matin devant les patients Ginny, je te fais renvoyer, sans le moindre scrupule. Règle tes problèmes avec TON mec et laisse moi hors de vos histoires !

- Hors de nos histoires, Draco ? Hors de nos histoires ?! Mais espèce d'imbécile gâté pourri, tu es AU CŒUR de nos histoires ! Je n'avais aucun problème avec Harry avant que tu ne rappliques comme le doux et héroïque ange déchu ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de coucher avec MON copain !

- Vous avez un problème génétique les Weasley ? Parce que, mis à part Charlie, vous avez du mal à bien comprendre, constata Draco en serrant les dents. TON Harry, je ne l'ai pas forcé à rester chez moi. Alors arrête de jouer les femmes bafouées auprès de moi et vois ça avec lui. Je lui avais dit qu'il ne se passerait rien si tu n'étais pas d'accord, ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il m'a caché la vérité.

- Arrête Draco, arrête immédiatement parce que je vais te gifler ! s'écria Ginny. Même si j'avais été d'accord, on est amis ! Le mec des tes amis c'est sacré, tu n'y touches pas.

- Hum, ok. Mais n'empêche que je ne suis pas allé le chercher, c'est plutôt l'inverse, déclara Draco en reprenant contenance et en lui lançant un regard amusé. Tu as raison, c'est plus facile de s'en prendre à moi qu'à ton copain. Fais ce que tu veux, mais regarde moi bien en face et dis toi que les torts sont partagés, je ne suis pas l'unique responsable. Et, Ginny, je ne t'ai jamais considérée comme une amie.

- Quand tu es là, je n'existe plus.

- Qu'y puis je ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

- Draco ! Merlin c'est toi ! » S'exclama une voix féminine derrière lui.

Il se retourna lentement et son visage perdit son masque d'indifférence et il s'illumina. Pansy Parkinson...ou plutôt Pansy Londubat se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte avec son mari. Il avait un bébé dans les bras.

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent et il se précipita vers elle. Il prit sa main et il l'entraîna hors de cette salle de repos étouffante dans laquelle il venait de se donner en spectacle.

« Par Merlin, Draco, c'est toi, c'est bien toi. Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Elle se mit à sangloter dans ses bras et Draco la berça doucement.

« Tout va bien, murmura-t-il. Je suis là Pansy.

- Je te vois, dit elle en levant les yeux vers lui, mais je ne peux pas croire que ce soit toi. Quand Neville m'a dit ça, j'ai cru mourir de joie. Tu m'as vraiment manqué, et pas qu'à moi. A tout le monde.

- S'il te plait Pansy, répondit Draco avec un sourire sarcastique, je n'ai pas dû manquer à grand monde vu que je me querellais toujours avec le premier venu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mon élégance naturelle fait des jaloux.

- Si ta grosse tête et tes grosses chevilles venaient dîner chez moi ce soir ? Tu peux les accompagner si tu veux. Ne dis pas non, Draco, je t'en prie.

- Je suis désolé, ce soir c'est impossible. Mais demain, je te le promets. Alors comme ça tu as épousé Londubat. J'espère qu'il te traite bien au moins. »

Pansy lui fit un sourire amusé.

« Il me traite comme une reine.

- J'en suis heureux, lança-t-il en éclairant son visage d'un sourire.

- Et toi, j'ai lu dans la presse que tu étais avec Olivier Dubois, et en entrant, j'entends que tu as couché avec Harry Potter. Alors, qu'en est il réellement ?

- Tu as très bien résumé la situation. Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie qu'on me fasse la morale, dit il en se passant la main dans les cheveux et en se mordant la lèvres inférieure.

- Je ne compte pas te faire la morale mon chou, mais je veux juste te prévenir. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pendant quatre ans, mais j'étais là avec Harry et j'ai vu ce par quoi il est passé quand on t'a cru mort. Harry est encore très fragile quand il s'agit de toi alors je t'en prie, ne lui fais pas de mal. Il ne s'est jamais vraiment remis de ta prétendue mort. Si tu ne veux pas l'aimer, ne le touche pas. Si tu savais comme il a souffert. Nous devions toujours nous relayer pour ne jamais le laisser seul tant nous avions peur qu'il fasse un bêtise. Il t'aimait tu sais. Plus que tout au monde. »

Draco se frotta les yeux et il resta un instant la tête entre les mains, sa réflexion perturbée par la colère qu'il sentait monter à cause de celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie. Ne pas faire de mal à Harry ?! Qui avait vu sa vie détruite dans la cabane du demi géant ? Ce n'était pas Harry mais bel et bien lui, Draco Malfoy !

« Pourquoi, Pansy ? Demanda-t-il alors que son visage se fermait. Pourquoi veux tu protéger Harry Potter de moi ? Tu crois encore que je n'ai pas d'autre but que celui de faire de sa vie un enfer ? Si tu veux savoir, c'est plutôt lui qui m'a gâché la vie.

- Comment ça il t'as gâché la vie ? Draco ne me dis pas que... oh par Merlin ! Tu lui en veux de ne pas être venu te sortir de la cabane de Hagrid ?!

- Tu délires, Pansy, siffla-t-il, son regard s'étant considérablement durci. Je ne pense pas que la terre se soit arrêtée de tourner ce jour là. Tu lui en veux de t'avoir laissé te faire briser les deux jambes ? Non ? Normal, il ne pouvait pas être partout à la fois. Tout cela est arrivé il y a trois ans, Pansy. Alors fais comme moi, et tourne la page ! Je vais aller travailler à présent. A bientôt. »

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il fit demi tour.

« Oh, lança-t-il de loin. J'ai bien peur d'être pris demain. J'avais complètement oublié, je suis navré. Et tu ne devrais pas porter ce genre de robes, elles te donnent l'air d'un sac. »

Pansy le regarda disparaître au détour d'un couloir, les yeux remplis de larmes, se giflant mentalement d'avoir reparlé de ce jour maudit. Elle retourna dans la salle de repos en reniflant bruyamment.

Draco partit voir le directeur de l'hôpital pour lui dire qu'il était malade et qu'il préférait rentrer chez lui. Aucune question ne lui fut posée et il transplana directement dans son salon. Il ôta ses vêtements, mit ses gants et il monta dans sa salle de sport pour frapper sur les sacs de sable.

« Espèce de garce, haleta-t-il en frappant toujours plus fort. Va mourir avec ton Harry, et emmène Ginny avec vous ! »

Bien entendu qu'il en voulait à Potter de ne pas être allé le chercher dans la cabane du demi géant. Comment pouvait il en être autrement quand Draco était persuadé que s'il s'était agi de Ron Weasley ou de Hermione Granger, le Survivant aurait accouru ? Et non content de l'avoir laissé se faire torturer, il l'avait ensuite jeté en pâture aux journalistes.

« Amoureux de moi, Potter ? Laissez moi rire. »

Il mit toute sa force pour taper sans discontinuer, mais cela ne le calmait pas. Haletant, en sueur, il arracha les gants et il fila sous la douche. Les yeux fermés, il tenta de savourer l'eau chaude qui coulait en cascade sur son corps, mais rien n'y faisait.

Il serait si facile pour lui de prendre un portoloin jusqu'en Suisse.

Tout quitter à nouveau et continuer de mener la vie presque normale qu'il avait connue à Genève.

Aller faire tour chez Mick, et oublier. Juste pendant quelques heures, se laisser emporter dans un monde de sensations.

Quitter son corps et oublier.

_Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je l'ai promis à Sirius. _

Il alluma la télévision et il s'endormit devant un programme qu'il jugea lamentable.

O

O

Harry avait appelé Kingsley pour lui dire qu'il ne viendrait pas travailler aujourd'hui. Aucune question ne lui fut posée, on ne posait jamais de questions au Survivant.

Il s'affala dans sur le canapé et il se demanda à quel moment sa vie était devenue aussi compliquée. Que devait-il faire ? Draco avait fait de sa vie un enfer sans le vouloir et Harry avait l'impression que jamais il ne sortirait de ce marasme affectif.

Pendant deux ans, il avait côtoyé Draco presque tous les jours, avec l'envie presque douloureuse de lui passer chastement la main dans les cheveux, juste pour savoir.

Quatre ans de sa vie, il avait cru voir la chevelure blonde irréelle de l'ange à chaque coin de rue, à chaque détour de couloir. Il avait lutté si fort contre cette obsession, comme si sa conscience voulait le persuader de la mort de Draco et que son instinct lui disait le contraire. Et cette nuit, il avait fait l'amour avec son ange et il avait touché du doigt la perfection, l'harmonie physique.

Le Nirvana.

Des images qu'il ne voulait pas voir vinrent jouer avec son esprit. Le torse lisse et bien dessiné de Draco, ses doigts autour de son membre impatient, ses lèvres entrouvertes. Et soudain, ses jambes nues, ensanglantées alors que Sirius le sortait de la cabane de Hagrid. Les hurlements de Pansy, les jurons de Rémus Lupin, Blaise Zabini qui tombait à genoux en pleurant.

Marcus Flint qui reboutonnait son pantalon avec un sourire carnassier. La surprise sur son visage lorsque Harry lui avait lancé le sortilège ultime.

Les jambes de Draco recouvertes de sang et de cet immonde liquide blanchâtre alors qu'il levait la baguette de Harry d'une main tremblante. Son regard de poupée déchirée qui n'a plus que de la haine, plus aucune humanité. Aucune larme. La tête haute. Les jambes souillées et chancelantes.

L'ange déchu.

Harry poussa une exclamation étouffée et il jeta son verre contre le mur. Il devait vivre avec et arrêter de ressasser toujours les mêmes pensées ignobles. Il ne voulait pas retomber dans la spirale destructrice du masochisme mental.

Il allait téléphoner à Ron mais la sonnerie de la porte l'en empêcha. Il ouvrit à un Charlie Weasley étonnamment calme. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de perdre un être proche. Harry l'invita à s'asseoir et il lui servit un café. Charlie prit la cigarette qui lui était offerte et il s'étouffa avec.

« Harry, c'est vraiment infecte ton machin, dit il en tirant une autre bouffée.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Charlie ?

- Il m'a quitté ce matin, répondit-il en soupirant et en tirant une nouvelle fois sur la cigarette. Draco...il m'a dit que c'était fini. J'étais venu le voir et il y avait Karim. Karim est parti. Je suis resté. Draco m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus qu'on soit ensemble car je l'étouffais.

- Je suis désolé Charlie. Ça doit être difficile à vivre.

- J'ai l'habitude. Il fait ça souvent. A chaque fois qu'il a un nouveau jouet en fait. Il va rester un mois avec Olivier Dubois et après, il reviendra vers moi. Il le fait tout le temps.

- Et toi tu acceptes ça ? Demanda Harry en allumant une cigarette.

- Oui, et avec bonheur même. Je sais que vous avez couché ensemble, Ginny m'a appelé cette nuit car elle paniquait à l'idée que tu soies avec Draco. Et ce matin, Draco m'a avoué la vérité.

- Charlie je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai merdé à fond sur ce coup là.

- Plus que tu l'imagines, lança Charlie d'un air résigné. C'est nul par rapport à ma sœur, mais, Harry je te comprends. C'est dur de ne pas succomber quand tout en lui incarne la tentation. Tu es perdu à présent.

- Que veux tu dire ? Questionna Harry, intrigué.

- Je veux dire que tu as touché sa peau. Tu as posé les lèvres sur lui. Harry, une fois qu'on a posé les mains sur lui, c'est fini, on ne peut plus penser qu'à ça et on ne rêve plus que d'une chose : recommencer. Il est comme une drogue, tu sais. »

Harry hocha la tête et il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Oui, il savait, mais dans son cas, il avait voulu Draco avant même de l'avoir touché, bien avant cette monstrueuse bataille finale. Cela faisait six ans qu'il était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à être lui-même face à l'ancien Serpentard. Il passait son temps à ne pas savoir quoi lui répondre, quoi faire, il cédait facilement alors qu'il avait toujours eu une forte personnalité à tendance dominatrice. Pourquoi Draco lui donnait il envie de se soumettre totalement au moindre de ses désirs, au moindre de ses caprices, et ce depuis sa cinquième année à Poudlard ?

Harry soupira et alluma une autre cigarette, comme si la petite tige de tabac pourrait lui apporter l'illumination dont il avait besoin ; comme si la fumée emporterait avec elle le souvenir à présent désagréable car il était en manque, de l'odeur de la peau de Draco.

Il fixa Charlie et son désespoir à la fois touchant et stressant. Il ne voulait pas tomber aussi bas...ou plutôt, il refusait de laisser Draco tomber aussi bas car c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait selon Harry. Plus Draco faisait souffrir ses partenaires, plus il se sentait mal. La victime était devenue bourreau et cela lui était insupportable. En tous cas, c'est ainsi que Harry avait interprété les propos de Draco.

Charlie soupira et Harry eut envie de hurler qu'il avait été le premier à aimer Draco et qu'il ne méritait pas de se retrouver à discuter de leurs relations sentimentales avec des Charlie ou des Karim. Il méritait d'être celui dont Draco avait besoin. Il écrasa rageusement sa cigarette, comme si l'ange franco marocain se trouvait au fond du cendrier.

« Je n'abandonnerai pas, déclara Charlie avec détermination. Je veux veiller sur lui, qu'il soit avec moi, ou avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je ne suis pas un expert en relations humaines, répondit Harry avec agacement, mais je pense sincèrement que tu devrais arrêter de traiter Draco comme une pauvre petite chose, parce qu'il est loin d'être faible. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui ait du répondant en face de lui. »

_Quelqu'un comme moi, dès que j'en aurai fini avec ces tremblements et ces foutus vertiges qui me prennent à chaque fois que je le vois,_ pensa Harry. _Quelqu'un qui sache le remettre à sa place, comme je le faisais si bien avant. _

Il alluma une autre cigarette.

« Demain j'arrête, » dit il en souriant.

A suivre...


	5. Parle moi

**TRAUMA**

**DISCLAIMER** : JK Rowling possède toujours tous les droits sur HP et moi, je possède...ben rien à part cette histoire. Seuls Karim, Jared et Lana sortent de mon cerveau.

**RATING** : Gardons le cap sur le R. Attention, cette histoire parle d'un viol (au cas où vous commenciez à lire au chapitre 5, pourquoi pas) évoqué et non décrit. Des relations explicites entre hommes sont au cœur de cette fic, alors si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas !

**Toutes mes excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis à updater, je me torturais l'esprit sur mon autre fic. Aie aie aie.**

**RAR** :

**Shunrya** : Bonsoir. J'espère que tu vas bien. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait autant plaisir que réfléchir, comme d'hab. Alors tout d'abord, non, il n'y aura pas de triangle amoureux sachant que Harry aime Draco, Ginny aime Harry, Draco n'aime personne, il serait trop bancal. L'attitude de Draco est exactement celle que tu décris : il veut être tranquille, le même qu'avant. Par certains cotés, il l'est mais il a, bien entendu, changé aussi.  
Justement, le problème se situe là, le viol a été rendu public et il le vit extrêmement mal. C'est pour cela que je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec l'idée qu'il joue avec les sentiments des autres. Selon moi, il ne veut pas le faire car ça lui fait plus mal encore de blesser les gens, ça le fait tomber toujours plus bas (comme l'a remarqué Harry...il est trop fort XD). En fait, pour être objective, je dirais qu'il n'a joué qu'avec Karim. Charlie, Harry, Olivier etc...sont prévenus qu'il est incapable de donner plus, ils peuvent dire non et, quelque part, il attend inconsciemment qu'ils disent non. Mais ils acceptent avec l'idée de le rendre amoureux et, de mon point de vue, c'est ça, se moquer des sentiments des gens. Dire « je veux uniquement du sexe, je suis comme toi » et penser « que tu le veuilles ou non, tu m'aimeras ». Seul Harry refuse cet état des choses. Il a accepté de passer une nuit avec Draco, ça s'arrête là.  
Ensuite, pour l'idée de tourner la page et de passer à autre chose : je suis d'accord, mais ça dépend des personnalités. Bien entendu, vu la personnalité de Draco, il se l'est dit, peut être même un peu trop vite, on le verra plus tard, mais il ne suffit pas de se le dire, il faut parvenir à le faire et ce n'est pas évident. Draco ne se sert pas de son viol pour justifier ses actions, mais les autres le font (je pense à Charlie) De plus, il a tourné la page, il s'est reconstruit et il vit bien, mais son retour en Angleterre, où toute la communauté sorcière est au courant, le replonge dans des émotions qu'il n'avait pas ressenties depuis longtemps.  
Enfin, c'est ma vision des choses, selon moi, les autres réagissent très mal face à lui : par exemple, personne n'a osé lui demandé où il était depuis 4 ans, à part Harry qui lui en a fait le reproche. Il a, comme tu le dis, besoin qu'on le remette à sa place.  
Je te remercie de tes avis toujours très éclairés, une fois encore ta review m'a inspirée. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Encore merci, bonne écriture à toi. XD Bizzzoux.

**Margarita6** : Holà ! (Essuie la bave de Maggie ) Je suis vraiment très contente que ce chapitre t'aie plu. Il était un peu long ce lemon mais, c'est tout moi ça, je ne sais pas faire court lol.  
En fait, Rémus n'est pas mal vu par Draco, au contraire, Draco le respecte beaucoup mais il ne veut pas le montrer car il veut faire comme avant. Pauvre Rémus quand même, je suis d'accord avec toi.  
Hermione et Lana ? Je n'y avais pas pensé car j'aime bien Lee Jordan alors ça m'ennuierait qu'elle le trompe. Je vais penser à un truc à trois lol. Non, j'ai d'autres projets pour Lana.  
Je te donne un scoop : Charlie et Draco ne se remettront pas ensemble. Contente ? lol  
Quant à Karim, il va rester encore un peu car c'est la bonne fée de l'histoire.  
Ron va prendre assez mal toutes ces nouvelles mais sa réaction sera surprenante. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Gros bisoux à toi bellissima.

**Onarluca** : Merci beaucoup d'être toujours là pour m'encourager. Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle ne te décevra pas. A bientôt.

**Fliflou** : Coucou. Merci à toi pour les idées lol. Je ne dirai pas que Harry sera méchant, mais en tous cas, il va dire bien clairement « aie » si Draco essaye de lui marcher sur les pieds, autant te dire que ça va lui faire un peu drôle au beau blond et ça va l'aider. Mais ça prendra un peu de temps. Forcément lol. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Harry reprend un peu contenance. Bonne lecture ! Bizoux

**Eliane** : Hello ! Alors je ne t'ai pas reviewé, honte à moi ! En général, je le fais mais il m'arrive de complètement oublier. Je vais commencer par te remercier chaleureusement car ta review m'a vraiment émue. Le fait que, quand tu es touchée, tu l'es vraiment et profondément se ressent beaucoup dans ce que tu écris et même tes reviews ont un ton presque poétique. Comment fais tu ça ? Il est évident que des millions de personnes sont concernées directement ou indirectement par le viol et c'est d'autant plus difficile de garder un ton sobre, en sachant cela. Je ne veux pas que cette histoire soit une généralisation mais plutôt un cas parmi tant d'autres, malheureusement. Je trouve très insultantes les histoires qui se servent du viol pour rapprocher les personnages, sans prendre en compte l'aspect traumatique réel du sujet. Sans se lancer dans une étude psychologique approfondie, il est nécessaire de tenir compte, à mon avis, de la souffrance et de ce besoin d'oubli.  
Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur le fait que même si Draco se reconstruit tant bien que mal, il gardera cette blessure, le souvenir de l'humiliation, comme une plaie. Le principal étant que cette plaie ne reste pas béante. Mais il est évident que, plus vite on cherche à oublier, plus désagréables seront les réminiscences. Ces souvenirs ancrés dans la mémoire peuvent se manifester n'importe quand, n'importe comment, sous n'importe quelle forme. Il arrive que les images disparaissent mais que les voix, les commentaires surgissent.  
Tu as, encore une fois, parfaitement cerné la problématique du silence. En effet, Draco ne peut pas parler car cela reviendrait pour lui à rendre les faits réels alors qu'il veut les oublier et les faire oublier, et cela lui ferait perdre le contrôle de son histoire. C'est pour cette raison que les relations bancales lui conviennent : elles lui permettent de se sentir désiré et, en même temps, elles lui permettent de garder le silence.  
J'espère que la suite restera intéressante à tes yeux et je te remercie encore pour tes points de vue très enrichissants. A bientôt. Bizzbizzz.

**Eliane Suite** : La suite de ta review était très intéressante et je vais tenter d'y répondre sans trop m'étaler (on parie que je ne m'y tiendrai pas ? lol). Ne t'inquiète pas d'être longue ou pas dans tes reviews car tout ce que tu as à dire m'intéresse beaucoup alors ne te censure pas.  
Il est certain que ce passage, au cours duquel Draco dit qu'il est fatiguant de sourire lorsqu'on n'en a pas l'habitude était assez important pour moi et ça me touche que tu y voies aussi un intérêt. Tes remarques sont tout à fait exactes et je dois dire que lorsqu'on demande « ça va ? » on a rarement la vérité en réponse, même si la personne a besoin de parler, ce « ça va » suppose voire impose un « oui ». Alors maintenant, pour les gens qui ont besoin de parler, j'ai trouvé la parade. Je suis franche dans ma question et ainsi, la réponse est franche en retour. Je ne demande jamais « ça va » à quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'air d'aller, je lui dis clairement qu'il n'a pas l'air d'aller. Il est tellement difficile pour quelqu'un de montrer ses vrais sentiments aujourd'hui, je trouve cette contrainte sociale du sourire en toutes occasions très frustrante. Personnellement, par fierté, je ne montre rien mais ça me fait mal de voir que certains ont envie de montrer et qu'on appelle ça « des états d'âme ». Ne cherchons pas pourquoi la dépression nerveuse est la maladie du siècle. A force de toujours dissimuler, on se perd et on craque.  
Merci pour les compliments sur le lemon, je voulais qu'il soit sobre et tendre et j'espère y être parvenue (je ne suis pas sûre pour la sobriété mais bon...). Cette difficulté à extérioriser le plaisir peut avoir plusieurs explications. Celle que je vois est due à la peur, en effet. La peur de montrer son plaisir, et la peur d'éprouver du plaisir. Ce blocage peut être mis sur le compte du « si j'aime alors il va croire que j'ai aimé aussi lors du viol. » C'est la honte d'éprouver des sensations agréables dans un corps qu'il ne contrôle pas.  
La difficulté majeure pour Draco, mis à part le traumatisme d'être pris de force et humilié par plusieurs personnes, c'est le fait qu'il connaissait ces gens et qu'il avait confiance en eux. Comment pouvoir redonner sa confiance après ça ? C'est possible, bien sûr mais c'est vraiment difficile. Comme ces enfants abusés par des adultes qui étaient censés prendre soin d'eux (parents, instituteurs...), comment donner ensuite sa confiance quand les premières personnes à t'apprendre la confiance sont celles qui la trahissent ? Pour Draco, le viol a été non seulement un moyen de le posséder pour ses agresseurs, mais aussi une punition pour sa prise de position du coté des forces du bien. Cela lui donne donc un poids de culpabilité assez important. Tu as bien analysé son besoin de vivre des relations éphémères, la crainte de la vraie intimité est très présente chez lui.  
En ce qui concerne ton amie, je comprends qu'elle ait du mal à en parler à une personne proche, comme toi. Souvent, on regarde les émissions de télé et on voit des gens qui racontent leurs histoires, souvent des histoires terribles, et on se dit « je ne pourrais pas déballer mon intimité de cette façon » mais en fait, il est plus facile de parler à des inconnus, comme tu l'as remarqué, qu'à une personne proche. A mon avis, et cet avis m'est propre, je peux me tromper, c'est aussi un moyen de dire « voici ce qui m'est arrivé, c'est horrible, je fais un blocage pour en parler à mon entourage alors maintenant que les personnes qui me sont proches le savent, qu'elles ne me posent aucune question. » J'ignore l'histoire de ton amie mais, vu son âge au moment des faits, on comprend sa difficulté à surmonter ça et à en parler. Une fillette de 5 ans n'est pas encore construite psychologiquement parlant, donc elle va se construire autour de ce traumatisme. Elle n'a pas la représentation exacte de l'acte sexuel, encore moins du viol, donc il y a ce risque d'amalgame avec les attouchements sur ses parties intimes, donc lorsqu'elle grandira, faire l'amour et toucher son corps pour elle, c'est sale, donc elle est sale. A cinq ans, on a toute confiance dans les adultes donc il lui est arrivé une chose qu'elle n'a pas comprise, qu'elle a encore aujourd'hui des difficultés à mettre en mots. Et s'il y a eu répétition dans les agressions qu'elle a subies, elle doit se sentir coupable en plus de sale, car si papa ou tonton ou ma cousine me touche tout le temps, c'est que je ne dis pas non. Surtout que cela survient à un âge où elle aime d'amour les adultes, c'est traumatisant d'aimer quelqu'un qui vous fera du mal. Il est difficile de faire comprendre à quelqu'un qu'il n'a rien fait de mal et que ce sont les autres qui devraient avoir honte. C'est en grandissant qu'elle a dû comprendre mais elle avait déjà dû construire ses propres barrières.  
En résumé, un adulte peut, comme Draco par exemple, vouloir oublier et refuser d'accepter la réalité mais il a connaissance de cette réalité malgré tout. Une enfant ne comprend pas la portée de ce qu'il y a à oublier donc il lui est difficile d'essayer. Peut être que j'extrapole un peu trop en ce qui concerne ton amie mais c'est ainsi que j'ai ressenti les choses et il m'a semblé important de donner un retour à ce que tu m'as écrit. Mes explications sont peut être un peu confuses mais je ferai mieux la prochaine fois. En tous cas n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses, je ne crois pas que tu en marques « des tonnes » comme tu dis.  
Merci à toi et à bientôt. Bises.

**Céline S** : Coucou toi ! Merci pour ta review qui m'a autant fait plaisir que choquée. Je ne crois pas que tu puisses te mettre deux minutes à la place de Draco ou des autres car tu ne t'occupes que du point de vue de Harry, c'est dommage dans une fic pareille. Alors si tu ne veux pas qu'il souffre, mon conseil est que tu arrêtes de lire les chapitres suivants car il n'y aura aucun petit lapin rose devant sa porte, ni devant celle de Draco ou de Sirius avant un moment étant donné que le sujet est quand même assez épineux. Il va falloir laisser passer 4 ou 5 chapitres avant que les choses se calment.  
Je ne pense pas que Harry se plie à Malfoy : il fait ce qu'il a voulu depuis 6 ans : coucher avec lui. Draco n'avait pas l'intention de coucher avec lui au départ. Il l'explique dans ce chapitre mais je ne sais pas si tu liras jusque là.  
Je pense que Draco avait raison de dire ce qu'il a dit à Ginny et qu'elle aussi avait raison. Pour moi, chaque personnage a raison de son coté. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'aurait pas dû coucher avec Harry. Ce n'est pas lui qui est en tort, lui il est célibataire, il n'est même pas avec Charlie officiellement. Ça reviendrait à dire que l'homme marié qui trompe sa femme avec une célibataire est le gentil et la célibataire la salope. C'est faux, pour moi, si tu as des liens officiels avec quelqu'un c'est toi qui es en tort si tu vas voir ailleurs. Enfin, je crois qu'on ne s'entendra jamais sur ce point car pour toi, Harry est un saint alors que pour moi, il est humain et les humains ont des faiblesses, c'est ce qui fait d'eux des êtres captivants.  
Draco n'a pas sauté sur Harry. Harry lui a dit qu'il lui faisait perdre la raison et Draco a dit « prouve le » Harry aurait pu le prouver autrement, comme le disait Sirius. Et, bien sûr, Draco pouvait tout arrêter.  
De plus, Harry n'a pas essayé de se donner la mort, mais il s'est laissé dépérir, c'est un peu différent. Si tu as lu le chapitre trois, tu verrais que jamais Sirius n'a préféré Draco à Harry, au contraire. Il a dit qu'il était content que le viol soit arrivé à Draco plutôt qu'à Harry et que c'est pour cela qu'il s'en voulait tellement et qu'il a aidé Draco.  
Quant à dire que Malfoy est insensible, je ne vois pas comment tu peux le savoir au quatrième chapitre. Il ne voit pas que le bout de son nez, il ne se remet pas d'un viol ! Sa sensibilité est, au contraire, exacerbée, multipliée par 100 et c'est pour cela qu'il a besoin de se protéger. Pense tu qu'on puisse vraiment s'en remettre en deux jours et tomber dans les bras d'un beau brun en lui hurlant des mots d'amour ? Moi je ne le crois pas et c'est pour cela que cette fic n'ira pas dans ce sens immédiatement. Je ne connais pas d'histoire d'amour qui commence avec de l'amour fou et des promesses en une semaine, ou alors elle ne dure pas bien longtemps.  
Bien entendu, Harry se reprend, il le pense déjà à la fin du quatrième chapitre, et ses relations avec Draco vont se calmer. Mais il y aura encore Karim et les amis moldus de Draco. Je sais bien que tu ne détestes pas ma fic, mais Draco lol.  
J'espère que tu n'as pas vomi en pensant à Draco et Hermione. A plus.

**Lemoncurd** : Que ça fait plaisir de te lire ! fait un signe devant son ordi pour dire « merci, du fond du cœur, ton avis m'importe beaucoup » Je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Le lemon était écrit de longue date mais je bloquais sur l'après. Je ne savais pas quelle réaction donner à Ginny et à Harry. Je voulais montrer, avec le petit déjeuner, que Draco avait besoin de tendresse, malgré sa froideur et que son comportement finalement très doux pouvait conduire à rendre les hommes accros. A moins qu'il n'ait eu ce comportement uniquement avec Harry ? Qu'en penses tu ? Tu préfèrerais quelle option ?  
Il est clair que leur douleur contamine tout leur entourage et que cela les rend encore plus malheureux. Mais il n'y a pas que de la tristesse, il y a aussi des moments simples et privilégiés. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, et si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésite pas à me le dire car je sais que tu lis toujours intelligemment donc, si tu n'aimes pas, c'est qu'il y a une raison fondée et je serai contente de la connaître aussi. Je te dis à bientôt. Bisoooos à toi.

**Tête de Nœud** : Merci beaucoup à toi ! Je suis très contente que les prises de tête t'aient plu. Il est vrai que ça partait dans tous les sens. C'était assez difficile de faire celle entre Draco et Ginny, parce que selon moi, tous les deux ont leurs raisons. J'espère que la suite te plaira. A bientôt ! Bye !

**BoB Chiri** : Folle toi ? Meuh non ! Je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, et que le citron aussi t'ait plu lol. Ça me faisait délirer de mettre Pansy et Neville ensemble, parce que c'est le couple le plus improbable de tout le livre - Je suis d'accord avec toi, Sirius est trop cool comme parain. Il s'inquiète pour Harry mais, en même temps, il a la lucidité de lui dire ce qui ne va pas dans son comportement.  
Ok, Draco est à toi. Il prendra le premier avion pour le Québec dès ce soir. Tu as de la chance d'avoir des cool pics de lui. J'adore son style en Draco Malfoy, Slytherin.  
Je crois qu'à la place de Ginny, j'aurais surtout crié sur Harry, parce que c'est lui qui l'a trompée. Draco n'a pas vraiment d'attaches donc il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Par contre oui, j'aurais voulu être son amie lol.  
Meuh non je ne te regarde pas comme ça o.O ! lol Tu n'as rien d'une perverse. C'est clair, Mark Walhberg Sexy Guy, c'est full cool ! J'aime bien dire MARK WAHLBERG ROCKS ! mdr  
Je te remercie encore beaucoup d'être toujours la fan # 1 et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. A bientôt.

**Angel-blue** : Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Il est certain que, pour l'instant, l'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup. Draco n'est revenu que depuis une semaine. Après le chapitre 5, les choses vont s'accélérer et l'histoire se mettra en place plus précisément. Par contre il y aura toujours des emmerdes, qui feront avancer les choses lol.  
J'espère que la suite te plaira et que les sentiments de Harry seront plus clairs pour toi. Bonne lecture, à bientôt !

**Grafield** : Je suis vraiment très touchée par ta review et je t'en remercie. Tout d'abord elle n'était pas confuse, au contraire, elle était très claire. Si seulement la phrase « un observateur extérieur » pouvait faire changer les mentalités, ce serait un grand pas (ne serait ce qu'une seule mentalité !). Je ne conçois pas que l'homosexualité soit toujours montrée du doigt et que les homosexuels soient toujours agressés verbalement et physiquement sans que la législation change. Comment peut on dire « les homosexuels ressemblent à des animaux » dans un conseil municipal en toute impunité, soit disant parce que ça ne visait pas une personne en particulier ?! (j'ai entendu ça aujourd'hui et j'en suis encore malade.) Amusez vous à insulter une communauté ethnique et on verra bien s'il faut s'adresser à une personne en particulier pour avoir des ennuis. Où sont les Droits de l'Homme quand on parle de la communauté homosexuelle ? Je suis désolée de dévier sur ce sujet mais ça me rend folle de voir que, sous couvert d'ouverture d'esprit, rien n'a changé depuis des années. Penser qu'aujourd'hui encore, des hommes et des femmes se font agresser, voire tuer, pour une orientation sexuelle qu'ils ne choisissent pas forcément, ça me donne envie de hurler.  
Pour en revenir à la fic, il est vrai que je me suis dit que « tu n'es pas mon genre » serait bien une réplique à la Draco, comme « ta robe te donne l'air d'un sac » juste pour cacher son trouble. Le fait que tu me trouves inventive me fait vraiment plaisir.  
Décidément, tu me combles car ta lecture de ma fic est très intelligente. Tu parviens à te mettre à la place de chaque personnage et c'est ce qui est important pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des gentils et des méchants. Chacun a ses raisons (sauf, quand je parle des agresseurs, bien entendu).

J'avoue que je ne suis pas une grande pro de l'écriture des lemons mais, comme tu l'as fait remarquer, celui-ci me permettait de montrer l'aspect confiant de Harry par rapport à Draco et l'aspect tendre de Draco qui expliquerait peut être pourquoi ses amants s'accrochent à lui.  
Je pense que tu auras compris que j'ai une tendresse toute particulière pour Sirius et c'est pour cela que je voulais lui donner un rôle important à jouer dans cette fic.  
Une fois encore, je te remercie beaucoup de consacrer du temps à la lecture et à la review de cette fic et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur. Elle est surtout basée sur des dialogues (d'où le titre, c'est logique, suis-je bête lol). A bientôt. Bizz

**Bubblegum712** : Mdr, tu as acheté ton sac de sable finalement ? lol Merci pour tes encouragements, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Je dois dire que Pansy a souvent le mauvais rôle de l'hystérique ascendant psychopathe et j'avais envie de la montrer sous un jour différent. La Pansy de 15 ans est stressante, méchante, mais elle suit surtout Draco et elle n'est pas pire que James Potter a son age donc il me semblait logique qu'elle mûrisse et qu'elle devienne plus posée, surtout après ce qu'elle a vécu.  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, il se concentre plus sur les dialogues entre personnages. Encore merci et à bientôt !

**Vif d'Or** : Hello Lady. C'est toujours un plaisir de te lire et de voir que tu restes intéressée par cette fic. Je suis très touchée par tes compliments et je te remercie de me trouver douée dans l'écriture des lemon.  
Tu as une excellente faculté de lire entre les lignes de mon histoire car, en effet, tes remarques sur Harry qui pense à Draco quand il est avec Ginny et pas l'inverse sont judicieuses et elles se vérifient dans ce chapitre.  
En ce qui concerne les fics ou OS éventuelles dont tu pourrais nous gratifier, je ne peux que t'encourager à y penser et les choses viendront si jamais une idée t'illumine. Profite de tes sorties et, peut être qu'elles t'apporteront the idée OO En tous cas tu pourras compter sur mon soutien si tu te décides à écrire quelque chose...et même si tu n'écris rien.  
Je te remercie encore d'être là et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ; il donne la priorité aux dialogues. A bientôt. Gros bisous à toi.

**Lilyep** : Je m'incline bien bas devant toi car tu as vu le double sens de la dernière phrase. On peut, en effet, voir le souhait d'arrêter de fumer autant que celui d'arrêter de se laisser submerger par Draco et les émotions qu'il suscite. Je te remercie de penser que j'ai un coté psychologue, c'est un vrai compliment pour moi car je suis très analysante comme personne. Je te remercie beaucoup pour tes remarques excellentes et tes encouragements pour la suite. -  
J'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Clôtho** : Merci à toi pour cette review qui m'a beaucoup touchée. En effet, Harry a la théorie mais la mise en pratique aura des hauts et des bas dans la mesure où Draco restera assez imprévisible. Comme lorsqu'il discutait avec Pansy. Un mot de travers et il rejette la personne sans montrer ses sentiments. Comme tu l'as remarqué, j'essaye de garder une certaine cohérence dans les émotions et les personnalités que je décris et je suis contente que tu apprécies cela. C'est pour cela que Harry et Draco ne peuvent pas se jurer l'amour éternel dès maintenant.  
Mais non tu ne passes pas pour une obsédée à cause de ta remarque sur le lemon lol. Tu n'es pas la seule, je te rassure.  
J'espère que cette suite te plaira. A bientôt et encore merci pour ton soutien.

**Chardon** : Snif (je te pique ton mot préféré, tiens ! lol) je ne suis pas une auteur sadique. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment emberlificoté s'écrit mais vu que mon correcteur d'orthographe n'explose pas, ta façon de l'écrire était la bonne. OO  
Mon but n'est vraiment pas de te donner envie de pleurer, je ne suis pas aussi sadique que ça. Par contre, oui, je reconnais sans problème que Draco et Harry vont devoir surmonter quelques épreuves avant de se connaître et de se comprendre, parce que si je les faisais tomber fous amoureux sans un seul nuage alors que je parle d'un viol, je serais un peu...pas du tout crédible. Pas qu'après un viol on devienne sauvage, mais bon, je ne suis pas adepte des histoires où tout est beau et rose (je ne lis jamais de trucs à l'eau de rose, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en écrirais lol, à part pour les derniers chapitres). Mais je te rassure, les histoires entre les personnages vont se démêler à un moment.  
Je pense également qu'une relation sexuelle aussi tôt était une erreur mais, d'un autre coté, si on se place du point de vue de Harry qui attend depuis si longtemps et qui est complètement noyé dans ses émotions, on comprend qu'il l'ait fait. Comment ça « puisqu'il a attendu 6 ans, il pouvait bien attendre 6 mois de plus ?! » C'est pas faux lol. Harry va s'évertuer à faire réfléchir Draco, sans pour autant laisser tomber la douceur et la gentillesse, mais il ne laissera pas Draco tenter de lui marcher dessus sans répondre. On parle de Harry Potter quand même lol.  
Quant à ce que je vais faire subir aux personnages, ça va aller, je ne serai pas méchante (je regarde ma petit auréole qui scintille innocemment au dessus de ma tête lol). Mais Draco va devoir affronter des situations liées à son retour et auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas.  
Bien entendu, Ginny a manqué de tact (surtout quand elle l'appelle « ange déchu », c'est pas du tout intelligent de sa part...quoi ? ok, de MA part lol) mais elle est en souffrance car elle sait qu'elle a perdu d'avance contre Draco. Quelque part, elle savait que Harry pensait toujours à lui. Par contre, avant de s'en prendre à Draco, elle aurait dû faire des reproches à Harry car c'est lui son homme mais elle avait peur de le perdre. Elle s'excusera bien...un jour.  
En attendant, je te laisse lire la suite (mais que va-t-il leur arriver ?). Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton soutien et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A bientôt !

**Dobbie** : Bonsoir. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis contente que tu apprécies cette histoire et que tu voies positivement le fait que je ne fasse pas du « tout beau tout rose ». Bien entendu, les choses s'arrangeront d'une manière ou d'une autre mais je ne veux pas bâcler l'histoire pour faire roucouler les personnages sous des rosiers, avec des cœurs plein les yeux. Lol. Le sujet que j'ai choisi ne le permet pas dès les premiers chapitres. Je suis aussi très contente que la façon dont je décris Draco et les sentiments des personnages te convienne, j'espère juste qu'ils ne sont pas trop OOC. Il est vrai qu'ils ont grandi, qu'ils ont vécu des expériences qui les ont changés (comme Pansy par exemple) mais je ne voudrais pas qu'on ne les reconnaisse pas du tout (Harry est peut être un peu trop gentil mais c'est fini, le choc du retour est passé, il va redevenir plus mordant.) J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.  
Je te fais de grosses bises. A bientôt !

**Anagrammes** : Coucou ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review qui a éclairé ma journée, bienvenue dans Trauma. Que tu lises les 4 chapitres d'un coup me fait très plaisir et que tu les aies compris et ressenti est très important pour moi. Tu as parfaitement analysé la dualité qui m'est chère. Pour moi, les personnages comme les gens dans le réel sont faits de contradictions, de conflits (nous nous constituons sur le conflit depuis l'enfance après tout : grandir ou rester enfant, aimer et s'en vouloir, ne pas aimer et s'en vouloir aussi...). C'est cette dualité qui nous enrichi et qui, j'espère, apporte une profondeur à ce que j'essaye de transmettre. Je suis touchée que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire, même si je pense qu'en prenant plus de temps, je pourrais m'appliquer un peu plus et faire mieux.  
Je pense que tu as tout à fait bien saisi l'origine du malaise. Tout tourne autour de l'ombre de ce viol et du non dit.  
Je te remercie pour tes remarques sur le lemon, je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu, même s'il était un peu long. Tant qu'il n'était pas racoleur, ça va. La longueur, tu constateras que c'est ce qui me caractérise : longueur de chapitres, de lemon, de dialogues...j'ai parfois l'impression d'être soporifique (remarque, si j'arrive à aider les gens à dormir, c'est bien aussi - )  
Je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite, et j'avoue avoir une façon de créer totalement anarchique, à savoir que j'ai le fil conducteur de l'histoire mais les chapitres n'ont aucun plan particulier, je laisse mon imagination me porter au fur et à mesure que j'écris, donc je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il y aura mais, ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il y en aura plus de 10.  
J'essaye d'updater le plus régulièrement possible mais, comme j'ai une deuxième fic en cours (pub) dont les chapitres sont aussi longs, je pense me tenir à 10 jours ou 15.  
J'espère que tu auras plaisir à lire la suite, et qu'elle ne perdra pas de son intérêt.  
Encore merci pour ta review et tes commentaires enrichissants. Bonne lecture ! A bientôt.

**Anagrammes 2** : Je suis absolument désolée pour le retard dans mes updates, j'ai eu un un cas de conscience sur Sortir des Tènèbres qui m'a bloqué. J'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop catastrophique à lire.

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Hello vous ! Je suis désolée de vous secouer autant avec cette fic, mon but n'était vraiment pas de faire un truc trop triste. Ok, je vous entend d'ici me dire « loupé ! » lol. Plus sérieusement, c'est le début et Draco a du mal à gérer le fait que tout le monde sache, Harry souffre pour lui mais tout est lié au retour de Draco. Les choses se tasseront un peu par la suite.  
Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé le lemon (toutes les deux !) et, si je le dis « hard » c'est parce qu'il est quand même assez descriptif, il y en a que ça risquait de choquer. Mais je suis d'accord avec vous, le plus difficile à supporter (et à écrire) sont ces sentiments embrouillés et violents qui les agitent. Tout se démêlera assez rapidement, ça commence déjà dans le chapitre cinq (je suis une vraie petite fée ! OO Voyez comme je ne veux que votre bien être en aplanissant les situations, vous n'oseriez pas me torturer, hein dites ? lol ) Sinon il est certain qu'il n'y a rien de hard à faire l'amour tendrement sous la pluie. Je suis contente que vous aimiez l'idée. Il est vrai que je trouve aussi cela très sensuel et romantique (aspect pratique : pluie d'été parce qu'en hiver, ça ne vaut pas le coup d'attraper une pneumonie mdr).  
Il est hors de question que je mette Draco, Harry et Ginny ensemble ! Ce serait trois fois plus compliqué - Pour Mick, oui c'est la première fois que j'en parle. Rassurez vous, vous n'avez pas oublié de lire des paragraphes. On saura mieux qui il est dans le chapitre six. C'est quelqu'un que Draco connaissait en Suisse (ça ne vous avance pas, je sais).  
Il est vrai que Draco a été assez odieux avec Pansy mais elle le connaît donc elle ne lui en tiendra pas rigueur. Je pense que c'est son effort assez triste au final, pour se montrer fier qui a dû « ouvrir les vannes ». Non ?  
Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos encouragements à arranger ces situations explosives. Je ne pense pas avoir trop de difficultés à arranger les choses dans la mesure où je vais donner à Ginny un regain de dignité après son coup de gueule. Pour Charlie, j'ai bien peur de devoir le faire souffrir un peu mais comme on dit « on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs » ! (je déteste ces dictons idiots mais bon, là, en l'occurrence, on ne fait pas de HP/DM sans casser du Charlie...le pauvre, je l'aime bien en plus.) Je vais essayer de trouver une façon gentille de le faire.  
J'arrête de vous gonfler avec mon blabla et, sur ce chapitre, je suis persuadée que vous n'allez pas pleurer. Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! Bizoux

**Saina** : Slash Cowboy, excellent ! Je te remercie pour ta review éclairée et je dois dire que je suis totalement d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne le rejet de la faute. Il est facile de rejeter la faute sur d'autres, en particulier si on a cette tendance à culpabiliser. Le poids de la culpabilité est trop fort, à un moment donné, pour que la personne le porte seule ; et si elle a tendance à se renfermer, la parole ne peut la soulager donc c'est ce rejet de la faute sur autrui qui jouera le rôle de tampon à ce niveau.  
Le besoin d'oublier est très présent chez Draco mais, à l'inverse, Harry s'auto flagelle avec les images traumatisantes, comme s'il devait se souvenir pour deux. Il faut savoir que Draco ne reporte pas uniquement la faute sur Harry, ce qui évite la haine. Pour lui, s'il avait été Hermione ou Ron, Harry serait venu le sauver et il lui en veut pour cela, mais il en veut au monde entier. Je pensais le souligner plus tard mais comme tu me branches sur ce sujet passionnant, je vais te dire ce qu'il en est pour lui. Il préfère blâmer Harry ou d'autres plutôt que les vrais coupables, à savoir ses violeurs. Ça ne lui fait pas mal de penser à Harry, ou à Pansy, ou à Hagrid (pourquoi avait il une cabane à cet endroit précis ? peut être que s'il avait vécu au château, comme tout le monde, les violeurs n'auraient pas pu commettre leur crime), ce qui lui fait mal, c'est de penser à Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini et Flint. Donc, pour éviter d'y penser et d'être obligé de reconnaître que c'est bien arrivé, il s'en prend aux autres.  
Pour Harry, je ne dirais pas qu'il est crétin, lol. Lui aussi a besoin de nier ses sentiments pour Draco. On va dire que, lorsqu'il faisait l'amour avec Draco, ses vrais sentiments sont ressortis. Après, il essaie de rationaliser, de se mentir. Il est confus.  
Tu as raison sur un point crucial et essentiel : il est trop bien Sirius !! J'adore ce personnage qui peut autant être réfléchi que foufou.  
Je te remercie de m'avoir fait remarquer la faute, j'essaie de ne pas en faire et je suis la première à les remarquer chez les autres lol. J'ai donc corrigé l'erreur, grâce à toi. Il faut dire que j'avais assez vite relu le lemon donc elle est joyeusement passée à la trappe.  
Quant à savoir si Draco est toujours aussi doux avec tout le monde, j'avoue que je me pose encore la question pour la suite de l'histoire.  
Je vais te laisser lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Il y a beaucoup de dialogues, d'explications entre les personnages. A bientôt !

**Melhuiwen : **Coucou toi ! Mais non, les sentiments sont très clairs dans cette fic - Ok, j'admets que tout est embrouillé mais les réponses arriveront vite en ce qui concerne certains personnages. Harry, par exemple, sera bientôt fixé. Mais pour avoir trompé Ginny avec Draco, cela signifiait que Ginny avait raison : quand Draco est là, elle n'existe plus dans le cœur de Harry, ni dans sa tête. Draco, pour l'instant, n'aime personne et on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait été amoureux de Harry par le passé (je l'expliquerai plus tard mais je te le dis pour ne pas que tu deviennes folle – je ne veux pas que tu soies indisposée pour écrire la suite de « Je t'aime, moi non plus. » - supplique à peine masquée lol).  
L'attirance des autres vient de différentes choses selon les personnalités. Charlie aime Draco parce qu'il est en souffrance et il croit pouvoir le protéger. C'est le coté ange déchu qui lui plait. Olivier est attiré par les changements dans la personnalité de Draco, lui qui avait toujours été un petit con est devenu un bel homme, plus posé même s'il a gardé le coté sarcastique. Son coté anorexique des sentiments est aussi un puissant aimant à mecs.  
Allez, je te transmets un peu de patience par télépathie ! lol J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira au lieu de te rendre folle. Explications en perspectives. Encore merci de tenir le coup. A bientôt. Bisous.

**Omi** : Bonsoir et merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis désolée d'avoir tardé à mettre la suite mais j'ai été pas mal occupée et j'ai stagné un peu sur la fin du chapitre, afin de ne rien oublier. En ce qui concerne Ginny, je ne te dis rien car la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre. A partir de la moitié du chapitre, l'histoire ne se concentrera plus que sur Harry et Draco. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas car il a tardé et ce serait dommage qu'il ait tardé pour rien. - Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Oxaline** : Coucou ! Je te remercie encore pour cette review enrichissante. Je suis très contente que le lemon t'ait plu, j'ai essayé d'en faire un moment doux et intense. J'espère que ça s'est senti (oui en ce qui te concerne.) En ce qui concerne la conversation qui suit, je suis d'accord avec toi, tous deux ont une responsabilité dans cette histoire, même si Harry est celui qui est engagé avec quelqu'un.  
Parlons un peu de Sirius, pour qui j'ai une tendresse particulière, tout le monde commence à le savoir lol. J'ai voulu le montrer comme quelqu'un de perspicace et de légèrement déchiré entre son amour pour Harry, qui est comme son fils, et son attachement à Draco. C'est pour cela qu'il remonte un peu les bretelles de Harry pour finalement le soutenir. J'aime son coté très adulte et brillant et son autre coté gamin borné qu'on sent dans les livres de JKR. Pour l'instant, j'exploite sa sagesse – je m'égare là. Lol. Je pense que Sirius est là pour réceptionner les émotions de Harry, sinon ce dernier finirait englué sans savoir comment relativiser. Draco a autre chose pour réceptionner ses émotions, on le verra plus tard.  
Pour Ginny, je l'ai montrée un peu trop passive depuis le début et ça me gênait, c'est pour cela que j'ai essayé de lui faire avoir une réaction très digne face à Harry, quitte à pêter un petit boulon avec Draco juste après. Lol. Tu as tout à fait raison, elle sait qu'elle a perdu Harry...l'a-t-elle déjà eu ?  
C'est clair, Pansy et Neville est un des couples les plus improbables et c'est pour cela que je les ai mis ensemble (mdr, je m'amuse comme je peux). Pansy est importante pour Draco mais il gère très mal la situation. Draco en veut à Harry parce qu'il pense sincèrement que s'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Harry serait venu le sauver. Tout cela sera mieux expliqué plus tard (comme d'habitude, tu commences à connaître mon fonctionnement lol) mais je peux te dire que c'est plus facile pour Draco de dire que tout est de la faute de Harry plutôt que de celle de ses agresseurs, car ainsi, il n'a pas à penser que son agression a vraiment eu lieu, car les fautifs ne sont jamais nommés par Draco. Il n'arrive même pas à prononcer le mot « viol ». Je dois sembler un peu confuse, c'est normal. Lol.  
Bravo à toi d'avoir vu le double sens de la dernière phrase ! lol. En effet, Harry a pris de grandes résolutions et il y a fort à parier qu'il va s'y tenir.  
Je le répète, ton avis est, effectivement, important parce qu'à chaque chapitre, ta lecture est toujours intelligente et tes remarques sont pertinentes. Tu te mets parfaitement à la place des personnages, même des personnages secondaires, c'est agréable d'avoir des retours tels que les tiens.

Encore merci à toi et j'espère que ce chapitre, basé surtout sur les dialogues, te fera passer un bon moment (pas de scènes difficiles en perspective, le pire est il passé ?). A bientôt !

**Yami-Aku** : Coucou vous ! **Yami** : Merci beaucoup à toi. Je suis, moi aussi, folle de ce couple donc tu te doutes que Ginny va aller faire un vol plané bien loin d'eux lol. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre et je te souhaite bonne lecture pour le suivant. Bizoux.  
**Aku : **C'est un grand plaisir pour moi d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre. Tu as raison quand tu dis que Yami donne très bien son avis sur les fics. Je te suis à 100 à ce sujet. La dernière phrase, oui, elle est lourde de sens. Harry ne pouvait pas continuer à souffrir et à subir. Cela faisait 4 ans qu'il subissait et, maintenant que le choc du retour de Draco est passé, aidé par sa conversation avec Sirius, Harry va redevenir lui-même. C'est le meilleur moyen d'aider Draco en plus. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bizzz

**Alfa** : Mais non, tu n'as pas écrit un roman, tu avais juste pas mal de choses à dire sur ce chapitre et je comprends pourquoi. Tout d'abord merci beaucoup et je suis étonnée que tu l'aies lu plusieurs fois. Ça c'est cool. Je vais essayer de répondre le mieux possible, sans rien oublier, c'est pas gagné lol.  
La première chose qu'il faut voir, c'est que tout le monde est choqué par le retour de Draco et qu'ils sont tout plus ou moins gêné de se trouver en face de lui (je pense faire dire à Draco à un moment que le viol n'est pas contagieux.) Ils agissent donc peu naturellement et Draco le ressent, et il déteste ça. D'un autre coté, il détesterait que certains soient naturels avec lui.  
Pansy ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle dit. Elle veut protéger Harry car elle l'a vu en pleine descente aux enfers alors qu'elle se trouve devant Draco qui donne une image forte. Elle laisse échapper ça bêtement dirons nous.  
Le pauvre Draco ne se rend pas compte de la difficulté qu'il aura à être compris parce que lui non plus, il ne voit pas où je veux en venir. Lol. En fait, c'est un personnage tout en contradiction que je veux dépeindre. Il ne veut pas être aimé, c'est pour cela qu'il ne veut pas entendre l'histoire de Harry. Pour lui, être aimé signifie être proche de quelqu'un et ne plus pouvoir jouer les êtres forts et insensibles. Il a très peur de l'intimité car il ne veut pas parler de ce qui lui est arrivé. Ce n'est pas la bonne manière de se sentir mieux, je suis d'accord mais je pars du principe que Draco est un personnage complexe, bouffé par sa fierté et son orgueil donc il a besoin d'essayer de se sentir comme avant.  
Il pensait vraiment que Harry avait parlé à Ginny. Pourquoi penserait il une telle connerie ? Et bien parce que lui, il le fait. Il parle à ses amants, en particulier Charlie qui se laisser marcher dessus sans dire aie, il leur dit qu'il va coucher avec d'autres ou qu'il a couché avec d'autres. Il est habitué aux relations bancales et il est habitué à ce que les gens soient indulgents avec lui donc il pensait peut être que Ginny était d'accord. Surtout qu'il a vu ses affinités avec Lana lors de la soirée. Et puis, il s'en fiche aussi. Pour lui, c'est le couple de Harry et c'est à eux de se débrouiller. Lui voulait juste être tranquille avec sa conscience.  
Il est certain que sa façon de réagir n'est pas la meilleure mais il n'a que ça. Pour lui, les hommes ne sont pas tous des porcs. Il n'a pas peur du sexe, ni des hommes. Il a peur de vivre une relation suivie, dans laquelle il serait obligé de montrer ses faiblesses à un moment donné. C'est pour cela qu'il se sert du sexe comme d'une arme pour tenir les gens à distance. Quand tu couches avec quelqu'un et que tu es un excellent amant, doux et attentif, tu crées une accoutumance chez ton partenaire et c'est là que la distance est mise. Il n'y a plus que du sexe, pas de communication et ça lui va parfaitement (il va tomber sur un hic qui s'appelle Harry Potter quand même !) Et quand tu passes pour un salaud, c'est encore mieux parce que personne ne s'imagine faire sa vie avec toi, donc tu ne risques pas d'avoir un jour à te confier. C'est tout ça qui se joue d'une manière inconsciente chez lui.  
Je ne pense pas qu'il ait allumé Harry. Pour lui (ce sera expliqué dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs), il n'a pas fait monter Harry pour coucher avec lui. De même que, lorsqu'il lui a dit « prouve le », il y a des centaines de manières de prouver à quelqu'un qu'il vous fait perdre la tête. Là, Harry l'embrasse. Bien entendu il y a du désir entre eux mais Draco ne fait que l'embrasser, c'est Harry qui lui dit qu'il a envie de lui. Draco est quelqu'un qui a besoin de preuves. Voir la souffrance de Charlie lui prouve que Charlie tient à lui. Que Harry l'embrasse lui prouve qu'il lui fait perdre la tête. Il ne désire pas par anticipation, il désire parce qu'on le désire. Si les choses ne vont pas jusqu'au lit, c'est encore mieux pour lui, mais ça, il ne le sait pas car ça ne lui arrive jamais.  
Je ne dirai pas que son comportement est bidon, je dirai qu'il est extrêmement complexe. Mettons le avec des gens vrais et francs, son comportement deviendra plus simple, comme avec Sirius.  
Sinon non, il n'a pas quitté Charlie pour Olivier. C'est ce que Charlie pense. Il l'a quitté car Charlie se fait du mal en restant avec lui et il lui fait du mal. Que ton mec cautionne ton comportement de « papillon » et qu'il te surnomme affectueusement comme ça alors que tu te trouves dégoûtant, c'est destructeur.  
Je me suis pas mal étalée mais, c'est mon habitude lol. J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à certaines de tes questions. Bisous.

**CrazySnape** : Hello ! Tu entendais parler de mes fics ?! Alors là j'hallucine, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir.  
Je ne me voyais pas écrire une telle fic sans glisser quelques remarques humoristiques, ce serait trop lourd. D'un coté, les trois personnages rajoutés sont un peu là pour ça. Ça m'amusait d'imaginer Harry, trouvant de plus en plus de qualité à Karim, et que plus il en trouve, plus il le déteste par jalousie.  
Je te remercie pour tes encouragements et j'espère que la suite t'intéressera autant que le début. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Lexy-Kun** : Je suis contente que tu aies finalement eu le courage de me laisser un mot, parce que tu m'as encore fait délirer avec les disputes entre ta conscience et toi. Elle n'est pas très gentille avec toi cette conscience. C'est génial que vous fassiez Freud en philo, tu es déjà parée question rétention anale avec Dumbledore. Lol. Et je ne me fous pas de ce que tu dis !! Je n'ai pas pensé que tu n'avais que Harry Potter dans la vie quand j'ai lu ta review, non, non. J'ai pensé que tu n'étais pas très en accord avec ta conscience et que cette conscience était intransigeante avec toi. Elle pourrait te laisser un peu de répit.  
Alors si, bien entendu que Draco est troublé par Harry qui sort de la douche avec une petite serviette. euh, question : qui ne le serait pas ?  
Draco n'a pas aimé les regards meurtriers de Harry pour la simple et bonne raison que Harry n'a pas tort du tout quand il dit que Draco n'a pas l'habitude qu'on le regarde comme ça. Lui, il a plutôt l'habitude qu'on le regarde avec adooooration. Lol.  
Draco ne s'amusait pas car il vient de revenir à Londres, il est encore très mal à l'aise, et Charlie qui lui met ses amis dans les pattes alors que eux ne sont pas au courant. Forcément, Draco est obligé de jouer les petits clowns. D'un autre coté, agir comme ça avec ses amis Moldus est aussi une façon de prouver aux sorciers présents qu'il vit très bien et qu'il va très bien. Et puis, avoir un beau petit brun qui le matte méchamment, ça ne doit pas l'aider à avoir envie de s'amuser. OO Nous remarquerons au passage que Draco se confie quand même à Harry, même s'il ne dit pas exactement ce qu'il ressent, c'est un bon début dis je. -  
Meuh bien entendu que j'ai replacé que Harry était le genre de Draco. Tu m'as crue sadique ? lol. Harry et Draco sont deux beautés alors forcément, l'ambiance est un peu électrique. Je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plue.  
Tu as vu tout à fait juste (tu es la seule à l'avoir remarqué d'ailleurs...un cadeau pour toi.). C'est effectivement une première fois pour tous les deux. Une première fois avec un homme vierge pour Draco et une première fois avec un homme tout court pour Harry (quand je dis « tout court », je ne parle pas de la taille de son petit oiseau mdr !!!!! Perverse, pas bien, BN, pas bien ! se tape la tête contre le mur façon Dobby)  
Et oui, il fallait forcément une crise, tu me connais lol. En effet, Harry n'est pas aussi amoureux de Ginny qu'il le pense. En fait, il voudrait l'être....mais il y a vouloir et pouvoir, et avec moi, il ne peut pas aimer Ginny. Mdr  
Comme tu as dû le voir, je donne la plupart des explications par le biais de Sirius...le sage homme. Lol. Tu as bien fait de relever que Harry se laissait trop submerger par son ressenti, par son désir et qu'il en oubliait un peu le cerveau de Draco et ses sentiments. En y réfléchissant, je crois que ça doit venir du fait que Draco, qui était présent dans les pensées de Harry pendant longtemps, est revenu. Il est donc physiquement présent et cela a obstrué la capacité de réflexion de Harry. Maintenant, il s'en est aperçu donc il va prendre une douche froide et reprendre les choses en main.  
Ne t'en fais pas, Draco se rendra compte que Harry n'a pas **refusé** d'aller le secourir dans la cabane de Hagrid. Si Harry va cesser de penser avec son petit oiseau (je suis dans les termes animaliers aujourd'hui, hier je disais « cacahuette » à chaque phrase...faut que je me fasse soigner), il ne va pas cesser d'aimer Draco donc il est toujours prêt à tout pour lui et Draco le verra un jour.

« Quitter son corps et oublier » est certainement le souhait le plus cher de Draco.  
Ne t'excuse pas d'avoir des choses à faire, ta review était déjà géniale. Je suis sur MSN donc tu peux me trouver via mon adresse hotmail (voir mon profile). En plus je te dois une chanson de Kevin Lyttle si j'ai bonne mémoire.  
Grosses bises à toi et merci. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Il traite de la relation Harry/Ginny.

**Del84** : Je te remercie beaucoup, je ne trouve pas les mots pour te dire à quel point ta review m'a touchée. Le fait que tu trouves mon écriture assez fine me rassure car je ne voudrais vraiment pas tomber dans le larmoyant ou l'exagération. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à écrire une fic que je détesterais lire. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur, et dans le cas contraire, les critiques sont constructives. Je te remercie encore pour tes encouragements. Bonne lecture. -

**Antedaemonia **: Je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Je ne vois aucune offense à ce qu'une de tes fics soit indirectement inspirée de ta lecture de Trauma, au contraire, j'en suis honorée car tu as un réel talent et beaucoup d'imagination. Je venais de t'envoyer une review pour « Corbeau et Beau Corps » quand j'ai vu ton message alors, je ne pense pas me tromper si je dis qu'il s'agit de « Entre Quatre Murs » Je suis vraiment très pressée de la lire.  
Je suis très touchée par tout ce que tu as écrit et je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne les histoires dans lesquelles les personnages sont violentés et s'en sortent grâce à une douche et un bisou. Je suis également d'accord avec toi quant aux réactions possibles suite à des violences. On s'imagine trop souvent que les gens vont se rouler en boule et pleurer toutes les larmes de leurs corps, faire des bonds de 10 mètres si on les touche, faire des cauchemars dans lesquels ils se rejoueront la scène...c'est un peu limité comme idée.  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur et qu'il te plaira. Les choses commencent à se mettre en place. Bonne lecture et bon courage pour l'écriture. A bientôt.

**CHAPITRE CINQ : PARLE MOI**.

Draco ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La pluie s'était mise à tomber, il pouvait l'entendre et sentir cette odeur particulière de l'eau sur le goudron. Il leva la tête et il se demanda depuis combien de temps Olivier était là, assis à coté de lui, à lui caresser les cheveux pendant qu'il dormait.

« Bonjour le beau au bois dormant, déclara Olivier d'une voix douce. Sais tu que si j'étais doué en peinture, j'aurais pu ouvrir une galerie de portraits de toi endormi. Tu es à couper le souffle, si paisible. »

Draco réprima un sourire ironique et, à la place, il vint se nicher dans les bras de son amant qui embrassa son front.

« Depuis quand es tu esthète, Dubois ? Demanda Draco avec un petit sourire. N'avais tu pas un entraînement de Quidditch ?

- Oui mais j'ai abrégé, répondit il en posant un baiser sur le petit nez de Draco. J'avais envie de passer du temps avec toi. On pourrait aller manger dehors ce soir, à moins que tu ne voies Charlie Weasley.

- Je l'ai quitté ce matin. C'est d'accord pour la sortie, mais je devrai être à 21h à St Mungo, je suis de garde cette nuit et, comme j'ai déjà quitté le travail ce matin, je ne vais pas me faire mal voir la première semaine.

- Tu es parti plus tôt ? Il y a eu un problème ? Tu ne te sentais pas bien ? Quelqu'un t'as dit quelque chose ?

- J'ai juste été un peu paresseux, c'est tout, lança Draco, irrité. Et puis je me suis disputé avec Ginny Weasley, ça m'énerve parce que l'aimais bien.

- Tu l'aimais bien ? Demanda Olivier avec un sourire amusé. Tu vas vite pour tirer un trait sur les gens toi ! Les choses vont s'arranger non ?

- Non, ça m'étonnerait vu que j'ai couché avec son mec hier soir. »

Des vagues de jalousie et de rage traversèrent le corps d'Olivier mais il parvint à garder son sang froid, même si sa main s'était figée dans les cheveux de son amant.

« Harry Potter est gay ? Draco, tu as baisé avec Harry Potter hier soir ?! Je comprends qu'elle t'en veuille.

- Surveille ton vocabulaire Dubois. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'elle me pardonne en fait, vu sa façon de réagir. Pour ma part, je ne suis pas responsable du désir de son fiancé.

- Ecoute Draco, tu n'es peut être pas responsable du désir de Harry mais tu y as répondu. Ce que tu fais de ta vie ne me regarde pas je pense, puisque tu l'as voulu ainsi. Mais je ne suis pas Charlie Weasley. Je refuse de passer pour une loque aux yeux du monde, alors s'il te plait, sois discret avec tes conquêtes parce que les médias sont quand même au courant pour nous deux. »

Draco leva vers lui ses yeux gris si troublants et, aussitôt, Olivier senti toutes ses défenses se morceler devant tant de beauté. Draco identifia rapidement la lueur qui brillait dans le regard d'Olivier comme étant un désir ardent, mais il choisit de l'ignorer et d'agir innocemment. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait perdu son innocence pourtant.

Il se leva et il fit claquer sa langue sur son palais, comme s'il avait une idée judicieuse. Olivier s'enfonça dans le canapé, se sentant étrangement serré dans son jean, et il attendit que Draco lui fasse part de son illumination.

« Ce soir, dit il en souriant et en pointant un doigt en l'air à la façon d'un génie qui demande l'attention de la foule, nous allons manger italien. »

Olivier partit dans un fou rire phénoménal. Il attrapa Draco et il l'embrassa en souriant.

O

O

Draco dû admettre qu'il avait passé une excellente soirée avec Olivier. Il n'était pas seulement un virtuose du Quidditch, il était aussi un brillant interlocuteur. Toujours au fait de l'actualité, il avait un avis intelligent sur tout et Draco lui était reconnaissant de ne pas le traiter comme une petite chose prête à casser à tout moment. De son coté, Olivier se demandait encore comment il avait pu détester autant un être aussi agréable. Bien entendu, il avait gardé ses cotés capricieux et sarcastique que tout le monde lui connaissait, mais il était plus nuancé, plus posé. Ses sarcasmes n'étaient plus systématiquement dirigés pour blesser. Olivier était fou des changements qu'il voyait en lui.

Sa façon sensuelle de se mouvoir mettait Olivier dans tous ses états mais il savait qu'il devait tempérer son excitation s'il voulait apprendre à vraiment connaître le jeune blond.

Les choses commencèrent à être plus claires pour Draco au dessert, quand il pensa à Charlie. Charlie qui lui parlait toujours comme à un enfant, Charlie et son amour inconditionnel, qui acceptait tous ses écarts sans rien dire, gardant toujours son sourire indulgent. Avec sa manière de ne pas se rebeller quand Draco couchait avec quelqu'un d'autre, parfois même sous son nez, Charlie avait été le complice de cette habitude que le blond avait de répondre à toutes les avances. Il lui trouvait toujours de bonnes excuses pour ses écarts de conduite et Draco savait que le roux lui pardonnait tout à cause du viol et Draco en était fatigué car lui, ne justifiait rien en fonction de cela. Il se sentait toujours plus minable au fur et à mesure des mois qui passaient, et cela à cause de la trop grande indulgence de Charlie.

Olivier était différent. Il avait plus de caractère et Draco savait que bientôt, Olivier n'accepterait plus la situation car il voudrait plus, il voudrait une chose que Draco ne savait plus donner. Il souhaiterait être aimé en retour, comme Karim l'avait souhaité. Cependant, Draco savait que s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux de la perle rare qu'était Karim, il n'aimerait jamais personne. Draco se doutait que tôt ou tard, Olivier mettrait un terme à cette relation vouée à l'échec, comme l'avait fait Karim, et que lui, retournerait dans les bras grands ouverts de Charlie, en se sentant de plus en plus rongé par la culpabilité.

En tous cas, c'est ce qu'il pensait au moment où Olivier prenait sa main pour l'embrasser au dessus de la table, avant de quitter le restaurant. Olivier le raccompagna chez lui et à peine eurent ils franchi la porte d'entrée que Draco se retrouva plaqué contre le mur dans une étreinte passionnée. La langue d'Olivier vint caresser lentement la sienne et ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir. La main du brun retraçait lentement les contours réguliers du visage de Draco et une lueur de désir naquit dans ses yeux. Draco allait y répondre langoureusement lorsque son amant l'arrêta.

« Il faut que tu ailles travailler, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille, mais on aura tout le temps pour ça demain. J'ai passé une excellente soirée, Draco.

- Je sais, je suis formidable, plaisanta Draco et lui faisant un sourire en coin.

- C'est vrai, » constata Olivier sans plaisanter.

Draco poussa un soupir résigné et il partit prendre sa voiture pour se rendre à St Mungo. Il adorait conduire. Il mettait la musique assez fort et il pensait à tout et n'importe quoi. C'était une façon bien à lui de se détendre. Il était arrêté à un feu rouge lorsque la compréhension le frappa de plein fouet. Il aimait la compagnie d'Olivier car il était comme Karim avant que celui-ci ne tombe éperdument amoureux de Draco. Olivier était naturel et pas une seule fois Draco ne s'était senti mal à l'aise face à lui. Olivier agissait comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé à Draco, et Karim, lui, ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé. Et avec eux, Draco était bien.

Tout était relatif cependant car deux minutes plus tard, en suivant son association d'idées, Draco en arriva à se souvenir de toutes les questions que Karim lui posait, comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose, et il se remémora à quel point il était destructeur pour lui de mentir, de jouer la carte de l'ignorance alors que les images maudites défilaient dans sa tête.

Il soupira bruyamment en entrant dans le vestiaire pour revêtir sa robe blanche de médecin. Il détestait toutes ces pensées conflictuelles qui l'assaillaient sans arrêt. Il débuta sa tournée et tout se passait relativement bien. Pas d'urgences particulières, l'hôpital était étonnamment calme. Il finit sa garde en passant devant une grande porte bleue, celle de l'aile réservée aux malades victimes de sortilèges puissants, qui n'avaient pas récupéré leurs facultés mentales. Il se concentra pour respirer calmement et il ouvrit la porte d'une main tremblante.

Immédiatement, il vit une infirmière qui essayait de remettre au lit un jeune homme de son âge. Elle semblait agacée au plus haut point et Draco l'interpella d'une voix glaciale.

« Mademoiselle, ces gens sont, pour la plupart, des blessés de guerre alors je vous prie de faire votre travail plus consciencieusement ou d'aller pointer à l'Agence Sorcière pour l'Emploi, cracha-t-il en prenant la main du patient et en le reconduisant dans son lit.

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Je suis ton médecin, Finnigan.

- Vous vous appelez Finnigan ?

- Non, toi tu t'appelles Seamus Finnigan et moi, je suis Draco Malfoy. Allonge toi. »

Il resta un instant avec Seamus, horrifié par les ravages de certains sortilèges dont seuls les Mangemorts avaient le secret. Draco et Neville avaient décidé de travailler sans relâche pour aider les victimes à retrouver leurs esprits. Pour Seamus, la tâche s'avérait difficile mais il n'était pas seul. Son fiancé Dean Thomas était constamment là pour lui, répétant chaque jour les mêmes choses dans l'espoir que la mémoire de Seamus recommence à fonctionner correctement.

Draco passa ensuite à coté d'un rideau blanc qu'il ouvrit et referma aussitôt. L'homme derrière le rideau ne méritait aucun traitement correct. Il avait subi le baiser du Détraqueur. Le poing de Draco se serra. Il ne pouvait pas aller le voir, car peu importe combien il demanderait pourquoi, son père ne pourrait pas lui répondre. Sa mère ne valait pas mieux car elle avait toujours été sa complice. Tout son corps voulait hurler, demander pourquoi mais il était tétanisé à la simple idée de regarder ses parents. La honte qui pesait sur lui à cause de leurs agissements était encore vivace, douloureuse. Le médicomage quitta le périmètre immédiat de son père et il se rendit dans une petite chambre, au fond de la salle.

Il caressa la joue de Severus Rogue en tremblant.

« Je trouverai un moyen de vous ramener, Severus. Je vous le promets. » Murmura-t-il en faisant demi tour.

Il était fatigué de chercher sans trouver la bonne potion. Celle qui ramènerait les esprits égarés. Mais Neville Londubat était le meilleur herboriste du pays et ensemble, ils avaient toutes les chances de réussir.

_Oui mais dans combien de temps ? Combien de larmes seront versées par les familles avant qu'on ne trouve le remède ? Combien d'années de jeunesse Dean Thomas perdra-t-il encore avant de retrouver l'homme de sa vie ? _Se demanda Draco en regardant sa montre.

Elle indiquait sept heures du matin. Sa garde finirait dans une demie heure et il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : dormir.

C'est à ce moment qu'une infirmière accouru pour lui dire que l'Auror Potter était dans la salle deux du troisième étage. Draco s'y rendit à reculons, peu désireux d'affronter son amant d'une nuit.

Dès qu'il vit les vêtements, les mains et le visage de l'Auror maculés de sang, il cria son prénom en se précipitant vers lui.

« Je vais bien, déclara Harry d'une voix cassée alors que Draco cherchait la provenance de l'hémoglobine. C'est Ron qui a été touché, c'est son sang. Sauve le, je t'en prie Draco. »

Draco hocha la tête et il suivit Harry dans la salle où Ron agonisait sous l'effet d'un cruciatus prolongé.

Le médicomage fit le tour des blessures de Ron et il brandit sa baguette, en chantonnant une incantation en latin. Harry fut étonné de constater que cette langue semblait être la langue maternelle du blond tellement il la maîtrisait à la perfection.

Il se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre, tyrannisé par l'inquiétude.

Ron sembla s'apaiser et Draco prononça le sortilège de nettoyage afin de voir correctement les coupures. Alors qu'il appliquait une pommade pour les refermer sans cicatrices, il sourit.

« J'ai bien envie de lui laisser une ou deux balafres, dit il d'un air mauvais. Alors que s'est il passé ?

- Nous avons été pris en embuscade par des mages noirs, nostalgiques de Voldemort, répondit Harry en se frottant le front. Ron était derrière moi et je n'ai pas vu qu'il était blessé. Il était furieux contre moi à cause de Ginny et Charlie. Il n'était pas attentif à ce qui nous entourait, je n'aurais pas dû insister pour aller sur le terrain en voyant son état. »

Draco lui lança un sortilège de nettoyage et il vérifia qu'il n'avait aucune blessure.

« Tu as eu de la chance, dit il en inspectant les os du crâne de Harry pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas de traumatisme.

- Je le pense aussi, murmura Harry en frissonnant sous les mains légères et douces du blond. Draco, je suis désolé que tu croies que j'aie voulu profiter de toi.

- Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de parler de cela, Potter, » siffla Draco entre ses dents.

Il retourna au chevet de Ron et il lui fit boire une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, Ron ouvrit les yeux et il lui attrapa le poignet. Draco resta immobile, impassible alors que le roux tentait vainement de parler. Au grand soulagement de Draco, la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione, Lee, Ginny, Fred et Charlie entrèrent en trombe.

A tout bien considérer, Draco préférait encore les balbutiements incompréhensibles de Ron.

Le visage de Ginny se décomposa lorsqu'elle vit Harry et Draco dans la même pièce. Aussitôt, Draco se détourna.

« Il va s'en sortir, lança-t-il en pointant son pouce au dessus de son épaule en direction de Ron. Je vous laisse à votre réunion de famille, ma garde est terminée. Merci Merlin. »

Il était presque arrivé à la porte lorsque Harry mit sa main sur son ventre pour l'arrêter. Draco sentit la chaleur de la paume de Harry se diffuser dans tout son corps et il lutta contre l'envie de sourire.

« Draco, il faut vraiment qu'on parle. Je te rejoins chez toi dès que j'ai terminé ici, souffla Harry dans son cou, sous le regard blasé de Ginny.

- J'ai besoin de dormir alors un autre jour, veux tu. » Répondit Draco en se dégageant.

Il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte lorsque Charlie lui saisit le poignet, plongeant son regard de velours dans les brumes orageuses des yeux de Draco. Il attendait un signe, une expression de regrets ou alors un sourire qui voulait dire « nous sommes amis, je ne te quitte pas pour toujours, » Draco le savait. Il lui fit un sourire sans joie et Charlie lui répondit de la même manière.

Il claqua presque la porte en sortant...et il tomba nez à nez avec Luna Lovegood Weasley. Il hésita entre l'envie de l'éviter et celui de la revoir. Elle semblait étonnamment lucide, son air rêveur effacé de son visage inquiet. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Draco qui l'étreignit maladroitement.

« Il va bien, dit il d'un ton rassurant. Ton œuf fera malheureusement la connaissance de son père indigne. »

Luna le regarda, atterrée, et elle mit dix secondes avant d'éclater de rire en pointant son doigts vers son ventre arrondi.

« Oh, tu veux dire lui ? Mon œuf ?! Alors ça c'est drôle ! Draco tu n'as pas changé. »

Draco eut presque envie de l'embrasser tant ELLE n'avait pas changé. Rien dans son comportement n'était différent. Elle avait toujours agi ainsi avec lui et elle continuait, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais perdus de vue pendant ces années.

« Franchement Luna, Ron Weasley ? Demanda Draco avec dédain.

- Je te rappelle que tu n'étais pas disponible ces dernières années, constata-t-elle d'un air absent. Ron est quelqu'un de bien, Draco. Il est honnête, fidèle, gentil et je l'aime. Il s'en veut tu sais ? Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit lorsqu'il a été aussi insultant avec toi. J'ai dû attendre le lendemain pour qu'il ose me raconter à quel point il t'avait malmené. Tu te doutes qu'il sera privé de tendresse pendant un bon moment, ce sera sa punition à ce lubrique. Mais il t'admire beaucoup. Il a juste peur pour sa famille et Harry.

- J'ai déjà entendu la chanson du pauvre Harry qui a tant souffert par ma faute, merci bien, remarqua Draco d'une voix morne. Ecoute Luna, je ne suis pas revenu pour créer des ennuis mais pour travailler. Je ne force personne à rester en contact avec moi si je suis aussi destructeur que les gens l'insinuent.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi mon chou, déclara Luna comme si elle rêvassait, tu es un rayon de soleil dans la vie des gens. Tu l'as toujours été, même quand tu nous gratifiais de tes sarcasmes si rafraîchissants. Tu es un ange sur terre, je te l'ai déjà dit il y a quelques années. Tu sais à quel point je crois aux incarnations angéliques et tu sais que je pense que toi, tu es l'incarnation d'un ange.

- Ouais, je te rappelle que les anges n'ont pas de sexe, et que moi, comme le dit ton mari, je suis une pute. C'est un peu paradoxal non ? Et mes sarcasmes n'étaient pas rafraîchissants mais blessants, nuance.

- Je suis désolée mon Dragon, insista-t-elle avec un sourire innocent qui le fit fondre, mais en ce qui me concerne, tu étais si émouvant et drôle quand tu attaquais. Tu voulais toujours cacher tes faiblesses, comme un enfant qui tombe et à qui on dit de ne pas pleurer, c'était touchant.

- Décidément, tu es un mystère pour moi, Luna. C'est agaçant, » conclut-il en plantant un baiser délicat sur sa joue.

Elle comprit immédiatement que la conversation était terminée et elle entra dans la pièce, alors que Draco disparaissait au détour du couloir.

Luna entra dans la chambre au moment où Harry, Hermione et Lee en sortaient. Tous trois firent apparaître des cafés qu'ils sirotèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que Hermione tende des vêtements propres à Harry et qu'elle se décide enfin à parler.

« Ginny a fait un scandale à Draco ce matin. Vous avez couché ensemble alors ?

- C'est ma vie, Hermione.

- Il a raison Mione, intervint Lee. Il fait ce qu'il veut et nous n'avons pas à nous en mêler. Et puis Draco est un beau mec, comment veux tu qu'on lui résiste ? »

Hermione s'étouffa avec son café et Lee éclata de rire, vite suivi par Harry.

« Vous êtes des malades, constata Hermione en souriant. Je ne voulais pas dire que c'était mal, Harry, mais juste que tu dois respecter Draco et Ginny. C'est avec Ginny que tu es fiancé.

- Je sais tout ça, Herm. Je me mords les doigts de m'être laissé aller avec Draco.

- Personne ne me demande mon avis mais je vais vous le donner quand même, déclara Lee avec un sourire éclatant. Je pense que tu n'aimes pas autant Ginny que tu le dis, Harry. Elle te fait du bien, elle te fait oublier la mort de Draco...sauf que, pour le coup, il est vivant et ça te terrifie. A ta place, j'irai voir Draco et je me battrais pour lui. Car lui, ce n'est pas le genre facile à avoir, il lui faut des preuves, des milliers de preuves. Libère Ginny, Harry. Elle a perdu assez de temps comme ça, elle est forte et elle se reconstruira. Et en plus, elle tombera sur un mec ou une fille comme cette Lana, qui l'aimera vraiment, parce qu'elle est formidable.

- Je sais qu'elle l'est, soupira Harry. Et j'ai vu que le courant passait bien avec Lana. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu me tromper à ce point sur mes sentiments pour elle. Quant à Draco, très honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie d'être avec lui. Pas dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouve maintenant. Je ne supporterai pas de le partager, comme le font Olivier et les autres. Mais je ne veux pas le perdre non plus, comprenez moi. Ma situation est difficile et je pense avoir besoin de temps pour me retrouver seul et faire le ménage dans ma vie.

- Alors commence dès maintenant, lança Lee en montrant du menton Ginny qui sortait de la chambre. Viens Mione, on va aller faire l'amour dans la salle des potions !

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas l'odeur de cette salle, » remarqua Hermione en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

Harry sourit faiblement. Son cœur se serra. Il savait que sa discussion avec Ginny n'aurait rien de romantique et, en voyant son visage plein d'espoir, il eut envie de s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Il resta à sa place cependant, trop conscient d'avoir été lâche durant toutes les années où il avait voulu croire qu'il pourrait aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Draco.

« Alors ? Demanda Ginny avec un petit sourire gêné. On ne s'est pas vus depuis hier matin. Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut être parler tranquillement de tout ça ce soir à la maison, à moins que tu aies enfin compris que tu ne m'aimais pas. »

Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de regarder intensément celle qui avait partagé sa vie pendant un an.

« Je pense qu'il serait égoïste de ma part de te dire que je veux qu'on se retrouve ce soir. J'en ai envie mais je sais que ce n'est pas la chose à faire. Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ça. Je pensais sincèrement que ma vie était avec toi Ginny, mais dès que j'ai revu Draco...je ne peux pas me mentir plus longtemps.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Là n'est pas la question. Tu sais à quel point tu comptes pour moi mais je ne peux pas imaginer qu'on revive ensemble comme si je ne t'avais pas trompée. C'est ce que tu veux non ?

- Oui. Nous pourrions au moins essayer Harry, dit elle en se frottant le front, comme pour mieux réfléchir. Nous sommes bien ensemble, on se comprend et on se complète.

- Je sais tout ça ma puce. Ce serait la solution de facilité pour moi comme pour toi, parce que Ginny, je le vois dans tes yeux, tu ne m'as pas pardonné. Je ne me vois pas vivre avec toi alors que tu as envie de m'arracher les deux bras et de me les faire bouffer. »

Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Il avait raison. Elle détestait l'idée de se séparer de lui, mais il avait raison. Peut être leur amitié résisterait à la rupture, elle l'espérait.

« Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter là le massacre, soupira Ginny. Je vais retourner vivre chez mon père mais, Harry, je ne veux pas que tu sortes de ma vie.

- Je ne le souhaite pas non plus Ginny, affirma Harry en l'étreignant tendrement. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus importantes à mes yeux et je ne conçois pas ma vie sans toi. Je pense qu'il te faudra du temps pour me pardonner d'avoir tout foutu en l'air entre nous mais je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas si je t'appelle de temps en temps.

- Ne m'en veux pas si je te raccroche au nez au début. C'est étrange, remarqua-t-elle en se blottissant encore un peu plus, j'ai toujours pensé que si on se quittait, je ne m'en remettrais pas mais je me sens soulagée. Je crois que je suis moins énervée que si tu m'avais trompée avec une fille. Peut être est ce juste un sentiment lié au moment et que demain, je souffrirai, mais pour l'instant, c'est comme si un poids m'était retiré du cœur et de l'esprit.

- Vas y, traite moi de boulet aussi ! Plaisanta Harry. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'être tombé sur une fille comme toi.

- Tu peux le dire ! Une autre t'aurait réduit en bouillie ! Allez, va retrouver ton prince, espèce de vieux pédé.

- Ginny, je ne me sépare pas de toi pour aller avec lui mais pour faire le point et rester seul. Pour le moment. Et ne me traite pas de vieux pédé, parce qu'à mon avis, tu ne dirais pas non pour le faire avec une femme, petite goudou ! S'exclama Harry en souriant avant de reprendre un ton plus sérieux. N'en veux pas à Draco, d'accord ? Il n'a rien fait de mal, je t'assure. Il pensait que tu avais donné ton aval pour la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble, sinon il n'aurait pas...enfin je ne te fais pas de dessin. Il est vraiment remonté contre moi à présent.

- Bien fait pour toi. A vouloir jouer sur les deux tableaux, tu as perdu et je ne te plaindrai pas. Mais je m'en veux terriblement, je n'ai pas été tendre avec lui et je l'ai tenu pour responsable de ce qui est arrivé entre vous. Je crois que c'était plus facile que de t'en vouloir à toi. Peu importe ce qui se passe, ou pas, entre vous, je te demande de prendre soin de lui, Harry.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de te montrer gentille avec moi Ginny, j'ai été monstrueux et égoïste, je le sais.

- Ne pense tu pas qu'en vivant avec toi en sachant que tu n'étais pas totalement heureux, en te voyant triste et en savourant mon bonheur, j'ai fait preuve d'égoïsme ? Harry, j'ai toujours su qu'un jour, je te perdrai, pas à cause de Draco, ça c'était la surprise du chef puisque je le croyais mort, mais je pensais bien qu'un jour, tu reprendrais ta liberté. Va-t'en à présent, sinon je vais me mettre à pleurer. »

Harry l'étreignit une dernière fois et il quitta l'hôpital.

O

O

Draco conduisit vite pour rentrer chez lui. Il monta le volume de la radio, assez pour vibrer au son de la musique, pas assez pour ressembler à ces gnomes qui se croient malins en polluant la rue à grand renfort de «boom boom » tonitruants.

Un orage éclata, presque aussitôt suivi par une pluie fine et battante. Un sourire étira les coins de ses lèvres. Il était fasciné par la pluie et l'orage. Emporté par une vague de positivisme égale à celle qu'il avait connue à Genève, il se mit à chanter en tapant du doigt sur le volant pour battre la mesure.

Il gara sa voiture sur un stationnement interdit. « Un Malfoy est chez lui partout » tonna à ses oreilles la voix glaciale de son père ; plus glaciale encore que sa propre voix. Il redémarra et il parqua sa voiture sur un emplacement autorisé.

_Un peu tardive ta crise d'adolescence, Malfoy,_ pensa-t-il. _Et papa ne risque pas d'être en colère puisque papa végète tranquillement, avec un QI égal à celui d'un bulot. Tout cela aux frais du contribuable sorcier. Navrant. Vraiment navrant._

Il prit tout son temps pour atteindre son immeuble, nullement gêné par l'averse à cause de laquelle il était trempé jusqu'aux os. Une fois chez lui, il se glissa sous la douche, en fredonnant une chanson qu'il se passait en boucle lorsqu'il vivait en Suisse. Il sourit en revoyant l'image de Karim et Jared, les mains sur les oreilles, fatigués de l'entendre sans arrêt, alors que Draco et Lana hurlaient les paroles de Corneille en se tenant par les épaules, comme deux compères ivres.

Il reconnaissait sans peine que son père avait été bien inspiré de le forcer à parler français dès son plus jeune âge, en hommage à la branche hexagonale des Malfoy, puissante et valeureuse tout au long des siècles précédents.

_Une bande de dingues comme lui, qui se croyait au dessus de tout le monde et qui, pourtant, volait bien bas, _pensa-t-il en se remémorant ses innombrables voyages en France, dans une famille aussi froide et hautaine que la sienne. Les seuls membres intéressants avaient été reniés à cause de leurs amitiés avec les Moldus.

Mais en Suisse, le français lui avait permis d'être quelqu'un d'autre, chez les Moldus. Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de passé, et un avenir radieux devant lui. Son appartement et ses connaissances de Genève lui manquaient cruellement, jamais il n'aurait imaginé cela. Il avait été pressé de retourner à Londres mais il ne s'y sentait plus chez lui.

Il sortit de la douche et il s'habilla simplement d'un boxer noir et d'un peignoir qu'il laissa ouvert sur son torse. Il se prépara ensuite un thé, il alluma des bougies dans le grand salon, et il s'installa devant la baie vitrée de la terrasse. Il se perdit dans la contemplation fascinée de la pluie qui faisait luire sa terrasse et du vent qui secouait la cime des pins qui entouraient son immeuble.

La sonnerie de la porte le fit sursauter. Il ne répondit pas.

Son visiteur sonna à nouveau, gardant obstinément le doigt sur le bouton de la sonnette, ce qui eut le don de faire monter la tension du maître des lieux.

« Quoi ?! » Lança-t-il sèchement en ouvrant la porte d'un geste las.

Harry se tenait devant lui, trempé de la tête aux pieds.

« Je te dérange ? Demanda-t-il en ôtant ses lunettes pour les essuyer contre son tee shirt mouillé. Tu es seul ? »

Draco soupira pour montrer à quel point il était excédé.

« Non, Potter, je ne suis pas seul. J'étais en train de m'envoyer en l'air avec les chœurs de l'Armée Rouge, ironisa-t-il. Mais prends un ticket, tu passeras juste après la Garde Royale.

- Ce n'est pas drôle. Laisse moi entrer, s'il te plait. Je voudrais qu'on parle.

- Ce n'était pas censé être drôle, déclara froidement Draco. Je n'ai pas envie de parler, je suis fatigué et j'allais me coucher. J'ai une réunion à 14 h au Ministère et il est bientôt neuf heures. Bonne nuit Potter. »

Harry bloqua la porte avec sa main et il entra dans l'appartement, son corps frôlant celui de Draco au passage. Il réprima un frisson et il empêcha ses yeux de détailler le torse et les jambes exposés du blond. Dire que pendant une nuit, leurs corps s'étaient mêlés, jusqu'à ne faire qu'un dans la douceur et le plaisir. Il secoua la tête et un rictus amusé vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres pleines.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Draco, lança Harry en ôtant sa chemise et son pantalon sous les yeux médusés du blond. Tu vois, j'enlève les objets du délit, comme ça, je ne mouillerai pas tout ton joli appartement, tellement propre qu'il semble n'avoir aucune âme.

- Si tu aimes vivre dans la crasse, c'est ton problème, rétorqua Draco en le fusillant du regard. Bonne nuit. »

Il se détourna et entra dans sa chambre, alors que Harry se débattait avec les lacets trempés de ses chaussures.

_Merde et remerde, qu'est ce qu'il fout ? _Pensa Harry en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Draco.

Il frappa trois coups à la porte puis, voyant que Draco ne lui répondrait pas, il entra. Le prince de glace était en train de s'allonger, remontant le drap sur le haut de son corps nu. Harry se posta dans l'encadrement de la porte, bras croisés. Draco s'assit et, d'un mouvement sec, il rabattit le drap sur ses jambes. Harry se retint de baisser les yeux sur son torse, ce que Draco remarqua avec un sourire en coin.

« A quoi tu joues là ? Demanda Harry.

- Je te retourne la question. Puisque tu fais comme chez toi, je te laisse t'amuser parce que, Potter, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer ce matin. Alors je me couche, et toi, tu fais ce que tu veux. Il y a trois chambres d'invités ici, tu en choisis une ou alors tu rentres chez toi, je m'en fiche. L'important, c'est que tu me laisses en paix.

- Ok, dès qu'on aura fini de discuter, je te laisserai tranquille. »

Draco soupira et il fit signe à Harry de parler. Ce que le brun ne fit pas, par pur esprit de contradiction, et aussi parce qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il avait tellement voulu cette discussion qu'il en avait complètement oublié le contenu.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? Questionna Draco en se passant la main dans les cheveux, geste qui fascina Harry.

- Je voudrais qu'on soit amis, répondit Harry en reproduisant inconsciemment le geste de Draco.

- Amis ?! Nous n'avons jamais été amis et je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait. Retourne auprès de Ginny, et fais toi pardonner. C'est mon conseil du jour. »

Sur ce, il se recoucha et il se tourna sur le coté. Loin d'être déstabilisé, Harry prit un oreiller et il s'installa en tailleur sur le sol, afin que son visage soit à la même hauteur que celui de Draco. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et il fit un petit sourire goguenard à Draco.

« Tu n'abandonnes donc jamais ? » Interrogea Draco en lui renvoyant son sourire.

Harry prit un moment pour contempler le visage délicat posé sur l'oreiller qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

_Oreiller, ça c'est un super job, _pensa Harry.

« Si, il m'est arrivé d'abandonner, avec toi, répondit-t-il franchement. Mais pas cette fois. Pas maintenant que tu es de retour. Il s'est passé quelque chose, Draco, quelque chose de fort entre nous et je ne veux pas qu'on tire un trait dessus. Mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu imagines que je m'intéresse uniquement à ton corps, parce que c'est faux. Je ne nie pas que tu aies un corps parfait, mon Dieu, regarde toi. Je voudrais juste qu'on apprenne à se connaître au-delà des apparences.

- Et après ? Coupa Draco. Si je n'ai pas envie que tu entres dans mon cerveau ? Tu connais déjà mes secrets les plus sordides, comme toute la population sorcière, et je n'ai pas l'intention de t'en révéler plus. Quand à moi, qu'est ce que je sais de toi ? Pas grand-chose et c'est bien comme ça. J'ai déjà des amis. Rentre chez toi. »

Harry se leva, fit quelques pas dans la pièce, puis il se ravisa et s'installa à l'identique.

« Quand j'étais adolescent, confessa-t-il, j'aurais pu gagner les olympiades de la masturbation.

- Pa...Pardon ? Demanda Draco en ouvrant grand ses yeux gris et en se redressant un peu.

- Voilà, maintenant tu connais un de mes secrets les plus sordides. »

Contre toute attente, Draco éclata de rire. C'était un rire grave, agréable et trop rare. Un rire que Harry avait vénéré pendant les deux années où ils s'étaient côtoyés dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

« Le grand Harry Potter ? Saint Potter ? Champion de masturbation ! Alors ça c'est amusant, admit Draco. Ecoeurant, mais amusant. Et tu pensais à quelqu'un en particulier quand tu t'adonnais aux plaisirs solitaires ?

- Oui mais je ne te dirai pas son nom. C'était juste le mec le plus beau et le plus intelligent que j'avais jamais vu.

- Un homme ? Questionna Draco en se redressant encore. Je ne comprends pas, Harry. Tu as toujours été attiré par les hommes et tu vis avec une femme. Tu es bisexuel ?

- Je ne vis plus avec Ginny. Nous avons rompu.

- Tout cela est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû te ramener chez moi pour discuter, j'aurais dû choisir un endroit neutre. Et puis j'avais cru que Ginny et Lana s'étaient plues lors de la soirée, alors j'ai pensé que vous étiez le genre de couple dans lequel chacun fait ce qu'il veut de son coté.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, Draco. Quant tu m'as demandé de te prouver que tu me rendais fou, j'aurais pu faire autre chose que t'embrasser. Et quand bien même, j'aurais juste pu t'embrasser et arrêter. Je suis un adulte responsable et j'ai fait un choix cette nuit là.

- Tu le regrettes à présent ?

- Je m'en veux pour Ginny. Elle ne méritait pas cela. En ce qui nous concerne, je ne sais pas. Je le regretterais si cela devait nous éloigner. Autrement non.

- Oublions tout ça, d'accord ? Demanda Draco d'un air las.

- Si toi tu peux le faire, moi j'en suis bien incapable. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de vivre. Peux tu franchement me dire que tu oublieras cette nuit ? Peux tu me dire que tu n'en avais pas envie avant de me faire entrer chez toi ? »

Draco soupira, puis il fixa longuement Harry, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure puis il ferma les yeux un instant. Il les ouvrit à nouveau pour se perdre dans l'immensité verte et caressante des prunelles de Harry.

« Je ne fonctionne pas comme toi ou comme...d'autres, déclara-t-il enfin avec une voix qui avait perdu toute sa froideur. J'aime plaire, mais je me fiche d'aller plus loin ou pas. Je ne désire que lorsque je me sens désiré.

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Harry en balayant lentement une mèche de cheveux qui cachait les yeux de Draco.

- Ne le prends pas mal, Harry. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, ni avec les autres. Je reconnais que tu es très séduisant, vraiment. Et tu as un corps à tomber à la renverse et un visage magnifique. Mais je ne te désire pas. Pas comme tu sembles désirer. Je n'ai eu envie de toi que lorsque j'ai senti que toi, tu étais excité. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça et je ne pense pas être le seul dans ce cas. Je suis vraiment désolé si tu as cru que j'avais prémédité la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble.

- Non, Draco, c'est moi qui suis désolé de t'avoir prêté des intentions que tu n'avais pas, affirma Harry en frôlant la joue du blond avec le bout de ses doigts. Peut être ne désire tu pas parce que tu n'as aucun sentiment. Je comprends très bien cela et je ferai attention à ne plus te désirer à l'avenir. »

Il fit un sourire innocent et Draco fit mine de lui frapper l'épaule.

« Toujours est il que nous deux, c'était spécial pour moi, admit Harry. Et puis, Draco, tu es doué, très doué.

- Je sais, plaisanta Draco.

- Ecoute, déclara Harry d'un air sérieux. Il y a une chose que j'ai omise lorsque tu es revenu et je m'en veux, parce que c'est la première chose que j'aurais dû faire. Il faut croire que le fait de voir un revenant m'a tellement mis sur le cul que j'en ai oublié l'essentiel.

- Vocabulaire Potter. Qu'est ce que tu aurais dû me dire ?

- Comment vas-tu ? »

Draco se releva lentement et il s'assit sur le bord du lit, les jambes écartées pour éviter de marcher sur celles de Harry. Il ne portait qu'un boxer et Harry commença à regretter son idée de relation platonique avec le blond. Il respira lentement, conscient que lui aussi était dans la même tenue et que cela gênait un peu son hôte.

« Tu veux que je te dise Harry ? Tu es le premier à me demander ça, si on oublie Sirius, parce que Sirius dit toujours ce qu'il faut, quand il le faut.

- Et Karim ? Il est tellement parfait qu'il doit te le demander trois fois par jour. »

Draco plongea son regard gris dans celui de Harry et il lui fit un triste sourire.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de l'aimer. Tu es libre de penser ce que tu veux de lui, mais sache que Karim est un être exceptionnel.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas avec ce petit saint ? Questionna froidement Harry.

- C'est un ami, voilà pourquoi. Très franchement Harry, il vaut mieux m'avoir comme ami que comme petit ami. Je suis pourri et je pourris tout ce que je touche.

- Je n'y crois pas. La façon dont tu as sauvé Ron, c'était un toucher en or, et pas autre chose, reconnut Harry en se levant pour s'asseoir à coté de Draco sur le lit. Alors, dis moi, comment tu vas ?

- Bien, je pense.

- Tu penses ? »

Draco toussota, mal à l'aise et il s'installa en tailleur sur le lit. Harry fit de même en face de lui et il attendit patiemment que le blond trouve ses mots...des mots qui n'en diraient pas trop.

« C'est difficile, confessa Draco en fixant ses mains. J'ai l'impression que les gens attendent que je m'effondre ou que je parle de ce dont je n'ai pas envie de parler. J'ai vécu comme un prince en Suisse, j'ai fait la fête, je me suis fait des amis formidables – pas un mot sur Karim, Potter – et tout allait bien. Mais revenir ici, je ne sais pas, c'est...destabilisant et je n'aime pas ça. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de personnes qui fuient mon regard.

- Laisse leur le temps de s'habituer au fait que tu soies de retour, ils sont curieux mais ça leur passera.

- Tu parles comme Sirius. Mais si moi, j'ai envie qu'ils ME donnent du temps ? Pourquoi devrais je les accompagner dans leur malaise, les aider à se sentir mieux ? Ils attendent peut être des excuses de ma part. Je rêve ! S'écria Draco en se levant et en s'appuyant contre la fenêtre, perdu dans la contemplation de la pluie. Où étaient ils quand on se battait ? Tranquillement barricadés chez eux pendant que notre école était attaquée et que des adolescents tombaient. J'estime qu'ils nous doivent bien un minimum de respect.

- Je comprends, murmura Harry en le rejoignant pour entourer sa taille de ses bras.

- Va leur dire, Harry. Dis leur que le v...que ce n'est pas contagieux.

- Ils savent, déclara Harry en resserrant son étreinte. Nous savons que le viol n'est pas contagieux. »

Il sentit soudain le corps de Draco se raidir et Harry embrassa son épaule pour le détendre.

« Je pense que nous allons changer de sujet maintenant, lança froidement Draco. Je n'ai pas envie de remuer des choses qui sont enterrées et oubliées.

- Elles ne sont pas oubliées Draco puisque tu réagis violemment lorsqu'on les mentionne. Parle moi.

- De quoi veux tu que je te parle ? Demanda Draco d'un air las. Il n'y a rien à dire. »

Harry hocha la tête. Draco avait certainement l'impression d'en avoir trop dit et il aurait été maladroit d'insister. Harry préféra donc laisser le sujet de coté, conscient qu'il risquait de perdre la confiance de Draco au moindre faux pas. Il observa le blond qui semblait fasciné par la pluie, comme si le bruit de l'eau l'apaisait.

« Ok, je ne t'importune plus, lança Harry en le lâchant.

- Merci, répondit Draco avec un sourire sans joie. Que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu es célibataire ? Tu vas essayer de reconquérir Ginny ?

- Non, je ne l'aime pas assez pour ça et elle mérite mieux...Lana peut être.

- Qui sait ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait trouvé Ginny très mignonne, mais elle a aussi été impressionnée par Hermione. Lana croit au grand amour, la pauvre.

- Pas toi ?

- Si bien sûr, ironisa le blond. Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants et tout et tout.

- Tu as peur de l'amour alors tu le tournes en ridicule, constata Harry. C'est classique. Mais il te tombera dessus et, avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte, tu seras fou amoureux.

- Par Merlin, j'espère bien que non !

- Nous en reparlerons le jour de ton mariage, plaisanta Harry. Je vais te laisser dormir à présent. »

Draco hocha la tête et il se glissa sons son drap.

« Dors avec moi, » proposa-t-il.

Harry le regarda avec étonnement, pas vraiment certain d'avoir compris le sens de la demande. Il avait réellement envie de Draco et il avait peur que son corps le trahisse mais, heureusement pour lui, il resta de marbre. Constatant le trouble du beau brun, Draco s'autorisa un sourire amusé.

« Je ne parle pas de sexe, Potter. Je veux juste que tu restes et que tu me prouves que tu es prêt à être un ami.

- Ok, c'est un genre de rituel de passage ou un truc comme ça ? Jared, Karim et Sirius sont passés par là aussi ? Putain c'est dur !

- Surveille...

- ...ton vocabulaire, ouais. Tu devrais l'enregistrer cette phrase.

- Excuse moi de parler correctement. Et pour répondre à ta question, non, ce n'est pas un rituel de passage. J'imagine mal Jared partager mon lit sans me sauter dessus.

- Ok, ironisa Harry. Tu es le plus beau, le plus sexy et tout le monde veut être avec toi...

- Tais toi, ordonna Draco. Ce n'est pas drôle. Je ne comprends pas moi-même ce que ces mecs me trouvent...peut être mon coté anorexique affectif, qui sait ?

- Ecoute, je ne vais pas te faire la liste de ce qui est attirant chez toi, ça prendrait trop de temps et les amis ne font pas ça. Je préfère dormir ailleurs, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Draco sembla satisfait de sa réponse et Harry en conclut qu'il s'agissait, en effet, d'un test. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, heureux d'avoir réagi correctement et frustré de ne pas passer quelques heures dans la chaleur du lit de Draco.

« Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Harry se pencha et il remonta le drap sur le torse de Draco. Puis il frôla doucement ses lèvres avec les siennes, juste pour sentir sa saveur incomparable.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Interrogea Draco.

- Je t'embrasse, en ami, susurra Harry contre sa bouche.

- Je doute que tu fasses ça avec Weasley, et ce n'est pas comme ça que je dis au revoir à Karim.

- C'est bien, tu vas innover alors, » rétorqua Harry en appuyant un peu plus ses lèvres sur celles, chaudes et satinées de Draco.

Il sortit ensuite de la chambre en essayant de ne pas se laisser trahir par ses jambes chancelantes. Il entra dans la première pièce qu'il trouva et se laissa lourdement choir sur le lit. Il respira l'oreiller et il ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir...pas avec l'homme qu'il aimait dans la pièce voisine. Pas avec ce corps parfait qu'il pourrait étreindre, si seulement ses sentiments étaient partagés. Des images de sa nuit avec Draco lui revinrent en mémoire et il frissonna.

Il lui semblait avoir dormi cinq minutes lorsqu'il fut tiré de son sommeil par un grand fracas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait midi. Il bondit hors du lit et il se précipita dans le salon. Draco s'y trouvait, en jean sans tee shirt, au milieu d'un capharnaüm sans nom, le téléphone à la main. Tout était sans dessus dessous, les placards et la grande bibliothèque avaient été vidés sur le sol, les tiroirs étaient retournés et, visiblement, ils avaient été projetés contre les murs.

« Il faut que tu viennes immédiatement ! Criait Draco dans le combiné. J'ai besoin de toi tout de suite Karim ! Je l'ai perdu !...ok...ok...Je ne panique pas...A tout de suite. »

Le téléphone n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier le fait d'aller dire bonjour au mur et des morceaux se mirent à voler. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir jaloux. Draco appelait Karim à la rescousse alors que lui était présent. Il héla doucement Draco qui l'ignora complètement. Il passa à coté de lui pour se rendre dans la cuisine qui allait certainement connaître le même sort. Harry se précipita au moment où Draco entreprenait de vider le placard à vaisselle. Il attrapa un verre au vol et il entoura Draco par derrière en immobilisant ses bras.

« Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? Demanda-t-il en haletant alors que le blond se débattait comme un diable.

- Mon cahier bleu ! Il me le faut ! Je ne peux pas l'avoir perdu ! »

Harry lâcha Draco et il le regarda, abasourdi.

« Tu veux dire que tu fais tout ce bordel pour un cahier ?! Il y a quoi dedans ? Les résultats de la loterie pour les dix prochaines années ou quoi ?

- Le contenu ne te regarde pas, siffla Draco en tombant sur une chaise.

- Ok, excuse moi, déclara Harry en se radoucissant et en s'accroupissant devant Draco en prenant appuis sur les genoux du blond. Tu te rappelles la dernière fois que tu t'es servi de ce cahier ? Où étais tu ?

- A Genève. Je l'ai rangé dans un carton avant mon déménagement. J'ai lancé un sortilège pour le retrouver mais rien n'y fait. Va te laver et t'habiller, tes affaires sont sèches. Karim et les autres vont arriver et je n'ai pas envie de subir leurs railleries s'ils te trouvent dans cette tenue. Je vais me calmer. »

Harry se releva et il embrassa le front de Draco avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Il était en train de passer son jean lorsque la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Karim, Jared et Lana entrèrent sur invitation de Draco, qui avait passé une chemise noire, et ils constatèrent avec tristesse dans quel état se trouvait l'appartement.

« Tu ne l'as pas retrouvé ? Demanda Karim en étreignant Draco qui secoua la tête.

- C'est bien le cahier bleu sur lequel tu gribouillais souvent ? Interrogea à son tour Jared.

- Oui, c'est celui là, affirma Draco. Il est resté à Genève, dans un carton lorsque je suis parti. Vous vous êtes occupés de l'envoi du reste de mes affaires ; êtes vous certains que les déménageurs ont tout emporté ?

- Certains, lança Karim en lui faisant un sourire réconfortant. Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons le retrouver et...oh, pardon Harry, je ne t'avais pas vu, bonjour. »

Il s'avança vers Harry pour lui serrer la main. Harry lui écrasa les doigts et il fut stupéfait de voir que Karim souriait d'un air entendu.

« Salut beau gosse, dit Jared en l'étreignant.

- Oui oui, salut, grommela Harry en se concentrant sur Draco et son carnet bleu.

- Laisse tomber Jared, plaisanta Lana, il préfère les grands blonds aux yeux gris. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, de même que Jared. Ils passèrent deux heures à chercher le bien de Draco dans tout l'appartement mais rien n'y fit : le cahier avait bel et bien disparu. Draco était calme, beaucoup trop calme, presque apathique. Il se mit devant la fenêtre et il contempla de paysage.

« Qu'y avait-il dans ce cahier, Draco ? Questionna Karim.

- Karim, ça ne te regarde pas, répondit faiblement Draco. Mais merci d'avoir cherché avec moi. Vous pouvez y aller, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps. Je vais me préparer pour ma réunion à présent. »

Le message était clair, il avait besoin d'être seul. Harry fut le dernier à rester chez Draco. Il caressa doucement sa joue et il plongea son profond regard vert dans le ciel orageux des yeux du Médicomage.

« Appelle moi si tu as besoin de moi, » dit il en replaçant une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de Draco.

Draco hocha la tête, assommé, puis il s'enferma dans sa chambre où il se recoucha. Harry se rendit à l'hôpital pour voir Ron.

Le cahier bleu et le regard gris assombri de Draco le hantèrent toute la journée.

A suivre...

Merci à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé si vous avez deux minutes et à bientôt !


	6. Derives

**TRAUMA**

**DISCLAIMER** : Vous connaissez JK Rowling ? Et bien tout lui appartient et on est content pour elle. Seule la présente histoire et les personnages de K, J, et L sortent de ma tête.

**RATING** : **R**. Attention, cette fic parle de relations amoureuses entre hommes ainsi que d'un viol alors si vous avez le moindre problème avec ces sujets, ne lisez pas ce chapitre, ni les précédents, ni les suivants.

**Un grand merci à Lemoncurd pour ses corrections ! **

**RAR : **

**Dobbie** : Wow, alors là, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Merci, c'est déjà un début. Si mon histoire a pu te donner envie d'écrire, c'est un grand compliment pour moi. J'attends de pouvoir te lire avec impatience. Quel en sera le sujet ? (ok, comme si tu allais me le dire lol. J'attendrai, comme tout le monde). Je te remercie de continuer à lire cette fic même si, tout n'est pas rose. Le contenu du cahier bleu sera révélé prochainement, même si je pense que tout le monde se doute de ce qu'il contient. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. A bientôt et bon courage pour l'écriture. Bizoux.  
**Dobbie2** : Re ! Deux messages de toi, ça me fait très plaisir et pardon d'avoir tardé à updater, mon autre fic m'a pris pas mal de mon temps. Tu as raison, normalement, tu sens quand quelqu'un s'attache mais chez Draco, tout se joue à un niveau inconscient, comme tu en émettais l'hypothèse. Pour lui, il est inconcevable qu'on l'aime, puisqu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. En plus, il est capable de rester longtemps avec quelqu'un sans s'attacher vraiment, et il pense que ses amants en sont aussi capables, sauf qu'on connaît l'histoire : on s'attache souvent à la personne qui nous ignore. Je suis d'accord avec toi : je ne pourrais pas garder mon calme si mon copain me sort qu'il a couché avec quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout que là, Olivier est une star du Quidditch, donc on peut en conclure que ça se bouscule à sa porte, et il s'est attaché à celui qui ne fait pas la queue devant la porte, le pauvre.  
Je suis contente que la réaction de Ginny t'ait plue, parce que je la trouvais trop passive au début de la fic et ce n'est pas vraiment l'image que j'ai d'elle. Là, je voulais lui rendre une certaine dignité, une grandeur d'âme. Bien entendu, elle souffre, Harry aussi, mais sa réaction était classe (je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir réagir de manière aussi zen lol). Je suis aussi très contente que tu aies été sensible à Luna et qu'elle corresponde à ce que tu imagines. Pour moi, elle est décalée, un peu space, mais pourtant très lucide, plus que les autres peut être.  
Tu me poses un vrai dilemme. Je ne sais pas si je serais allée dormir avec Draco. Si j'avais vraiment envie de lui et que j'avais peur que ça se remarque, je crois que j'aurais agi comme Harry. Surtout que Draco est très séducteur et qu'il l'aurait certainement testé, même s'il ne le désirait pas. J'aurais eu du mal à résister parce que, comme tu le dis, « un petit Draco paisiblement endormi », c'est une très belle image.  
Le petit carnet bleu est une sorte de journal de bord, en effet. Son contenu et la raison pour laquelle Draco l'a écrit ne seront pas révélés tout de suite, mais bientôt.  
Je te remercie encore de prendre le temps de me lire, de me dire ce que tu en penses car ça me permet de faire quelques rectifications, de donner des précisions auxquelles je n'avais pas pensées (et c'est grâce à toi qu'on lira un passage sur Olivier dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs car je crois que je dois expliquer ses réactions, justement. Merci pour ta collaboration !). J'espère pouvoir bientôt lire ce que tu as écrit.  
Bizoux !

**Onarluca** : Merci à toi d'être toujours au rendez vous. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas et que tu détesteras moins la fin avec le « a suivre » (ça m'a fait rire, parce que je ne m'y attendais pas lol). A bientôt et bonne lecture !

**Bubblegum712** : Hello you ! Merci beaucoup, le compliment me touche énormément (« wouah » c'est vraiment un très beau compliment je trouve.) Il est vrai que ce chapitre était centré sur Draco, afin d'expliquer un peu son comportement. Je pensais qu'il était important qu'on le comprenne au lieu de penser que c'était un « égoïste sans cœur qui s'amuse à faire mal et mince, ça fait longtemps, c'est dur le viol mais c'est pas une raison pour embêter le monde » (c'est le genre de remarques que j'ai pu lire et ça m'a un peu fait bondir.)  
J'ai voulu mettre une ou deux remarques amusantes car je ne crois pas que la vie de Draco et de ceux qui l'entourent soit complètement sombre. Et puis mon but n'est pas de faire pleurer tout le monde lol.  
Je comprends que tu détestes Luna, j'avoue ne pas en être fan non plus. Mais je pense qu'elle a un coté décalé dans les livres. Elle a toujours l'air de débarquer de Mars mais elle est assez perspicace. C'est comme pour Pansy, j'ai pris un trait de son caractère (le coté « à l'ouest ») et j'en ai fait une personnalité adulte, toujours un peu à coté de la plaque mais en même temps proche de Draco. Elle est inoffensive pour lui. Ce n'est donc pas toi, elle est très attachée à Draco depuis son entrée dans l'Ordre du Phénix.  
J'espère que la suite te plaira, elle est un peu plus sombre à certains moments. A bientôt !

**Lemoncurd** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Pour l'instant, il est trop tôt pour savoir si Harry a reçu un traitement de faveur…mais bon, c'est Harry, pas n'importe qui. Lol. Ouch, je me suis mal exprimée dans le chapitre 5 : en fait, Lucius et sa femme ont reçu le baiser du Détraqueur, mais pas Severus. Lui il a été torturé par les Mangemorts, comme Seamus.  
Ma façon de faire un rapprochement entre la pureté d'un ange ou d'une licorne et les préférences sexuelles d'un homme est juste un moyen pour moi de tirer la langue aux étroits d'esprits qui osent encore dire aujourd'hui que l'homosexualité est une façon de vivre impure. Ça me contrarie au plus haut point d'entendre des choses pareilles. Et puis, quels choix ont les gens en matière de préférences sexuelles ? Je pense que plus de la moitié des gays et des lesbiennes n'ont pas sauté de joie en découvrant leur homosexualité, parce que justement, la norme veut qu'on soit hétéro. La notion de choix est donc assez réduite alors ça m'énerve qu'on crache sur les homosexuels en disant qu'ils ont choisi de vivre dans le péché.  
La chanson de Corneille c'est « Ensemble ». J'adore les paroles et la musique de celle-ci (j'adore tout ce que fait Corneille de toutes façons.)  
Quant au carnet bleu, c'est à peu près ça.  
Voilà tout ce que j'avais à dire pour le moment, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Elle est un peu plus sombre par moments. A bientôt et bonne continuation pour l'écriture !

**Bob Chiri** : Merci beaucoup à toi. Je sais que mes RAR sont terribles, je réponds assez longuement et j'en suis désolée. En fait, Ginny est soulagée sur le moment, mais ça ne dure pas. Quant à son couple avec Lana, oui il est improbable mais pourquoi pas ? lol. Je suis traumatisée à vie à cause de l'image de Harry et Albus ! En ce qui concerne Severus, Draco et Neville vont devoir travailler sans relâche pour trouver un remède, parce que je l'aime mon Severus. Lol. Je te laisse lire en paix et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. A bientôt !

**Eliane** : Bonsoir. Je suis très heureuse de te retrouver au cinquième chapitre et je te remercie beaucoup. J'adore toujours autant ta façon d'écrire.  
Il est clair que le viol est un traumatisme et je suis un peu fatiguée d'entendre les gens dire « ok, telle personne a été violée mais il faut qu'elle tourne la page ». Ah ? ok ! Alors ce qu'il fallait que cette personne fasse pour aller mieux, c'était tourner la page ! Dire que c'était si simple et que la personne n'y avait pas pensé ! C'est tellement facile de dire « tournez la page ». Simple question : comment tourne-t-on une page symbolique ?  
Des milliers de personnes se font violer tous les jours, des milliers d'enfants sont abusés sexuellement, des milliers d'épouses sont abusées par leurs maris, et ces gens ne parlent pas forcément alors il est plus que probable qu'une personne de notre entourage ait subi ce traumatisme. Comment peut-elle supporter d'entendre des gens parler de viol sans le moindre tact ?  
Je suis d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne l'oubli et le silence. Mais parfois parler à quelqu'un qui ne sait pas quoi faire de ce qu'on dit, ne soulage pas, au contraire. Je n'avais pas vu les choses comme tu les as présentées au sujet du désir de parler de Draco. Mais c'est tout à fait possible, en effet. Dans ma fic, nous ne sommes pas assez avancés dans l'histoire pour le savoir, Draco décharge ce qu'il a sur le cœur par divers moyens. Il tient un cahier (tu as vu juste pour le carnet bleu), il dévie la souffrance sur son corps plutôt que de l'avoir dans l'esprit, il est hypersocialisé un jour et sauvage le lendemain…Et, quand j'y pense, c'est effectivement, peut être lié à son désir inconscient de parler. Tu es perspicace.  
Ton analogie entre le Draco de Trauma et celui de Sortir des Ténèbres est pertinente. C'est le plus souvent Draco qui souffre et je pense que, quelque part, je n'arrive pas à faire souffrir Harry plus que ça, connaissant son histoire. Comme tu l'as remarqué, Draco est un personnage plus facilement malléable car, au final, on en sait peu sur lui. On sait juste qu'il est élevé au milieu d'injonctions paradoxales. Son père est froid avec lui mais, en même temps, il se bat comme un lion pour son fils. C'est pour cela que je pense que Draco pourrait avoir du mal à aimer dans Sortir des Ténèbres. Pour Trauma, c'est uniquement lié au viol et à son refus d'intimité. Il était capable d'aimer mais il n'en a pas eu l'occasion. Harry, lui, je lui laisse son caractère. C'est quelqu'un qui a cruellement manqué d'affection et qui a toujours peur de mal faire. Il a des tonnes d'amour à donner mais il est assez frileux, il ne veut pas d'un échec. Tombant sur quelqu'un comme Draco, il est obligé de plus ou moins lui courir après, quitte ensuite à s'arrêter et à laisser l'autre faire les efforts une fois que la relation est stable. C'est donc pleinement voulu de ma part (je prépare une nouvelle fic qui va encore faire souffrir Draco mais Harry sera affectivement très distant.)  
Ton analyse de la relation Charlie/Draco est excellente et je partage ton point de vue sur le choix de Harry. En effet, il a raison de rejeter le pulsionnel pour mieux se concentrer sur l'établissement d'une relation stable et confiante avec Draco.  
J'ai, moi aussi, cette impression que Harry et Draco s'appartiennent, même quand je lis les livres de JKR. Si on lit entre les lignes, on trouve ce qu'on veut, et moi, je veux qu'ils s'appartiennent lol.  
Je t'assure que tu as beaucoup de choses intéressantes à dire et c'est pour cela que je suis toujours contente de te lire. Je vais te laisser lire la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. A bientôt et encore merci. Bisoux.

**Juliette Subervie** : Coucou. Je suis contente de te retrouver sur cette fic. Je te remercie et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur. A bientôt !

**Grafield** : Bonsoir. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review. Mais oui, pour qui il se prend Olivier ? Je crois que la réponse est : pour le rival de Harry.  
Il est vrai que ça tourne à plein régime dans la tête de Draco et je crois que ça tourne plus à la névrose qu'à la psychose lol. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il revient à Londres où tout le monde sait alors qu'avant, il était chez les Moldus, tranquille. C'est ça le problème et c'est ça qu'il a du mal à gérer. Il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir ces émotions à nouveau.  
En ce qui concerne ta réserve, je dirai « meuh, il n'y a pas tant d'homosexuels que ça dans ma fic ! » lol. Je compte. Pas tant que ça si on prend les 300 élèves de Poudlard (Charlie ne faisait même pas partie de leur promo, ni Olivier.) Par contre oui, si on prend les élèves récurrents, ça chiffre. Lol. Bah, ce n'est rien comparé à la fic que je vais préparer dès que Sortir des Ténèbres sera terminée lol (je compte : non, finalement ça fait moins.)  
Tu as bien analysé la réaction de Draco face à Harry couvert de sang. C'est bon signe.  
La remarque sur les boulets dans leurs voitures comme tu les appelles (lol) montre vraiment ce que je pense. Tu rajoutes le tunning et là, je suis aux anges. Lol.  
Alors s'il y a une chose que je ne suis pas, c'est chauvine. Rien ne m'énerve plus que le chauvinisme (et moi qui regarde les sports à la télé, je souffre). J'ai parlé des racines françaises de Draco car JK Rowling a expliqué que son nom avait des racines françaises qui signifient « mauvaise foi ». Par contre, oui, je suis assez sarcastique mais j'essaie de me calmer un peu, pour le bien de mon entourage lol.  
Pour l'adverbe violemment, j'ai effectivement fait exprès de l'utiliser pour faire entrer en jeu l'inconscient de Harry. C'est une façon pour lui de dire « tu m'agresses si je veux en parler ; cesse de me violenter avec ton indifférence et ton mutisme. »  
Je vais te laisser lire la suite au lieu de m'étaler. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.  
A bientôt et bisous.

**Céline S** : Et bien comme j'ai répondu à ta review dans un mail, je ne sais plus quoi dire lol. Ah si, j'ai téléchargé msn lol. Gros bisous et à bientôt !

**Zaz** : Si, ton commentaire est très constructif. Il me faut des reviews « coup de pieds aux fesses » pour me faire sortir de ma torpeur et écrire la suite lol. Merci beaucoup à toi et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur. XD

**Alfa** : Merci à toi, c'est toujours un plaisir de te lire. Il est certain que Draco se contredit énormément, mais c'est normal. Sa façon de rejeter l'amour montre qu'il en a besoin. Il est tout en contradiction, en conflit interne (ce serait trop simple sinon lol. Dans ma prochaine fic, c'est Harry qui sera tout en contradiction, ça changera un peu lol).  
Tu as tout à fait raison, Ginny a, sur le moment, réagi avec classe mais elle ne s'en remet pas pour autant. Tout comme Harry. Rompre avec quelqu'un au bout d'un an, laisse un vide, en particulier quelqu'un comme Ginny qui a été son rayon de soleil.  
C'est clair que moi aussi, je verrais bien Luna comme ça à 22 ans. Un peu déconnectée mais très perspicace.  
Je pense également que Harry a fait le bon choix en refusant de dormir avec Draco. Il montre ainsi qu'il respecte l'environnement immédiat de Draco et qu'il ne veut pas de ce genre de relation…et ça lui permet d'embrasser son blondinet sans que le sexe entre en ligne de compte.  
Quant à Draco, il était effectivement inquiet lorsqu'il s'est précipité sur Harry à l'hôpital. Il y a de l'espoir.  
Je suis vraiment touchée que tu relises les chapitres plusieurs fois. C'est…wow. Je vais te laisser lire la suite et j'espère qu'elle sera assez bien pour que tu aies envie de la relire. -  
A bientôt. Bisoux.

**Vif d'Or** : Comment t'exprimer ma gratitude d'être toujours là ? Merci. J'espère que tu te portes bien. Alors non, je ne trouve pas tes reviews courtes, elles expriment ce que tu as à dire et elles vont toujours droit au but. Et puis les longues reviews, même si je les aime, donnent de longues réponses et on commence à rire du fait que mes réponses aux reviews sont bientôt plus longues que mes chapitres. Lol.  
J'ai essayé de rendre Harry juste et sincère dans le chapitre 5, ce qui a eu le don de déstabiliser Draco puisqu'il a même abordé le sujet qui le blesse, en surface. Je suis contente que cela t'ait plu et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, en attendant de pouvoir te lire.  
A bientôt. Grosses bises.

**Zazan** : Hello. Tout d'abord, je t'ai déjà laissé un mot mais je voudrais te répéter à quel point j'adore ta nouvelle fic.  
Bon, je suis ennuyée car je pensais que le carnet bleu était chez toi…je ne sais plus où il est maintenant. Lol. Je dois dire que je préfère quand même les histoires qui finissent bien, même s'ils n'eurent pas beaucoup d'enfants et qu'ils ne se marièrent pas forcément. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur. Je suis morte de honte de t'avoir appelé Zanzan pendant des mois, je vais aller me taper la tête contre les murs, ça me remettra le cerveau en place.  
Encore merci et bonne continuation !

**Lexy-Kun** : Hello toi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu m'as gâtée. Je vais essayer de ne pas oublier des éléments de réponse en chemin. Je suis contente que ta conscience ait été moins méchante avec toi cette fois. Non mais !  
Mdr, en effet, la peur du qu'en dira-t-on d'Olivier est mignonne (pfffff) mais ce n'est pas ça qui lui donnera de l'avance sur Harry. Il est vrai qu'il veut être protecteur envers Draco, sans trop le montrer mais c'est irritant. Pas parce que c'est Olivier (moi adorer lui) mais parce qu'il passe juste derrière Charlie qui, mine de rien, a fait quelques ravages. Il est vrai aussi que Draco aime bien Ginny mais qu'il a du mal à être dans la même pièce qu'elle, et, après le scandale qu'elle a fait, je crois qu'il va l'éviter un peu, histoire de calmer ses petits nerfs.  
Et oui, pauvre Draco, il croit au père Noël quand il pense qu'il ne tombera amoureux de personne si ce n'est Karim. Lol. Non mais tu m'imagines, moi, écrivant que le beau Draco ne finira pas avec le cœur tatoué par le sexy Harry Potter ? -  
Il est certain que le fait d'être adulé parce qu'on est le « Sauveur » a de quoi agacer, et en cela, Draco va comprendre ce que Harry ressentait à l'école (allez hop Malfoy, quelques excuses pour avoir pourri Harry ne te feront pas de mal lol).  
Et oui, tu as vu juste au sujet du travail de Draco : il fait effectivement cela pour venir en aide à ceux qui ont perdu la raison à cause des Mangemorts. C'est une manière de réparer un préjudice et ainsi, commencer à se réparer lui-même. S'il est revenu à Londres, c'est pour travailler avec Neville, parce qu'il veut sauver les gens qui se sont battus avec lui et, surtout, sauver Severus. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais bien le couple Dean /Seamus (dans les livres, on les croirait vraiment en couple lol)  
Et oui, mine de rien, notre petit dragon s'inquiète pour le petit brun. Un point pour Harry ! lol  
Devine un peu : pour savoir ce que Ron avait à dire, c'est dans ce nouveau chapitre (ce que je suis prévisible lol). Et non, la main de Harry ne fait pas naître le désir chez Draco, désolée. C'est juste, du magnétisme chez Harry. Je ne sais pas si tu connais des gens comme ça, qui ont les mains si chaudes que quand ils te touchent, leur chaleur se diffuse. Par contre, oui, mdr pour Harry qui parle dans le cou de Draco, sous le nez de Ginny (sympa, très fin Harry, bravo !)  
En ce qui concerne Luna, je la vois bien comme ça à l'âge adulte, décalée mais plus mûre. Pour Lee, je dois dire que j'adore ce personnage, le troisième jumeau Weasley en quelque sorte. Je crains beaucoup qu'il soit moins présent dans le 6eme livre s'il n'y a plus Fred et George. C'est pour cela que j'ai eu envie de lui donner une place de choix (dans la salle des potions, avec Hermione lol). En plus le couple qu'il forme avec elle est aussi improbable que Neville et Pansy, ça m'éclate. – Tu t'amuses d'un rien ma pauv fille – tais toi conscience !  
Mdr, tu as le cerveau branché sur celui de Harry pour la remarque du boulet lol. J'ai voulu que Ginny soit digne dans ce chapitre, ce qui ne l'empêchera pas de souffrir de l'absence de Harry mais, comment dire…on s'en fout. – vocabulaire Virginie – oops ! Fiche, on s'en fiche.  
En fait, Harry ne trouve pas que la remarque de Draco soit drôle car, pour lui, Draco est en train de se comparer à une prostituée. De cette manière, Harry lui montre qu'il n'entre plus dans son jeu. Mais c'est vrai que c'est assez drôle comme réplique (pour une fois que je me trouve drôle, j'en profite lol)  
Une fois encore, tu vois juste : si Harry se déshabille, c'est qu'il ne craint pas son désir et, en même temps, il s'impose un test. Tu vois également juste sur le nom de l'objet du désir masturbatoire de Harry. Mdr. Il est clair que je voulais que Harry garde un certain contrôle lors de la discussion et qu'il montre son intelligence et son intérêt « désintéressé » pour Draco. C'est très déstabilisant pour Draco mais ça marche puisqu'il communique au lieu de renvoyer Harry. De plus, ils avaient 100 fois l'occasion de se sauter dessus et la communication l'emporte…un point pour eux. Lol. En effet, Draco ne désire que s'il est désiré et, tu as raison, c'est dû à son manque de sentiments. Il se confie un petit peu et, surtout, il laisse Harry l'étreindre pour le réconforter, sans se débattre. Harry marque beaucoup de points dans ce chapitre.  
Ptdr, toi non plus tu ne crois pas au « je ne panique pas » ? Je vais dire ma phrase usuelle avec toi : tu as vu juste mdr (je vais faire des copier coller maintenant lol) donc, tu as vu juste pour le cahier. Reste maintenant à savoir où il est…tadam !  
Je voulais à tout prix répondre à ta review avant d'aller me coucher donc excuse moi si certaines choses sont mal exprimées. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et que Harry marquera d'autres points (et que Draco n'en perdra pas…tadam !)Gros bisoux et bonne continuation pour le lycée et les fics !

**Enola83** : Je suis heureuse de te retrouver sur cette fic également et je dois dire que ta review m'a vraiment beaucoup émue. Serial killer, c'est une idée lol. Je ne trouve pas les mots pour exprimer ce que j'ai ressenti en lisant ta review mais une chose est sûre, tu as tout compris en ce qui concerne les sentiments. J'accorde toujours une grande importance à l'analyse du ressenti car je pense que c'est le moteur de nos existences. Qu'ils soient négatifs ou positifs, les sentiments guident la plupart de nos actes et c'est ce que j'essaie de coucher sur le papier, même si je ne le fais pas toujours habilement, ni comme je le voudrais (tu dois connaître ça en tant qu'auteur, vouloir exprimer un ressenti et ne pas trouver les mots qu'il faut, c'est énervant). J'espère que la suite de ce récit t'intéressera tout autant et je te souhaite bonne continuation. A bientôt !

**Yami-Aku** : Muchas Gracias ! (Je donne dans l'international aujourd'hui lol). Merci d'avoir pris le temps de piquer le pc du frangin pour me laisser un tit mot, ça me fait plaisir lol. Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu et j'espère que celui-ci vous intéressera autant. Désolée Aku, il n'y a pas de lemon - Quant au cahier bleu, il jouera un rôle plus tard, le temps que tout le monde l'oublie, mdr.  
Gros bisoux à vous et à bientôt !

**Chardon** : Je suis très fière que tu participes à cette histoire en me donnant ton avis et j'avoue que c'est vrai, je suis une horrible bavarde (d'où la longueur de mes réponses lol). Mon fan club ? Alors ça c'est amusant. Je crois que pour avoir un fan club, il faut être star et je n'ai rien fait à part détourner honteusement des personnages existants qui sortent de l'esprit d'on sait très bien qui. Je pense que si je passe mon temps à remercier, c'est parce que ce n'est pas une obligation de laisser un message et je serais une véritable ingrate si je ne le faisais pas (tu remarques que je repars à disserter ? lol) et qu'il est vrai que les reviews me permettent de faire certaines précisions là où je ne pensais pas en faire – jolie collaboration entre vous et moi. Par exemple, il y aura un petit passage expliquant le ressenti d'Olivier grâce à une revieweuse, et un autre expliquant ce qui est arrivé à Rogue d'amour, grâce à toi entre autres. Je me rends compte que ma façon d'amener les choses était très maladroite et confuse : parce qu'il n'a pas reçu le baiser du Détraqueur mais ma façon de l'écrire le laissait entendre. En fait, il a été torturé par les Mangemorts, comme Seamus.  
Je pense que le « dégage Dubois » est un sentiment partagé, lol. Ok, moi je l'aime bien et il m'a un peu manqué dans les livres 4 et 5 mais il est clair qu'il ne fera pas long feu puisque Harry « Eros » Potter est dans les parages.  
En effet, Draco aimait bien Ginny, mais ça c'était quand ils étaient dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Quant à Draco qui les fait tous tomber, je puise mon inspiration dans mon vécu : où que j'aille, ils tombent comme des mouches. Ok, je laisse les fantasmes de coté et je redeviens sérieuse. En fait, ils ne tombent pas tous mais certains, ne résistent pas à son coté insaisissable et d'autres aiment le coté « victime » (c'est un désir de protéger les faibles, tels des chevaliers). Il a, effectivement, son petit caractère comme tu le dis si bien, mais c'est aussi ça qui plait à certains. Et puis il y a le coté un peu malsain de l'amour admiratif que les gens lui portent, comme le fait Charlie. De plus, il a un physique agréable. Non ? Le beau brun ténébreux lui, ne voit pas ses propres prétendants, il ne voit que ceux de Draco. Il est trop humble Harry !  
Meuhh ! Pourquoi qu'y me traitent tous de sadique ! çç C'est toi qui dis ça en plus, alors que tu es toute contente que Ginny pleure ! mdr.  
Luna est un personnage assez décalé et en même temps très lucide (enfin c'est comme ça que je la vois) et je trouvais que si quelqu'un pouvait dire des vérités à Draco sans qu'il le prenne mal, c'est bien elle.  
Je suis contente que tu aimes le coté pince sans rire de Draco, j'avoue que c'est le genre d'humour qui me fait facilement craquer. Lol. Quant au métier d'oreiller, j'en rêve !  
Pour les chœurs de l'armé rouge, la remarque était drôle, c'est vrai, mais en même temps, il insinuait qu'il était une prostituée et c'est cela qui a déplu à Harry. Il est sensible et il réagit au quart de tour notre Survivant.  
Pour les parenthèses, je vois qu'on a la même manie, j'en fais trop aussi (au moins, on va se comprendre facilement – tiens, encore une parenthèse !)  
Je suis soulagée que tu n'attendes pas de serments d'amour éternel immédiats, avec en fond sonore la musique des feux de l'amour. J'ai un peu de mal avec ça. lol. Je préfère également qu'ils vivent des retournements de situations, des conflits, qu'ils aient des incertitudes, parce que c'est comme ça qu'on vit, nous, pauvres mortels sans pouvoirs magiques. Bien entendu, ils ne vont pas se faire hara-kiri ou boire du poison à la Roméo et Juliette. Je vais essayer de trouver un juste milieu entre le très très pathétique qui fait guimauve toute rose avec des cœurs tout partout et le très très dramatique où personne ne survit, à part l'oncle Robert que tout le monde détestait. Quant à la fin, tu peux décommander les pompes funèbres, tu vivras. -  
Pour la conversation, tu as raison, Harry la joue très fine. Il est à l'écoute, il pose des questions mais il n'insiste surtout pas, l'important étant de parvenir à gagner la confiance de Draco. Quant à ce que tu dis sur les comportements de masse et leur lâcheté, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Tout le monde comptait sur une bande d'adolescents (dont un petit brun en particulier) et une poignée d'adultes (comparé à la population totale) pour les sauver. Rester chez soi, ne pas faire de choix et attendre que ça se passe…ça fait peur et c'est ce qui arrive de plus en plus souvent dans notre société. Combien d'enfants ont été maltraitées alors que les voisins savaient et qu'ils ont préféré « s'occuper de leurs affaires », combien savaient que des viols en tournante existaient dans leurs caves et ont préféré ne pas s'attirer d'ennui. La peur est légitime, mais elle ne doit pas devenir de la non assistance à personne en danger. Beaucoup oublient que si ça leur arrivait, ils aimeraient que quelqu'un bouge. Dans cette histoire, Draco est adoré parce qu'il a été sacrifié mais on sait que sa présence en rend certains mal à l'aise, parce que tous sont soulagés que ça lui soit arrivé à lui plutôt qu'à eux. On comprend le mal être persistant de Draco et tu as raison, ses amis Moldus le voient aussi. Surtout que, même sans savoir ce qui était arrivé, ils ont vu comment Draco réagissait à tout cela. Ils sont ceux qui le connaissent le mieux.  
Le carnet est effectivement une sorte de journal de bord et on connaîtra les raisons de son écriture et son contenu plus tard. Mais sa perte crée un vide, une insécurité chez Draco.  
Je te laisse découvrir la suite, que j'ai tardé à écrire, je le reconnais. J'espère néanmoins qu'elle te plaira. A bientôt et merci !

**Mel'Amarain** : Merci pour ton petit mot, je suis contente que le chapitre 5 t'ait plu. Moi aussi, je trouve Harry très fin dans ce chapitre. Quant au carnet bleu…on sera informé sur son utilité plus tard. Je te laisse découvrir la suite, en espérant qu'elle ne sera pas décevante. A bientôt ! Bisoux !

**Margarita6** : Salut ma belle ! J'espère que tu vas bien. Merci beaucoup à toi, je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Harry a bien fait de ne pas dormir avec Draco. Faire finir Karim et Jared ensemble ? C'est une idée. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, même si je n'en suis pas très contente. Désolée pour l'attente. Gros bisous à toi et à bientôt ma puce !

**Alexiel.V** : Je te remercie beaucoup et je suis d'accord, le chapitre 5 finissait bien mieux que le 11 de sortir des ténèbres Tu vois juste pour le carnet bleu et oui, tu sauras assez rapidement ce qu'il contient (enfin, ça c'est mon côté optimiste parce que si je m'étale dans mes chapitres, tu le sauras plus tard lol). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, malgré le temps que j'ai mis à updater. A bientôt !

**Del84 **: Quel plaisir de te lire ! Je te remercie beaucoup et je suis contente qu'on ait à peu près les mêmes idées sur cette fic, sauf pour l'histoire du lit lol. Pour ta remarque envers Ginny et Lana, je la trouve très judicieuse et je ne compte pas développer plus avant leur relation. Je vais les cantonner à une relation amicale car Ginny comme Harry vient de rompre et la dernière chose à faire, c'est de se mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre aussi vite.  
Encore une fois, je suis complètement d'accord sur le fait que Harry et Draco vont devoir parler, et pas seulement Draco. En effet, tu as bien compris que Harry avait beaucoup de choses à dire également, et ce sont des choses qui risquent aussi d'alléger la souffrance de Draco.  
Je suis vraiment très touchée que cette fic te plaise autant et je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis à updater, honte à moi. Je risque d'avoir quelques retards jusqu'en février et après, je serai dans les temps. En tous cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre aura valu l'attente. Personnellement, je n'en suis pas certaine. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Lyliep** : Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à écrire ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai vraiment manqué de temps. Ensuite, je te remercie vraiment beaucoup pour ta review et je dois dire que je suis très touchée que tu puisses trouver que j'ai du tact dans ma façon d'écrire. C'est très important pour moi de ne pas tomber dans le lourd.  
En ce qui concerne le carnet bleu, il contient en effet des informations importantes, malheureusement, il n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre. J'espère quand même qu'il te plaira.  
Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Shunrya** : Coucou miss ! Je dois dire que ta review m'a fait très plaisir, parce que tu comprends toujours les choses si justement.  
En effet, Draco n'est pas en sucre et il a besoin d'être traité comme tout le monde et le fait que ce ne soit pas le cas le détruit.  
C'est quand même formidable que tu décèles les notions de psychologie sans en avoir fait. Harry a, effectivement, déplacé son amour pour Draco sur Ginny. C'est pour cela qu'il a cru l'aimer.  
Le moment entre Harry et Draco dans l'appartement était assez facile à écrire en se plaçant du point de vue de Harry. En effet, il voudrait amener Draco à parler, à se confier mais en même temps, il sait qu'il ne doit en aucun cas le forcer à le faire sous peine de le perdre. Pou ce nouveau chapitre, je me suis placée du point de vue de Draco et je dois dire que j'ai eu plus de mal à l'écrire à cause de son côté très compliqué.  
Pour le cahier bleu, je suis pressée d'écrire le chapitre qui le concerne, afin de savoir quelle était ton idée. Tu vois juste, il contient des informations importantes pour Draco.  
Quant à Luna, j'avais envie de la montrer telle que je l'imagine à 22 ans, un peu décalée, la tête dans les nuages mais les pieds sur terre.  
J'espère que le nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas. Personnellement, je le trouve bof. Je te dis à bientôt sur MSN, gros bisoux et arrête de dire que ta review n'était pas intéressante ! XD

**Fliflou** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu. Celui-ci est moins intense au niveau des échanges entre Harry et Draco mais j'espère que tu l'aimeras quand même un peu. A bientôt !

**Melhuiwen** : C'est bien aussi les petites reviews ! Merci beaucoup à toi, je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu. En effet, le cahier bleu a une grande importance pour Draco et, tu me connais, on ne saura pas tout de suite ce qu'il contient  
Que Draco arrête de faire la pute ? Hum…pas sûr.  
En tous cas j'espère que tu n'as pas trop de devoirs et que ce nouveau chapitre ne sera pas trop décevant. Il est bof à mon goût. Bisous !

**Saina** : Merci beaucoup, vraiment ! Grâce à ta review j'ai chanté la chanson des sept nains toute la journée ! (on m'appelle l'éponge à tubes lol) Et là, au moment où je te réponds, devine ce que je chante ? Oui, pareil lol.  
Tout d'abord, je suis désolée d'avoir tant tardé à updater mais je manque de temps. Ça ira mieux en février, quand j'en aurai fini avec les exams.  
Bravo pour le cahier bleu, tu as presque tout juste. J'applaudis.  
Alors comme ça, Harry t'énerve dans sortir des ténèbres ? Il fait ce qu'il peut ! mdr.  
Là, il est plus âgé donc un peu plus fin psychologiquement, même s'il se laisse toujours guider par ses émotions. Quant à Ginny, c'est clair que je m'en fous un peu aussi et qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de garder Harry.  
J'adore ton expression ! Draco est Pottersexuel ! Ça c'est vraiment bien vu ! Je t'envois des par terre de fleurs pour le coup !  
Mais non tu ne m'embêtes pas du tout, surtout si c'est pour parler d'Olivier. J'ai un faible pour lui. Moi aussi dans le tome 3 il m'a fait beaucoup rire. Quand les jumeaux disent à Harry qu'il doit essayer de se noyer dans les douches car ils ont perdu le match, j'imaginais tout à fait la scène. Je dois dire qu'il me manque dans les autres tomes. Là, j'ai plutôt fait la star, qui est arrivé où elle voulait et qui n'a plus grand-chose à voir et qui essaye donc de réussir sa vie sentimentale.  
En ce qui concerne les reviews, ce n'est pas très long de les lire. Y répondre par contre, ça prend du temps, surtout quand on est une bavarde comme moi lol.  
C'est plutôt bien qu'internet te fasse perdre un peu tes inhibitions, sinon je n'aurais pas le plaisir de te lire et de bénéficier d'expressions aussi géniales que Slash Cowboy ou Pottersexuel !  
Je te laisse à présent lire la suite. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne sera pas trop lourd. A bientôt ! Kisu.

**Youpala** : Je te remercie beaucoup de me donner ton opinion. « Jouir et punir », c'est très bien résumé. Je crois que tu as raison, il y a besoin d'une renaissance. En ce qui concerne la fic, « l'opération » de Draco sera plutôt une succession d'électrochocs qui vont l'amener à arrêter de nier la réalité. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne sera pas trop décevant. A bientôt.

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Salut les plus mignonnes ! Alors j'ai une grande nouvelle : enlevez les petits doigts ou les crayons de la bouche, c'est aujourd'hui que vous découvrez qui est Mick ! Tadam !  
Merci à vous d'être toujours fidèles à cette fic et je dois dire que je suis très contente de ne pas vous avoir fait pleurer cette fois. Je ne pense pas que ce nouveau chapitre vous bouleverse donc, on tient le bon bout les filles !  
Pour Olivier, personnellement je l'adore…enfin, dans les livres de JKR.  
Je pense que dans ce chapitre, Karim vous paraîtra encore plus sympa ! Je pourrai le parier. Quant à Sev', non il n'a pas subi le baiser du Détraqueur. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais mal expliqué son cas alors je précise tout dans ce chapitre (heureusement que vous êtes là avec les reviews pour que je voies mes bourdes.)  
Je voyais effectivement bien Luna comme ça à 22 ans. Un peu coté de la plaque mais très fine et intelligente.  
Comment ça on ne dit plus « batifoler ! » Je le dis tout le temps moi aussi ! « si tu crois que j'ai le temps d'aller batifoler dans les champs », c'est une de mes phrases fétiches. Votre prof d'anglais vient de me saper le moral. OO

Je vais vous laisser lire ce nouveau chapitre, je n'en suis pas très satisfaite mais bon, je n'allais pas tout le réécrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Bisous à vous et bon courage pour les cours ! (C'est bientôt les vacances, tenez le coup !)

**Anagrammes 1 et 2 **: Coucou Miss ! J'espère que tes exams se passent bien et tu ferais bien d'aller bosser au lieu de lire cette RAR, lol (1).  
Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review qui a encore tapé juste. Draco est en effet, plus dévasté par la réaction des gens que par le souvenir du viol.  
Charlie fait, en effet, souffrir Draco parce qu'il lui renvoie une image erronée de lui-même. Dans ses yeux, Draco est un tortionnaire et cela est difficile à vivre pour lui. Etrangement, Charlie le traite en pauvre petite victime en lui passant tout, mais il se transforme lui-même en victime du comportement de Draco. En bref, il était temps qu'il le plaque. Lol (2)  
Tu as exactement compris ce qu'il en était de Karim. Il a tout compris et il voit plus que d'autres. Il commence à se révéler dans ce chapitre.  
En effet, la façon que Draco a de prévenir ses partenaires lui sert à mettre une distance entre eux, afin qu'il n'ait pas à révéler ses sentiments. Il se déteste donc personne ne peut l'aimer selon lui, donc il n'a pas envie d'essayer.  
En effet, Draco a besoin de parler mais il n'en est pas conscient. Ce sont ses actes qui le montrent (en particulier dans ce chapitre.) De son coté, Harry aussi a besoin de parler mais il se retrouve souvent à être le confident (d'Olivier, de Charlie…). Seul Sirius ressent son besoin de communiquer. Quant à Draco, il se perd dans des bras différents pour éviter de devoir parler. Pour lui, parler c'est mettre en mot un acte, c'est donc admettre que l'acte a bel et bien eu lieu. Pour le fait que Harry ait succombé à la tentation, il faut dire qu'il le désirait depuis si longtemps qu'il n'a pas regardé plus loin. On va dire qu'à présent, il a remonté son cerveau d'un mètre. Lol (3)  
Pour les relations que Draco entretien avec les hommes qui l'entourent, je comprends que tu soies frustrée car Harry semble être loin derrière Karim sur l'échelle de la confiance de Draco…Et c'est vrai. Karim est celui qui connaît bien Draco et qui le comprend, sans même savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. Mais c'est quelqu'un de profondément bon et généreux alors son rôle sera aussi d'ouvrir les yeux de Draco.  
Pour la suite, l'histoire va se concentrer un peu plus sur la relation Harry/Draco, même si les personnages annexes graviteront autour d'eux. Dans ce nouveau chapitre, les personnages annexes sont importants mais ensuite, tout le monde dehors, j'ai un couple à mettre en place ! lol (4)  
Pour le carnet bleu, il est très important pour Draco dans la mesure où il contient bien ses pensées et que ça le terrifie que quelqu'un puisse tomber dessus.  
Je dois dire que tes reviews ont le don de me mettre du baume au cœur et je suis encore désolée du temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre.  
Maintenant pour la review à froid : Je voulais que la rupture entre Harry et Ginny se fasse dans la dignité, en évitant les hurlements et les pleurs. Harry est, selon moi, le genre de personne qui se renferme totalement lorsqu'il sent venir la crise d'hystérie (voir la folle de cho chang – ah bé non, tu n'as pas lu le cinquième tome !)  
Tu as bien relevé les petits détails qui font qu'on comprend que Harry n'est pas un total paria dans la vie de Draco et qu'il a des « droits » que d'autres n'ont pas.  
Ne me remercie pas d'écrire, laisse moi plutôt te remercier de me lire ! Comme je te l'ai déjà dit (il me semble), lire tes reviews me poussent à m'interroger sur le sens que je donne à certaines choses, ou à envisager d'approfondir d'autres points. C'est très enrichissant pour moi, merci de ta contribution à cette fic.  
Pour la fic que tu préfères, as-tu la réponse ? Ne serait-ce pas sortir des ténèbres ? Je suis curieuse.  
Je vais te laisser lire la fin du chapitre car depuis le temps que tu l'attends, c'est méchant de te tenir la jambe. N'hésite pas à me dire sincèrement ce que tu en penses (quand tu auras fini tes exams, j'entends !). Pour ma part, ne n'en suis pas très contente.  
Encore merci et bonne lecture ! Bizzzzz

**CamDark** : Je suis terriblement désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à balancer la suite. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop, mais on ne parle pas encore du carnet bleu dans ce chapitre. Il faudra attendre un peu. En tous cas je suis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Merci beaucoup et à bientôt.

**Oxaline** : Merci à toi de continuer à me donner ton avis, c'est toujours très enrichissant et ça me sert à modifier certaines choses dans les chapitres suivants et à réfléchir à certaines ouvertures auxquelles je n'avais pas forcément pensé (par exemple, Draco était il amoureux de Harry à l'adolescence ? Pour moi, c'était clair que non en débutant la fic. Maintenant…je ne sais plus).  
Pour la conversation avec Olivier, je me demande comment je réagirais si on m'annonçait avec autant de désinvolture qu'on a couché avec une autre ! lol.  
Je suis contente que le « surveille ton vocabulaire » te fasse toujours sourire, parce que moi, je m'amuse comme une folle avec ça. Pour le pouvoir de séduction de Draco, oui, il a ce coté « je cache quelque chose » qui attire les foules.  
C'est vrai qu'il est dévoué à guérir les gens, peut être que cela lui permet de se guérir un peu lui-même. Quant au moment avec Ron, j'avoue que je n'ai pas résisté à en remettre une couche dans ce nouveau chapitre. Lol  
Draco aurait il éprouvé des sentiments pour Harry à l'adolescence ? Il faut que j'y réfléchisse…non en fait il n'y a pas de réminiscence de sentiments du coté de Draco…en tous cas pas les mêmes que ceux que Harry éprouvait pour lui au même moment (donc, il y avait un tout petit quelque chose ? Possible…) Draco vit plus au jour le jour et là par contre, on voit qu'il permet à Harry de faire des choses qu'il ne permettrait pas à d'autres.  
Je suis contente que la discussion avec Luna t'ait plue. J'imagine bien Luna comme ça à cet âge là. Lucide et déjantée à la fois.

Je suis également contente que les petites touches d'humour que j'ai mises dans la conversation entre Harry et Draco t'aient amusées, je ne voulais pas que leur discussion soit trop lourde.  
Quant au cahier bleu, c'est une sorte de journal intime, oui. Ecrit dans des circonstances particulières. Et comme je suis un monstre, ce nouveau chapitre n'en parle pas.

Ce que je t'ai dit dans ma rar était sincère, je ne voulais pas te faire rougir mais je suis quand même touchée que tu aies été touchée (ok, la phrase ne vaut pas un kopek mais il est trèès tard)  
Je te remercie encore pour tes commentaires très intéressants. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, même si je le trouve un peu décevant. Il ne restitue pas vraiment bien ce que j'avais en tête. Enfin, n'hésite pas à me dire franchement ce que tu en penses, même les critiques de ta part seront constructives.  
A bientôt. Bizzzzz

**CHAPITRE SIX : DERIVES**.

**O**

Draco ne retourna pas travailler avant deux jours, trop abattu par la perte de son cahier bleu. Il passa son temps à retourner son appartement, sa cave et il refusa tout contact avec l'extérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'il se persuade que sa réaction était démesurée et qu'il se devait d'aller faire ce pour quoi il était grassement payé.

Il prit une douche, croqua une bouchée dans une pomme, et il enfouit sa robe de médicomage dans un sac.  
Le soleil brillait à nouveau et Draco fut aveuglé lorsqu'il sortit de son immeuble. Il avait quand même passé plus de 48 heures dans la pénombre et il dû marquer un temps de pause afin de s'habituer à la luminosité. Une de ses voisines, une adolescente à l'air timide et complexé par ses énormes lunettes, lui lança un regard approbateur, qu'elle aurait voulu discret. Draco lui fit un sourire ravageur et la jeune fille se mit à rougir violemment en balbutiant un « bonjour » à peine audible, que le blond lui rendit d'une voix claire.

Il démarra sa voiture, montant le son alors que la radio passait une chanson qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Tout en massacrant l'air de « Hey Mr DJ », il se demanda d'où provenait cet intérêt qu'il provoquait chez les gens.

_S'ils m'entendaient chanter, ça casserait le mythe_, pensa-t-il en accélérant.

Dès qu'il fut à St Mungo, il enfila sa robe blanche et il prit le chemin de l'aile réservée aux sorciers ayant perdu leurs facultés de penser correctement dans l'espoir d'y trouver Neville. L'Herboriste était effectivement présent, aidant Seamus Finnigan à marcher dans la grande salle de cette unité de soins. Draco les rejoignit et il fit un sourire éclatant au jeune malade.

« Dean a dû s'absenter une journée pour son travail, expliqua Neville sans regarder Draco. Il m'a demandé de veiller sur Seamus.

- Rejoins moi dans la chambre de Rogue, » ordonna Draco en soupirant.

Il tourna les talons, les poings serrés, déjà fatigué avant d'avoir commencé. Comment Londubat osait-il l'ignorer alors qu'ils étaient censés travailler en étroite collaboration pour trouver la potion qui ramènerait les âmes égarées ?

_Sirius, je te respecte vraiment beaucoup mais quelquefois, je me demande si tu as toute ta tête. Me demander de faire équipe avec ce…cette larve ? _

La porte de la chambre du professeur Rogue était ouverte et Draco vit avec stupeur Nymphadora Tonks assise au chevet du malade. Elle caressait ses cheveux avec douceur tout en lui parlant à voix basse. Draco n'osa pas entrer mais il sentit son cœur se serrer. Etait ce cela qu'on appelait l'amour ? Cet incroyable don de soi, cet espoir fou qui conduisait les gens à attendre la guérison improbable des élus de leurs cœurs, comme Dean Thomas ou Nymphadora Tonks ? Pouvait on réellement mettre sa vie entre parenthèses pour une chimère, sans avoir l'impression de se gâcher ?

« Elle vient plusieurs fois par semaines depuis quatre ans, expliqua Neville derrière lui, le faisant sursauter au passage.

- Il n'a fait aucun progrès ?

- Pas l'ombre d'un progrès, soupira Neville. J'ai essayé toutes les combinaisons de plantes existantes et je n'ai rien obtenu avec lui. Ma mère reconnaît les visages à présent mais rien de plus.

- Tu sais, Londubat, déclara Draco en gardant les yeux fixés sur Severus, je ne savais pas que la folie de ma tante avait conduit tes parents ici…Je veux dire, lorsque nous étions adolescents, je me souviens de la seule fois où tu as voulu m'étrangler. C'était parce que j'imitais un fou de St Mungo. Je veux que tu saches que je n'étais pas au courant pour tes parents à ce moment là.

- Je le sais, Draco, répondit Neville en fixant les prunelles grises de Draco. Pansy me l'a dit. Elle parle tout le temps de toi, tu es toujours son ami le plus cher.

- J'ai changé.

- J'ai remarqué, mais cela n'empêche pas Pansy de t'aimer et de vouloir te voir. Tu sais, au début, j'ai cru que notre histoire ne durerait pas. Elle pensait à toi tout le temps, j'avais l'impression de vivre avec un fantôme dans ma maison. Nous étions trois dans le lit et je commençais à ne plus le supporter. J'avais peur qu'elle te cherche en moi.

- J'en doute, nous n'avons rien en commun, répliqua Draco.

- Je le sais, et c'est pour cela que je craignais qu'elle ne soit déçue par moi. Je la croyais amoureuse de toi mais au fil du temps, j'ai compris que c'était surtout son ami qui lui manquait.

- Pourquoi me dis tu tout cela ?

- Parce qu'elle souffre. Elle a conscience d'avoir manqué de tact à ton égard, mais, Draco, c'est ma femme et je ne veux plus la voir pleurer…C'est pourquoi tu vas ramener ton cul à la maison histoire qu'on se fasse une soirée sympa. Ce soir. Amène Olivier ou Harry ou qui tu veux mais amène toi.

- C'est si gentiment demandé, ironisa Draco. Si nous allions travailler sur la potion miracle ? Je voudrais vraiment sortir Severus de là.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il comptait tant pour toi.

- La place qu'il prend dans ma vie ne te regarde pas, lança sèchement le blond. Tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, c'est qu'il a risqué gros en espionnant Voldemort et qu'il en a payé le prix. Les Aurors ont-ils attrapé les Mangemorts qui l'ont torturé si longtemps qu'il en a perdu la tête ?

- oui, seul Crabbe Senior court toujours.»

A l'évocation de ce nom, le corps de Draco se tendit et une sueur froide courut le long de son épine dorsale. Son visage ne montra pourtant aucun signe de trouble.

« Allons travailler car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je dois encore voir certains malades avant midi. »

Ils restèrent une heure ensemble, cherchant la plante qui pourrait entrer en parfaite interaction avec les ingrédients de la potion que Draco voulait tester sur le professeur Rogue, une fois qu'elle serait au point.

Draco se rendit ensuite dans la chambre de Ron Weasley, avec le même entrain que s'il devait épouser un troll. Il entra sans frapper et il trouva Ron seul, en train de lire un livre sur le Quidditch.

« Toujours branché culture générale à ce que je vois, Weasley, lança Draco d'un ton sec en exécutant un gracieux mouvement circulaire avec sa baguette. Tu vas mieux, tu vas pouvoir sortir. »

Sur ce, il se détourna mais Ron lui attrapa le poignet en prenant garde de ne pas serrer trop fort. Draco darda un regard glacial sur le rouquin. Ron tenta de lui sourire mais le visage de Draco resta fermé. Il se contenta de lever un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

« Comment vas-tu Draco ? Demanda Ron sans lâcher son poignet. Tu as une tête de déterré.

- Tu trouves toujours les compliments qu'il faut Weasley, ironisa Draco en retirant son poignet de l'étreinte de Ron. Sois gentil, ne pose pas de questions auxquelles je n'ai pas envie de répondre, parce que, Weasley, parler avec toi est un vrai supplice.

- La défense par l'attaque, ça a l'air d'être devenu un mode de vie pour toi.

- J'espère que c'est une plaisanterie. Vois tu, je ne comprends pas en quoi tu t'intéresses à une prostituée qui, en plus, a une sale vieille tête.

- Putain Draco ! Tu fais chier avec ta fierté. J'essaie de m'excuser là, alors sois sympa, aide moi un peu.

- Dans tes rêves. Et surveille ton vocabulaire.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi un gros mot peut te déranger. Tu parles comme ma grand-mère !

- Comme quoi, il y a de l'espoir. La famille Weasley n'est pas composée QUE de tocards, répliqua froidement Draco. Tu veux de la vulgarité, ok, alors devine où tu peux caser tes excuses ! Mais c'est gentil d'obéir à ta femme.

- Luna ne m'a rien demandé, répondit Ron en se redressant un peu. Je m'en veux pour la façon ignoble dont je t'ai traité. Je ne pensais pas toutes les conneries que je t'ai dites, pas du tout. Je voulais juste protéger mon frère et ma sœur. Franchement, les mots sont sortis sans que je les maîtrise et c'étaient des mots faits pour te blesser, pour te faire réagir. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu serais parti sans me répondre. Draco, je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne pense pas une seconde que tu soies une pute. J'ai de l'admiration pour toi. »

Draco manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Ronald Weasley admirait l'ancien préfet en chef ! Pour Draco, cela avait tout d'un poisson d'avril… sauf qu'on était en août.

« Toi, Ronald Weasley, petit Saint en second derrière Harry Potter, tu m'admires moi, Draco Malfoy ?

- Bien entendu, quelle question ! Draco, tu as largement contribué à débarrasser le monde du pire sorcier qui ait existé. Tu as refusé de suivre tes parents, au risque de tout perdre. Tu as renoncé à ta fortune pour tes idéaux, c'est énorme.

- Je n'ai renoncé à rien en matière de richesse, rectifia Draco. Tel que tu me vois, je suis à la tête d'un empire considérable, d'une fortune colossale, et cela parce que je suis le seul héritier des Malfoy. Cela valait bien quelques petits sacrifices.

- Tu peux toujours jouer les merdeux sans cœur, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien dans le fond, Charlie me l'a dit.

- Charlie n'est pas une référence. Il croit encore que je transforme l'eau en vin et que je suis capable de séparer la mer en deux.

- Il est vrai qu'il a une légère tendance à t'idéaliser, reconnut Ron en souriant. Mais le fait est que je suis désolé de t'avoir insulté, et que je te suis infiniment reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Sans toi, je serais mort. »

Il tendit la main à Draco qui resta un long moment à la regarder, sans aucune intention de la serrer. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il prit la main de Ron et il lui broya les doigts.

« Tu as l'air très fatigué, reprit Ron.

- C'est parce que je fais toujours la fête, mentit Draco.

- Ecoute, je sais qu'entre nous, ça n'a pas toujours été facile, mais tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez Luna et moi. Si tu veux la voir, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, ne te retiens pas à cause de moi.

- Dis moi Weasley, tu t'es fait greffer un cerveau dans la semaine ? » Demanda Draco avec un sourire en coin.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il n'eut pas le loisir de le faire car on frappa à la porte. Harry entra, vêtu d'un ensemble en jean sous sa robe de sorcier ouverte, un paquet de chocogrenouilles dans la main. Draco ne pu s'empêcher de lui trouver beaucoup de charme avec ses cheveux bruns en bataille qui faisaient élégamment ressortir le vert intense de ses yeux. Il semblait soigné et négligé en même temps et cela lui allait très bien. Il s'avança vers Ron, lui serra la main et il fit la même chose avec Draco.

« Cool Draco, lança-t-il en souriant agréablement, j'espérais te trouver dans le coin histoire qu'on prenne un café ensemble.

- Je vais bien, c'est gentil de le demander, déclara Ron d'un air faussement indigné. Je sors aujourd'hui.

- C'est bien, je suis soulagé, répliqua Harry avec sérieux. Chocogrenouille ? »

Il tendit le paquet à Draco qui fit une mine écoeurée.

« Non merci, répondit-il en repoussant le paquet, je n'ai plus onze ans.

- Je vois pas le rapport, dit Harry en enfournant un chocolat dans sa bouche. C'est toujours bon ces merdes.

- Vocabulaire, Potter ! S'exclama Ron, la bouche pleine. Si je comprends bien, Harry, je vais devoir t'attendre jusqu'à ce que tu aies bu ton café avec docteur déconnade.

- Mais je suis drôle, siffla Draco d'une voix glaciale, sauf que toi, tu ne me donnes pas envie de rire, c'est aussi simple que ça, Weaslaid. Potter, je n'ai pas souvenir que tu m'aies demandé mon avis mais, comme j'ai besoin d'un café, je vais accepter. »

Harry lui fit un sourire amusé et il le prit par la manche pour le faire sortir de la chambre. Draco se laissa guider un moment, puis il se libéra. Il posa avec courtoisie sa main au creux des reins de Harry afin de le guider dans les couloirs. Aussitôt, le corps du brun s'embrasa et il eut envie de plaquer Draco contre le mur pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Au lieu de cela, il garda un visage calme, en parfait contraste avec le tumulte qui l'envahissait. Tout son corps hurlait, suppliait le blond de ne pas le toucher sous peine de combustion spontanée.

Harry se félicita de n'avoir pas dormi aux côtés de Draco la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus car la trace de son corps calciné dans les draps aurait été du plus mauvais effet dans le décor soigné et aseptisé de l'appartement du beau blond.

Draco le fit entrer dans un grand bureau et il fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir pendant qu'il leur versait deux cafés. Il tendit la tasse à Harry et il posa la sienne. Il ôta sa robe de médicomage et Harry fut hypnotisé par la prestance et l'élégance du praticien, dont le corps était mis en valeur par un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate. Harry se débarrassa de sa robe de sorcier et il constata avec amusement que leurs styles du jour étaient aux antipodes : autant Draco semblait sorti d'un défilé de mode de grand couturier, autant Harry semblait être le top model en photo dans les boutiques de jeans moldus. Draco poussa des papiers et il s'assit sur son bureau. Harry émit un petit rire agréable.

« Sérieusement, tu as un problème avec les chaises ? Demanda-t-il en montrant le bureau du doigt. Il faut toujours que tu te poses ailleurs que sur une chaise, c'est étrange.

- A dire vrai, je n'y avais jamais prêté attention, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules. Ces habits te vont très bien.

- Oh merci, répliqua Harry en se cachant derrière sa tasse. Toi tu es toujours impeccable, tout te va, c'est rageant. Dis moi, comment tu vas. Je me suis inquiété pour toi, tu avais l'air tellement désemparé la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus.

- Je ne suis JAMAIS désemparé, j'étais énervé tout au plus. Je vais très bien, merci. J'ai un peu dramatisé la situation. Après tout, ce cahier était envoûté. Pour un Moldu, ce n'était qu'une succession de pages blanches alors si les déménageurs l'ont gardé, je m'en fiche. Ok, passons les civilités, dit il soudain d'une voix sèche. Puisque tu travailles pour le Ministère, je voudrais bien savoir ce que vous me cachez. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que Crabbe Senior était en fuite ?

- Oh putain de merde, murmura Harry pour lui-même.

- Surveille ton vocabulaire ! Sirius aurait dû me parler de cette histoire.

- Ne lui en veux pas, ce n'est pas de sa faute, ni de la mienne. Tu sais, quand Sirius a été nommé Ministre de la Magie, ses collaborateurs plus âgés et plus expérimentés ont pensé qu'il n'était qu'un jeune héro de la guerre à mettre en vitrine et à tenir loin de tout. Les médias avaient annoncé l'arrestation de Crabbe en même temps que celle de ton père mais c'était un mensonge de l'ancien Ministre de la Magie. Crabbe n'a jamais été attrapé et Sirius a mis plus d'un an avant que ses collaborateurs, en particulier le Ministre de la Justice Magique, ne lui disent tout ce qu'ils avaient tu jusque là. Le Ministre le la Justice Magique voulait que cette affaire reste secrète afin d'éviter que les médias se déchaînent et nous empêchent de retrouver Crabbe. Je voulais que tu saches tout mais c'est mon supérieur hiérarchique, il pensait te préserver en te laissant dans le flou et j'ai pensé, tout comme Sirius, que tu n'avais pas besoin de ce genre de stress.

- Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce dont j'ai besoin, merci, déclara Draco en serrant les dents. Alors c'est vrai, il est libre…Mais…Pourquoi le Ministre de la Justice Magique voulait-il me préserver exactement ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette vieille brute. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Il pensait qu'il était important de tenir la presse éloignée de toi. Il ne souhaitait pas que tu te fasses harceler si jamais elle était au courant de cette affaire…Et tu sais qu'ils ont les oreilles partout.

- Alors comment se fait-il que Neville Londubat soit au courant ?

- Pansy est Auror, Draco. Tu ne le savais pas ?

- Non. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne m'as pas tout dit ?

- Probablement parce que je ne t'ai pas tout dit, répondit Harry en buvant une gorgée de café. Je veux que tu saches que les meilleurs Aurors sont mobilisés pour retrouver Crabbe et qu'on va certainement l'attraper d'ici peu. Ron et moi touchions presque au but le jour où Ron a été blessé. Draco, un hibou que Crabbe avait envoyé à son fils a été intercepté il y deux ans. Il lui disait qu'il te tenait pour personnellement responsable de l'arrestation de Vincent Crabbe et qu'il ne croyait pas en ta mort. Il veut te faire payer l'emprisonnement de Vincent, Gregory et Blaise. »

Harry retint un soupir et il plongea son regard apaisant dans celui de Draco. Aucun muscle de son visage n'avait bougé mais il était devenu livide. Il ferma les yeux et il soupira. Harry était troublé par les longs cils du blond, sur lesquels il s'attendait à voir perler des larmes. Draco ouvrit lentement ses paupières et se prunelles grises se posèrent sur Harry. Il n'y avait pas une larme dans ses yeux, seulement de la haine. Harry pouvait sentir la panique envahir le corps de Draco, même s'il gardait une apparence froide.

« Je suppose que vous connaissez Crabbe Senior aussi bien que moi, il est de ceux qui vous torturent en souriant. Comment avez-vous osé me laisser dans l'ignorance ? Toi, Harry, tu te souviens à quel point tu détestais que Dumbledore te cache la vérité et aujourd'hui, tu te conduis comme lui. » Il marqua un temps de pause, pressant les paumes de ses mains contre ses yeux. « Ok, reprit-il, je suis mort.

- Ne dis pas ça, » implora Harry en se levant et en posant sa tasse sur le bureau.

Il prit le visage de Draco entre ses mains et il caressa ses joues à l'aide de ses pouces.

« Regarde moi, Draco, » murmura-t-il en s'approchant, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent, laissant sa chaleur irradier le corps du médicomage.

Draco fixa alors Harry avec une lassitude qui fendit le cœur du Survivant.

« Je te promets qu'il ne t'atteindra pas, tu m'entends ? Demanda Harry en pressant son front contre celui du blond. S'il le faut, je le traquerai jour et nuit, mais je ne le laisserai pas toucher un seul de tes cheveux. Bientôt il ira rejoindre son monstrueux gamin en prison et il n'en ressortira pas.

- Que Merlin t'entende, Harry, soupira Draco.

- Tout ira bien, assura Harry en essayant d'oublier à quel point le souffle de Draco sur ses lèvres était troublant. N'aies aucune crainte, je…

- Je ne crains rien, coupa Draco en se reculant vivement, comme s'il reprenait soudainement contact avec la réalité. Ne me traite pas comme une pauvre petite chose, Harry. Je vais bien, mets toi ça dans la tête ! Je…ça n'a pas d'importance, je m'en fiche.

- Qu'est ce qui n'a pas d'importance, je ne comprends pas ?

- Tout ça. Crabbe, la dissimulation de la vérité…Je vais bien alors garde ton besoin de jouer les anges gardiens pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- C'est si dur pour toi d'admettre que tu as peur ? Putain Draco, je ne connais que trop bien les mecs comme Crabbe ! Je les ai affrontés et j'ai vu ce dont ils étaient capables !

- Je suis assez grand pour me défendre seul !

- Je n'en doute pas, lança Harry en balayant une mèche blonde qui tombait devant les yeux de Draco. Je sais que tu es un puissant sorcier. Mais comment veux tu qu'on avance si, à chaque fois que tu me montres ce que tu ressens, tu me le fais payer ? »

Draco baissa la tête, grattant avec son pouce une tâche fictive sur son pantalon. Il semblait chercher ses mots, comme s'il hésitait entre rire et pleurer ; entre attaquer et capituler.

« C'est plus fort que moi, dit-il enfin d'une voix à peine audible. Je suis comme ça avec tout le monde, pas seulement avec toi. »

Harry prit son menton entre son pouce et son index, afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Draco lui fit un sourire sans joie et Harry posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était juste un frôlement, à peine appuyé ; juste un frôlement pour lui dire à quel point il comptait et que Harry serait là pour lui. Un frôlement pour sentir la saveur unique de Draco, pour avoir contre lui la douceur satinée de ses lèvres. Un frôlement pour lui transmettre un peu de sa force et pour le réconforter.

Puis il recula et il fit un sourire que lui seul possédait. Un sourire plein de bonté et d'innocence, en contradiction avec toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vues dans sa jeune vie.

« C'est vraiment étrange ton truc d'amitié, constata Draco d'une voix presque amusée. Ecoute, Harry, ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, d'accord ? J'ai connu pire et ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de vivre. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail qui m'attend. »

Harry hocha la tête et il se dirigea vers la porte, accompagné par Draco. Il effleura sa joue du bout des doigts avant de retourner voir Ron.

Draco ne su jamais comment il parvint à tenir jusqu'à la fin de son service. Il secouait sa baguette comme un automate devant des sorciers victimes de sortilèges et, en récupérant sa voiture, il fut soulagé de n'avoir pas causé plus de mal que de bien à ses patients. Dès qu'il arriva chez lui, il enfila un pantacourt de sport et un tee shirt assorti, puis il partit courir. Peu lui importait que le ciel se soit couvert, les nuages gris apportant avec eux la promesse d'une pluie d'été. Il se moquait des regards posés sur lui et encore plus de sa destination. Il voulait juste courir, toujours plus vite, plus loin, pour se défouler ; pour ne surtout pas penser.

Il prit le chemin du parc, en bas de chez lui, et il suivit un cours d'eau sans plus réfléchir à la menace que constituait Crabbe Senior. Son seul sujet d'interrogations était la potion qu'il devait parvenir à mettre au point afin de sortir Severus Rogue de sa contemplation du plafond.

Il ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il courait mais, lorsque son corps cria grâce, il se décida à faire demi tour et il s'obligea à tenir la distance sur le chemin du retour, malgré la pluie fine qui se mit à tomber. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était vraiment éloigné de chez lui et il en fut plutôt satisfait, même si chaque muscle de son corps réclamait une pause. Il rentra chez lui exténué, haletant, trempé de sueur. Il se déshabilla sur le chemin de la douche et il se jeta sous le salvateur filet d'eau chaude. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et il tenta de retrouver une respiration normale. Ses jambes étaient douloureuses, ses poumons brûlaient, des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux.

Un petit sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres. Tout son corps n'était que souffrance et Draco aimait l'idée qu'il contrôlait complètement sa douleur. Car s'il avait mal, c'était parce qu'il l'avait choisi. Car s'il avait mal, cela voulait dire qu'il était en vie.

Il contacta ensuite Olivier afin que ce dernier l'accompagne chez Pansy et Neville. Olivier se fit une joie de passer une soirée avec lui, particulièrement soulagé d'avoir des nouvelles du blond car depuis deux jours, Draco n'avait pas donné signe de vie.

L'ancien Serpentard fit une très forte impression durant la soirée, passant habilement d'un sujet à un autre en faisant toujours preuve d'un humour pince sans rire qui enchanta le couple d'hôtes et Olivier. En réalité, Draco n'avait qu'une seule envie et elle n'était certainement pas liée au fait de jouer les gentils animateurs. Il voulait dormir, seul.

O

O

Harry se rendit au Ministère et, une fois de plus, il fit marcher son pendule sur la carte d'Angleterre. Une fois de plus, il s'arrêta sur Londres et ses alentours, mais il ne fut pas plus précis. Crabbe senior avait savamment brouillé les pistes car, contrairement à son fils, il pouvait penser. Harry soupira, inquiet pour Draco.

Il avait l'impression que de ses un an à dix huit ans, le sort s'était acharné sur lui et que depuis la bataille finale, Draco avait pris le relais. Visiblement, il n'avait pas fini de se débattre contre le sort.

Harry comprenait pourquoi tant de monde gravitait autour de Draco. Il était fort et fragile, doux et nerveux, fier et touchant, drôle et sombre…Tout en contradictions. Un être humain complet.

Il ne revit Draco que très occasionnellement durant plus d'un mois et il se rendit compte que le blond lui manquait, que son esprit réclamait sa présence avec rage. Sa solitude lui donna tout le loisir de réfléchir et d'identifier ses sentiments. Il lui semblait que la distance ne le séparait pas de Draco mais qu'au contraire, elle le rapprochait de lui. Chacune de leurs rencontres fortuites se traduisait par un « bonjour Harry » poli, presque gêné, de la part de Draco et Harry n'en demandait pas plus. Il laissait à Draco tout le temps qu'il lui fallait, et il n'avait pas vraiment à se forcer car lui aussi avait besoin de se tenir éloigné, même si cela lui faisait mal.

Dans le même temps, tout à fait logiquement, il ressentit avec douleur l'absence de Ginny. Ils avaient fait le bon choix, il en était persuadé, tout comme il savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Durant cette année, ils avaient été « amis avec bénéfice sexuel » et c'était l'amie qui lui manquait. Une rupture n'étant jamais facile à vivre, Harry prit son téléphone au bout d'une semaine, afin de prendre des nouvelles de Ginny. Cette dernière lui demanda de ne plus chercher à la contacter car elle avait beaucoup de mal à accepter l'absence de Harry.

Ce n'est que deux semaines plus tard qu'elle passa chez lui, afin de lui demander s'il se rendrait à la soirée qu'organisait Charlie deux jours plus tard. Harry lui répondit qu'il n'irait que si elle n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients et ils se mirent à parler à cœurs ouverts, plus proches que jamais. Ginny lui avoua qu'elle soupçonnait Charlie d'avoir voulu donner cette fête pour reconquérir Draco. Mais le soir venu, Draco ne se montra pas. Il téléphona à Charlie sur son portable pour s'excuser, lui expliquant qu'il avait une grosse migraine et qu'il préférait rester couché. Aussitôt, Harry lut l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Charlie et il eut de la peine pour lui. Les blagues douteuses sur les prétextes de migraines se mirent à fuser et seul Karim ne semblait pas trouver cela amusant.

Harry passa presque toute la soirée avec Karim, Jared, Ron et Hermione, laissant Lana et Ginny faire plus ample connaissance mais, au moment où Lana posa ses lèvres sur celles de Ginny, la jeune rousse la repoussa en lui rappelant qu'elle venait juste de quitter Harry et qu'elle ne savait pas où elle en était. Elle développa en affirmant qu'au point où elle en était question manque affectif, elle se jetterait sur tout ce qui bouge. Lana éclata de rire et elle fut soulagée que Ginny ait assez de considération pour éviter de se servir d'elle comme d'un mouchoir qu'on jette après utilisation. Une forte relation amicale naquit entre elles suite à cette soirée.

Quant à Harry, il découvrit les multiples facettes de la personnalité de Karim, qui savait être tour à tour sérieux, amusant, fin psychologue et discret. Il ne parla pas de Draco, même lorsque Charlie insista pour avoir des renseignements sur sa relation avec Olivier.

Vraiment, Harry détestait Karim et lorsque le jeune homme passa sa main dans les cheveux de Jared pour les ébouriffer, une image insoutenable prit forme dans l'esprit de Harry. La main brune de l'ange Karim caressant avec douceur les cheveux aux reflets d'or de l'ange Draco. C'en était trop pour lui et il préféra rentrer chez lui avant la fin de la fête.

Le lendemain, Ron et Harry étaient dans leur bureau, ayant presque trouvé le moyen de débloquer magiquement le pendule, lorsqu'ils reçurent des lettres de provenance Moldue.

« Merde, ça vient de Jared, Karim et Lana ! S'exclama Ron en ouvrant la sienne. Ils ont trouvé un grand appartement où ils vont vivre tous les trois. Ils nous invitent à pendre la crémaillère dans deux semaines ! Cool !

- Génial, répondit Harry avec un sourire forcé. Comme il s'agit de son précieux petit Karim, je suppose que Draco n'aura pas la migraine cette fois.

- Tu es d'une jalousie effrayante, Harry, déclara Ron en riant aux éclats. Ecoute, promet moi de ne pas le dire à Charlie. Si Draco n'est pas venu hier soir, c'est parce que Luna ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour faire la fête avec les minis Weasley qui lui martèlent le ventre à coups de pieds. Draco a préféré rester avec elle.

- Il…Il est souvent chez vous ?

- Non, il passe surtout quand je n'y suis pas. Il me hait. Harry, tu l'as vu récemment ? Je veux dire, sans sa robe de sorcier ?

- Nu, certainement pas…et je le déplore, plaisanta Harry. Qu'est ce que tu as Ron, tu as l'air si sérieux d'un coup ?

- Je crois qu'il se laisse mourir de faim, lança Ron en fermant les yeux. Luna est très inquiète pour lui…Et moi aussi. Charlie l'a remarqué également et Olivier n'est pas aveugle donc, lui plus que les autres, a dû le voir.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Tu l'as déjà vu manger depuis son retour ? Demanda Ron en se penchant vers Harry. Pansy m'a dit qu'il avait à peine touché à son assiette le jour où elle l'a invité, et chez nous, c'est pareil. Quand tu lui proposes de la bouffe, il la regarde avec dédain avant de te dire qu'il ne mangerait jamais cette horreur, peu importe ce que tu lui mets sous le nez.

- Et c'est tout ce qu'il vous a fallu pour en déduire qu'il était anorexique ? Vous n'allez pas bien ? Voilà comment les pires rumeurs naissent ! Reprocha Harry en secouant la tête.

- Putain Harry regarde le bien la prochaine fois ! Il a maigri. Beaucoup maigri ! S'il continue à perdre du poids, il va disparaître ! Je sais que tu te forces à ne pas observer son corps histoire que tes hormones ne te titillent pas, mais Harry, il n'y a presque plus rien à regarder. Luna dit qu'il prend un plaisir morbide à s'affamer. Je ne te demande pas grand-chose Harry. Juste de poser les yeux sur lui lors de la crémaillère de Karim et de me dire que j'avais raison.

- Ok, on verra ça samedi 24 septembre alors, » déclara Harry en regardant la date figurant sur son carton d'invitation.

Il se replongea dans la recherche active de Crabbe Senior, tiraillé entre sa confiance naturelle en Ron et son besoin de se dire que son ami se trompait, que Draco ne pouvait pas être tombé sans que personne ne tente de le relever et, surtout, sans que Harry ne l'ait vu faire.

O

O

Le matin de la pendaison de crémaillère de ses amis, Draco partit courir, comme il le faisait tous les jours. Le brouillard avait envahi les rues de la capitale et Draco aimait particulièrement cette atmosphère cotonneuse. Après avoir pris sa douche et avoir avalé un jus de fruit, il se précipita à l'hôpital. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement être en retard mais l'air stupéfait d'Hermione, peu habituée à un manque de ponctualité de sa part, valait tout l'or du monde. Il éclata de rire et il lui demanda de le suivre jusqu'à la chambre de Rogue. Le professeur dormait paisiblement, ses cheveux noirs délicatement éparpillés sur l'oreiller blanc.

« Je voudrais ton avis, Jordan, » déclara Draco en sachant à quel point Hermione aimait être appelée par son nom de femme mariée.

Hermione lui fit un sourire éclatant et elle attendit patiemment que Draco secoue avec précaution Severus Rogue.

« Londubat et moi, nous pensons qu'il a fait des progrès, mais nous ne sommes pas objectifs. Peut être le désirons nous tellement que nous avons l'impression de le voir. »

Hermione hocha la tête et elle retint un cri de joie lorsque le professeur Rogue la regarda droit dans les yeux, pendant quelques secondes, avant de contempler le plafond.

« Il y a du progrès, c'est certain. Il ne pouvait pas voir qui que ce soit avant. Vous êtes sur la bonne voie, » remarqua-t-elle en se blottissant dans les bras d'un Draco peu habitué à ce genre d'effusions.

Ils se rendirent aux urgences, où les attendaient des jumelles qui s'étaient disputées. Elles avaient emprunté les baguettes magiques de leurs parents et s'étaient lancés des sortilèges qu'elles connaissaient de nom. C'est ainsi que l'une des deux se retrouvait avec de la barbe et que l'autre crachait du feu. C'est à cet instant que Ginny entra en courant, pour venir chercher Hermione à cause d'une autre urgence.

« C'est au cinquième étage, haleta Ginny, il faut que tu viennes vite !

- Je déteste l'ascenseur, gémit Hermione. Draco, tu ne veux pas y aller ?

- Non ! Pas lui ! Hurla Ginny avec des yeux terrorisés. Je veux dire…c'est un problème féminin ! Prends les escaliers, on se rejoint en haut, Hermione ! »

Draco haussa les épaules, peu concerné par la situation. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny revint en courrant et en appelant Hermione.

« Elle est déjà montée, tu as la mémoire courte Weasley, constata Draco.

- Il me faut un médicomage, de toute urgence ! Cria Ginny à la ronde.

- Je suis quoi moi, exactement ? Demanda Draco avec un regard assassin. Marchand de glaces ? Montre moi où est cette urgence.

- Pas toi ! Non ! Harry et Ron ont été bien clairs sur ce point.

- Harry et Ron ont un problème ? Interrogea Draco en se levant d'un bond. Ecoute moi bien Ginny, je suis le chef de ce département et je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une simple infirmière ou d'une bande d'Aurors tellement compétents qu'ils passent leurs vies à l'hôpital ! A présent, montre moi le chemin ! »

Ginny hocha la tête, puis elle se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Une fois arrivés au cinquième étage, elle montra la porte de la chambre 512 à Draco. Le médicomage frissonna, étonné par le froid qui régnait dans le couloir.

« Ils ont ramené un Détraqueur ou quoi ? Questionna Draco avec irritation.

- Pire, » murmura Ginny pour elle-même.

Draco ouvrit la porte et il s'arrêta net, la main toujours sur la poignée, le visage impassible, une sueur froide courant le long de son dos. Ron secoua la tête et Harry se retourna vivement.

« Hermione, tu en as mis du temps pour…Oh merde, » lâcha-t-il en fixant le regard froid de Draco.

Le blond ne bougeait pas et seule la contraction de ses mâchoires indiquait son trouble. Il n'entendait plus rien, il ne voyait plus personne à part l'homme allongé sur le lit, ensanglanté.

« Draco, haleta Blaise Zabini en se tordant de douleur, je suis tellement désolé. »

Draco respira calmement et il approcha du lit en sortant sa baguette magique de sa poche et en la faisant virevolter au dessus du corps de Blaise, en prenant soin de rester à une distance suffisante pour que le prisonnier ne puisse pas l'atteindre.

« Ginny, ordonna Harry, va chercher un autre médicomage !

- Je suis tout à fait capable de faire mon travail, cracha Draco sans quitter Blaise des yeux. Que lui est il arrivé ? Et surtout, pourquoi voulez vous le soigner ?

- Il…Il a été poignardé à Azkaban, bredouilla Ron. Draco, laisse un autre médicomage s'en occuper.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre, siffla le blond en remettant sa baguette dans sa poche. Je me fiche pas mal de Zabini et de ses amis. Regarde le, sérieusement, comment veux tu qu'il impressionne qui que ce soit alors qu'il saigne comme un porc ! Il devra sûrement passer la nuit ici alors trouvez des gardes pour l'empêcher de se sauver. Bon, Zabini, je vais devoir te toucher…Je te préviens, tu fais un geste et je te laisse mourir. »

Harry observa Draco alors qu'il étalait une potion sur ses mains. Il constata que, comme Ron l'avait indiqué, son visage s'était affiné mais il ne pouvait pas juger du reste de son corps, recouvert par sa robe de médicomage. Harry surveillait Blaise comme l'huile sur le feu et il se promit que si le prisonnier faisait un seul geste, il n'hésiterait pas à lui faire très mal afin de protéger Draco. Il s'approcha un peu et il vit que le guérisseur avait apposé une main sur le front de Blaise, l'autre sur son ventre, à l'endroit de la blessure. Il murmurait une incantation en Araméen, les paupières closes, alors que la plaie béante se refermait lentement. Harry faillit en siffler tellement il était impressionné. Il tourna le regard vers Ron qui leva un pouce en l'air pour notifier son admiration.

Draco avait fini de travailler et il resta quelques secondes, les yeux fermés afin de retrouver de l'énergie. Il les ouvrit d'un coup lorsqu'il sentit la main de Blaise se refermer sur son poignet. Il fit un vif mouvement en arrière pour se libérer mais Blaise était plus fort et il l'attira à lui. Draco perdit l'équilibre avant que Ron ait pu le rattraper et il tomba sur Blaise. Ce dernier prit sa tête dans sa main pour le tenir contre lui pendant que ses lèvres murmuraient à son oreille :

« Je t'aime toujours Draco. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait. »

Draco resta glacé, incapable de bouger, au bord de la nausée. Harry desserra l'étreinte de Blaise et il prononça un sortilège qui lia les mains et les chevilles du prévenu. Alors que Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de gifler Blaise et de l'insulter, Harry prit Draco par les épaules et il referma le rideau autour du lit de Blaise. Il balaya d'une main douce les cheveux blonds qui barraient le front de Draco.

« Je suis navré, dit il d'une voix qui contenait mal sa colère. Nous avons eu l'ordre de l'amener ici et nous pensions que tu ne tomberais pas sur lui si nous faisions appeler Hermione. Jamais tu n'aurais dû te retrouver en sa présence.

- Et pourtant, articula Draco d'une voix aussi éteinte que son regard. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien. Je vais bien. Je m'en fiche à présent.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de quelqu'un qui s'en fiche, déclara Harry en secouant sa baguette pour enlever les tâches de sang qui maculaient la robe de Draco.

- Je t'assure que ça va. On va dire que c'est une dure journée et que ce soir, ça ira mieux. Je dois aller travailler, j'ai des patients qui m'attendent. On se voit ce soir chez Karim, Jared et Lana ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Il était inquiet et horrifié à cause de ce qui venait d'arriver. Une fois encore, il s'en voulait. Il se considérait comme responsable des évènements qui impliquaient Draco. Comme le jour de la bataille finale, Harry avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas su protéger l'être qu'il chérissait. De plus, il l'avait pris par les épaules et il avait senti les os sous ses mains. Ron avait certainement raison, Draco était en train de tomber et la rencontre avec un de ses agresseurs n'allait pas arranger les choses. Harry s'adossa au mur et il soupira bruyamment.

Lorsque Draco sortit de la chambre, il s'appuya contre le mur du couloir et il respira lentement, cherchant à calmer le tumulte qui sévissait en lui. Il était fier d'avoir montré un visage froid à Zabini mais intérieurement, il était dévasté. Se retrouver face à Zabini le mettait devant une réalité qu'il avait longtemps cherché à nier. Se retrouver face à lui signifiait que quelque chose était vraiment arrivé dans la cabane de Hagrid et que ses agresseurs avaient des visages, même si Draco avait tenté l'impossible pour les effacer. Il se sentait gelé, et c'est lorsqu'il sentit les frissons parcourir son corps qu'il comprit que la température était réellement, exagérément basse. Il avança dans le couloir, étrangement sombre. Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit et il murmura le nom d'Hermione avant de se mettre à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il s'élança dans la cage d'escaliers.

Le froid se fit plus intense et un malaise presque palpable envahit son corps et son esprit. Il aperçut Hermione, étendue sur le ventre, inconsciente. Il s'agenouilla à ses cotés et, au moment où il s'apprêtait à la transporter, il sentit la présence du Détraqueur derrière lui, plus qu'il ne le vit. Il ne réprima pas un rire nerveux alors que sa main sortait sa baguette de sa poche et qu'il se demandait ce qu'il avait gagné pour avoir effectivement pensé qu'il y avait un Détraqueur à l'étage.

_Mauvaise, très mauvaise journée, _pensa-t-il en se tournant lentement alors que déjà tout sentiment de sécurité l'abandonnait.

Il tendit sa baguette mais des voix résonnaient autour de lui et il mit les mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus les entendre. C'est lorsqu'il tomba à genoux, la tête dans le brouillard, le corps glacé et les mains tremblantes qu'il comprit que ces voix étaient en lui. Il tenta de se calmer mais rien n'y fit, Crabbe parlait toujours plus fort, son rire toujours plus tonitruant alors qu'il essayait de le déshabiller.

« Putain, criait-il à ses complices, tenez le mieux que ça ! Il n'arrête pas de bouger, je n'arrive à rien ! »

Draco secoua la tête en murmurant un faible « non » et il prit la main d'Hermione pour essayer de la réveiller mais elle ne bougea pas. Les déclarations d'amour de Blaise Zabini pendant qu'il souillait son corps retentirent dans son esprit et il sentit sa respiration se faire plus lente.

Puis il entendit sa propre voix se moquer de Harry lorsqu'il s'était évanoui à cause des Détraqueurs, et Goyle qui gloussait derrière lui.

Ses genoux le lâchèrent et il rampa jusqu'à la porte, sachant que le combat était perdu d'avance. Ses Patronus n'avaient jamais été puissants…A croire qu'aucun évènement assez heureux ne s'était produit dans sa vie. Peut être sa rencontre avec Karim était-elle assez forte mais il n'avait plus l'énergie nécessaire pour attraper sa baguette qui traînait à côté d'Hermione.

« Malfoy, te voilà dans une position qui me plaît particulièrement, susurrait Marcus Flint en entrant dans la cabane. Un fantasme vient de se matérialiser sous mes yeux. Le putain de Prince des Serpentard, incapable d'attraper un Vif d'Or, se fait humilier par ses sbires. C'est tellement beau que j'en pleurerais presque…Allez, fini vite Zabini, c'est mon tour. »

Draco poussa un cri pour faire taire la voix qui l'accompagnait dans les profondeurs de la douleur, la voix qui l'amenait à flirter avec l'évanouissement.

Le Détraqueur s'approcha de lui et il le prit par les épaules. Draco contempla le trou noir qui lui servait de visage et il sourit. Peut être était ce la solution. Le Détraqueur maintint sa taille pendant que sa main putride se glissait derrière la tête de Draco. Le blond ne lutta pas lorsqu'il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Il n'avait pas envie de lutter. Il était fatigué de se débattre. Là, dans ce baiser, résidait sa délivrance. Il ferma les yeux, espérant que ce serait rapide. Il entendit la respiration sifflante du Détraqueur contre ses lèvres offertes, entrouvertes, et soudain, une voix connue retentit en même temps qu'une aveuglante lumière blanche.

« Expecto Patronum ! » Cria Harry.

Draco vit un magnifique cerf s'approcher d'eux et envelopper le Détraqueur. Draco retomba comme une poupée désarticulée sur le sol.

_Harry, _pensa-t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Harry se précipita pour l'entourer des ses bras.

« Ginny, ordonna-t-il, prononce le sortilège qui empêche quiconque de sortir de l'hôpital ! Crabbe Senior est dans le coin, je le sais ! »

Aussitôt, Ginny s'exécuta et elle vint s'occuper d'Hermione pendant que Ron s'élançait dans les escaliers, à la recherche du fugitif.

Harry passa un bras sous les genoux de Draco, l'autre dans son dos et il le souleva pour le porter dans une chambre, suivi par Ginny qui faisait léviter Hermione. Harry comprit alors ce que Ron avait voulu lui montrer et qu'il avait refusé de voir. Draco était dangereusement léger pour un homme de sa taille.

« Je vais les tuer…Tous. Promit-il entre ses dents.

- Pas si je suis la première sur le coup, » précisa Ginny avec un air meurtrier que Harry n'avait vu qu'une seule fois sur son visage auparavant : le jour de la bataille finale.

Ils entrèrent dans une chambre vide et ils déposèrent Draco et Hermione, chacun sur un lit.

« Dis moi qu'Hermione n'a rien, » supplia Harry.

Ginny ausculta les yeux de son amie et elle écouta son cœur.

« Elle est juste évanouie, le Détraqueur ne l'a pas embrassée. »

Harry poussa un long soupir de soulagement et ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage livide du médicomage. Ses lèvres étaient bleues.

« Il est gelé, déclara Harry en prenant une couverture et en recouvrant le corps de Draco.

- Hermione aussi, répondit Ginny.

- Occupe toi d'eux pendant que je vais chercher Crabbe et lui faire sa fête, lança Harry en se levant. J'appelle Kingsley et Tonks…Le sortilège de protection de l'hôpital permet bien d'entrer même si personne ne peut sortir ? »

Ginny hocha la tête, impressionnée par l'air déterminé de Harry. Lui qui ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre soixante quinze, semblait immense lorsqu'il était en colère. Un pincement lui comprima le cœur mais elle demeura impassible. Harry était d'une beauté saisissante et l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur ses traits parfaits rappelait à Ginny qu'il ne lui appartenait plus, qu'il n'avait jamais été complètement à elle et que seule une personne avait le privilège de vivre dans le cœur de Harry, mais que cette personne ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Harry sortit en coup de vent.

Elle tourna le regard vers Draco et elle caressa sa joue glacée.

« Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux, murmura-t-elle au blond. Tu mérites Harry. »

Elle retira la robe d'Hermione et celle de Draco, puis elle lança un sortilège de réchauffement aux couvertures afin qu'elles restent chaudes sur les corps choqués de ses amis. Elle fit ensuite apparaître une grande quantité de chocolat, en prévision de leur réveil. Il lui sembla qu'elle avait attendu des heures avant que Harry ne revienne, essoufflé, un coté du visage en sang. Ginny poussa un petit cri et elle se précipita vers lui.

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste l'arcade sourcilière fendue, dit-il en se concentrant immédiatement sur Hermione et Draco. Comment vont-ils ?

- Ils n'ont pas bougé, expliqua Ginny en tendant sa baguette vers le visage de Harry afin de le guérir. Je crains pour Hermione car elle est restée longtemps exposée à la présence du Détraqueur. Avez-vous attrapé l'autre connard ?

- Oui, cet abruti s'était caché dans la chambre de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy…La nostalgie sans doute. Il s'est bien défendu mais nous étions quatre contre lui. Ron accompagne Zabini à l'infirmerie d'Azkaban, je me fous de ce que Draco a dit. Il ne passera pas une nuit de plus dehors. Qu'il crève. Quant à Crabbe père, c'est lui qui a commandité l'attaque contre Zabini, histoire de le mettre sous le nez de Draco et c'est lui qui a amené le Détraqueur ici. Kingsley et Tonks l'ont conduit au Ministère afin qu'il soit mis en accusation et balancé à Azkaban. Qu'il pourrisse avec les autres ! C'est monstrueux, Ginny, j'ai vraiment failli le tuer. Si Ron ne m'avait pas arrêté, je crois que je lui faisais bouffer son acte de naissance.

- C'est normal de réagir ainsi, Harry.

- Tu sais le pire ? Je crois que Draco voulait recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur. Ces enfoirés ont réussi à lui faire baisser les bras.

- Alors donne lui ta force, lança Ginny en caressant les cheveux de Hermione. Prends le contre toi et montre lui que ça vaut la peine de s'accrocher parce que la vie est aussi faite de rencontres extraordinaires…comme sa rencontre avec toi. »

Harry ne su que répondre. Il était gêné de parler de cela avec celle qui avait partagé tant de choses avec lui et qui, visiblement, éprouvait encore des sentiments très forts à son égard. Il s'allongea à côté de Draco et il le tint fermement contre lui, essayant de lui transmettre un peu de sa chaleur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Draco poussa un petit grognement. Il se sentait en sécurité dans des bras qu'il savait appartenir à Harry Potter…Il avait reconnu l'odeur agréable de son eau de toilette. Il fut tenté de rester ainsi, les yeux fermés, appréciant la puissance qui se dégageait du corps de celui qui le tenait contre lui mais une question lui taraudait l'esprit. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Le père de Vincent Crabbe a fait venir un Détraqueur ici, tu ne te rappelles pas ? » Interrogea Harry en plongeant ses incroyables prunelles vertes dans celles, métalliques, de Draco.

Draco se redressa un peu et il se massa doucement les tempes. Harry lui tendit un bout de chocolat qu'il prit sans discuter.

« Oui, ça me revient maintenant, articula Draco, la voix plus traînante que jamais. Et Granger…Enfin, Jordan ?

- Elle est toujours inconsciente, répondit Ginny. Les Aurors ont attrapé Crabbe, il ne pourra plus chercher à t'atteindre à présent. »

Draco hocha la tête et il se releva avec difficulté. Il apposa les mains sur les tempes d'Hermione et il se concentra. Harry et Ginny pouvaient presque toucher son flux magique alors qu'il le transmettait à la guérisseuse. Hermione se réveilla enfin en gémissant. Draco fit signe à Ginny de s'occuper d'elle alors qu'il croquait dans un morceau de chocolat.

« Comment fais tu ça ? Demanda Harry.

- C'est un don, expliqua Draco. Comme toi tu es doué pour lutter contre les mages noirs, moi je suis doué pour guérir. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai encore à faire.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu te reposes, conseilla Harry en le retenant par la main. Tu as eu pas mal de sensations fortes aujourd'hui.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, ironisa Draco avec un sourire. Je crois qu'il ne peut rien arriver de pire aujourd'hui alors je vais aller travailler et ce soir, on fera la fête. » Il marqua un temps de pause et, il prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains. « Ne t'en fais pas, Harry. Tout va bien.

- On peut dire que c'était vraiment une putain de sale journée, constata Harry.

- Vocabulaire, Potter, » déclara Draco avec un sourire éclatant.

Il sortit de la chambre sans se retourner. Harry avait raison, la journée avait été horrible mais Draco refusait de se laisser abattre. Il avait pourtant l'impression d'être vieux et usé, fatigué et déprimé. Il travailla sur la potion des âmes égarées avec Neville, puis il rentra chez lui.

Une fois seul, il se mit à tourner comme un lion en cage. Son esprit était en ébullition et il avait besoin de se calmer les nerfs, d'oublier que le destin avait décidé de le harceler.

La soirée débutait dans deux heures, il avait le temps. Il prit une longue douche avant de revêtir un jean noir, taille basse, et un tee-shirt gris, près du corps. Il enfila ensuite sa longue veste en cuir et il se saisit d'une tasse à café qu'il ensorcela.

Il lui restait une heure. C'était largement suffisant pour faire l'aller retour. Une fois qu'il posa la main sur la tasse, il lui sembla que tout tournait autour de lui et en lui. Il atterrit dans une petite allée sombre, en bas de chez Mick. Le temps était frais à Genève mais au moins, il ne pleuvait pas. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et il sonna.

Un homme roux, de taille moyenne, lui ouvrit la porte, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

« Je croyais que tu étais allé vivre à Londres, lâcheur ! S'exclama Mick en embrassant sa joue tout en le tirant à l'intérieur. Ça m'a manqué de ne pas voir ta gueule de beau gosse dans les parages.

- Vocabulaire Mick !

- Tu as beaucoup maigri, constata Mick en lui servant un gin tonic. Ça ne se passe pas bien là bas ?

- Pas vraiment bien, non. C'est plutôt catastrophique, précisa Draco en baissant les yeux.

- Bois un coup, ça te fera du bien, conseilla Mick en caressant sa cuisse. J'allais me préparer un truc, tu en veux ? »

Draco sembla réfléchir un instant. Il pensa à Sirius, puis il haussa les épaules et il hocha la tête.

« Sur place ou à emporter ? Questionna Mick avec un sourire amusé.

- Les deux. »

Mick s'absenta un moment puis il revint avec une boite qu'il ouvrit devant Draco. Le blond fixa son contenu avec un sourire satisfait et Mick sortit un petit sachet. Il versa la poudre blanche sur un miroir de poche et il traça consciencieusement les lignes. Draco le regardait faire avec un mélange d'appréhension et de plaisir. Il aimait particulièrement ce rituel. Ce cérémonial qui le conduisait droit dans l'oubli…et il avait besoin d'oublier. Il prit quelques gorgées de gin avant d'inhaler la cocaïne. Mick fit de même.

« Tu veux aussi de l'ecsta' dans ton kit de voyage ? » Demanda Mick

Draco hocha la tête et il sortit une liasse impressionnante de billets qu'il posa sur la table. Puis il s'appuya contre le canapé et il rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant le temps à la drogue de faire son effet. Il savait que le réveil ne serait que plus difficile, mais il savait aussi que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour s'enfuir. Sous ses paupières presque closes, il observa Mick alors qu'il mettait des pilules d'ecstasy dans un petit sachet. Autour de lui, plus rien ni personne n'avait d'importance. Il n'y avait que lui et le monde de sensations dans lequel il s'abandonnait.

« T'es super beau quand tu planes, remarqua Mick. Tu l'as trouvé où tout ce fric ?

- J'ai hérité, grommela Draco qui n'appréciait que moyennement l'intrusion de Mick alors qu'il se relaxait enfin. Il faut que je te laisse, j'ai une soirée. »

Mick l'étreignit et Draco sortit de chez lui avec l'impression que le sol était en coton sous ses pieds. Il aimait cette sensation particulière. Il prit l'ascenseur et il se servit du portoloin avant d'arriver au rez de chaussée.

O

O

La soirée s'annonçait particulièrement difficile pour Harry. S'il ne s'inquiétait pas autant pour Draco, il serait resté chez lui ou il serait allé voler sur son Eclair de Feu troisième génération ; merveille faite balai de compétition, offerte par Sirius pour Noël. Harry, Ron et Sirius avaient passé une bonne partie de l'après midi à écouter les horreurs que Crabbe Senior déblatérait sur Draco. Visiblement, il tenait le blond pour responsable de tout, du baiser du Détraqueur que Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy avaient subi, à la douleur que lui causait son ongle incarné, en passant par l'incarcération de son fils chéri.

Ron dû même faire sortir Harry plusieurs fois car ce dernier manquait singulièrement de patience et de recul. A présent, Harry était sur le grand balcon de l'appartement de Karim, Lana et Jared, résistant tant bien que mal à l'envie de fumer une cigarette.

« Dure journée, » constata Sirius en le rejoignant.

Harry hocha la tête en mettant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon marron clair. Il portait un tee-shirt noir à manches longues sur lequel on pouvait lire « third eye blind », le nom d'un de ses groupes préférés. Sirius était vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds et cela lui donnait une allure fascinante. Il montra du doigt le tee-shirt de son filleul.

« 'Le troisième œil aveugle', ça irait bien à Trelawney, constata-t-il en souriant.

- C'est vrai, répondit Harry en éclatant de rire.

- Alors, tu détestes toujours autant ce pauvre Karim ?

- Je ne le déteste pas vraiment, c'est juste qu'il est si…Parfait, tellement au courant de tout en ce qui concerne Draco…

- En résumé, tu es jaloux. Je suis sûr que vous pourriez être amis si tu lui donnais une chance.

- Sirius, je n'ai pas envie d'être son ami. Je veux être l'ami de son ami, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je vois bien, déclara Sirius en souriant de plus belle. Draco est vraiment un tombeur.

- Oui, ben c'est pas vraiment le côté que je préfère chez lui. »

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement où la fête battait son plein. Jared se trémoussait au son d'une musique brésilienne et Karim hurlait de rire en le photographiant. Ginny et Lana semblaient en grande discussion alors que Charlie errait de groupe en groupe, attendant visiblement l'arrivée de Draco. La plupart des invités étaient les mêmes qu'à la soirée de Charlie. A eux s'ajoutaient des voisins et des collègues du trio. Lana, Jared et Karim travaillaient tous les trois dans un bar branché de Londres et, en voyant l'appartement, Harry en conclut que ce travail payait bien. Seul Olivier Dubois semblait s'ennuyer au-delà des mots.

Jared prit la main de Harry et il l'entraîna dans une danse endiablée, collant son corps contre celui de l'Auror.

« Tu veux que je te dise, Harry ? Hurla Jared dans son oreille. Tu es le mec le plus torride de cette soirée. En fait, tu es le mec le plus torride que j'ai rencontré depuis des années.

- Ouais, je croyais que tu préférais les grands blonds aux yeux gris, répondit Harry.

- Non, ça fait longtemps que je n'espère plus rien de lui. Je dois dire que je n'avais jamais flashé sur quelqu'un depuis…Jusqu'à ce que je te voie. »

_Merde, c'est bien ma veine ça, _pensa Harry.

Le grand texan n'était pas laid, bien au contraire. Mais Harry n'avait que faire de lui. Il préféra couper court à la conversation. Il vit Olivier sur le balcon et il le rejoignit. La star de Quidditch alluma une cigarette.

« Depuis quand tu fumes ? Demanda Harry en se retenant de ne pas lui arracher sa cigarette des mains.

- Depuis que je suis avec Draco, répondit Olivier d'une voix morne. Tu sais, je ne parle pas beaucoup de nous. Nous sommes un couple très médiatisé mais c'est en train de porter sur les nerfs de Draco et je n'ai pas envie de le perdre à cause de ça. »

_Tu le perdras quand même, imbécile. _

- Comment ça se passe entre vous ? Demanda Harry.

- Bien….Enfin…Il ne parle pas beaucoup mais je crois qu'on peut construire quelque chose. Il ne m'a pas trompé depuis que nous sommes ensemble…Enfin, à part avec toi. »

Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux et des images de sa nuit avec le blond vinrent danser devant ses yeux.

- Mais quand quelqu'un le drague, il en joue, poursuivit Olivier en inspirant la fumée. Ça me rend dingue. Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Bon sang, je suis un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch du monde! On fait la queue devant les vestiaires pour moi, des hommes et des femmes seraient prêts à payer pour être avec moi ! Pourquoi me suis-je entiché de celui qui s'en fout ?

- Peut être parce qu'il est difficile à avoir, hasarda Harry.

- Physiquement non, mais affectivement, il est blindé. Rien ne l'atteint. Et pourquoi je me fais chier à essayer de l'atteindre ? Je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose en lui de profondément attachant. Pourquoi je te dis tout ça moi ?

- Aucune idée. Je crois que tu le trouves fascinant…et il l'est. Je veux dire, on a connu le Draco Malfoy qu'on avait envie de tuer dès qu'il ouvrait le bec et ensuite, on voit que tout cela n'était qu'une façade.

- Possible, soupira Olivier en allumant une autre cigarette.

- Ce n'est pas ça, intervint Sirius en les rejoignant. Ne voyez vous pas que la plupart des amants de Draco sont dans une relation de dépendance ? Toi aussi Olivier. Tu es très différent de Charlie mais au final, c'est pareil. Vous devenez dépendants à l'idée que vous pourriez peut être être celui qui va faire la différence, mais vous ne faites rien pour cela. Vous dépendez complètement de ses réactions, à tel point qu'il peut bien se disloquer devant vous, ce n'est rien, tant qu'il ne vous en veut pas. Sa froideur, sa distance vous attirent comme des aimants. C'est quand même fou d'être obligé de décortiquer son comportement ! Il prend toute la place, même quand il n'est pas là. Toutes vos conversations tournent autour de lui mais dites vous que lui, il ne parle pas de vous. Vous n'arrivez pas à le comprendre alors vous le laissez faire, en espérant que la lumière viendra bientôt. En restant comme ça, à souffrir de son comportement, vous le transformez en agresseur et il déteste cela. Ça lui donne une image lamentable de lui-même. Olivier, lui as-tu déjà dit que tu voulais une relation monogame ?

- Non, il l'a fait par lui-même. Il ne sort avec personne d'autre.

- Ok, c'est grave, lança Sirius en rejetant sa longue chevelure en arrière. S'il ne couche avec personne d'autre, c'est parce qu'il a trouvé une autre manière de contrôler les choses. Non mais sérieusement, tu l'as vu dénudé récemment ? Il n'a plus que la peau sur les os ! C'est ça sa façon de garder le contrôle sur son corps et le sexe ne l'intéresse plus. Il a déjà eu ce problème à Genève. Refuser de se nourrir pour lui, c'est contrôler sa faim et par là même, son corps. Il faut lui mettre deux ou trois coups de pieds aux fesses parfois…et lui tenir la main, même s'il dit qu'il n'a besoin de personne. La vérité, c'est qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur de le perdre, sinon on le perd.

- Quel est son problème avec son corps ? Interrogea Olivier. Il est parfait.

- Pas grave, déclara Sirius en reniflant avec mépris, la lumière se fera un jour, ne désespère pas. Tu as saisi ce que je voulais dire, Harry ? »

Harry hocha la tête et il ne fut pas loin de partager le point de vue de Sirius, à savoir qu'Olivier ne comprenait vraiment pas Draco. Il était incapable de faire le lien entre le viol et l'image lamentable que Draco avait de lui-même. Il avait été en position d'humiliation totale et il n'avait rien contrôlé, surtout pas le désir malsain de ses agresseurs. Pour Draco, c'était à cause de ce corps qu'il avait été agressé et son retour à Londres, les regards posés sur lui, l'avaient à nouveau plongé dans le trouble. Sa seule façon de faire face était de garder le contrôle à tout prix. D'une certaine manière, ce n'était pas le viol qui le minait, mais la façon dont les gens réagissaient à son viol, en le traitant comme une pauvre petite chose sans défense.

« Mais il se détruit, constata Harry en prenant la cigarette qu'Olivier lui tendait.

- Ce n'est pas dans ce but qu'il agit. Pour lui, au contraire, c'est une façon de survivre. C'est compliqué. Nous en parlerons plus tard. Vous avez vu le… »

Un concert de cris le coupa dans son élan et les trois hommes entrèrent dans le salon pour voir ce qui arrivait.

Draco arrivait.

Il poussait un diable sur lequel trônaient six caisses de champagne. Il ôta sa veste et pour la première fois, Harry vit sa silhouette. Ses bras étaient d'une maigreur inquiétante et à travers le tee-shirt moulant, on pouvait apercevoir ses côtes. Le pantalon descendait de ses hanches trop anguleuses et le tissu était lâche autour de ses longues jambes.

« C'est dingue, il doit rayer le fond de sa baignoire tellement il est maigre et personne n'a rien fait, constata Harry.

- Tu veux faire quoi ? Demanda Olivier. L'attacher et le gaver comme une oie ?

- Draco ! Qu'esstu foutais ! S'exclama Jared, déjà bien imbibé par l'alcool.

- Je viens en sauveur ! J'ai amené de quoi lutter contre la déshydratation, répondit Draco en lui montrant les caisses de champagne. Ayyyye ! J'adore cette vieille chanson ! »

Il se précipita au centre de la pièce avec Jared et Lana pour onduler alors que la chanteuse criait « I've got the power ! »

Harry surprit un regard effaré de Karim vers Sirius. Le Ministre secoua lentement la tête et il se frotta les yeux dans un geste de pure lassitude. Olivier rejoignit son amant sur la piste et il fut accueilli d'une manière qu'il n'aurait pas imaginée. Draco se jeta sur lui et il enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille en l'embrassant passionnément. Harry se retint d'aller les jeter par la fenêtre lorsqu'il vit la langue de Draco pénétrer dans la bouche du capitaine des Canons de Chudley.

Lorsqu'une chanson en français débuta, Draco lâcha Olivier et il prit Lana par la taille et tous deux se mirent à hurler les paroles avec un tel manque de talent que Karim se boucha les oreilles et tout le monde attendit patiemment que la chanson finisse. Harry observait Draco avec attention. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec le Draco qu'il connaissait. Le blond dansait lascivement entre Jared et Olivier mais il semblait surexcité. Ses prunelles grises se perdirent dans l'intensité du regard de Harry. Lentement, Draco se détacha de ses partenaires et il vint se poster devant Harry.

« On est là pour s'amuser Harry, dit-il en se collant contre le brun. Danse avec moi.

- Pas si tu me le demandes comme ça. »

Draco lui lança alors un regard d'une sensualité effrayante.

« S'il te plait ? »

Harry lui fit un sourire et il le suivit, sans cacher sa surprise lorsque Draco le conduisit dans la salle de bains en le tenant par la main.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? Interrogea Harry sans lâcher la main de Draco.

- On danse, » répondit Draco en frottant son corps contre celui de Harry.

Harry entoura sa taille de ses bras et il se laissa guider dans la danse la plus excitante qu'il ait connue. Draco ondulait contre lui en fermant les yeux. Sa langue passa doucement sur ses lèvres et Harry retint un gémissement devant cette incarnation de la sensualité. Son visage s'approchait dangereusement du cou gracile de Draco et une envie de l'embrasser vint obséder Harry.

Tous ses sens étaient embrasés et ses mains furent animées de leur propre volonté lorsqu'elles se mirent à caresser lentement le dos de son partenaire. L'odeur de son eau de toilette mêlée à celle de l'alcool imprimait leur saveur dans la mémoire de Harry. Draco baissa les yeux vers lui et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Le brun savait qu'il pouvait sentir son érection contre sa cuisse et cette pensée l'horrifia. Il recula un peu mais Draco se colla à nouveau, frottant sa cuisse contre le membre gorgé de désir. Harry poussa un léger gémissement alors que la langue de Draco entrait dans sa bouche avec possessivité. Le blond passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt et il taquina les tétons de Harry avec savoir faire.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Harry se détacha. Il planta un regard perdu dans les yeux de Draco.

« A quoi tu joues ? Demanda Harry.

- J'ai envie de toi, répondit Draco en posant sa main sur l'érection douloureuse du brun. Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie, Harry. Je vois ta façon de me regarder.

- Oui, j'ai envie de toi, rétorqua Harry en repoussant doucement Draco, mais pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas le faire avec toi Draco, même si je te désire…et putain, je te désire.

- Très bien, alors je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu es avec Olivier ! Tu es complètement saoul, Draco. Demain tu regretteras ton comportement.

- Tu les as faites où tes études d'Auror, Golden Boy ? Dans un monastère ? Susurra Draco en faisant un sourire dédaigneux.

- Ne dis pas de mal des Moines, Draco. Parce qu'avec ta manie de t'envoyer en l'air avec tout ce qui bouge, ils seront bientôt les seuls que tu n'auras pas essayés. »

Draco resta bouche bée et Harry en profita pour sortir de la salle de bains, les mains tremblantes de rage.

« Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Karim alors qu'il se servait un rhum soda. Tu as l'air bouleversé Harry.

- Tout va bien, lança Harry en regardant Draco onduler contre Olivier. Je ne peux pas le regarder se détruire. Il est complètement bourré. Je suis désolé Karim, ta soirée est géniale mais je vais partir. »

Il descendit son verre d'une traite et il se rendit dans la chambre pour récupérer sa veste, remarquant à quel point les lits servaient de vestiaires lors des soirées, qu'on soit sorcier ou Moldu. Karim le prit par l'épaule et il plongea son intriguant regard noir au-delà des yeux de Harry. Il semblait sonder son esprit et Harry se sentit soudain plus calme, perdu dans l'immensité sombre des prunelles du jeune marocain.

« Ne pars pas, il a besoin de toi, déclara Karim. Ne lui tourne pas le dos.

- Je ne crois pas moi. C'est de toi qu'il a besoin, répondit Harry. Moi, dès que je fais un pas avec lui, il recule de dix. De toutes façons, il a tellement bu qu'il fait n'importe quoi.

- Il n'a pas seulement bu, Harry. Il est raide défoncé. »

Harry oublia de respirer pendant quelques instants, le temps que l'information atteigne son cerveau.

« Qu'est ce…Pourquoi…Depuis quand ? Bredouilla-t-il.

- Il avait arrêté ses conneries, il l'avait promis à Sirius. Si tu lui demandes, il te dira qu'il n'est pas accro, et je pense qu'il dit vrai…Mais il n'empêche qu'il se réfugiait pas mal là dedans. Il semblerait que son retour en Angleterre se soit mal passé. Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé, mais je sais qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre.

- Moi non plus. »

Il lui semblait qu'il avait reçu un monstrueux coup de massue et qu'il mettrait des semaines à s'en remettre. Il avait envisagé toutes les possibilités de dérive mais celle-ci ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit. L'usage de drogue n'était pas chose courante chez les sorciers. Karim prit la main de Harry et il le conduisit sur le lit. Il s'installa en tailleur au centre du matelas et il invita Harry à faire de même.

« Quand je pense qu'il m'a fait une chasse parce que je fumais ! A quoi il carbure ? Interrogea Harry.

- Cocaïne et ecstasy. S'il se met à saigner du nez, c'est qu'il a pris de la cocaïne.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je n'ai rien vu. Ni son amaigrissement, ni la drogue ce soir.

- Il faut y être habitué pour le voir. A Genève, on le côtoyait tous les jours et on ne l'avait pas vu maigrir non plus. On peut avoir l'impression qu'il va mal mais, en fait, c'est sa manière à lui de se guérir. Il a besoin de soutien. Il a besoin de toi. Tu es très important pour lui.

- J'en doute.

- Ecoute, ne me prends pas pour un fou, ok ? Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, et c'est réciproque parce que tu me voles l'homme de ma vie. J'aime Draco, sincèrement, et j'ai toujours cru qu'un jour, nous nous retrouverions. J'ai su que j'avais tort dès que je t'ai vu.

- C'est marrant, je me suis dit la même chose quand je t'ai vu.

- Je vais passer pour un gros malade mais c'est important. Tu sais, parler de ça avec toi me coûte énormément car je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de Draco dans son dos. Je ne crois pas à tous ces trucs du genre voyance, magie, fantômes et tout ce qui peut être surnaturel. Mais Harry, je suis persuadé que tu es l'âme sœur de Draco. »

Si Harry n'avait pas été assis, il en serait certainement tombé à la renverse.

A suivre…

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, et de cliquer sur le bouton « submit review » si vous voulez me donner votre avis.  
Bisous !


	7. Le jour d'après

**TRAUMA**

**DISCLAIMER** : JK Rowling possède tout ce qui se rapporte à l'univers de Harry Potter. Je n'ai que cette histoire.

**RATING** : R

**Note de l'auteur : ça va devenir une habitude mais je vous présente mes excuses pour avoir autant tardé à écrire ce chapitre, j'étais encore débordée et cela risque de durer encore un mois. Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai fait long (ok, longueur ne signifie pas qualité lol). **

**RAR** :

**Lemoncurd** : Salut à toi, auteur de génie ! Heu…moi ? Formidable ? Non ci posso credere ! Merci beaucoup à toi. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre et si, en plus, la chanson t'a plue, je suis contente (remarque, ce n'est pas moi qui ait écrit la chanson, lol).  
Il est clair que la discussion entre Ron et Draco m'inquiétait un peu car je ne voulais pas que ça semble trop beau et rose. Pour la combustion, c'est clair que l'histoire ne serait pas très intéressante s'il ne restait de Harry qu'une grosse tache noire dans le lit de Draco. lol  
Je suis d'accord avec toi, Draco aurait dû être prévenu pour Crabbe mais là encore, il a été traité comme une petite chose fragile.  
La conception de la vie selon Draco est effectivement étrange. En fait, il reporte sa douleur morale sur son corps, c'est pour cela qu'il ne se nourrit pas. Plus il souffre intérieurement, plus il fait dériver cette souffrance sur son corps. En réalité, l'explication de chacun a une part de vrai, même si Sirius est le plus proche de la vérité. Draco, en se sentant en vie à travers la souffrance montre qu'il ne veut pas se détruire mais, au contraire, se reconstruire, sauf qu'il le fait mal.  
Encore une fois, après la journée qu'il a passée, il préfère travailler car ça lui permet de fixer son esprit sur autre chose. Mais Harry peut aussi lui avoir mis du baume au cœur avec sa « caresse magique » comme tu le dis si bien.  
La drogue n'est pas la raison de la maigreur de Draco, c'est le fait qu'il ne mange pas parce qu'il se force à ne pas manger. La drogue est épisodique, pour lui « exploser la tête » de temps en temps.  
Et oui, grande nouveauté ! Harry se fait draguer, il était temps parce qu'il est quand même top ! lol. Quant à la discussion avec Karim, elle trouve sa suite dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous !

**Crazysnape** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Tu as tout à fait raison lorsque tu dis qu'il faut tomber très bas pour pouvoir remonter, c'est exactement ce qui arrive à Draco. Il ne tombera pas plus, je te rassure.  
Une alliance Harry/Karim ? ça fait très stratégique lol. On peut dire ça comme ça cependant. Disons que Karim va aider Harry et Draco à ouvrir les yeux. Il est un peu l'ange gardien dans l'histoire. Il va permettre d'établir une meilleure communication, une meilleure compréhension.  
Pour le carnet, on en saura bientôt plus. J'espère en tous cas que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Je te présente mes meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Onarluca** : Bonne année à toi ! Je te remercie d'être toujours au rendez vous, malgré mes updates de plus en plus espacées (ça ira mieux dès février). Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé ce chapitre, j'avais un peu peur qu'il soit trop sombre. Draco est en effet, en train de se détruire mais il ne s'en rend pas compte. Harry va donc devoir l'aider à ouvrir les yeux.  
J'espère que la suite te plaira également. A bientôt !

**Anagrammes** : Mdr ! Je te remercie pour ta review et je te souhaite plein de réussite pour tes exams. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu et que Karim commence à te plaire (je l'aime bien moi lol). A bientôt, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre soit à la hauteur. Bizzzz !  
**Anagrammes 2** : Il faut prendre tes gouttes mon ptit !  
**Anagrammes 3, 4, 5** : Prends ton temps, je suis encore en retard ! lol Tu es sûre que ça va ? lol  
**Anagrammes6** : Merci pour mon anniversaire !

**Del84** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait intéressé, même si tu me trouves méchante avec Draco. En fait, les choses ne sont pas vraiment dures pour lui (à part Zabini et les Détraqueurs), car il n'a pas conscience d'une destruction avec la prise de drogues et le manque de nourriture. Pour lui, ce sont des choses qui l'aident à se sentir mieux. Mais comme tu dis, il faut tomber bas pour remonter et, je te rassure, il n'ira pas plus bas. Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'est pas accro, c'est pour lui un moyen (un mauvais moyen) de quitter la réalité.  
Et non, Harry n'est pas un saint, il boit de l'alcool dans le chapitre 6 ! Pas bien ! lol. Pour l'arrêt de la clope…  
Je vais, comme tu le constates, updater avant février, mais ce sera plus long car j'ai, en effet, un concours à préparer et je suis trèèèèèès en retard dans mes révisions (plus en retard que moi, tu meurs !).  
Pour la traduction, je suis au courant de l'update mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y mettre, honte à moi. Le chapitre est très long alors ça va me prendre du temps. J'en suis désolée.  
Toi aussi tu sens que JKR réserve quelques misères à Harry ? Moi aussi, et je sens que Malfoy lui en réserve aussi, pour venger Lucius. Si seulement le livre pouvait sortir en juin 2005, ce serait la fête. Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'aura terminé aussi tôt. Enfin, on verra bien. Les paris sont lancés !  
Tu as bien vu, je réserve un petit cadeau dans ma hotte avant noël ! lol.  
Je te souhaite de bonnes fêtes et le meilleur pour 2005. Bizz et à bientôt Delphine !  
**Del84, 2** : Ma petite Delphine, il ne faut pas te traumatiser pour des reviews trop courtes ou trop longues, l'important est que tu fasses les remarques que tu as à faire. J'avoue que je suis très touchée qu'après la lecture du chapitre, tu soies encore dans le ressenti. Pour Anagrammes, c'est une folle, il ne faut pas t'occuper d'elle ! mdr. Elle va prendre ses gouttes et ça ira mieux après. -  
Malgré ce que je t'ai dit au début, je suis trèèès contente que tu m'aies envoyé cette deuxième review parce que ta remarque sur Draco et sa façon de gérer le désir est très judicieuse. C'est la première fois qu'on voit qu'en effet, Draco se sent presque obligé de répondre au désir de l'autre. De même, tu as très bien compris la façon qu'il a de se justifier avec le désir de l'autre, pour donner un sens à son propre désir, pour le légitimer en quelque sorte. Il serait trop choqué de ressentir du désir en premier, comme pour exprimer son plaisir, c'est honteux pour lui. Je suis très contente que tu saisisses ce que je fais passer sans l'exprimer clairement. Bravo. Et en effet, Draco veut s'assurer du désir de l'autre avant d'agir. C'est un comportement dont il ne se rend pas tout à fait compte, ou alors qu'il n'explique pas réellement puisqu'il nie le viol.  
Pour Olivier, tu n'as pas fini de t'amuser avec ce nouveau chapitre. Je sens que tu vas apprécier. Lol.  
Ta question concernant les professeurs est très juste. Lupin est enseignant à Poudlard (chapitre 4, lorsque Draco est à l'hôpital, il le voit avec Mc Gonagall) et Hagrid est mort, mais ça n'a pas encore été dit.  
Je te remercie pour les fics que tu m'as conseillées, je les lirai sans faute dès que j'en aurai terminé avec mon satané concours. (Mouinnn ! çç je suis frustrée parce que j'adore lire les fics et que je n'ai pas le temps !).  
Je te remercie beaucoup pour cette seconde review et, plus généralement, pour le fait que tu soies toujours fidèle au rendez vous, malgré mes updates anarchiques ces derniers temps. Je pense que je vais exploiter de manière un peu moins succincte l'idée du désir de Draco, qu'en dis tu ? (Quand je disais que mes fics étaient un travail d'équipe avec les reviewers ! merci !)  
Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Céline S** : Je suis très contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre, vraiment. Pour MSN, mon adresse e mail est sur ffnet, dans mon profil, j'espère qu'on pourra bientôt discuter.  
Mdr, c'est bien pensé l'histoire de la douche ! Je n'avais pas imaginé ça mais ça aurait pu être sympa comme idée !  
C'est clair que Harry s'est retenu, il fallait ça pour qu'il prenne le dessus et qu'il montre bien qu'il n'est pas comme Draco l'imagine.  
J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Gros bisous miss, et merci !

**Eliane** : Bonsoir. J'espère que tu te portes bien et je te remercie pour ta review encore une fois passionnante. Quel plaisir de communiquer avec toi. Cet échange d'idées est très constructif.  
Je prépare en effet une autre fic mais je ne la mettrai pas en ligne tout de suite. J'avais juste cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête et qui ne me lâchait pas alors j'ai écrit le chapitre de départ mais je ne veux pas en ajouter une de plus avant d'avoir fini sortir des ténèbres ou trauma car je ne vais plus m'en sortir.  
Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait de parler qui peut faire mal, lorsque l'interlocuteur en face ne réagit pas de la bonne façon. Le pire qu'une amie ait entendu « c'est vrai qu'on en parle beaucoup à la télé » alors qu'elle racontait un traumatisme personnel. Avec ce genre de personne en face, comment ne pas se sentir plus mal qu'avant d'avoir ouvert la bouche ?  
Par contre, il est clair que même si on ne parle pas, le désir de pouvoir le faire est présent. Il y a cette sensation d'éventuelle libération si on arrive à mettre en mot une douleur.  
Je comprends ta difficulté à te sentir exposée. Il est clair que publier un écrit, quelque chose d'intérieur, est assez angoissant. Tu as aussi cette difficulté en prenant la parole en public ? Je suppose que oui. Ça doit être assez éprouvant de ressentir physiquement un malaise lié à cette pudeur, à cette difficulté à exposer ce qui vient de soi.  
Ces conversations qu'on s'imagine avoir et qu'on n'ose pas finalement débuter sont de vrais moments de frustration. Je crois vraiment que la qualité d'écoute de l'interlocuteur joue un rôle primordial dans ces conversations. Cette horrible difficulté à faire le premier pas est presque un handicap parfois. L'idéal serait de tomber sur la personne qui sent que tu as quelque chose à dire mais que tu ne sais pas par où, ni comment commencer. Ces personnes sont assez rares mais c'est un bonheur de pouvoir en côtoyer.  
Je ne pense pas une seconde (et tu ne devrais pas le penser non plus d'ailleurs) que ton habitude de faire des analogies soit détestable. Au contraire. En psychologie, on dirait que tu fais des liens et je pense sincèrement que le plus important c'est justement de pouvoir faire des liens pour mieux s'interroger, donc mieux former des hypothèses et mieux comprendre au final.  
Je comprends tout à fait ta façon de ressentir fortement les livres que tu lis, en particulier ce livre d'amour non géré. Il m'arrive aussi de ressentir cela en lisant. Ta façon d'expliquer cette appartenance des personnages l'un à l'autre était très claire et très cohérente, je te rassure.  
Pour ce qui est de la fic, je suis vraiment touchée qu'elle te plaise autant.  
Je ne pense pas que la drogue complique vraiment les choses dans la mesure où Draco s'en sert uniquement pour fuir la réalité. C'est mal de dire ça, car la drogue ne résoudra jamais rien. Mais pour celui qui l'utilise, il n'y a pas l'impression de destruction, mais au contraire de réparation. C'est dans un but de réparation et de fuite que Draco se drogue, mais il n'a pas de personnalité addictive. Il n'est pas du tout dépendant. Il est plus dépendant au fait de ne rien manger. En faisant cela, il essaye de s'en sortir, en reportant sa douleur morale sur son physique.  
Tu vois juste, le fait que Harry se soit refusé à Draco va faire singulièrement évoluer leur relation. Il réussit, en faisant cela, à gagner la confiance de Draco.  
Quant à Karim, je le vois comme un ange gardien pour Draco et pas du tout comme un rival pour Harry.  
En ce qui concerne ta remarque sur le fait qu'écrire te soulage, je crois que tu vas comprendre de l'intérieur l'histoire du carnet bleu. Je ne t'en dis pas plus, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Plus généralement, il est vrai que l'écriture peut constituer une auto thérapie assez positive et ce sujet me passionne vraiment. Je trouve dommage, même si je comprends de l'intérieur, que tu aies cette impression de futilité en ce qui te concerne car je dois dire que ce que je lis de ta main est tout sauf futile.  
Je te souhaite une excellente année 2005 et je te fais plein de bisous. Bonne année !

**Fliflou** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également. Mes meilleurs vœux pour 2005 !

**Bubblegum712** : Hello. Tout d'abord, j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Mes meilleurs vœux pour 2005. Je te remercie pour ta review et je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Tu te doutes que tes pronostics sont justes. Draco ne va pas bien, même s'il n'est pas accro à la drogue, et Harry sera là. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur. A bientôt !

**Dobbie** : Coucou. Tes fêtes de fin d'année se sont-elles bien passées ? En tous cas de te présente mes meilleurs vœux pour cette année 2005, et plein de succès pour ton slash H.D. Le thème paraît très intéressant. Il me tarde d'en lire plus.  
Pour parler de trauma, il est certain que ce que vit Draco est super dur. On en apprendra un peu plus sur pourquoi il est aussi mal à Londres spécialement. On sait déjà qu'il ne supporte pas les regards posés sur lui. Le coup du Détraqueur l'a, en effet, achevé dans la mesure où il a, pour la première fois, pensé à tout arrêter, à abandonner. C'est pour cela qu'il a pensé que la drogue pouvait l'aider à retrouver son désir de vivre (c'est très paradoxal mais c'est possible), puisque quand il plane, plus rien n'a d'importance pour lui. A ce moment là, il n'a pas conscience de vivre quelque chose de dur. C'est dur pour les autres. Par contre, je n'en ferai pas un accro à la drogue car ce n'est pas le thème de cette histoire. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il y aura un passage là-dessus dans ce chapitre, afin qu'on comprenne mieux ce que vit Draco (merci à toi !).  
Le moment dans la salle de bains va faire comprendre à Draco qu'il peut essayer d'avoir confiance en Harry. Un point pour Harry !  
Tu constates que Draco s'attache à Harry. Je dirai qu'il lui donne une place de choix, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Par exemple, Harry peut avoir des gestes tendres envers lui sans que Draco se sente materné, et en plus, il le laisse faire. Inconsciemment, oui, Draco s'attache. Les exemples que tu as cité sont de bonnes preuves.  
J'espère en tous cas que la suite te plaira, tu pourras y trouver des indices flagrants.  
Bisous et bonne continuation !  
**Dobbie2** : Merci beaucoup pour tes vœux, ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir. Passe également d'excellentes fêtes en espérant que tu auras de la neige le soir de noël. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi j'adore qu'il neige ce jour précisément. A fait, ton adresse e mail n'a pas été affichée par ffnet. Gros bisoux !

**Céline402** : Je te remercie beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Je te présente mes meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année. Bizoutches !

**Vert Emeraude** : Merci à toi ! Je suis contente de te retrouver sur cette fic également et je suis touchée qu'elle te plaise. Pour les updates, jusqu'en février, elles seront très irrégulières car je prépare un concours. Ensuite, j'aurai plus de temps pour, je pense, updater tous les 15 jours. Quant au nombre de chapitres, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée car j'écris tout au fur et à mesure, cela dépendra de mon inspiration. Vu que les chapitres sont longs, je ne pense pas en faire 30 ! lol. Je te souhaite une très bonne année et j'espère que la suite de cette histoire sera à la hauteur. A bientôt !

**CamDark** : Bonne et heureuse année ! Je te remercie pour ta review et je suis d'accord sur un point : la drogue ce n'est pas bien, ce n'est pas la solution et tu t'en doutes, Harry va bien le montrer à Draco. Notre blond n'est, cependant pas accro, alors il y a de l'espoir. Qu'il soit accro de Harry, c'est moins nocif ! En tous cas j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas et que tu ne l'auras pas attendue trop longtemps (mes révisions de concours me prennent du temps car je suis trèèèèèès en retard. Dès février, je redeviendrai plus régulière pour poster mes chapitres.) A bientôt !

**Crackos** : Bonjour ! Je suis contente que tu soies de retour ! - Tout d'abord, permets moi de te souhaiter plein de bonnes choses pour cette nouvelle année.  
Ensuite, je te remercie beaucoup de me donner ton avis. Je ne voulais pas que cette fic tourne autour d'un lemon et je vois qu'on a la même conception des choses.  
Quant à Rogue, il n'y a pas de mal, je l'aime bien aussi. Je le trouve touchant (ok, si on se place du point de vue de Harry, il est tout sauf touchant, mais quand même, il m'intrigue).

En ce qui concerne Ginny, ça c'est en effet, bien passé. Je voulais qu'ils aient une rupture assez digne, sans éclats de voix, ni de larmes. Pour l'instant la blessure est encore ouverte pour elle mais elle accepte le lien naissant entre Harry et Draco et elle ne fait pas obstruction, elle est bien cette petite. Lol.  
C'est vrai que l'idée de doter Crabbe Senior d'un cerveau était assez mauvaise, parce qu'il va encore un peu s'en servir.  
Pour répondre à ta question sur Blaise Zabini, je pense qu'on aura encore de ses nouvelles. Je comprends qu'il te fasse de la peine, parce que même si c'est un enfoiré de violeur qui mérite de pourrir en prison, il n'est pas comme Crabbe, Goyle ou Flint. Au départ, son but n'était pas de faire mal à Draco. Il n'a pas prémédité de l'agresser de la sorte. On dira que c'est le genre de violeur opportuniste, qui a saisi l'occasion qui lui était présentée de coucher avec Draco (même si celui-ci n'était pas d'accord). Il a une case manquante.  
En tous cas, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Je te laisse la découvrir en te souhaitant bonne lecture. Bizoux !

**Antedaemonia** : Bonsoir auteur que j'affectionne particulièrement ! Je te souhaite une très bonne année 2005, que tes projets se réalisent et que l'inspiration soit avec toi.  
Je te remercie de me donner ton avis et je pense que tu es dans le vrai dans un grand nombre de domaines en ce qui concerne ta review. Tout d'abord, Harry doit se faire violence pour n'être qu'un ami pour Draco, en effet. Mais comme tu le dis, c'est sa seule façon de se démarquer par rapport aux hommes qui gravitent autour de lui. Karim agit de la même manière mais lui, je le vois plus comme l'ange gardien que comme un rival pour Harry.  
Ensuite, il est certain que Pansy avait raison et c'est justement pour cela que Draco l'a envoyée sur les roses.  
Pour les gestes d'affection que Harry peut avoir envers Draco, c'est aussi une manière de montrer que Draco, inconsciemment, les accepte sans les prendre pour des preuves de pitié de la part d'Harry. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai lu « Obsession » mais je me souviens avoir beaucoup aimé cette histoire alors je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, parce que Blanche Malfoy, est vraiment talentueuse.  
Je suis vraiment touchée parce que tu comprends exactement le ressenti de Draco avec sa façon de courir jusqu'à l'épuisement. C'est tout à fait ce que tu décris, une auto thérapie pour contrôler son corps et sa douleur. Tout comme le fait de ne pas manger et, comme ton exemple, de s'auto mutiler, il y a un désir inconscient de reporter la douleur psychique, contre laquelle on ne peut rien, sur le corps qui se contrôle plus facilement. Si tu as écrit le même genre de chose avec Entre Quatre Murs (avec la crampe), ça me rassure : si toi, avec ton talent, tu as eu cette idée, c'est qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise. Décidément, tu m'intrigues avec cette fic, j'ai vraiment hâte d'en lire plus.  
Alors finalement, dans l'ordre de tes exigences, Jared pas touche à Harry ; Olivier dégage ; Karim trouve toi quelqu'un (en lisant les hommes que tu proposais, j'ai eu un flash : Karim avec Charlie, qu'en dis tu ?) De toutes façon, Karim joue le rôle d'ange gardien et pas de rival pour Harry.  
Je te laisse à présent lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle sera à la hauteur. Bonne lecture et à bientôt. Bonne continuation !

**Enola 83** : Merci beaucoup à toi d'avoir pris un temps de pause dans ton travail pour lire ce chapitre et me donner ton avis. Je te souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour la nouvelle année !  
Tu as raison, Draco touche le fond mais il ne peut pas tomber plus bas. Je dois dire que ça m'a touchée que tu m'écrives que tu avais l'impression de tomber avec lui. Ça veut dire que tu te mets à sa place et que j'ai réussi à te faire ressentir son mal être.  
Karim est un personnage que j'affectionne particulièrement, car il est plus ange gardien de Draco que rival pour Harry.  
Je te laisse lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Elle commence assez durement mais elle s'adoucit vite. A bientôt et bonne continuation.

**Fébla** : Tout d'abord, je te souhaite le meilleur pour la nouvelle année (la santé, l'amour, l'amitié, le travail, la sortie du tome 6 de Harry Potter…)  
Ensuite, wow ! Je te remercie vraiment pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup touchée. Je dois dire que j'ai à cœur de creuser un peu les sentiments qu'on peut éprouver en tant qu'être humains, et le fait que tu y soies sensible et que tu me dises que je m'y prends bien pour les décrire est très important pour moi. Je ne voulais pas écrire quelque chose qui reste en surface, où tout est beau et rose, qui tournerait uniquement autour d'un lemon.  
Je pense que si tu es sensible à ce que j'écris, c'est parce que tu te mets à la place des personnages, comme je le fais lorsque je décris leurs émotions.  
J'espère en tous cas que la suite de cette histoire ne te décevra pas. Merci encore d'avoir illuminé ma journée avec ta review !

**Omi** : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, il est toujours intéressant d'avoir l'avis de ceux qui lisent ce que j'écris. Je suis contente que le côté psychologique te plaise. Par contre, psychologiquement parlant, il est possible que certaines personnes qui ont subi un viol aient du mal à avoir des relations sexuelles mais ce n'est pas le cas de la majorité. Pas après 4 ans en tous cas. Le plus difficile est d'accepter une relation de confiance. Chacun réagit à sa manière et c'est pour cela que j'ai choisi de montrer une réaction moins stéréotypée que la peur du rapport sexuel.  
Pour ce qui est du fait que Harry ait trompé Ginny, il faut voir que Ginny se montre très forte et digne, donc comme elle ne se met pas à pleurer en public comme une pauvre petite chose, les gens n'ont pas forcément l'idée de vouloir la protéger. De plus, si Ginny s'était déjà dit que jamais Harry ne serait complètement à elle, les autres aussi ont dû le penser. Voilà pourquoi ils n'ont pas été vraiment surpris, puisque Harry a toujours appartenu à Draco. Vois la réaction de Ron quand il aperçoit Draco : d'abord il prévient Harry de cette grande nouvelle et tout d'un coup, il se souvient de sa sœur.  
Quant à la relation Harry/Draco, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une obligation de les mettre ensemble au bout de six chapitres. Pour l'action, je trouve qu'il y en a assez comme ça. Une fois encore, je privilégie la psychologie plutôt que l'action. Je suis désolée si cela devient monotone mais ça n'aurait aucun sens si je faisais prendre un virage de 180° à la fic. Je ne me sers pas du prétexte du viol pour écrire une fic qui va dans tous les sens, pleine d'action et de rebondissements, je veux juste traiter d'un sujet épineux avec le plus de pudeur possible. L'apparition de Blaise et de Crabbe servait uniquement à mettre en place la suite de l'histoire et à mettre Draco devant ses démons.  
Pour ce qui est du ressenti de Draco envers Harry, ou plus généralement de l'attitude de Draco envers Harry, il suffit de lire entre les lignes pour voir que la relation évolue. Draco laisse Harry le toucher avec douceur, chose qu'il n'accepte pas forcément car il reçoit ça comme de la pitié, il a parlé à demi mots de son malaise face aux regards des autres, il laisse Harry l'embrasser, quand il est défoncé le premier qu'il va voir, c'est Harry.  
Voilà, j'espère que certains points ont été éclairés quant à mes intentions. Bonne année à toi.

**Mel-Imoen** : Bonsoir Miss ! Je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles et j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Je te souhaite tout ce qu'il y a de mieux pour cette nouvelle année.  
Ne t'excuse surtout pas de n'avoir pas été très présente car ta présence est un cadeau, pas un dû. J'espère que la fac n'est pas trop difficile, c'est un période de transition assez importante et il n'est pas toujours facile de rester zen face au changement.  
Je ne vais pas me lancer dans des explications psychologiques pour la drogue et les raisons pour lesquelles on en vient à en abuser car cela prendrait beaucoup trop de temps et je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde lise ma réponse. Si tu veux comprendre les mécanismes qui entrent en jeu pour comprendre tes amis avec plus de recul, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un mail.  
Pour la fic, je vais préciser dans ce nouveau chapitre que Draco n'est pas accro à la drogue, il est accro au fait de ne pas manger. Sa prise de drogue était liée à sa journée désastreuse qu'il n'a pas réussi à gérer puisqu'il nie la réalité.  
En effet, Karim a le rôle d'ange gardien et il va tout faire pour épauler Harry, tout comme Sirius. L'important est de savoir que Draco n'a pas conscience qu'il se détruit. Il pense gérer, il veut contrôler son corps. En fait, il contrôle sa douleur psychique en la reportant sur le physique. Mais il va se calmer, parce que là, il ne peut plus prétendre que tout va bien.  
Je vais te laisser lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Bon courage pour l'écriture et pour tes études. Bizoux !

**Yami-Aku** : Coucou vous ! Je vous souhaite une excellente année 2005 !  
Alors pour Aku : merci d'avoir aimé la scène de la salle de bains, même si je suis sûre que tu aurais voulu qu'ils aillent plus loin lol.  
Pour Yami : merci beaucoup de me donner ton avis non perverti mdr. C'est clair que ce chapitre faisait avancer l'histoire sans la faire avancer. J'ai juste posé quelques bases pour la suite. Ce nouveau chapitre fera un peu plus avancer la relation entre Harry et Draco, enfin je pense. Comme Sirius est le meilleur, il est normal qu'il protège notre joli couple  
Pour Olivier, je dois dire que je l'adore dans les livres, mais dans cette fic, beaucoup moins. Si tu ne l'aimes pas jusque là, tu vas encore moins l'aimer après ce chapitre !  
Quant au moment entre Karim et Harry, je dois avouer que moi aussi, je me marrais pas mal en écrivant ça. Il était 5h du matin, j'étais fatiguée et on voit bien que mes nerfs ont lâché mdr.  
J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Bon courage pour la suite ! Kiss.

**Youpala** : Je te présente mes meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année !  
Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Pour la phrase que tu as citée, j'avoue que c'est mon coté ironique qui a pris le dessus lol.  
J'espère que la suite ne sera pas décevante, bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Grafield** : Hello ! Avant tout, je tiens à te souhaiter le meilleur pour cette nouvelle année.  
Je te remercie d'être toujours là pour me donner ton avis, je dois dire que ta capacité à analyser mes analyses est très enrichissante. En effet, je suis certaine que si un jour tu me dis « là, c'est peu crédible, » je vais réfléchir et revoir ce que j'ai écrit et, je me rendrai compte que oui, c'est peu crédible.  
En ce qui concerne la psychologie des personnages, tes deux hypothèses sont justes. J'ai la faculté de me mettre à la place de chacun et de ressentir ce qu'ils pourraient éventuellement ressentir dans les situations données. Certains trouvent ça effrayant, moi j'appelle ça une qualité (j'en ai une seule, il faut bien que je la défende lol). En gros, c'est de l'empathie. Mais j'ai aussi beaucoup travaillé sur les pathologies de l'addiction et les thérapies par l'écriture.  
Mdr pour ta remarque sur le jus d'orange que Draco boit. Il a aussi croqué dans une pomme ! Plus sérieusement, il lui arrive de manger, mais la plupart du temps, il préfère s'affamer pour ressentir la douleur physique. Le fait qu'il coure jusqu'à l'épuisement fait également partie de cette dynamique du besoin de sentir son corps pour oublier la souffrance de l'esprit.  
Quant à la rencontre avec Blaise, elle a été déstabilisante mais, d'un autre coté, elle force Draco a admettre qu'il est bel et bien arrivé quelque chose dans la cabane, et que ses agresseurs ont des visages et des noms. Pour l'instant, Draco fait, comme tu le dis, un pas en arrière mais cela ne durera pas.  
Je vais te laisser lire la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Encore merci à toi et à bientôt. Bizz.

**Margarita6** : Hola Miss. Je te présente mes meilleurs vœux pour la nouvelle année ! bizzoux !  
Je suis très contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et je te remercie pour ton petit mot. On est d'accord sur une chose : c'est triste que Karim ne puisse pas avoir Draco mais, c'est très bien pour Harry.  
Draco a des tendances anorexiques mais par contre, je te rassure, il n'est pas accro à la drogue.  
Quant à Sirius, ça m'amusait de lui donner un petit air hautain, comme Draco, quand il parle à Olivier. C'était juste un délire comme ça, en passant.  
En tous cas j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur. Gros bisous ma belle.

**Héloïse** : Bonne année à toi ! Je te remercie pour ta review. Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. Je compte vous faire poireauter autant de temps qu'il faudra ! mdr. Non, en fait je ne dis rien, ça arrivera au moment où ça arrivera (très profond ce que je dis là ! lol).  
J'espère que la suite te plaira, même si le mariage n'est pas pour tout de suite. Bizoux !

**Jadou** : Merci beaucoup. Je suis très contente que tu aimes toujours cette fic. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas. Tous mes vœux pour la nouvelle année ! Gros bisoux !

**Zoomalfoy** : Bonne année à toi ! Je te remercie pour ta review et je ne pense pas qu'elle ait été un étalage de pensées existentielles. Tu as tout à fait le droit d'être gênée par le fait que les choses se passent mal et tu as tout à fait le droit de penser que ça dérange tes idées positivistes. Toujours est il que le viol existe, qu'il y a des gens qui couchent à droite à gauche sans sentiments et que ces gens ne méritent pas qu'on leur tape dessus car ils souffrent et que le monde n'est pas rose. Nous avons chacune des visions différentes, et aucune de nous n'a raison, ce n'est pas le propos. Je comprends parfaitement que tu préfères retirer uniquement ce qui est beau et que tu aies du mal avec le négatif, c'est normal d'un coté, nous avons souvent tendance à faire cela.  
Pour ma part, je pense que si on veut changer les choses, il faut les regarder bien en face et les comprendre pour, enfin, travailler dessus. Il est vrai que ma vision des choses se rapproche de la vision psy : j'analyse assez souvent ce qui m'entoure et c'est en lisant ces fics horribles sur le viol que j'ai voulu en faire une un peu plus sensible, parce que les fics qui parlent de viol uniquement pour rapprocher les héros, ça me rend malade.  
Et puis qui sait, peut être que si tu as du mal à supporter la souffrance, c'est justement parce que tu la vois, donc je ne pense pas que tu te retranches dans ton petit monde cotoneux.  
Sur ce, tu n'es vraiment pas obligée de lire la suite, tu peux toujours attendre quelques chapitres avant de revenir voir si les choses s'arrangent. Gros bisoux à toi !  
**Zoomalfoy2** : Tu as tout à fait raison. Draco tente de garder le contrôle mais son comportement est très ambigu. Il agit comme s'il n'était pas en souffrance mais sa façon de désirer que lorsqu'on le désire, sa pudeur à se montrer nu avant l'autre, sa difficulté à faire confiance montrent qu'il a été marqué par son expérience. Merci et big bizzz !

**Shunrya** : Hi Shun ! Je te remercie pour ta review en live du CDI mdr. Je te souhaite une très bonne nouvelle année, et j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances.  
Concernant le fait que Draco appelle au secours, il y a un peu de ça, oui. Pour lui, c'est une façon de se sentir en vie, de contrôler son corps. Il décide de faire usage de la drogue après avoir eu cette pulsion de mort avec le Détraqueur. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il ne se cache pas et c'est en cela qu'il y a un appel au secours. En fait, il est trop fier et il ne sait pas comment demander de l'aide, il ne sait pas de quel genre d'aide il a besoin mais la combinaison Harry/Karim/Sirius ne peut lui être que bénéfique. Karim a donc raison de parler avec Harry, comme Sirius le fait, mais il faut que tous les trois ne donnent pas d'injonction paradoxale à Draco, sinon le pauvre ne trouvera plus le nord.  
XD si, si, Draco a un sale caractère, n'ayons pas peur des mots lol. Quant à l'épisode avec le Détraqueur, Draco n'a pas vraiment envie de mourir, c'est juste une pulsion qui était strictement liée à son ressenti morbide face au Détraqueur. Mais le fait est que Harry l'a vu tendre les lèvres vers lui et ça va lui donner une base pour entamer la discussion avec Draco, sans aborder de prime abord le sujet qui le fâche.  
Bref (XD), je te laisse lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. A bientôt sur MSN ! Bisoux.  
PS : qui ne hait pas le lycée ! XD

**Shunrei** : Tous mes vœux pour cette nouvelle année ! (ok, passer du 31 décembre au premier janvier ne changera techniquement pas grand-chose, mais c'est bien d'y croire lol).  
Je te remercie pour ta review et je suis d'accord avec toi : Draco et complètement perdu, mais il cherche un moyen de s'en sortir, même si ce n'est pas le bon moyen. Ça ne peut pas être pire donc, l'espoir est permis.  
C'est en effet, étrange de voir Karim qui dit à Harry que c'est l'âme sœur de Draco mais, il a ses raisons, expliquées en début de chapitre. Karim est l'ange gardien de Draco, d'une certaine manière.  
J'espère que la suite te plaira, elle est beaucoup moins dure que le chapitre 6. Gros bisoux !

**Bloody Marie** : Bonjour et bonne année à toi. Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic et je te remercie pour ta review qui pose une question tout à fait juste. Bien entendu, Crabbe ne s'est pas bêtement fait attraper après des années de cavale. S'il n'a pas bougé avant, c'est parce que Draco avait disparu. Il faut voir Crabbe senior comme quelqu'un qui n'a plus rien à perdre, donc prêt à faire n'importe quoi, juste pour nuire à Draco puisqu'il le tient pour responsable de tous les malheurs des Mangemorts (en particulier des Malfoy, ses amis) et de son fils. Je ne sais pas si je fais bien de te raconter la suite, puisque ce chapitre l'expliquera. Ne lis pas la suite de ma RAR si tu veux le découvrir au fil de l'histoire. Lol.  
En fait, il a des raisons de vouloir aller à Azkaban. Depuis que Sirius est Ministre, le baiser du Détraqueur n'existe plus, donc il n'a pas à craindre le même sort que les Malfoy (je précise qu'il n'était pas allé rendre visite aux Malfoys, il s'était caché dans leur chambre pour échapper aux Aurors. J'ai dû mal m'exprimer dans le chapitre 6, désolée). Comme Draco n'a pas été embrassé par le Détraqueur que Crabbe avait envoyé à l'hôpital, il veut lui faire mal et pour cela, il a besoin de voir son fils. J'évite de trop en dire et je te laisse voir la suite, en espérant qu'elle répondra plus clairement à ta question judicieuse.  
Bonne lecture à toi !

**Saina** : Hello et excellente nouvelle année à toi Slash Cowboy ! Je te remercie pour ta review et je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Pour les chansons neuneu, j'éviterai de t'en mettre dans la tête si toi aussi, tu les retiens pour la journée. Lol.  
Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma façon de présenter les choses te touche et je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup ta façon de présenter les choses également. Tes reviews sont intéressantes et drôles, et tes remarques sont tout à fait pertinentes (pas quand tu dis que tu aimes bien, je n'en suis pas à m'auto glorifier, lol.)  
Justement, venons en à tes remarques très intéressantes. « Cool Draco… » alors tu as tout à fait raison et c'était écrit dans ce but (au moins tu l'as vu) : Harry a 22 ans et au moment où il dit ça, il a un paquet de chocogrenouilles dans les mains, ça en dit long ! lol. En fait il essaye de jouer les hommes détachés, pas du tout terrifiés à l'idée que Draco puisse lui dire d'aller jouer plus loin, et ça donne un résultat pas naturel du tout. Tu as donc parfaitement ressenti la chose.  
Pour le fait que Draco place sa main dans le creux des reins de Harry, on peut dire que c'était presque en tout bien tout honneur. Il faut voir que Draco aime séduire malgré tout et il a de ces petits gestes fort appréciables quand c'est une personne qui nous plaît qui les fait. Une autre explication possible (je donne des pistes, à toi de voir celle que tu préfères, - ) est que Harry et lui sont entrés dans un petit jeu où ils se touchent souvent, surtout Harry d'ailleurs. Draco n'est pas le genre à aimer qu'on le touche (ailleurs que dans un lit, j'entends) mais il laisse Harry faire sans broncher. Le moment où Draco guide Harry est la première fois que le blond le touche de lui-même…il est peut être attiré physiquement.  
Quant à Pansy, en effet, Draco est rentré depuis un moment mais il ignore ce qu'elle fait. C'est simplement parce qu'il n'a pas cherché à savoir. Quand il est allé au Ministère, il est tombé sur Harry, Ron, Kingsley mais pas sur elle (on verra qu'elle est en congé parental) et comme il l'a évitée jusqu'à ce que Neville le prenne par la peau du derrière pour le faire venir chez eux, il ne le savait pas. De plus, il passe pratiquement tout son temps avec ses amis Moldus, pour éviter d'être en contact avec les sorciers. Il est clair que j'aurais peut être dû parler du congé de Pansy avant, parce que là, ça fait comme si Draco débarquait de la Lune.  
Pour le pendule, je ne regarde pas Charmed donc je visualisais assez bien Harry avec son tit pendule lol. Quant à la remarque intérieure de Harry par rapport à Olivier, c'était juste une prémonition, parce qu'il sent que Draco et Olivier ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble.  
Pour le moment, je pense que, quelque part, Draco se rend compte que Harry le désire et il choisit d'ignorer cette information (jusqu'au moment dans la salle de bains, où il ne l'ignore plus du tout lol), mais il ne sait pas que Harry veut être avec lui et pas seulement coucher avec lui.  
Pourquoi la salle de bains ? Parce que c'est mon fantasme mdr ! Non, c'est simplement parce que c'est le seul endroit où il peuvent s'isoler (les toilettes, ce n'est pas trop ça lol).  
J'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes interrogations et je te remercie de les avoir exprimées, ça me permet de voir les lacunes dans mon récit (pour Pansy par exemple).  
J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur et que tu prendras autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à te lire.  
Bizz bizzz et bonne continuation !

**Pitit Tigre** : Bonjour et très bonne année à toi. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton message qui m'encourage à continuer sur cette voie. Je suis très touchée que tu aies lu mes fics à la suite, et je suis contente que mon style te plaise. J'essaie autant que possible d'éviter les clichés et la vulgarité dans les situations (un « merde » n'a rien de vulgaire si on le compare au comportement de quelqu'un qui ri d'un couple homosexuel dans la rue.)  
Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi quand tu dis qu'il y a encore trop de différences faites par rapport à l'homosexualité. Je trouve scandaleux qu'on les juge et qu'on les confonde avec les pédophiles. Si je peux faire changer d'avis une seule personne, ce sera déjà un pas de fait, parce que cette personne pourra à son tour faire changer d'avis une personne. Il est intolérable qu'en 2005, des différences soient faites à cause d'une préférence sexuelle, d'une religion, d'une taille de vêtements ou d'une couleur de peau.  
Je vais te laisser lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Encore merci à toi et à bientôt.  
Gros bisoux ! (ps : j'adore ton pseudo.)

**Zaz** : Mdr pour Zazleslipmaudit ! Je te présente mes meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année ! Je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir et je dois te dire que la taille ne compte pas Je pense que chaque personne est différente et certains ont besoin d'analyser et de poser des questions alors que d'autres ont juste besoin de dire « j'ai aimé » ou « je n'ai pas aimé ». Le résultat est le même pour moi, que la review soit longue ou courte, je suis contente que ce que j'écris fasse réagir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il est vrai que lorsqu'on me pose des questions, mes rar ont tendance à être très longues (on m'a déjà fait la remarque d'ailleurs : les rar vont finir par être plus longues que les chapitres lol).  
J'en arrive à ta remarque sur Harry qui résiste à Draco. Je crois que s'il arrive à lui résister, c'est parce qu'il commence à comprendre son fonctionnement et qu'il sait que s'il se laisse aller, il n'aura aucune chance d'être avec Draco pour autre chose que le sexe. Visiblement, Harry tient assez l'alcool pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses actes (il a de la chance lol).  
En ce qui concerne la discussion entre Harry et Olivier, elle avait pour but de faire prendre conscience à Harry qu'il avait toutes ses chances, parce qu'Olivier n'est pas celui qu'il faut à Draco. Cela me permettait aussi de donner quelques hypothèses sur le fonctionnement de Draco, en particulier à travers l'avis de Sirius.  
Quant aux chansons, j'avoue que normalement, cette fic ne devait pas comporter de chansons d'introduction pour les chapitres mais depuis quelques temps, la chanson Freelove de Depeche Mode me faisait penser aux relations de Draco en général et au chapitre qui suit en particulier (c'est pour cela qu'elle est en introduction). Je trouvais assez correspondante cette notion d'amour libre, sans attaches. Pour le chapitre précédent, au moment où j'allais commencer à l'écrire, je pensais à Draco et au fait qu'il disait ne pas être accro à la drogue (on le verra dans le nouveau chapitre) et cette chanson de K's choice que j'adore m'est venue à l'esprit et je l'ai chantée tout le long, alors je l'ai mise, un peu pour prévenir aussi qu'il y aurait un passage sur la drogue. Si on ne parle pas anglais, bien entendu, ça ne va rien vouloir dire mais, personnellement, je pense que cette chanson est très forte en sens car elle parle d'une chute et du déni, du fait d'être seul et d'avoir besoin qu'on nous voie…un peu comme Draco. Je cherche des chansons correspondant en français mais je ne trouve pas.  
Voilà, j'ai fait cinq kilomètre d'explications au lieu de simplement dire « je choisi des chansons qui illustrent le chapitre », tu crois que ça se soigne la blablatite aigue ? lol.

Je te laisse découvrir la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. A bientôt !

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Salut les girls ! N'ayez pas seulement l'impression d'être importantes à mes yeux…Soyez sûres que vous l'êtes. Votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi et lorsque j'écris, j'essaye de le faire de manière à ne pas vous choquer, en particulier toi ma petit Nee Chan qui es hypersensible, et vous deux qui êtes des mordues de la morsure (oula, il est tard, ça se voit, je faiblis lol). Vous savez que vous pouvez me joindre et communiquer avec moi en dehors des reviews si vous voulez. Vous avez mon adresse e mail et vous pouvez, avec cette adresse, me contacter sur MSN.  
ET VOTRE REVIEW N'ETAIT PAS ENNUYEUSE ! Ah mais !  
Avant de parler du chapitre, je voudrais vous souhaiter une excellente nouvelle année et plein de bonnes choses pour 2005.  
Alors comme ça cette fic vous rend nerveuse ? Je comprends un peu, je suis nerveuse aussi en l'écrivant et quand je la mets en ligne, c'est limite si je n'en suis pas malade. Je pense que cela vient des sujets qu'elle traite et de l'isolement et de la solitude des personnages jusqu'à maintenant. Non ? Alors si c'est ça, bonne nouvelle ! Ce nouveau chapitre est celui du changement !  
Toutes mes félicitations pour n'avoir rien mordu en lisant le chapitre. -  
Yes ! Je suis contente que vous aimiez Karim à présent. Personnellement, je l'adoooore (normal, il me fait penser à un de mes amis lol). C'est quelqu'un de lucide et je le vois comme un ange gardien pour Draco, pas comme un rival pour Harry. C'est le plus fort ! lol.  
Je crois que votre question concernant Pansy et Neville est très judicieuse. Il est vrai qu'on me dit souvent que c'est un couple improbable et je crois que je vais expliquer un peu comment ils en sont arrivés à avoir un bébé ensemble. Lorsque Draco était hospitalisé, juste avant de feindre sa mort, Pansy était désespérée et elle passait souvent le voir. C'est là que Neville, qui était stagiaire à St Mungo, l'a réconfortée et ils ont appris à se connaître en laissant de coté les préjugés.  
Comment font ils pour ne pas se sauter dessus ? lol. Parce que Draco s'en fiche un peu, il est trop occupé à courir jusqu'à l'épuisement et à essayer de contrôler son corps et Harry, il aime Draco, assez pour savoir qu'il peut tout perdre en se jetant sur lui.  
Pour l'anorexie de Draco, vous avez tout à fait raison, il essaye de contrôler ce qui peut l'être. Comme il ne peut pas contrôler ses pensées et sa douleur morale, il se fait mal physiquement, pour éviter de penser, comme lorsqu'il s'explose la tête à coup de cocaïne, d'ecstasy et d'alcool.  
Vous avez raison également lorsque vous dites qu'il est atrocement seul et renfermé sur lui-même. C'est vrai, et c'est d'autant plus vrai depuis qu'il a perdu son carnet bleu (tadam ! je sais, vous avez envie de me tuer maintenant…C'est tout moi, je dis toujours trop, ou pas assez lol)  
Je suis désolée que le moment avec le Détraqueur vous ait empêché de manger. Si Draco a voulu en finir à ce moment là, c'est parce qu'il entendait les horreurs que ses agresseurs lui ont dites et c'était pour lui un moyen de tout arrêter. Mais en réalité, il n'a aucune envie de mourir, c'est pour cela qu'il tend vers l'anorexie et la drogue (c'est paradoxal, c'est vrai, mais le fait d'être accro au fait de ne pas manger est un moyen pour lui d'être en vie psychiquement.) Comme Harry l'a vu tendre les lèvres vers le Détraqueur, vous pouvez compter sur lui pour engager le dialogue avec Draco.  
Alors oui, Mick est plutôt sympa, mais c'est clair que ce qu'il fait est répréhensible. Quant à Aldebert, je ne connais pas du tout. Il va falloir que je me dégote ça. lol.  
Forcément, si vous aviez oublié que Draco était sous l'emprise de la drogue, son entrée et sa façon de sauter sur Olivier et Harry a dû vous choquer lol. Les drogues qu'il prend sont des excitants. Pour Harry qui le repousse, ils vont en parler dans ce chapitre alors je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-même. Au début, Draco va encore faire des siennes mais il va vite se calmer (je ne vous dis pas comment lol).  
Je vous laisse lire en espérant que vous aimerez. Gros bisoux à vous et à bientôt ! (je veux toujours savoir ce que JKR a dévoilé !)

**Lilyep** : Tous mes meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et je suis très contente que cette histoire continue de te plaire. J'apprécie le fait que le coté psychologique de la fic ne te rebute pas mais, au contraire t'attire. J'avais peur de devenir un peu ennuyeuse au bout d'un moment mais visiblement, tu es toujours là alors le dosage doit être juste coté psychologie. J'espère que la suite te plaira également. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Aresse** : Merci pour ta review que je n'ai pas du tout subie, contrairement à ce que tu imagines. Lol. Je suis contente que tu me donnes ton avis sur cette fic et que mon style te plaise. Je vais maintenant expliquer pourquoi Draco fait craquer beaucoup de monde, et pas tous lol. En fait je ne l'idéalise pas du tout, c'est juste que certaines personnes exercent un pouvoir de séduction très fort bien malgré eux. Il ne suffit pas d'être beau ou belle pour cela, il faut juste ce petit quelque chose en plus. Une de mes amies se trouve littéralement très laide, et pourtant, où qu'elle aille, quelqu'un la drague. Si mon personnage de Draco est attirant, c'est parce qu'il nie, il ne veut rien dire, il a mal sans vouloir dire pourquoi et cela, pour certains, est irrésistible (appelons ça le syndrome du Saint Bernard ) Il s'exprime par le corps et, forcément, ça fait envie à certains. Lol Les gens qui craquent pour lui ne sont pas forcément des gens irréprochables. J'espère que tu comprends mon point de vue, parce que je ne voudrais pas qu'on voie Draco comme un boys band à lui tout seul lol.  
Quant à Harry, oui, il reste très effacé, passif par rapport aux évènements mais c'est normal car il observe avant de bouger. Harry est, selon moi, quelqu'un qui sait quoi faire lorsqu'il y a de l'action, quelqu'un qui fonce tête baissée et qui prend les bonnes décisions au cœur de l'action, mais qui a plus de mal dans le relationnel. Il a beaucoup de mal à aller vers les autres ou à leur demander des explications, il préfère se fermer. Alors pour le moment, il reste en retrait mais cela va vite changer, parce que c'est de Harry Potter qu'on parle, alors une fois le choc des retrouvailles et de son amour intact pour Draco passé, il va prendre plus confiance et avoir moins peur de faire des erreurs avec Draco.  
Pour ta réaction que tu qualifies de violente, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai vu pire (souvent on me traite de sadique lorsque je coupe de cette manière ! ). Jusqu'en février, mes updates seront très rares, mais passé le 11 février, je redeviendrai plus régulière je pense.  
Je vais te laisser lire la suite, en te souhaitant une très bonne année. A bientôt !

**Mel'Amarain** : Happy New Year ! Je te remercie pour ton message, et je pense que tu as raison, JKR ne va PAS faire revenir Sirius, ni faire sortir Harry avec Draco, je la hais ! Non, en fait je l'adore. Lol.  
En effet, Karim pousse Harry vers Draco et c'est exactement son rôle dans cette fic : une sorte d'ange gardien. Il est la voix de la conscience, celui qui montre ce que Harry ou Draco ne sont pas prêts à admettre.  
Sans vouloir dévoiler la suite de l'histoire, je dirai quand même que oui, Harry va se bouger les fesses. Cette soirée va avoir l'effet d'un détonateur pour lui et il va agir plus naturellement, plus en fonction de ce qu'il veut et de ce qu'il ressent. Il va refuser de laisser Draco tomber plus bas.  
Je te laisse lire la suite, en te présentant mes excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bizoux et encore merci à toi. Bonne continuation.

**Oxaline** : Merci beaucoup à toi et bonne année ! Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde (voir la chanson de Sinsemilia lol). C'est vrai qu'il manquait du Lemon dans ce chapitre, ça a faillit…mais non finalement lol.  
C'est clair que Draco n'est pas très agréable avec Neville mais, comme tu le dis, ils sont très différents et Draco n'a jamais aimé Neville.  
Je trouvais sympa de mettre Tonks et Severus, parce qu'elle a ce petit grain de folie qu'il manque à Severus. Avec elle, il pourrait voir la vie du coté positif (voilà pourquoi les deux messieurs vont se dépêcher de trouver la potion qui marche lol)  
Tu vois juste en ce qui concerne les questions que Draco se pose sur l'amour. Et il aura bientôt les réponses, là aussi tu vois juste.  
Mdr, oui, en effet, si Ron s'y met au « surveilles ton vocabulaire » ! En fait, il se moquait de Draco en disant cela, comme l'avait fait Karim lors de son arrivée à Londres. Je voulais qu'il y ait une conversation entre Ron et Draco parce que, selon moi, s'ils ne s'aiment pas, je ne pense pas que Ron puisse réellement manquer de respect à Draco (l'inverse est probable, mais dans le sens Ron qui agresse Draco, c'est déjà moins sûr.)  
C'est sûr qu'avec son coté « vocabulaire » Draco est tout sauf le champion de la rigolade mdr !  
Je suis contente que tu aimes le moment où leurs fronts se touchent. C'est, à mon avis, un geste très tendre, comme tu le penses aussi. C'est en même temps un geste intime, qu'on ne fait pas avec n'importe qui, uniquement avec des êtres chers.  
Je suis soulagée que tu aies apprécié le passage avec Zabini (c'est dur d'en faire un pourri) et avec le Détraqueur. J'avais peur que ce soit trop dur, surtout le moment avec le Détraqueur mais, c'est l'élément qui déclenche le besoin de drogue chez Draco, alors je l'ai laissé (j'ai vraiment été tentée de l'enlever mais je pense que ça aurait été une erreur de ma part, non ?).  
Il est clair que Olivier ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez et qu'il va bientôt disparaître du paysage, justement parce qu'il ne comprend pas. Tant que Draco semblait être en pleine forme, il était compréhensif, mais là, il ne sait plus rien.  
Quant à Draco qui replonge, c'est déjà difficile de l'écrire alors j'imagine que c'est dur à lire.  
Disons qu'il parvenait à maintenir la tête hors de l'eau et que les évènements de la journée l'ont cassé et il a eu besoin de quelque chose de plus fort que la sensation de faim. Comptons sur Harry pour le calmer.  
Mdr, c'est bien, tu surveilles ton vocabulaire ! Ok, la fin était un peu abrupte mais au moins, elle était positive. Karim pense que Harry est l'âme sœur de Draco (je veux oui !)  
Bref, vu que tu as attendu assez longtemps pour la suite (désolée), je te laisse découvrir tout cela tranquillement, et je me tais. Lol. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas décevante.  
Bisoux et encore merci d'être toujours là et de me gratifier de tes commentaires !

**Tatunette** : Merci beaucoup à toi de me donner ton avis sur cette fic. Je suis très heureuse qu'elle te plaise et que le coté un peu dark ne te rebute pas. Voici donc la suite, avec toutes mes excuses pour avoir tardé à l'écrire. J'espère malgré tout qu'elle te plaira. Bonne lecture et Bonne année !

**Vert Emeraude** : Merci mille fois d'être aussi enthousiaste à l'idée que Draco soit l'âme sœur de Harry. Tu as tout à fait raison, ils sont très différents et, en même temps très semblables. Ils ne savent pas extérioriser leur souffrance et cela les met dans des situations délicates. Harry n'arrive pas à s'exprimer et cela le rend nerveux auprès de Draco. Il ne parvient pas à être lui-même et à taper du poing sur la table…en tous cas jusqu'au chapitre 6 lol. Je te laisse découvrir le moment où Harry redevient Harry et j'espère que cela te plaira. A bientôt. Bisoux !

**Kaorulabelle** : Wow, je suis vraiment touchée par ton enthousiasme. Je te remercie beaucoup de t'intéresser à cette fic et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas alors qu'elle a mis du temps à arriver. Bonne lecture à toi et à bientôt.

**Nekozumi** : Ne t'excuse pas de ne pas avoir reviewé. Avoir ton opinion est un privilège pour moi, pas un dû. En tous cas je te remercie de toujours être là pour lire ce que j'écris. Alors toi aussi tu aimes la chanson des K's Choice ? Il faut dire que je l'ai écoutée en boucle en écrivant le chapitre 6 et que cela a dû jouer sur l'ambiance du chapitre, puisque je ressens fortement ce que j'écoute. Je suis contente que nos goûts musicaux se recoupent, au moins tu es certaine de ne jamais lire des textes de Lorie en début de chapitre !  
Pour le contenu des chapitres précédents (ne t'en veux pas, j'ai dit que tes reviews étaient des cadeaux, pas des obligations ! lol), il faut savoir que c'était le premier lemon que j'écrivais et j'avais vraiment peur d'écrire quelque chose d'ennuyeux, mais je crois que l'important résidait dans le ressenti d'Harry et Draco plutôt que dans la description (non ?) Alors comme moi, les fics où le héro se fait violer et s'en remet au bout de 10 minutes, t'énervent ? ça me fait grincer des dents qu'on utilise le viol pour rapprocher les héros (« je te déteste mais après ton viol, tu me fais de la peine et je tombe amoureux de toi » lamentable.) Il est clair qu'une telle agression laisse des séquelles pas forcément visibles, c'est pour cela que j'ai écrit que Draco n'extériorisait pas son plaisir, comme s'il en avait honte.  
Tu comprends tout à fait ma façon d'amener les choses, à travers les yeux de Harry le plus souvent, et plus rarement à travers ceux de Draco. La raison pour laquelle je prends Harry comme point de référence est parce qu'il est plus fort étant donné qu'il souffre et qu'il a accepté sa souffrance. Il ne nie rien, contrairement à Draco qui n'arrive pas à accepter les choses telles qu'elles sont et qui a besoin de se faire mal pour détourner sa souffrance sur son corps.  
Il y a, en effet, une dimension spirituelle très forte dans le lemon, qui sera reprise à la fin du chapitre 6 par Karim, avec son idée d'âmes sœurs.  
Ton image sur Draco est tout à fait juste, il a effectivement les yeux fermés et les mains sur les oreilles (sinon il aurait vu l'amour que Harry lui porte).  
Pour le sortir de là, je pense que Harry va devoir faire preuve de force morale et qu'il va devoir cesser de craindre d'égratigner la carapace de Draco. On ressent déjà les changements dans ce nouveau chapitre.  
Je me suis littéralement explosée de rire sur ton jeu de mot sur Sirius, brillant, vraiment ! Il a du flaire, yes ! Ouarf ! Sirius est un des seuls qui ne craint pas de perdre Draco donc il y va franchement et c'est pour cela qu'il le connaît mieux que quiconque. Draco est, en effet, devenu une drogue pour ses partenaires et c'est une responsabilité qui l'écrase, c'est pour cela qu'il va chercher refuge dans les extrêmes, comme s'affamer.  
Pour le carnet bleu, on va en entendre parler à nouveau dans ce chapitre.  
La meilleure chose à faire pour Harry ? Bonne question. On peut dire que je me suis torturé le cerveau après avoir lu ta review (c'est bien, tu m'obliges à repenser ce que j'ai écrit et ce que je comptais écrire, merci, ça me fait avancer). Je pense qu'avant tout, il doit se protéger et ne surtout pas entrer dans une relation de co-dépendance avec Draco. Ne surtout pas devenir l'infirmière de Draco (de toutes façon, je ne pense pas que Draco le laisserait faire) et comprendre les mécanismes qui conduisent Draco à agir de la sorte.  
Je te laisse lire la suite, qui arrive un peu tard, désolée.  
Gros bisoux à toi et encore merci. Bon courage pour l'écriture !

**Lulu** : Merci pour ta review scandalisée lol. Ok, couper si abruptement était un peu cruel de ma part et je suis désolée d'avoir mis du temps à écrire ce nouveau chapitre. En tous cas j'espère qu'il te plaira et je te dis à plus !

**Twiggy** : Coucou ! Je te remercie beaucoup de me donner ton avis, on peut dire que ta review m'a fait sourire et que j'ai gardé ce sourire toute la journée. J'ai trouvé tes points de vues très intéressants, et loin d'être un ramassis de conneries (il faut savoir que j'ai une affection particulière pour les parenthèses moi aussi lol). Un point commun : nous sommes insomniaques…Les grands esprits… J'espère que tu as soigné ton overdose de « Resiste » ! Il m'arrive aussi de laisser tourner une chanson que j'aime en boucle et après, je ne peux plus l'écouter pendant au moins trois jours (plus, non, c'est la crise de manque !)  
Pour Lee Jordan, il est clair qu'il a une voix de fillette dans la version française du film « Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers. » Dans la version anglaise, il a une voix un peu aigue mais on voit que c'est un garçon (quelle vie trépidante je mène moi aussi ! Je compare les voix françaises et anglaises ! lol)  
En ce qui concerne Trauma, je suis très touchée que tu apprécies ma façon de traiter le sujet. Ce n'est sans doute pas la meilleure mais je ne voulais surtout pas écrire quelque chose d'énervant, comme ces fics où, comme tu le dis, on se sert du viol pour décrire une scène sexuelle ou pour faire tomber le personnage amoureux de l'agresseur. Ce qui me rend folle, ce sont ceux qui se servent de ce sujet pour rapprocher les personnages. Harry déteste Draco mais après son viol (10 minutes après) il tombe amoureux et ils se mettent ensemble ! D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, le viol n'a jamais rapproché les gens. Harry n'a pas l'air totalement paumé dans Trauma mais il ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Si tu aimes Harry avec du caractère, ça arrive avec ce nouveau chapitre. Quant aux couples secondaires, je voulais sortir des couples habituels Ron/Hermione, Pansy/un Serpentard… En tous cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Draco y est sarcastique comme tu aimes et Harry refuse de se laisser marcher dessus sans dire « aie » !  
Pour Sortir des Ténèbres (je voulais te répondre avec le chapitre 14 mais je n'étais pas sûre que tu lirais les RAR.), il est vrai que Draco est un peu lunatique…Ou plutôt, il a les nerfs à fleur de peau. J'ai mis un peu de mon esprit d'analyse et de déduction dans son personnage, en effet. Je pense avoir mis un peu de moi dans chaque personnage mais il est vrai que Sirius et Draco sont ceux qui portent le plus la marque de mon sarcasme. La seule chose, c'est que je ne parle pas de testicules à longueur de journées, contrairement à Blaise. Je le vois aussi comme un petit italien, fier et nerveux.  
Quant à l'histoire avec Lucius, je dois dire que j'ai mis longtemps avant de me décider à inclure ce passage, parce qu'il me choquait moi-même. Sache que la suite réserve une surprise et que la fic touche bientôt à sa fin. En tous cas, je suis très heureuse qu'elle te plaise car j'ai vraiment hésité avant d'oser la mettre en ligne. Je suis contente que mon style te plaise.  
Pour Joyeux Noel Professeur Potter, oui, tu as tout à fait raison, on a tous eu l'oncle ou la tante bien stressants qui nous forçaient à « faire bisou ». Je crois que c'est pour cela que tout le monde a ri en lisant ces passages de « fais bisou » ! lol  
Mdr, je donnerai cher pour te voir avec ton bonnet à pompon et ton serre tête à corne de renne ! (je ne me moque pas, j'ai un serre tête avec des antennes-citrouilles-lumineuses pour Halloween ! lol) Il est vrai que Noel est une période de l'année que j'affectionne particulièrement, pour l'esprit et les chansons de Sinatra, les lumières partout…. Même si cette année, l'actualité a assombri cet esprit.  
Comme la neige a fait défaut cette année, je me suis vengée dans le one shot. Lol.  
En tous cas, je suis contente (je l'ai dit combien de fois depuis le début ?) que tu aimes ce que j'ai écris jusqu'à présent. Bonne continuation et à bientôt !

**Jessy** : Merci pour ta review. Tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité, quelque part, Draco ne veut pas voir, ni comprendre ce qu'il ressent. Ce nouveau chapitre amorce un nouveau virage dans la relation, Harry n'a plus peur de faire mal et il tire dans le tas ! lol. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Vif d'Or** : Coucou miss ! J'espère que tu vas bien. Tu n'as pas à être désolée d'avoir du retard, ce n'est pas grave. Je craignais juste que ce chapitre ne t'ait pas plu. Et puis, le fait de l'avoir lu en retard te fera attendre la suite moins longtemps puisqu'elle tarde à arriver (je suis débordée et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'y mettre au moment où je te réponds, c'est à moi d'être désolée.)  
Je suis donc très contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre 6. Nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que Harry et Draco sont des âmes sœurs  
Harry trouvera effectivement le moyen d'aider Draco, en le faisant parler et en évitant de trop le choyer. Je pense que tu noteras le changement de comportement de Harry dans ce nouveau chapitre car, aidé par les mots de Karim, il va redevenir lui-même, plus combatif et moins passif face à Draco. Enfin, j'espère que ça se verra, lol.  
Bonne lecture à toi et merci pour tout. Grosses bises.

**Damien** : Quoi te dire que tu ne saches déjà ? Merci. Merci d'être celui que tu es : une constante source d'inspiration et une aide précieuse. Merci d'être parfois Harry, souvent Draco, toujours Sirius.  
Merci de me dire toujours très franchement ce que tu penses, même si je suis stupéfaite que tu l'aies fait par écrit cette fois.  
Merci d'avoir vu la sensualité dans le « presque » baiser entre Draco et le Détraqueur.  
Merci d'aimer ma « jolie voix grave » lol  
Et tu as raison : screumeuleu screumeuleu !  
A bientôt. Je t'embrasse.  
PS : Venga venga aussi !

**Whizzbee** : Coucou. Je te remercie pour ta review et je suis très touchée que tu aimes cette histoire et ma façon de la présenter. Je vais vite préciser une chose : Severus et Ginny ne sont pas homosexuel. Il n'a jamais été écrit qu'ils l'étaient dans cette fic. Ginny est fragile et elle trouve le réconfort dont elle a besoin auprès d'une femme, mais il n'y a rien entre eux, ce sont les autres qui lui prêtent des tendances lesbiennes. Severus est dans le coma, il aurait bien du mal à être hétéro ou homo, et la seule personne qui semble amoureuse de lui est Tonks, une femme. Tous les personnages ne sont pas homos et, comme on se trouve en présences de personnes qui n'ont pas le même âge, il y en a forcément certaines qui ont des tendances homosexuelles, il ne s'agit pas de rendre gay tous les élèves d'une même promo.  
Je te remercie pour la précision sur héros, c'est un de ces mots pour lequel j'ai toujours des doutes, ce qui signifie que je risque de refaire la même erreur. On peut le trouver écrit au gré de mes doutes dans mes fics lol. Je vais essayer de retenir la leçon ceci dit.  
En effet, cette fic n'est pas terminée et elle ne touche pas à sa fin, contrairement à Sortir des Ténèbres. Par contre, je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres qu'elle comportera. Quant aux fics françaises, j'ai un faible pour les écrits de Lemoncurd, de Antedaemonia et de Yume No Kami. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà lu certains de ces auteurs mais je pense qu'elles ont du talent.  
J'espère que la suite de cette histoire ne sera pas décevante, bonjour à Marie ! Bye.

**Tama** : Hello ! Je suis très contente que tu aimes cette histoire. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, surtout que j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire alors il serait dommage que tu aies attendu pour rien. - Merci beaucoup de lire cette fic et à bientôt !

**Chris** : Je te remercie de me donner ton avis et je suis heureuse que ma façon de traiter le sujet te convienne. En effet, Harry voit les choses selon sa propre subjectivité, même s'il est vrai que Draco a du succès. Il y a une phrase de Sirius qui résume bien la situation dans ce nouveau chapitre, je te laisse la découvrir.  
Tu as très justement analysé l'illusion de contrôle et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Lorsque la moindre chose vient ébranler cette illusion, tout s'effondre. Draco passe alors d'un extrême à l'autre, de manière totalement désordonnée et ne se contrôle pas, bien qu'il tente de contrôler la situation. Il n'est, effectivement, pas arrivé au stade où il peut regarder sa peur en face. C'est d'ailleurs avec le Détraqueur qu'on le ressent le plus, car celui-ci l'a mis face à sa peur et on voit la manière dont Draco a réagi par la suite (et ce n'est pas fini).  
Il est clair que je ne pouvais pas écrire cette histoire sans prendre en compte le ressenti de l'ami en face. Celui qui tente de comprendre et d'atteindre l'autre. C'est une position très inconfortable et frustrante, tu en sais quelque chose. Je pense que tu as tout à fait raison lorsque tu dis qu'il faut savoir se mettre en retrait et garder son objectivité, tout en montrant qu'on est présent. Souvent, les gens ont tendance à materner celui qui va mal, à vouloir le mettre dans un cocon mais cela ne résout rien. Il faut justement rester objectif et ne pas répondre à ce besoin de materner l'autre. L'autre n'a pas envie d'être traité comme une petite chose, il a besoin de répondant en face, sinon son vécu, ses dires, ne peuvent pas lui être renvoyés en miroir afin qu'il puisse les saisir sous un autre angle. Il est très souvent difficile de savoir comment agir face à quelqu'un qui souffre et qui se renferme. Parfois, les gens n'ont pas envie d'être aidés et il est terrible de devoir admettre cela. Quoiqu'il en soit, s'ils ne veulent pas être aidés, ça ne signifie pas qu'ils veulent forcément être seuls. Peut être qu'un jour, tu seras amenée à revoir ton ami, le hasard fait parfois bien les choses.  
Je crois aussi que la spontanéité de Harry est la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à Draco. Karim n'a pas le pouvoir d'être totalement spontané car il cherche encore les causes du malaise de Draco. Quant à Sirius, Draco expliquera rapidement dans ce chapitre les raisons qui l'empêchent d'être totalement objectif.  
Quant à Luna, j'avoue avoir un petit faible pour sa douce folie, toujours très lucide malgré tout. J'ai envie de lui donner un rôle plus important dans cette fic. A suivre… lol.  
J'espère en tous cas que la suite ne sera pas décevante. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture ! Bisoux !

**Nfertiti** : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, ainsi que pour celle de « Joyeux Noel Professeur Potter. » Je suis très contente que le One Shot t'ait plu et qu'il t'ait fait rire. Imaginer Severus et Sirius ensemble, qui se lâchent complètement et qui jouent les entremetteurs, a été très agréable pour moi lol.  
Pour Trauma, je suis très touchée que cette histoire te plaise et que tu comprennes le fait que je voulais donner des réactions humaines aux personnages. Tu parviens à te mettre à leur place, à les comprendre et je t'en remercie beaucoup. En effet, je trouve inconcevable qu'on puisse oublier une telle chose rien que parce que Harry pointe le bout de son nez. Pareil pour Harry, il a été impuissant pour venir en aide à l'homme qu'il aimait et c'est aussi quelque chose de traumatisant. En tous cas, après avoir reçu ta review, je me suis vite remise à l'écriture afin de terminer au plus vite ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Merci de m'avoir boosté. Bisous !

**CHAPITRE SEPT : LE JOUR D'APRES**.

O

« Je suis quoi ? Demanda Harry en hésitant entre rester sérieux et éclater de rire.

- D'accord, dit comme cela, ça semble complètement délirant, reconnut Karim en jouant avec le bracelet qu'il avait autour du poignet. Je vais essayer d'expliquer les choses sans que tu me prennes pour un évadé de l'asile psychiatrique…C'est pas gagné. »

Harry éclata d'un rire un peu nerveux. Finalement, Karim n'était pas aussi détestable qu'il en avait l'air. Il était même adorable avec sa façon de parler anglais, avec ce délicieux petit accent et ses quelques fautes de syntaxe.

Décidément, Harry avait beau tout faire pour se persuader du contraire, il détestait vraiment Karim. Il l'invita à poursuivre d'un geste de la main, regrettant amèrement de ne pas avoir pris une bouteille de gin avec lui.

« Ok, je vais continuer mais je t'en prie, ne me ris pas au nez sinon je risque de très mal le prendre et Draco pourra te dire que, même si je ne suis pas grand, j'ai une droite qui peut faire de gros dégâts, prévint Karim. Je fais peur là ?

- Pas du tout, mais c'est bien d'avoir essayé, plaisanta Harry.

- Revenons aux choses sérieuses.

- Si tu veux. Karim, franchement, qu'est ce qui te fait dire que Draco et moi sommes des âmes sœurs ? J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il joue avec moi.

- C'est possible, répondit Karim avec un petit sourire énigmatique, ça ressemble à Draco en tout cas. Il teste. Sans arrêt. Il est usant si tu veux mon avis. Mais ça fait partie de sa personnalité et on ne peut pas lui demander de changer. On peut juste l'aider à prendre confiance en lui…Et en nous au passage. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense et je ne demande à personne de me croire sur parole. Vois tu, je crois que trois personnes jouent un rôle essentiel dans sa vie : Sirius, moi et toi. » Harry resta muet mais ses yeux s'agrandirent pour exprimer ses doutes sur le fait qu'il puisse compter pour Draco. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je vais m'expliquer. Sirius est celui qui sait tout sur Draco, du début à aujourd'hui et Draco a confiance en lui parce qu'il est celui qui n'a jamais vu Draco comme un objet d'amour. Moi, je suis celui qui connaît par cœur le fonctionnement de Draco mais qui ignore le pourquoi. Lui et moi sommes très liés. Je pense qu'à sa manière, il m'a aimé mais qu'il a voulu s'éloigner. Quant à toi, tu es celui qui connaît le pourquoi et qui découvre une facette de Draco que tu ne connaissais pas. Au final, tu seras celui qui saura tout parce que Draco te laisse gratter sa carapace.

- Je ne sais pas où tu as vu cela, Karim, soupira Harry en priant pour qu'une cigarette apparaisse dans sa main.

- Ne ris pas. Ne ris surtout pas ! Lorsque tu étais chez Draco, le jour où il a perdu son cahier bleu, j'ai vu…Heu…quelque chose de totalement flippant. Vous étiez côte à côte et…Oh bordel je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça à voix haute…J'ai vu une légère lumière blanche voyager de ton corps au sien, et inversement. Ça a duré une seconde à peine mais je n'ai pas rêvé. »

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus au passage, puis il fixa longuement Karim d'un air stupéfait.

« Je te promets que je ne mens pas, insista Karim.

- Je te crois, articula lentement Harry. Sirius m'a dit avoir vu la même chose le jour…Un jour. J'ignore ce que ça peut être mais je ne pense pas que cela signifie que nous soyons âmes sœurs.

- Ok, alors prends le comportement de Draco comme preuve qu'il tient à toi ! Peut être que, pour toi, il est naturel d'avoir des gestes tendres envers lui mais dis toi qu'il n'est pas naturel pour lui de les accepter. Harry, il te laisse toucher ses cheveux, caresser son visage…Tout cela ne passerait pas si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Je ne pense pas me tromper lorsque je prétends être une des personnes les plus proches de lui. Je lui donne des accolades, on se touche quand on danse ou quand on délire ensemble, mais s'il se sent mal, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'acceptera rien de plus que l'accolade. Pas de caresses, pas de murmures réconfortants…Rien. Nada. Toi, il te laisse faire. Quelque part, il en a peut être même besoin. »

Harry se contenta de montrer à Karim un visage des plus dubitatifs. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être celui qui pourrait creuser une brèche dans les murs que Draco avait érigé tout autour de lui. Karim lui tira la langue pour marquer son mécontentement, puis, une fois qu'il eut obtenu le sourire escompté, il prit le poignet de Harry dans sa main et il le serra fort, comme si ce geste allait pouvoir persuader Harry, puisque les mots coulaient sur lui sans l'atteindre. Karim comprenait parfaitement ce que ressentait Harry et pourquoi il refusait de le croire. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de souffrir en se mettant de fausses idées en tête. Le fait de penser qu'il n'arriverait rien avec Draco devait l'empêcher de se raccrocher à un espoir trop mince. Karim fit un sourire angélique à Harry qui, étrangement, sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

_Ce mec a des pouvoirs magiques_, pensa Harry avant de se souvenir que le magicien, c'était lui.

« Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, reprit Karim sans lâcher Harry. Mais je pense sincèrement que j'ai raison. Cette lumière blanche entre vous était, pour moi, un signe. C'était une façon de me faire comprendre que je devais avancer parce que Draco est destiné à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi.

- C'est étrange… »

Harry s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'il vit que Karim fixait la porte, le visage figé, sa main lâchant rapidement le poignet de Harry. La musique provenant du salon était plus forte…On avait ouvert la porte. Harry se retourna, sachant déjà qu'il tomberait sur Draco. Il fut saisi par le contraste entre la musique entraînante, joyeuse de Depeche Mode qui chantaient « Just can't get enough, » et le regard malveillant de Draco. Pendant une seconde, Harry eut l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard, quand il avait quatorze ans et que Draco passait tout son temps libre à lui chercher des poux dans la tête. Draco esquissa un sourire sardonique alors que Jared avait une mine écoeurée.

« Regarde Jared, ne sont-ils pas mignons ? Demanda Draco de sa voix traînante. Ne vous dérangez pas pour nous, nous ne faisons que passer.

- Draco, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, déclara Harry.

- Je ne crois rien, lança Draco en ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry d'un geste qui se voulait désinvolte. Tu crois quelque chose Jared ?

- Je crois que tu es vraiment un boulet, Karim, tonna Jared. J'en ai marre que tu me piques tous les mecs qui m'intéressent !

- Je n'ai rien fait et, pour la centième fois, je ne savais pas que Draco te plaisait quand je suis sorti avec lui ! S'exclama Karim en se levant, suivi de près par Harry.

- Laisse courir Jared, intervint Draco en lui prenant la main. On a des choses plus intéressantes à faire. »

Il chercha sa veste dans l'amas de vêtements posés sur le lit et il en sortit une pilule qu'il plaça sur sa langue. En regardant Harry et Jared d'un air de défi, il empoigna la nuque de Jared et il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de l'américain pour lui transmettre le cachet d'ecstasy. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et Harry détourna les yeux, nauséeux devant un spectacle aussi navrant. Draco rompit le baiser alors que Jared gémissait de plaisir, et il prit une pilule pour lui-même.

« Vous êtes lamentables, remarqua Karim d'une voix tremblante de rage.

- Parles-en à quelqu'un que ça intéresse, rétorqua Draco. Amusez vous bien… » Il marqua un long temps de pause avant de rajouter : « Pour avoir couché avec chacun de vous, je peux vous dire que vous allez vous amuser. Tu rates vraiment quelque chose, Jared.

- Comment autant de mecs peuvent s'intéresser à toi, ça me dépasse, constata Harry en fusillant Draco du regard.

- Ne confonds pas ma tête avec mon cul, Potter. C'est à mon cul qu'ils en veulent. Oops, je devrais surveiller mon vocabulaire. »

Il posa sa main dans le creux des reins de Jared pour le guider hors de la pièce et Harry resta muet. Il essayait de ne pas trop en vouloir à Draco mais il sentait monter en lui une furieuse envie d'attraper le blond et d'effacer son sourire satisfait à coups de gifles, comme à Poudlard.

« Laisse tomber, Harry, lança Karim. Il n'est pas dans son état normal. On ne peut rien en tirer quand il est comme ça.

- Et en plus il entraîne Jared dans ses conneries.

- Jared est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait. Et puis, c'est lui qui a initié Draco à la drogue, pas l'inverse. Draco se fait plus de mal qu'à nous quand il est comme ça. Le point positif, c'est qu'il est jaloux.

- Jaloux, ça m'étonnerait. Allez viens, on va se saouler la gueule, » décréta Harry.

Karim éclata de rire et il suivit Harry dans le salon, où Draco dansait de manière très suggestive avec Olivier qui s'était placé derrière lui pendant que le blond discutait avec un voisin de Karim, le tout sur la musique de Vanilla Ice. Harry était au bord de la nausée…pour l'image et le son !

« Viens danser, Harry ! S'écria Jared en attrapant le Survivant par les hanches.

- Moi, danser sur « ice ice baby, » t'as vu la vierge toi, marmonna Harry en se servant un gin tonic. T'es gentil Jared, mais il est temps de me lâcher et d'aller planer ailleurs. »

Visiblement, Olivier n'appréciait que moyennement d'être ignoré par Draco et il préféra venir rejoindre Harry, qui plaisantait avec Karim. Bientôt, ils furent rejoints par Sirius, Lana, Ginny, Hermione et Charlie. A partir de cet instant, la soirée se déroula de manière plutôt agréable, entre rires, danses et discussions politiques. Voir Sirius, Ministre de la Magie, parler de politique moldue était hilarant pour Harry, juste comme ça, parce qu'aucun moldu présent ne savait qu'il était en présence de la personne la plus influente dans le monde sorcier. Les seuls ombres au tableau étaient les moments où Harry cherchait Draco du regard et qu'il le voyait saigner du nez, boire directement à la bouteille de champagne, se forcer à rire, faire comme si tout allait bien. Son sourire sans joie, ses gestes nerveux, son besoin d'oublier…Tout en lui rappelait à Harry l'image terrible du Détraqueur prêt à l'embrasser.

Harry tenta de se concentrer sur la conversation menée habilement par Sirius, mais il ne parvenait qu'à voir Draco partir en direction de la cuisine avec le voisin, et fermer la porte derrière lui. Un sentiment de rage, d'impuissance et de jalousie lui brûlait les entrailles. Il voulait entrer dans la cuisine et arracher Draco à l'étreinte du jeune homme, il voulait arracher Draco à la vision de certains hommes présents qui passaient leur temps à le déshabiller du regard. Trop obsédé par sa propre attirance, il n'imaginait pas que, peut être, si certains détaillaient Draco du regard, c'était à cause de son poids trop léger, de ses pupilles trop dilatées, de son air trop supérieur, ou simplement à cause de cette aura qui se dégageait de lui, sans qu'on puisse expliquer d'où elle venait. Harry serra les poings et son regard trouble rencontra celui de Ginny. Elle lui fit un sourire qui signifiait « je comprends, j'étais là aujourd'hui » et Harry lui renvoya une grimace qu'il pensait être un sourire.

Comment aurait-il réagi, lui, si un Détraqueur l'avait attaqué ? Comment aurait-il surmonté la douleur de voir son violeur en face, de devoir le soigner et d'ensuite, être agressé par un Détraqueur ; Détraqueur envoyé par le père d'un autre violeur, parce que pour lui, Draco était le coupable ? A bien y réfléchir, Harry aurait cherché à oublier, certainement. Pas de la même façon que Draco, mais il aurait tenté de regarder la vie en face après avoir voulu s'abandonner au baiser mortel. Harry comprenait Draco. Il ne cautionnait pas ses agissements de la soirée, mais il comprenait pourquoi Draco faisait cela. Son problème était qu'il ignorait comment agir face à la détresse de Draco. Il avait toujours été très doué pour prendre des décisions judicieuses au cœur de l'action, pour sauver des vies physiquement menacées, mais il avait toujours eu plus de mal dans le relationnel, étant lui-même parfois trop renfermé. Il avait toujours été incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments et il semblait que s'il était parvenu à dire à Ginny qu'il l'aimait, c'était justement parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas de toute son âme.

Son regard se posa sur le visage de Sirius. Il savait que son parrain allait devoir lui expliquer certaines choses concernant Crabbe Senior, et il se doutait de ce qu'il allait entendre. Cependant, il ne voulait pas entendre que Crabbe Senior avait attaqué Draco parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre et qu'il n'avait pas fini de faire parler de lui. Harry n'était pas stupide. Il avait parfaitement compris que le monde de Crabbe Senior s'était effondré après la bataille finale. Sa femme était morte, ses meilleurs amis – les Malfoy – avaient été embrassés par les Détraqueurs et son fils était en prison pour avoir torturé le fils Malfoy, traître à ses yeux. Pour lui, Draco était responsable de tout, car il avait trahi sa famille et ses amis. Pour lui, Draco n'avait pas été violé, il avait été puni. Crabbe Senior n'était pas sorti de sa cachette, guettant le moment où Draco sortirait de la sienne. Pendant toutes ces années où Draco s'était cru en sécurité loin du monde sorcier, il avait été une proie en devenir. Il avait été laissé en paix pour mieux être traqué par la suite.

Harry avait compris que Sirius, le plus grand soutien de Draco, était paradoxalement un allié précieux pour Crabbe Senior, et Harry savait que son parrain s'en voulait au-delà des mots. Une fois proclamé Ministre de la Magie, Sirius avait fait abolir la peine du Baiser du Détraqueur et cela avait donné le champ libre à Crabbe, car il était conscient que s'il se faisait prendre, il ne risquait pas le même sort que les Malfoy. Il risquait juste une peine d'emprisonnement, ce qui le rapprocherait de son fils qui lui manquait tant. Sachant que Draco était intelligent, Harry se doutait qu'il en avait tiré les mêmes conclusions et qu'il devait se sentir en danger constant. Restait à savoir quelles actions Crabbe Senior pourrait mener du fin fond de la prison d'Azkaban. Pour l'instant, Sirius avait ordonné qu'il ne soit pas en contact avec son fils ou avec Goyle, mais ils pourraient communiquer par voies souterraines, car Crabbe Senior connaissait du monde à Azkaban…L'attaque de Zabini en était une preuve.

Harry soupira et il se dit que Draco devait ressentir la même chose que lui, lorsque Voldemort passait son temps à tenter de le détruire. La différence était que Harry était entouré d'amis qui vivaient son calvaire à ses côtés, alors que Draco faisait le vide autour de lui.

Hermione lui prit la main et il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle était encore un peu pâle suite à sa rencontre avec le Détraqueur mais son sourire était chaleureux. Harry l'aimait à la folie et il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si elle n'était pas entré dans sa vie lorsqu'il avait onze ans. Aurait-il eu la force de se battre toutes ces années si Ron et Hermione ne l'avaient pas soutenu, supportant ses sautes d'humeur et ses angoisses, le laissant faire ses propres erreurs sans jamais rien lui reprocher ?

« Quelqu'un a vu Draco ? » Demanda soudain Olivier en regardant frénétiquement à droite et à gauche.

Harry ne répondit pas, Karim non plus.

« Il est entré dans la cuisine avec Elijah, déclara Jared.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il n'est pas allé là bas pour manger ? Interrogea Olivier avec hargne. Je vais lui défoncer la tête ! »

Personne ne releva la remarque, parce que personne ne pensait vraiment qu'Olivier était capable de défoncer la tête de quelqu'un. Seul Karim commença à lentement se diriger vers la cuisine, au cas où…

Harry le suivit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Lorsque Olivier ouvrit la porte, Harry s'arrêta net alors que Karim accéléra le pas. Harry eut un haut le cœur en voyant le voisin agenouillé devant Draco. Le médicomage avait les mains posées dans les cheveux du jeune homme, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, l'air complètement ailleurs alors qu'Elijah faisait aller et venir sa bouche avec ardeur sur le membre de Draco. Olivier claqua la porte et, quelques secondes plus tard, Karim entra dans la cuisine.

Harry se mit à courir, talonné par Sirius qui avait ordonné aux autres de rester dans le salon. Lorsque Harry entra, il vit Elijah recroquevillé dans un coin, terrorisé par la fureur d'Olivier, que Karim essayait tant bien que mal de contenir. Draco était assis sur le sol, remontant la fermeture éclair de son pantalon avec un air détaché, presque amusé. Il avait clairement décidé de pousser Olivier à bout et il y parvenait à la perfection. Sa lèvre inférieure était enflée, coupée en son milieu, un mince filet de sang coulant le long de son menton. Il avait aussi une marque rouge sur le haut de la joue. Harry n'avait même pas envie de l'aider à se relever. Il se tourna vers Karim et Olivier.

Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, Harry aurait volontiers éclaté de rire à la vue de Karim, accusant environ trente centimètres de moins qu'Olivier, tentant de le retenir en poussant des jurons pleins d'imagination.

« Laisse moi Karim ! Cria Olivier. Je vais lui exploser la tête ! T'es qu'une pute, Draco !

- Laisse le ! Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal, intervint Sirius en portant assistance à Karim.

- Et alors ! Ça ne justifie pas son comportement digne d'une fille de joie ! Hurla Olivier. Laissez moi juste deux minutes avec lui et après, on verra qui en voudra ! Tu n'as pas honte Draco ! »

Draco essuya sa lèvre du revers de la main et il offrit son sourire le plus dédaigneux à Olivier.

« Ça m'apprendra à sortir avec des intellectuels, lança-t-il d'un air mauvais. Pourquoi aurais-je honte, Olivier ?

- T'es qu'une merde. Comment tu peux faire ça ? Te faire sucer par des mecs que tu ne connais même pas ? S'exclama Olivier.

- Je le connais très bien, se défendit Draco en prenant appuis sur la table pour se relever.

- Quel est son prénom ? Demanda Harry en montrant Elijah du doigt avec agacement.

- Heu…Voisindudessous ? Interrogea Draco au bord du fou rire.

- J'y crois pas ! S'écria Karim en tenant toujours Olivier. Pourquoi tu fais ça, Draco ? Pourquoi tu veux tellement être détesté ? Tu vas trop loin. Respecte un peu le mec qui s'agenouille devant toi quand même. »

Draco fixa longuement Karim avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il confirma les craintes de Harry lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche.

« Ne t'en fais pas Karim, j'ai retenu ton prénom, c'est déjà bien, répondit Draco avec désinvolture. Après tout, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir comment les autres s'appellent, tant que j'ai le nom du roi de la fellation. Tu seras toujours numéro un dans ce domaine. »

Karim pâlit violemment et il lâcha Olivier.

« Oh putain, t'aurais pas dû ! Olivier, déchire lui la gueule, j'en ai rien à faire. Mais avant, Draco, tu dégages de chez moi. Jamais on ne m'avait insulté de la sorte.

- Ok, tout le monde se calme ! Ordonna Harry. Olivier, rentre chez toi. Vous vous expliquerez demain. Sirius, tu m'aides à ramener Draco chez lui.

- Regardez qui prend les choses en mains, comme d'habitude. Saint Potter, lança Draco en reprenant sa bouteille de champagne. Que ferait le monde sans lui ?

- Ta gueule Draco, ça suffit ! Aboya Sirius.

- Surveille ton vocabulaire, Sirius ! Un homme de ton rang ne devrait pas être aussi vulgaire, » ironisa Draco.

Sirius ferma les yeux et il les frotta avec son pouce et son index. Il allait exploser, Harry le savait.

« C'est amusant que tu parles de vulgarité, Draco, susurra Sirius avec un regard glacial. Dis moi, qu'est ce qui est plus vulgaire, selon toi ? Moi qui dis « ta gueule » ou toi qui mets ton pénis dans la bouche d'un mec que tu ne connais pas, dans la cuisine de tes amis ? Hum ? Avant de parler, Draco, réfléchis. La vulgarité n'est pas seulement dans les mots. Elle est dans les actes, et à ce niveau là, Draco, tu nous surpasses tous. Regarde-toi, tu es pathétique. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche, puis il la referma aussitôt. Harry lui fit signe de se taire et il le prit par la taille pour l'aider à marcher. Sirius salua les autres, puis il alla chercher leurs manteaux avant de suivre Harry et Draco hors de l'appartement. Tous trois transplanèrent jusqu'à chez Draco, lequel était devenu étonnamment silencieux. Sirius jeta les habits sur le canapé et Draco s'assit sur la table basse du salon, le regard baissé, cherchant à retrouver ses esprits. Harry s'installa sur le canapé et son regard fut aussitôt attiré par le cahier bleu qui trônait sur la table basse, à côté de Draco. Il leva un sourcil et Sirius lui fit un sourire fatigué en faisant apparaître trois cafés.

« Le cahier était derrière la bibliothèque, répondit Sirius à la demande muette de Harry.

- Non, murmura Draco d'un air las, quelqu'un l'a remis derrière la bibliothèque.

- Content de te voir de retour parmi les vivants, ironisa Sirius. Ecoute mon grand, je sais que tu as passé la pire des journées possibles, je sais que tu veux faire le vide autour de toi, mais arrête de te faire mal. Je ne peux pas accepter de te regarder sans rien dire alors excuse moi d'avance si je vais être un peu dur avec toi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes leçons de moral.

- Non mais regarde toi ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de te faire !

- C'est juste une fois, expliqua Draco d'un air excédé. Je ne suis pas accro, je gère totalement alors arrête de t'en faire, Sirius. Pour moi, c'est juste un moyen de planer, de tout oublier et je n'ai pas envie que tu me juges.

- Draco, je ne tolère pas ton comportement face aux drogues ! S'exclama Sirius en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Tu connais les ravages qu'elles font aux Moldus ! Tu sais à quel point c'est dur pour eux de sortir de l'addiction et toi, avec une insolence inadmissible, tu utilises ces produits sans t'inquiéter parce que tu sais qu'en tant que Sorcier de Sang Pur, ces choses ne peuvent pas te rendre physiquement accro. Par respect pour ceux qui n'ont pas ta chance, qui sont dépendants de ces produits et qui se battent pour s'en sortir, tu devrais éviter d'en prendre. Et puis, tu risques la dépendance mentale malgré tout alors arrête de jouer avec le feu. Arrête de te punir sans arrêt, Draco. »

Il s'approcha de Draco pour l'étreindre mais le blond recula vivement.

« Tu as été beaucoup trop loin ce soir, poursuivit Sirius en regardant Draco palper sa joue douloureuse. As-tu pensé aux conséquences si Olivier allait s'amuser à dire à tout le monde sorcier que son héros s'explose la tête à coup de drogues et d'alcool ? Draco, je me suis porté garant pour toi au Ministère et, si on te retire ton emploi de consultant, on va aussi me demander des explications ! Je n'ai pas enduré toutes ces années de solitude et de misère pour qu'on me traite à nouveau comme un pestiféré ! Et pense à toi ! Si jamais on apprenait que tu abuses de substances toxiques moldues, les journaux ne te laisseraient plus en paix. Demande à Harry ce que ça fait d'être harcelé par les média. Ils peuvent faire très mal. Bordel, Draco, tu es médicomage ! Te rends tu compte des dégâts que tu pourrais causer si tu persévérais à t'en mettre plein le nez !

- ça suffit Sirius ! J'en ai marre de toi et de ta prétendue inquiétude pour moi ! Tonna Draco en se relevant. Arrête un peu de jouer les anges gardiens et analyse clairement tes motivations avant de me sortir tes tirades déchirantes ! Tu sais ce que tu es ? Un hypocrite ! Le pire que j'aie jamais rencontré…et pourtant, j'en ai rencontrés. Si tu as voulu prendre soin de moi, ce n'est pas parce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais parce que ça relève de quelques points ta côte de popularité. Le brave Ministre qui donne dans le social avec l'autre trépané qui s'est fait passer pour mort ! Voilà ce que tu veux : te donner bonne conscience parce qu'à chaque fois que tu me regardes, tu remercies Merlin que ça me soit arrivé à moi, et pas à ton filleul !

- Draco, ce n'est pas…, commença Sirius dont le visage était livide.

- Pour ton information, coupa Draco en accompagnant ses paroles avec ses mains, quand mes lèvres bougent, ça veut dire que je suis en train de parler, alors tu évites de m'interrompre. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ni de ta protection. Garde ta pitié, tes bonnes intentions et va trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour te donner bonne conscience. Et arrête de me prendre pour un crétin congénital ! Je sais très bien que si tu m'as caché les informations concernant Crabbe Senior et le fait qu'il veuille me faire payer, c'est parce que tu ne veux pas être embarrassé publiquement. Imagine comme ça ferait tâche sur ton CV si j'avais dit à la presse que le Ministre et ses Aurors avaient été incapables de mettre la main sur lui avant qu'il ne m'attaque. Tu me traites comme une pauvre petite chose sans défense, c'est lamentable. »

Harry voulut intervenir mais le regard haineux de Draco, sa respiration saccadée, son corps tendu comme s'il allait attaquer l'en dissuadèrent. Mieux valait laisser passer l'orage avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Sirius fixait Draco, une expression de douleur mélangée à de la fierté se lisait sur son visage.

« C'est ce que tu penses, Draco ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu cassée. C'est le cocktail drogues et alcool qui te fait dire n'importe quoi ? Ou alors c'est la vérité ?

- Maintenant, Sirius, qui est pathétique ? Ricana Draco en se massant les tempes. Avant de balancer devant tout le monde que mon comportement est vulgaire et j'en passe…Regarde toi bien. Comment s'appelle la fille avec laquelle tu as couché hier soir ? Tu la respectes ? Tu vas la revoir ou tu vas faire exactement la même chose que moi : passer à quelqu'un d'autre et laisser les sentiments de côté ? Avant de dire que je tourne comme une prostituée, demande toi ce que toi tu fais ! Ce n'est pas parce que moi je m'envoie en l'air avec des hommes que je suis plus sale que toi ; toi qui profites de ta position de Ministre pour sortir avec des filles qui ne dépassent jamais les 20 ans ! J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, Sirius : ta jeunesse est passée et tu ne la retrouveras jamais, pas même si tu couches avec des gens qui ont la moitié de ton âge ! Avant de juger ce que je fais, procède à une introspection. Tu es incapable de prendre soin de toi alors comment ose-tu venir me dire que ce que je fais est mal ?

- Justement, articula Sirius d'un air un peu trop calme. J'ai perdu ma jeunesse et je ne veux pas que tu perdes la tienne, Draco. Ça fait quatre ans que tu survis et il est temps que tu vives. Maintenant, si c'est là ce que tu penses de moi, je devrais te laisser te démerder tout seul.

- Tu devrais, oui, » confirma Draco en tournant les talons pour se rendre dans la cuisine où il prit un verre d'eau.

Sirius lança un regard las à Harry qui lui fit un petit sourire compatissant.

« Il ne le pense pas, déclara Harry à voix basse.

- Je ne sais pas, Harry, murmura Sirius. Reste avec lui cette nuit, s'il te plait. Demain aussi. Et si jamais il retouche à ses cochonneries, tu le prends par la peau des fesses et tu l'amènes au « White Castel. » C'est un hôtel de luxe dans lequel il pourra passer une semaine tranquille, loin du stress et de cette drogue qu'il se fout dans le nez. Je leur téléphonerai demain matin pour réserver deux suites, au cas où.

- On ne va pas le forcer à y aller, objecta Harry.

- S'il ne touche pas à la drogue, non, il n'aura pas besoin d'y aller. Dans le cas contraire, je suis prêt à l'obliger à s'y rendre et à en assumer les conséquences. Si tu ne veux pas le faire, il n'y a pas de problème, Kingsley aime bien Draco et inversement. »

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Kingsley était un bel homme, musclé, à la peau aussi noire que l'ébène, ce qui lui valait un succès certain. Harry refusait de laisser Draco en compagnie d'un autre rival potentiel.

« Arrête, Harry, reprit Sirius. Tous les hommes qui posent le regard sur Draco ne sont pas forcément attirés par lui ! Je t'accorde qu'il a un charisme qui lui vaut d'être assez convoité, mais il n'est pas irrésistible, il est temps que tu t'en rendes compte sinon tu vas devenir fou. »

Sur ce, Sirius étreignit Harry et il transplana hors de l'appartement, laissant son filleul seul, les yeux rivés sur le cahier bleu. Il le prit avec précaution et il rejoignit Draco dans la cuisine. Le blond était assis sur le plan de travail, une tasse de thé fumante dans la main. Il semblait un peu plus calme mais ses gestes restaient secs. Une fois encore, Harry tressaillit devant sa beauté surréaliste, ternie par sa maigreur. Il avait l'air trop vulnérable, trop fragile et Harry comprit alors que la perte de poids de Draco détournait l'attention de ses prétendants éventuels. Draco n'était plus un bel homme au corps attirant, c'était un bel homme trop maigre, trop maladivement maigre. Peut être était ce son moyen de défense pour qu'on arrête de le dévisager, pour qu'on arrête d'être sexuellement attiré par lui. Harry commençait à se dire qu'il avait raison lorsque le regard froid de Draco se posa sur lui. Il s'installa en silence sur une chaise et il tendit le cahier bleu à son propriétaire. Draco lui fit signe qu'il n'en voulait pas et Harry le posa sur la table.

« Tu as fait du thé, » dit-il en montrant la tasse du doigt.

Draco hocha la tête et il fixa Harry d'un air énigmatique.

« Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ? J'ai dû te décevoir ce soir, n'est ce pas ? Tu n'as donc rien à me reprocher ?

- Si, j'ai un tas de choses à te dire mais je pense que ce soir, tu es trop explosé pour pouvoir vraiment mémoriser quoi que ce soit. Comme je n'ai pas envie de me répéter, j'attendrai demain pour t'accabler de reproches, répondit Harry en lui faisant un petit sourire indulgent.

- Peut être que demain, je serai trop honteux pour te le dire alors je préfère le faire maintenant. Harry, je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai complètement déraillé ce soir. » Murmura Draco en baissant les yeux.

Harry se leva lentement et il prit la main de Draco dans la sienne. Il caressa sa joue du revers de son autre main. Draco pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour effleurer la main de Harry avec sa joue.

« Draco, ce soir j'ai vu un ami qui souffrait tellement qu'il a eu besoin de s'exploser la tête et de faire mal à ceux qui l'aimaient, déclara Harry d'une voix calme et grave. Je pense que cette journée restera gravée dans ma mémoire comme une des pires, parce que j'étais impuissant face à ton désarroi. Tu avais raison, si j'avais fait mon travail correctement, je n'aurais pas constamment cette horrible image de toi, t'abandonnant dans les bras du Détraqueur. Jamais je ne me remettrai du fait que tu aies momentanément souhaité perdre ton âme.

- Perdre son âme, c'est perdre la mémoire, chuchota Draco en détournant la tête pour contempler l'évier comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante du monde. C'était juste une pulsion de mort, ça ne se reproduira plus. Je vais bien.

- Combien de poids as-tu perdu depuis ton retour ? Interrogea Harry.

- Je ne sais pas. Huit ou neuf kilos. Je n'ai jamais été épais de toutes façons. Mais je t'assure que ça va, je gère parfaitement. »

Harry soupira et il se rapprocha de Draco, jusqu'à se retrouver entre les jambes du blond. Il prit doucement sa taille entre ses mains et il fixa Draco si intensément que le jeune médicomage crut qu'il allait en pleurer.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de réconfort, déclara Draco d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre malgré son léger tremblement.

- Mais moi, j'ai besoin d'être réconforté, répondit Harry en sentant que ses dernières défenses étaient en train de céder.

- Oh… » Fut la seule chose que Draco fut capable de dire avant que ses bras ne viennent entourer les épaules de Harry pour l'attirer contre lui dans une douce étreinte. Harry serra la taille de Draco d'un bras pendant que de son autre main, il se débarrassait de ses lunettes. Il enfouit ensuite sa tête dans le cou délicatement parfumé du blond. Harry devait admettre que, malgré son comportement instable, Draco était très sécurisant. Son corps était magnétique et il semblait à Harry que rien ne pouvait lui arriver tant qu'il était à l'abri de ces deux bras qui l'enlaçaient avec tendresse. Il étreignit plus étroitement la taille de Draco, humant son odeur comme si elle était vitale pour lui, comme si cette fragrance était la seule qui pouvait le rendre pleinement complet.

« Je voudrais que tu n'appartiennes qu'à moi, murmura Harry d'une voix inaudible contre la peau de Draco.

- Que dis-tu ? Demanda Draco en se reculant un peu pour plonger son regard dans celui, étonnamment brillant, de Harry.

- Tu sens bon, » mentit Harry, bien que cela n'ait pas vraiment été un mensonge.

Draco sembla un peu mal à l'aise et il repoussa doucement Harry.

« Sers toi un thé, dit-il en se mettant debout, je vais aller prendre une douche pendant ce temps.

- Si tu as besoin d'être seul, il te suffit de me dire de partir.

- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste qu'il y a à peine une heure, j'étais dans la bouche de ce mec alors…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! S'écria Harry avec dégoût. Je suis traumatisé à vie par cette image alors passe moi les détails et va te laver !

- Tu seras encore là quand j'aurai fini ? Demanda Draco d'un air affreusement gêné.

- Seulement si tu le veux. »

Draco hocha la tête et il se rendit dans la salle de bains. Il fut tenté de se frapper la tête contre le rebord du lavabo mais il se contenta de s'insulter intérieurement. Il avait voulu faire le vide autour de lui et, en une soirée, il était parvenu à se faire détester par tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Au lieu de se sentir soulagé, comme il s'y attendait, il avait l'impression que son cœur et sa gorge étaient serrés dans des étaux. Il était incapable de s'expliquer pourquoi il faisait tout de travers mais ce qu'il savait après cette soirée, c'était que le peu de respect qu'il avait pour lui-même s'était envolé à la minute où il était entré dans la cuisine avec le voisin, dont le nom lui était définitivement sorti de l'esprit.

Pendant que Draco laissait couler l'eau brûlante sur son corps, Harry était en proie à un dilemme de taille. Le cahier bleu semblait l'appeler et il ferma les yeux pour ne surtout pas le voir. La curiosité allait l'emporter sur la raison et Harry serra convulsivement sa tasse pour s'occuper les mains. Il avait toujours été curieux, et, depuis son entrée dans le monde sorcier, la plupart de ses découvertes venaient du fait qu'il avait surpris des conversations, trouvé des indices en écoutant aux portes ou en se servant de sa cape d'invisibilité. Ces découvertes avaient conduit à résoudre un grand nombre de problèmes comme retrouver la pierre Philosophale ou…Haïr Sirius…De toute évidence, il n'y avait pas que du bon à écouter aux portes.

Harry prit le carnet et il feuilleta ses pages blanches d'une manière distraite, pesant le pour et le contre. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, c'était de l'ingérence dans la vie privée de Draco.

_Oui,_ pensa-t-il, _mais peut être que ce cahier contient des dessins et des croquis exceptionnels et, grâce à moi, Draco deviendra aussi connu que Léonard De Vinci. Allez, juste la première page…Uniquement pour rendre service à Draco. Il a raison, je suis un Saint ! Non, c'est ignoble._

Poussé par la curiosité et le besoin de faire de Draco un artiste reconnu, il ouvrit le cahier à la première page et il lança le sortilège faisant apparaître l'encre. L'écriture de Draco était déliée et penchée, agréable pour les yeux. Harry imaginait le blond, calmement installé chez lui, écrivant avec grâce des mots qui ne demandaient qu'à être lus.

_J'avais raison, cette écriture est presque…Artistique. Juste une page, une toute petite page et j'arrête_.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et son regard se reporta sur la première page.

_« Mardi 15 novembre. _

_Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'écris ces lignes car, pour être complètement honnête, je n'en ai aucune envie et je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Il paraît que ça pourrait m'aider à y voir plus clair, seulement voilà, j'y vois déjà très clairement mais personne ne semble me croire…Et par « personne, » j'entends Sirius et la psychologue qu'il m'a forcé à aller consulter. Au bout de cinq lignes, je sais déjà que je ne ferai pas lire cela à la psy. _

_Je m'explique. _

_Après deux mois de forcing intense, Sirius est parvenu à me faire aller à un des milliers de rendez vous qu'il avait pris avec elle. Le seul point positif, à mon avis, c'est qu'elle est très jolie. Malheureusement pour elle, je n'ai rien à lui dire. Je suis arrivé dans son cabinet et je me suis installé (jusque là, rien d'anormal, ma santé mentale est au beau fixe.)_

_Elle m'a demandé pourquoi je venais la voir et là…Silence radio. Je me suis contenté de la fixer avec dédain, comme j'ai toujours su le faire. Elle a attendu gentiment que je parle…En vain. Au bout d'une heure, elle m'a donné rendez vous pour la fin de la semaine. Je suis resté muet comme une carpe et ça a semblé la mettre mal à l'aise. Peut être a-t-elle des problèmes personnels à régler quant à son angoisse du silence. A la fin de la séance, elle m'a dit de tenir un journal dans lequel j'étais censé parler à ma douleur. _

_Question : Comment diable s'adresse-t-on à la douleur ? Dois je la tutoyer ou la vouvoyer ? Et, surtout, si je n'ai pas mal, dois-je inventer une douleur quelconque ? Parce que, visiblement, tout le monde veut que je souffre, c'est agaçant. En quelle langue dois-je leur dire que je vais bien ?_

_Bon, j'ai bien cette impulsion féroce d'aller me cacher dans un trou de souris dès qu'on me regarde, mais je n'appellerais pas cela de la douleur…Je dirais que c'est une gêne. J'ai aussi cette boule dans la gorge, elle ne me quitte jamais, et j'ai peur du moindre bruit quand je suis seul, mais ce n'est pas douloureux…c'est gênant. C'est également gênant d'aller faire mes courses, d'aller suivre mes cours, de croiser des gens, de regarder Sirius dans les yeux._

_Enfin bref, me voici devant ce cahier et j'ai envie d'aller voir la psy pour lui parler un peu de sa propre angoisse face à moi. Mon silence et, Merlin sait quoi d'autre, la poussent à utiliser cette idée de thérapie par l'écriture comme un écran qu'elle met entre nous pour se protéger. Quelque chose me dit que je lui plais…Je fais cet effet depuis mon arrivée ici et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Plus je me renferme, plus on tente de m'aborder. Prenez mon voisin du dessous, Jarod ou quelque chose comme ça, il est systématiquement en train d'essayer d'entamer la discussion avec moi, il m'invite sans arrêt à boire un verre chez lui…L'idée même de me retrouver seul avec ce mec et sa perversion me terrorise et m'écoeure. La dernière fois, j'étais avec lui dans l'ascenseur et j'ai constaté qu'il humait l'air ! Il m'a dit qu'il aimait mon parfum. J'ai failli vomir sur place. Il est plus fort que moi, ça se voit. Que ferai-je s'il essayait de…Je dois envisager sérieusement de déménager. _

_C'est étrange, plus j'écris et plus j'ai l'impression de m'alléger. Peut être est ce un bien. Je vais continuer et, parallèlement, j'écrirai un autre journal dans lequel je me lamenterai et j'insulterai ma douleur. La psy sera contente et je pourrai commencer à l'analyser parce qu'elle en a besoin. Je suspecte Sirius d'avoir choisi cette fille parce qu'il la trouve à son goût. Personnellement, je la considère comme une belle femme mais j'ai vu plus belle. Fleur Delacour par exemple. Ou les jumelles Patil. Pansy a un charme particulier, même si elle n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler une beauté. La fille Weasley aussi est mignonne. Pas comme son abruti de frère. _

_Je ne vais pas parler de Poudlard, c'est trop dur. Je n'ai pas envie d'aborder ce sujet…Jamais plus. Le géant, Hagrid, est mort avant la bataille finale et c'est tant mieux. J'espère qu'ils ont rasé sa baraque miteuse. Je hais tout ce qui se rattache à Poudlard…à part Pansy et Luna. Dire qu'elles me croient mort. Quelque part, ce n'est pas faux, je SUIS mort. J'en mourais de honte si on me retrouvait un jour. Ils doivent tous bien rire là bas : les Weasley, Potter, et tous ceux que j'ai martyrisé à Poudlard. « Draco Malfoy est un faible. Il a eu ce qu'il méritait. » Peut être ont-ils raison. _

_J'ai longuement analysé mon comportement d'adolescent (je viens d'avoir 19 ans, dois je me considérer comme un adolescent ou plutôt comme un jeune adulte...Personnellement, je me sens…Vieux.) et je n'ai pas aimé le garçon que j'étais. Il n'existe pas une personne que je n'ai pas blessée à cette époque. Des professeurs aux élèves, en passant par les parents d'élèves ; je m'en suis pris à tout le monde. Peut être essayais-je de décharger sur eux l'ambiance pesante qui régnait chez moi. Je ne peux pas dire que mes parents m'aient brutalisé, ce serait un mensonge. Mais leur froideur, leur façon de soudoyer tout le monde, comme s'ils pensaient que seul, je n'arriverais à rien, leur façon de m'acheter, de me faire taire dès que j'ouvrais la bouche…Tout cela a contribué à faire de moi le petit crétin qui avait besoin de marcher sur tout le monde. La seule chose dont j'étais persuadé, c'était de ma supériorité due à mon sang pur. Quand j'y pense, ce sont des « sangs purs » qui m'ont souillé à jamais, c'est ironique. _

_Finalement, ma psy va être contente car une chose est douloureuse, vraiment douloureuse quand j'y pense. J'étais vierge. _

_Je n'avais même jamais embrassé qui que ce soit. _

_Et ça, ça fait mal._

_Je voudrais tellement qu'on me laisse seul, que plus personne ne tente de me parler ou de me faire aller mieux. _

_Je vais peut être me faire tatouer « je vais bien » sur le front, pour rassurer tout le monde et pour éviter d'avoir envie de pleurer à chaque fois que je prononce ces trois mots qui sonnent faux. »_

Harry releva les yeux et il sentit ses mains trembler sous le journal. Il se frotta la nuque en fermant ses paupières. Il en avait trop lu, ou pas assez, mais il avait besoin de savoir. Il avait l'impression que, de cette manière, il entrait en communication avec Draco, que Draco s'ouvrait à lui. Il tourna les pages et il s'arrêta au hasard.

_« 31 décembre._

_J'ai menti à Sirius en lui disant que j'étais invité à passer le réveillon chez mon voisin, Jared. Il m'a invité mais j'ai décliné son offre. Je veux juste être tranquille. Je n'ai pas envie de faire la fête. Je ne veux voir personne, mais personne ne semble le comprendre._

_J'ai découvert une chose étrange : plus j'écris dans ce cahier, et moins j'ai envie de manger. Et j'aime cette sensation de faim. Je peux la contrôler. J'ai un pouvoir sur elle. Et quand j'ai faim, je ne pense pas à autre chose. Je ne pense pas à ça. C'est comme lorsque je cours jusqu'à l'épuisement…Je me sens libre de choisir ma douleur. »_

_« 17 mars._

_J'ai constamment l'impression qu'ils sont avec moi, qu'ils me suivent partout où je vais. Ils sont tapis dans l'ombre, attendant que je me sente mieux pour ressurgir. J'entends leurs rires ignobles et je sens leurs présences indésirables, leurs souffles sur ma nuque, leurs mains sur moi. J'ai beau les refouler dans un coin de ma mémoire, ils parviennent toujours à remonter à la surface et à me gifler au moment où je m'y attends le moins. _

_En jouissant en moi, c'est comme s'ils m'avaient injecté un cancer particulièrement abject, qui me ronge lentement, qui me fait perdre toute envie de sourire. J'aurais dû me débattre plus fort. _

_Jamais plus je ne perdrai le contrôle. Je préfère mourir que de ne rien maîtriser. Je veux redevenir celui que j'étais avant, confiant et insouciant. Je me croyais indestructible. Et je les considérais comme mes amis. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment n'ai-je pas prévu ce qui allait arriver ? Tout est de ma faute, c'est clair. _

_Potter n'aurait jamais fait des choix aussi crétins que les miens. Il avait ses amis, des amis qui auraient donné leurs vies pour lui, comme il aurait donné la sienne pour eux ou pour leurs familles. J'ai toujours été choqué d'apprendre qu'il avait mis sa vie en danger pour sauver la sœur de Ron Weasley…Je ne l'aurais jamais fait à sa place. C'est peut être pour ça qu'il est un héros et que je suis devenu le jouet de ceux que je considérais comme mes amis. Pourtant, je n'admire pas Potter. Loin de là. Penser à lui me rend presque nauséeux. _

_Je l'ai attendu. Lorsqu'ils m'ont transporté dans la cabane, j'ai pensé que Potter viendrait m'aider…Comme j'avais tort une fois de plus ! Pansy avait les deux jambes cassées et pourtant, elle a essayé de se traîner jusqu'à moi. Lui, il n'a pas bougé. _

_Il les a vu m'emmener et peut être a-t-il souri. Je pensais que nous avions enterré l'animosité entre nous lorsque nous étions dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Pour la Granger ou le Weasley, il serait venu…Mais pour moi, non. Sincèrement, j'avais confiance en Potter. Je pensais que je pouvais mettre ma vie entre ses mains. Il était la seule personne en qui j'avais une confiance aveugle. Est-il possible que je n'aie vraiment fait aucun bon choix de toute ma vie ? Jusqu'au moment où ils ont forcé en moi, j'ai cru qu'il viendrait. Lorsque Marcus Flint est entré dans la cabane, j'ai pensé que c'était Potter. _

_Personne ne se serait mis en danger pour moi. Je les comprends, moi-même, je ne me serais pas aidé…Un traître doublé d'un petit prétentieux, fils à papa, c'est tout à fait normal de ne pas vouloir que je m'en sorte. _

_C'est gagné parce que je ne m'en sors pas. _

_J'essaye de garder la tête hors de l'eau mais je sombre chaque jour un peu plus. Seul l'ami de Jared, Karim, est un rayon de soleil pour moi. Il a ce regard volontaire et doux qui vous laisse penser que tout ira bien, qu'il suffit de s'accrocher. Il est fascinant. _

_J'ai surmonté mes préjugés sur l'homosexualité mais je n'envisage pas de toucher un autre homme, même si je sais que Karim est tombé amoureux de moi. Ça me dérange un peu, ça me met très mal à l'aise mais je gère la situation. _

_Il faut que j'arrête de ressasser toujours les mêmes choses, je dois parvenir à oublier, à me persuader qu'il n'est rien arrivé. _

_Que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. _

_Je pense que je vais aller courir. »_

Harry releva la tête et il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait silencieusement. Comment Draco avait-il pu penser, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que Harry l'avait délibérément laissé se faire violer ? Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il fallait qu'il lui avoue qu'il avait lu son journal pour aborder le sujet de la cabane. Harry était dévasté intérieurement. Il s'était toujours senti coupable et, il se rendait compte que Draco était d'accord avec lui…Pour une fois.

Il essuya ses yeux et il tenta de respirer plus calmement pour diminuer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. L'être qu'il aimait plus que tout avait eu confiance en lui à un moment donné. Draco l'avait attendu et Harry n'avait pas pu être là pour lui, et pourtant, il avait essayé. Il tourna les pages distraitement, en sachant que rien de ce qu'il pourrait faire ou dire ne parviendrait à aider Draco. Il devait l'accepter et arrêter d'avoir peur de perdre Draco, parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment eu.

_« 15 juillet._

_Trop bourré pour écrire. »_

_« 29 octobre._

_Raide défoncé. Dormir. »_

_« 31 Octobre._

_C'est Halloween et, franchement, je m'en moque. Karim m'a embrassé la semaine dernière. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas repoussé ! Au lieu de cela, je lui ai rendu son baiser !_

_Je me dégoûte. _

_Cela fait une semaine que je l'évite, ainsi que Jared par la même occasion. Sirius dit que ce n'est pas un drame et que j'aurais pu tomber sur pire, parce que Karim est très bel homme. Je suis d'accord avec lui, Karim est beau, mais KARIM EST UN HOMME ! Il n'y a donc que moi que ça choque ?_

_Sirius m'a sorti un petit discours made in lui, m'expliquant qu'il était normal que Karim soit attiré par moi, parce que, moi aussi, je suis très beau…Tout le monde est beau, c'est formidable de voir le monde selon Sirius ! _

_Le monde selon Draco Malfoy est un tout petit peu plus compliqué, j'en ai bien peur. Je comprends Sirius cependant. Pour lui, toute personne susceptible de le faire sortir de son oppressante solitude est la bienvenue. Il se moque qu'il s'agisse d'hommes ou de femmes, même si je reste intimement convaincu qu'il a une préférence très nette pour les femmes puisque je ne l'ai jamais vu en compagnie d'hommes. Il en a déjà dragués, mais sortir avec eux, c'est différent. C'est quelqu'un qui a énormément besoin d'affection mais qui est incapable de le montrer. J'aimerais l'aider mais, étant moi-même un sclérosé affectif, j'aurais du mal à faire quoi que ce soit. _

_Si seulement j'arrivais à m'ouvrir un peu plus sur l'extérieur, peut être… »_

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix de Draco.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda Draco, simplement vêtu d'un peignoir de bain sombre.

- Je…Pardonne moi…Je suis désolé, vraiment, balbutia Harry.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu peux le lire, puisque quelqu'un l'a déjà probablement lu avant toi, avant de le reposer derrière la bibliothèque.

- Draco, je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir pu t'aider…

- Je ne veux rien savoir, Potter, coupa Draco. Rien n'est jamais arrivé, tu comprends ? Rien. Jamais. »

Soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent et il mit une main sur sa bouche en courrant vers les toilettes, où il vida le contenu de son estomac. Harry attendit patiemment que Draco sorte de la salle de bains, pâle et un peu honteux.

« Dans quel état tu t'es mis, Draco, constata Harry sur un ton qui ne contenait aucun reproche. Pourquoi tu te fais mal comme ça ? Tu ne mérites pas ça.

- Tu n'en sais rien, Harry, répondit Draco d'une voix éteinte. Peut être que si, peut être que je le mérite. Et puis, qui te dit que je me fais mal ?

- Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu, nous reparlerons de tout cela demain. »

Harry se leva et il prit la main de Draco pour l'accompagner dans sa chambre. Draco resta un moment figé, et Harry lui fit signe d'enlever son peignoir.

« Je…Je dors uniquement en boxer, rappela Draco d'un air ennuyé.

- Et alors ?

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me voie à moitié nu.

- Pourtant la dernière fois, tu étais en boxer devant moi, remarqua Harry avec un sourire amusé.

- Toi aussi, tu étais à moitié nu, ce n'est pas pareil. Ça me gène de montrer mon corps devant quelqu'un qui est habillé, c'est tout. Et puis, je voulais te provoquer pour que tu sortes de chez moi, la dernière fois.

- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour te rincer l'œil ? Questionna Harry en éclatant d'un rire agréable alors qu'il ôtait son tee-shirt.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…Potter tu vas me rendre dingue à tout prendre au pied de la lettre ! »

Harry jeta ses chaussures et ses chaussettes hors de la chambre et il fit ensuite glisser son pantalon sur ses cuisses parfaitement musclées. Il haussa ensuite les épaules, pour dire à Draco que cela n'avait rien de compliqué, et il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder le blond alors qu'il se retournait pour enlever son peignoir. Plus le tissus glissait, révélant le dos de Draco, plus Harry étouffait des jurons, une main devant sa bouche. Les côtes et les omoplates de Draco ressortaient d'une manière très prononcée et Harry pouvait même voir chaque os le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il s'approcha et il prit le peignoir pour le poser sur une chaise, puis il caressa son dos en le poussant doucement jusqu'au lit. Il ouvrit les couvertures et Draco s'y glissa sans protester. Harry passa le bout de ses doigts sur la joue meurtrie du jeune homme et il embrassa son front.

« Il faut que tu manges, Draco, déclara Harry. Il faut vraiment que tu manges. »

Il se tourna pour partir mais la voix de Draco le rappela.

« C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas de moi ? Parce que je suis trop maigre. Ou alors c'est juste parce que tu m'as eu et que, par conséquent, je n'ai plus aucun intérêt pour toi. »

Le sang de Harry se glaça dans ses veines et il fit volte face. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que Draco puisse avoir une vision aussi erronée des choses. Il respira lentement, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre son calme, de ne pas hurler sur Draco. Il s'accroupit pour que son visage soit à la même hauteur que celle de son ange déchu.

« J'espère que tu plaisantes, dit-il en caressant les cheveux soyeux de son vis-à-vis. Tu es, effectivement, beaucoup trop maigre mais, Draco, tu restes pour moi l'être le plus séduisant de la planète. Et cela ne changera pas, que tu pèses 50 ou 150 kilos. Dans l'état actuel des choses, j'avoue que je préfèrerais que tu accuses 150 kilos sur la balance. Je te désire comme je n'ai jamais désiré personne, mais je refuse de me contenter d'une relation purement sexuelle. Ce n'est pas de toi, dont je ne veux pas. C'est de tous ces mecs qui gravitent autour de toi dont je ne veux pas.

- Oh je t'en prie, Harry ! Ils ne sont pas si nombreux que tu le dis ! Et puis, avant de voir les quatre types qui me courent après, regarde un peu le nombre impressionnant de gens, hommes et femmes confondus, qui te tournent autour, qui te dévorent des yeux. Tu es totalement aveugle ! Tu es Harry Potter, le Survivant ! Le beau gosse par excellence si on se place d'un point de vue moldu. Qui ne craquerait pas sur un brun ténébreux aux yeux verts, Harry ? Tu sais pourquoi les gays qui ne pensent qu'au sexe viennent vers moi ? Parce que toi, tu n'es pas officiellement reconnu comme gay, alors que moi, je le suis et j'ai une solide réputation de « Draco couche toi là. » Je ne m'en plains pas, j'ai voulu que les choses soient ainsi. Mais toi, tu ne vois rien, tu es complètement aveugle. Un nombre impressionnant de gens veut aimer Harry Potter. Rien en commun avec les trois loosers qui veulent se faire Draco Malfoy. Alors arrête de parler, Harry, parce que tu ne sais pas. Tu ne vois pas.

- Je pense que tu as tort, murmura Harry en effleurant la joue de Draco. Je vois. Je ne vois que toi. Et si je te dis tout ça se soir, c'est parce que j'ai besoin que tu l'entendes, même si ça me rassure de savoir que demain, tu auras tout oublié. Je crève d'envie d'être avec toi, Draco. J'ai mal aux bras à force de ne pas pouvoir te tenir contre moi. C'est toi qui es aveugle, petit con.

- Surveille ton vocabulaire, soupira Draco. Je suis désolé, Harry, mais je n'ai rien d'autre à t'offrir que ce que je donne habituellement. Je n'ai pas envie d'une relation suivie ; pas d'attaches.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que…Je ne sais pas…Je trouve ça trop intime. Le jeu de la séduction, on peut le contrôler, pas le relationnel.

- Parce que le sexe, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'intime pour toi ? Demanda Harry en ôtant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. Il faut que tu révises ta conception de l'intimité, Draco. C'est urgent. Il faut aussi que tu laisses tomber tes préjugés sur l'amour.

- Moi j'ai des préjugés ? Tu te moques de moi ? Qui passe son temps à faire des allusions idiotes à Ginny sous prétexte qu'elle est amie avec Lana ? J'appelle ça un préjugé, Harry. Lana est lesbienne, elle tient Ginny par la main alors Ginny est forcément lesbienne ! Comme je le disais précédemment, tu es aveugle. Ton ex copine trouve le réconfort dans son amitié avec une femme et ça ne va pas plus loin. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu une pulsion homosexuelle qu'elle doit en avoir aussi. Alors je t'en prie, arrête d'ennuyer Ginny avec ça et laisse la tourner la page tranquillement, ou alors, retourne avec elle si ça t'amuse.

- Ok, quand tu m'as vu avec Karim dans la chambre, tu n'as pas eu de préjugé ? Tu ne t'es pas dit que deux mecs ensemble dans une chambre signifiait forcément fornication ?

- Un point partout. »

Harry se pencha alors lentement et il déposa un baiser attentionné sur les lèvres de Draco, en prenant garde de ne pas blesser sa lèvre déjà abîmée. Il sentit alors la langue de Draco se faufiler entre ses lèvres alors que ses mains se posaient sur ses épaules nues. Harry frissonna au contact des doigts de Draco sur sa peau et il entrouvrit un peu la bouche. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas répondre à ce baiser mais la tentation était si forte qu'il eut du mal à garder le contrôle. Sa langue effleura celle de Draco et, au prix d'un effort considérable, Harry se recula un peu.

« Je ne suis pas un trophée, Draco, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Tu peux avoir qui tu veux alors ne cherche pas à me séduire pour te rassurer. Je suis déjà conquis mais je ne veux pas de ce que tu as à donner, c'est tout. Moi, je t'offre une relation unique, sans dérapages, sur un pied d'égalité. L'amour libre avec multi partenaires, ce n'est pas pour moi.

- Nous ne sommes pas faits pour nous entendre alors.

- Il faut que tu dormes, lança Harry en se relevant. Demain sera une dure journée pour toi, parce que tu ne seras pas fier de ton comportement.

- Reste, Harry, » chuchota Draco d'une voix presque inaudible.

La dernière chose à laquelle Harry pensa avant d'entrer sous les couvertures, c'était qu'il devenait complètement fou, qu'il ne devait pas passer une nuit auprès de Draco, dans son lit, près de son corps magnétique. Il se coucha sur le dos et il ouvrit les bras.

« Viens ici, » ordonna-t-il à voix basse.

Draco sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il répondit à l'invitation, posant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Harry, caressant sa peau mate avec son souffle chaud. Harry emprisonna Draco dans ses bras et il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, hypnotisé par son charisme. Draco s'endormit presque aussitôt et Harry profita plus longtemps du silence troublé uniquement par leurs respirations calmes, de la main posée sur son cœur, du visage enfoui dans son cou, de tout ce qui faisait de Draco un être si compliqué mais si exceptionnel pour Harry.

Si seulement Draco pouvait cesser d'avoir peur, Harry était certain qu'il serait capable d'aimer…de l'aimer lui, qui savait ?

« En tous cas moi, je t'aime, » murmura Harry à celui qui ne l'entendait plus, parti dans un monde onirique qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

O

O

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry ouvrit les yeux et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il tourna la tête. Draco avait bougé pendant la nuit et il était à présent à l'autre bout du lit, dormant sur le côté, son visage face à celui de Harry. Dans la pâle lumière du matin, ses cheveux semblaient irradier la pièce de leurs reflets dorés et blancs. Ses longs cils clairs reposaient sur ses joues, son souffle était régulier, sa bouche entrouverte était tentante malgré le sang séché sur la lèvre inférieure. Le haut de sa joue avait pris une teinte violacée et Harry réalisa que personne n'en voudrait à Olivier, parce que tous auraient réagi comme lui.

Harry aurait peut être même été plus dur encore, car si Draco avait une apparence angélique qui jouait en sa faveur, il savait aussi se montrer sous son plus mauvais jour, il savait frapper exactement au bon endroit pour faire très mal et Harry n'aurait pas supporté une telle humiliation publique. L'image de Draco et de cet homme le hantait, elle lui déchirait le cœur comme si c'était lui que Draco avait trompé la veille. Harry caressa le visage de Draco et il effleura ses lèvres avec son doigt.

« Dors mon ange, chuchota-t-il en souriant. Profite de ces instants qui précèdent ton réveil…Parce qu'après, je vais pourrir ta journée, tu n'as pas idée. »

Il se leva sans bruit et il prit une douche rapide. Il transplana ensuite chez lui pour prendre un jean et tee-shirt à manches longues. Il mit quelques affaires dans un sac de sport, au cas où il serait obligé de prendre Draco en otage pour le conduire dans l'hôtel dont avait parlé Sirius. Il fouilla toute la cuisine avant d'enfin trouver sur le paquet de cigarettes qu'il avait dissimulé dans une marmite, il prit l'adresse de l'hôtel et il retourna chez Draco, où il prépara le café. Il fit le sac de Draco, juste au cas où…Il ajouta le journal de Draco au fond du sac, parce qu'il avait besoin d'en savoir plus.

Il s'installa enfin sur le canapé et il sirota son café tout en fumant la cigarette dont il avait tant rêvé depuis que Draco s'était transformé en Mister Hyde. Harry avait clairement constaté trois états différents par lesquels le blond était passé : il avait d'abord été euphorique, puis agressif, et enfin, la pression était retombée, le laissant abattu, presque fragilisé.

Son estomac criait famine et il se demanda ce qu'il allait manger, entre les yaourts au lait de soja et les oranges qui se battaient en duel dans le frigidaire. Il visualisa Ron, certainement attablé dans son immense cuisine, à l'échelle de son impressionnante capacité à ingurgiter n'importe quoi, enfournant une quantité astronomique de délicieux toasts préparés par Luna, qui, depuis qu'elle était enceinte, s'était découvert une passion pour la cuisine. Avant sa grossesse, Harry n'aurait même pas osé lui demander de faire une omelette tant la jeune femme mettait du temps à observer l'œuf dans tous les sens, refusant de le casser de peur qu'un poussin pas encore bien formé en sorte. Elle avait tué trois Mangemorts qui s'en étaient pris à Ron le jour de la bataille finale, mais elle devenait hystérique à l'idée de faire mal à un poussin. Parfois, Harry comprenait que Ron soit en extase devant la douce folie de sa femme.

La sonnerie de la porte le tira de ses réflexions et il mit un peu de temps à décider s'il devait aller ouvrir ou non. Finalement, il ne fut pas déçu d'avoir laissé Karim entrer car ce dernier portait un paquet qui sentait étonnamment bon. Il sentit son estomac se mettre à genoux et implorer quelques miettes.

« Il n'est pas réveillé ? » Demanda Karim en faisant un sourire plein de lassitude.

Harry secoua la tête et il servit un café au jeune homme qui semblait avoir passé une nuit blanche. Ses yeux étaient rouges et, lorsqu'il prit la tasse, Harry constata qu'il tremblait un peu.

« J'ai apporté des croissants, reprit Karim en montrant le paquet. Draco en mangeait en quantité industrielle quand on était en Suisse alors peut être qu'il en mangera au moins un aujourd'hui. Ou la moitié d'un. Ou une bouchée. N'importe quoi tant qu'il bouffe ! Sers toi, il y en a pour un régiment. »

Harry ne se fit pas prier et il dégusta son croissant en silence, tout comme Karim. Il alluma ensuite une autre cigarette.

« Draco va te tuer d'avoir fumé chez lui, lança Karim avec un sourire amusé. Tu sais qu'hier soir, Jared m'a fait jurer sur sa bible qu'il n'y avait rien entre toi et moi ; tu lui as vraiment tapé dans l'œil.

- Il n'y a aucune réciprocité à ce niveau là. Je dois t'avouer que Draco est le seul homme qui ne m'ait jamais attiré physiquement.

- Considérant le fait que tu étais avec la jolie Ginny avant le retour de Draco, je crois que j'avais compris, plaisanta Karim.

- Dis moi, hier soir, Draco m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre Lana et elle, c'est vrai ?

- Oui, répondit Karim, Lana n'est pas le genre de femme qu'on prend comme un mouchoir quand on s'est fait larguer. Elle vaut bien mieux que ça. Et elle n'est pas non plus du genre à profiter du désarroi d'une amie. Elles sont souvent ensemble, elles sont tendres l'une envers l'autre, mais ça s'arrête là. Et, pour être franc, je trouve que Sirius, Jared et toi, vous êtes lourds à toujours faire vos allusions. »

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre violemment les fit sursauter. Ils entendirent Draco vomir avant que la porte ne se referme.

« Ah, l'autre pingouin est réveillé, » déclara Karim avec un sourire un peu crispé.

Draco avait ouvert les yeux et, aussitôt, une douleur fulgurante lui avait transpercé les tempes. Son estomac semblait lui remonter dans la gorge et il se leva d'un bond pour aller étreindre la cuvette des toilettes. Il attendit dix minutes pour que la nausée se calme. Il se releva ensuite avec peine, tout tournait autour de lui et sa tête menaçait exploser. Il lui fallait une potion contre la gueule de bois, et vite. Il sortit de la salle de bains en gémissant et l'odeur de la cigarette lui fouetta les narines.

_Oh non, qu'est ce qu'ai fait hier ? Et avec qui ? Merlin, faites que ce soit Olivier,_ implora intérieurement Draco qui cherchait désespérément à se souvenir de la soirée.

Il y avait eu du champagne, de la cocaïne et de l'ecstasy, il en était certain. Mais quoi d'autre ? Et pourquoi sa lèvre lui faisait-elle si mal ? Il retourna dans la salle de bains et il se regarda dans la glace, poussant un hoquet de surprise en voyant les blessures sur son visage. D'où venaient-elles et, surtout, qu'avait-il fait ?

La personne qui fumait ne pouvait pas être Olivier puisque ce dernier savait qu'il était interdit d'allumer la moindre cigarette chez Draco. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et une prodigieuse nausée s'empara de lui à nouveau, alors que la migraine lui martelait les tempes sans discontinuer.

Au bout d'encore dix minutes, il parvint à se relever et à trouver la potion qu'il convoitait depuis son réveil. Il fallait une demie heure pour qu'elle agisse et Draco se résigna donc à souffrir tout en découvrant ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Il avança lentement le long du couloir, se tenant aux murs pour ne pas tomber, avec autant d'entrain que s'il se rendait à l'abattoir.

« Amène toi, Malfoy ! Cria Karim de la cuisine. Je suis avec Harry et ta vertu est partiellement sauve ! »

Draco poussa un long soupir de soulagement avant de faire son apparition, l'air épuisé, aussi pâle qu'un fantôme, le corps à peine dissimulé par son peignoir mal fermé. Il prit une tasse de café et il s'installa sur le plan de travail.

« Harry, la prochaine fois que tu allumes une cigarette chez moi, je te donne un aller simple pour le dentiste ! J'ai l'impression que j'ai bu tout ce qu'il y avait de liquide dans ton appartement, Karim.

- C'est clair, et tu as aussi sniffé tout ce qu'il y avait de sniffable, rétorqua froidement Harry.

- Oh non, tu es au courant alors, murmura Draco plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

- Tu es amnésique aujourd'hui ? Demanda Karim.

- Considérant le fait que j'ai même du mal à me souvenir de mon prénom, je crois qu'on peut affirmer que j'ai perdu la mémoire, oui. Ça vient de qui, ça ? Interrogea Draco en montrant sa lèvre.

- Olivier, répondit Harry. Je te dis tout de suite que c'était grandement mérité. J'aimerais vraiment que tu te souviennes de ce que tu as fait, pour que tu puisses mourir de honte, Draco.

- Tu parles comme Sirius, remarqua Draco en serrant ses tempes entre les paumes de ses mains.

- Tu t'es fait sucer dans ma cuisine, par mon voisin, et pratiquement tout le monde vous a vu, » expliqua Karim d'une voix qui se voulait détachée.

Draco baissa la tête, couvrit ses yeux avec sa main et il sembla réfléchir longuement, comme s'il essayait désespérément de se rappeler les évènements de la veille. Il releva ensuite la tête, très lentement, et il soupira.

« Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir, je suis désolé, dit-il d'un air sincère. Oh Merlin, Olivier doit m'en vouloir à mort. Karim, je suis vraiment, vraiment confus d'avoir fait ça.

- Tu sais quoi ? Ça n'a plus aucune importance, Draco, rétorqua Karim qui sembla soudain très triste. J'arrête. Je suis fatigué Draco.

- Karim, de quoi parle-tu ? » Demanda Draco soudain très tendu.

Karim se leva, il posa un croissant dans la main de Draco, puis il étreignit son ami. Il plongea ensuite ses yeux sombres dans l'infinie clarté de ceux de Draco. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Draco, qui se recula d'un geste sec. Karim lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Harry, qui comprit alors de quoi le jeune homme parlait lorsqu'il disait qu'il n'était pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir avoir des gestes tendres envers Draco. Harry se leva pour les laisser seuls mais Karim lui fit signe de rester. Draco, pour sa part, tentait de reporter son attention sur son croissant. Il en tira une miette, qu'il porta à sa bouche d'un air écoeuré. Il sembla mâcher pendant des heures avant d'avaler difficilement et de reprendre une autre minuscule morceau. Le voir picorer ainsi, comme si rien n'avait plus de saveur pour lui, fendit le cœur de Harry. Un regard à Karim lui confirma que lui aussi, souffrait de voir Draco dans un tel état. Karim était pourtant prêt à être dur avec lui. Il le fallait, pour sa propre survie.

« Draco, je ne veux plus te voir, lâcha Karim en fermant les yeux.

- Pardon ! Interrogea Draco en ouvrant grand les siens.

- Tu as très bien entendu. Je t'aime et tu es mon ami le plus cher, mais je ne peux plus supporter ton comportement…Je ne te comprends plus, ou du moins, je n'arrive plus à te comprendre. J'ai essayé, Draco. J'ai tenté par tous les moyens de te donner le choix, la liberté de me parler, de m'expliquer pourquoi tu as tant besoin de tout foutre en l'air lorsque quelqu'un est trop proche de toi. Mais le fait est que je n'ai plus la force de spéculer à ton sujet. Tu vas mal et je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est usant de te trouver des excuses quand on ne sait même pas si tu as des excuses. Ce n'est pas du chantage, je ne te demande pas de me parler maintenant. Je veux juste que tu sortes de ma vie si ton seul but est d'y mettre la pagaille.

- C'est à cause d'hier ? Demanda Draco en fixant obstinément ses mains.

- Oui. Tu allais bien quand tu as quitté la Suisse. Que s'est-il passé ici pour que tu recommences à agir comme ça ? Et pour que tu recommences à nous faire souffrir dans la foulée. Hier soir, tu m'as fait mal, comme jamais je ne pensais avoir mal face à une insulte de la sorte. Ça m'a blessé parce que ça venait de toi et que, jusqu'à hier, tu ne t'étais jamais attaqué à moi. Pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas un de tes jouets et pourtant, tu m'as cassé ; parce que je suis ton ami et que tu as piétiné cette amitié, publiquement. Si un jour tu es disposé à me dire où tu as mal, je serai là. Par contre, si c'est pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, ne reviens pas. Je vais te laisser à présent.

- Je ne te retiens pas, » lança froidement Draco.

Karim dit au revoir à Harry et il sortit en claquant la porte. Harry mit du temps avant d'oser regarder Draco. Il semblait avoir reçu un coup de massue et Harry s'approcha doucement de lui. Il lui prit la main et il le fit descendre du plan de travail pour le faire asseoir sur une chaise. Il lui écarta un peu les jambes pour se tenir debout entre elles, puis il prit la tête de Draco entre ses mains. Draco posa son front contre le ventre de Harry et il respira profondément, comme lorsqu'on essaye de refouler des larmes.

« Qu'est ce que je lui ai dit hier ? Questionna Draco au bout de quelques minutes.

- Pour schématiser, tu lui as dit qu'au royaume de la fellation, Karim était souverain, répondit Harry en caressant sa nuque.

- Oh non !

- Tu as aussi traité Sirius d'enfoiré notoire et d'anorexique affectif. Tu as laissé entendre qu'Olivier était un simplet, sans parler du voisin dont tu ne connaissais même pas le prénom. Tu t'es surpassé, vraiment. Tu étais très en forme.

- Ce n'est pas possible, se lamenta Draco en serrant la taille de Harry entre ses bras. Je ne pense pas une seconde que Sirius soit un enfoiré ou qu'Olivier soit simplet. Et…Et toi ? Je t'ai blessé ?

- Par ton comportement général, oui. Ça m'a fait mal de te voir faire n'importe quoi. Sinon non. Tu as bien essayé de m'insulter en disant que je baisais bien, tout comme Karim, mais c'est plutôt un compliment…Et en plus, c'est vrai. Je suis très doué au pieu. »

Draco poussa un petit gémissement.

« Quoi ? Demanda Harry. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Vocabulaire Potter, » couina-t-il contre son ventre.

Harry éclata de rire et il serra le visage de Draco contre lui avant de le relâcher. Draco se releva et il fit mine d'épousseter son peignoir.

« Elle va être longue ma tournée d'excuses, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire sans joie. Je vais me doucher. Je dois être au Ministère dans deux heures. »

Harry hocha la tête et il se planta devant la télévision. On y retransmettait une parodie de la vie des Beattles, nommée « the Ruttles, » qu'il adorait. Il devait être le seul à connaître les Ruttles mais à chaque rediffusion, il éclatait de rire devant ce faux documentaire. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'entendait plus l'eau de la douche. Il alla frapper à la porte et Draco lui répondit qu'il arrivait.

Peut être son métier d'Auror, qui demandait une vigilance constante, déteignait sur sa vie privée, car Harry sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ouvrit la porte et il vit Draco qui s'apprêtait à inhaler de la poudre blanche. Harry la lui arracha des mains et il dû faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas hurler.

« Accio cocaïne et ecstasy ! » Invoqua-t-il.

Dès qu'il eut les pilules et les petits sachets de poudre dans les mains, il les jeta dans les toilettes et il tira la chasse alors que Draco se débattait comme un diable.

« Potter ! Tu sais pour combien de fric il y en avait !

- Je m'en fous. Après tout, tu as hérité, non ? Tu as de quoi acheter toute la ville si tu le veux alors trouve toi un hobby et arrête de sniffer tes merdes ! Allez, suis moi, on part en vacances ! Tu vas apprendre à te relaxer sans avoir besoin de tes bidules qui font planer. »

Draco resta muet alors que Harry lui arrachait sa baguette des mains et qu'il la mettait dans sa poche. Il ne suivit pas Harry lorsque celui-ci sortit de la salle de bains. Harry revint sur ses pas et, pour la première fois depuis que Draco était allé prendre sa douche, il le regarda. Ses yeux étaient mouillés, comme s'il avait pleuré.

« Draco, murmura Harry en prenant son visage entre ses mains, ça ne va pas ?

- Karim est la seule personne qui m'ait jamais vraiment connu, articula-t-il d'une voix douce. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. »

Il sembla à Harry que Draco venait de lui arracher le cœur et qu'il le piétinait sans même s'en apercevoir.

« Alors tu l'aimes, constata Harry, résigné.

- Oui. Comme on aime un ami. Il est le seul qui sache qu'au fond, je ne suis pas aussi ignoble que j'en ai l'air et il me fait confiance. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu être aussi lamentable avec lui. Il faut que j'aille le voir.

- Tu le verras la semaine prochaine, trancha Harry soudain plus joyeux.

- Pardon ?

- On part en vacances dans un hôtel grand luxe, ordre du Ministre. Et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, rétorqua Harry en lui prenant le poignet et en le tirant hors de la salle de bains. Ça te fera oublier un peu cette soirée minable. Bouge ton cul !

- Non mais ça va pas ? Je refuse d'y aller ! J'ai du travail !

- Lis sur mes lèvres si tu n'entends pas : tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. »

Harry prit son sac et celui de Draco, puis il les fit transplaner jusqu'à chez lui, où il récupéra sa voiture. Draco s'installa en silence.

« C'est un enlèvement, marmonna-t-il en mettant sa ceinture de sécurité.

- Si tu le dis. Tu iras porter plainte au Ministère dès notre retour si ça t'amuse. En attendant, je vais t'apprendre à te relaxer.

- Tu es complètement atteint, Potter ! Je ne veux pas te suivre ! Je ne suis pas ta chose !

- Non, en effet, tu n'es pas ma chose. Tu es un emmerdeur qui va profiter d'un séjour luxueux dans un endroit de rêve. Nous allons nous installer et nous reposer. La semaine prochaine, tu iras t'excuser auprès des autres et ils te pardonneront. Tout sera pour le mieux dans le plus merveilleux des mondes possibles, ironisa Harry.

- C'est un enlèvement, » s'obstina Draco.

- Elle va être longue cette semaine, chuchota Harry pour lui-même alors qu'il démarrait la voiture. Merci beaucoup Sirius ! »

Pendant plus d'une heure, soit la moitié du trajet, Draco n'ouvrit plus la bouche. Il se contentait de contempler le paysage par la fenêtre et de soupirer quelquefois, pour se rappeler au bon souvenir de Harry. Au début, Harry ne fit pas attention à lui, il écoutait juste la musique qui passait à la radio. Cela sembla ennuyer Draco.

« Tu pourrais quand même conduire plus vite, lança Draco au bout d'un moment. J'aimerais bien arriver avant le réveillon.

- Je conduis dans la limite autorisée, remarqua Harry en allumant une cigarette juste pour le plaisir de voir Draco tousser exagérément.

- Il n'y a personne sur la route, tu pourrais te lâcher un peu et appuyer sur l'accélérateur.

- Je pense à ceux que je pourrais blesser, ou pire, tuer si j'avais un comportement dangereux en voiture.

- Ok, soupira Draco. Tu viens me dire à moi que je dois me relaxer alors que c'est toi qui es tout stressé. Détends toi et pense à toi, au plaisir que tu pourrais avoir à pousser un peu ton petit bolide.

- Peut être que je devrais penser plus à moi et que toi, en contrepartie, tu pourrais arrêter de te regarder le nombril, » répondit Harry en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Draco s'enferma à nouveau dans son mutisme, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Harry photographia intérieurement cette image magnifique de son profil fin et de son regard rêveur. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Harry éprouva le besoin de retrouver sa connexion avec Draco. Il ne voulait pas que leur relation « amicale » se ternisse pour si peu.

« Tu comptes bouder encore longtemps ? Demanda-t-il.

- Le temps qu'il faudra, répondit Draco sans quitter le paysage des yeux.

- Je suis désolé, ok ? Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça, surtout que je ne pense pas que tu sois égoïste. Ce que tu fais avec Neville pour ceux que le monde sorcier a préféré oublier n'a rien d'égoïste. C'est juste que…Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'en vouloir alors que je n'en ai pas le droit. Olivier a le droit de t'en vouloir, pas moi.

- M'en vouloir pour quoi ?

- Putain Draco ! S'exclama Harry en tapant sur le volant. Tu avais ta queue dans la bouche de ce mec ! J'ai tout vu ! Il te suçait comme si sa vie en dépendait !

- Surveille ton vocabulaire Potter.

- Surveille ton attitude Malfoy ! Pourquoi tu prends ces trucs qui te font faire n'importe quoi et te rendent amnésique par la suite ?

- C'est juste une façon pour moi de ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce que je ressens au moment où je les prends. Tu vois, tout le rationnel, toute la douleur s'en va, tu n'as plus d'histoire, tu vis juste dans un monde de sensations. C'est une façon pour moi de contrôler les choses, de contrôler ce que je ressens.

- Tu m'excuseras mais hier, je n'ai pas eu l'image de quelqu'un qui contrôlait quoi que ce soit. Tu as fait des choses que tu aurais eu trop de fierté et d'intelligence pour les faire dans un état normal. Bordel, tu m'as sauté dessus ! Tu as roulé une pelle à Jared ! Tu t'es fait sucer dans la cuisine et tout le monde t'a vu ! Tu n'avais même pas l'air d'aimer ce qu'il te faisait, tu étais parti, complètement à l'ouest…Je n'appelle pas ça contrôler quoi que ce soit.

- Quoi d'autre ? Demanda Draco avec appréhension.

- Le reste, tu le sais. Tu as blessé Olivier, Karim, Sirius. Et pire ! Tu as dansé sur « Ice Ice Baby » Le comble de la déchéance.

- J'ai vraiment honte de ce que j'ai fait.

- Et encore, si tu savais les horreurs que tu as débitées à Sirius, tu t'arracherais la langue. Sur certains points, tu n'avais pas tort, en particulier quand tu lui as dit qu'il agissait comme toi, avec toutes ces femmes qu'il ne garde jamais plus d'une semaine. Pour le reste, tu as été très dur avec lui. Il t'adore, vraiment.

- Je sais, murmura Draco d'un air gêné.

- Nous parlerons de tout ça une fois que nous serons arrivés à l'hôtel, attablés devant une bonne choucroute, ou des bonnes frites aux saucisses. »

Draco éclata de ce rire si agréable aux oreilles de Harry.

« Tu comptes me faire reprendre le poids que j'ai perdu en une seule soirée ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Zut, tu m'as démasqué ! »

Le reste du trajet fut un enchantement pour les deux hommes. Ils s'amusèrent à chanter le plus mal possible les chansons qui passaient à la radio. Ils aimaient les mêmes musiques, à doses différentes. Draco avait un goût plus prononcé pour les sons groove alors que Harry préférait les sons rock.

Ils arrivèrent au White Castel sous un ciel noir, en proie à de grandes rafales de vent.

« On va oublier l'activité piscine pour aujourd'hui, » plaisanta Harry en entrant dans le hall.

Draco s'était arrêté pour admirer la beauté du spectacle. Il lui semblait qu'une tempête se préparait et cela le fascinait.

Harry se présenta à l'accueil, sous le regard appréciateur de l'hôtesse. Elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant, qui retomba vite lorsqu'elle vit Draco approcher. Harry comprit alors qu'elle le croyait responsable des marques sur le visage de Draco. Draco sembla comprendre également et il adopta sa mine la plus piteuse, en lançant à Harry des œillades terrorisées.

« Je ne suis pas responsable de ça, se défendit Harry en montrant le visage de Draco.

- Je ne le pensais pas, Monsieur, répondit l'hôtesse d'un air guindé.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai dit que je ne porterai pas plainte, susurra Draco avec un grand sourire.

- ça suffit ! Arrête de lui faire croire que je suis une brute ! Pourrait-on avoir nos suites ? Au nom de Potter et Malfoy.

- Nous avons une réservation pour la suite nuptiale, répondit la jeune femme en rougissant sous le regard vert émeraude de Harry.

- La quoi ? Questionna Draco en s'étranglant à moitié. C'est une brillante idée de ton parrain ! Ramène moi chez moi tout de suite !

- Je ne vous le conseille pas, intervint la jolie brunette. Une tempête importante se prépare et les gens sont appelés à rester cloîtrés chez eux. Vous n'avez pas regardé la télévision ?

- C'est pour ça qu'on n'a croisé personne sur la route ! S'exclama Harry.

- Formidable, ironisa Draco. Tue moi, Harry, si jamais je fais confiance une fois de plus à Sirius ! »

A suivre…

Voilà, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas endormis en route ! lol Si vous voulez me faire part de vos impressions, cliquez sur « submit review ». Merci et bisous à vous !


	8. Histoires de Journal

**TRAUMA**

**DISCLAIMER** : Le jour où je me baignerai dans une piscine de billets de banque, je me serai transformée en JK Rowling. En attendant, je ne suis pas JKR, donc tout lui appartient (même ma piscine à biftons) et je ne touche pas un centime pour cette histoire.

**RATING** : Même si ce chapitre ne regorge pas de scènes dites explicites, gardons le cap sur le M, au moins pour le vocabulaire.

**Merci à Lemoncurd pour ses corrections et son talent. **

**RAR : Merci à tous d'avoir autant réagi sur le chapitre précédent et toutes mes excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre ! **

**Onarluca** : Merci, je n'étais pas très sûre pour le chapitre précédent et tu m'as rassurée. Je suis très heureuse que tu continues à apprécier cette histoire. A bientôt !

**Nfertiti** : Merci beaucoup à toi, ton avis est très intéressant. Je suis très contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre, même s'il est vrai que Draco est parti totalement en live. Enfin, c'étaient ses pires moments alors maintenant, il va se calmer un peu (sinon Harry va lui tataner le patapouf !)  
Je voulais que le personnage de Karim soit un ange gardien pour Draco et je pense qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un de lucide, qui ne réfléchit pas avec sa braguette, et c'est là le rôle de Karim. Il est un peu la conscience de Draco et, en lui faisant mal, c'est à lui-même que Draco fait mal. C'était bien de la jalousie qu'il ressentait quand il a vu Harry et Karim ensemble.  
Dans ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment voulu que Draco se montre sous son jour le plus sombre, le plus odieux possible. Il veut se détacher des gens qu'il aime mais, en même temps, il ne peut pas vivre sans eux. Il a été très injuste avec Sirius, c'est vrai. Mais il marque un point quand il dit que Sirius ne vit pas vraiment. Il est tellement occupé à prendre soin de Draco, de Harry, du Ministère et des autres qu'il se perd complètement. C'est usant pour lui, comme ça l'est pour Karim.  
Je suis contente que tu apprécies les réactions de Draco. J'ai voulu en faire un personnage qui se réfugie souvent dans l'excès, qui n'arrive pas à trouver le juste milieu et qui en souffre. C'est pour cela qu'il peut parfois être incohérent, dire une chose et agir dans son contraire.  
J'avoue avoir aussi un faible pour Karim lol. Le fait que tu puisses visualiser ce que j'écris est un vrai cadeau que tu me fais, et je suis contente (je suis toujours contente ou quoi ! lol) que tu soies capable de le faire.  
Le fait que Draco ait oublié n'est pas si mal que cela car, ainsi, des gens lui racontent ce qu'il a fait et il est obligé d'en parler. S'il s'était souvenu de tout, il se serait caché et il aurait évité tout le monde alors que là, il doit faire face à ses actes. L'amnésie ne résout rien pour lui.  
Enfin, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Draco se calme et prend conscience de certaines choses.  
Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Lexy-Kun** : Sincèrement, je te remercie pour ta review, je l'ai trouvée très judicieuse et je ne pense pas que tu aies écrit la moindre bêtise. Tu as très finement analysé la relation de Draco et Harry. Tout d'abord, Draco se réfugie dans les extrêmes car il n'arrive pas à parler alors qu'il en a besoin et cela le détruit. Il avait besoin de parler de son ressenti face au Détraqueur mais, au lieu de cela, il a préféré effacer cela chimiquement. Harry le comprend parfaitement et c'est cela qui aide à la relation. Et tu avais raison pour la jalousie, il est effectivement jaloux, sans l'admettre. La remarque sur Ginny était exactement dite dans ce sens, tout comme sa façon de jouer les victimes devant l'hôtesse qui dévorait Harry du regard. Au moment où il veut prendre de la drogue, c'est surtout pour accuser le coup du Détraqueur et l'idée d'être la cible de Crabbe. Il en a besoin comme pour ressentir autre chose que de la peur. Pour le reste, le cahier est sa thérapie.  
Il est vrai que Draco se livre beaucoup à Harry, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Ça vient naturellement, parce que Harry reste assez fidèle à lui-même et que Draco sent la faille chez lui.  
Draco protège un peu Ginny, en effet, et surtout, il sait que Lana souffre un peu de ces sous entendus. L'évolution de la relation entre Harry et Draco est très nette. Le séjour dans la suite nuptiale promet d'être chargé. Lol.  
J'espère que tu auras pu récupérer de ton week end studieux et que le nouveau chapitre te plaira. A bientôt ! Bizzzz

**Megami-chan** : On peut dire que ta review m'a touchée. Je te remercie beaucoup de m'avoir donné ton avis. Le coté « Ice Ice baby » exprime le fond de ma pensée lol. J'imaginais le choc qu'on peut ressentir à voir quelqu'un danser là-dessus.  
Je suis très contente que cette histoire te plaise et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Bonne lecture.

**Bubblegum 712** : Tu as aiguisé ma curiosité : tu fais des compétitions ? Compétition de quoi ? Je te remercie pour ta review et j'ai conscience que mes chapitres mettent plus de temps à arriver. C'est parce que j'ai une foule de chose à faire, mais dès la fin février, tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. Ceci dit, les chapitres sont très longs alors je ne vais pas les updater toutes les semaines, mais les délais seront moins longs, c'est certain.  
Pour la suite nuptiale, c'est effectivement drôle. Par contre, comme toi, je ne sais pas si j'aurais bien réagi en voyant quelqu'un lire mon journal (non, je sais, j'aurais très mal réagi.)  
D'un autre côté, je n'aurais jamais eu le culot de lire le journal de quelqu'un non plus. Mais comme Harry espionne souvent à droite et à gauche dans les livres, je me suis dit qu'il serait bien tenté de lire le journal de Draco.  
J'espère en tout cas que tu aimeras le nouveau chapitre, suite nuptiale en vue (qu'il est cabotin ce Sirius ! lol) A bientôt !

**Lemoncurd **: Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que le décor de la suite nuptiale t'intrigue. Selon moi, Draco n'est pas en pleine déchéance, ce n'est pas un état permanent, c'est une dérive le temps d'un week end. Draco a eu besoin de se retirer de lui-même car, dans la même journée, il s'est fait attaquer par un Détraqueur (et a souhaité se faire embrasser pour en finir), il a compris qu'il était traqué par Crabbe…tout cela lui a donné le besoin de « ressentir » comme il dit, plutôt que de réfléchir. Et il n'a pas besoin d'être aidé, Harry l'a compris. C'est pour cela qu'il est un peu plus naturel et cassant avec Draco. Draco a besoin d'authenticité. Son besoin de parler est grand mais il est emmuré dans sa douleur alors il reporte tout sur son corps. Quand à la scène de la cuisine, il faut voir qu'il n'éprouvait aucun désir, aucun plaisir. C'est quelqu'un qui dit toujours oui car il n'a pas de désir propre pour le moment. C'est quelque chose de difficile à comprendre mais qui a un sens pour celui qui le fait. Il est pénible parce qu'il attaque ceux qu'il aime, ça vient de son état un peu dépressif, de sa peur d'être trahi, c'est un nœud qui semble inextricable mais qui l'est. Enfin, chacun analyse la situation en fonction de son propre ressenti. J'espère que la suite nuptiale te plaira…Bisous.

**CamDark** : Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Je crois que, comme Harry, j'aurais tout jeté dans les toilettes. A présent, Draco va devoir faire face, il ne peut plus nier car Harry est devenu trop proche. J'espère que tu n'auras pas attendu la suite trop longtemps et qu'elle te plaira. Merci à toi et à bientôt.

**Hannange** : Hello ! Je te remercie beaucoup et je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur.

**Del 84** : On peut dire que ta review m'a fait hurler de rire. Le récit du matin, avec le drame, la noyade sous la douche, était un grand moment. J'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés, que JK et le bébé se portent bien (elle les fait à la chaîne ou quoi ?), que tu as bien profité de ta semaine de repos, et que, toi aussi, comme moi, tu as déjà réservé ton exemplaire du tome 6 pour le 16 juillet (je me sentirai moins seule quand on me traitera encore de folle à cause de ça lol). Je suis contente que l'histoire des clopes dans la marmite t'ait plue, parce qu'en fait, et c'est là une marque de mon niveau de folie, c'est ce que j'ai fait quand j'ai arrêté de fumer ! Juste pour savoir que le paquet était là, enfermé dans la cocotte, si j'en avais besoin. Quant à la chanson « Ice Ice baby », c'est la vieille chanson qui m'a toujours fait délirer, avec un excellent sample de Queen, une musique top, et la voix du mec qui saccage un peu tout. Lol. On ne peut pas dire que je n'aime pas, j'imaginais juste un Harry qui détestait cette chanson. Le coup des bites volantes dans ta bouche, tu m'as tuée sur place ! J'ai lu la phrase, sans percuter (c'est mon côté « pas Blaise » quand je suis fatiguée lol) et quand tu précises que tu ne devrais pas mettre les deux mots ensemble, j'ai la petite ampoule qui s'est allumée et j'en ai ri toute seule pendant une heure. J'ai regardé sur ffnet, tu n'as rien écrit ? Comment est-ce possible ? Très chère forme démoniaque, je te dis à bientôt et merci pour le délire !

**Del 2** : Je te remercie encore une fois (se met un petit coup d'Ice Ice Baby aussi). C'est très étrange de relire ses propres mots. Quand j'écris, je suis dedans, je ne me rends pas vraiment compte et là, relire mes propos est assez…des fois je suis drôle et ça, ça me choque ! lol Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être drôle, sauf quand je mange des clowns (ahhhhh que c'est drôôôôle)  
Tu dis que la fic est intelligente, mais je précise qu'il faut être aussi intelligent pour lire le chapitre 7 sans tomber dans le premier degré qui m'énerve tant « oh, que Draco est méchant, méchant. » Tu fais quoi comme études ? Psycho ?  
Pour la chanson de The Cure, c'est une excellente suggestion, je l'adore celle là. Merci !  
Elijah est un prénom que j'aime beaucoup mais qui n'est pas lié à l'acteur, qui a effectivement de beaux yeux. Lol.  
La question sur le fait que Draco ne s'assoit pas sur les fauteuils ou les chaises m'a fait réfléchir un bon moment. Quelque part, c'est une façon de se démarquer, d'opérer une cassure avec tout ce qu'il était aussi. Draco de Poudlard était très fidèle au règlement, malgré le fait qu'il ait martyrisé tout le monde, et il a vécu dans une famille très snob où s'asseoir sur les tables devait être très mal vu. Il met ainsi de la distance avec ce qu'il était et avec ses interlocuteurs, leur montrant clairement qu'ils ne sont pas pareils, pas sur le même niveau. C'est quelque chose de totalement inconscient, je n'avais moi-même pas conscience de cela en l'écrivant, mais c'est une explication tout à fait plausible.  
Le fait que Draco reproche les pensées de Sirius vient du fait qu'il connaît bien Sirius et qu'il a extrapolé une pensée qui a bien appartenu à Sirius, une seule fois dans sa vie. Draco en fait une pensée récurrente car il s'auto-flagelle psychologiquement et il déplace cela aussi sur les autres, comme si les autres n'avaient aucun respect pour lui, qu'ils étaient heureux car il l'avait mérité plus que les autres. Quant à Harry, c'est un sentiment de profonde trahison qui anime Draco quand il se dit qu'il n'est pas venu.  
Tu as raison, le désir (inexistant) de Draco devra être mis en avant et l'épisode de la cuisine vient justement rappeler cela. Draco n'avait pas envie, il a juste dit oui. C'est à ce sujet que la discussion va pouvoir s'amorcer. La tempête ne durera pas plus de 24 heures alors ils vont en effet sortir de la suite nuptiale lol.  
Pour finir, je ne peux qu'applaudir la citation de l'auteure, elle est tellement juste et elle reflète vraiment ce que je pense. Sur ce, très chère Delphine, je te souhaite plein de bonnes choses et un merveilleux chapitre (hum hum…même pas vrai d'abord !). A bientôt !

**Artoung** : Coucou toi ! Je te remercie pour ta review, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Non, non, tu n'es pas une folle qui se contredit, je comprends tout à fait la façon dont tu perçois Karim. Il est effectivement trop génial, trop adorable, trop tout, pour être supportable. En attendant, je m'attache beaucoup à lui et ça m'a ennuyé d'écrire les horreurs que Draco lui a sorties. Je sais, personne ne me forçais à écrire ça, lol. Non, non, je ne suis pas une folle qui écoute les voix dans sa tête lol.  
Harry a, en effet, un patience d'ange, même s'il dit ce qu'il pense, il parvient à se contenir, à ne pas exploser. Il prend le contre-pied de ce que Draco attend de lui et c'est déstabilisant mais aussi sécurisant pour Draco.  
Quant à Draco, il est dépendant au fait de ne pas manger, les drogues ne sont pas nécessaires pour lui. Il en a pris pour accuser le coup du Détraqueur, alors ça va aller. Une dépendance évitée.  
Quant à la fin, je suis contente que tu l'aies trouvée drôle, le reste avait été assez lourd alors je voulais terminer sur une note plus légère et plus optimiste.  
J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Gros bisous et bonne continuation !

**Chardon** : Merci à toi ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait intéressé. Je vais commencer par ta remarque sur les psychologues. Je pense, en effet, qu'ils sont indispensables pour les gens qui ont du mal à faire des liens entre des évènements et leur comportement. Ils les aident à avoir une meilleure compréhension d'eux-mêmes. Bien entendu, dans les cas de troubles mentaux ou affectifs importants, ils sont nécessaires aussi. Par contre, je trouve que l'usage qu'on fait du psychologue est parfois scandaleux. Pour faire mal au conjoint, on va porter l'enfant chez le psy pour essayer de lui faire dire que le gosse est victime de sévices sexuels, au risque de traumatiser le gosse à qui il n'est rien arrivé. S'il n'y a plus de papier dans les toilettes, on court chez le psy pour pleurer alors qu'il est si simple de filer au supermarché. On lui refile notre gamin pour qu'il nous gonfle d'orgueil si jamais il lui trouve un QI supérieur à la normale. Ça oui, c'est inadmissible. Je crois que, pour consulter, il faut être prêt et en demande, dans Trauma, c'est Sirius qui insiste mais Draco n'est pas prêt. Cela ne peut pas fonctionner.  
Je trouve amusant le fait que ce chapitre ait été perçu de manières très différentes selon les sensibilités. Certain, comme toi, on vu l'avancée que je voulais montrer, d'autres on vu le méchant Draco. Chacun pense ce qu'il veut, mais ce chapitre avait surtout pour but de montrer la douleur de Draco et le fait qu'il laisse Harry prendre une place que d'autres n'ont pas.  
Ta façon d'aborder les personnages, avec cette compréhension et cette tolérance, me touche beaucoup. Tu vois au-delà des mots et c'est très agréable de savoir que tu me donnes ton avis objectif.  
Merci encore pour ta review et ton mail. A bientôt !

**Grafield** : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et pour ta lecture intelligente de mes chapitres (là, on sent l'auteur fatiguée d'entendre « Draco est un gros con, qu'il passe à autre chose » …que celui qui sait comment on « passe à autre chose » après ça me contacte et me dise comment, histoire que la fic soit plus courte…Draco se dit, « je passe à autre chose, » ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants…Il ne sera pas long ce chapitre 9 lol)  
Bref, revenons en à nos moutons. Je suis soulagée que tu trouves les personnages assez complets et qu'ils soient cohérents psychologiquement parlant. L'évolution de Harry est, selon moi, une clé dans l'histoire car c'est à lui que Draco accorde le plus de liberté d'action. Je suis heureuse que tu aies vu son évolution justement. Il a franchi un cap et est passé d'émotif refusant de dire un mot trop haut pour ne pas blesser Draco à franc, exprimant le fond de sa pensée tout en contrôlant ses émotions. A présent, il est celui qui pourra avoir un réel échange avec Draco, sans plus avoir besoin de Karim, de Sirius etc… Quelque part, Karim lui a passé le relais en sachant que Harry est plus endurant et plus rapide (l'image de la course de relais est un peu nulle mais je n'ai pas mieux pour le coup lol)  
Je n'avais même pas percuté sur ton « Harry saura comment le prendre », jusqu'à ta parenthèse. Tu m'as fait vraiment rire.  
En tous cas j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite et sinon, n'hésite pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas car j'ai toute confiance en ton appréciation.  
A bientôt ! Bizzzz

**Kaorulabelle** : Je te remercie beaucoup, je suis toute rouge ! Je suis très heureuse que cette fic te plaise autant et j'espère que la suite ne sera pas décevante. Ton site est très bien fait ! A bientôt !

**Vega264** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur. A bientôt ! Bisous.

**Clôtho **: Si une review a réussi à m'émouvoir, c'est bien la tienne. Toutes me touchent mais ta façon de comprendre, l'image du chat blessée…c'est tout à fait ça. L'image est excellente, très juste. Tout ton message avait un sens (contrairement à ce que tu penses) et je n'ai pas trouvé que tu te contredisais, on a le droit de ressentir des émotions différentes, d'aimer une chose qui nous fait mal. J'ai été contente que tu voies que l'addiction de Draco n'était pas la drogue, il a bien dit qu'il n'était qu'un consommateur occasionnel, mais le manque de nourriture. J'avais un livre de psychologie sur l'anorexie et la boulimie dont le titre était « désir de rien » et c'est exactement ce qui correspond à Draco. Il ne désire pas avoir de relations sexuelles, il répond simplement au désir des autres. Ce qu'il désire, c'est la sensation de « rien » qu'il ressent quand il est affamé. Tu l'as tout à fait bien compris mais, visiblement, ce « désir de rien » n'est pas étranger à ton vécu ou à celui de quelqu'un de ton entourage.  
Je suis désolée si parfois, certaines choses que j'écris peuvent te rendre triste. Tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas mon butLa souffrance immense de Draco dans le chapitre 7, son besoin de se faire exploser le cerveau, était liée au Détraqueur, au fait qu'il se savait traqué par Crabbe et qu'il a peur, très peur de la suite…ce que Harry a parfaitement compris. Draco n'a pas eu la force d'affronter cela et c'est pour cela qu'il a eu recours à un bien être chimique. Malgré cela, il a eu le besoin de griffer…Je t'aime, tu comptes pour moi alors je veux que tu me laisses, parce que je n'ai pas la force de te laisser.  
Harry est, en effet, très courageux car il éprouve, lui aussi, une souffrance et une culpabilité immenses qu'il laisse de côté pour pouvoir atteindre Draco. Mais les situations sont faites pour se retourner alors…Dans ce chapitre, Harry va dévoiler ses faiblesses et Draco va montrer toute sa force.  
Karim représente un idéal, l'ange gardien, celui qui assume. Je m'y suis beaucoup attachée. Je pense aussi que Draco va devoir dire la vérité s'il veut revoir Karim car Karim ne cèdera pas. Il est allé au bout de ce qu'il pouvait supporter.  
Quant au journal, oui, quelqu'un l'a lu et on saura bientôt pourquoi. Ça ne peut pas être un moldu puisque, pour eux, ce n'est qu'une succession de pages blanches. Alors qui ? Comme toi, je pense que l'utilisation des informations comprises dans le carnet sont pires que le Détraqueur.  
Tu as la même vision des choses que Harry, à savoir que Draco mériterait des claques pour ce qu'il fait mais que, pour qu'il arrête, mieux vaut lui donner de la tendresse.  
En tout cas j'espère que la suite te fera moins déprimer, la fin du chapitre laissait déjà entrevoir une cohabitation « sportive, » avec Draco qui fait l'homme battu et Harry qui déteste une certaine chanson et qui clope comme un pompier.  
Encore merci et à bientôt ! Bizz

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Coucou les girls ! Déjà, avant toute chose, rassurez vous, vous n'êtes pas folles ! Ou alors on est toutes les trois bien atteintes et on va monter un club puisque j'ai commandé le nouveau HP sur Amazon depuis plus d'un mois ! lol  
Devinez quel titre de chapitre me fait le plus peur et me donne envie de le lire tout de suite ? Mdr, Draco's Detour bien entendu lol. Pour Spinners End, j'avoue ne pas bien voir ce que ça peut vouloir dire (on va s'amuser comme des folles à lire le livre en anglais, il va falloir qu'on se soutienne sur msn lol)  
Alors les petites rongeuses ont recommencé à mordiller ? Mieux vaut vous faire les dents sur autre chose que vos lèvres. Alors, Nee Chan le Hamster, et Chana la Gerbille, je vous incite à mordiller des crayons.  
Pour la fic, en effet, Draco n'était pas dans son état normal. L'usage de drogues peut rendre un peu, voire très, paranoïaque. En plus, la remarque était surtout de la jalousie. Comme l'a très bien fait remarquer une lectrice, Draco est comme un chat blessé qui griffe si on veut prendre soin de lui…je trouve cette image parfaitement adaptée à Draco.  
Je ne sais pas à quoi vous ressemblez, mais je vous imagine faisant un bond en arrière devant l'ordinateur et ça me fait halluciner. Quand vous lisez une histoire, vous la vivez à fond, c'est bien. Tout ce que Draco a fait était mal, c'est vrai, mais il l'a fait uniquement parce qu'il était terrifié, très en souffrance après le Détraqueur car, Harry a raison, il sait que Crabbe ne le lâchera pas. Il a voulu se faire détester (gagné !) pour qu'on le laisse tout seul. J'avoue que si on me faisait ce qu'il a fait à Olivier, j'aurais probablement joué du poing aussi mais c'est à lui qu'il fait le plus mal. Il perd tout respect pour lui-même et c'est ce qu'il y a de pire.  
Je suis d'accord avec vous : on n'a pas le droit de lire le journal des autres, mais Harry est bien le genre à le faire, curieux comme il est dans les livres, à écouter aux portes, à se balader avec sa cape d'invisibilité lol. Je suis désolée d'avoir fait pleurer mon tit Hamster. Cette partie, qui aura une incidence sur le nouveau chapitre, était faite pour rappeler aux lecteurs que Draco se sent terriblement coupable et que la seule personne en qui il a eu confiance était Harry. Cela permettait de rappeler surtout que Draco n'est pas le seul à souffrir, que Harry ressent une culpabilité qui l'étouffe et qui l'empêche de vivre pleinement. C'est comme les condamnés à mort américains qui doivent attendre le coup de téléphone du gouverneur pour être sauvés, ils espèrent jusqu'à la dernière seconde. C'est ce qu'a ressenti Draco et ça, Harry a bien fait de le lire car c'est un des points qui pourra servir à entamer une communication. C'est pas très clair mais ça le sera très vite lol.  
C'est effectivement pire de se faire raconter la soirée par quelqu'un. S'il se souvenait, il n'aurait eu qu'à se cacher pendant une semaine ou deux et revenir après, une fois l'orage passé. Mais là, ne se souvenant pas, on lui raconte et il est obligé de parler, il prend conscience de la portée de ses actes.  
Pour la suite nuptiale, si, ça va être un peu plus drôle que le chapitre 7 qui était assez pesant. Sirius sait toujours quoi faire lol.  
J'espère que ce chapitre sera moins dur, que mon Hamster va rire. Bon courage pour le lycée. Bisoux et merci à vous !

**Crackos** : Je te remercie beaucoup. Je suis, en effet, très fière de te faire supporter les HP/DM et je suis contente de devoir te supporter encore longtemps ! lol. (exécute une danse de la joie)  
Oui, Draco est un peu éparpillé quand il est shooté. Karim ne méritait pas ça, c'est vrai, mais il a bien réagi en refusant d'en supporter plus. Quant à Voisindudessous, on verra plus tard comment il réagi. Je n'aimerais pas non plus ça à sa place. D'un autre coté, Draco était complètement parti et ça se voyait et Voisindudessous comptait bien profiter de la situation.  
Jared ? Un peu con sur les bords ? Comme dit Renaud, « sur les bords et au milieu » il craint un peu, oui. Il n'aide pas du tout Draco en se faisant complice de ses conneries, et puis, c'est lui qui lui a fait découvrir ces cochonneries.  
Pour le journal, je ne te dirai pas tout de suite ce qu'il en est, mais rappelle toi de ton hypothèse, et tu me diras ensuite, « j'avais raison je suis the best » ou « j'avais tort, je suis the best quand même » lol. Deux personnes ont eu ce journal dans les mains, sans compter Draco et Harry.  
J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les chapitres précédents. A bientôt et encore merci !

**Marina **: Merci mille fois, je suis très heureuse que cette fic te plaise. A bientôt !

**Mifibou **: Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Je craignais que les lecteurs se mettent à détester Draco mais, vous avez été nombreux à comprendre et à apprécier le chapitre. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Big kiss et à bientôt !

**Mel'Amarain** : Oh joie, tu as aimé ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ton avis est toujours intéressant. Comme toi, je maudis ces fics dans lesquelles le viol est un moyen comme un autre de rapprocher les personnages (« tu as été violé, mon pauvre, viens là que je fasse l'amour » ça me donnerait presque des envies de me lâcher façon Olivier dans la cuisine !) La pire chose que j'aie lu, un one shot dans lequel Draco et Lucius couchaient joyeusement ensemble, sans que cette relation incestueuse ne fasse de mal à Draco…cautionner l'inceste de cette manière est immonde.  
Je voulais que le chapitre se termine de manière plus légère car il avait été assez lourd tout le long. Cette fin laisse entendre que ce nouveau chapitre sera moins dense, qu'il comprendra un peu plus de parties humoristiques.  
Je crois que la phrase que tu as tant aimée est celle que tout le monde attendait, celle où Harry annonce la couleur : il ne craint plus de perdre Draco alors il va exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Il n'hésite plus à rembarrer Draco, il se retrouve lui-même.  
J'espère en tous cas que la suite te plaira. Gros bisous et bonne continuation !

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami** : Mdr, tu as raison ! Je te remercie beaucoup et je suis très contente que tu aies tiré le positif du chapitre plutôt que le négatif. En effet, Draco a un peu (beaucoup, énormément) abusé mais Karim a raison. Il laisse Harry entrer dans son monde sans lui claquer la porte au nez. Ils ont des gestes tendres, Harry dit plus facilement ce qu'il pense. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur. Bisous !

**TopCerise** : Je te remercie beaucoup de me donner ton avis. Je suis très contente que tu aimes cette fic. La remarque sur « Ice Ice Baby » était faite pour justement détendre un peu l'atmosphère assez lourde de ce chapitre, je suis ravie que ça en ait fait rire certains lol. Merci pour tes encouragements et à bientôt !

**Monaghan** : Merci pour ta review, je suis désolée de tant tarder à écrire mes chapitres. Il est vrai qu'ils sont longs et cela me prend pas mal de temps, mais je pense qu'il ne faudra plus attendre un mois et demi pour les suites. Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise et j'espère que la suite ne sera pas décevante. A bientôt.

**Pitit Tigre** : Coucou ! J'espère que tu vas bien, ainsi que ton bébé d'amour. A féliciter pour le surnom. Je te remercie de me donner ton avis, je suis contente que tu aies dévoré ce chapitre. En effet, Harry a une patience à toute épreuve, parce qu'il est allé loin Draco. D'un autre coté, comme le dit Harry, ce n'est pas à lui de faire une crise puisque le copain de Draco, c'est (c'était plutôt) Olivier. Chaque personne réagit selon sa propre sensibilité à de telles atrocités et j'ai choisi de montrer un coté très extrême, on comprendra dans ce chapitre que ce n'est pas uniquement lié au viol.  
J'espère que la suite te plaira, Draco se calme. Gros bisous Pitit Tigre et à bientôt !

**Fébla** : Merci pour ta review, j'espère quand même que tu as pu bosser ton DS d'anglais et que la chanson Ice Ice Baby t'est sortie de la tête ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que la suite ne sera pas décevante. Il est clair qu'il vaut mieux essayer d'occulter certaines choses si on n'est pas prêt à les affronter. Le problème étant que ces choses reviennent parfois comme des gifles, parce qu'on ne peut jamais complètement occulter. Le tout étant de se reconstruire a son rythme, parce que les gens qui disent qu'on ne vit plus jamais bien après ces évènements ont tort. En tous cas j'espère que cette fic ne remue pas trop de choses pour toi. A bientôt.

**Vif d'Or** : Coucou Miss ! Je te remercie d'avoir noté que le chapitre 7, même s'il mettait en scène les dérives de Draco, se centrait surtout sur les réactions et les changements internes de Harry. Je comprends donc tout à fait ce que tu veux dire, c'est aussi comme ça que je l'imagine le mieux. Tu fais toujours preuve de sensibilité lorsque tu lis et je dois dire que j'apprécie beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si tu es comme ça, aussi réceptive, avec les gens qui t'entourent mais, si c'est le cas, ils ont beaucoup de chance. Pour le journal, il y aura d'autres passages lus dans ce chapitre car je pense que le ressenti de Draco joue un rôle primordial. Harry est, lui aussi, très traumatisé par ce qui est arrivé et, comme Draco, il va devoir essayer de l'exprimer. Lol, si tu étais Legilimens, tu ne verrais pas grand-chose pour le nouveau chapitre car, au moment où je te réponds, il se compose de bribes dans ma tête, bribes qui ne s'imbriquent pas encore bien. J'espère que le résultat sera correct. Je te fais d'énormes bisous et moi aussi, je t'adore.

**Whizzbee** : Merci pour la correction sur les beatles, il faut dire que j'ai passé des nuits entières à écrire ce chapitre, jusqu'à m'en rendre presque malade alors, j'avoue, je n'ai pas vérifié l'orthographe. Au moins, Depeche Mode était écrit correctement. A bientôt !

**Zed Oras** : Bonsoir. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review « ma chtite Zed » ! J'ai conscience que certains passages sont assez difficiles dans cette fic et j'espère que tu pourras être émue, mais jamais choquée car, si je choque quelqu'un, c'est que j'aurai fait une erreur en chemin. J'espère que la suite te plaira, elle est moins difficile que le chapitre 7. A bientôt !

**Enola 83** : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ta crève est passée. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi le suivant, dans lequel Draco se calme. Bonne lecture !

**Siuki** : Je te remercie pour ton soutien dans l'écriture de cette fic. J'essaye de me mettre à la place des personnages et j'avoue qu'il n'est pas facile de ressentir toutes ces émotions (le premier qui m'appelle « le caméléon », je le tue ! lol). J'espère que la suite te plaira. A bientôt ! Bizzz bizzzz !

**Saina** : Coucou la slasheuse folle ! Encore une fois, merci pour le dessin de Sirius, moi être folle de lui ! lol Et merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu aies cette opinion sur les drogues et autres hallucinogènes. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point. Il est vrai qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose en action dans le chapitre 7, tout se joue au niveau psychologique, avec la cassure dans la relation de Draco et Karim, et surtout, l'évolution de Harry qui dit ouvertement ce qu'il pense.  
C'est clair que pour le carnet, Harry s'est trouvé des excuses bidon pour le lire. A sa place, je ne l'aurais pas fait car, comme tu dis, la curiosité tue le chat. Et puis l'intimité d'autrui est sa possession et il faut la respecter. Harry a fait cela pour mieux comprendre Draco et il lira d'autres passages dans ce nouveau chapitre. Et, en tant que Siriusophile convaincue aussi, je dirais que oui, tu as raison, il assure Sirius ! Je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à écrire un comportement inadmissible chez lui. Remus est prof à Poudlard, pour info. J'ai aussi une préférence pour les Sirius/Severus. Je tenterai d'écrire une fic sur ce couple un jour. En attendant, voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. A bientôt !  
**Saina2** : Je ne connais pas la chanson du pingouin mais j'aimerais vraiment l'entendre, elle a l'air terrible ! lol « Ice Ice baby » est une chanson du début des années 90, sur un sample de Queen et c'est terrible lol.

**Vert Emeraude** : Merci beaucoup. Je crois aussi que Harry les a bien hautes mais, moins qu'Olivier qui s'est vraiment fait humilier (Karim aussi d'ailleurs). J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Bisoux !

**Bloody Marie** : Je te remercie beaucoup et n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis ou à me demander des précisions, comme pour le coup de Crabbe Senior, ça ne peut que faire avancer la fic au cas où j'ai été trop vague. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur, on y parle encore un peu du journal de Draco. A bientôt.

**Anagrammes** : Thank you so much !  
**Anagrammes** : merci !  
**Anagrammes** : Encore merci ! Lol. Alors, pour Dave, c'est net, il risque d'y passer s'il vient en concert (pliiiiiizzzze DM, viendez à Lyon !) Bon, je dois dire que j'ai revu certains blonds et Martin Gore n'est pas mal, si on lui lime les dents. Alors, abordons le sujet. Il est normal que Karim ait perçu la lumière blanche. Pourquoi me demanderas tu ? Lis ce chapitre et tu comprendras, lol. Il est vrai que l'arrivée de Draco dans la chambre ramène Harry en arrière, à une époque où Draco avait la faculté de blesser juste pour blesser, pas pour se défendre. En ce qui concerne Jared, tu n'as pas tort.  
Je crois que tu as mis le doigt sur quelque chose de très intéressant. En effet, Draco a le pouvoir immense de toucher les gens par la parole, mais il n'arrive pourtant pas à se confier, c'est là toute sa contradiction. Nous savons qu'il est tout en contradiction mais là, c'est effectivement très marqué.  
Je crois que, question dépendance, si tu observes ta Davidoff, tu en connais un rayon. Elle peut être physique ou psychique, mais dans tous les cas, elle est un moyen de se raccrocher à quelque chose, d'avoir un contrôle quelconque (autre contradiction qui a du sens) Nous sommes deux accros à Nip Tuck, et je rajoute Friends, Depeche Mode et les bouledogues français (nouvelle lubie de ma part, je crois que je vais en mettre un dans NFPLY).  
Meuh non, Vanilla Ice est super ! lol. Le sample musical est excellent (du Queen je vous prie), par contre la voix…(cherche le ticone qui vomit)  
Tu m'as traumatisée avec Gollum ! Hier soir je regardais le Seigneur des Anneaux et n'arrêtais pas de penser à ça ! beurk beurk ! Karim n'est pas un Hobbit ! C'est juste qu'Olivier tape dans les 1m95 dans ma fic et que Karim n'est pas très grand.  
Harry pose la question du prénom pour fairech Draco, parce que le blond a dit connaître Gollum. Pour la discussion avec Sirius, tu es dans le vrai. Draco perçoit cela comme une trahison, parce qu'il craint vraiment d'être trahi (et il ne va pas être déçu, bichette) Mdr, j'adore le live avec les impressions sur le téléfilm larmoyant d'M6 ! lol Pour ma part je viens de pleurer de rire devant un film d'M6 en deuxième partie de soirée, du pur délire. « Beautés mortes » ou un truc comme ça.  
En attaquant Sirius, forte image paternelle, Draco attaque aussi son propre père, c'est une façon de le tuer symboliquement parce que Lucius est toujours présent dans la tête de Draco.  
Au sujet de la réaction de Harry après le fiasco chez Karim et la bande, je pense qu'il a vraiment trouvé le ton juste, qu'il s'est écouté autant qu'il a écouté Draco, sans pour autant cautionner les actes de Draco. Et oui, j'avoue, mon rêve est de vous faire tous flinguer vos claviers d'ordi, parce que j'ai des actions dans « claviers d'ordi com » !  
Tu as soulevé un point qui m'a fait réfléchir (activité difficile pour moi) et mes conclusions sont les suivantes (roulement de tambour) : effectivement, Draco écrit sur Sirius plutôt que sur lui au début. Il n'est pas encore prêt à se dévoiler totalement, même pas pour lui-même, alors il déplace le problème sur Sirius, même si Sirius a aussi un problème affectif. Il prend l'image de l'homme fort qu'est Sirius pour l'analyser, s'entraînant ainsi à parler de lui plus tard. Je pense que tu as tout à fait raison, Karim agit par instinct d'auto conservation en refusant de revoir Draco. Il a trop donné sans jamais se perdre mais, s'il avait revu Draco après cette soirée, il aurait fait un trop grand sacrifice. Il a besoin de temps et de comprendre…Et on le comprend. Lol. Ce nouveau chapitre stagne un peu plus, mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire pour la suite. J'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas Caneton. Bizzz bizzzz et encore merci pour tout.

**Karo** : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et je te rassure, je n'abandonnerai certainement pas cette fic. A peine les chapitres postés, j'ai envie d'écrire la suite mais je suis prise par le temps. En tous cas je suis très heureuse que tu aimes cette histoire et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur. Bisous !

**Chris 52** : Kikou ma grande ! Merci pour ta review délire ! J'ai encore beaucoup ri ! Quel plaisir de retrouver Fred ! lol Mdr, ok Draco, je t'ai entendu, je vais te caser avec Harry (mais dans ma fic, Fred n'est pas homo ! lol) Il faut juste que tu arrêtes tes bêtises. Comment ça c'est moi qui écris ces bêtises ?  
Après réflexion, oui, c'est vrai. Bon, tu as intérêt à être bien gentil et à m'apporter mes pantoufles si tu veux que j'écrive que tu as calmé ta joie !  
Bisous Chris et bonne lecture !

**Marine Malefoy** : Wow, 8h de lecture ! lol Je suis très touchée que ma fic t'ait intéressée à ce point. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. A bientôt !

**Shunrya** : Hello ma Shun ! J'espère que tu vas bien. Je te remercie pour ta review, je suis très contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. J'adore ton expression sur Draco qui « claque tout dans la tronche de tout le monde. » C'est exactement ça. Pour le journal, je n'aurais pas décrit le viol, j'en serais bien incapable. Certains moments, en particulier les mots qui ont tant blessé Draco, seront évoqués ici et là mais rien de décrit. C'est clair que le ressenti en dit bien plus.  
Pour l'hôtel, cela va-t-il être un apprentissage ? Je ne sais pas trop, plus une mise à l'épreuve constante lol. En fait, au moment où je te réponds, je n'ai pas encore tout le chapitre en tête XD Il n'est pas encore écrit mais, quand cela sera le cas, j'espère qu'il te plaira lol. A bientôt !

**CélineS** : Je te remercie pour ta review malgré les moments difficiles que tu passes. J'espère que ton ami va mieux. Pour Harry, il est certain que je ne pourrais pas le faire passer pour un profiteur, ce serait trop dur. Bon courage pour la suite. Bisous.

**Chris** : Merci beaucoup. Il est clair qu'en tant qu'ami, notre rôle est aussi de dire « stop, tu vas trop loin et je me perds » comme Karim l'a fait. Toujours pardonner finit par donner l'impression qu'on cautionne certains actes. Tu as tout à fait raison au sujet de cette aura de victime, de héros qui attire les gens. Ils n'attirent pas pour ce qu'ils sont vraiment mais pour ce qu'ils ont fait, ce qu'ils ont subi. Draco accepte en effet Harry car ce dernier est spontané, et il a vécu le même genre de choses, le coté héros dont on se moque mais dont on a besoin pour se sentir en sécurité. Quelque part, la franchise de Harry aide Draco à pouvoir se sentir mieux dans la mesure où, si Harry lui dit qu'il est quelqu'un de bien, c'est vrai.  
Tu as bien compris, Karim a été le premier de Draco, mais il ne sortira pas de l'histoire, même s'il sera moins présent. Le huis clos entre les deux beaux gosses va être assez révélateur pour eux, reste à savoir s'il les rapprochera ou les éloignera. J'espère que la suite ne sera pas décevante. Bizzzz !

**Babeth** : Tout d'abord, je te remercie pour ta review de « Joyeux Noël professeur Potter ». Je suis contente que ce one shot t'ait plu, en particulier le duo Severus/Sirius. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à les imaginer en brillants entremetteurs, déjantés, qui se lâchent complètement maintenant qu'ils se sont trouvés.  
Quant à Trauma, non, non, je n'ai pas crié En effet, Harry est sincèrement amoureux mais au début, logiquement, il a surtout bloqué sur les apparences, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'au début, on a l'impression que Draco est un vrai sex symbol : on voit à travers le regard de Harry. Je pense que cela a largement été expliqué par Draco lui même dans les chapitres 6 et 7. Il faut savoir que rien dans mes histoires ne doit être pris au premier degré, comme un réalité immuable car dans les chapitres qui suivent, je peux complètement retourner les situations et les opinions, à l'image de ce que l'être humain ressent. On n'est ni tout blanc, ni tout noir. Draco n'est ni un ange, ni un démon ! Draco n'est absolument pas idéalisé, il est juste l'image du martyr et, comme il ne s'effondre pas en pleurant à tous les coins de rue, les gens veulent l'atteindre, comme si c'était un challenge. Je rappelle quand même que le mec a vécu un drame dont tout le monde est au courant, il y en a assez pour avoir envie de le protéger et de prendre ça pour de l'amour (ce qui est probablement le cas de Charlie). De plus, il existe des gens comme ça, qui renvoient un certain charisme sans qu'on sache exactement d'où il vient et qui fascinent un peu les autres, c'est comme ça, ça ne s'explique pas. D'ailleurs, j'arrête d'expliquer. Lol.  
En tous cas je suis contente que tu apprécies l'histoire et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. A bientôt !

**Tama** : Je te remercie de me donner ton avis et je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. En ce qui concerne la profusion de couples homos dans la fic, je dois dire que c'est volontaire. Personnellement, je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait beaucoup dans la mesure où les couples correspondent à des âges différents, à part Dean, Seamus, Harry et Draco qui ont le même âge, les autres sont plus âgés. Charlie est plus vieux qu'Olivier. En fait, je me suis un peu inspirée des gens qui m'entourent. Comme mes amis, Draco, Karim et ses amis ont leur propre univers, recherchant la compagnie de ceux qui leurs ressemble, sans pour autant se couper des autres. Il est certain que je ne me contenterai pas d'un seul couple homo dans mes fics car je ne pense pas qu'au quotidien, on ne côtoie qu'un seul couple gay. Pour répondre à ta question sur le journal, oui, il a effectivement été lu par quelqu'un d'autre que Harry. Vous saurez bientôt par qui et je serai curieuse de savoir à qui tu pensais. En tous cas, je suis contente que les longs chapitres ne te fassent pas peur car, cette fois encore, j'ai fait long lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira. A bientôt.

**Vyviane** : Merci beaucoup de me donner ton avis. Je mettrais également volontiers mon pied quelque part à Mick et à tous ses « collègues de travail. » Quand à Karim qui ne croit pas à la magie, c'est sûr qu'il n'a pas idée… lol. Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas. A bientôt !

**Ilys** : Je te remercie beaucoup et je suis contente si mes fics et moi, nous avons pu te distraire pendant ta maladie. Vive les ordis portables, en effet. Il est vrai que dans cette fic, Draco est complexe et je suis soulagée que ça complexité ne te tape pas sur les nerfs. Comme toi, j'en ai marre des fics dans lesquelles tout est si simple : un viol, un Harry Potter en sauveur, deux minutes plus tard, tout est oublié et l'amour explose. Pareil pour les clichés des personnes violées qui se roulent en boule dans un coin et qui ne supportent plus qu'on leur dise « bonjour » jusqu'à leur mort. Les réactions face à un viol sont très différentes selon les personnalités, c'est certain et j'ai voulu explorer ce que donnerait la réaction d'un personnage fier et à forte tendance au déni, comme Draco. En tout cas je suis heureuse que ça t'intéresse et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Bisoux à toi !

**Lovely A** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu m'as vraiment fait rire avec ta remarque sur l'attente de chapitres qui fait travailler la patience. En même temps, tu as raison, en tant que lectrice, je teste aussi les limites de ma patience en attendant les suites de mes fics préférées. Je suis très heureuse que cette fic te plaise, aussi bien sur le fond que sur la forme. Quant aux remarques sur le style d'écriture, non, ça ne fait pas con de dire ça (mdr, je le dis aussi !). J'essaye de montrer un maximum le ressenti des personnages et j'espère ne pas tomber dans le larmoiement à la longue. Trouver un juste milieu est assez difficile mais je fais mon possible. En tout cas j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Encore merci et Bisous !

**Dmoniac cat** : Merci beaucoup de me donner ton avis. Je suis très contente que cette histoire te plaise et qu'elle ait pu te toucher (je ne saute pas de joie à l'idée de t'avoir donné les larmes aux yeux, mais juste à l'idée que tu peux ressentir ce que j'essaye de faire passer). Le passage du cahier bleu a été assez intense à écrire, et ce n'est pas fini puisque d'autres choses vont être lues. En tout cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Antharosa** : Merci infiniment de m'avoir écrit cette review. Je dois dire que j'ai été très émue par ta façon de t'exprimer et parce que tu as compris que le ressenti est ce qui m'importe le plus lorsque j'écris. Quant à faire réfléchir à travers mes histoires, je dois dire que c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire, parce que c'est ce que j'aimerais transmettre : l'idée que ce qui semble blanc n'est pas toujours forcément blanc et que les gens ne sont pas des ordinateurs, programmés sur un mode de pensée. Chaque comportement peut avoir plusieurs causes différentes et l'important est de ne pas juger avant d'avoir compris. C'est pour cela que Harry ne parvient pas à se situer tout à fait, entre comprendre totalement et ne pas vouloir savoir, comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer. Sache en tout cas que ta review m'a beaucoup touchée et que je te remercie pour tous les chapitres que tu liras sans peut être les reviewer. Je saurai que tu es là et c'est ce qui compte, en espérant ne pas te décevoir. Bonne lecture et encore merci.

**Damien** : Merci mista lova lova (allez viens danser sous les sunlights des tropiques !) Comme d'habitude, tu sais ce que je pense : tu as tout juste ! Et tu n'es pas si innocent que ça ! Bisous !

**Omi **: Merci d'avoir eu le courage de réécrire la review après que ton ordinateur l'ait supprimée. Tu as tout à fait raison quant aux trois personnalités de Draco. Elles lui correspondent sans vraiment révéler qui il est vraiment. Il est un mélange de ces trois facettes, en bien plus profond et sa peur l'empêche de se découvrir tel qu'il est réellement. Il joue avec les autres pour éviter que les autres ne jouent avec lui. Tu verras dans ce chapitre, les nombreux extraits de son cahier le montrent tel qu'il est : quelqu'un d'intelligent qui souffre et qui a peur. Ce chapitre ne montrera pas toute la semaine, car je l'ai axé sur les deux premiers jours, très importants dans l'établissement d'une communication entre eux deux. Quant à ton message, il était très clair et très intéressant, même si tu as dû le réécrire. Merci encore et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Oxaline** : Merci à toi. Tes reviews me renvoient toujours ce que j'écris et cela me permet de voir si ce que j'ai écrit est intéressant ou non. En effet, c'est bien de la jalousie qu'éprouve Draco lorsque Karim parle avec Harry (comme lorsque la réceptionniste drague Harry). Si tu as aimé le paragraphe sur Crabbe senior, tu vas le retrouver dans ce chapitre, et malheureusement pour Draco, le père a un cerveau, contrairement au fils, et il l'utilise contre Draco (et pourquoi je te dis tout à l'avance ?) Par contre non, Elijah est juste un prénom que j'aime beaucoup et il n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec Elijah Wood, même s'il a, en effet de très beaux yeux. En tout cas nombreux sont ceux qui ont pensé à Elijah Wood lol.  
Je suis contente que tu n'aies pas été surprise qu'Harry ouvre le cahier. Comme tu le dis, c'est de Harry Potter qu'on parle, monsieur Cape d'invisibilité etc…mdr  
Si tu as aimé le passage sur le cahier bleu, ce chapitre regorge d'extraits de ce cahier, afin qu'on comprenne mieux Draco. J'espère que cela te plaira.  
Quant à Draco qui couine, je le voyais bien, totalement lui-même pour une fois, laissant échapper ce couinement sans pouvoir le retenir. Pour Karim, on reparle de lui dans ce chapitre. Je te laisse lire au lieu de tout te raconter lol. Bisous et merci !  
PS : la suite de Sortir des Ténèbres arrivera un peu plus tard, je commencerai à l'écrire dans deux semaines, lorsque j'aurai terminé l'OS du second numéro du troisième œil. A bientôt !

**Babooska** : Merci à toi, j'espère que la suite te plaira. A plus !

**Seb** : Ptit con, t'arrêtes de me traiter de garce ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review de fou ! Pour Crabbe senior, tu as raison, je le dis ! Si tu trouves la lecture du journal inadmissible, tu vas être servi dans ce chapitre ! Quant aux côtés irrésistible et sarcastique, je me suis inspirée du personnage en question. Pour l'ange Karim, je me suis inspirée de toi (c'est faux mais si ça peut te rendre heureux…bizoux !) Bonne lecture mon Sebou !

**Margarita6** : Merci ma belle. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant, même si l'histoire avance moins (pour mieux s'emballer dans le prochain chapitre of course ! ) Gros bisous et à bientôt.

**Crazysnape** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Pour la fumée blanche, on en saura plus dans ce chapitre. Pour mémoire, Sirius a vu cette lumière au moment où Draco a pris la baguette de Harry pour tuer Voldemort lors de la bataille finale. Pour Depeche Mode, je trouvais aussi le décalage entre le rythme et la pression dans la chambre assez drôle et si ça a pu t'amuser aussi, alors j'en suis heureuse. Tu as été parfaitement claire dans ton explication sur la prise de drogue entre Jared et Draco. En fait, c'est surtout Jared qui incite Draco à consommer avec lui mais ça ne se voit pas trop. En effet, je voulais parler du chapitre 7 quand je disais qu'il ne pourrait pas tomber plus bas. Tout ce qu'il fait est totalement dans l'excès et il lui faut remonter le niveau. Ce que Sirius lui dit est vrai, à tel point que ton image de la claque à chaque phrase est tout à fait juste. Tu as raison aussi pour la référence au Draco d'autrefois, en plus torturé intérieurement.  
L'incohérence dont tu parles au sujet du carnet est en fait un petit clin d'œil au journal de Bridget Jones, que j'ai lu cent fois. Il y a un passage où, justement, elle écrit quelque chose dans ce genre avec l'alcool, parce qu'elle est conditionnée pour écrire son journal tous les jours.  
Pour le journal, on saura plus tard qui l'a lu mais, comme tu l'as dit, Draco ne laisse pas sa porte ouverte. Il a donc bel et bien été trahi.  
Encore une fois, tu ne te trompes pas en ce qui concerne le besoin d'être aimé, rassuré de Draco. Je te laisse lire ce chapitre et tu verras à quel point tu avais raison. J'espère qu'il te plaira, on y découvre pas mal de choses, même si l'histoire stagne en attendant le prochain chapitre, plus riche. Encore merci et à bientôt !

**Kiarale** : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et je suis contente que les 7 chapitres t'aient plu. Avoir l'avis de quelqu'un qui a lu la fic en une traite est important car c'est là qu'on peut voir si on s'est contredit dans l'histoire. Pour l'instant, ça a l'air d'aller. Je ne sais pas si l'idée est novatrice, j'en doute, mais je voulais traiter de ce sujet en mettant en avant les émotions et le trouble chez tous les gens qui entourent Draco, en rappelant qu'ils sont eux aussi, quelque part, victimes. Je te laisse lire la suite qui s'est faite attendre, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. A bientôt.

**Lulu** : Merci beaucoup, je suis très heureuse que cette fic te plaise. J'espère qu'il en ira de même pour la suite. Bonne lecture !

**Dark Lizard** : Merci beaucoup à toi. Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent ait su te toucher et que tu ne te soies pas endormie (on prend les paris pour le nouveau -)  
Ta perception de Draco dans sa contradiction est très juste. C'est ainsi que je voulais le montrer, parce que les gens sont faits de contradictions. Je te laisse lire la suite, en m'excusant pour le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire, me mettre à la place de Draco pour écrire le journal n'est pas chose facile. J'espère que ce chapitre te touchera également, c'est la première fois que j'ai eu envie de pleurer en écrivant la fin. Bisous et à bientôt !

**Shetane **: Merci à toi (et à Nfertiti pour le coup de pub). Je suis très heureuse que cette fic ait pu te toucher, en particulier le personnage de Sirius. Je le voulais plus sage, mais toujours impulsif. Son envie d'aider Draco a été une impulsion au détriment d'Harry mais ses choix étaient légitimes. Il est le roc, solide et fragile à la fois, en tout cas à mes yeux. Si tu trouves l'endroit où se cachent les Sirius, surtout dis le moi stp. Pour Ginny, je voulais qu'elle réagisse avec dignité, gardant pour elle ses émotions. Un peu comme Karim, elle veut surtout le bonheur d'Harry.  
Tu ne passes absolument pas pour une fille immonde à mes yeux, ton ressenti se justifie tout à fait. Je voulais justement faire passer cette idée que la victime souffrait, mais que son entourage ressentait aussi une grande détresse psychique. En effet, en tant que proche de la victime, tu peux te dire qu'il faut la soutenir (et c'est vrai) et que tu ne peux pas montrer à quel point cela t'affecte, que ça te fait mal de savoir que quelqu'un ait osé faire de atrocités à quelqu'un que tu aimes. Cela provoque alors un sentiment de culpabilité et la souffrance est intense. C'est cette douleur aussi que je voulais montrer, celle de Sirius, de Pansy et, surtout, d'Harry, toujours pris entre son amour pour Draco et son envie de lui casser la figure.  
Les extraits du journal dans ce chapitre en diront plus long sur Draco et sa façon d'agir, de ressentir les choses, sa vision de la drogue aussi.  
Quant à Zabini, il a été immonde, mais il regrette ce qu'il a fait, contrairement aux autres. Draco n'a pas été reconnu en tant que victime car il nie être une victime, alors forcément, les excuses de Zabini l'énervent alors qu'elles devraient lui permettre de se sentir moins en colère contre lui même, parce que s'excuser, c'est reconnaître qu'il n'avait rien fait pour que ça arrive.  
Et pour Karim, il ne va pas être bien loin malgré tout. En tout cas, sans être là, il est très présent dans ce chapitre que je vais te laisser lire (traduction : j'arrête mon bavardage lol). Encore merci pour ta review que j'ai trouvée très claire et en rien décousue. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Enya** : Merci à toi, vraiment je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise. Tu ressens les choses avec force et je suis touchée que les émotions que je cherche à faire passer soient aussi bien perçues par toi. Ta référence à la chanson de U2 est totalement bien pensée, elle correspond exactement à ce que vit Draco. Il est dans les extrêmes et, paradoxalement, il veut trouver la sérénité. Il se débat dans les trahisons qu'il ressent souvent. Je pense aussi beaucoup aux victimes et à leur entourage quand j'écris cette fic, d'où mon insistance sur la souffrance de Harry et de Sirius. Beaucoup de victimes ne sont pas aidées car elles ne tombent pas sur les gens qui leur permettent de parler librement. Les services de police sont mieux préparés à recevoir leurs plaintes, mais il y a encore des endroits où, porter plainte, c'est raconter tout dans le détail à des gens froids et c'est comme une seconde agression. D'autres victimes ne parlent pas, et c'est ce qu'aurait fait Draco, si tout le monde n'avait pas été au courant. C'est pour cela qu'il a autant de mal à laisser entrer les gens dans sa vie. Il a besoin d'intimité et il n'a que de la notoriété.  
Par cette fic, je voulais faire comprendre, comme tu l'as compris d'ailleurs, qu'on ne peut pas juger quelqu'un sur l'idée qu'on a de lui ou d'elle. Les gens ne sont pas linéaires, ils sont faits de reliefs. Ils ne sont pas gentils ou méchants, ils ont des raisons d'agir qui leur sont propres et s'ils sont faits de contradictions, c'est normal, c'est humain.  
Et en effet, je pense que l'amour peut être la solution, quand la personne qui aime est, comme tu le dis, comme Harry ou Karim, passant outre ce qu'il souhaite pour apporter à l'autre ce qu'il veut.  
En ce qui concerne la thérapie par l'écriture, je t'ai dit ce que je pensais dans la review de ta fic. Pour moi, me mettre dans la peau de Draco pour écrire ce qu'il ressent est difficile émotionnellement. A la fin de ce nouveau chapitre, j'avais envie de pleurer, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.  
Quant à ta comparaison de fin, je vais t'avouer que j'adore la liste de Schindler, qui reste un grand classique pour moi, mais je suis aussi une inconditionnelle de Scream ! J'ai les dvd à la maison et je les connais pas cœur ! mdr. Alors si tu te compares à Scream, c'est tant mieux parce que c'est ce que j'aime. Encore merci d'avoir compris ce que je voulais faire passer et à bientôt. Bisous !

**Leviathoune** : Coucou ! Je te remercie pour ta review et je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. Bravo pour ton courage. Tout lire en deux jours, c'est hard. Alors pour mettre Draco et Harry ensemble, ça va être moins difficile qu'il n'y parait, le problème sera de les faire rester ensemble lol. Quant aux amis de Draco, certains sauront qu'il est sorcier, oui. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Divergood** : Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que cette histoire te touche. Je crois que chaque personne est différente et réagit différemment face à un viol. Ici, j'ai voulu montrer la personne fière, qui avait confiance en ses amis, et qui se retrouve trahie et, pire, tout le monde est au courant. Devoir se reconstruire en se cachant, comme si on était coupable de quelque chose, ne doit pas être chose aisée. C'est pour cela qu'il part dans les extrêmes, qu'il attaque ceux qu'il aime…J'ai consacré une grande partie de ce chapitre au cahier bleu, afin qu'on comprenne mieux son fonctionnement. J'ai mis du temps à trouver les mots mais ils sont finalement sortis. Et une chose est sûre, je finis toujours ce que j'ai commencé alors cette histoire aura une fin, même si je manque parfois de temps, ce qui nous arrive à tous je pense. En tout cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas. Bonne lecture.

**Surimi** : Merci de me donner ton avis. Draco et Harry coincés dans une suite, ça promet, en effet. Ce chapitre raconte deux jours seulement, le suivant racontera le reste. Quant à Karim, il reviendra, c'est certain, car c'est un personnage important pour le bien être de Draco. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous et à bientôt !

**Nekozumi** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente d'avoir eu de tes nouvelles et il va falloir t'enlever de la tête la crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur de quoi que ce soit, parce que c'est faux.  
Ce chapitre t'a fait réagir et j'en suis très contente puisque ton avis compte beaucoup. Je pense que tu as trouvé le mot juste pour définir Karim : « classe. » Il est franc et pas médisant, il ne parle pas dans le dos des gens pour les descendre, il ne manipule personne. Tu verras dans ce chapitre ce qu'il est.  
Quant au ressenti de Harry lorsqu'il voit Draco partir en live, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu soies capable de te mettre à sa place car c'est ainsi que j'écris, en me mettant à la place de chaque personnage (à part les pourris, j'ai du mal avec eux) Pour écrire le journal de Draco, ça m'a d'ailleurs coûté moralement d'essayer de ressentir sa douleur, sa fierté blessée. Quant à Harry, mettre de côté sa propre douleur pour se trouver présent pour Draco est une épreuve de force aussi, et il y parvient parfaitement, même s'il ne nie pas sa douleur. Le moment dans la cuisine résume bien cela : il en veut à Draco, mais il le protège sans en avoir l'air.  
Draco est quelqu'un plein de contradictions, comme nous le sommes tous parfois, mais sa personnalité reste la même. Ta citation de Molière est juste, très juste pour s'appliquer à lui.  
Harry a, en effet, peur de mal aimer mais il prend sur lui, il gagne en force au contact de Draco, plus il le connaît, plus il est sûr de lui. La lecture du journal l'aide, même s'il pénètre de force dans la vie de Draco ainsi.  
Mdr, qui a fait le coup pour le carnet bleu. Tu as vu juste, c'est bien 06 15…. (j'ai failli mécaniquement écrire mon propre numéro, il est temps que je dorme !)  
En effet, on ne gomme pas les cicatrices par un simple tatouage, il y a tout un travail à faire sur la perception de son corps et c'est là-dessus que Harry doit « travailler » avec Draco.  
Je te remercie vraiment pour tes commentaires toujours justes, j'ai une totale confiance en ton jugement et je sais que si un jour, tu me dis que c'est mauvais, ça voudra alors dire qu'en effet, c'est mauvais. Quant à ta fic, parfois les bêtas readers sont sous votre nez…si tu as besoin, je suis là. - (tu n'imagines pas comme je suis touchée que tu me la dédies, c'est énorme pour moi)  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je te dis à bientôt. Bisous !

**BadAngel666** : Merci mille fois, je suis très contente que cette histoire ait pu te toucher. Draco va réaliser certaines choses, en effet, surtout à partir du chapitre prochain. Celui-ci est plus…Je ne sais pas en fait. J'espère en tout cas qu'il te plaira. Bisous et à bientôt !

**Isabelle4ever** : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis heureuse que cette histoire te touche. J'espère que tes examens se sont bien passés malgré le manque de sommeil. Voici donc la suite, elle nous en dit bien plus sur Draco et Harry comprend certaines choses qui lui serviront plus tard. Bonne lecture et toutes mes excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre (écrire le journal de Draco n'est pas chose aisée)

**Ange de un cisme** : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire. Mdr, pour ta chienne qui s'appelle Lana ! J'aime beaucoup ce prénom en plus.  
Je partage totalement ton point de vue sur les histoires, sur le monde fait d'encre. On s'approprie les personnages comme s'ils étaient des amis, comme si on les connaissait personnellement et c'est en cela que la lecture est fascinante. On se trouve plongé dans des émotions réelles. L'écriture est une manière de recréer le monde ou de rendre hommage à certains. Je ne connais pas la trilogie dont tu as parlé mais je pense aller la lire dès que j'aurai une minute, car elle a l'air passionnante. Je te laisse à présent lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Bisous et à bientôt !

**CHAPITRE 8 : HISTOIRES DE JOURNAL.**

**O**

Un employé les conduisit jusqu'au dernier étage du château et il les fit entrer dans la suite nuptiale avec un sourire amusé. La mine renfrognée de Draco et l'air agacé d'Harry lui donnaient envie de leur demander s'ils étaient vraiment en lune de miel.

« Je vous souhaite un agréable séjour au White Castel, dit-il d'un ton jovial. Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller d'éviter de rester trop près des fenêtres durant la tempête, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. »

_Et évitez de vous balancer des couteaux à la gueule_, pensa-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Draco n'eut pas l'air impressionné par le décor et il se planta devant la baie vitrée de la grande terrasse, observant le paysage d'un air morne. Harry, pour sa part, était subjugué par la décoration luxueuse mais en aucun cas tape l'œil. Ils se trouvaient dans un grand salon au milieu duquel trônait un magnifique canapé d'angle en cuir blanc. Au pied du canapé se tenait, sur un socle en marbre représentant un dauphin, une table basse en verre sur laquelle des roses rouges et des lys pâles étaient disposés. Au milieu des fleurs se trouvait un magnum de champagne dans un sceau. Le décor était épuré et stylé, correspondant parfaitement aux goûts du Survivant. Ce qu'il préférait, c'était la moquette épaisse, claire, sur laquelle il s'imaginait déjà pieds nus. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire et il vit alors le bar, sur le côté, avec ses longues chaises noires et ses innombrables bouteilles. Il se prit à espérer que Draco n'y toucherait pas. Il avait eu son lot d'émotions négatives lors de la soirée de la veille.

Harry se dirigea ensuite vers une porte et il eut le souffle coupé devant la largeur de la salle de bains comprenant une cabine de douche et une grande baignoire circulaire bleue nuit, en accord avec les deux lavabos jouxtant un grand miroir éclairé. Là encore, des fleurs se trouvaient disposées sur de petits guéridons en verre.

Il referma la porte et il ouvrit la suivante en retenant une exclamation admirative. La chambre était immense, décorée avec goût, dans les tons clairs de la moquette duveteuse au mobilier, égayée par des tableaux d'une grande beauté et des vases remplis de roses multicolores. Le lit était grand et accueillant, dans les tons blancs et crème. En face, à environ un mètre du sol se trouvait une cheminée murale, large de plus de deux mètres. Enfin, une grande baie vitrée donnait sur un balcon fleuri.

« Il ne faut pas être allergique aux fleurs, remarqua une voix sarcastique derrière lui.

- Je m'en fous, répondit Harry, tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'il n'y a qu'un lit.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi, dans une suite nuptiale ? Deux lits, ça aurait été la suite « 20 ans de mariage. » Je n'arrive pas à croire que Sirius nous ait fait un coup pareil.

- C'est amusant, rétorqua Harry en masquant à peine son agacement, moi je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu faire un coup pareil à Sirius hier soir. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche mais il la referma aussitôt, trop conscient que rien ne justifiait son comportement de la veille. Il s'en voulait assez pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, il se savait néfaste pour son entourage mais le fait qu'Harry le pense aussi lui faisait étrangement mal. Avant, quand Draco s'en prenait aux autres, c'était toujours Karim qui se trouvait épargné, or hier, il s'était retrouvé logé aussi inconfortablement que les autres. Pourquoi Draco avait-il été moins mordant avec Harry, alors qu'il ne représentait rien pour lui ? Il l'aimait bien mais ils étaient diamétralement opposés et chaque fois qu'Harry posait les yeux sur lui, il se sentait sale. Le Survivant était un petit saint aux yeux de Draco et lui, il se savait corrompu physiquement par tous les corps qu'il avait étreints. Mais être jugé par Harry Potter était au dessus de ses forces. Personne, surtout pas lui, n'avait le droit de le mépriser. Il reprit rapidement son apparence glaciale et il toisa Harry de toute sa hauteur.

« Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à m'excuser. Surtout pas auprès de toi. Je te trouve bien prompt à juger ton prochain, Saint Potter.

- Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais, Draco ! » S'exclama Harry en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Le fait d'entendre le blond le surnommer comme il le faisait à l'école, d'une manière presque aussi dédaigneuse rendait Harry fébrile. Il voulait se justifier et, en même temps, blesser Draco, comme lui venait de l'atteindre. « Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'emmerdes ! Je t'ai soutenu quand tu étais raide défoncé, je t'ai soutenu ce matin quand Karim t'a très justement demandé d'arrêter de lui pourrir la vie et tu m'accuses de te juger !

- Je ne suis pas ta bonne action du mois ! Garde ta pitié ! Rétorqua Draco en serrant les dents.

- Tu ne comprends donc rien ! Demanda Harry en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a à comprendre, Potter ? Tu veux jouer les gentils petits héros en me tenant la main quand tous se lassent de mes frasques ? Qu'est ce que ça va t'apporter ? Une meilleure estime de toi-même ?

- Va te faire foutre, Draco ! Non, mieux ! Va trouver n'importe quel inconnu dans cet hôtel et va te faire sucer ! »

Le « surveille ton vocabulaire » resta coincé dans la gorge de Draco et il n'eut même pas la force de le vocaliser. Il se contenta de lancer un regard noir au Survivant et il tourna les talons pour sortir de la suite en claquant la porte. Harry fut tenté de le suivre, mais il se ravisa, préférant se calmer avant d'aller beaucoup trop loin. Il retourna dans le salon où il s'affala sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse, et il alluma la télévision. Il tomba sur un vieil épisode de Starsky et Hutch mais les tribulations des deux policiers, dont il était pourtant friand, ne parvinrent pas à le détendre. Sa dispute avec Draco le hantait et il ne pouvait oublier le visage décomposé de Draco lorsque Harry l'avait insulté. Il éteignit la télévision d'un geste las, un faible sourire sur les lèvres en repensant à ce que Hermione passait son temps à lui dire : « Harry, la télévision n'a jamais été une bonne thérapeute. Tu dois apprendre à communiquer tes émotions.» Dans ces moments là, Lee levait les yeux au ciel et faisait semblant de jouer du violon. Et si Fred avait le malheur d'être présent, il prétendait essuyer ses larmes en pouffant de rire.

Il commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon, écoutant les rafales de vent siffler et la pluie battre contre les fenêtres, comme une mélodie tourmentée. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et son regard rencontra le sac de Draco. Au moins, il aurait de la lecture pendant que le blond ferait des siennes. Il savait pourtant que ce n'était pas bien, qu'il faisait intrusion dans l'intimité de Draco en lisant son journal, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait besoin de savoir, de comprendre. Avec un soupir résigné, il ouvrit le sac et il saisit le journal. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, un cendrier à côté de lui et il alluma une cigarette pour se donner du courage avant de se plonger dans le journal. La première chose qui le frappa, en feuilletant ses pages, fut le fait que, lorsqu'il avait passé une page, celle-ci s'effaçait pour donner lieu à une autre date, l'année suivante. Harry siffla en admirant l'intelligence de Draco car ce sortilège était assez peu courant. Ainsi, le blond avait réuni quatre années en une, les années s'étalant de novembre à fin octobre.

_Très pratique, _songea Harry, _sauf si, comme on le craint, quelqu'un est tombé dessus. Cela lui donnerait quatre fois plus d'armes contre toi._

Les pages tournèrent presque d'elles-mêmes pour tomber sur la première. Le 1er novembre de la deuxième année.

_Je suis allé voir Mick avec Jared mais je n'ai rien consommé, contrairement à Jared qui insiste systématiquement pour que je sniffe quand nous sommes ensemble. Peut être espère-t-il que j'en arrive à coucher avec lui si je suis raide défoncé. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir comme ces Moldus, totalement accros à ces substances. J'en aurais eu besoin pourtant, car c'est la fête des morts aujourd'hui. J'ai passé ma journée à me demander si je devais penser à mes parents comme à des morts ou comme à des légumes vivants. Je les déteste. Surtout Lui. Chaque jour j'ai envie de Le ressusciter pour Lui demander pourquoi. Peut-être pourrai-je trouver une potion qui Lui rendrait son âme, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, pour qu'Il m'explique ce que je Lui avais fait à Lui, pour qu'il les laisse me punir de cette manière. J'avais juste choisi mon camp, comme Il l'avait fait au même âge que moi. Plus que l'évènement en question, c'est son attitude à Lui qui m'obsède. _

« Oh merde, lança Harry tout fort. Alors c'est pour ça que tu fais ces recherches ? Ce n'est pas pour Rogue, ni pour Seamus ! »

_A bien y réfléchir, je pense que c'est une idiotie. Vouloir lui rendre son âme est une utopie. Mon père n'a jamais eu d'âme. Par contre je pourrais aider ceux qui en ont vraiment besoin et qui le méritent. Severus surtout (_« Autant pour moi, » grommela Harry)_. Il me manque à chaque minute de la journée, parce que lui seul savait qu'un être pas forcément ignoble sommeillait en moi et il était toujours bon conseiller. Je suis malade à chaque fois que je pense aux tortures que Voldemort (c'est fou comme son nom m'est facile à prononcer à présent) lui a infligées. Je crois, sans vouloir me vanter, que je peux trouver un moyen de le faire revenir parmi nous. En tout cas je veux y croire. Serais-je devenu le Mulder du monde sorcier ?  
Je dois vraiment arrêter de regarder X files !  
A part ça, j'ai soigneusement évité Karim. Ce baiser me hante. Comment ai-je pu avoir l'envie d'y répondre alors que l'idée même que ce soit un homme me révulse plus que tout. Je dois aller courir pour réfléchir à tout cela.  
Et je n'ai pas mangé depuis trois jours. J'ai conscience de ma maigreur, Sirius me le rappelle à chaque visite, mais je n'arrive pas à avoir envie de me nourrir. Je suis fasciné par la douleur que cause la faim, par les hurlements de mes muscles fatigués de courir. Quand je sens mon corps de cette manière, mon esprit me laisse en paix…Je ne ressens plus rien. _

_15 novembre._

_J'évite toujours Karim. J'étais chez Jared ce matin quand il est arrivé avec une amie à lui, Lana Machinchose, une très jolie fille…Lesbienne. Est-il possible que les homosexuels ne sortent qu'en meute et ne se mélangent pas aux autres ? A moins que les autres leurs plaisent, comme je plais à Jared depuis une éternité ? Merlin, j'espère pouvoir continuer à agir comme si je ne voyais pas ses regards lubriques, comme si ses mains sur moi n'étaient là que par pure amitié. Je l'aime bien mais ça s'arrête là. Je devrais traîner avec d'autres personnes, des gens comme moi, hétérosexuels. Je dois trouver le moyen de laver mon esprit de ce baiser qui me soulève le cœur à chaque fois que j'y pense. Je hais Karim pour ce qu'il me fait éprouver, pour l'attrait qu'il exerce sur moi. Dès qu'il est entré, je me suis levé pour sortir, prétextant un cours à rattraper. Il a eu l'air blessé, vraiment blessé, mais il n'a rien dit. Il a juste hoché la tête. Lana m'a fusillé du regard. Cette fille a du caractère, j'aime assez ça. _

_21 novembre.  
Cela fait des mois que je ne suis pas retourné voir la psy. Sirius m'a conseillé un psychiatre que j'ai vu trois fois seulement. Je le trouvais trop incompétent, plein de préjugés et incapable de supporter qu'on n'ait rien à lui dire. Il était assez touché dans son narcissisme et sa toute puissance, parce que je lui ai clairement fait comprendre que je n'avais aucune confiance en lui et que j'avais horreur qu'on s'arrête sur mes débuts de phrases sans en écouter la fin. C'est là que je me rends compte que la psychologue connaissait son boulot, elle. J'ai donc dit au psychiatre que ce serait notre dernière séance et il m'a diagnostiqué une grave dépression avec tendances suicidaires. Première nouvelle. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de mourir, enfin une fois, mais je pense que n'importe qui se faisant passer dessus par 4 brutes demanderait à être exécuté. Le fait d'être ainsi jugé me rend malade, j'en pleurerais presque de rage. On voit qu'il a passé plus de temps sur les bancs de l'école de médecine à se pavaner comme un paon qu'à plonger le nez dans des bouquins de psychologie. J'aurais volontiers lancé un sortilège de silence à ce Moldu prétentieux mais j'ai été fort, j'ai résisté. J'ai claqué la porte de ce charlatan et je suis tombé sur Karim dans l'ascenseur, je suis un petit chanceux, il n'y a aucun doute. Je ne pourrais pas décrire la panique qui s'est emparée de moi à ce moment là. Mais il ne m'a pas approché. Il est resté dans son coin, l'air fatigué, presque déprimé, puis il m'a regardé de haut en bas, se contentant de me dire « tu dois manger, Draco. Tu n'as plus que la peau sur les os. » Je lui ai lancé une de mes remarques cinglantes et ça l'a fait sourire. Je le hais. _

_29 novembre_  
_Je suis allé boire un verre dans un salon de thé cet après midi, je m'y trouve encore d'ailleurs. La serveuse voulait m'offrir pâtisseries sur pâtisseries. Cette fille n'arrêtait pas de me sourire et elle a commencé à me mettre mal à l'aise, parce qu'elle n'était pas attirée par moi. Elle avait pitié. Je crois que je vais manger ce soir ! Parce que faire pitié, c'est bien la dernière chose que je veuille ! Pourquoi ne comprennent-ils pas que je ne suis pas anorexique ? Je contrôle parfaitement. L'anorexique souffre et voudrait pouvoir manger, mais quelque chose de plus fort que lui l'en empêche. Je me suis renseigné sur cette maladie, juste au cas où, et je peux affirmer que je ne suis pas anorexique. Je peux manger, c'est juste que je n'en ai aucune envie. L'anorexique a une vision déformée de son corps, moi je suis très froidement conscient de ma maigreur. Et je m'en fiche d'être trop maigre. Tant que ça m'évite de réfléchir. Alors cette serveuse va se calmer et me laisser en paix.  
Par contre, je me suis fait aborder par deux personnes. Un homme et, plus tard, une femme. Pour l'homme, je vais vraiment commencer à me demander s'ils n'ont pas des antennes ces vicelards. Peut être fais-je partie de la grande confrérie des homos mais que je l'ignore encore. Auraient-ils la faculté de déceler quelqu'un qui aurait la même perversité qu'eux ? Merlin, j'espère vraiment ne pas être comme eux. Je ne le veux pas. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de trouver du plaisir au contact d'un corps masculin. Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi, bon sang ?  
La femme se prénomme Cassandra. C'est amusant, j'ai toujours pensé que ce prénom sentait le trottoir à plein nez. Je ne vais pas le nier, j'ai toujours eu le préjugé facile. Or, cette femme est d'une classe impressionnante, brillante et…Attirée par moi. C'est à tomber à la renverse…Le Draco de Poudlard aurait dit que les chats n'attiraient pas des chiens mais moi, aujourd'hui, avec mes névroses, je dis que c'est complètement étonnant. Qu'un homme veuille coucher avec moi, c'est normal. Les hommes sont des animaux sans aucun scrupule, mais une aussi belle femme…Je la revois demain soir. Nous allons dîner au restaurant. Espérons que je parviendrai à avaler quelque chose._

_Cela fait quelques jours que je n'ai pas vu Jared et les autres. Tant mieux. Dans une semaine, Jared donnera une fête chez lui et, à force de me harceler, il est parvenu à me faire promettre que je viendrai. Je n'en ai aucune envie. Je ne veux pas voir Karim.  
Je vais devoir rentrer chez moi à présent. Je pense que je me monte la tête pour pas grand-chose mais cela fait cinq jours que je me sens épié, surveillé. J'ai beau regarder partout, personne ne semble me suivre. Je crois que si les sorciers bien pensants anglais me retrouvaient, je ne survivrai pas à l'humiliation. Ils savent. Tous.  
_

Harry écrasa sa cigarette d'un geste rageur. Draco était tellement abîmé, ses tortionnaires avaient tellement utilisé sa fierté contre lui, qu'il lui semblait que jamais Draco ne pourrait vivre une vie normale. Harry se passa une main hésitante dans les cheveux. Avait-il vraiment envie de continuer à lire ? Voulait-il savoir tout le bien que Draco pensait de Karim et de cette Cassandra ?

« Pétasse, grommela Harry. C'est vrai que ton prénom sent le trottoir. »

Il alluma une autre cigarette et il inhala lentement la fumée, se donnant ainsi l'illusion d'être un peu relaxé. Il tourna la page.

_30 novembre  
Il est deux heures trente du matin et je ne peux pas dormir. C'est impossible. Pas après ça ! Je vais écrire quelques lignes, puis je m'en ferai une ou deux. Je ne veux surtout pas passer la nuit à y penser alors un peu de cocaïne me fera moins mal que ces idées noires. Mince ! Comment ça a pu m'arriver, à moi ? C'est la question que je me pose depuis plus d'un an, toute ironie mise à part.  
J'ai passé une très agréable soirée avec Cassandra et, à la fin du repas, elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle avait envie de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit oui parce qu'en fait, je ne la désirais pas vraiment, je ne disais pas non mais j'aurais pu survivre si la soirée c'était arrêtée à la porte du restaurant (malaise intense lorsque le serveur m'a demandé s'il y avait un problème avec la nourriture, si ce n'était pas bon, étant donné que je n'avais presque rien mangé. Si ce crétin savait que c'était déjà deux fois plus que ce que je mangeais habituellement, il ferait moins le malin.)  
Cassandra et moi sommes donc allés chez moi. Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur ont commencé à se fermer, nous nous sommes jetés l'un sur l'autre et nous étions en train de nous embrasser lorsque quelqu'un a ouvert les portes pour se glisser dans la cabine. Mon cœur s'est littéralement arrêté de battre quand j'ai vu le visage décomposé de Karim. Lana mitraillait Cassandra du regard en appuyant sur le bouton. Je peux affirmer qu'à ce moment précis, Karim, Lana et moi étions tout à fait d'accord sur un point : nous me détestions.  
Un silence de mort régnait dans l'ascenseur alors que nous montions et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai embrassé Cassandra en fixant Karim de mon air le plus triomphant possible. Ça m'a plu de retrouver le vrai Draco, celui qui était assez insouciant pour faire ce genre de choses. Karim a eu l'air de beaucoup moins apprécier. Ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs. Pourquoi ai-je autant envie de lui faire mal ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il pense, à part qu'on s'entend incroyablement bien et qu'on – qu'il m'a embrassé une fois. Je crois que, quelque part, il tient à moi et que c'est pour cette raison que je lui en veux. Si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi je fonctionne de cette manière, il est le bienvenu car je ne me comprends pas moi-même. Je ne comprends pas ce besoin de blesser quelqu'un dont je suis proche, juste parce qu'il est gay et que l'idée qu'il puisse avoir envie de moi me révulse. Je me formalise moins lorsqu' il s'agit de Jared. Quand l'ascenseur s'est arrêté à l'étage de Jared, Karim est sorti sans même dire un mot, sans se retourner et Lana a juste articulé « fils de pute » en me toisant. Elle devrait surveiller son vocabulaire, même si elle ne croit pas si bien dire.  
La suite est assez simple. J'avais 19 ans, je n'avais jamais fait l'amour et elle était plus âgée que moi. Je n'ai pas voulu montrer mon inexpérience (si on peut parler ainsi) alors j'ai pris les devant et je me suis assuré qu'elle se sentait bien. J'étais attentif au moindre de ses gémissements et je pense qu'elle a apprécié cela. Pour ma part, c'était plus difficile car, dès qu'elle m'a touché, j'ai ressenti du plaisir et la honte s'est abattue sur moi. Je n'arrivais pas à extérioriser quoi que ce soit. J'aimais ce qu'elle me faisait mais j'étais totalement bloqué, comme emprisonné à l'intérieur de moi-même. Pour faire court, je lui ai fait l'amour et j'ajoute pour mémoire que ma dextérité avec un préservatif m'a surpris. Je craignais d'avoir l'air d'un idiot en mettant ce machin, inconnu au bataillon des Sorciers. On a donc fait l'amour. C'était très bien. Mais au moment où je parvenais à l'extase, le visage de Karim est apparu devant mes yeux. J'ai tout stoppé net et j'ai été pris d'une nausée foudroyante. J'ai couru dans la salle de bains et, alors que je vomissais, je me suis rendu compte que je pleurais en même temps. J'étais horrifié. Je le suis toujours. Je suis homosexuel.  
Est-il possible que ce soit Karim ? Que ça ait toujours été lui ? Est-il possible que j'aie pu blesser la personne que je voulais vraiment ? Pourtant c'est un homme et, si j'admets qu'il est d'une grande beauté, je ne conçois pas qu'il me touche. Je panique complètement. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Est-il possible que mon père ait vu cette déviance en moi, ce vice ? Peut être est-ce pour cela qu'il n'était jamais fier de moi, parce qu'il savait qu'un monstre sommeillait en moi. Mais est-ce réellement un vice ? La pédophilie est un vice, une pratique contre nature. Mais l'homosexualité ? Deux hommes consentants sont-ils plus sales qu'un homme et une femme ?  
Potter, Weasley et Ganger peuvent danser autour d'un feu de joie, je suis devenu une loque humaine. Leur vengeance, surtout celle de Potter, a sonné. Peut être qu'il les a laissé m'emmener dans cette maudite cabane juste pour que je paie toutes les horreurs que je lui ai fait subir ? Ça ne ressemble pas au Saint en Chef mais d'un autre coté, il s'agit de moi et j'ai le don de pousser les gens hors de leurs limites. Peut être aurai-je dû traiter mes « amis » avec plus de considération et ils n'auraient pas éprouvé le besoin de me souiller de la sorte.  
Il faut que je sniffe quelque chose mais après réflexion, je vais me retenir. Je n'ai pas besoin de drogue pour être bien, j'ai besoin d'être amnésique. Je ne vais pas mentir, j'aime la sensation que me procure la cocaïne, mais je suis trop conscient de son action éphémère. Je suis aussi trop conscient de ces Moldus qui vivent un enfer pour se défaire de leur dépendance à ces drogues dures. J'ai amené Jared pour qu'il assiste à une réunion de jeunes toxicomanes, parce que son usage ludique de l'ecstasy devient un usage systématique. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de mal. On ne peut pas chimiquement reconstituer le bien être._

Harry jeta sa cigarette dans la cheminée en un tir précis mais nerveux. Il devait parler avec Draco, lui expliquer que jamais il n'avait voulu son malheur, qu'il se méprisait encore d'avoir été impuissant au moment où Draco vivait les pires moments de son existence. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser imaginer de telles inepties. Il l'aimait depuis 6 ans et pour rien au monde il n'aurait accepté qu'on fasse du mal au blond. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et au même moment, un violent coup de tonnerre retentit, le faisant sursauter. Cela faisait plus d'une demie heure que Draco était parti, furieux, et Harry ne voulait pas céder, malgré son besoin de voir le blond. Il soupira, écoutant pendant quelques minutes le vent souffler en rafales discontinues avant de reprendre sa lecture.

_7 décembre  
La soirée d'hier n'aurait pas pu être pire. Lana m'a battu froid la moitié de la nuit, puis elle a consenti à venir me voir. Personnellement, je n'allais pas lui courir après. Pas plus que derrière Karim qui était en charmante compagnie. Un homme quelconque, sans aucun intérêt. J'ai passé la semaine à me rendre malade pour un mec et, maintenant que je sais que je ne peux pas aller contre ce que je suis, il me rend la monnaie de ma pièce. Je survivrai, si mes tendances suicidaires me le permettent…Pauvre, pauvre psychiatre !  
Je pense que je reporte ma colère sur ce psy (ce qui ne signifie pas qu'il est compétent pour autant) parce que je n'ai pas le courage de la diriger vers Karim. Lui montrer de l'hostilité, ce serait reconnaître qu'il me plait.  
Et il me plait vraiment beaucoup. Ce mec a sûrement des défauts, mais pour l'instant, il les cache bien.  
Comme il semblait assez « occupé » avec ce type d'une banalité affligeante, je suis allé me faire des lignes dans la salle de bains. Je ne suis pas accro, j'avais juste envie de m'amuser un peu. Jared m'a rejoint et il s'est jeté sur moi. Je ne l'ai pas repoussé. On s'est embrassés et le contact de son corps pressé contre le mien ne m'a pas déplu. C'était juste étrange, différent du corps de Cassandra. C'est quand il a pris ma main pour la porter entre ses jambes que je me suis écarté. Je suis rentré chez moi en courant. J'ai entendu Karim qui m'appelait, il semblait inquiet mais je ne me suis pas retourné. Il n'a pas le monopole des sorties théâtrales, sans un regard en arrière !  
_

Harry fit un sourire amusé et il alluma une nouvelle cigarette, se laissant bercer par les trombes d'eau qui s'écrasaient sur le sol, sous un vent de plus en plus violent.

_9 décembre.  
Je suis allé courir ce matin. Trop loin. Mon corps refusait d'avancer plus avant, chacun de mes muscles était douloureux et je n'arrivais plus à bouger. J'ai soudain senti ma tête tourner. Une sueur froide m'a traversé entièrement et je me suis mis à trembler. Je me suis arrêté au pied d'un immeuble pour essayer de retrouver mes esprits mais j'étais trop épuisé et je me suis évanoui.  
J'ai ouvert les yeux dans un lit confortable. C'est quand j'ai vu que j'étais nu que la panique la plus incontrôlable s'est emparée de moi. J'ai essayé de trouver mes vêtements mais ils n'étaient pas au pied du lit. C'est là qu'un immense black est entré, provocant chez moi une terreur que je n'arrivais pas à maîtriser. Il m'a souri et m'a dit de me calmer, qu'il n'était pas branché mecs. Il s'appelait Eric et il a éclaté de rire quand je lui ai demandé s'il était basketteur. Il m'a rappelé que tous les grands noirs n'étaient pas basketteurs et qu'ils pouvaient faire autre chose que du sport. Je dois absolument faire quelque chose contre mes préjugés, parce que je passe vraiment pour un sombre crétin. Il m'a tendu un jean trop grand et un pull dans lequel je nageais, en m'expliquant que mes affaires étaient dans la machine à laver. Je me suis senti horriblement mal à l'aise quand il m'a fixé avec insistance, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'osait pas.  
Il m'a demandé de le suivre dans le cuisine où il m'a proposé de quoi manger. Il n'a pas fait de commentaires sur mon poids. Puis il a inspiré profondément et a allumé une cigarette. J'ai horreur de ces trucs qui sentent mauvais. Il m'a alors lancé sa bombe. Il a affirmé qu'il savait ce qui m'était arrivé et j'ai eu l'impression que tout mon corps se liquéfiait, des pointes glacées semblaient transpercer ma peau. Ma tête hurlait « non » mais son regard doux me rassurait. Il m'a alors dit qu'il avait vu la cicatrice de la morsure sur mon omoplate et qu'à moins d'être un fervent pratiquant du SM, je devais certainement avoir dû subir ce que je ne nommerai pas. J'ai essayé de le toiser, vraiment. Mais je n'ai pas réussi. Mes mains tremblaient alors que je lui demandais ce que signifiait SM pour voir si, éventuellement, je pouvais me retrancher derrière l'excuse d'une pratique de ce genre. Il m'a parlé du sado masochisme et j'ai été stupéfait d'apprendre que des gens prenaient du plaisir dans la souffrance. Chaque coup, chaque lacération, chaque humiliation qu'ils m'ont fait endurer dans cette cabane restera gravé dans ma chair comme une maladie honteuse, venimeuse. Chaque parole prononcée résonnera en moi et m'humiliera d'avantage. Je n'imagine pas qu'on puisse aimer être brutalisé. Je suis plus que choqué, je suis écoeuré.  
Eric m'a alors expliqué que son métier consistait à masquer ce genre d'atrocités et que si je le souhaitais, il pourrait me montrer ce qu'il faisait car sa boutique se trouvait en bas de l'immeuble. J'ai accepté dans la seconde. Sincèrement, je n'ai jamais compris comment les médicomages avaient pu oublier d'éliminer ces marques de dents. Ils ont pourtant effacé toutes les marques de coup et les lacérations sur mon dos et mes cuisses. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont pu faire une telle erreur.  
Je l'ai suivi dans son antre et il m'a montré des dessins qu'il m'a dit pouvoir reproduire en couleur à l'endroit de la cicatrice. C'était irréel pour moi. J'ai passé tellement de temps à éviter de penser à cette cicatrice, trop conscient de sa présence. Je peux encore sentir les dents de Flint s'enfoncer dans ma chair alors qu'il m'agresse.  
J'ai choisi, évidemment, un dragon et en quelques heures, j'étais un homme neuf. Etrangement, je m'en suis remis à lui et je lui ai tourné le dos sans craintes, alors qu'il faisait de mon omoplate une œuvre d'art. Je ne pourrais pas expliquer clairement le soulagement que j'ai ressenti à savoir que ce vestige de mon humiliation avait été habilement masqué par Eric. Je lui suis vraiment reconnaissant.  
Le soir, j'ai eu envie de manger, comme si le simple fait d'avoir été tatoué m'avait libéré de la marque d'appartenance que Flint avait gravée dans ma chair. Je crois que c'est plus profond que ça. Je pense qu'en me tatouant, il m'a rendu un corps que j'avais perdu dans la cabane. J'ai invité Eric au restaurant, avec Amandine, sa petite amie à l'accent suisse très prononcé. J'adore cet accent. Nous étions à peine arrivés que Jared m'appelait pour se faire pardonner et je lui ai dit de nous rejoindre, ce qu'il a fait assez rapidement, accompagné de Karim et Lana.  
Est-il possible qu'ils s'aiment au point de ne jamais se séparer ces trois là ? Je leur ai posé la question et Lana a éclaté de rire. En faisant un clin d'œil à Eric, elle m'a répondu « non, Draco, on ne s'aime pas au point de ne jamais se séparer. Nous t'aimons au point de ne jamais nous séparer de toi. » Nous avons tous ri, à part Karim qui a rougi de manière significative. En me raccompagnant chez moi, il m'a demandé si on pouvait parler. J'ai refusé, pas parce que je n'en avais pas envie, mais parce que je me sentais malade d'avoir trop mangé. J'avais perdu l'habitude de prendre du plaisir à me nourrir. Peut être était-ce juste cette cicatrice qui me coupait l'appétit…_

Harry soupira. Plus il lisait, plus il souffrait. Il ressentait intérieurement la confusion de Draco. Il voulait en savoir plus mais, en continuant à parcourir le journal, il avait l'impression de voler quelque chose d'intime à Draco et cette idée lui était difficilement supportable. Pourtant, il avait envie de tout connaître, de comprendre encore mieux Draco et son fonctionnement. Il tourna un peu les pages, glanant quelques remarques sarcastiques du blond, devenant le témoin de l'amélioration de son état de santé général et de la consolidation de son amitié avec Karim. L'estime sans limites que Draco portait au jeune marocain était justifiée mais tellement agaçante pour Harry. Il voyait leur relation évoluer, les questions que Draco se posait, sa peur de se laisser aller avec Karim. Harry était heureux de constater que Draco allait bien à cette période, qu'il s'amusait vraiment, entouré d'amis toujours plus nombreux qui gravitaient autour de lui. Après Eric et Amandine, il rencontra des jumelles qui firent vite partie de son cercle de proches, ainsi qu'un guitariste du nom de Okele. Même si Draco ne consommait plus de drogues, Mick faisait partie de ce cercle avec sa femme, car Draco s'entendait bien avec lui.

Ce fut le moment des soirées où tout le monde chantait sur le bord du lac Léman, accompagnés par Okele. Ces soirées ne durèrent pas car, selon Draco, il chantait si mal que ses amis avaient envie de se jeter d'un pont dès les premières notes. Harry mit cela sur le compte des températures glaciales plutôt que sur la voix de Draco. Il souriait en lisant les anecdotes de leurs périples, de leurs sorties en boite de nuit, dans les bars, leurs randonnées au cours desquelles Eric certifiait connaître le chemin, les conduisant systématiquement dans des endroits qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu de visiter à la base, sous les plaintes constantes de Jared. Sirius faisait souvent partie de la joyeuse troupe, flirtant même avec une des jumelles, et cela blessa un peu Harry de se dire qu'au moment où il essayait de vivre sans Draco, Sirius vivait avec Draco de grands moments de fou rire. Le journal ne contenait plus que quelques remarques cyniques, très épisodiques, sur ses violeurs. Par contre, Draco disait souvent se sentir épié et cela inquiéta Harry. Etait-il possible que Crabbe senior l'ait retrouvé bien avant son retour en Angleterre ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avait-il pas agi contre Draco ? Pourquoi avoir attendu son retour ?

Une phrase attira son attention alors qu'il tournait distraitement les pages.

_2 avril.  
C'est notre deuxième jour au Maroc, où Karim nous a invité, Jared, Lana et moi, à passer la semaine. Notre hôtel est splendide et nous avons été magnifiquement accueillis. Mais plus que ça, j'ai été touché par la grâce et la beauté de ce pays, de ses décors ocre et chauds. Le seul moment où j'ai vraiment voulu partir a été lorsqu'un sorcier m'a reconnu, s'inclinant humblement devant moi. Je déteste ça, le fait que les gens connaissent mon visage, et quel a été mon rôle dans la guerre, le prix que cela m'a coûté. Ça me fait penser à Potter. Je lui en veux et rien ne changera cela, mais je me sens idiot de l'avoir autant harcelé pendant cinq ans, au sujet de son prétendu amour pour la notoriété. Lorsque j'ai eu des relations plus calmes avec lui, je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne supportait pas d'être reconnu de tous, adulé et jeté dans la gueule du lion…Ou plutôt du lézard. Peut être que si je m'étais excusé pour mon attitude irrespectueuse, il aurait évité de les regarder m'emmener dans la cabane et il aurait agit. Qui sait ?  
Pour en revenir à l'homme qui s'est incliné, les autres étaient bouche bée mais j'ai raconté que cela devait être dû à ma couleur de cheveux. Ils ont tiqué mais ils n'ont pas insisté.  
Karim souhaitait que nous restions chez ses parents mais nous ne voulions pas nous imposer. Nous sommes allés manger chez eux hier soir et je n'avais jamais rencontré de gens aussi chaleureux qu'Aicha et Mohamed, ses parents, ainsi que Nagy, son frère._ _Il y avait tant d'amour dans la façon dont ils communiquaient avec leur fils que j'ai soudain eu envie de pleurer. Je pensais à mes propres parents, à leur froideur, à leur mépris constant pour moi. Je voyais Mohamed, ce père aimant ses deux enfants avec la même force, même si Karim n'était pas ce qu'ils auraient voulu qu'il soit, sa femme et lui. Ils auraient préféré le voir marié et le fait de savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais d'enfants semblait peiner Aicha, mais le sourire de Karim comptait pour eux plus que le reste, d'après ce que m'a expliqué Nagy.  
C'étaient les parents que j'aurais aimé avoir. Peut être serais-je devenu quelqu'un de bien, si j'avais été élevé dans cette famille ? Et le fait de voir Aicha me parler et me regarder comme un fils, avec chaleur et respect, ça me brisait le cœur. Parce que jamais ma mère ne s'était intéressée à moi. Aicha me tenait par la main pour me parler, elle me suivait dans toute la maison en me disant qu'il fallait que je mange parce que j'étais trop maigre (et dire que j'ai repris tout le poids que j'avais perdu, ça n'a pas été facile mais j'y suis arrivé finalement) et elle me répétait inlassablement : « Draco, Karim il t'aime beaucoup ! » Et Karim se cachait derrière Jared en gémissant : « mais maman ! »  
J'ai adoré ces gens. S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, j'irais prendre ma dose d'affection tous les jours chez eux au lieu de visiter la ville.  
Karim nous as raccompagné à l'hôtel et j'ai su que nous serions ensemble cette nuit là. J'ai vu le désir et la crainte dans son regard. Alors je me suis penché et je l'ai embrassé. Il a retenu son souffle et il s'est accroché à mes épaules, sans plaquer son corps contre le mien. J'en ai été reconnaissant parce que j'avais besoin de quelques minutes pour me faire à l'idée qu'un corps masculin allait toucher le mien, et que j'allais volontairement toucher un homme. Tout s'est passé avec douceur et tendresse. Karim embrassait mon cou lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il était fou de moi. J'ai frissonné. Jamais je ne m'étais senti autant aimé. _

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et il alluma une cigarette.

« Je t'ai aimé pendant deux ans quand on se côtoyait, j'aurais donné ma vie pour sauver la tienne, lança-t-il tout haut. Il te suffisait d'ouvrir les yeux…Connard. »

Il était affreusement jaloux mais il ne cessa pas sa lecture pour autant, l'histoire de Draco, même si elle le détruisait intérieurement, était sa priorité.

_Il m'a demandé si c'était ma première fois avec un homme et j'ai souri en imaginant sa tête si je lui avais répondu : « non, je m'en suis déjà fait quatre, mais je n'étais pas consentant, ça compte ? »  
J'étais terrifié par son corps et par les réactions du mien mais Karim a été parfait. Il nous a déshabillé, nous laissant en boxers, et il m'a demandé de prendre sa main et de la guider sur mon corps, à mon rythme. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a fallu des heures pour la faire descendre le long de mon torse. Et tout ce temps, il m'embrassait et me regardait comme si j'étais la première merveille du monde. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux pour cette première fois. C'est même lui qui s'est chargé de passer le préservatif autour de mon sexe. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi sensuel que lui.  
J'étais terrorisé quand je suis entré en lui. Je craignais tellement de lui faire mal que je ne ressentais aucun plaisir. Je respirais à peine. C'est seulement quand il a commencé à onduler sous moi, en gémissant, que je me suis rendu compte qu'être en lui était probablement la sensation la plus agréable que j'avais jamais connue. J'avais honte d'aimer autant ça mais je n'ai pas arrêté. Je voulais exprimer mon plaisir, comme lui le faisait, mais quelque chose me retenait. Pourtant je savais que je ne faisais pas d'erreur. Karim était celui qu'il me fallait. _

« Ça va, passe moi les détails, » grommela Harry en tirant désespérément sur sa cigarette. Il préféra tourner le plus de pages possibles avant de se replonger dans la lecture et, peu à peu, son visage se figea en une expression d'horreur. Il se frotta les yeux, suppliant intérieurement Draco de ne pas avoir écrit cela, mais quand il se pencha à nouveau sur le journal, rien n'avait changé.

_17 juillet.  
Karim commence sérieusement à se poser des questions sur ma crainte qu'il approche, ne serait-ce qu'un doigt, à proximité de mon anus. J'essaye de le laisser faire mais c'est impossible, mon corps refuse cette idée et tous mes muscles se tendent à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des palpitations cardiaques. Moi, l'étudiant prodige en médicomagie, médicomage certifié dans quelques semaines, je suis incapable de maîtriser mon propre corps. C'est ironique. Je ne pense plus à ce qui est arrivé il y a deux ans, mais j'ai peur que des souvenirs ne remontent au moment où Karim me touchera. Cette crainte est tenace, et moins je me souviens, plus j'ai peur des réminiscences.  
Je voudrais vraiment pouvoir mais je n'y arrive pas, et Karim ne fait plus que se poser des questions, il m'en pose aussi…Beaucoup trop à mon goût et ça m'ennuie de lui mentir. En même temps, ça remue le couteau dans une plaie que je croyais refermée depuis des mois. Ça me rappelle ce que je veux oublier.  
Cet après-midi, j'ai pris une décision qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Je suis donc allé voir Mick et je lui ai demandé s'il avait de la GHB. Il m'a regardé avec de grands yeux étonnés puis il m'a répondu qu'il ne vendait pas cette cochonnerie, que c'était la drogue des violeurs. Je lui ai dit que j'étais au courant mais que j'en avais besoin, par pour m'en servir contre quelqu'un mais pour mon usage personnel. Il a tellement écarquillé les yeux que j'ai presque cru qu'ils allaient tomber de leurs orbites. Et là, il m'a supplié de ne pas chercher cette drogue. « Pourquoi veux tu te faire ça ? Tu ignoreras ce que les gens vont te faire si tu en prends et tu ne pourras pas dire non » a-t-il expliqué. Je lui ai promis de faire attention et, après maintes parlementations, il a été d'accord pour donner quelques coups de téléphone. J'adore cette invention moldue, c'est plus pratique que les hiboux.  
Je sais que je vais tomber aussi bas que possible en me servant d'une drogue aussi nauséabonde pour permettre à Karim de me faire l'amour mais je ne veux pas répondre à ses questions et je ne veux surtout pas sentir son corps forcer dans le mien. Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ça. Prendre cette GHB est une erreur, une colossale erreur mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je ne veux pas être conscient de ce qui va arriver. Peut être n'ai-je pas vraiment résolu cette affaire de bataille finale. Peut être que le fait de vouloir à tout prix ignorer ce qui est arrivé m'empêche d'aller de l'avant. Je n'ai pas le temps, ni le courage de regarder les choses en faces. Je vais donc prendre cette drogue immonde et laisser Karim faire ce qu'il veut, après tout, je suis consentant. C'est juste que je ne veux pas être conscient.  
Quand je pense à l'usage que les autres font de la GHB, j'en suis écoeuré. Forcer les gens à consentir à un rapport sexuel est ignoble, encore plus traumatisant pour les victimes qui, en plus, oublient ce qui est arrivé. Cette drogue me terrifie. Je ne peux pas sortir, même avec des amis (quand on sait ce dont certains amis sont capables…) sans surveiller constamment mon verre, de peur qu'on mélange cette drogue à ma boisson.  
Que je me serve de la drogue des violeurs pour consentir à un rapport sexuel, ce n'est pas seulement ironique, c'est lamentable…Je ne tomberai jamais plus bas. _

_23 juillet.  
Ce matin, je me suis réveillé complètement vaseux, le bas du corps douloureux et j'ai compris que Karim avait pris ce que j'ai dû lui offrir hier soir. Je n'en garde aucun souvenir mais, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, Karim m'a serré dans ses bras, il m'a embrassé et m'a fait remarquer que j'avais été déchaîné la veille. J'ai senti une nausée prodigieuse me secouer l'estomac mais je suis resté avec lui quand même. Il m'a souri amoureusement et j'ai eu envie de le frapper. Je lui en veux. C'est idiot, j'ai voulu qu'il me fasse l'amour, mais je lui en veux de ne pas avoir vu que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. J'ai l'impression qu'il a profité de la situation alors que je sais parfaitement qu'il est à mille lieues d'imaginer que je puisse avoir pris de la GHB.  
Il m'a longtemps enlacé, embrassant sans arrêt mon front et mes lèvres, et ce contact provoquait chez moi un dégoût incontrôlable. J'ai été soulagé quand il s'est levé pour aller nous préparer le petit déjeuner. Je n'avais pas faim, loin de là, mais cela m'a laissé le temps d'aller fouiller dans la poubelle avec frénésie pour m'assurer qu'il avait bien utilisé un préservatif. J'ai été soulagé de constater qu'on avait pensé à se protéger. La poubelle contenait deux préservatifs usagés. Là, j'ai pensé « et en plus on l'a fait deux fois ! » et ça m'a fait sourire, parce que quand c'est moi qui fais l'amour à Karim, il nous arrive de le faire bien plus que ça. Je dois vite m'en remettre._

Harry renifla et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Lui qui avait tant de mal à faire sortir ses émotions, il y parvenait systématiquement lorsqu'il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy et de son comportement qu'il voulait réparateur mais qui, selon Harry, était surtout destructeur. Harry ne parvenait pas à croire que Draco ait pu aller aussi loin pour laisser Karim lui faire l'amour. D'un autre côté, il était soulagé que Draco ait été lucide en admettant qu'il refusait de penser à la réalité de son propre viol. Mais utiliser de la GHB contre soi même, c'était la dernière chose que Draco aurait dû faire, ne serait-ce que pour l'image qu'il avait de lui-même. Cette drogue était certainement l'une des pires, à cause de l'utilité que les gens en avaient. Il avait tellement envie de serrer le blond contre lui, de lui faire sentir par cette étreinte toute l'importance qu'il avait pour lui, toute la beauté qu'il recelait sans le savoir. Il voulait que ses bras expriment ce que ses lèvres refusaient de laisser passer, c'est-à-dire tout l'amour qu'il avait pour Draco. Il aurait aimé le protéger et se sentir vivant au creux de l'épaule du médicomage.

En même temps, une crainte pesait comme un poids sur son estomac, car si quelqu'un avait ces informations en mains et s'en servait contre Draco, cela le détruirait certainement. Harry se promit d'enquêter sérieusement à ce sujet dès qu'ils rentreraient de leur séjour dans ce palace.

_6 octobre.  
J'ai toujours l'impression qu'on me suit et Karim m'a quitté. Ou plutôt, j'ai poussé Karim à me quitter. Nous restons en bons termes malgré tout alors, au risque de passer pour une ordure, je n'éprouve pas de chagrin pour notre rupture.  
Hier soir, Jared et moi sommes allés boire un verre dans ce bar branché, et gay, parce que Jared ne sort jamais ailleurs que dans le milieu homosexuel. Karim a voulu rester avec ce type, Djamel, qui travaille avec lui et qui lui tourne autour depuis des semaines. Ce qui m'énerve chez ce mec, c'est qu'il me toise et parle à Karim en arabe, juste pour que je me sente exclus de la conversation. S'il savait comme je m'en tape. Et puis il semble penser qu'il a le droit d'être avec Karim plus que moi, parce que moi j'ai l'air trop blond et que j'ai les yeux trop bleus. Je déteste ce genre de personne intolérante qui vous fait de grands sourires mais qui pense que vous ne valez rien comparée à elle, juste parce qu'elle est de la même race que votre copain. Etre maghrébin ne lui donne aucun droit sur Karim. Ça ne lui donne pas non plus le droit de m'appeler « petite blonde » à chaque fois qu'il me croise. Et Karim ? Karim ne voit rien. Il est persuadé que Djamel ne veut que son amitié. Il est parfois si naïf que ça m'énerve. Même Potter n'était pas aussi bobet ! _

« Sympa, merci, » grommela Harry.

_Quelquefois, quand il fait son beau devant Karim et que Karim me donne des coups de coudes car il trouve mes remarques un peu trop cinglantes, j'ai envie de les planter tous les deux, de prendre mes affaires et de retourner à Londres. Sirius insiste lourdement pour que je revienne. Il me dit qu'en Suisse, je ne fais qu'éviter le problème. A chaque fois, je lui réponds : « Quel problème ? Je n'ai pas de problème. » Et à chaque fois, il lève les yeux au ciel et je me marre. La vérité, c'est que je sais que je ne retournerai pas en Angleterre. Ils savent tous. Rien que de penser qu'ils savent ce qui m'est arrivé, ça me rend malade. Et avec ma chance, je vais tomber sur Potter et sa bande de précieux amis, certainement tous canonisés depuis le temps. Je suis surpris que la population n'ait pas réclamé que Potter devienne ministre de la magie à corps et à cris. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait marcher sur l'eau, ou scinder la mer en deux…Qui sait ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est à lui que je m'en prends systématiquement. Il est le dérivatif idéal, il est celui que je peux maudire en paix, parce que, lors des deux années où nous avons fait une trêve, son contact m'apaisait. Je doutais énormément, j'avais peur et lui, d'une certaine manière, me transmettait sa force. J'ignore pourquoi je lui faisais confiance. C'est probablement dû à son image de parfait petit Saint. Toujours est-il que je me suis senti trahi par lui plus que par les autres, et penser à lui, le mépriser, adoucit ma colère. Maudire son image est plus facile que maudire celle de ces quatre abrutis, parce qu'eux, je ne veux même pas me souvenir de leurs couleurs de cheveux.  
_

_Je crois que je m'égare, chère douleur (parce que c'est à toi que je dois m'adresser si j'en crois la psychologue qui m'a poussé à écrire ce journal). J'étais en train de te raconter les raisons de ma rupture avec Monsieur « j'y vois pas à deux mètre à la ronde. » (parce que pour ne pas le voir arriver, le Djamel, il faut faire fort.)_

_Je suis donc sorti avec Jared et j'ai été étonné par le succès que j'avais l'air d'avoir auprès des hommes présents. Dans un monde parfait, je dirais qu'ils étaient tous fous de moi. Dans la réalité, ils étaient trois à m'avoir abordé. Deux étaient de telles épaves que même Milicent Bulstrode aurait préféré rentrer seule. Le fait même qu'ils osent me parler était une insulte. D'autres me lançaient des œillades insistantes mais, normal, ils ne me connaissaient pas. Ils ignoraient que jamais je ne faisais le premier pas. Et puis quoi encore ?  
Le troisième homme était assez attirant. Nous avons bu plusieurs verres ensemble et je peux dire que j'étais passablement éméché lorsqu'on s'est embrassés. J'ai honte à l'idée du spectacle qu'on a donné, moi assis sur ses genoux, et lui qui avait passé sa main sous ma chemise. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas pensé à Karim. J'étais totalement emporté dans cette délicieuse sensation, cette impression que je plaisais, que je n'étais pas aussi immonde que je pouvais l'imaginer. C'est faux, je ne pense pas être immonde. Je pense juste que s'ils savaient ce qu'on m'a fait sans que je me soies plus débattu, ils me trouveraient moins attirant.  
C'est en rentrant chez moi et que j'ai entendu le message de Karim sur mon répondeur, sur lequel il me disait que j'avais raison à propos de Djamel et qu'il aurait dû me croire, que j'ai commencé à paniquer, à m'en vouloir. Je me suis traité de tous les noms. A quoi pensais-je ? Je sortais avec quelqu'un de formidable et j'ai tout gâché pour un homme dont le prénom m'échappe. Je n'ai pas envie d'être lié à quelqu'un au point de devoir toujours surveiller mon attitude. Je ne veux faire de mal à personne. Et je sais que Karim va avoir mal. Comme ce mec à qui j'ai donné un faux numéro. En fait, je veux être libre. Au moins une fois dans ma vie, je ne veux pas d'attaches, je ne veux rien devoir à personne. Je veux juste m'amuser.  
Je me demande même si je n'ai pas fait exprès de ruiner ma relation avec Karim. Il veut toujours qu'on discute, qu'on communique, que je lui raconte ma vie. Ça me fatigue. J'en ai assez de devoir toujours me sentir coupable parce qu'il prend mon mutisme pour une marque de méfiance. Je ne me méfie pas de lui. Je ne veux pas lui parler, nuance. Je ne veux parler à personne. Je confie déjà quelques uns des mes états d'âme à Sirius, c'est suffisant. Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Suis-je condamné à passer à côté de tout, simplement parce que je ne veux pas qu'on m'atteigne ? _

_30 octobre.  
Je n'imaginais pas qu'on puisse aussi facilement passer de bras en bras, mais c'est possible, c'est ce que je fais. Suis-je plus heureux ainsi ? Certes non. Suis-je plus malheureux ? Non plus.  
Je me sens juste désiré, et j'hésite entre trouver cela agréable ou le contraire. J'ai couché avec un homme hier soir, et ce matin, je suis parti de chez lui avant qu'il se réveille. C'est nul, mais je ne voulais pas lui imposer ma présence. Je lui ai fait mon petit discours sur mon idée d'une relation (libre, sans attaches etc..) et je sais qu'il était d'accord, mais après lui avoir fait l'amour, j'ai bien vu qu'il attendait plus. Je me retrouve toujours avec ceux avec lesquels, normalement, on voudrait faire un bout de chemin, ceux qui sont intelligents et doux. Et je les quitte. Est-ce que ça fait de moi une ordure ? Je crois que oui.  
Surtout quand on pense que je n'ai pas envie de ces hommes. Je veux dire qu'ils sont beaux, mais que je n'ai aucun désir sexuel quand je les regarde. C'est seulement quand je les sens excités, qu'ils me touchent, que je finis par être excité moi-même. Mais s'ils n'en exprimaient pas la demande, je pense que je n'irais pas vers eux pour leur proposer de coucher avec moi.  
Mon désir se justifie par celui de l'autre. Je crois que je me contente de répondre aux attentes sexuelles de mes amants, comme si c'était une obligation. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne dis jamais non alors que l'envie n'est pas là. Qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ? J'ai à peine vécu et pourtant, je me sens vieux. _

Un violent coup de tonnerre fit sursauter Harry, qui leva les yeux du journal. Le ciel s'était considérablement assombri et le vent soufflait si fort que des feuilles et des branches volaient dans les airs. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et il laissa échapper un juron. Cela faisait presque deux heures que Draco et lui s'étaient disputés et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il referma le journal et il constata que ses mains tremblaient. Son cœur semblait serré dans un étau, il avait du mal à respirer correctement. Il reposa le journal dans le sac et il se décida à partir à la recherche de la tête de mule qu'était Draco Malfoy.

Il descendit à la réception où il fut accueilli par l'hôtesse au sourire resplendissant. La façon dont elle détailla le corps du jeune homme n'avait rien d'approprié au standing de l'endroit mais Harry s'en fichait. Seul Draco comptait.

« Vous cherchez votre cousin ? Demanda-t-elle. Il est dans la salle de sport.

- Mon…Cousin ? Interrogea Harry en retour.

- Oui. Je suis désolée d'avoir eu l'air un peu froide tout à l'heure. Je n'avais pas compris que Callaghan plaisantait lorsqu'il laissait entendre que vous l'aviez frappé. Il est vrai que je ne m'y connais pas en boxe, je n'ai donc pas pu le reconnaître. Je comprends qu'il ait dû prendre un pseudonyme pour se déplacer. Si tout le monde savait que le champion du monde des poids légers était ici, les gens auraient certainement bravé la tempête pour le voir. »

Harry ôta ses lunettes et il les nettoya longuement, comme si ses verres sales avaient pu l'empêcher d'entendre correctement. Il cherchait une façon décente d'expliquer à la jolie brune qu'elle était d'une naïveté étonnante mais aucune phrase ne lui venait à l'esprit, à part : « t'as quoi dans la tête, une pierre ? » Il préféra donc éviter de la brusquer et il se contenta de lui sourire.

« Il n'aime pas parler de sa vie privée alors je voudrais savoir ce qu'il vous a dit exactement, déclara Harry au bout de quelques secondes. Et où est-il ?

- Je l'ai conduit dans la boutique du château pour qu'il achète une tenue de sport. Il est à présent dans la salle de fitness. Je comprends qu'au niveau qui est le sien, il ait besoin de s'entraîner même lorsqu'il est en vacances. »

Harry se retint d'éclater de rire, mais il avait énormément de mal à garder son sérieux. Décidément, il cherchait le blond pour s'excuser, parce que sa présence lui manquait. Il n'imaginait pas que Draco se soit amusé, et visiblement beaucoup amusé, à raconter n'importe quoi à la réceptionniste. Harry trouvait cela assez drôle.

« Il vous a dit quelque chose d'autre, notre ami Callaghan ? Demanda Harry en se mordant le coin des lèvres pour ne pas laisser libre cours à son hilarité. »

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire charmeur et elle lui lança un regard des plus significatifs.

« Ne lui en voulez pas, je pense qu'il a eu raison de me parler de votre attirance pour moi. Et je peux vous assurer que l'attirance est mutuelle. Bien entendu, nous ne pouvons pas dîner ici, je perdrais mon emploi, mais dès que la tempête sera passée, nous irons dans un restaurant italien, puisque c'est ceux que vous préférez.

- Il n'a pas fait ça ? Siffla Harry soudain moins amusé. Il n'a pas osé vous raconter que je…

- Ne soyez pas fâché, il voulait juste vous aider à vaincre votre timidité.

- Où est la salle de sport ? Interrogea Harry entre ses dents.

- Je vous y conduis. » Proposa la jeune femme.

Harry la suivit dans un passage souterrain qui menait de l'autre côté d'une grande cour. Les poings serrés, les nerfs vrillés, Harry sentait poindre une dispute éclatante. Arrivés dans les vestiaires qui débouchaient sur la salle, il fit signe à la réceptionniste qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Les mains enfoncées au fond des poches de son jean, Harry entra et son regard se posa immédiatement sur le jeune homme blond qui frappait fougueusement un sac de sable. Personne d'autre ne s'entraînait, les clients ayant tous préféré rester au chaud dans leurs chambres. Son short et son tee-shirt sans manches gris collaient à sa peau rougie, rendue brillante par l'effort, alors que des mèches blondes trempées barraient son front et retombaient devant ses yeux. Il n'était pas conscient de la présence de Harry. La seule chose qui semblait l'intéresser était de frapper toujours plus fort, de se perdre dans l'effort. Harry voyait clairement qu'il s'épuisait volontairement, qu'il voulait avoir mal et cela lui fit vite oublier sa colère. Il se trouvait devant le Draco du journal, celui qui cherchait désespérément une façon d'apprivoiser son histoire et sa peine. Harry pensa soudain que si Draco pouvait laisser éclater sa rage, cela serait pour lui un bon début. Mais il intériorisait tout et se défendait à coups de sarcasmes, ce qui, selon Harry, n'était pas prêt de changer.

« Draco ! » Appela Harry.

Draco n'entendit pas, trop occupé à se défouler. Harry vint alors se placer à côté de lui et il tapota sur son épaule. Draco fit un bond de côté et il toisa Harry en haletant. Une goutte de sueur descendit de sa tempe jusqu'à sa mâchoire et Harry se demanda s'il était normal qu'il se sente excité en voyant cela. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait autant envie du blond, alors que ce dernier agissait de manière repoussante et que ses os saillants inquiétaient Harry plus qu'ils ne l'excitaient.

« Potter, lança sèchement Draco. Tu m'as fait peur. Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai cherché mais je n'ai trouvé personne pour me faire une fellation, alors j'évacue le trop plein d'énergie.

- Je suis désolé Draco, je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. J'étais toujours sous le choc de t'avoir vu te faire suc...Te faire faire ce qu'on sait dans la cuisine. »

Draco fit un petit sourire triste et Harry tendit une main vers lui. Le blond recula lentement.

« Ne me touche pas, je suis sale, » lança-t-il.

Cette phrase resta suspendue dans l'air, et Harry se demanda si Draco parlait du moment présent ou d'une généralité. Il se ressaisit rapidement en se disant qu'il ressentait plus fortement tout ce que Draco disait car il venait de lire une partie de son journal. Il devait garder à l'esprit que Draco ne passait pas son temps à penser au viol et qu'il ne se définissait pas seulement par rapport à cet évènement. Il était une personne bien avant le viol, et il l'était toujours, même s'il lui arrivait de partir à la dérive. Il rassembla les affaires de Draco et il lui fit signe de le suivre en se demandant comment son corps amaigri pouvait supporter deux heures de sport intensif.

Arrivés dans la chambre, Draco ne dit pas un mot et il se rendit dans la douche chaude. Il aimait le doux bruit de l'eau, combiné à la violence de la tempête. Etrangement, cela l'apaisait, même si sa tête tournait et que son cœur battait plus vite. Il connaissait cette sensation. Elle voulait simplement dire qu'il avait trop forcé et qu'il était au bord de l'évanouissement. Il respira calmement, profondément, et il appuya son front contre le marbre froid de la cabine de douche. Lentement, il retrouva ses esprits et il ferma l'arrivée d'eau. Il passa un pantalon noir et un pull gris avant de quitter la salle de bains pour retrouver Harry, assis en tailleur sur le canapé.

« Comment te sens tu ? Demanda Harry.

- Comme un porc en manque de fellation, lança Draco d'une voix qui trahissait sa lassitude.

- Je me suis excusé Draco. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Comprends que ça m'ait choqué de te voir avec ce mec.

- Et comprends que ça me choque que personne n'ait pensé une seconde que je n'étais pas seul dans cette cuisine, » rétorqua froidement Draco en se postant devant la baie vitrée pour admirer la force de la tempête. « Ce mec, comme tu dis, était consentant visiblement. Ça ne choque personne qu'il ait profité du fait que je n'étais pas en mesure de penser correctement ? Personne ne m'a forcé à consommer…Ce que j'ai consommé, et je suis responsable de ce qui est arrivé, mais je ne suis pas le seul responsable.

- Je sais, » déclara Harry en s'approchant du blond pour passer une main dans ses cheveux. Puis il prit sa baguette et il jeta un sort sur la baie vitrée. Il fit de même dans la chambre. « On ne sait jamais.

- C'est un sortilège de consolidation ? Interrogea Draco pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, depuis qu'une vitre a explosé sur Pansy lors d'une mission, je suis prudent. Neville était dans tous ces états ce jour là et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait nous casser la figure, à Ron, Kingsley et moi pour n'avoir pas mieux veillé sur elle.

- Pansy et Londubat, j'ai toujours du mal à m'y faire, admit Draco avec un petit sourire en coin. Comment ont-ils pu se retrouver ensemble et se marier ?

- Ils ont appris à se connaître après la bataille finale, répondit Harry. Pansy était perdue sans toi. Elle venait te voir tous les jours et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle a commencé à discuter avec Neville, qui commençait à St Mungo comme stagiaire herboriste. Il l'a soutenue et, au fil des mois, ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils étaient plus que des amis. Et maintenant, la voici en congé maternité.

- Comme c'est mignon, lâcha Draco avec un sourire sardonique.

- Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi sarcastique ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne crois en rien, que les autres doivent être aussi blasés que toi. Neville et Pansy se complètent à la perfection. Elle a rendu Neville plus sûr de lui et lui, il lui a appris à être tolérante, à ne pas cracher sur ceux qui avaient moins de fric qu'elle. Pansy a toujours été proche de toi. Pourquoi cherches tu à la fuir ? »

Draco sembla réfléchir au fait de répondre ou non à la question. Il s'appuya, dos à la baie vitrée et il croisa les bras sur son torse en regardant intensément Harry, qui se sentit chavirer.

« Parce que je sais à quoi elle pense à chaque fois qu'elle est en ma présence. Elle ne le fait pas exprès, mais le résultat est là : elle a pitié de moi. Je déteste ça. Je déteste me voir dans ses yeux. Il lui faudra du temps pour ne plus y penser, et je ne vais pas lui tenir la main en attendant que ça arrive. Alors j'arrêterai de la fuir quand elle sera prête à me considérer autrement que comme celui dont on s'est servi comme réceptacle à liquides séminaux lors de cette maudite bataille finale. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, nous allons parler d'autre chose.

- Draco, ne te ferme pas, » souffla Harry en tenant la taille fine du blond entre ses deux mains, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop secoué par le ton neutre de sa voix alors qu'il parlait de son viol. « Dis moi ce que tu ressens.

- Rien, Harry. Je ne ressens rien. Parle moi plutôt de la jolie Lucy.

- Alors c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle ? Questionna Harry d'un air maussade. Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de raconter de telles inepties ! Pourquoi lui avoir dit qu'elle m'attirait ?

- Parce que tu lui plaisais et qu'elle pensait que nous étions un couple. Alors pour couper court, j'ai inventé cette histoire de Callaghan, le cousin homo du gentil hétéro. Comme ça, tu as toutes tes chances avec elle. »

Les mains de Harry se resserrèrent autour de la taille de Draco, alors que le blond le défiait du regard.

« Tu es sérieux ? Non mais pourquoi tu veux me jeter dans ses bras !

- Je voulais m'amuser un peu, et te brancher sur une gentille fille, répondit Draco avec détachement. Harry soupira, puis il tira Draco vers le canapé. Le brun s'installa sur le canapé, alors que le blond posa le sceau à champagne sur le sol et s'assit sur la table basse, jambes écartées autour de celles de Harry, les coudes posés sur ses propres genoux.

« Jamais tu ne vas t'asseoir sur une chaise ou un canapé, remarqua Harry en souriant tendrement.

- C'est trop tentant, répondit Draco en montrant le socle de la table. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je pose mes fesses sur Flipper le Dauphin.

- Parce que tu connais Flipper le Dauphin toi ?

- Sûr ! Tu n'as pas idée du nombre d'heures que j'ai pu passer devant la télévision pour rattraper mon retard en culture moldue ! Je suis devenu incollable sur les schtroumfs et le méchant Gargamel.

- Sur qui ? Demanda Harry en s'interrogeant sur la santé mentale de son vis-à-vis.

- Ce sont des petits lutins joyeux qui vivent en troupeau autour du patriarche, un grand schtroumf austère qui leur dit comment respirer et se comporter. Ne ris pas, c'est sérieux ! J'ai toute une théorie sur l'aspect sectaire des Schtroumfs ; ça fait d'ailleurs beaucoup rire Lana aussi.

- Ok, dit Harry en arrêtant net de rire. Soyons sérieux alors. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais envie me taper la réceptionniste ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Elle est mignonne, tu aurais tort de laisser passer une pareille occasion.

- C'est une femme, pas une promo dans un supermarché, rappela Harry en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Dis moi, Draco, qu'est ce que je pense de toi, à ton avis ? »

Draco parut surpris par la question mais il garda son air froid. Lentement, il humecta ses lèvres avec sa langue et Harry retint un râle animal. Les souvenirs de sa nuit passée dans les bras du blond ressurgirent et il fit craquer ses doigts pour se détendre.

« Je crois que tu me voies bien plus faible que je ne le suis réellement, lança Draco. D'un autre côté, tu me considères comme assez fort pour entendre ce que tu as à me dire, peu importe la manière dont tu le dis, et j'apprécie ta franchise. »

Il se tu et il attendit que Harry se décide à parler, ce qu'il fit après un petit sursaut étonné.

« Alors c'est tout ? Pour toi, tout est une question de force ou de faiblesse ?

- Non, rétorqua Draco en se massant la nuque d'une main. Je ne sais pas comment tu me perçois, Harry, c'est tout. Que veux tu que je te dise ? Tu sais exactement ce que tu penses de moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on aborde ce sujet. Nous parlions de Lucy…

- Laisse tomber Lucy, tu veux bien ? Coupa Harry en prenant une cigarette et en la cassant en deux pour se calmer. Je me fous de Lucy, c'est clair ! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour que tu me trouves une fille ! Je veux passer du temps avec toi, parce que tu es l'homme le plus intelligent et le plus énervant que je connaisse. Putain, tu es vraiment aveugle !

- Surveille ton vocabulaire, Potter.

- J'adore quand tu fais ça, avoua Harry en posant ses mains sur les genoux du blond. Tu veux que je te dise ? Je crois que tu as voulu me brancher avec cette fille parce que tu as peur de l'intimité qu'on a partagée ce matin. Tu t'es montré tel que tu étais et, à présent, tu voudrais que j'oublie qu'il y a tout un côté sensible et attachant chez toi. Tu as peur qu'on devienne trop proches l'un de l'autre et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu veux que je m'éloigne. »

Draco ne répondit pas. Il baissa les yeux, puis il les releva fièrement, et son regard gris perlé de bleu coupa le souffle du Survivant.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi, Harry ? Demanda enfin Draco.

- Rien. Je n'attends rien de toi. Et toi, Draco, qu'attends tu de moi ?

- De la franchise, répondit le blond en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Alors je vais être franc, » déclara Harry en prenant les poignets de Draco et en le tirant vers lui, jusqu'à ce que le médicomage se retrouve à chevaucher les genoux de Harry en prenant appuis sur le dos du canapé. Il ne chercha pas à s'écarter lorsque le brun entoura sa taille d'un bras pour l'approcher un peu plus de lui. Le corps de Harry était en feu, tout comme ses joues, alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre. C'était cela qu'il voulait. Draco et lui, ensemble. Il tenta de le lui dire, d'exprimer son amour mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

Draco le regardait d'un air froid mais ses joues étaient rosies et ses yeux trahissaient son trouble. Lentement, Harry fit remonter ses mains le long du torse de Draco, pour prendre son visage en coupe. Il le tira alors vers lui et ses lèvres se posèrent avec douceur sur celles de Draco, juste pour goûter leur saveur, pour sentir leur texture satinée contre lui. Draco ferma les yeux et Harry appuya un peu sa bouche contre la sienne, espérant transmettre dans ce baiser tout l'amour, toute la tendresse et la passion qu'il ressentait envers le blond. Il souhaitait lui faire comprendre quelle personne extraordinaire Draco était à ses yeux, avec sa force incontestable et sa fragilité qu'il tentait de masquer avec tant d'énergie. Une des mains de Harry descendit se poser sur la hanche de Draco pour le repousser un peu, afin qu'il ne soit pas en contact avec son érection gênante, pendant que son autre main se perdait dans la chevelure dorée. Lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Draco caresser sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui permettre d'approfondir le baiser, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier, provocant un adorable gémissement guttural chez le beau brun.

La main de Harry remonta lentement le long du dos de son partenaire, sous le pull, simplement pour être en contact avec sa chaleur. Les os trop proéminents l'inquiétèrent à nouveau mais il ne voulait pas gâcher le moment, ce moment merveilleux où leurs langues ondulaient l'une contre l'autre, intimes et complices. Harry s'abreuvait de Draco, il emplissait ses poumons de Draco et rien d'autre ne comptait plus. Il grogna de frustration lorsque le blond le repoussa avec douceur, une lueur d'excitation mêlée de tristesse dans le regard.

« Mes règles n'ont pas changées, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Je ne veux aucune attache, chacun est libre de…

- Surveille tes propositions, Malfoy, » lança Harry en souriant.

Son rictus s'effaça d'un coup. Il allait dire « je ne suis pas Charlie ou Olivier. » Il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin compris Draco, et cela grâce à son journal. Il fixa le jeune homme avec intérêt alors que les pages du journal défilaient dans son esprit. Le moment où Draco avait commencé à flirter sans compter coïncidait avec le moment où Karim n'avait pas su le sécuriser par rapport à ce Djamel. Il ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de ses doutes sur son collègue. Karim devait être persuadé que Draco savait à quel point il l'aimait, que personne ne pouvait se mettre entre eux. Mais Draco l'ignorait. Draco avait besoin d'être constamment rassuré et quoi de plus rassurant que le désir dans les yeux des gens ? A sortir avec n'importe qui, on ne souffre pas de ce sentiment d'abandon, on est conforté dans l'idée qu'on plaît, au moins pendant quelque temps. Djamel était arrivé après que Draco ait laissé Karim le prendre (Harry ne pouvait se résigner à dire « faire l'amour » étant donné les circonstances qui avaient entouré l'acte sexuel). Draco avait dû penser que Karim avait pris tout ce qui l'intéressait et que Draco ne comptait plus autant qu'avant. Or, Draco avait confiance en Karim et il s'était, une fois de plus, senti trahi. Les hommes de passages, ceux auxquels il ne s'attachait pas ne pouvaient pas le trahir, puisqu'il n'avait aucune confiance en eux.

Avec Charlie, Draco se sentait obligé de sortir avec beaucoup d'autres hommes pour le tenir à distance. Parce que Charlie ne le sécurisait pas, en le laissant se souiller dans les bras des autres, et paradoxalement, Charlie l'étouffait en le surprotégeant. Olivier, de son côté, voulait lui poser des limites sans les dicter vraiment, et il laissait Draco dépérir en trouvant cela sexy. Ce n'était pas non plus sécurisant. Aucun homme, à part Karim au départ, n'avait su identifier ce besoin d'être rassuré sans pour autant être infantilisé.

« Harry, tout va bien ? Demanda Draco, gêné d'être ainsi dévisagé.

- Oui, répondit Harry en caressant le visage de Draco. Je n'ai jamais eu les idées aussi claires. Je veux que tu saches que je ne suis pas d'accord avec tes règles. Tu es quelqu'un de trop précieux pour te gâcher dans les bras d'inconnus.

- ça me regarde, constata Draco, glacial.

- Je suis d'accord. Mais ça me regarderait aussi si j'acceptais tes règles idiotes. Avec mes règles, tu serais vraiment libre de faire ce que tu veux, car tu n'aurais pas à voler de bras en bras pour prouver que tout va bien.

- Quelles sont tes règles ?

- Je voudrais que tu essayes d'être avec moi et seulement avec moi. Je ne te partagerai pas, Draco. Je le refuse. Tu es trop important pour moi, je ne peux déjà pas t'imaginer avec d'autres alors que nous ne sortons pas ensemble, ça me rend jaloux à en crever. Si nous étions ensemble, je le supporterais encore moins.

- Je ne mérite pas ta jalousie, Harry. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

- Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de meilleur, parce que je ne connais personne d'aussi brillant que toi. Je sais que c'est risqué de se lancer dans une relation où chacun ne couche pas avec le voisin. C'est terrifiant parce que ça inclut une certaine confiance, parce nous pouvons nous faire mal, mais c'est tellement plus beau, et plus sain. Je serai incapable de te blesser Draco, sauf si tu tires le premier.

- Je ne veux pas d'une telle relation, lança Draco en se relevant.

- C'est ton droit, rétorqua Harry en se levant à son tour, lui prenant la main pour le tourner vers lui. Je te demande juste d'y réfléchir. Et quoi que tu décides, sache que mon amitié t'est acquise. Tout ce que j'attends de toi, c'est de l'honnêteté. Ne prends pas cet air scandalisé, Draco. Allons plutôt manger un morceau, histoire de te remplumer un peu.

- Pourquoi, tu ne voudras pas de moi sinon ?

- Non mais as-tu écouté UN MOT de ce que je t'ai dit ? S'offusqua Harry avant de voir le sourire amusé de Draco. Tu sais que je te trouve d'une beauté à couper le souffle, n'est ce pas ?

- Maintenant je le sais, déclara Draco en faisant claquer sa langue.

- Et ne te casses pas le cul à me renvoyer le compliment. Il n'empêche que tu es trop maigre et que je vais te gaver comme une oie.

- Surveille ton vocabulaire, Potter ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je te trouvais laid, au contraire. Tu es le beau gosse par excellence mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'offre des fleurs. »

Harry éclata d'un rire agréable en regardant autour de lui, pour faire comprendre à Draco qu'il avait assez de fleurs comme ça. Puis il le prit par la manche pour le tirer hors de la suite, jusqu'au restaurant de l'hôtel. Harry fit honneur à tous les plats et, même si Draco passa plus de temps à déplacer la nourriture dans son assiette qu'à manger, il picora quelques bouchées de flétan, ce qui rassura un peu Harry. Au dessert, il goûta même le tiramisù de l'Auror. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais pour Harry, c'était important. Ils discutèrent des recherches médicales de Draco et Harry lui en apprit plus sur le métier d'Auror. Dans l'ambiance feutrée du restaurant, plus rien ne comptait à part leur conversation somme toute anodine mais porteuse d'une réelle intimité entre eux, d'une nouvelle complicité. Harry mourrait d'envie de lui dire qu'il avait lu son journal, de lui expliquer pourquoi il l'avait fait et d'enfin pouvoir régler ce malentendu qui lui déchirait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Draco. Il voulait lui avouer à quel point sa vie à lui aussi, avait été détruite dans cette cabane. Mais il craignait de perdre Draco au moment où il avait le plus besoin de lui, alors il se tu, préférant attendre un moment plus propice.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans la suite, ils commandèrent du thé et Harry conduisit Draco dans la chambre, l'invitant à ôter ses vêtements. Draco s'adossa contre l'encadrement de la porte, bras croisés, lançant un regard interrogateur à Harry qui était déjà en boxer, admirant la perfection du son corps, musclé et sensuel à souhait. Jamais Draco n'avait rencontré d'homme aussi beau, et aussi peu conscient de l'être, ce qui ajoutait un charme supplémentaire à l'ancien Gryffondor.

« Non, je n'ai pas viré au malade mental évadé de l'asile ! S'exclama Harry avec un sourire lumineux. Il n'y a qu'un lit et on a déjà dormi ensemble, voilà tout. Je ne compte pas te sauter dessus, même si tu es affolant habillé comme ça. Il ne se passera rien entre nous, parce que je refuse d'être un parmi d'autres et parce que je veux que tu me désires autant que moi je te désire, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour l'instant. Donc tu peux enlever tes fringues, je ne fais pas de fixation sur ton cul.

- Vocabulaire…

- Potter, oui on connaît la chanson ! Allez, déshabille toi et viens me rejoindre au lit…chéri.

- C'est si gentiment demandé…Amour, » railla Draco en se débarrassant de son pull d'une manière un peu trop sensuelle au goût de Harry.

Lorsque le pantalon glissa sur le sol, révélant pourtant ce corps aux os saillants, Harry ne pu calmer la puissance de son désir qui se dressa, lui faisant monter le rouge aux joues. Draco leva un sourcil mais il ne dit rien.

« Je suis désolé pour ça, murmura Harry.

- C'est normal, soupira Draco en se donnant l'air d'une star blasée, je suis magnifique !

- Et tellement modeste ! »

Draco se mit à rire de bon cœur et il rejoignit Harry sous les couvertures pour déguster un thé bien chaud, à la douce lueur de la cheminée qui contrastait avec la violence de la tempête sévissant à l'extérieur. Draco aimait particulièrement le son du vent qui soufflait en bourrasques régulières, et celui de la pluie qui battait par rafales contre les vitres, ou s'écrasant abruptement sur le sol de la terrasse. Harry tourna la tête vers lui, fasciné par la couleur unique de ses cheveux, la finesse de ses traits, et ce cou gracile qu'il avait envie de dévorer de baisers. Draco était à quelques centimètres de lui et pourtant, il était en manque de contact physique avec lui. C'était officiel, Sirius avait raison, Draco était une drogue que Harry voulait consommer sans modération. Le blond tourna la tête vers lui et Harry se résigna à passer pour un imbécile.

« Veux tu venir t'installer entre mes jambes ? Demanda-t-il d'un air timide, surtout en comprenant le double sens de cette phrase.

- Non, répondit Draco très sérieusement. Toi tu viens. »

Harry fit mine de réfléchir et Draco écarta les jambes pour accueillir le jeune brun. Harry s'installa, la peau de son dos en contact direct avec celle du torse du blond. Il fut rapidement enveloppé par la puissance magique et le magnétisme de Draco, qui posa ses mains sur les hanches de Harry, en prenant garde de ne pas les serrer dans un geste qui aurait pu passer pour de la possessivité. Harry prit les mains de Draco et il les resserra autour de sa taille, jusqu'à ce qu'elles reposent sur son ventre. Il se sentait bien, sécurisé par ce corps derrière le sien. Il était heureux et il avait l'impression d'être enfin compris. C'était comme si Draco savait que le Survivant aussi, avait besoin d'être protégé, peut être plus encore que les autres, car il n'arrivait pas à l'avouer. Comment deux bras aussi fins pouvaient apporter une telle force à Harry, cela le dépassait complètement. Il avait juste le sentiment d'être à sa place, d'avoir tout ce dont il avait besoin. Draco posa alors son menton sur son épaule et il remarqua d'une voix douce :

« Tu as vraiment une étrange conception de l'amitié, Potter.

- Je trouve aussi, Malfoy, » répondit Harry en se retournant pour planter un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de Draco.

Draco lui donna sa tasse et ils burent en silence, bercés par l'orage.

« Dis moi, Draco, demanda soudain Harry. As-tu déjà entendu parler d'une lumière blanche qui passerait entre deux sorciers, et que même des Moldus pourraient voir ?

- Harry, ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces idioties !

- Alors tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Explique moi, réclama Harry en essayant de ne pas frissonner en sentant le souffle de Draco sur sa peau, sa voix chaude résonnant dans sa tête comme une mélodie sensuelle.

- C'est le genre de légende sentimentalo crétine qu'on raconte aux sorciers et aux sorcières quand ils sont petits. En fait, il s'agit d'histoires du même genre que celles racontées par les Moldus, tu sais, avec cette fille qui va jouer les femmes de ménage chez des nains chantants parce qu'elle est trop belle pour être capable de se défendre toute seule ; comme si belle et intelligente, c'était de l'ordre de l'impossible. A un moment, cette truffe mange une pomme et elle a besoin du baiser d'un prince pour se réveiller.

- Tu parles de Blanche Neige.

- Oui, c'est ça ! Et bien là, ce truc de la lumière blanche, c'est le même genre d'histoire. On dit que cette lumière apparaît pour lier deux sorciers ou sorcières très puissants ayant accompli, ou amenés à accomplir, de grandes choses pour les autres. Chacun peut bénéficier de la force et des pouvoirs de l'autre dans les situations d'urgence. Ces sorciers seraient des élus, peu nombreux, choisis par le spectre de Merlin pour être des âmes sœurs. Et voilà, ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfant et bla et bla et bla…

- Comment se fait-il que des Moldus puissent voir cette lumière ?

- Il parait que seuls des êtres exceptionnels, sorciers ou moldus, au cœur pur, peuvent la voir. Ils seraient choisis pour être des espèces de guides spirituels pour les sorciers élus. En gros, la lumière blanche est là pour dire « eh les gars, ce sont eux que vous devez guider et vous serez récompensé car ils vous sauveront d'une manière ou d'une autre ! » C'est une immense farce. Je n'ai jamais vu cette lumière blanche…remarque, je doute d'être un jour choisi comme guide spirituel. Tu vois, ce sont des bêtises qu'on raconte pour faire rêver les gens, pour leur faire croire que l'amour existe, qu'il peut dégouliner sous forme de lumière. Tu n'y crois pas, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry ne parvenait pas à trouver ses mots. Etait-il possible que Karim ait vu juste depuis le début ? Que Draco et lui-même soient des âmes sœurs ? Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle Draco laissait approcher Harry plus facilement que les autres ? Quant à Sirius, pourquoi ne savait-il pas ça ? Bien entendu, Mme Black ne semblait pas être le genre de mère à raconter de jolies histoires de guides spirituels à Sirius avant qu'il aille se coucher. Elle était plutôt du genre à vouloir qu'il maîtrise la magie noire avant l'âge de dix ans. Comment Draco et Harry pouvaient-ils sauver Sirius ? Peut être, comme Draco le laissait entendre, en lui rendant sa vie, en l'empêchant de perdre son temps à s'occuper d'eux. Harry ferma les yeux, pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire dansant sur ses lèvres.

« Karim a vu cette lumière blanche, lança-t-il comme une bombe.

- Lors du dernier Ramadan, Karim n'arrivait pas à se lever tôt pour manger et, en plus, il a eu une grippe mais il a refusé d'interrompre le jeûne. Résultat, il était tellement affamé et fiévreux qu'il a eu des hallucinations. Il m'a mordu le doigt en le prenant pour une Corne de Gazelle ! Alors ce qu'il croit avoir vu…Minute Potter ! Qui ? Qui est censé être le couple de l'année ?

- Toi et moi. Sirius aussi a vu cette lumière blanche le jour de la bataille finale. »

Inconsciemment, les bras de Draco lâchèrent Harry et il s'appuya plus fort contre la tête du lit, comme s'il cherchait à la repousser pour s'éloigner. Harry préféra ne pas s'imposer et il se détacha de Draco, s'agenouillant devant lui et le regardant fixement dans les yeux pour capter son attention. Draco replia les genoux, y laissant reposer ses coudes et il passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux.

« Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ce genre de balivernes, implora presque Draco.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais avoue que c'est troublant. Deux personnes qui voient la même chose. Et puis dis moi, si tu n'y crois pas, pourquoi tu flippes ?

- Je crains que tu ne t'attaches à moi pour de mauvaises raisons, à cause de ce que Karim et Sirius t'ont raconté.

- Je ne suis pas aussi facilement influençable, » rétorqua sèchement Harry.

Il avait voulu lui expliquer qu'il était attaché à lui bien avant que Sirius et Karim ne lui parlent de cette histoire de lumière blanche, mais les mots n'étaient pas sortis. Harry avait toujours été incapable d'exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Draco se contenta de lui adresser un faible sourire, puis il s'allongea, ramenant les couvertures sur son torse. Harry l'imita rapidement. Seules leurs cuisses se touchèrent et ce contact fut suffisant.

« Tu sais comment je suis certain que nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble ? Demanda Draco au bout d'un moment.

- Parce que je ne surveille pas mon vocabulaire ? Hasarda Harry avec un sourire espiègle.

- Non, répondit Draco en éclatant de rire. Parce que tu clopes comme un acharné. Cette chambre sent la cigarette, c'est une horreur.

- Forcément, la cocaïne n'a pas d'odeur.

- Un point pour toi. Bonne nuit Potter. »

Draco était blessé par la remarque mais, en même temps, il trouvait agréable d'être avec quelqu'un qui n'approuvait pas tout ce qu'il faisait, sans même réfléchir. Harry Potter était un être profondément intelligent et bon, ce qui laissait Draco penser qu'il ne méritait pas quelqu'un comme lui, car il risquait de l'abîmer, de le faire souffrir. Il se concentra sur la tempête et il se laissa bercer par le son rassurant de la pluie battante. Lentement, Draco s'endormit. Harry, pour sa part, eut plus de mal à trouver le sommeil. Etre aux côtés de Draco, à moitié nu dans ce lit, était une épreuve de force pour lui. Bien entendu, il désirait sexuellement Draco mais le problème ne résidait pas là. Le problème était qu'il avait cruellement envie de le toucher, de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Le contact de sa cuisse sur la sienne, chaude et lisse, avait été suffisant au début mais Harry voulait plus. Il voulait Draco tout entier. Il ferma les yeux en se concentrant sur la respiration régulière de Draco, à peine audible au milieu du vent et de la pluie, et il s'assoupit.

Le lendemain, ils petit déjeunèrent dans la chambre et Harry, à grand renfort de diplomatie, parvint à faire avaler un thé et un toast à Draco. La tempête ne s'était pas encore calmée et la radio annonçait déjà une dizaine de morts, principalement des personnes qui s'étaient aventurées dehors en voiture ou à pieds pour filmer les intempéries. Une rivière avait débordé et des branches d'arbres étaient tombées sur les routes. Un arbre s'était abattu sur une maison mais, heureusement, ses occupants se trouvaient chez leur voisine, une personne âgée qui vivait seule. On annonçait une accalmie à partir du début d'après midi. Harry était étonné de la fascination qu'exerçait cette tempête sur Draco. Il passait du temps à observer dehors, perdu dans ses pensées. Pour passer le reste de la matinée, ils se rendirent au casino de l'hôtel. Harry s'amusa beaucoup des regards écoeurés que lançait Draco aux joueurs, hypnotisés par les machines à sou.

« Ils ressemblent à des robots, constata Harry.

- En beaucoup moins classe, corrigea Draco en sortant du casino. Allons manger avant que tu ne fasses de l'hypoglycémie. »

Harry lui tira la langue, vexé d'être pris pour un estomac sur pattes. Ron était un estomac sur pattes, Harry lui, mangeait normalement.

« Forcément, vu ce que tu bouffes, je passe pour un ogre ! » S'exclama Harry.

Draco le fusilla du regard et il s'éloigna à grands pas. Harry allait s'élancer à sa poursuite lorsque Lucy fit son apparition, bravant les interdits pour lui proposer de déjeuner avec elle. Harry accepta, sachant que de toute façon, Draco ne voudrait pas manger. Il lui fit quand même monter un sandwich qu'il retrouva intact lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre après s'être difficilement débarrassé de sa nouvelle groupie. Draco était assis sur le bar, lisant un livre qu'il avait acheté une heure plus tôt. Harry s'approcha et il s'installa sur le tabouret haut, en face de Draco.

« Tu ne manges pas ? Demanda Harry pour marquer la trêve.

- Pas faim, grommela Draco sans lever la tête.

- La tempête s'est calmée. Il pleut juste un peu. Que dirais tu d'aller se promener ? Il paraît qu'il y a un très beau village à quelques kilomètres de là.

- C'est ta copine Lucy qui t'as dit ça ? Questionna Draco, le nez toujours baissé sur son livre.

- Je croyais que tu voulais me caser avec elle, remarqua Harry. Ecoute, on s'en fout de Lucy, d'accord ? Je veux juste passer la journée avec toi. Il faut que je t'envoie un carton d'invitation ?

- Ce serait un bon début. »

Harry se mit à rire doucement et il tira Draco, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve une fois de plus sur les genoux de Harry, qui passa lentement ses doigts sur le doux visage de Draco, encore marqué par la colère d'Olivier.

« Draco Malfoy, déclara solennellement Harry, acceptez vous de sortir visiter le village avec moi.

- Je le veux, lança Draco dans un souffle, le rire au fond des yeux.

- Et maintenant, avoue, tu es jaloux.

- Jaloux ? Moi ? Dans tes rêves ! » Affirma Draco avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Harry le lâcha et ils descendirent, Draco gratifiant Lucy d'un grand sourire hypocrite. Un voiturier sortit la Berline du garage et ils prirent le chemin du village. Comme Draco s'y était attendu, c'était un village touristique, regorgeant de boutiques d'artisanat en tout genre, ce qui convenait parfaitement au jeune héritier. Commença alors la course aux articles les plus beaux ou les plus surprenants entre Harry et Draco, sous la pluie, sans que ça les dérange. Le blond acheta un nombre impressionnant de vêtements, sachant pertinemment qu'il en porterait à peine la moitié. Il craqua ensuite pour des statuettes en terre cuite, qu'il ne mettrait jamais en évidence chez lui. Harry acheta avec la même démesure, et la seule chose qui méritait d'être portée fut la chevalière en or blanc, ornée d'une pierre noire, qu'il offrit à Draco lorsqu'il vit qu'elle lui plaisait. En retour, Draco acquit pour Harry un pendentif représentant la justice.

« Parce que tu es un vrai justicier des temps modernes, » dit-il avec un sourire amusé en le lui offrant.

C'était idiot mais Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que Draco Malfoy lui avait fait un cadeau ; LE Draco Malfoy, celui qui lui avait rendu la vie infernale avant de devenir le centre de son univers. A voir la façon dont il regardait sa chevalière, Harry compris que Draco pensait la même chose…Du moins il devait se souvenir de la haine féroce qui les habitait lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un salon de thé pour déguster une part de tarte aux pommes et à la cannelle, dessert favori de Draco, même si, une fois encore, le blond passa plus de temps à couper de minuscules morceaux de gâteau qu'à les manger. Le voir avaler deux bouchées était suffisant pour Harry et ils prirent ensuite le chemin de l'hôtel.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, trempés, gelés, mais satisfaits de leur journée. Ils se dévêtirent rapidement, jusqu'à être en boxer, Draco toujours conscient de sa maigreur et gêné de se trouver à moitié nu devant Harry. Il ne montra rien de son trouble et tous deux se prélassèrent longuement dans un bain à remous brûlant. Bientôt, Draco se laissa envahir par la douce torpeur du bain et des huiles essentielles et il s'assoupit. Harry le porta jusqu'à la chambre et il l'allongea sur le lit. Il caressa longuement ses cheveux, hypnotisé par la sérénité de ce visage endormi. Quand il parvint à détourner le regard, il prit le cahier bleu et il s'installa dans le salon, confortablement calé sur le canapé. Il se fit livrer un paquet de cigarettes et il tapota sur la première page du journal avec sa baguette pour lever le sortilège de protection, puis il tapota à nouveau pour arriver à la troisième année. C'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il entama sa lecture, tirant lentement sur sa cigarette.

_1er novembre.  
Jour des morts, je ne pense pas à mes parents…Cette question me ronge littéralement à l'intérieur. Pourquoi mon père a-t-il cautionné « ça », pourquoi n'a-t-il pas agi en père ?  
Sirius est passé voir comment se portait Weasley et, visiblement, je lui ai sauvé la vie. Content d'avoir pu aider la famille Weasley.  
Charlie est très différent de l'autre bouseux agrippé à Potter comme si sa vie en dépendait. Charlie est moins grand, avec un visage beaucoup plus doux et plus séduisant que celui de l'autre tâche de rousseur ambulante, parce que, même s'il est roux, Charlie ne ressemble pas à un dalmatien. Sirius m'a dit qu'il voulait absolument me remercier et il me garantit que Weasley ne dévoilera à personne que je suis bel et bien vivant. Je le verrai cet après midi, si le cœur m'en dit. Je dois d'abord voir Eric pour me renseigner sur les piercings. J'ai bien envie de me faire percer le nombril. _

_2 novembre.  
Incroyable. Lorsqu'il m'a vu, Charlie Weasley a semblé être littéralement touché par la foudre, ou la grâce, au choix. Il m'a dit « vous êtes un ange » et ça m'a fait rire. Puis il a longuement serré ma main dans la sienne en me fixant intensément et là, ça m'a franchement gêné.  
A part ça, Sirius m'inquiète beaucoup. Il a toujours l'air seul, et c'est comme si son unique joie dans l'existence, était de me voir m'amuser, ou voir s'amuser son filleul, je suppose. J'ai essayé de lui parler, de lui dire d'investir sa propre vie émotionnellement et de ne pas perdre tout ce temps à penser à nous. Il a nié avoir peur de vivre pour lui et il m'a dit qu'il était pleinement heureux, avec ses deux fils près de lui. Il me dit souvent qu'il aurait aimé que je soies son fils et, sincèrement, j'ai mal de ne pas avoir eu un père comme lui, ou comme Mohamed, le père de Karim. Sirius a tellement souffert, je crois qu'il est temps qu'il arrête de courir et qu'il se repose enfin, auprès d'une femme à la forte personnalité, comme il les aime.  
Et sinon ? On me suit, j'en suis certain. Personne ne veut me croire au Ministère de la Magie Suisse. Je ne suis pas fou._

_15 novembre.  
Jamais on ne m'avait offert de fleurs. C'est fait grâce à Charlie Weasley. Pourquoi faut-il que ce mec affolant, fasse partie d'une famille que je déteste ? Enfin, c'est un bien grand mot, « détester », parce que c'est surtout un réflexe conditionné par mes parents. Cette famille ne m'a rien fait et Molly Weasley était toujours gentille avec moi, bien que particulièrement étouffante. Sa mort m'a attristé. Les jumeaux m'ont toujours fait rire. C'est bête à dire, mais ils me manquent ces deux là. Je n'imagine pas la souffrance que doit endurer Fred sans George. Tout ce que j'ai pu vivre n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il doit ressentir. Quant à Ginny, nous étions très complices. Charlie est mon préféré, mais je ne veux pas qu'on soit ensemble. Il est trop bien pour moi. En fait, le seul des Weasley que je déteste vraiment, c'est Ron, ce blaireau qui se croit sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter parce qu'il traîne avec Ze Survivant ! Quand je pense que Luna était amoureuse de lui, j'espère qu'elle s'est trouvé quelqu'un qui la mérite vraiment. Je crois que Luna est celle qui me manque le plus. Elle avait toute une théorie sur le fait que je soies l'incarnation d'un ange, c'était très amusant et, malgré son adorable folie, c'est une fille brillante. Si je devais vivre avec une femme, ce serait elle, même si j'adore Pansy. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont tous devenus, à part les jumeaux, je ne demande jamais de leurs nouvelles à Sirius. Je crois que je suis nostalgique de l'Angleterre. _

Harry écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier, captivé par ce qu'il lisait. Il refusait cependant de tout lire, sauter des pages l'aidait à se donner bonne conscience en se disant qu'il n'avait pas tout lu. Son attention fut attirée par une page sur laquelle l'écriture était moins nette, moins soignée, tremblante. De grosses ratures noires rendaient la lecture difficile.

_17 décembre_. _  
J'en étais sûr ! Je savais qu'on me suivait et personne ne m'a cru, à part Sirius et Charlie, qui semble vouloir me protéger à tout prix, même si je lui dis que tout va bien ! Je ne raconterai ça à personne, c'est trop dur et j'ai trop mal réagi, en me laissant bêtement faire.  
J'étais en train de finir mes courses de Noël lorsque c'est arrivé. Il faisait nuit, j'avais les bras chargés de paquets en me rendant sur le parking. Au moment où je sortais mes clés de voiture, un homme m'a collé contre le capot, cognant ma tête au passage. Je me suis débattu et, pour cela, il m'a tordu le bras dans le dos, m'ordonnant de ne pas bouger et de ne surtout pas me retourner si je voulais garder mon pantalon. Je crois que j'ai cessé de respirer à ce moment là. Je sentais le sang couler dans mes yeux, et son corps pressé intentionnellement contre le mien, pour que je sente son érection m'a donné envie de vomir. C'était un sorcier, j'en suis persuadé parce que je sentais son aura magique tout autour de moi. J'étais pétrifié et je crois que je l'ai supplié de me laisser. J'ai supplié comme un lâche.  
Il s'est contenté de mimer l'acte sexuel contre moi, puis il a tiré mes cheveux en arrière, m'a léché l'oreille et il a dit qu'il savait qui j'étais et à quel point j'aimais ça, me faire prendre par derrière. Il m'a ordonné de me mettre à genoux et je ne sais pas si j'ai obéi immédiatement ou s'il a dû me forcer à le faire. Si je m'en réfère aux marques sur mes épaules, il a forcé. Toujours est-il que j'étais à genoux, face à ma voiture, et que je l'ai entendu transplaner. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dans cette position, le front contre l'aile avant, la tête vaseuse et la respiration bloquée. C'est un clochard qui m'a sorti de cette transe en me demandant si j'allais bien et si j'avais un portable pour qu'il appelle la police. Je l'ai remercié et il m'a aidé à me relever. J'avais quelques billets sur moi alors je les lui ai donné, plus pour acheter son silence que pour autre chose, puis j'ai démarré en trombes et je suis rentré chez moi. J'ai vraiment peur._

Harry alluma une nouvelle cigarette d'une main tremblante, trop secoué par ce qu'il avait découvert. Ainsi quelqu'un avait agressé Draco, et personne n'était au courant. L'instinct de l'Auror lui criait qu'il s'agissait d'une manœuvre de Crabbe Senior et Harry se promit d'aller lui rendre une petite visite à Azkaban pour tirer tout cela au clair. Il avait certainement dû se rendre compte que Draco allait bien et cela l'avait dérangé, alors il avait engagé quelqu'un pour lui rappeler qu'il ne serait en sécurité nulle part. Il ferma les yeux et les ouvrit sur la page suivante. Draco n'avait rien écrit pendant dix jours.

_27 décembre.  
Je suis malade depuis 10 jours, depuis l'agression pour être précis. Je décroche difficilement deux mots et je passe mon temps à avoir de prodigieuses nausées. Je tiens à peine debout. Cette histoire me hante. S'agit-il de quelqu'un au courant de ce qui est arrivé dans la cabane ou s'agit-il simplement d'un sorcier homophobe qui connaît mon mode de vie ? Après tout, je n'ai jamais caché mon homosexualité une fois que je l'ai découverte.  
Charlie est resté avec moi, ainsi que Karim. Ils passent leur temps à se disputer comme deux chiens devant un os et ça m'énerve au plus haut point. Je veux qu'ils s'en aillent, qu'ils me laissent seul. Sirius a l'air de comprendre, mais je ne le veux pas avec moi. Il a toujours été là et je voudrais qu'il vive sa vie sans s'inquiéter pour moi. Je rêve de solitude, d'île déserte au milieu de nul part. Hier, Eric est passé quelques minutes, le temps de me dire qu'Amandine et lui pensaient à moi. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'expliquer mon envie d'être seul, il l'a comprise. Mick et lui sont les plus fins à ce sujet. Ils savent toujours quand partir. _

Harry sursauta lorsque le téléphone sonna. Lucy, prenant sa voix la plus lascive possible, lui annonça qu'un « certain Sirius Black » voulait lui parler. Harry prit la communication et il salua Sirius.

« Comment va Draco ? Demanda Sirius.

- Moi ça va, merci, plaisanta Harry sans percevoir le ton inquiet de son parrain. Draco va bien. Il dort pour l'instant.

- C'est la panique au Ministère, annonça Sirius. Je suis dans une merde noire, et c'est pire pour Draco.

- Que veux tu dire ? Sirius qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Nous savons pourquoi Crabbe senior s'est laissé attraper, expliqua Sirius d'une voix blanche. Il veut détruire Draco de la pire manière possible : en le forçant à témoigner, à raconter le viol devant tout le monde. C'est pour cela qu'il est à Azkaban, pour conseiller son infect rejeton.

- Pardon ! S'écria Harry en éteignant sa cigarette pour en rallumer une autre juste après. Comment est-ce possible ?

- La bande de porc dont fait partie le fils Crabbe a été accusée de viol aggravé parce que Draco était censé être mort. Alors les connards ont contacté leurs avocats et ils demandent un nouveau procès. Harry, tu sais ce que ça veut dire, n'est ce pas ? Ça signifie que Draco va devoir tout raconter et, si les avocats s'y prennent bien, ils vont faire considérablement baisser les peines de prison. De vingt ans, ils peuvent tomber à seulement dix ans.

- Ce n'est pas possible, Sirius. Il faut faire quelque chose. Tu ne peux pas empêcher ça ?

- J'ai essayé ce matin, mais je n'ai plus aucune crédibilité. Les journaux racontent que j'ai couvert Draco depuis le début et que j'ai donc laissé Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini payer plus qu'ils ne le devraient. Je suis considéré comme un homme qui a fait passer le bien être d'un ami avant ma tâche de Ministre, même si à l'époque, je n'étais pas encore Ministre. Je vais aussi devoir m'expliquer devant la commission et ça risque de chauffer pour moi.

- Je vais tuer ces mecs, lança Harry en serrant les dents. Nous rentrons immédiatement.

- Non ! Surtout pas ! Laisse moi essayer de calmer le jeu avant. Essaye d'en parler à Draco pendant votre séjour et laisse le se reposer. Il va passer un bon nombre de nuits blanches à son retour. Je suis désolé Harry, j'aurais voulu avoir de bonnes nouvelles. J'aurais dû demander à Draco de rester et d'affronter ses agresseurs il y a quatre ans au lieu de l'aider à s'enfuir. Ça t'aurait évité des souffrances, et à lui aussi.

- Tu as fait exactement ce qu'il fallait Sirius, affirma Harry en tirant sur sa cigarette. Je n'aurais pas agi différemment si j'avais été à ta place. Occupe toi de te sortir de la merde, et je m'occupe du reste.

- Vocabulaire, Potter, » lança une voix glaciale, tremblante de colère.

Harry se tourna sur sa droite et il resta muet face à Draco, vêtu simplement d'un pantalon gris foncé, les poings serrés le long de son corps. Son regard voyageait lentement du visage de Harry au journal posé à coté de lui. Harry raccrocha le téléphone au nez de Sirius qui parlait encore, avec des gestes calmes, comme s'il craignait de faire fuir Draco. Le blond s'approcha d'un pas déterminé et il saisit le carnet bleu, le lançant avec rage dans la chambre, tournant les yeux vers Harry avant même que le cahier ait percuté le mur.

« Comment as-tu osé ? Questionna Draco d'une voix trop douce alors que ses prunelles grises étaient assombries par la haine. Comment as-tu pu t'immiscer ainsi dans mon intimité ? C'est une vengeance, c'est ça ? Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai raconté des bêtises sur toi à Rita Skeeter quand nous étions des gamins ?

- Draco, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. Je voulais juste…

- Ferme ta putain de gueule ! Tu vois, Potter, je suis capable de m'abaisser à ton niveau et de parler ton langage afin que tu comprennes bien ! Je ne veux plus te voir, ni t'entendre. »

Il arracha la chevalière de son doigt et il ouvrit la porte du balcon, jetant la bague au loin.

« Voilà ce que TU as fait de notre pseudo amitié, Potter ! Prends ta voiture et tire toi vite. Je rentrerai demain matin en taxi. Ramasse tes histoires d'âme sœur, tes reproches sur mon comportement, tes clopes qui m'asphyxient et laisse moi tranquille. »

Harry tenta de parler mais les mots se bousculaient, il n'arrivait pas à justifier pourquoi, à un moment, il avait jugé utile de lire le journal de Draco. Alors il prononça la phrase qu'il regretta immédiatement.

« L'autre soir, tu m'as dit que ça ne te dérangeait pas que je lise ton journal. »

Draco pâlit si vite que Harry crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Au lieu de cela, le blond le toisa avec mépris, un rictus désabusé sur le coin des lèvres.

« L'autre soir, j'étais à l'ouest, et tu en as profité pour obtenir mon accord. C'est pire que tout. Tu m'as dit que tu ne me blesserais pas, à moins que je ne tire le premier. Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait, Harry ? Jamais on ne m'avait trahi de cette manière, » murmura Draco en luttant clairement contre des larmes de dépit. Il entra dans la chambre, prit le sac de Harry et le jeta sur le canapé. Harry voulu lui saisir la main mais Draco recula vivement. Il regarda Harry en secouant la tête, comme s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça. Puis il se dirigea vers la chambre, sans se retourner. « Va-t-en…En tout cas, j'espère que mon dos n'a pas trop fait mal à ton couteau quand tu l'as planté. »

Il claqua la porte et Harry retomba lourdement sur le canapé, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, se maudissant d'avoir été aussi peu discret, ou aussi curieux, il hésitait. Il ôta ses lunettes et il massa l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son index. Il entendit un cri étouffé, et il en conclut que Draco avait hurlé sa rage en tenant son oreiller contre sa bouche. Cela lui brisa le cœur. Il savait que Draco n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus du reste. Il enfila son jean avec des mouvements ralentis par le poids de sa culpabilité. De l'autre côté de la porte, il crut percevoir un sanglot étouffé et un nœud se forma dans son estomac. La voix de Draco parvint, faible et presque suppliante :

« Karim, c'est Draco. S'il te plaît, décroche ton téléphone. Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire, il faut qu'on parle. Je suis navré pour ce que j'ai fait, sincèrement. Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je t'ai balancé au visage. Rappelle moi sur mon portable. S'il te plaît. »

Entendre le blond à la limite d'implorer Karim était un coup dur pour Harry, mais il comprenait son désarroi. Lui-même, sans Draco, se sentait perdu.

« Je suis désolé Draco, murmura-t-il en passant un pull, moi qui voulais te protéger, j'ai eu tout faux. »

Il jeta un long regard à la porte qui le séparait de Draco et il soupira. Il voulait aller le voir, s'excuser à genoux s'il le fallait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'imposer. Pas après avoir meurtri Draco à ce point. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à partir.

A suivre…

Voici un nouveau chapitre clos, j'espère qu'il a su vous parler et que vous n'allez pas vouloir me tuer à cause de sa fin. Sinon, tant pis, il va d'abord falloir trouver où j'habite. Bisous à vous et à bientôt. Comme toujours, si vous voulez me donner votre avis, le bouton « submit review » vous fait de l'œil en bas à gauche !


	9. Mises au point

**TRAUMA**

**DISCLAIMER** : Toujours pareil. Rien ne m'appartient à part cette histoire.

**RATING : M**

**Note de l'auteur : ça va vraiment devenir une rengaine, mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop d'avoir tardé à écrire ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

**A Clôtho, merci pour tout.**

**RAR (en espérant que je n'oublie personne.)**

**Lemoncurd** : Merci à toi, je suis contente que tu ne te soies pas endormie en lisant le chapitre précédent (aie, tire pas les cheveux !) La remarque de Harry est, en effet, assez blessante, mais comme tu le dis, elle a eu l'effet escompté puisque Draco passe son temps à revenir dessus. Il est vrai qu'il pille l'esprit de Draco en lisant le journal, mais c'est quand même un mal pour un bien dans la mesure où cela l'aide vraiment à comprendre Draco et à l'aborder plus sereinement. Il n'a pas su s'arrêter à temps par contre.  
Les raisons qui ont poussé Draco à prendre la GHB sont multiples, mais en effet, il ne voulait pas s'expliquer et il ne voulait pas non plus décevoir Karim. Quant au respect pour lui-même, il n'en a aucun vu son comportement. Il passe son temps à dire qu'il ne mérite pas…Cela montre bien qu'il est persuadé d'être quelqu'un de mauvais. Quant à la fin, elle laisse effectivement un goût amer, je l'avais même en l'écrivant. Je te remercie encore pour tout et je te laisse lire la suite. Bisous.

**SebVertigo** : Sérieusement, il faut que tu arrêtes avec U2 ! Je te remercie Docteur Love (non, je n'arrêterai pas !) pour cette review très intelligente, dans laquelle l'analyse est assez juste (depuis quand tu penses ?) en particulier celle du tatouage et de la haine déplacée sur Draco de Crabbe senior. Tu es un génie et ce n'est pas nouveau alors merci et je te laisse lire la suite. Bisous !

**Crazysnape** : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Harry a été trop gourmand en lisant la moitié du journal. Il aurait dû s'arrêter avant. Ça partait d'un bon sentiment mais, en effet, il va devoir regagner la confiance de Draco. Quant à Crabbe, en fait Draco n'a parlé à personne de ce qui est arrivé, seul Eric a deviné mais c'est tout. Je te laisse lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Bon courage pour tes études de textes et tes écrits.

**Alfa** : Hello. Je te remercie de me donner ton avis. Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait pleurer, ce n'était vraiment pas le but. Etrangement, j'ai moi aussi eu très envie de pleurer quand j'écrivais la fin du chapitre 8. Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qui s'est passé et peut être que cela s'est ressenti dans mon écriture. Je comprends que lire quelque chose en sachant qu'on va pleurer n'est pas tentant, surtout si certaines choses reflètent trop certains évènements ou ressentis personnels. Encore merci à toi et à plus.

**Anagrammes** : Pardon de te faire bosser mon caneton ! Et merci pour ton ptit mot. Et oui, j'ai horreur qu'on m'appelle Virg'. Bisous !

**Kaorulabelle** : Merci beaucoup. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes cette fic et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Onarluca** : Merci pour tes encouragements. J'espère que la suite restera à la hauteur. A bientôt.

**Arwen94** : Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Il est vrai que c'est difficile de supporter que quelqu'un entre dans sa vie privée ainsi. D'un autre coté, c'est un mal pour un bien car Harry a vraiment compris l'insécurité affective de Draco. Il lui reste à accepter les reproches de Draco. Quant à l'explication du viol en public, c'est la pire chose qui puisse arriver, je suis d'accord. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Lovely A** : Merci beaucoup à toi, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et que tu « surveilles ton vocabulaire Ariane » lol. Je suis soulagée qu'on n'en veuille pas à ma vie (se repasse le film Misery en tremblant lol), ni à celle des autres auteurs, sinon tu as raison, nous serions tous mortes dans d'étranges conditions. J'espère que la suite te plaira, encore merci et gros bisous !

**Love Draco Malfoy** : Je te remercie beaucoup. Je suis heureuse que cette fic puisse te toucher et j'espère que la suite restera à la hauteur. Il était clair que Harry ne pouvait pas continuer à lire le journal en toute impunité, et j'ai longuement hésité entre un moment où il avouerait ce qu'il a fait, et un autre où il se ferait prendre sur le fait. En tout cas j'ai essayé d'écrire la suite rapidement, j'espère que tu n'auras pas trop attendu. Bonne lecture.

**Vif D'Or** : Coucou toi ! Je te remercie de me donner ton opinion sur le chapitre 8, je dois dire que tu fais toujours preuve de bon sens. Je me souviens en effet avoir eu envie de lire ta prose depuis un moment  
Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer (heureusement que je n'ai pas posté pour ton anniversaire finalement !) mais j'avoue avoir aussi eu les larmes aux yeux en terminant le chapitre. Il est vrai que Harry aurait dû savoir s'arrêter dans la lecture mais, comme il l'expliquera, c'est un mal pour un bien, car cela lui a, comme tu l'as remarqué, permis de comprendre mieux Draco et d'identifier ses insécurités. Et, en effet, cela va quelque peu forcer Harry à se dévoiler aussi. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bisous ma belle !

**Lulu **: Je te remercie pour ta review. Je suis désolé si ce chapitre t'a démoralisé, ce n'était pas le but, tu t'en doutes. J'avoue m'être aussi sentie submergée en écrivant la fin. Je pense qu'il n'est pas toujours nécessaire de se perdre pour se trouver. Parfois, en prenant le temps d'analyser une situation, un comportement, un ressenti, on peut chercher et trouver, sans avoir besoin de se perdre. En tout cas, c'est ce que je pense, même si parfois, se perdre a du bon…après coup, parce que sur le coup, on n'y trouve que du négatif. A bientôt. Bisoux.

**Del84** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a encore fait délirer. Je crains également de ne pas tout saisir dans HP6. Si je trouve une histoire d'amour naissante entre Draco et Harry, je saurai que je n'ai rien compris. Lol. Question folie, je me maintiens : j'ai en fond d'écran Draco et Lucius ; en écran de veille le prisonnier d'Azkaban ; sur le mur devant mon lit, l'affiche ciné du HP3 (autant dire que mon chéri apprécie beaucoup). Par contre, je n'ai pas la photo de la voie 9 ¾, dommage. Je trouve ça plutôt marrant que tu puisses surprendre les gens avec ton humour, qui jure un peu avec ton air timide. Pour ma part, j'ai l'air très froide donc quand je blague, les gens ont peur ! lol Je me souviens d'une de mes supérieures hiérarchique (je bossais dans un lycée comme surveillante) qui m'a sorti, au mois de mai : « ah mais, tu as de l'humour ! » (et là tu as envie de lui montrer que finalement, tu n'as pas d'humour et que tu es carrément violente !) Pour ce qui est des écrits, nous sommes pareilles. Je n'aime pas du tout ce que j'écris, je trouve ça fade, sans originalité (si, c'est vrai). Pour Emma Grant, je suis déjà une fan de Left My Heart (et des illustrations qui en ont été tirées) et je suis Surrender The Grey, même si j'aime moins. Je trouve que Harry a fait des efforts colossaux dans Left my Heart, pour être avec Draco et que dans la séquelle, il est totalement différent et Draco se laisse complètement marcher dessus. Pour l'instant, ce n'est que le début et je pense qu'Emma Grant, avec le talent qui la caractérise, va nous laisser sur le cul. Je suis surtout curieuse pour Lucius. (deux semaines plus tard : les chapitres 6 et 7 sont excellents, on retrouve bien l'esprit de Left my Heart, enfin je suis à fond dedans !)  
Pour mes fics, il arrive que je m'inspire de choses réelles, comme la clope (l'idée de la clope cassée au lieu de la fumer, c'est un copain de fac qui l'avait eue.) Comme les parents de Karim, ils existent vraiment, sauf qu'ils n'ont pas de fils qui s'appelle Karim (par contre, leurs prénoms sont restés intacts) mais une fille adorable. J'ai pris leur personnalité et j'y ai ajouté le genre de réaction que les parents marocains d'une marocaine née là bas ont eue, lorsqu'elle leur a dit qu'elle était lesbienne. Autour de moi, j'ai beaucoup d'exemples de parents très croyants, qui pratiquent l'Islam de la tolérance et de l'amour et qui ne jugent pas. J'ai aussi les exemples inverses, et comme ces temps ci, on parle surtout d'extrémisme, je voulais rappeler que ce sont les humains qui sont extrémistes, et que tous les humains ne sont pas les mêmes. J'ai des amies qui se traumatisent à l'idée que leurs parents puissent mal prendre leurs vies sexuelles, mais elles sont adultes et en général, les réactions de leurs parents sont surprenantes. Comme Karim est quelqu'un de profondément bon, je voulais montrer qu'il avait été élevé comme ça et qu'il ne craignait pas de communiquer avec sa famille. J'ai un ami français que son père a carrément envoyé à l'hôpital quand il lui a annoncé son homosexualité. L'intolérance n'a pas de frontières.  
J'ai beaucoup aimé, dans ta review, le passage ou tu me dis que tu ne fais pas psycho et qu'il faut que les gens puissent développer leur faculté d'écoute (tout à fait d'accord d'ailleurs). Juste après, tu dis, ce que tu penses être une bêtise, alors que c'est ce qu'on dirait en psycho : à savoir que Draco est très présent à travers son absence. En plus, c'est ce que je voulais faire passer, cette omniprésence de Draco dans cette histoire qu'il dévoile au fil des pages, en interaction avec un Harry qui lit et qui réagit comme s'il parlait à Draco.  
Je suis contente d'avoir pu te faire apprécier Karim, je l'aime bien personnellement. Pour le moment où Draco admet son homosexualité, je dois dire que je visualisais vraiment la scène et je suis contente que tu l'aies appréciée.  
Toutes mes excuses à Flipper le dauphin Je dois dire que je ne suis pas fan des dauphins. J'aime ces mammifères mais je n'ai pas de fascination pour eux (merci mais j'ai une copine qui m'en a écoeuré : son appartement est un musée du dauphin, il y en a partout !). Nous aurons l'occasion de reparler de dauphin dans ce chapitre, alors n'appelle pas la spa !  
Comment as-tu deviné que la phrase sur la personne âgée n'était pas innocente ? C'est vrai que je l'ai écrite pour faire un décalage avec la réalité, à savoir qu'on laisse bien trop souvent nos personnes âgées seules. Et si, le justicier des temps modernes et sa monture, c'est bien Michael Knight dans K2000 ! lol  
Je n'ai jamais écrit de journal mais j'imagine l'impression horrible que ça doit faire de voir quelqu'un lire des choses qui te sont personnelles. C'est une telle intrusion dans l'intimité que je vois vraiment ça comme une trahison, comme un coup de couteau dans le dos. Dans le cas de Harry, ça partait d'un réel désir de comprendre mais il aurait dû s'arrêter avant (et là, tu me dis « c'est toi qui as écrit qu'il ne s'était pas arrêté, alors ne critique pas » et c'est vrai). En tout cas je te remercie encore pour cette review et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bon courage avec l'ancien français. Buona notte ! ps : merci pour ta seconde review, je suis d'accord avec toi, ma fin n'était pas sadique et à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'attaque en diffamation tous ceux qui me traitent de sadique. Aaaah, le stress des exams (comme dit la pub où les « étudiantes » ont l'air d'avoir au bas mot 45 ans !) je connais et je déteste, comme tout le monde. Je te souhaite bien du courage pour tes partiels. Je croise tous mes petits doigts (que celui qui n'a jamais croisé les doigts en sachant que ça ne servait à rien me jette la première pierre !). Et la chanson dont tu m'as envoyé les paroles sublimes, elle est de qui ? Pour ta troisième review, bon, ok, Emma Grant a le temps de mettre 20 chapitres en lignes quand j'en mets un (j'ai honte) et je dois dire que l'histoire de Surrender the Grey a pris une tournure passionnante depuis quelques chapitres. Je ne sais pas toi, mais j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Manny, très entier.

**Camdark** : Merci pour ta review et toutes mes excuses pour t'avoir empêchée de dormir. Comme je suis bricoleuse (mon œil) je vais rafistoler tout ça, fais moi confiance. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, il est moins triste, à mon avis. Gros bisous, bonne lecture et dors sur tes deux oreilles cette fois (superbe expression). A bientôt !

**Louvegrise** : Bonjour ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que mes écrits te plaisent, ça m'encourage à continuer. Il est vrai que je coupe à des endroits assez énervants mais si je ne coupais pas, mes chapitres feraient 50 pages et je les mettrais en ligne encore moins rapidement. C'est pour éviter l'attente interminable que j'abrège (et là tu te dis « à d'autres, ne la joue pas à la grandeur d'âme » et je me dis que tu n'as pas tort.) J'espère que la suite te plaira également. Bisous et à bientôt.

**Tatunette** : Merci pour ta review. Je me suis jetée aussi sur mes doudous quand tu m'as dit que j'étais un monstre. J'avoue que je coupe assez abruptement, mais il faut bien couper quelque part, tu en sais quelque chose. Lol Je ne voulais pas te donner envie de pleurer, même si j'avoue avoir eu un peu envie moi aussi en écrivant la fin du chapitre précédent. Et je suis d'accord, il ne supportera pas le procès sans Harry donc c'est à lui d'ouvrir un peu ses oreilles et à Harry de rattraper le coup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous !

**Vert Emeraude** : Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Je suis d'accord avec toi, il faut que ça s'arrange et que Harry trouve les couilles de parler. Et on sait que Harry est quelqu'un de couillu, sauf quand il faut s'exprimer. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur. Bonne lecture.

**Anitamalfoy** : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, je suis vraiment contente d'avoir pu t'intéresser à l'univers HP/DM. Lol pour « écrivaine », c'est aussi ce que je dis et, visiblement, mon correcteur d'orthographe ne tilte pas donc ça doit se dire finalement. J'aimerais être écrivaine, mais je ne pense pas être assez talentueuse pour ça. Pour quelqu'un qui parle le français depuis peu, je te trouve très douée. Je dois te présenter mes excuses pour le temps que je mets à écrire mes chapitres. Il est vrai qu'ils sont très longs et que cela me prend du temps. J'ai conscience que l'attente doit être énervante, surtout après le chapitre précédent. En tout cas tu n'as pas rêvé, Draco était bel et bien jaloux de Lucy. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a des l'espoir. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Tama** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis très contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu et c'est vrai que Harry est allé trop loin. Il voulait bien faire, mieux comprendre Draco mais il fallait se douter que ça allait lui revenir en pleine figure. A présent il va devoir justifier son geste, et le faire bien. J'ignore encore combien de chapitres cette fic comportera, probablement une quinzaine. J'espère que la suite ne sera pas décevante. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Clôtho** : Je te remercie beaucoup. Ta review m'a beaucoup touchée, surtout que j'étais encore dans l'état d'esprit de cette fin de chapitre lorsque je l'ai lue. Tout d'abord, ton intuition est bonne, c'est bien un sorcier qui a lu le journal. Reste à savoir à quel moment il va ressurgir. Il est vrai que la fin était assez dure, mais elle était dure à écrire aussi et j'ai failli pleurer (je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, ce n'est pas mon genre de m'émouvoir sur ce que j'écris. Je crois que je me mets trop à la place des personnages).  
Karim est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup et je suis heureuse que tu l'apprécies aussi. Il y a une grande douceur chez lui, un respect immense et je crois que s'il comprenait ce que Draco a fait pour se laisser toucher où il n'en avait pas envie, cela détruirait Karim. J'avoue m'être largement inspirée d'une famille que je connais pour décrire la famille de Karim, pour rappeler qu'on peut être maghrébin et tolérant, l'un n'empêchant pas l'autre. Si Karim est ce qu'il est, c'est parce qu'il a été élevé par cette famille pieuse, mais juste, qui se souvient que la religion, c'est avant tout l'amour. Pour moi, le fanatisme ne doit jamais être une référence. Il est vrai qu'être dans une famille aussi unie, aussi chaleureuse ne peut que rendre heureux mais faire aussi réfléchir, rappeler ce dont on manque. Draco aurait aimé avoir un père comme Mohamed, et cela le rend encore plus amer par rapport à son propre père. Nous avons tous tendance, quand nous sommes enfants, à regarder la famille de la copine et de nous dire « elle est mieux que la mienne » mais cela passe avec l'âge, quand on voit que notre famille est bien. Mais quand notre famille n'est pas assez structurante, rassurante ou tout simplement présente, il y a une sensation de vide, de manque qui reste vivace. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que je perçois la chose.  
Quant à Draco et Harry, s'ils ont été intimes, s'ils se sont bien entendus, c'est une chose qui ne peut s'effacer, même après le coup du journal. Reste à Harry à trouver le moyen de montrer à Draco qu'il peut avoir confiance en lui, et de trouver les mots justes, en se dévoilant un peu. C'est ma vision des choses, peut être un peu trop optimiste, mais je pense que rien n'est jamais perdu si on connaît bien qui on a en face de nous et qu'on trouve les mots pour rassurer, pour prouver ce qu'on ressent. Encore faut-il que la personne en face en vaille la peine.  
Pour la douleur que cette fic provoque en toi, je pense que c'est un effet cathartique, qu'elle te permet d'évacuer certaines émotions qui sont en toi et qui ne peuvent sortir que de cette manière. En tout cas, c'est l'effet qu'elle me fait à écrire.  
Tu vois tout à fait le problème, avec le moment où Draco dit à Harry de ne pas le toucher car il est sale. Effectivement, Draco n'y pense pas toute la journée, contrairement à Harry qui, pour l'instant et tant qu'il n'aura pas pu parler, reste bloqué sur le viol. A ce sujet, Draco réagira assez intelligemment dans ce nouveau chapitre, avec classe et force (selon moi, alors on verra ce que tu en penses).  
Pour les règles de Harry, comme tu l'as remarqué, c'était judicieux car il sort du lot. Il montre à Draco qu'il ne fera pas n'importe quoi juste pour coucher avec quelqu'un, et c'est rassurant pour Draco. Comme Draco n'éprouve pas de désir, il peut vivre sans sexe et Harry lui montre que lui, veut juste Draco et pas « Draco qui couche »  
Enfin, je vais te laisser lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Bonne lecture et à bientôt. Bisous.

**Ilys** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait passer un bon moment (heu…il fallait que je rie, hein ? tu ne vas pas faire de crise de nerfs ? ) C'est vrai que Harry a abusé, il a joué avec le feu mais en s'y prenant bien, il y a moyen de rattraper le coup. Je te laisse découvrir ce qui va arriver, parce que tu as attendu assez longtemps, non ? Bonne lecture et encore merci. Bizz bizzz

**Siuki **: Merci beaucoup à toi. Et pour info, j'habite…loin. Et oui, ils se battent encore car ils sont incapables de communiquer. Harry a eu tort de lire le journal (surtout de se faire choper avec) mais c'était sa seule façon de comprendre Draco. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il est aussi peu éloquent que le blond. Il va être obligé de se révéler plus pour recoller les morceaux. Quant à Sirius, il aura du travail, le pauvre. Pour Enyia, je resterai muette, même si tu sais et je sais que ce n'est pas une folle lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture !  
ps : finalement, Caméléon, c'est bien, parce que Michael, ça ne me va pas trop au teint lol.

**Zed O.** : Merci à toi et toutes mes excuses pour la fin du chapitre. J'étais moi aussi dans tous mes états en l'écrivant, je me mets trop à la place des personnages. Le nouveau chapitre ne sera pas aussi dur (enfin c'est mon opinion ) Je suis contente que cette histoire t'intéresse et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. A bientôt et bonne lecture.

**BadAngel666** : Merci pour ta review et pour l'encouragement à l'Avada Kedavra ! lol Je suis heureuse que tu soies toujours touchée par cette fic et je te rassure, le réveil est imminent. J'espère qu'il te plaira ce réveil. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Fliflou** : Merci pour ta review et pardon d'être une sadique. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres cette fic comportera. Une quinzaine au moins. Quant à les engueuler à ce point, je comprends que ça paraisse choquant, mais il y a un réel manque de communication entre eux, ils se cachent leur ressenti et il ne peut en résulter que des conflits. Je te laisse lire la suite, pour que tu en saches plus. J'espère que tu aimeras. Bisous !

**Shunrya** : Coucou my pretty Shun ! Contente que tu soies en forme. Le jour du concours de CPE, j'avais LA grosse grippe et je n'ai même pas réussi à me traîner jusqu'à la voiture. J'ai pas mal pesté mais bon, je me dis que l'année prochaine, je serai deux fois mieux préparée, et vaccinée ! Je te remercie pour ta review, et je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que Draco change toujours, qu'il transforme ses dits en non-dits. Chaque parole qu'il confie est regrettée, il craint qu'on s'en serve contre lui. Il ne sait pas comment se situer émotionnellement car il ne se sent pas en sécurité, et s'il se sent en sécurité, il craint que ça change ensuite. Le « pas d'attaches » est venu comme une réaction de fierté et de douleur après que Karim n'ait pas sécurisé Draco par rapport à celui qui lui tournait autour. Ne pas croire Draco quand il lui expliquait ce que voulait Djamel a été une erreur. Lire le journal aussi a été une erreur mais, dans un même temps, ça a permis à Harry de connaître la profondeur de la blessure de Draco.  
Quant à Sirius, j'attends patiemment près du téléphone mais pour l'instant, rien. XD (comme si, avec mon caractère, j'allais attendre deux secondes près d'un téléphone !)  
J'espère que la suite te plaira, je la trouve moins tendue que le chapitre précédent. Bonne lecture. Bisous !

**Petrus** : Coucou toi ! C'est avec plaisir que je te retrouve dans cette fic (heu…phrase toute mal construite, on dirait que tu es un perso de la fic…Et puis pourquoi pas ? Un grand gentil loup qui fait des yeux méchants ! ) Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review dans laquelle tu as encore une fois très bien senti ce que je voulais faire passer, et bien compris les enjeux pour la suite. Sirius aura, en effet, besoin de soutien et les Moldus ne lui seront pas d'un grand secours. Tu es désespérant avec tes questions, parce que tu poses toujours la question à laquelle je vais répondre dans le chapitre…je suis prévisible au final. Sinon tu as bien fait marcher la machine à baffes virtuelles. Pauvre Harry (la fille cours lire son chapitre précédent parce qu'à force d'écrire des engueulades, elle en oublie en route….rouge de honte). Il est vrai qu'il trouve, lui aussi, où appuyer pour faire mal, ou plutôt, il ressort systématiquement des images qui lui ont fait mal.  
Pour la lecture du journal, il n'aurait pas dû (ou alors il aurait pu éviter de se faire détecter, mdr) mais c'était vraiment l'opportunité pour lui de connaître mieux Draco, afin de pouvoir l'aborder plus sereinement. D'un autre côté, c'était aussi une barrière, une façon d'en savoir plus sur Draco, sans avoir à lui-même se dévoiler, car s'il avait voulu que Draco lui parle, il aurait dû entamer la conversation et, de ce fait, il aurait dû aborder des sujets qui lui sont encore très douloureux (un jour, j'écrirai une histoire simple, j'y arriverai ! On peut savoir pourquoi ça te fait rire ? Ok, qui je crois tromper ?) Sinon je suis contente que le gros délire de Draco avec Lucy t'ait fait rire, c'était fait pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, et puis ça permettait à Draco de ne pas avoir à faire le premier pas pour parler à Harry, puisque Harry était obligé de demander des explications.  
Je te laisse à présent lire la suite, en espérant que tes petits nerfs tiendront, normalement, ça devrait aller. A bientôt !

**Agatha Brume** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a beaucoup touchée. J'espère que la suite te plaira également. Bisous !

**Yami Aku** : Coucou ! Je te remercie pour ta review, je suis contente que la complexité de Draco ne te fasse pas fuir, lol. Je crois que c'est officiel, je n'arrive absolument pas à décrire des personnages simples, qui pensent « blanc » quand ils disent « blanc. » Draco est émotionnellement perdu, il n'ose pas assumer son ressenti, il a toujours peur, il cherche à se rassurer n'importe comment. C'est pour cela que son comportement change souvent, il n'est pas ce qu'il montre et, quand tu portes un masque, il t'arrive parfois de l'enlever pour mieux respirer. Par contre, j'ai dû mal présenter la chose car Draco n'appelle pas Karim au secours avec le coup de téléphone, il veut juste lui parler pour recoller les morceaux après que Karim lui ait dit qu'il ne voulait plus le voir. Ça n'a rien à voir avec Harry. En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne continuation et bisous !

**Artoung** : Coucou et merci ! Pour le prénom du monsieur, c'est pas moi, c'est Lemoncurd qui a tout manigancé ! lol. Par contre oui, nous nous sommes trompées sur le nom de sa copine. Mille excuses. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et que tu aies trouvé mes choix justifiés (surtout le fait que Draco se rende compte que Harry a lu son journal.) Et en effet, écrire sur Harry montrait qu'il y avait besoin d'y penser de temps en temps, de nourrir sa rancune. Par contre, il n'appelle pas Karim au secours à cause de Harry (tout le monde l'a cru). Il l'appelle juste pour recoller les morceaux entre eux, parce que Karim ne veut plus le voir et que ça lui fait mal. Pour le prénom de la fille, c'est changé. Je suis heureuse que tu aies vu mon effort, car j'étais tentée d'écrire que Draco appelait Mc Go à la rescousse. Je voulais aussi mettre Dumbledore comme réceptionniste mais j'ai été forte. Je m'étais promis de faire une fic sans eux, sans leur amour si pur, si rempli de bonbons offerts élégamment. J'espère que la suite te plaira, tu découvriras si j'ai tenu le coup sans parler de mon couple favori. Bisous !

**Crackos** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Il était certain que la découverte de Harry lisant le journal était obligatoire (question de justice). Personne n'aurait pu réagir tranquillement en voyant cela mais comptons sur Harry pour rattraper le coup. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Chris 52** : Merci pour ta review toujours aussi dingue ! Tu as bien lu la fin, désolée. Harry, ne me donne pas d'ordres ! Draco, le suicide n'est pas la solution ! Chris, je prépare une suite moins pas belle, ne me trucides pas ! A part ça je ne sais pas quoi dire, parce que tu m'as intriguée avec cette surprise et je suis une vraie gamine, quand on me dit « surprise » je trépigne, je ne pense plus qu'à ça. C'est Noël ! Bisous et je vais attendre la surprise en me rongeant les ongles !

**Quiproquo** : Merci pour ta review, et merci à Artung et Baud pour le gentil coup de pub. J'espère que tu auras aimé ce que tu as lu. A bientôt !

**Chris** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review (et pour le dessin, encore merci) Je crois, en effet, que fragile est le mot qui correspond à ce chapitre. Chaque avancée est hésitante, même si Harry sait ce qu'il veut et qu'il le dit. Pour l'écriture des confessions, je dois dire que j'ai énormément de mal à les écrire, car je me mets dans la peau de Draco, et cela me fait assez mal. En finissant le chapitre précédent, j'avais envie de pleurer, c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive. Je ressentais la trahison comme si quelqu'un avait lu mon journal (or, c'est idiot, puisque je n'écris pas de journal en réalité et que je savais depuis le début que Harry allait le lire.) Je crois que je n'aurais jamais pu ouvrir le journal de quelqu'un, mais Harry cherche des réponses (le pauvre, il en cherche depuis ses 11 ans). Il veut vraiment comprendre le fonctionnement de Draco (d'ailleurs il a compris que tout était une question d'insécurité émotionnelle) même si cela le détruit de lire certaines choses. Il reste cependant assez fort pour faire des remarques à Draco, histoire de se protéger et, surtout, de lui faire un effet « électrochoc. » Draco n'est pas habitué à ce qu'on lui réponde après avoir été avec Charlie. Harry a, en effet, énormément besoin d'être rassuré lors de leurs échanges, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il a toujours besoin de toucher Draco, de lui montrer qu'il est là. Il cherche un réconfort auprès de la personne qui, sans le vouloir, lui a fait le plus de mal (quand il s'est fait passer pour mort) Bien entendu, il le désire, mais c'est un désir intellectualisé, dirons nous. Ça n'a rien de vraiment physique. Contrairement à Olivier qui éprouve du désir face au corps trop maigre de Draco, Harry a mal en le voyant. Je pense que tu as tout à fait raison sur l'importance des relations sociales pour Draco. Il a besoin de savoir qu'il n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il le pense et Harry l'a tout à fait compris.  
La famille de Karim est, en effet, la raison pour laquelle il donne aussi facilement. Savoir que Draco s'est servi de GHB le détruirait certainement.  
La magie n'a, effectivement, pas une place importante pour l'instant, tout simplement parce que Draco est au centre de l'histoire et qu'il s'éloigne constamment du monde la magie. Il craint de s'immerger dans son milieu d'origine car tout le monde connaît ce secret qui lui fait tant honte. Il préfère rester du coté Moldu. Avec le procès et les ennuis de Sirius, Draco va devoir arrêter de se cacher. Quant à la lumière blanche, elle ne joue aucun rôle prépondérant dans l'histoire, sa place est minime. On verra qu'Hermione a une explication assez différente de celle de Draco. Celle de Draco reste de l'ordre du conte pour enfant, comme on nous fait croire que le prince charmant existe. Pour moi, une âme sœur n'est pas quelqu'un qui nous est destiné, c'est quelqu'un qu'on trouve et qui n'est pas forcément l'amoureux ou l'amoureuse. C'est quelqu'un capable de rire avant même que vous ayiez sorti la blague, qui sait que ça ne va pas même si vous offrez au monde un sourire radieux. Draco a donc la même crainte que toi car il ne croit pas du tout à ces histoires. Ici, je voulais montrer que Harry était plutôt satisfait de cette explication, c'est celle qu'il aimerait voir exacte. Je te laisse lire la suite, au lieu de raconter ma vie. J'espère que la suite te plaira. A bientôt !

**Liana** : Merci beaucoup. Je suis très contente que cette fic te plaise. J'espère que la suite ne se sera pas trop fait attendre et qu'elle te plaira. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami** : Merci pour ta review, j'ai adoré le « Harry est trop pas discret » lol. Ne désespère pas, tout arrive un jour. Alors, malgré les épreuves, ils seront ensemble. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Melusine2** : Merci pour ta review. La raison pour laquelle on ne s'occupe pas trop de Ron et de son ressenti, c'est parce qu'il a Luna avec lui, il a quelqu'un à qui parler tous les jours, contrairement à Harry, Draco ou Sirius qui ont du mal à accorder leur confiance. Quant à Draco, le but n'est pas qu'on s'apitoie sur lui, surtout pas. Le but est qu'on le comprenne et qu'on comprenne aussi que l'entourage d'une victime souffre aussi, comme Harry. Et pour l'envie de lui foutre des baffes, je te rassure, tu n'es pas la seule. lol. A bientôt !

**Alucardia** : Coucou et merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment très contente que mes fics te plaisent, et que tu planes sans être chimiquement aidée (n'est ce pas Draco ? ) Je suis désolée d'avoir terminé le chapitre précédent sur une telle note négative, mais visiblement, ça ne te rebute pas au point d'arrêter de me lire, alors ça me soulage. Je suis étonnée du nombre de personnes qui sont intéressées par mes histoires, je n'imaginais pas pouvoir toucher plus de 5 personnes, sans fausse humilité. C'est très gentil à toi d'encourager les fans de HP à me lire, et pour ça je vais te faire une révélation sur la suite de la fic : même si elle est assez dure, elle finira sur du positif, car je crois que les victimes d'abus sexuels peuvent se réapproprier leurs vies et être heureuses. Comment ça ce n'est pas un scoop ? lol. En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous et à bientôt.

**Shetane** : Merci et pardon pour cette fin horrible. Mais tu as raison, c'est aussi ce que je pense : si on fait quelque chose de répréhensible, il faut qu'on se fasse choper. Mdr, en effet, la fic porte bien son nom (et je trauma tout le monde en plus, aie, j'arrête). Les choses ne sont pas aussi terribles qu'elles en ont l'air, car Harry va réagir rapidement. Le chapitre précédent était une transition, entre le moment où Draco passait plus de temps chez les moldus, et le moment où il va être obligé de se mêler un peu plus au monde de la magie.  
Par contre, Draco est jaloux, et bien jaloux, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? Il fallait voir le positif dans le chapitre précédent. Lol. Oui, ok, il n'y en avait pas tant que ça. Je te laisse lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle ne te décevra pas. Bisous et à bientôt !

**Ange de un cisme** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu malgré la fin des plus négatives. Tous deux sont en souffrance mais les choses…je ne dis rien, je te laisse découvrir la suite par toi-même, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Whizzbee** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup touchée, car tu as tout à fait saisi ce que je voulais faire passer. En plus, nous avons la même opinion sur Sirius (je sens que le 16 juillet, je vais lire à toute vitesse, juste pour en savoir plus sur Sirius, parce que je l'adore) C'est un personnage passionnant et qui a tellement souffert sans se plaindre, qu'on ne peut qu'espérer le meilleur pour lui, alors forcément, quand JKR l'a fait passer sous l'arche, ça m'a fait un choc. Je pense qu'il est toujours prêt à se sacrifier pour ceux qu'il aime et c'est ce que je voulais souligner dans cette fic, cette incroyable abnégation. Il est arrivé tout en haut socialement, en étant Ministre, mais ça n'a aucune importance pour lui. Tout ce qui compte, c'est Harry et Draco. Il savait qu'il aurait des ennuis en faisant revenir Draco mais ça ne l'a pas arrêté. Juste pour savoir : dans le tome 5, quand Molly fait l'allusion à Azkaban quand elle se dispute avec Sirius pour ce qu'elle pense être « le bien de Harry », tu n'as pas eu envie de rentrer dans l'histoire et de la vanner bien correctement ? J'ai trouvé incroyable que personne n'ait relevé ce que je considère comme une insulte, alors que Sirius est un innocent qui a été emprisonné à tort pendant plus de 10 ans ! Lui reprocher son emprisonnement était minable, selon moi…Bon, c'était le cri du cœur, désolée pour le débordement.  
Tu as tout à fait raison quand tu dis que Draco se rend compte de ce que Harry attend de lui, de la relation qui pourrait exister entre eux. Harry l'a compris et c'est pour ça qu'il lui fait remarquer qu'il a peur de l'intimité qui existe entre eux. C'est pour cela qu'il a voulu brancher Harry avec Lucy, même si ça l'a rendu jaloux, mais, dans le même temps, il refuse de voir l'évidence, il érige des barrières. Harry est celui qui lui parle sans craindre ses réactions, il dit ce qu'il a envie de dire et, si Draco le prend mal, il s'excuse ensuite et ils en parlent. Les autres font l'inverse : ils essayent d'aplanir les choses avant qu'elles n'explosent.  
Ne te sens surtout pas stupide de faire de la psycho sur les personnages, car je trouve que c'est tout à fait passionnant d'avoir ton avis sur le sujet, sur l'évolution ou non des persos. Marie a de la chance de pouvoir bénéficier de ton avis direct, c'est toujours une aide précieuse d'avoir des gens avec qui parler de ses histoires, on a un avis franc qui permet d'approfondir certaines choses etc…  
Je vais arrêter et te laisser lire la suite. Encore merci, et bonne lecture. Bisous.

**Damien** : Merci beaucoup. Une fois encore, tu as tout compris, tu as vu juste, je n'ai rien à dire ! (je vais devoir me mettre à écrire cette histoire, rien que pour toi alors ) Tu as raison, je mène mon histoire comme bon me semble, et la suite est déjà décidée et elle ne sera pas influencée. Je crois aussi que si Karim savait pour la GHB, il s'en voudrait à mort. Là j'ai l'air bête parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire, tu as déjà tout dit ! Je vais devoir commencer une certaine fic, puisque je te dois un cadeau - Gros bisous et merci pour tout.

**Elaya** : Coucou. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review. Tu as été très claire en parlant de ma manière d'amener les choses. Si certaines remarques t'ont fait marrer, c'est tant mieux car j'ai voulu mettre un peu d'humour pour que l'atmosphère de la fic soit moins lourde, et parce que, même quand ça ne va pas, on peut toujours rire de certaines choses. En effet, au début, Harry se laissait complètement dépasser par les évènements, surtout par Draco. Il était totalement sous le choc du retour de celui qu'il croyait mort et il avait tellement peur de le perdre à nouveau qu'il essayait de ne surtout pas provoquer de disputes. Mais en avançant dans le temps, il redevient lui-même, plus mordant, franc, et il sait que qu'il provoque des disputes, il y a toujours moyen d'établir un dialogue avec Draco pour arranger les choses. Il a compris que Draco n'était pas totalement fermé.  
Draco se sent apaisé par les orages. Il est fasciné par leur force, il leur trouve de la beauté. Quant aux chaises, il préfère se démarquer en s'asseyant ailleurs. C'est une manière de tenir les gens à distance, en n'agissant pas comme eux. Quant au tatouage, j'ai une idée en tête, elle n'est pas précise et je serais incapable de la dessiner, mais, pour te donner une idée, c'est un dragon teinté de vert, dans le style des représentations asiatiques. Pour finir, je ne pense pas que les schtroumpfs soient totalement sectaires. Je ne suis pas folle de l'idée qu'ils s'en réfèrent toujours au patriarche avant d'agir, mais c'est mon point de vue d'adulte. Comme c'est un dessin animé pour enfants, quelque part, ça rappelle aux petits qu'il faut écouter ses parents. Mais ça m'amusait d'imaginer Draco totalement hypnotisé par la télévision, puisqu'il ne la connaissait pas avant, en train d'analyser bien consciencieusement les Schtroumpfs, et faisant rire tout le monde avec ses théories. Il me reste à te souhaiter une bonne lecture, en espérant que la suite te plaira. Biz et encore merci.

**Demoiselle Altanien** : Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements. Il est vrai qu'écrire une telle fic n'est pas chose aisée car l'investissement émotionnel est assez fort. Le nœud serpent/gryffondor est en train de se dénouer, donc il y a de l'espoir. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Bubblegum712** : Bonjour et merci pour ta review. Je suis démasquée ! En effet, j'écris le plus souvent mes réponses aux reviews dès que je les reçois, c'est pour quoi certaines choses datent un peu. Je préfère répondre au fur et à mesure car je suis encore dans l'esprit du chapitre, alors que si j'attends, je suis dans celui d'un autre chapitre, d'une autre fic et mes réponses sont moins précises. Les petites cicatrices peuvent être dissimulées sous de la couleur. Dans le cas de Draco, c'est une trace de dents, ce n'est donc pas une grosse cicatrice. J'ignore si on peut masquer des cicatrices plus conséquentes.  
La réaction de Draco…Je vais te laisser la découvrir. Pour le jeûne, j'ai du mal à concevoir qu'on puisse se laisser mourir de faim, mais je comprends ceux qui le font, qui reportent leur douleur morale sur leur corps. C'est souvent bien plus fort qu'eux, c'est une compulsion. J'espère que la suite te plaira, tu verras si je maltraite toujours les personnages (mais c'est pas moi, c'est Crabbe !) Plein de réussite pour tes compétitions de natation. Bye.

**Dmoniac Cat's** : Merci pour ta review, je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Le journal de Draco était une partie très difficile à écrire car j'ai dû vraiment m'imaginer dans sa peau, dans sa vie, et ça prend pas mal d'énergie. En tout cas je suis contente si tu as ressenti ce que je voulais faire passer. J'espère que la suite ne sera pas décevante. Bizous et bonne lecture.

**Maira** : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et je suis contente que tu aies été sensible aux extraits du journal. J'y ai passé énormément de temps, pour me mettre vraiment à la place de Draco et pour retranscrire son ressenti, alors si ça t'as touchée, je suis heureuse. Quant à Harry, je te laisse voir s'il a réussi à rattraper le coup (non, la fic ne finira pas avec Harry et Draco brouillés, lol). Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Galou** : Merci beaucoup à toi, et à ton amie qui t'as conseillé cette fic. Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait attraper en train de la lire en cours. Karim est un personnage qui me tient à cœur, et je suis contente qu'il t'ait touché aussi. C'est un peu l'ami dont on rêverait tous, franc et pas envahissant, compréhensif mais refusant d'être complice de notre chute. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Bonne lecture !

**Saina** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. En effet, Draco ne montre rien de ses sentiments et on a du mal à savoir s'il en éprouve ou pas, autres que de l'amitié. Harry ne pensait pas trahir Draco en lisant son journal (là, ok, il est un peu concon parce que je doute qu'une seule personne sur terre prenne bien le fait qu'on mette son nez dans un journal) mais, tu as tout à fait raison, ils devaient en passer par là pour ouvrir une communication. Car si Harry trouve que Draco ne parle pas beaucoup, on remarque que lui non plus, ne dit rien.  
Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, que j'aurais pu nommer « Règlements de comptes à ok Corral » mais je suis retenue. Bonne lecture Blackmailer !

**Mily Black** : Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que cette histoire t'ait touchée. Je dois dire que je l'ai écrite car j'étais fatiguée de lire des fics anglaises dans lesquelles Draco se faisait agresser et oubliait en deux jours. Je voulais explorer une vision possible du traumatisme que peut engendrer une telle agression, sans pour autant dire que c'est la seule façon possible de réagir. Une multitude de personnalités différentes donne bien entendu, une multitude de réactions différentes. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Quiproquo** : merci beaucoup, désolée pour la fin du chapitre et pour la nuit blanche. Je suis heureuse que cette fic t'ait touchée. En effet, Draco a peur de l'intimité, et ses relations éphémères avec les hommes le souillent et le réconfortent en même temps. Il est très contradictoire mais tout a un sens dans sa façon d'agir. En passant pour l'ordure, il met une distance entre lui et ceux qui voudraient l'aimer et vivre avec lui.  
Pour la prévention, j'essaye de faire passer quelques petits rappels, c'est vrai. La GHB est une drogue qui me dégoûte vraiment et je voulais souligner ses méfaits. Pareil pour la drogue et le préservatif : je voulais vraiment faire la part des choses entre le monde sorcier, et Draco qui couche à droite à gauche avec des sorciers et qui consomme des drogues, et notre monde réel, où Draco tombe dans notre quotidien, celui où la drogue peut rendre les gens accros et où il faut se protéger contre les infections sexuellement transmissibles.  
En ce qui concerne Karim, c'est un personnage que j'aime aussi beaucoup, car il est vrai, il a des réactions assez justes. Pour Harry, tu vois exactement ce que je voulais faire passer avec le journal : il n'aurait pas dû le lire même si ça lui permet de mieux comprendre Draco, il reproche à Draco d'être fermé, mais lui non plus ne parvient pas à s'ouvrir. Le journal est l'évènement qui va débloquer la situation et commencer à les mettre sur un pied d'égalité. Draco va pouvoir laisser exploser sa colère contre Harry et Harry…je te laisse lire lol.  
Draco pense effectivement que s'il n'avait pas été Draco, Harry l'aurait sauvé. Il pense que s'il s'était agi de Ron ou Hermione, Harry aurait bougé. Il faut savoir que Draco est dans un état d'esprit où il se sent coupable pour ce qui est arrivé. Il pense que s'il n'avait pas été aussi mauvais avec Crabbe et Goyle, aussi mauvais au Quidditch, aussi méchant avec Harry, rien ne serait arrivé. Il porte la charge de sa culpabilité et il pense que c'est de sa faute, si Harry n'est pas venu. Il n'imagine pas que Harry aurait tout donné pour pouvoir le sauver. Je développerai cela d'ailleurs donc je te laisse lire au lieu de tout te dire.  
Dernière chose, ce n'était pas chiant de te lire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. A bientôt.

**Raya245** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je pense que tes questions étaient très bien vues, et je vais essayer d'y répondre sans en oublier en route. Tout d'abord, tu as mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'essentiel : en effet, Harry ne se livre pas du tout, même s'il a l'impression de le faire. Ses non dits et ses explications à demi mots ne sont pas sécurisantes au final, car il ne communique pas autant qu'il le pense. Il reproche à Draco d'être fermé mais lui aussi l'est. Il n'a pas envie de partir, tout simplement parce qu'il ne veut pas perdre Draco. Il prend cependant des risques, en envoyant des remarques qui pourraient faire fuir Draco, car il n'est pas prêt à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Quant à Sirius, nous verrons qu'il a effectivement voulu que Harry se fasse suivre par un psychologue, mais que Harry a préféré ignorer son conseil, car tant qu'il éprouvait de la douleur à la perte de Draco, cela gardait Draco en vie, en lui. Quant au suicide, non, Harry n'a pas voulu en finir. Il s'est laissé dépérir, car plus rien n'avait d'importance pour lui, mais il n'était pas dans la pulsion de mort.  
Je suis navrée de t'avoir tenue éveillée aussi tard, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, en milieu de journée Bonne lecture.

**Omi** : Je te remercie pour ta review, tes commentaires étaient très intéressants. Ce qu'il faut savoir avec Draco, c'est qu'il n'a pas envie d'être aidé. Donc plus les gens essayent de l'aider (comme Charlie, Olivier…) et plus il se ferme, plus il devient compliqué de l'atteindre. Pour l'aider, il faut être vrai avec lui, ce qui est le cas de Karim, et de Harry. Karim connaît plus les réactions de Draco, il l'aime beaucoup, mais il ne craint pas de le perdre, et c'est en lui disant qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, qu'il l'a aidé. Nous verrons comment dans ce chapitre. En fait, Draco a du mal à se situer psychologiquement. Il est très compliqué, il s'aime et se déteste à la fois et c'est pour cela qu'il agit parfois de manière contradictoire. C'est dans l'affectif qu'il est le plus perdu. Il est terrorisé par ce qu'il ressent, et il ne pense pas être quelqu'un d'assez bien pour Harry ou Karim. Tant qu'il gardera son secret comme quelque chose de honteux, il ne pourra pas aller bien. Alors il reporte la douleur de son esprit, sur son corps en prenant des drogues etc…Je suis très triste pour ce qui arrive à Hamin, c'est toujours difficile de savoir que quelqu'un qu'on aime, même si on le connaît peu, est en souffrance. J'espère que les choses s'arrangeront pour lui et qu'il sera bien entouré de gens qui cherchent à l'aider plutôt qu'à le juger.  
Je te laisse à présent découvrir la suite. Bises

**Oxaline** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis morte de rire car, en effet, j'attendais un « sadique, méchante…. » alors sur ce coup là, je t'adore ! lol Tu as tout à fait raison, je ne pouvais pas passer à coté d'une telle situation, Draco découvrant que Harry lit son journal, mdr. En fait, c'est surtout parce que je ne conçois pas qu'on puisse se permettre de lire le journal de quelqu'un dans la réalité alors je voulais que le petit fouineur soit démasqué (ok, c'est moi qui l'ait fait fouiner, là je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défence.) Je te rassure, si la fin réservait son lot d'émotion à la lecture, c'était pareil à l'écriture. Je me suis traumatisée toute seule ! lol  
Mdr, oui, si le « surveille ton vocabulaire » reste coincé dans la gorge de Draco, c'est qu'il est vraiment blessé. Quant à la télé, j'imaginais bien le sorcier pur sang (heu…) qui découvre ça et qui se goinfre de tous les programmes possibles, même les plus insignifiants. Ça m'amusait de me dire que Draco devant X files, ça devait être quelque chose (le sorcier qui rigole car Mulder croit aux extra terrestres !)  
Mdr, en effet, Harry n'avait qu'à pas lire s'il ne voulait pas les détails ! Il est jaloux…Comme Draco est jaloux de la réceptionniste. Encore une preuve de son manque de confiance en lui et de sa peur : il veut jeter Harry dans les bras de la réceptionniste malgré sa jalousie.  
En effet, Draco nie l'histoire des âmes sœurs, cela lui fait peur car il craint que Harry se sente obligé de rester près de lui à cause de ça. Il existe une autre explication pour la lumière blanche entre eux, chacun choisira l'explication qu'il préfère. Personnellement, je préfère la deuxième, et Harry, forcément, préfère la première ! lol  
L'histoire du Ramadan de Karim a été amusante à écrire, je le voyais bien refuser de casser le jeûne (alors que lorsqu'on est malade, on doit se nourrir.) et devenir délirant. J'imaginais trop bien la tête de Draco lorsqu'il se faisait mordre ! lol D'un autre coté, on a la différence très marquée entre Karim qui jeûne par religion, parce qu'il est en recherche de spiritualité, et Draco, qui ne mange pas parce qu'il ne sait pas exprimer sa souffrance.  
Oui, je sais, il y a plein de petits messages cachés (pas tant cachés que ça d'ailleurs) dans ma fic ! Je te laisse lire la suite, en espérant que tu n'auras pas trop attendu et qu'elle ne sera pas décevante. Bisous !

**Wyneak **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis très touchée que cette histoire t'ait intéressé. J'ai essayé d'aborder une des réactions imaginables après un tel viol, mais bien entendu, chaque personne réagit différemment. J'ai essayé de voir comment quelqu'un d'aussi fier et sûr de lui que Draco aurait pu être marqué par cela. Il est vrai que le sujet est assez difficile et c'est justement parce que je voulais lire quelque chose où le ressenti était pris en compte, plus que l'histoire sordide en elle-même, que j'ai fini par écrire cette fic. Je publies de manière assez anarchique, parce que les chapitres sont longs à écrire et qu'il me faut toujours un temps d'adaptation pour me remettre dans les personnages. J'espère en tout cas que la suite ne te décevra pas. Encore merci et à bientôt. Bizous bizous.

**Syl2Sy** : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews. Je ne suis pas certaine que Harry soit aussi con que ça, disons qu'il a un peu dépassé les bornes. Je te laisse lire la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Angel452** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Mdr, je trouve les schtroumfs légèrement sectaires mais c'est un point de vue d'adulte. Je pense que les enfants y voient l'interdit, la nécessité de s'en référer à un adulte avant d'agir. Un peu comme les contes de fées. C'est vrai que j'ai regardé il y a peu de temps et je me suis demandée pourquoi je les aimais tant quand j'étais petite ces petits lutins joyeux. Lol. C'est certain que le genre d'histoires dans lesquelles Draco devient gentil par amour pour Harry, ce n'est pas pour moi. Je préfère exploiter d'autres idées, des évènements qui auraient forcé Draco à se retrouver en position de faire un choix et qui l'auraient amené à se remettre en question. Les histoires mignonnes, j'apprécie de les lire mais je suis incapable de les écrire. Quant à Harry, je voulais exploiter un peu plus sa difficulté à communiquer, qu'on sent déjà bien dans les livres. Il veut que Draco parle mais il est lui-même le dernier à ouvrir la bouche, ça ne met pas en confiance. Par contre, j'essaie au maximum de ne pas tomber dans le dramatique à outrance, car je ne veux pas faire pleurer dans les chaumières, je veux juste faire un peu réfléchir à certaines choses. L'humour est là pour alléger le ton et pour montrer que même après ce que Draco a vécu, il n'est pas traumatisé à mort, comme dans le cliché, où il se renferme, pleure sur son sort etc…  
En tout cas je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise et j'espère qu'il en ira de même pour la suite. Bisous et à bientôt.

**Ficka** : mdr, voici la suite, et merci beaucoup !

**Gwen222** : Wow, alors là merci beaucoup car je crois que, sans vouloir m'assommer de compliments, tu m'as fait le plus beau de tous. On ne m'a jamais dit que ma fic valait un livre, alors je dois avouer que je suis restée toute rouge et toute heureuse devant mon ordinateur. Je suis très heureuse que cette histoire puisse te toucher et j'espère que la suite ne perdra pas en qualité. A bientôt et bonne lecture !

**L'ange de l'apocalypse** : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop pour la fin du 8eme chapitre. Bonne lecture et à plus !

**SamaraXX** : Hello ! Je te remercie pour ton message qui m'a beaucoup touchée. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne certaines fics sur le viol d'adultes. J'avoue ne pas vouloir lire celles dans lesquelles ce sont Harry ou Draco petits qui se font violer (c'est fou comme Lucius Malfoy peut violer son propre fils dans un nombre considérable de fics anglaises.) Quant à Karim, c'est vraiment un personnage auquel je me suis attachée. Comme tu le dis si bien, rares sont les personnages maghrébins homosexuels et je trouve cela dommage. On m'a dit que la réaction des parents de Karim n'était pas très crédible, du fait de leur religion. Or, c'est exactement la réaction qu'ont eu les parents marocains, vivant au Bled, d'une amie à moi. Comme quoi, il ne faut pas se laisser influencer par ce que nous montrent les médias, qui ont tendance à nous présenter les gens du Maghreb comme des néanderthaliens. Je sais qu'il est difficile pour un jeune homosexuel dans les quartiers dits « sensibles » mais cela ne signifie en rien que sa famille va le rejeter. Les copains, peut être, et surtout si cela les renvoie à leurs propres pulsions homosexuelles.  
Je suis vraiment très heureuse que tu soies sensible à ma façon de parler de certains sujets dans la fic. J'essaye d'être assez réaliste dans les sujets que j'aborde, et de montrer l'homosexualité à travers l'amour que les hommes peuvent se porter plutôt qu'à travers des considérations bassement sexuelles. Je suis également hétérosexuelle, très à cheval sur l'égalité et c'est pour cela que je me suis mise au yaoi. Pour montrer des histoires d'amour parfois contrariées, sans ce navrant cliché du dominant et du dominé dans une relation homosexuelle, cliché qu'on retrouve rarement dans les histoires hétérosexuelles. Quant aux réponses aux reviews, je trouve tout à fait normal de rendre hommage aux lecteurs qui me donnent de leur temps en prenant la peine de me laisser un mot. En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira, le ton change en cours de chapitre. Encore merci pour tes encouragements et à bientôt. Bizzzz.

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Coucou les petites rongeuses ! Je vous remercie beaucoup, et, une fois encore, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait pleurer (un jour, j'arriverai à écrire une fic comique, promis !) J'aime beaucoup votre expression « choupi » je la réutiliserai. Lol. Quant au luxe lance aussi un regard en coin à Draco.  
Vous avez tout à fait raison : s'ils se balancent des horreurs à la figure, c'est parce que c'est le seul moyen qu'ils ont trouvé de communiquer. Watah ! Vous avez un Live Journal ? J'en ai ouvert un aussi et, on ne rit pas, je suis incapable de m'en servir ! ptdr. En parlant de journal, oui, c'est vrai, Harry a été trop loin et, comme vous, je n'aimerais pas qu'on me fasse un coup pareil. Mais cela va leur permettre d'arrêter de se hurler dessus et de communiquer réellement, vous verrez dans le chapitre (et cette fois, je suis persuadée que vous n'allez pas pleurer, j'ai pris garde d'éviter tout ce qui pourrait être trop difficile) Il est vrai que Harry, en lisant le journal, s'est fait souffrir en découvrant les aventures amoureuses de Draco. C'est un peu comme ces gens qui sont trompés par leurs conjoints et qui ont besoin de voir le visage de l'autre, même si ça doit leur faire mal.  
Quant au fait de prendre de la GHB, vous avez raison : Draco ne se respecte pas, et il ne respecte pas Karim. En faisant cela, il force Karim à le forcer, et cela ne lui plairait sûrement pas s'il l'apprenait. Mdr, oui, la réceptionniste est cruchotte, c'est fait exprès. Je comprends que vous ayez du mal à concevoir qu'on puisse coucher à droite et à gauche sans amour, mais c'est quelque chose qui est tout à fait faisable : même si Harry aimait Draco quand ils ont couché ensemble, Draco, lui, se contente de fermer son esprit et de ne plus le rattacher à son coprs, ainsi il peut avoir des relations sexuelles sans amour. Et puis, comme il ne se respecte pas, il ne voit pas d'inconvénient à se perdre dans des bras inconnus.  
Pour la fin, je ne vous contredirai pas, elle est horrible, en effet. J'ai même eu envie de pleurer en l'écrivant, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Je vous laisse lire comment les choses ont tourné entre eux en espérant que cela sera intéressant à vos yeux. Gros bisous et bonne lecture.  
ps : bravo pour le rongeage de crayons, c'est toujours mieux que les ongles, les doigts ou les lèvres. J'espère que vous vous tenez toujours aux crayons. Pour la gerbille, oui, c'est un petit rongeur avec une petite queue touffue, qui a des airs de petit écureil.

**Lily.B** : Merci à toi, je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise. Pour la suite, je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à l'écrire. Il faut dire que le chapitre est long (long ne voulant pas dire « bon » on peut s'attendre au pire lol) Un Sirius/Karim ? Ça ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Karim va effectivement avoir quelqu'un d'autre, mais ce ne sera pas Sirius (tadam !) Je te laisse lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle sera à la hauteur. Bizzz

**Dark Lizard** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot. Je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise toujours et que le ton employé te semble juste. Il est vrai que Draco a la fâcheuse tendance à envoyer des coups de pieds pour tout détruire quand les choses s'arrangent. Cela vient de sa peur d'être trop intime avec les autres et de voir sa confiance trahie une fois de plus. Quant à Harry, il est curieux de nature, alors il a voulu jeter un petit œil furtif dans le cahier, mais à partir du moment où il a commencé à lire, cela a tourné au masochisme mental plutôt qu'au voyeurisme. Le fait de connaître l'histoire de Draco lui fait mal et plus il a mal, plus il continue. Il est vrai que cela permet aussi à Harry de comprendre certaines choses au sujet de Draco, en particulier sur ses tendances anorexiques qui n'ont rien d'une atteinte à sa propre personne, mais qui reflètent en réalité son besoin de ne plus penser, de reporter la souffrance sur le corps plutôt que dans l'esprit. Je te laisse lire la suite, en m'excusant pour le long délai. Bonne lecture et à bientôt. Bisoux

**Slydawn** : Merci beaucoup. Voici la suite, avec toutes mes excuses pour le long délai entre les deux chapitres. Bonne lecture.

**SithGirl** : Bonjour  Et merci d'avoir pris la peine de me laisser un message, comme je ne compte pas les reviews, chacune est différente et particulière pour moi. Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée que cette petite fic du nom de Trauma (je ne connais pas) t'ai volé ton temps, et j'espère que ta fic avance Me voici donc transformée en empêcheuse d'écrire en rond…j'aime bien l'expression lol. En tout cas je suis pressée de te lire.  
Je suis très contente que tu trouves cette fic crédible, c'est un des aspects que j'essaye de soigner. Quant à l'idée d'abandonner, elle ne m'a pas effleurée. Je m'excuse d'avoir tant tardé à écrire cette suite, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bizoux !

**Babeth** : Merci pour ta review. En effet, on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient roucouler gentiment dans le chapitre précédent mais il fallait bien que Draco découvre tout. Pour tes réflexions sur ce que peut penser ou ressentir Draco, je ne dirai rien, puisque tu as tout dit - Tu as trouvé le mot juste : Draco « s'obstine » à repousser Harry. Il ne veut surtout pas être intime avec lui car c'est celui qui lui donne envie de parler, d'avoir confiance et cela terrifie Draco au plus haut point. Tout vient du fait que ceux en qui il était censé avoir confiance depuis tout petit l'ont systématiquement déçu, abandonné ou trahi : son père, sa mère, Zabini (et même Crabbe et Goyle : ils étaient les « gardes du corps » de Draco, ils devaient le protéger, pas l'attaquer.) et bien sûr, Harry (en tout cas, dans la tête de Draco.) Tout cela l'empêche d'accorder sa confiance et c'est en partie la raison pour laquelle il préfère jouer selon ses propres règles. En plus, comme Harry ne se laisse pas marcher dessus par Draco, ça le sort du lot et le classe dans la catégorie des hommes dangereux pour le blond. C'est pour ça que dès que Harry parle sérieusement, Draco se défile. Voyons dans ce nouveau (et long) chapitre s'il se défile toujours aussi bien. Toutes mes excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire et bonne lecture.

**Anagrammes **: merci Caneton dansant sous la lune ! (ben oui, c'est nouveau lol) Presque parfait mon précédent chapitre ! Je vais le faire encadrer alors ! lol. Alors pour toi, la perfection c'est la lettre de Valmont à Mme de Tourvel ? Bof, je préfère la citation de cet immense penseur : « un plus un égale onze. » Si, si, tes remarques sur le fait que Harry sorte un truc légèrement petit, mais tellement vrai à Draco, sont tout à fait compréhensibles et pertinentes. Franchement, qui n'aurait pas envie de faire comme Harry ? Surtout que Draco n'est pas du tout habitué à rencontrer de la résistance. Bon, je vais passer rapidement sur « Dracouillu » parce que Oh My God ! Pauvre Draco, il est vraiment affublé des pires surnoms, mais le tien a l'avantage d'être original.  
Je suis très contente que tu reconnaisses mes talents de mise en scène engueulistique (ça existe dans le Petit Virginie Illustré !), flattée je suis. Parce que si j'ai un seul talent, c'est celui d'exceller dans l'art de m'engueuler avec les autres, et j'avoue être toujours très inspirée, jamais une engueulade ne ressemble à une autre…Je suis passée pro. Ptdr. Non, il existe aussi les silences froids, j'aime bien. Zut zut (file relire le passage en question parce qu'elle l'a complètement oublié.) Oui, ok, donc tu as raison, ils ne perçoivent pas du tout les choses de la même manière, alors forcément, ça clash. Surtout que chacun se protège en écoutant l'autre d'une oreille seulement, parce que préparer la prochaine réplique cinglante prend de l'énergie.  
C'est vrai que Draco est très complexe, représentatif de l'être humain dans ses contradictions. Il dit « noir » parce qu'il ressent « noir » sur le moment, mais ça ne veut pas dire que demain, il ne dira pas « blanc. » Et puis il dit aussi les choses qui blessent, parce que c'est sa défense à lui. J'en ai un peu assez des gens qu'on voudrait linéaires, sans aucune contradiction. Le fait de se contredire est humain, puisque nos déclarations vont de pair avec ce que nous ressentons. M'enfin ! En tout cas, je suis contente que tu apprécies. Touchée je suis.  
Tu n'as pas idée à quel j'appréhende d'écrire Le moment dont on a parlé, parce que franchement, ça va me faire pleurer (de chagrin ou de frustration, au choix, parce que ces temps ci, vu comme j'écris, je pencherais pour la frustration) Il est clair que les évènements externes au couple Harry/Draco sont les déclencheurs des disputes, ils fragilisent son équilibre précaire. Les deux personnages sont très sensibles aux attaques de l'extérieur, alors c'est pour cela qu'ils n'arrivent à rien entre eux.  
Le Biscuit fait la danse du Jedi parce qu'Anagrammette a dit qu'elle avait cartonné sur les passages du journal ! yes ! Il faut dire que je me suis arrachée pour les écrire, même si, comme toujours, je n'en suis pas satisfaite.  
Draco se sent-il coupable de ce qui est arrivé ? Oui, tout à fait. On va le voir un peu dans ce chapitre, mais ce sera surtout flagrant lors du procès (oh God, j'ai la scène en tête, elle est horrible.) Il est vraiment en pleine mésestime de lui-même (le mot existe) et il s'use totalement pour ne pas penser. Quant à ta réflexion sur l'anorexie, je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est monstreux de devoir regarder quelqu'un se détruire (même s'il n'a pas conscience de le faire) Il est terrible qu'à partir de la majorité, on n'hospitalise plus ceux qui en ont un besoin vital. J'ai souvenir d'une affaire aux Etats-Unis, où les parents ont dû faire un procès à leur fille anorexique de 19 ans pour la faire reconnaître « incapable de s'occuper d'elle-même » afin de la faire hospitaliser.  
(fait « oui » avec la tête) en effet, le cynisme est un bon moyen de défense. Il est clair que le fait de lire le journal d'un autre est une ignominie, c'est une intrusion dans la tête d'un autre, mais il s'agit d'Harry Potter, l'homme à la cape d'invisibilité. Par contre, dans la fic, il n'a jamais été dit que Draco n'avait pas confiance en Crabbe et Goyle. Ptdr, toi aussi tu cassais ta clope en deux ? Je connais quelqu'un qui faisait pareil. Il m'est même arrivé de la sortir du paquet, de la renifler et de la ranger (façon pub Mikado, lamentable j'étais.)  
Mééééé ! Karim n'est pas un Hobbit ! Il n'a pas les pieds poilus !  
Ahh, j'adore l'image du vase qui se remplit, c'est tout à fait ça. Quant à la métaphore, je dirais : « hein ? » mdr, non, j'ai compris. Je vais te laisser lire la suite, parce que cette fois, tu ne l'as pas eue en avant première et tu ne sais pas comment va finir ce chapitre. Par avance, désolée pour ce navrant chapitre, j'ai eu du mal à mettre en mots les images qui défilaient dans ma vieille tête (dommage, elles étaient belles) Bizz bizzz Canetounet.  
**Anagrammes2** : Maintenant, tu sais le terrible secret !

**Alichan** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis très heureuse que cette fic te plaise et je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé aussi longtemps sur ta faim. J'espère que la suite vaudra l'attente. Bonne lecture.

**Lilith **: Merci pour les encouragements. Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise et je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour rédiger cette suite. Bizz.

**Lincy** : Merci pour ta review. Je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise et je peux t'assurer que je ne l'abandonne pas, il me faut juste du temps pour écrire les chapitres. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne te décevra pas. Gros bizzzous.

**Marion-Moune** : Je te remercie beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de me chercher sur ffnet pour me laisser un mot. Je suis très touchée par cette attention et je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissée dans un état horrible avec cette fin, et je te présente mes excuses pour avoir autant tardé à écrire cette suite. Bonne lecture. A bientôt.

**Callyane** : merci à toi, ta review m'a motivée pour écrire la suite. Je suis désolée d'avoir tant tardé, et j'espère que la suite ne sera pas décevante. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**CHAPITRE 9 : MISES AU POINT. **

**O**

Draco raccrocha le téléphone. C'était le cinquième message qu'il laissait à Karim depuis son arrivée à l'hôtel. Il avait téléphoné de la réception, avant de se rendre dans la salle de sport, de la chambre, deux fois, lorsque Harry déjeunait avec la Dinde, puis ce soir, deux fois. Le portable de Karim était allumé, ce qui signifiait qu'il filtrait les appels et qu'il refusait de prendre ceux de Draco. Le blond comprenait pourquoi, il aurait fait la même chose depuis longtemps s'il avait été à la place de Karim. Il se refusa à appeler Sirius ou Olivier pour s'excuser. Il préférait le faire en face à face le lendemain, lorsqu'il rentrerait à Londres.

Il renifla, des larmes de tristesse et de rage au fond des yeux, mais rien ne coulait sur ses joues. Il n'arrivait pas à pleurer, à se laisser aller. Peut être cela lui aurait-il fait du bien de craquer une bonne fois pour toutes, mais il se sentait aride à l'intérieur. Et trahi. Mille fois trahi par Harry. Il avait l'impression de physiquement sentir la lame du couteau qu'il lui avait planté dans le dos. Une fois encore, il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et il poussa un cri de colère en serrant les poings. Il avait été idiot de faire confiance à Harry, et il avait été doublement idiot d'écrire ce journal. Lentement, il se leva, ramassa le cahier bleu et il le jeta dans la cheminée. Il le regarda se consumer sans ciller, son air glacial bien en place sur son visage plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il tendit l'oreille et aucun son ne lui parvint du salon. Harry avait dû partir, enfin. Draco ne s'imaginait pas en face de lui dans le futur, sans être méchamment tenté de lui jeter un sortilège impardonnable, n'importe lequel pourvu qu'il fasse mal au Survivant, car en ce moment, Draco avait l'impression d'être une plaie ouverte se répandant sur le sol. C'était comme si Harry avait enfoncé sa main à travers sa cage thoracique pour lui arracher le cœur. Il était meurtri, scandalisé et gelé. L'épais tapis sous ses pieds nus semblait être pour lui un manteau de neige.

Il sortit alors de la chambre, la tête baissée, pour aller se réchauffer dans une douche brûlante. Mais en chemin, son regard se posa sur la bouteille de champagne, laissée sur le sol. Il la saisit, la déboucha, peu concerné par le liquide qui se répandit par terre, et il but une gorgée au goulot. Le froid ne comptait plus, plus rien ne comptait à part le vide en lui. Dans la pénombre, il s'accouda à la fenêtre du balcon et il contempla la pluie qui tombait finement sur le terrain de golf. Il se demandait s'il était possible de devenir tellement habitué à la souffrance qu'elle finisse par ne plus rien vouloir dire, par ne plus rien représenter. Il espérait être de ceux qui s'habituent à tout, parce que lui, il ne supportait pas l'idée de continuer à lutter pour, au final, avoir toujours aussi mal. Il but une nouvelle gorgée, plus longue, puis il regarda la bouteille. Il fit encore couler le champagne dans sa gorge, et il se tourna vers le mur richement décoré d'un tableau coloré, sur sa gauche.

« Crève Potter ! » Cria-t-il en jetant la bouteille contre le tableau.

Il se retourna et tout son corps se raidit, son visage n'exprima plus que la haine alors qu'il comprenait qu'il n'était pas seul. Harry l'observait, assis jambes écartées dans un gros fauteuil en cuir. Il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un jean. Pas de chaussures, pas de chaussettes, pas de pull sur son torse bien dessiné. Un muscle de son bras tressaillit mais il ne bougea pas. Il n'aurait rien gagné à se lever, il le savait.

Draco le toisa longuement, les mâchoires crispées, la respiration haletante.

« Tu devais partir, dit-il enfin d'une voix éreintée.

- Pas sans toi, » répondit Harry dans un souffle.

Le blond resta debout, les bras croisés sur son torse nu trop maigre. Son visage fermé révélait une extrême lassitude et Harry aurait préféré le voir s'énerver plutôt que rester trop calme, comme s'il avait décidé de ne plus se battre, comme s'il était vaincu, trop fatigué, trop blessé pour pouvoir se cacher derrière sa fierté. Drapé dans sa maigreur et sa douleur, il baissait vers Harry son regard froid en serrant convulsivement les mâchoires. Il sembla à Harry que des heures s'étaient écoulées avant que Draco n'ouvre enfin la bouche.

« Tu devais partir, répéta-t-il en soupirant. Nous n'avons vraiment rien à nous dire. Je ne veux plus te voir. Je veux que tu partes…Que tu partes maintenant !

- Je ne partirai pas sans toi, insista Harry.

- Sans moi, ou sans les détails sordides que tu espères trouver dans mon cahier bleu ? Demanda froidement Draco. Ce que tu as fait est innommable, Potter.

- J'en suis douloureusement conscient, admit Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je suis navré d'avoir lu ton journal…

- Je me moque de ce que tu ressens. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi as-tu jugé utile de piétiner le peu de confiance que j'avais en toi ? Pourquoi t'es tu permis de lire quelque chose qui ne te regardait pas ? Tu veux que je te dise, je comprends mieux les circonstances de la disparition de ce fichu cahier lorsque tu étais chez moi. »

Harry s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil et il prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre :

« Non Draco, je n'ai jamais pris ton journal. Je l'ai vu pour la première fois samedi soir, je t'assure. »

Draco se passa lentement la main sur le visage, de haut en bas, puis il regarda Harry avec lassitude et tristesse.

« Et je suis censé te croire sur parole ? Parce que tu t'es révélé tellement digne de confiance, n'est ce pas, Potter ? »

Harry se leva en s'appuyant sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, comme s'il avait un poids beaucoup trop lourd à porter sur les épaules. Il fit un pas en avant, puis il s'arrêta en voyant Draco reculer vivement.

« Draco, crois moi, je suis vraiment navré d'avoir lu ton journal…

- Tu l'as déjà dit, coupa sèchement le blond. Et je ne te crois pas. Tu n'es pas navré d'avoir lu mon journal, Harry, tu es simplement déçu de ne pas avoir pu le lire entièrement.

- C'est faux. Ecoute, je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça et je voulais t'en parler. J'allais te dire que j'avais merdé à fond.

- C'est déjà assez écoeurant pour moi de me trouver face à toi, alors la moindre des choses serait que tu surveilles ton vocabulaire, pour ne pas m'en imposer encore plus, déclara Draco d'une voix basse et tremblante de rage. Tu me donnes envie de vomir, Harry.

- Moi non plus, je ne suis pas très fan de moi-même en ce moment, répondit Harry en avançant d'un pas. J'ai conscience que j'ai mis mon nez dans quelque chose qui t'appartenait, et que cela est inadmissible. Je le regrette vraiment, crois moi.

- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'es tu permis de le faire ? » S'écria Draco en sentant son cœur s'affoler et ses membres trembler. Une sueur froide perla sur sa peau et les sons devinrent presque inaudibles, comme s'il avait du coton dans les oreilles. Il avait déjà connu cela mais jamais ça n'était arrivé à un moment aussi inopportun. Il était tout simplement au bord de l'évanouissement à force de ne pas manger, de se dépenser et d'essayer de contenir sa fureur.

Il tenta de fixer son attention sur Harry, mais sa tête tournait trop et il dû prendre appui sur le bras du canapé. Pour gagner du temps, il articula ce qu'il pensait être des paroles haineuses, mais qui, en réalité, n'étaient qu'une succession de syllabes sans aucun sens. Il essaya de respirer calmement, mais il avait trop chaud, son cœur battait trop vite, il était essoufflé. Il entendait une voix, lointaine mais il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer ce qu'elle lui disait. Il contracta ses doigts sur le bord du canapé, et il ferma les yeux.

En voyant les fines gouttes de sueur descendre le long des tempes de Draco, Harry avait décelé un problème, mais c'est quand le blond avait tenté de parler qu'il s'était précipité à côté de lui, arrivant trop tard pour le rattraper alors qu'il tombait à genoux sur l'épaisse moquette, prenant appuis sur ses mains étendue en face de lui pour ne pas s'écrouler plus. Harry s'accroupit devant lui, et il prit son visage entre ses mains pour lui faire relever la tête, en lui demandant de le regarder. Draco leva sur lui ses yeux voilés, puis il respira profondément, sentant soudain une force nouvelle s'emparer de lui. Harry se redressa pour aller chercher un verre d'eau fraîche et il se figea lorsqu'il vit leur reflet sur la baie vitrée. Il secoua la tête pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas mais il dû admettre l'évidence lorsque Draco se mit debout, toute trace de malaise effacée. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait d'être témoin de cette fumée blanchâtre qui avait quitté son corps pour celui de Draco. Il était persuadé que ses pouvoirs n'avaient pas été diminués, puisqu'il les sentait pulser en lui avec leur force habituelle, mais pourtant, c'était comme s'il avait nourri le médicomage à l'aide de sa puissance magique.

_Deux âmes sœurs_, pensa-t-il avec un regain d'espoir.

Il tendit le verre d'eau à Draco, comme un automate. Le blond l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur sans même le toucher et Harry retint un hoquet de stupeur, car il lui semblait pourtant que Draco ne faisait pas de magie sans baguette.

« Calme toi, conseilla Harry en lui prenant le poignet.

- Que je me calme ? Tu veux que je me calme, Harry ? Demanda Draco en se dégageant avec l'énergie du désespoir. Alors il ne fallait pas m'énerver…

- Te rends tu comptes que tu viens de t'effondrer ? Ça ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça ?

- Je m'en fiche ! Je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu as eu le culot de fouiner dans mes affaires ! Je veux que tu avoues que tu voulais les détails les plus sordides ! Je veux que tu m'expliques à quel point tu as été dépité parce que je n'ai pas raconté en long en large et en travers ce qu'ils m'ont fait !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Draco ! S'exclama Harry en sentant sa voix trembler. Ça n'a rien à voir avec de la curiosité malsaine ! Je…Je voulais juste savoir comment tu as vécu ces quatre années…Je voulais en savoir plus sur toi, te connaître mieux. Tu ne parles jamais.

- Dans ce cas, il fallait poser des questions, me laisser le choix d'y répondre ou non, et pas t'introduire de force dans ma vie privée ! J'ai le droit d'avoir un minimum de secrets, non ? Tout le monde dans ce foutu pays sait…Alors ne me rends pas responsable de ta curiosité mal placée en m'accusant de ne pas parler ! Tu es vraiment une ordure, Potter !

- Je ne te contredirai pas sur ce sujet, marmonna Harry. J'ai conscience d'avoir été beaucoup trop loin, mais Draco, je voulais t'aider.

- M'aider ? Tu crois que j'ai besoin d'aide ? J'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi, Harry : je vais très bien et si j'avais besoin d'assistance, tu serais la dernière personne à laquelle je m'adresserais, puisque tu es tout sauf digne de confiance. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux tu tellement me secourir ? »

Harry ferma les yeux, le cœur au niveau de la gorge. Il avait conscience de marcher sur un fil et il risquait de basculer à n'importe quel moment. L'important pour lui était de rester maître de ses émotions et de ses paroles, mais plus Draco attaquait, plus il se sentait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Il inspira profondément avant de répondre.

« Draco, je vois que tu n'es pas aussi en forme que tu le prétends, et je voudrais vraiment faire quelque chose pour toi. Je me tiens à ta disposition, j'essaye d'être à l'écoute, mais tu passes ton temps à me repousser. Tu refuses de me parler. Je ne sais pratiquement rien de toi.

- J'espère que mon cahier aura pu t'en apprendre plus…À mon insu, lança Draco avec amertume. Te rends tu compte que tu ne parles pas non plus ? Que crois tu que je sache sur toi, à part que tu étais champion de masturbation au lycée ? Au moins avant, nous étions sur un pied d'égalité, mais maintenant que tu t'es permis de lire mes pensées les plus intimes, tu as changé la donne, tu as déséquilibré la balance et ça, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

- Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais non plus, affirma Harry en baissant les yeux. Ecoute, tu étais tellement défoncé samedi, tu as fait tellement de conneries que j'ai eu besoin de mieux te comprendre pour pouvoir t'aborder correctement. C'est pour ça que je me suis permis de lire ton journal.

- Bon sang Potter ! En l'espace d'une journée, je suis tombé nez à nez avec Zabini et un Détraqueur a failli voler mon âme ! Qu'aurais-tu fait dans cette situation ? Moi j'ai eu envie de me déconnecter le cerveau le temps d'une soirée, et même si j'ai utilisé pour cela des moyens illégaux, c'est mon problème, ça ne te regarde pas le moins du monde. Quant à ta façon de m'aborder, je la trouvais plus que correcte, et j'avais presque, presque confiance en toi. Tu as tout détruit, » ponctua Draco d'un air résigné en se tournant vers la baie vitrée pour contempler le jardin et, dans la foulée, faire comprendre à Harry que la discussion était terminée.

Deux mains vinrent se poser avec légèreté sur sa taille, et il sursauta. Ses muscles se contractèrent mais il ne repoussa pas Harry. Il n'en n'avait plus la force. Il se contenta de subir ce contact qu'il ne voulait pas.

« Je t'en prie, souffla Harry dans son cou, ne tires pas un trait définitif sur nous…Enfin, notre amitié. Je m'en veux d'avoir trahi ta confiance, et je sais que tu ne pourras pas me pardonner un tel affront, mais ne m'évinces pas de ta vie. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu oublies ce que j'ai fait.

- Laisse tomber, soupira Draco. Tout est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire confiance. J'aurais dû savoir qu'à la première occasion, tu me planterais un couteau dans le dos.

- Draco, ça me mine de savoir que tu t'es forgé une théorie bancale sur les raisons pour lesquelles je ne suis pas venu te secourir dans la cabane de Hagrid…

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça ! » S'exclama Draco en faisant volte face pour pousser Harry hors de son chemin. Il sentit sa tête tourner mais il ne se calma pas pour autant. Il but une gorgée d'eau, et il accompagna ses paroles de grands gestes furieux. « Qui es tu pour croire que j'ai envie de discuter de ça avec toi ! Mais pourquoi tu me fais ça, Harry ? Pourquoi tu veux à tout prix que je te parle de ça ? Si tu veux tellement aborder le sujet, alors fais le de ton point de vue, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je te donne le mien…Suis-je bête, mon point de vue, tu le connais, tu l'as lu ! Je n'ai plus aucun secret pour toi. Alors, Harry, raconte, je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as compris que tu m'avais laissé mourir ce jour là. Tu croyais qu'ils allaient me donner une bonne fessée et me laisser partir, peut être. Ça t'aurait vengé de toutes les fois où je t'ai pourri la vie.

- Tais toi, articula péniblement Harry en reculant d'un pas.

- Quoi ? Crevons l'abcès, _mon ami _! Tu voulais que je parle, tu voulais que je me confie à toi, et bien écoute moi à présent ! Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai ressenti ? C'est ça qui t'intéresse ? A ton avis, Harry, qu'est ce que j'ai ressenti quand ils m'ont stupéfixé et que tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était entendre Pansy t'appeler alors qu'ils m'emmenaient dans la cabane de l'autre lourdaud ? Qu'est ce que j'ai ressenti, selon toi, quand j'ai compris que tu ne viendrais pas m'aider, parce que je n'étais QUE Draco Malfoy, le mec que tu détestais et qui méritait ce qui lui arrivait ? Alors, Harry, donne moi ton point de vue. J'ai contribué à ramener ton parrain, cet homme que tu considérais comme un père, et toi, qu'as-tu fait pour moi ? Tu m'as laissé étouffer, le pénis en érection de Goyle planté au fond de la gorge pendant que Crabbe forçait le passage en moi ! Voilà ce que tu as fait ! »

Haletant, des larmes de rage au fond des yeux, Draco dû se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Ses jambes menaçaient de se dérober à tout moment mais il n'en n'avait cure. Tout ce qui comptait était cette vanne qui venait de s'ouvrir et qui déversait son flot de haine et de rancœur si longtemps contenue. Il avait pourtant cru que tout cela était oublié, qu'il avait rationalisé et intégré l'idée que Harry n'avait rien fait de répréhensible, mais il n'en était rien. Il se sentait étrangement satisfait d'avoir pu choquer et blesser Harry, qui ne pouvait que le regarder, accablé par les reproches qui lui étaient faits. Le brun ferma les yeux puis il les rouvrit, comme deux océans de douleur dans lesquels Draco se noya. Son chagrin semblait tel que le médicomage dû tourner la tête pour ne pas l'affronter. Deux larmes s'échappèrent des paupières de Harry et il les essuya d'un mouvement las de la main.

« Jamais je n'ai voulu que tout cela arrive, Draco, dit-il enfin d'une voix brisée par l'émotion. Je voulais vraiment aller t'aider, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi…Tu étais tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux et je te savais en danger mais ton père, Bellatrix et Voldemort ne m'ont pas laissé une seconde de répit. Je t'assure que je ne pensais qu'à toi, prisonnier dans cette cabane. Je savais qu'ils allaient te faire mal, mais je n'ai pas pensé qu'ils te violeraient. C'est quand ils sont sortis de là et que j'ai vu leurs airs extasiés que j'ai compris ce qu'ils t'avaient fait. Je n'ai pas cessé de m'en vouloir depuis, et il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que je me maudisse de ne pas avoir pu te protéger. Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire, mais une partie de moi est morte avec toi dans cette cabane ce jour là. »

Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il pleurait sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter, silencieusement, son cœur se déchirant un peu plus à chaque phrase qu'il prononçait. Il inspira profondément, son regard ancré dans celui, fuyant, de Draco.

« Quoi ? Demanda Harry en s'essuyant les yeux et en s'approchant de Draco. Tu es mal à l'aise ? C'est pourtant ce que tu voulais ? Qu'on clarifie les choses ? Je suis désolé si je fous en l'air toutes tes théories sur le méchant Harry Potter qui s'est bassement vengé du méchant Draco Malfoy. Si tu veux un responsable, je suis là, ne te gêne pas. Après tout, c'est plus simple, ça t'évite de réfléchir. Oui, tu as été violé par ces porcs parce que je n'ai pas pu venir t'aider. Mais ne viens jamais plus m'accuser d'avoir voulu ce qui est arrivé. » Il saisit le poignet de Draco et il le força à le regarder dans les yeux. « N'aie jamais plus le culot de venir me dire que je pense que tu méritais ça. Pour moi, tu méritais le meilleur, et tu le mérites toujours. Alors arrête de m'attaquer Draco, parce que je ne t'ai rien fait à part être dans l'incapacité de te protéger. Il y avait quatre violeurs dans cette cabane, et je ne faisais pas partie du lot. Déteste les, maudis les, et laisse moi ressentir la même chose à leur égard. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je les hais.

- Tu n'as pas…

- Garde ton venin pour plus tard, je ne suis pas en état d'en entendre plus, coupa Harry en tirant Draco contre lui. Et toi, tu sais ce que ça fait, quand tu réalises que l'homme que tu aimes plus que tout au monde s'est fait torturer à quelques mètres de toi ? A ton avis Draco, comment on se sent, quand l'être qu'on chérit de toute son âme a été battu, abusé sexuellement et qu'on le croit mort des suites de ses blessures ? Pour te garder en vie, j'ai voulu laisser ma douleur intacte, j'ai refusé de me faire aider. Sais tu seulement comment je me sens encore aujourd'hui, l'impression d'impuissance qui me tyrannise quand je te vois lutter pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Sais tu comme j'ai mal de réaliser que tu as imaginé, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, que je t'ai délibérément laissé te faire agresser ?

- Je ne te crois pas, tu n'étais pas amoureux de moi. Je m'en serais aperçu.

- Tu es trop con, lança Harry en le lâchant mais sans pour autant reculer. Tout le monde s'en est rendu compte, tu es le seul qui ait eu de la merde dans les yeux. J'aimais tout chez toi, que ce soit ta fierté mal placée, ta façon adorable d'aider les autres sans vouloir que ça se sache, le fait que tu prenais comme une insulte la phrase « Draco tu es gentil. » J'aime quand tu te mords la lèvre inférieure pour contenir ta nervosité, ta voix qui trahit tes émotions, la couleur étrange de tes yeux, sans parler de celle de tes cheveux. J'aime ton humour et tes sarcasmes, ta paranoïa, et ce lien qui nous unit, même s'il te terrifie. J'aime le fait que tu soies perspicace pour les autres, et que tu te transformes en connard aveugle quand il s'agit de toi. J'aime ta façon de draguer, même si je déteste qu'on te drague. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que ces quatre fils de putes aient pu te faire souffrir et que Crabbe Senior t'ait harcelé même lorsque tu vivais en Suisse. Tu n'as pas idée des images mentales qui hantent mes jours et mes nuits depuis quatre ans, Draco. Parce que si tu le savais, tu éviterais de me prendre pour un salaud intégral. »

Draco avança lentement la main pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient au ralenti sur les joues de Harry. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Il lui semblait que Harry, emporté dans son élan, s'était mis à parler d'amour au présent, mais il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Harry lui fit un triste sourire avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Draco n'avait pas la force de le tenir et tous deux churent à genoux sur l'épaisse moquette, le blond enlaçant toujours les épaules de Harry.

« Quand on m'a dit que tu étais mort, j'ai eu l'impression que jamais je ne parviendrais à m'en relever. Sortir de mon lit le matin était une épreuve de force pour moi…Je…Pardonne moi, murmura Harry avec des sanglots contenus dans la voix. C'est inadmissible que je me permette de me plaindre à toi alors que tu as connu le pire.

- Non, Harry, répondit Draco en caressant malgré lui les cheveux de l'Auror. Ce qui est inadmissible, c'est que personne ne veuille me parler sous prétexte que, selon eux, j'ai plus de raisons de me plaindre. Personne ne devrait minimiser sa propre souffrance. Je n'ai pas plus souffert qu'un enfant abusé depuis son plus jeune âge dans ce cas, et j'ai mes deux bras, mes deux jambes, c'est suffisant. Je suis désolé de t'avoir provoqué de la sorte.

- Tu es pardonné. Et moi, je suis désolé d'avoir lu ton journal.

- Tu n'es pas pardonné, mais je vais devoir faire avec malgré tout, puisque je n'ai pas le choix. Crois moi, il me faudra bien un millier d'années pour avaler la pilule.

- Je n'ai pas tout lu. Je n'en ai même pas lu la moitié, si ça peut te rassurer, lança Harry en relevant la tête.

- Ça ne me rassure pas du tout, mais c'est gentil d'avoir essayé. Il est tard et je ne me sens pas très en forme, alors nous devrions aller dormir. Nous verrons plus clair demain. Mais Harry, s'il te plait, arrête d'essayer de savoir ce que s'est passé…Je t'assure que tu ne veux pas savoir.

- Tu as raison, nous devrions aller dormir » admit Harry en se levant et en tendant la main à Draco pour l'aider à se mettre debout tout en résistant à une furieuse envie de l'embrasser. « Tu préfères peut-être que je dorme sur le canapé. »

Draco acquiesça et il entra dans la chambre d'un pas chancelant, refermant la porte derrière lui sans dire un mot de plus à Harry, tout simplement parce qu'il était encore sous le choc de cette très étrange soirée, et qu'il était à deux doigts de s'effondrer physiquement. Il ôta son pantalon avec des gestes lents et il s'allongea, essayant désespérément de calmer son vertige. Il ferma les yeux et sa tête se mit à tourner de plus belle. Il avait l'impression de tomber et c'est ainsi qu'il s'abandonna au sommeil.

Harry, de son côté, ne parvint pas à dormir. Il passa deux heures à se retourner sur le canapé, sans pouvoir ressentir la moindre fatigue. Sa conversation avec Draco le hantait et le fait de savoir que le médicomage n'avait plus confiance en lui était dur à accepter, même s'il reconnaissait que cela était justifié. Les mots de Draco lui avaient fait mal, en particulier parce qu'ils confirmaient la culpabilité pesante que Harry ressentait depuis quatre ans. Et surtout, Harry s'en voulait d'avoir craqué, de s'être laissé submerger et d'avoir pleuré devant Draco. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de montrer sa peine, parce que c'était indigne de lui, et parce que Draco n'avait pas besoin de savoir à quel point Harry était affecté. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir imposé ses larmes au blond, et il craignait que ce dernier ait dans l'idée que Harry s'apitoyait sur son propre sort, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Las de ressasser les mêmes pensées sombres, Harry se leva et il enfila un pull. Il prit son téléphone portable, il sortit de la chambre et il se rendit dans le hall de l'hôtel où il s'installa confortablement dans un gros fauteuil en cuir marron clair. Il alluma une cigarette et il appela Hermione, la seule capable d'avoir un semblant de réponse à ses questions. C'est au moment où la deuxième sonnerie retentit qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était 4h15 du matin. Au moment où il voulait raccrocher, la voix de Lee se fit entendre au bout du fil. Harry se gifla mentalement d'être un tel boulet pour ses amis et il salua le mari d'Hermione.

« Salut petit blanc ! Lança Lee, un fou rire contenu dans la voix.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger si tard, commença Harry. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure.

- Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne dort dans la maison du bonheur ! J'étais en train de préparer les feux d'artifices odorants avec Fred, et du coup, Hermione n'a pas pu dormir. Elle est en train de nous aider à faire des Explosions de Pets ! Autant te dire que ça ne sent pas la rose chez nous.

- Ça ne sent jamais la rose chez vous, tu fais toujours tout cramer. »

Lee éclata de rire et Harry le suivit de bon cœur. Il était heureux qu'Hermione ait pu tomber amoureuse d'un homme aussi fantasque qu'elle était sérieuse. Lee et les jumeaux Weasley avaient toujours été inséparables et lorsqu'ils faisaient partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, Draco les appelait toujours « les triplés. » Depuis la mort de George, Lee n'avait pas quitté Fred une seconde, ce qui avait grandement rassuré la famille Weasley autant que Harry lui-même.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry, tu as cassé le gros Draco en deux en voulant t'asseoir sur lui ? Tu veux parler à Hermione ? Demanda Lee.

- S'il te plait, oui.

- T'es qu'une merde Potter, tu veux jamais me parler à moi ! Plaisanta Lee.

- Ok, alors tu vas pouvoir m'aider. J'ai besoin de tes connaissances livresques…

- Ne bouge pas, j'appelle mon petit rat de bibliothèque adorée… »

Harry entendit alors Lee hurler et Hermione lui répondre sur le même ton alors que le rire de Fred emplissait l'air.

« Oui ? Lança Hermione d'une petite voix sérieuse.

- Te fatigue pas, Herm', je t'ai entendu beugler comme une vache, répondit Harry avec un sourire amusé.

- Tout se passe bien avec Draco ? Lana était très triste de le voir aussi mal samedi soir, et Karim, on dirait qu'il n'a plus goût à rien. Alors, comment allez-vous ?

- Ça va à peu près. C'est quelqu'un de très dur et moi, j'ai totalement merdé en lisant son journal.

- Harry ! Tu n'as pas fait ça !

- Je viens de te dire que si. Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je te dérange en pleine préparation de feux d'artifices péteurs, ironisa Harry en visualisant parfaitement la mine renfrognée de son amie. Avant tout, comment va Sirius ? Tu es au courant qu'il est un peu dans la panade, que Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini vont demander un autre procès et que Draco va devoir témoigner cette fois ?

- Oui, Harry, je suis au courant. Les journaux ne parlent que de ça depuis ce matin. La côte de confiance de Sirius est en dessous des 50 c'est une première pour lui. Il paraît que la Commission Disciplinaire veut organiser un référendum pour savoir si Sirius doit rester Ministre de la Magie ou pas. Elle veut faire ça le plus vite possible. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. En plus, le Sunday Prophet parle d'Olivier qui bat Draco, de Charlie qui est allé casser la figure d'Olivier. C'est une horreur.

- Charlie est allé… ?

- Oui, dimanche. Il est allé chez Olivier et il lui a tapé dessus pour avoir battu Draco.

- Il n'a pas battu Draco, n'exagérons rien.

- Comment tu qualifies ça, toi ? Interrogea Hermione d'un air scandalisé. Draco était saoul, il avait les narines pleines de saloperie et Olivier lui a tapé dessus ! Je sais bien que Malfoy avait mal joué le coup en se conduisant comme il l'a fait, mais personne ne devrait lever la main sur personne ! Si j'avais agit comme Draco et que Lee m'en avait mis une, qu'aurais-tu fait, Harry ?

- Je lui aurais explosé la tête, admit Harry en comprenant où Hermione voulait en venir et en regrettant amèrement d'avoir cautionné les coups qu'Olivier avait donné.

- Exactement. On ne frappe pas une femme, mais on ne frappe pas un homme non plus. Mince, c'est de la violence conjugale, rien de plus ! Je t'assure que si Charlie n'y était pas allé, j'aurais été ravie de lui casser la figure à Olivier ! Bref, pour le moment les journaux taxent Olivier de brute épaisse, mais ça va changer, c'est certain, et bientôt, ils vont traiter Draco comme une prostituée.

- Ils parlent du procès dans les journaux ?

- Ils disent qu'une date sera décidée après la réunion de la Commission Disciplinaire. Sirius veut défendre Draco mais Remus pense que c'est une mauvaise idée.

- Je pense que c'est une excellente idée, au contraire.

- Ok, c'est donc une mauvaise idée, soupira Hermione.

- Mais… !

- Harry, ne le prends pas mal, mais Sirius et toi, vous êtes des sanguins, vous réagissez au quart de tour. Crabbe et Goyle ont choisi Milton Bradford comme Sorcier de la Défense, et tu sais à quel point c'est un enfoiré, les journaux en parlent toujours. Sirius m'a dit qu'il était plus qu'ignoble. Il va traîner Draco dans la boue, et, Sirius comme toi allez très mal le vivre et avoir envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Il faut quelqu'un de calme pour épauler Draco et je vois mieux Remus dans ce rôle. Je crois que ça ne le dérangerait pas de laisser un peu les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour aider Draco. Il se fait beaucoup de soucis pour lui.

- Je comprends ton point de vue Herm', mais je crois que Draco a bien plus confiance en Sirius et que ça l'apaisera de le savoir avec lui, objecta Harry. Et sache que Sirius comme moi, nous sommes capables de nous retenir quand c'est nécessaire.

- Admettons. Tu comptes rester toute la semaine à l'hôtel ? Parce que Luna refuse que quelqu'un d'autre que Draco s'occupe de la naissance de son bébé. Je lui ai expliqué qu'il n'était pas obstétricien et elle m'a regardé comme s'il venait de me pousser une deuxième tête. Elle m'a dit, comme si c'était une évidence : « Mais Hermiony, les anges savent tout faire. » Elle y croit dur comme fer et Ron n'a pas le courage de la contredire, elle mord depuis quelques jours.

- Cette femme restera toujours un grand mystère pour nous tous, remarqua Harry en allumant une autre cigarette.

- Potter tu fumes ! S'écria Hermione, outrée. Je t'ai entendu allumer ta cigarette !

- Non, mentit Harry en sachant pertinemment qu'Hermione ne le croirait pas. En parlant de fumée, c'est un peu pour ça que je t'appelle. Toi qui sais tout sur tout, as-tu déjà entendu parler d'une fumée ou d'une lumière blanche partant d'un sorcier vers un autre ? Draco m'a donné une explication et je voudrais savoir ce que tu en penses.

- J'ai déjà lu quelque chose là-dessus dans un livre d'hypothèses sur les phénomènes magiques non expliqués. Quelle est l'idée de Draco à ce sujet ?

- Ce serait l'équivalent d'un conte de fées pour sorciers, et il n'a pas l'air d'y croire, mais j'ai l'impression que ça se tient malgré tout, » déclara Harry avant de raconter ce que Draco lui avait dit concernant cette fumée blanche, en insistant particulièrement sur les âmes sœurs et les guides spirituels. Hermione l'écouta sans l'interrompre, puis elle soupira doucement, en prenant la parole.

« Harry, je sais que tu aimerais vraiment y croire, parce que quelque chose me dit que ça ne te dérangerait pas d'être l'âme sœur de Draco, mais je pense qu'il a raison, c'est une histoire qu'on conte aux petits enfants pour les endormir. La théorie que j'ai lue semble plus réaliste. Elle a été élaborée par des sorciers au sang mêlé, et je pense que c'est pour cela que Narcissa Malfoy l'a rejetée, préférant se raccrocher à des histoires ancestrales, inventées par des sorciers pure souche.

- Alors qu'est ce que ça veut dire selon toi ?

- Selon les auteurs, il s'agirait d'un transfert d'énergie empathique, d'un sorcier puissant à un autre, de puissance égale ou alors très légèrement inférieure. Pour faire bref, disons qu'un sorcier soit momentanément diminué physiquement ou moralement, l'autre sorcier affectivement très attaché au premier le ressent grandement et lui offre un peu de sa force pour l'aider à tenir. C'est quelque chose de rarissime, qu'on n'avait pas vu depuis des siècles.

- Ce serait pour ça que Draco a fait de la magie sans baguette tout à l'heure, il l'a puisé dans ma magie, étant donné que lui n'en fait pas. Ça se tient, même si je préfère la version de Draco. Je suis persuadé que nous sommes des âmes sœurs, il faut juste qu'il y croie aussi. Je me demande comment cela se fait que Karim ait pu la voir cette lumière blanche.

- Il l'a vue ? Je pense que ça vient du fait que tout cela ne soit qu'un transfert d'énergie magique. La magie n'est pas invisible à l'œil des Moldus, rappelle toi le scandale lorsque Ron et toi vous vous êtes baladés dans le ciel avec la voiture d'Arthur ! C'est pour cela que les sorciers côtoient les Moldus de manière peu assidue, pour éviter que le monde magique soit dévoilé au grand jour. Draco, en vivant avec ses amis Moldus et les intégrant comme étant des membres de sa famille a pris des risques, le premier étant qu'ils découvrent l'existence de la magie. Karim est très croyant, et quand il voit une manifestation surnaturelle, il ne cherche pas d'explication rationnelle, il prend le phénomène pour ce qu'il est. Quelque chose qui le dépasse. Sincèrement Harry, je ne pense pas que Karim soit un guide spirituel pour Draco. Il est son âme sœur dans la mesure où ils ne peuvent se séparer l'un de l'autre sans se sentir physiquement affaiblis. Arrête de tirer sur ta clope comme un malade, je ne parle pas d'amour entre eux, en tout cas pas d'amour avec mariage et bébé à la clé. Je parle de fraternité, Harry. Je crois que Draco est son propre guide spirituel, et c'est pour ça qu'il part dans tous les sens parfois. Réponds moi franchement, tu n'as jamais cessé d'aimer Draco n'est ce pas ?

- Je me rends compte que j'ai toujours été fou de lui, oui. J'aimais Ginny, mais je l'aimais mal, parce que Draco était toujours le centre de mon univers, même si je me refusais à penser à lui. Ça doit être pour cela que le transfert d'énergie est aussi aisé entre nous.

- C'est tout à fait possible. Oh mon Dieu ! Mais c'est quoi cette pestilence ? Hurla Hermione si fort que Harry dû éloigner le téléphone de son oreille. Je n'y crois pas, Harry ! Ils ont créé la senteur « vestiaires après le match » et je t'assure que ça sent mauvais comme jamais ! Je suis un médecin réputé, et ultra compétente, je ne devrais pas avoir à trimbaler des odeurs infectes avec moi parce que ça s'imprègne dans les cheveux et qu'il va me falloir encore une semaine de douches intensives pour m'en débarrasser. Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas épousé ?

- Parce que tu adores ça. Tu adores te plaindre du bordel que font Lee et Fred, tu adores leurs feux d'artifices puants, et pour rien au monde tu ne voudrais changer ça. Je te laisse te débrouiller avec eux, je vais aller me laver, tu m'as dégoûté avec ces histoires de vestiaires de Quidditch.

- Comme si ça te dérangerait de faire l'amour à Draco dans un vestiaire puant ! Même s'il transpirait comme un bœuf et que ses pieds étaient recouverts de mycoses malodorantes, tu aurais envie de lui !

- Faut pas pousser quand même ! C'est Draco Malfoy, pas Milicent Bulstrode ! Draco ne pue jamais, je te jure ! C'est hallucinant.

- Oui, ou alors ton nez se bouche miraculeusement quand il est près de toi. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me rappelles cette boule puante ambulante de Bulstrode ? Harry, je vais me doucher aussi parce que là, rien que de penser à elle, ça me pique le nez ! »

Harry éclata de rire et il raccrocha. Il prit le temps de fumer une dernière cigarette, appréciant pleinement le calme qui régnait dans le grand hall. La pluie s'était calmée et Harry se mit à rêver de soleil, de plage de sable fin, de tranquillité, loin de l'agitation qui allait entourer le procès. Il avait envie de s'occuper de Draco et de le protéger encore un peu, de le voir sourire avant d'avoir à lui annoncer cette nouvelle épreuve qui l'attendait dès son retour à Londres.

Il téléphona ensuite à Sirius pour lui exprimer tout son soutien, même s'il était seulement cinq heures du matin et que son parrain dormait à poings fermés. Puis, il monta dans la suite pour essayer de dormir. Il tourna une heure, avant de s'endormir, rêvant d'un procès qu'il avait déjà vu, où la victime n'était pas sur le banc de la partie civile, parce que tout le monde la croyait morte. Il se réveilla à deux heures de l'après midi, plus fatigué qu'en se couchant, les yeux rouges, et il somnola encore une heure avant de décider de se relever pour prendre une douche fraîche, laissant les effluves de menthol balayer sa nuit éreintante. Ses idées se firent plus claires, et son ressenti moins violent.

Il commanda un déjeuner pantagruélique et il frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il l'ouvrit timidement et il s'approcha du lit où Draco dormait sur le ventre, la tête tournée sur le côté, les lèvres entrouvertes, la couverture le recouvrant jusqu'au milieu du dos. Harry s'assit à côté de lui et il caressa tendrement son front et ses cheveux blonds qui glissaient entre ses doigts comme des fils de satin. Harry aurait pu accomplir ce geste pendant des heures : juste rester là, assis près de lui à passer sa main dans ses cheveux et à s'aveugler de la sérénité qu'il lisait sur le visage du médicomage. Il semblait tellement calme, en sécurité dans un monde onirique où Crabbe, Goyle ou Zabini étaient d'illustres inconnus. Harry se pencha et il embrassa légèrement son front, provocant un soupir d'aise de la part de Draco. Le brun l'appela à voix basse, tout en continuant sa caresse.

Draco grogna un peu et il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Harry massa son cuir chevelu puis, comme Draco grognait encore, il arrêta. Aussitôt, le blond émit un petit gémissement de protestation et il montra l'arrière de son crâne avec un doigt, intimant ainsi l'ordre à Harry de poursuivre. Le Survivant émit un petit rire amusé et il recommença à masser Draco en se sentant littéralement fondre pour son côté gamin mal luné. Au bout de quelques minutes, Draco se retourna, l'air totalement relaxé, il prit appuis sur ses coudes, et il grommela en faisant une moue boudeuse pour rester fidèle à son image de geignard.

« Quelle heure est-il ?

- Trois heures et demie de l'après midi, répondit Harry.

- Quoi ! Non non non ! Je suis en désintox ici, ironisa Draco, j'ai besoin de sommeil. Pourquoi tu me réveilles si tôt espèce de sale fouineur, voleur de cahier bleu ?

- Parce qu'il est tard, espèce de sale sniffeur de cocaïne. Allez debout !

- Encore cinq minutes, plaida Draco en se couchant sur le dos et en mettant son oreiller sur sa tête.

- Putain, t'es pas facile au réveil toi, plaisanta Harry.

- Vocabulaire, Potter. »

Harry fit un sourire éclatant. Depuis que Draco était revenu, il avait tendance à dire beaucoup plus de gros mots, juste pour avoir le plaisir d'entendre ce fameux « vocabulaire, Potter. » Il arracha l'oreiller des mains de Draco, qui poussa un gémissement agacé. Harry le prit par le bras et il le tira hors du lit. Le médicomage soupira mais il ne se débattit pas. Il suivit Harry dans le salon et il s'assit sur le dossier de la chaise, les pieds posés sur le siège, provocant un autre rire amusé chez le Survivant. Draco daigna enfin ouvrir vraiment les yeux et il lança à Harry un regard interrogateur.

« Jamais tu ne poseras ton joli petit cul sur une chaise, expliqua Harry. Je trouve ça drôle.

- Tu aimes mes fesses ? Questionna Draco d'un air étonné.

- Je les adore, je les vénère, répondit Harry en faisant mine de mordre Draco. Cependant je les aimerais encore plus si tu voulais bien manger et te remplumer ! Mais avant, ça me ferait très plaisir si tu avais l'obligeance d'aller t'habiller, parce que tu es à moitié nu. »

Draco baissa les yeux et, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était seulement vêtu d'un boxer, il rougit, se leva d'un bond, manquant de tomber de la chaise qui partit vers l'arrière. Harry eut juste le temps de le rattraper. Draco l'observa longuement et il sembla à Harry que sa respiration était bloquée dans ses poumons.

« Merci, mon héros, dit enfin Draco d'une voix morne en partant vers la salle de bains. Excuse moi de t'avoir dégoûté en me présentant à moitié nu devant toi. »

Il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte lorsque Harry l'arrêta et le retourna vivement, une main derrière sa nuque pour rapprocher leurs deux visages.

« Tu plaisantes ? Interrogea Harry, incrédule. Tu penses vraiment que ton corps me dégoûte ?

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Draco en fermant les yeux et en tournant légèrement la tête. En tout cas, moi, il me dégoûte. Je suis trop maigre.

- Draco, regarde moi, » exigea Harry en obtenant ce qu'il voulait dans la mesure où le blond ouvrit les yeux en soupirant. L'Auror caressa sa nuque tout en déposant de légers baisers le long de l'os saillant de sa mâchoire droite. Il recula ensuite, juste assez pour contempler le trouble dans le regard du blond. « Ton corps n'a rien d'écoeurant. Par contre, je t'avoue que ta maigreur me fait mal, pas parce que j'ai pitié de toi, mais parce que je déteste te voir t'abîmer de la sorte. Moins tu manges, plus tu détestes ton corps, et tu continues quand même à t'affamer, ça n'est pas logique. En tout cas, ça ne suit pas ma logique Poterienne de gentil petit Saint en chef et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai lu une partie de ton journal. Je te présente encore une fois mes excuses.

- Je ne peux pas te pardonner, chuchota Draco d'une voix à peine audible en collant malgré tout son front contre celui de Harry. Mais je dois faire mon mea culpa, Harry, parce que je t'ai accusé de tout et n'importe quoi hier soir alors que je sais pertinemment que tu n'étais pas responsable de moi. Je crois qu'en rejetant la faute sur toi, ça m'aidait à me sentir moins coupable.

- Coupable de quoi, Draco ? Demanda Harry en osant à peine respirer de peur de briser cet instant à la fois fragile et intime. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Et même si tu t'étais baladé nu avec un panneau « prenez moi » punaisé dans le dos, tu as dit non et à partir de là, ils n'avaient pas le droit de te toucher.

- Je ne veux plus parler de cette histoire, je veux juste faire comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé, » déclara Draco en reculant pour entrer dans la salle de bains et verrouiller la porte derrière lui, laissant Harry contempler la porte fermée en soupirant.

« Et pourtant, c'est arrivé, tu ne peux pas le nier, dit-il doucement pour ne pas être entendu. Dire que tu vas être obligé de revivre ton calvaire devant la Commission. »

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Draco sortit, laissant flotter derrière lui l'odeur agréable de son gel douche aux senteurs marines. Il traversa le grand salon à la hâte pour s'enfermer dans la chambre et s'habiller. Harry eut à peine le temps de constater qu'il était livide, et il mit cela sur le compte d'un malaise identique à celui de la veille. Draco revint quelques minutes plus tard, en jean et pull noirs, son sac de voyage à la main. Il fit un grand sourire amusé à Harry et il retourna la chaise avant de s'asseoir, et de s'accouder avec nonchalance sur le dossier. Harry pouffa, en se disant qu'au moins, Draco était assis presque normalement sur sa chaise. Harry lui servit deux toasts à la marmelade d'orange, un jus de pamplemousse et une tranche d'ananas, le petit déjeuner préféré de Draco lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. L'ancien Serpentard fixa longuement la table, un mince sourire aux coins de ses lèvres sensuelles.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je prenais au petit déjeuner ? Questionna-t-il en essayant de ne pas montrer son trouble.

- Tu serais étonné de voir tout ce dont je me rappelle, répondit Harry en se versant un café d'une main, tout en portant un toast beurré dans sa bouche de l'autre.

- Je vois que tu as effacé mes frasques d'hier soir, constata Draco pour changer de sujet.

- J'ai juste lancé un sortilège de nettoyage, expliqua Harry avant de montrer le sac de Draco. Tu vas où ?

- Nous rentrons à Londres, non ? Interrogea-t-il en mettant dans sa bouche un minuscule morceau de toast qu'il mâcha longuement avant d'avaler. Ce séjour est un fiasco. Nous passons notre temps à nous sauter à la gorge et, franchement, après le coup que tu m'as fait, je n'ai plus très envie de partager la suite nuptiale avec toi.

- Tu n'as jamais eu envie de partager la suite nuptiale avec moi, rectifia Harry en lui mettant un morceau d'ananas dans la bouche.

- Ça, Harry, tu n'en sais rien. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie d'être dans ma tête, mais tu n'y es pas, accepte le. A quelle heure veux tu partir ?

- Avant cela, je voudrais qu'on passe la journée dans un lieu que j'affectionne particulièrement. J'ai envie de partager cet endroit, qui est un peu mon jardin secret, avec toi.

- Il est inutile de me faire part de tous tes secrets, ça ne changera rien à la situation actuelle, constata Draco avec un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

- S'il te plait, » dit Harry d'une voix posée, engageante mais en rien suppliante qui plu assez à Draco, lequel hocha la tête.

Il ne posa pas de questions lorsque, après qu'il ait fini de picorer quelques morceaux de toast, Harry le conduisit dans la salle de bains pour prendre leurs affaires de toilette qu'il fourra dans un sac à dos. Ils sortirent tous deux sous un ciel bas, gris et menaçant. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et, au bout d'une dizaine de kilomètres parcourus dans le silence le plus total, Harry s'arrêta sur un petit sentier perdu dans la forêt. Il se pencha vers Draco pour prendre une lampe de poche dans la boite à gants, puis, sur un simple mouvement de la main, il fit de l'accessoire un portoloin. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Draco et, a cet instant, tout ce qu'il vit fut le visage glacial du blond et cette veine qui battait étrangement vite à la base de son cou.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu…Tu viens de fabriquer un portoloin en moins de 10 secondes, et sans baguette, » répondit Draco en livrant une lutte intérieure acharnée pour ne pas laisser transparaître son admiration. Il savait que Harry était le sorcier le plus puissant de ces trois derniers siècles, mais il avait du mal à se figurer quelle était l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. « On m'a toujours dit que j'étais un puissant sorcier, mais il me faut une baguette et un bon quart d'heure pour y arriver.

- C'est toujours plus rapide que le commun des sorciers à qui il faut une heure, constata Harry. Pour ma part, je suis incapable de sauver des vies en récitant des formules en Araméen, contrairement à toi. Chacun ses points forts Draco, mais sache que tu es un des sorciers les plus doués que j'ai pu rencontrer.

- Tu dis ça parce que j'ai un joli petit cul, plaisanta Draco.

- Je suis démasqué, ironisa Harry. Maintenant, beau blond, pose ta main sur la lampe. »

Draco haussa un sourcil en guise d'interrogation mais, comme Harry semblait déterminé à garder le silence sur leur destination, il agrippa le Portoloin en soupirant. Aussitôt, son estomac protesta, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyageait de cette manière, et tout se mit à tourner autour de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, il reprenait ses esprits dans une petite ruelle déserte, sa main emprisonnée dans celle de Harry.

La première chose qui le frappa, fut la chaleur.

« Où sommes nous ? Demanda-t-il en s'étirant gracieusement, comme s'il avait fait un long voyage en voiture.

- Sous le soleil de Floride, dit enfin Harry. Nous avons de la chance, il paraît qu'il a fait un temps déplorable et que la chaleur est réapparue seulement lundi. Tu es déjà venu aux Etats-Unis ?

- Une fois seulement, à Boston. Mon père n'aimait pas trop ce pays. Depuis quand viens tu ici ?

- Depuis quatre ans, répondit Harry en baissant les yeux. Je…J'ai trouvé ici mon jardin secret, l'endroit où je peux réfléchir et me ressourcer en toute quiétude. Ici, pas de Harry Potter Survivant devant l'éternel.

- N'importe quel sorcier dans le monde connaît ton visage, ce qui signifie que tu traînes chez les moldus ! Toi aussi tu as trouvé ta perle rare américaine ?

- Je croyais que Karim était franco-marocain.

- Je parlais de Jared, précisa Draco en souriant. Tu sais bien qu'il est américain. Harry, je ne veux pas que tu me conduises dans ton coin secret parce que tu te sens coupable…

- Je m'en veux d'avoir lu ton journal, oui, coupa Harry. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que ce que j'ai lu m'a vraiment aidé à te comprendre alors c'est un mal pour un bien. Je veux partager cet endroit avec toi parce que je…parce que tu es quelqu'un de spécial. » Il toussota nerveusement en se passant la main dans les cheveux avant de prendre Draco par la taille pour le faire sortir de la ruelle. « Allons d'abord acheter des vêtements plus appropriés au climat. »

Draco se laissa guider dans la rue commerçante de ce qu'il identifia comme une petite ville en bordure de l'océan. Il fut immédiatement séduit par les palmiers qui longeaient la route, l'odeur d'huile solaire qui emplissait l'air, portée par le vent chaud. Il sourit largement en voyant les regards des gens, surpris face à ces deux hommes vêtus de gros pull-overs. Harry entra dans une boutique qui avait le bon goût de présenter des articles décontractés et d'autres, plus élégants, en expliquant que c'était là qu'il faisait une grande partie de son shopping d'été. Draco détestait les endroits où les vendeurs se jetaient sur lui dès son entrée dans la pièce et il fut soulagé de constater qu'ici, ce comportement n'était pas de rigueur. Il opta pour un pantalon noir et une chemise sans manches marron mais Harry lui fit remarquer qu'il allait avoir chaud avec ces couleurs sombres. Après une dispute et bonne et due forme, ils parvinrent, sans savoir vraiment comment, à se mettre d'accord sur le fait que chacun choisirait les habits de l'autre. Draco fut tenté d'affubler Harry d'un short et d'une chemise hawaiienne aux couleurs criardes, mais il se ravisa, sachant pertinemment que le brun se vengerait rapidement. Il sélectionna donc un pantacourt en toile blanc et un tee-shirt vert sans manches, et lorsque Harry sortit de la cabine d'essayage en faisant une moue dubitative, Draco dû retenir un sifflement d'approbation tant l'Auror était mis en valeur par la tenue. Le tee-shirt faisait agréablement ressortir ses bras hâlés, musclés à la perfection et le pantacourt montrait sans exhiber les courbes sensuelles de ses mollets athlétiques.

« J'ai l'air tout droit sorti d'un vidéo clip de groove, grommela Harry en s'ébouriffant les cheveux alors que Draco lui choisissait une paire de lunettes noires. Si je sors comme ça, on va m'appeler Justin Timberpotter ! »

Draco s'arrêta net, observa Harry d'un air effaré, puis il éclata d'un rire discret, réchauffant instantanément le cœur du brun.

« N'essaie jamais de monter un spectacle comique avec ce genre de répliques, conseilla Draco en le poussant gentiment. Tu es vraiment très bien, je t'assure que tu vas faire des ravages fringué de la sorte.

- Est-ce une façon détournée de me dire que j'ai mes chances avec toi ? Demanda Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Tout à fait.

- Et ai-je une chance de te garder dans la durée, sans personne d'autre avec toi ?

- Aucune, » répondit Draco très sérieusement avant de se détourner pour regarder les pantalons.

Harry poussa un soupir résigné et il mit dans les mains de Draco la tenue qu'il avait choisie pour lui, composée d'un large pantalon de lin blanc et d'une longue chemise beige à manches courtes. Draco regarda le choix de Harry d'un air perplexe.

« Je vais ressembler à vieux mac si je porte ça.

- Mais non, c'est la mode et ça ira sûrement très bien sur tes longues jambes. Ça te donnera l'air d'un top model évadé…

- De sa cure d'amincissement ? » Hasarda Draco en haussant un sourcil, carrément amusé.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et il lui ordonna de s'habiller. Pendant ce temps, il partit chercher, dans la boutique d'à côté, deux shorts de bain, des serviettes, de la crème solaire, et deux paires de chaussures d'été. Il retrouva Draco debout devant le grand miroir, observant son reflet d'un air plutôt satisfait. Il jouait avec une paire de lunettes de soleil pendant que le vendeur vantait sa beauté, motivé par l'idée de le voir payer les articles hors de prix qu'il portait. Harry retint son souffle quelques secondes avant de respirer à nouveau, admiratif. Le pantalon tombait parfaitement sur les jambes longilignes du blond, le faisant paraître encore plus grand. Harry prétendit ne pas voir qu'il glissait sur ses hanches trop fines.

Ils gardèrent leurs nouvelles tenues sur eux et ils sortirent pour jouir pleinement du soleil déjà haut dans le ciel alors qu'il était seulement dix heures du matin. Harry loua une voiture, jeta leurs affaires dans le coffre et il força Draco à mettre de la crème solaire sur son visage trop pâle. Ils dégustèrent ensuite une glace en se promenant sur la plage, et, alors que Draco appréciait le goût de la mangue glacée, Harry comptait les calories ingurgitées en se demandant combien de cornets il devrait faire avaler à Draco pour l'aider à reprendre du poids.

Enfin, Harry proposa d'aller visiter son « endroit spécial » et Draco hocha la tête. Ils se disputèrent encore dix minutes avant que Harry ne cède et laisse Draco conduire, décision qu'il regretta amèrement car, si Draco restait prudent en agglomération, il avait tendance à largement dépasser la vitesse autorisée hors de la ville. Le trajet dura une demie heure au cours de laquelle ils chantèrent les chansons qui passaient à la radio, et Harry découvrit une nouvelle manie qui le fit craquer pour Draco : lorsqu'il ne connaissait pas les paroles, il avait tendance à improviser des chansons sans queue ni tête. C'était une discipline hilarante qu'il avait développée au contact de Lana, la spécialiste du genre. Draco ne posa pas de questions lorsque Harry lui dit d'engager la voiture sur un chemin étroit, loin de toute civilisation. C'est lorsqu'il vit « The Eliott Ocean fundation » sur un panneau bringuebalant dans le vent qu'il arrêta le moteur. Il se tourna alors vers le brun qui sortit du véhicule sans répondre à sa question muette. Il prit le sac contenant leurs affaires de plage et il invita Draco à le suivre en lui prenant la main. Ils entrèrent par un portail usé par la salinité de l'océan trop proche et ils marchèrent jusqu'à une grande plage qui n'avait rien de touristique. Ici, l'océan avait gardé son côté sauvage, et cela plut à Draco, même si le bâtiment qui longeait la forêt n'avait rien de la case de Robinson Crusoé. Même si la bâtisse était moderne et qu'elle n'était pas exagérément grande, elle avait tout d'un institut de recherches océanographiques.

« J'ai découvert cet endroit il y a quatre ans, raconta Harry en avançant vers la plage. Je donnais pas mal d'argent à cette fondation qui s'emploie entre autre à sauver les dauphins blessés et à les soigner, ce qui demande énormément de temps. Ici, sur ta droite, tu peux voir le bassin où se trouve Ophelia, un jeune dauphin qui a été sauvé de justesse il y a un an. Il est important de laisser ces mammifères dans leur milieu naturel alors la fondation les soigne dans le bâtiment, puis elle les rend à l'océan, pour les rééduquer à la vie telle qu'ils la connaîtront en quittant cet endroit. Il y a juste quelques clôtures pour les empêcher de quitter les lieux tant qu'ils ne sont pas totalement remis de leurs blessures. Ophélia a besoin de temps pour retrouver ses réflexes naturels, car pour le moment, elle est trop habituée aux hommes, ça pourrait être dangereux pour elle plus tard. Ici, je me ressource, je prends conscience de ma taille face à l'océan. Ces dauphins m'aident à faire le vide en moi et à repartir d'un bon pied.

- Je comprends, mais comment es-tu passé du gentil mécène à celui qui vient se ressourcer ici ?

- Un jour, la fondation a organisé une soirée pour remercier ses donateurs et je me suis lié d'amitié avec Lydia et Ryan, qui travaillent ici. Depuis, je viens régulièrement.

- Comment peut-on faire le vide en regardant des poissons ? S'interrogea tout haut Draco.

- Ce ne sont pas de simples poissons ! S'insurgea Harry en lançant un regard noir à Draco qui lui répondit par un grand sourire goguenard.

- C'est ce petit black ? Ryan ? » Interrogea Draco en faisant un mouvement du menton en direction du jeune homme qui sortait du matériel de mesure de l'eau, accroupi sur un grand ponton. Comme s'il avait deviné qu'on parlait de lui, il leva la tête, un sourire radieux sur son doux visage d'ébène, et il leur fit signe de le rejoindre.

« Lui c'est Tevin, expliqua Harry. Fais gaffe, il drague tout ce qui bouge.

- Comme si j'allais m'en plaindre. »

Harry hésita entre rire et lui mettre son poing dans la figure, alors il préféra reporter son attention sur Tevin qui parcourait du regard le corps de Draco d'un air appréciateur. Il avait déjà essayé de séduire Harry, et chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il lui demandait s'il était certain d'être hétérosexuel, mais aujourd'hui, il semblait avoir décidé de s'intéresser uniquement au blond.

« Harry, pour une fois que tu viens accompagné, c'est avec de la marchandise de premier choix, déclara Tevin en défiant clairement Draco de réagir à la remarque.

- Je vois que les dauphins ne sont pas les seuls animaux de la fondation et visiblement, c'est la période de reproduction, » répliqua froidement Draco.

Tevin éclata d'un rire sonore et il prit délicatement le bras de Draco dans sa grosse main.

« Alors lui, je l'aime déjà, dit-il en serrant Draco contre lui. Vous passez la journée avec nous ? Et ce soir, j'espère que vous resterez. On fait un barbecue avec des amis. Tu en connais la moitié et ils t'adorent, Harry. Ça marche comme ça, vous restez ?

- Si Draco est d'accord, répondit Harry en sentant la jalousie lui vriller les entrailles. J'espère que Luke sera là aussi.

- Bien entendu ! S'exclama Tevin en saisissant la remarque et en se tournant vers Draco. Ce que Harry veut faire dire, c'est que j'ai un petit ami. Luke. Nous sommes ensemble depuis sept ans…Mais nous sommes un couple très libre.

- C'est ce qu'on verra ce soir, lança Draco en se dégageant de l'étreinte du jeune homme. Puis-je voir le dauphin ? On a fait pas mal de kilomètres pour ce gros poisson.

- Nous avons plusieurs dauphins dans des enclos différents, mais comme tu accompagnes Harry, je suppose qu'il s'agit d'Ophelia puisque c'est sa petite protégée. Elle était encore très jeune et presque morte quand on l'a récupérée dans des filets de pêche, et Harry s'est tout de suite pris d'affection pour elle.

- La défense des cas les plus désespérés, je te reconnais bien là, Harry.

- Ta gueule Draco.

- Surveille ton vocabulaire Potter.

- Vous savez que vous allez vraiment bien ensemble ? Demanda Tevin en souriant. Il faudrait que tu nous débauches cet hétéro presque marié. »

Draco détourna le regard et il se racla la gorge alors que Harry toussotait en reportant son attention sur l'homme châtain clair qui venait à leur rencontre. Harry présenta rapidement Ryan à Draco, espérant changer de sujet, mais Tevin revient à la charge et Harry dû lui annoncer que le mariage était annulé. Tevin ne sembla pas affecté par la nouvelle, contrairement à Ryan qui tenta de réconforter l'Auror.

« Je vais bien, expliqua Harry. J'ai juste été odieux avec elle. Je l'ai trompée.

- Avec moi, » précisa Draco avec détachement.

Si Ryan ne parût pas surpris, l'air ébahi de Tevin valait de l'or, et Harry dû se retenir de rire. Lorsque enfin ils parlèrent d'autre chose, Ryan proposa à Draco d'aller nager avec Ophelia. Le visage du blond s'illumina pendant une furtive seconde, puis il retrouva sa froideur habituelle. Tevin l'accompagna à l'intérieur pour qu'il enfile son caleçon de bain, puis ils revinrent sur le ponton. Ryan ne pu s'empêcher de laisser son regard s'attarder sur les côtes apparentes du médicomage avant de l'inviter à entrer dans l'eau.

« Ne t'occupes de rien, recommanda-t-il à Draco qui semblait aussi excité qu'un enfant à la veille de Noël. Laisse Ophelia venir à ta rencontre, c'est elle qui va vouloir jouer avec toi si elle est d'humeur. »

Draco hocha la tête et il se mit à nager tranquillement alors que Tevin se jetait à l'eau pour s'assurer qu'il ne risquait pas de se noyer. Assez rapidement, le dauphin s'approcha de Draco qui la caressa avec une émotion indéchiffrable sur le visage. Harry s'aperçut que les mains du blond tremblaient alors qu'elles s'attardaient sur la peau de l'animal.

« C'est impressionnant, murmura Draco à l'attention d'Ophelia. C'est génial. »

Debout, les bras croisés sur son torse, Harry se délectait de l'image d'un Draco complètement naturel. Il agissait comme s'il se sentait tout petit face au mammifère qui l'avait déjà adopté comme compagnon de jeu. Le sourire radieux de Draco était pour Harry, la huitième merveille du monde et il se prit à soupirer tristement. Il voulait rendre Draco aussi heureux, il voulait le voir rire plus souvent. Sans pouvoir lutter, il sentit sa gorge se nouer et, alors que le rire de Draco s'élevait dans les airs, des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux du brun. Il dû faire appel à tout son self control pour se retenir de pleurer. Selon lui, les instants de bonheur pur comme celui que vivait Draco en ce moment même étaient trop rares et cela l'attristait, tout simplement parce que Draco méritait d'être enfin en paix.

« C'est Lui, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Ryan en rompant le silence devenu pesant.

Harry ne quitta pas Draco des yeux alors qu'il hochait la tête.

« Comment l'as-tu deviné ?

- Parce qu'il y a quelques années, tu m'as raconté tout l'amour que tu avais pour un garçon qui n'avait pas survécu à une agression. Quand tu parlais de lui, ton regard était vivant, plein d'étoiles, et en même temps, voilé par la douleur. Je retrouve ça quand tu poses les yeux sur Draco. Jamais tu n'as eu cette étincelle quand tu parlais de ta fiancée. Je suis heureux qu'il ne soit pas mort, finalement. Je peux te poser une question ? Est-il malade ? Je veux dire, il est anormalement maigre…

- Non, pas vraiment. En fait, je ne sais pas comment qualifier ça. Il se défend d'être anorexique, mais il a des difficultés à manger, répondit Harry en regardant Draco disparaître sous l'eau, emporté par le dauphin. Tu m'as récemment dit qu'Ophelia était en période de réadaptation à l'océan et qu'elle ne devait pas avoir trop de contacts affectifs avec les humains. Pourquoi avoir proposé à Draco de nager avec elle ?

- Si ma copine apprend que j'ai laissé quelqu'un nager avec Ophelia alors que je lui dis non depuis des semaines, elle va ma plaquer sans autre forme de procès. Mais depuis quelques jours, Ophelia semble déprimée. Elle a envie qu'on vienne la voir plus souvent, comme lorsqu'elle était en convalescence, ce que nous nous refusons de faire car elle doit se détacher de nous pour repartir à la vie sauvage. Si nous l'entourons trop, elle va refuser de s'en aller. Draco est seulement de passage alors c'est différent. Elle avait besoin de lui autant qu'il avait besoin d'elle, je pense.

- Tu as eu raison de le faire descendre dans l'eau avec elle. Regarde le, ça fait dix ans que je le connais et je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux. Où est Lydia ?

- Elle est allée faire les courses pour ce soir avec son nouveau copain. Figure toi qu'elle sort avec un garde du corps complètement fou d'elle. Il s'appelle Rick. J'espère que vous resterez ce soir, tu pourras le voir. On s'est donné rendez vous à 18h, sur la plage qui se trouve à deux kilomètres de là pour avoir l'occasion de surfer un peu avant de manger.

- Oh non, pas ça. Tu sais bien que je suis lamentable sur une planche de surf.

- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois. Je vais bosser, on se voit tout à l'heure. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à vous servir de la plage pour…faire ce que vous voulez. » Lança Ryan en éclatant de rire sous le regard interdit de Harry.

Dès que son ami fut parti, Harry s'assit sur le ponton de bois, les pieds dans l'eau, et il profita un peu de la vision de Draco qui nageait avec le dauphin, avant de l'appeler. Le blond se hissa avec souplesse sur la plate forme, les cheveux en arrière, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps. Son visage semblait détendu, et le soleil avait déjà commencé à le faire un peu rougir, en particulier sur le nez et les joues. Harry le trouvait particulièrement irrésistible ainsi, surtout avec ce sourire resplendissant et ses yeux gris enflammés. Son enthousiasme face à Ophelia était attendrissant, car en ce moment, le médicomage responsable avait laissé place à un enfant surexcité. Il prit la serviette que Harry lui tendait et, une fois essuyé, il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les lisser tout en observant attentivement Harry.

« Merci, Harry, dit-il enfin.

- Merci à toi d'avoir accepté de venir, répondit Harry en résistant à l'envie de goûter le sel sur la peau de Draco.

- Tu vois, c'est ça la vraie magie, » déclara Draco en montrant l'océan d'un geste ample de la main.

Harry hocha la tête, et il fut ravi d'entendre que le blond avait faim après avoir passé une heure dans l'eau. Ils mangèrent dans un petit restaurant sur le littoral, et Harry fut satisfait de voir que son ami, même sans avoir terminé son assiette, avait quand même fait honneur à sa salade de soja, pamplemousse et crevettes. Jamais les deux hommes n'avaient passé autant de temps ensemble, jamais ils n'avaient partagé l'intimité d'un repas aux chandelles, sans se disputer, et cela sembla leur convenir. Draco le remercia encore et, chose étonnante, il déclara même que finalement, le fait que Harry ait lu son journal était un mal pour un bien. Il expliqua alors que, grâce à son passage dans la Fondation, il avait réalisé que Neville et lui avaient totalement oublié l'importance des plantes aquatiques dans leurs recherches et que peut être, ils découvriraient une potion efficace grâce au fait que Harry se soit senti tellement coupable qu'il avait conduit Draco vers l'océan. Harry se contenta d'écouter, en louant intérieurement les efforts que le Médicomage faisait pour trouver du positif dans le négatif. C'était assez surprenant de sa part.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent sur la plage de la fondation, à un kilomètre du bassin d'Ophelia, Harry se sentait à sa place. Il ne su pas lequel des deux prit la main de l'autre, mais toujours est-il qu'ils marchèrent en silence, main dans la main, attentifs à la musique des vagues s'échouant sur le sable et contre les rochers. Plus rien n'existait pour Harry, à part ce bruit récurant et cette main chaude dans la sienne, cette agréable odeur qui était celle de la peau de Draco, mêlée au sel de l'eau. Il respira profondément, les paupières closes, et c'est quand Draco cessa de marcher qu'il ouvrit les yeux, laissant vagabonder ses prunelles vertes sur le médicomage. Le regard de Draco était insondable, tout comme l'expression de son visage. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, le cœur de Harry manqua un battement.

« Harry, tout va bien ? Demanda Draco.

- Bien entendu, répondit Harry. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Il fait beau, je suis en vacances et un mec torride marche à côté de moi.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir, » lança Draco en soupirant d'un air excédé avant de lâcher la main de Harry pour ramasser un caillou et le jeter dans l'eau. « Puisque tu as lu mes pensées les plus intimes, je vais te faire part de ce que j'ai en tête en ce moment et ainsi, tu ne seras pas venu pour rien. Très honnêtement, Harry, tu sembles constamment préoccupé et je t'ai rarement vu t'amuser depuis mon retour. La plupart du temps, tu me regardes avec tellement de tristesse au fond des yeux, que ça me met mal à l'aise. Je sais que la guerre a fait des ravages et que personne n'en est sorti intact, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de faire la comparaison entre l'avant et l'après. Tu n'étais pas un modèle d'ouverture sur les autres, mais tu avais cette jovialité qui te rendait populaire. Je ne compte plus les fous rire entre Weasley et toi, mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas…Je te trouve tellement renfermé, taciturne et tes éclats de rire, je les compte sur les doigts d'une main. Alors je voudrais savoir. Est-ce un état général chez toi, ou est-ce un traitement de faveur que tu me réserves ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais il la referma presque aussitôt, à court de mots. Il n'avait pas conscience de s'être comporté différemment en présence de Draco, mais après tout, cela était possible, et il préféra éviter de nier sans arguments valables à opposer. Il ôta ses chaussures et s'avança un peu dans l'eau pour rafraîchir ses mollets et ses idées par la même occasion.

« Tu n'as rien à ajouter ? Questionna froidement Draco.

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Alors je vais parler. Tout ce que tu as dit hier soir était vrai ?

- Vois tu, Draco, la différence majeure entre toi et moi, c'est que quand tu es énervé, tu as la qualité ou le défaut, je ne sais pas, de taper où ça fait mal, tant pis si tes propos sont mensongers. Tu as toujours été comme ça. Moi, c'est l'inverse. Quand je suis bouleversé, j'ai la fâcheuse tendance de dire ce que je pense et de penser ce que dis. Je n'ai jamais su me contrôler et ça m'ennuie. Alors oui, tout ce que j'ai pu sortir hier était vrai. Quel est le problème ?

- Je crois que ton comportement change quand tu es en ma présence, et ça me dérange. Tu agis comme tous ces sorciers qui me regardent en se passant dans leurs têtes, un film qu'ils n'ont pourtant jamais vu. Prends cette journée en exemple : je me suis vraiment amusé, j'ai apprécié chaque minute, mais toi, tu as passé ton temps à avoir mal quand tu posais les yeux sur moi. Tu es tellement persuadé que je souffre constamment, que chaque minute qui passe, j'ai en tête l'agression, que ça me plonge malgré moi dans des souvenirs blessants. C'est fou. Qu'est ce que ça va bien pouvoir t'apporter d'en savoir plus à ce sujet ? Et qu'est ce que ça m'apportera de t'en dire plus ? Rien. J'en ai marre, Harry. Je veux que tu comprennes bien ce que je vais dire, parce que je suis fatigué de me répéter. Je. Vais. Bien. Alors arrête de te pourrir la vie à cause de ce qui m'est arrivé. C'est MOI qui ai enduré ça, pas toi. Contente toi d'être heureux de ne jamais avoir connu une telle expérience, et entre toi dans le crâne, une bonne fois pour toutes, que ce qui est arrivé est un simple épisode de ma vie. Ça ne régit pas ma vie.

- Vraiment ? Interrogea Harry d'une voix calme mais tremblante. Alors explique moi pourquoi tu refuses systématiquement de parler du viol. Pourquoi tu n'arrives même pas à PRONONCER le mot « viol » et que ta vie sentimentale est un tel fiasco ? Tu sors avec des mecs qui te mangent dans la main, qui t'aiment à en crever, et tu les repousses. Tu passes ton temps à te moquer de ce qu'ils ressentent, et tu n'as aucune considération pour eux. Tu te shootes à la cocaïne, tu ne manges pas, tu te fais sucer par un inconnu dans une cuisine, et tu reçois le poing de ton mec numéro jenesaispascombien dans la figure. Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'ai vu sur ton visage quand Olivier a frappé ? Et quand tu as massacré Sirius et Karim avec tes mots ? J'ai vu « mission accomplie » s'afficher. Tu veux tout gâcher, tu fuis l'amour et l'intimité comme la peste. En faisant cela, tu te fais du mal, alors ne viens pas me dire que tu vas bien, parce que tu es incroyablement seul, Draco.

- Je n'ai jamais été amoureux, alors comment veux tu qu'une chose que je ne connais pas puisse me faire mal ou me manquer ?

- Ce sont des conneries ! Avant de faire l'amour avec toi, ton corps me manquait, et pourtant, je ne l'avais jamais touché.

- Je suis content de le savoir, lança Draco avec un désintérêt total. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu soies aussi hermétique à ce que je te raconte ! C'est quand même un monde que je soies obligé de te prouver que je me porte bien ! » Il ramassa un caillou qu'il envoya le plus loin possible dans l'eau, puis il respira lentement, profondément et il sentit son corps se détendre un peu. Il prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains et il le leva vers lui avant de continuer d'une voix douce. « Ce que tu as lu et ce que tu as vu ne reflètent que des instants plus ou moins difficiles, Harry. Mais entre deux moments tristes, je profite de chaque seconde et je m'amuse. J'aime vraiment ma vie. J'ai un travail que j'adore, et dans lequel j'excelle, des amis fantastiques et j'ai mes deux bras ainsi que mes deux jambes, je ne demande rien de plus. Bien entendu, mon retour à Londres m'a fait régresser. Mets toi à ma place. Tout le monde sait ce qui m'est arrivé, et tout le monde réagit comme toi en me voyant : on me plaint, on a des images de vi…d'agressions dans la tête et chaque mot que je dis est rattaché à cet évènement. Comment te sentirais tu si on te considérait comme une pauvre petite chose abîmée alors que tu es parvenu à donner un sens à ta vie et que tu ne penses plus qu'occasionnellement à cette histoire de vi…ol ? Je ne prétends pas qu'il n'y a pas de traumatisme, car je mentirais. Le traumatisme, il est là, bien présent en moi, et peut être certains de mes comportements ont-ils un lien direct avec ce qui est arrivé. Mais TOUT ne trouve pas son explication dans l'agression. »

Il lâcha Harry et il alla s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sable. Le brun le rejoignit sans un mot et il s'installa en face de lui, attentif alors que Draco parlait en faisant distraitement couler une poignée de sable d'une main dans une autre, à la manière d'un sablier.

« Tu sais Harry, tu m'as vu mal suite à des évènements précis, ce n'est pas un état constant chez moi. Comme je te l'ai dit hier, je me suis trouvé nez à nez avec Zabini et un Détraqueur en l'espace d'une heure. Alors oui, ça m'a marqué, mais me shooter à la cocaïne n'a rien d'habituel. Ça l'a été il y a quelques années, mais c'est bien fini. Tu m'as vu dans des moments difficiles et cela n'est pas assez pour déclarer que je souffre tout le temps. Toi tu souffres tout le temps, ou du moins, à chaque fois que tu me vois. Je n'ai pas mal quand je ne mange pas, je ne ressens plus rien. Je n'ai pas mal quand mes relations amoureuses tombent à l'eau, ou quand je fais l'amour. Et je n'ai certainement pas mal quand je prends de la cocaïne, même si le retour à la réalité est parfois douloureux. Dans vingt ans, plus personne ne pensera à tout ça, et tu verras, tu t'en voudras d'avoir perdu ton temps à vouloir me sauver alors que je n'en ai pas besoin. Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à relativiser, parce que cette histoire tourne au masochisme mental chez toi. Je vais bien, je suis content d'être en vie et je compte bien le rester très longtemps. Pendant une heure, j'ai connu l'innommable mais ça n'a duré qu'une heure, Harry. D'autres vivent des douleurs bien plus grandes et bien plus longues sur la durée.

- Je ne veux pas entendre ce genre de choses. Ça n'a pas duré qu'une heure, parce que ça continue, pour toi comme pour moi et tu le sais parfaitement, expliqua Harry en se passant la main dans les cheveux. On ne tend pas les lèvres à un Détraqueur quand on se porte comme un charme. Alors oui, peut être que dans vingt ans, plus personne n'y pensera, mais aujourd'hui, quatre ans après, ce souvenir est toujours aussi douloureux. Je revois ton visage…Le sang sur tes jambes…C'est une torture. Je n'y peux rien, c'est certainement dû à ton retour récent. Ça m'a hanté pendant trois ans et j'allais mieux quand tu es revenu…Merlin, comme je suis heureux que tu soies revenu, même si j'ai des difficultés à ne pas te suivre partout pour te protéger. »

Draco le gratifia d'un sourire plein de tendresse et il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de protection. Mon pire ennemi, c'est moi, et ça l'a toujours été. Tu sais, quand j'étais gamin, j'avais pris l'habitude de ne pas manger quand mes parents me contrariaient. Ça n'a rien de nouveau, j'ai toujours eu cette tendance à ne rien pouvoir avaler à certains moments. Ça n'a rien à voir avec Zabini et sa bande de porcs.

- J'ai du mal à croire que tu ailles aussi bien que tu le prétends, lança Harry en se rapprochant dangereusement de Draco.

- En tout cas, je ne vais pas aussi mal que tu le penses, répondit le blond d'une voix rauque. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton sourire à cause de moi alors relativise, s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me sauves.

- Mais moi, j'ai peut être besoin que tu me sauves, » murmura Harry en le regrettant aussitôt.

Il ferma les yeux et il s'enivra de la présence presque toxique du blond. Il sentit son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, puis sa bouche sur la sienne. Merlin, qu'il aimait la façon que Draco avait de l'embrasser ! Mais il ouvrit quand même les paupières et, au prix d'un combat acharné contre lui-même, il repoussa Draco qui afficha clairement sa stupeur de ne pas voir Harry succomber.

« Tu es beaucoup trop sûr de toi sur ce coup là, Draco, constata Harry en caressant sa joue.

- Je pensais que je te plaisais…

- Tu me plais. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point, mais tu sais très bien ce que veux. Je ne me contenterai pas des miettes que tu me donneras. Je veux tout. Je nous veux toi et moi, sans tes mecs à côté. Je souhaite une relation monogame et rien d'autre. Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt à me donner ça mais ne t'en fais pas, je survivrai. Allez viens, on va se baigner. »

Sans attendre la réponse, il se releva et il tendit la main à Draco qui l'ignora et qui se mit debout sans aide.

« Ton orgueil est charmant, » lança Harry en se déshabillant.

Draco haussa les épaules et il se mit en caleçon de bain avant de rejoindre Harry dans l'eau. Ils nagèrent longtemps, Draco s'épuisant à la tâche, puis ils se mirent à se faire couler, comme des enfants. Entre les rires et les cris, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment à sa place avec Draco. Il lui semblait que cette conversation lui avait ôté un poids immense et il savait que c'était exactement ce qu'avait voulu faire Draco. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le médicomage avait souhaité alléger sa peine, surtout après l'avoir surpris en train de lire son journal intime. Il pensa une fois de plus à la théorie de Draco quant à cette fumée blanche et il se demanda si Hermione n'avait pas tort. Après tout, s'ils étaient effectivement des âmes sœurs, Draco le sentirait aussi et cela expliquerait pourquoi il n'avait pas encore coupé les ponts avec Harry, malgré la trahison.

_« Dans tes rêves, Harry, » _murmura une petite voix en lui.

Il préféra reléguer ces pensées dans un coin de sa tête et se concentrer sur Draco qui prenait le soleil, allongé sur le dos, son corps perpendiculaire à celui de Harry, la tête sur le torse de l'Auror.

C'est lorsqu'ils entendirent des cris un peu plus loin qu'ils comprirent que les amis de Harry étaient arrivés. Tous deux se levèrent et Harry pouffa en voyant que le corps de Draco avait rosi au soleil.

« C'est très joli, cette teinte de crevette en vacances, lança Harry alors que Draco se plaignait.

- Oui, bon ! Ça va bronzer dans deux jours, mais en attendant, je t'interdis de faire la moindre plaisanterie sur mon teint !

- Oh, mais c'est qu'il est devenu tout rose notre beau gosse ! S'écria alors Tevin en le voyant arriver. Tu as bien profité du soleil mon écrevisse d'amour ?

- Tev', fous lui la paix, tu vois bien qu'il ne te supporte pas, lança un petit rouquin avec un sourire charmeur. Je suis Luke, et je nie toute implication sentimentale avec ce bourrin. »

Harry éclata de rire et, lorsque Luke se mit à lui tourner autour, comme il le faisait souvent, il le laissa faire, juste pour montrer à Draco qu'il pouvait plaire à d'autres que lui. La réaction du blond fut immédiate, et il se mit à faire du charme à Tevin, ce qui eu pour effet de rendre Harry fou de jalousie. Il cessa de s'amuser avec Luke pour reporter son attention sur Draco.

Les amis de Harry étaient une dizaine, et très vite, ils se mirent dans l'eau avec leurs planches de surf. Lydia resta sur la plage avec Draco qui ne voulait absolument pas se ridiculiser. Il se contenta de regarder Harry, impressionné par la grâce de ses mouvements sur la planche. Il n'avait jamais imaginé l'ancien Gryffondor pratiquer un sport autre que le Quidditch et cela le fit sourire. Il aida ensuite Lydia à mettre en route le barbecue, étonné par la gentillesse et l'humour de la jeune femme. Très vite, ils sympathisèrent et ils se mirent à danser au son du lecteur cd portable de Luke.

Quant à lui, Harry passa un très agréable moment, relâchant la pression à une vitesse considérable et quand il revint sur la plage, il trouva les deux jeunes gens en train de singer les mouvements d'un boys band moldave que Draco avait en horreur. Aussitôt, Rick rejoignit sa compagne en se bouchant les oreilles et il la menaça de faire la grève des câlins si elle ne changeait pas immédiatement de musique. Ils décidèrent de laisser la radio pendant qu'ils mangeaient, ce qui valut quelques commentaires assez cinglants lorsque certaines chansons passaient. Visiblement, Draco était le seul à supporter le rap d'Eminem et il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa brochette de poulet lorsque Rick le qualifia de « gros bouffon sans talent. »

« Fais attention Rick, prévint Harry, Draco est un fin amateur de rap. C'est le premier à se lever quand retentissent les premières notes de « ice ice baby !»

- Bande de lémuriens, siffla Draco en décapsulant sa deuxième bière. Vous n'y connaissez rien en musique !

- Parce que pour toi, « ice ice baby » c'est de la musique ? Demanda la copine de Ryan en éclatant de rire.

- Je vous rappelle que c'est une musique de Queen au départ, alors mille fois oui, » rétorqua Draco en mettant tout le monde d'accord.

Harry était stupéfait par la manière dont ses amis avaient adopté Draco et, surtout, par la manière dont ce dernier se comportait. Il se montrait courtois, attentif, complètement délirant et son humour pince sans rire faisait l'unanimité. Le fait d'être entouré de personnes qui ne savaient rien de son histoire semblait le libérer totalement et Harry se prit à imaginer à quel point les soirées entre Draco et ses amis avaient pu être drôles. Il s'approcha plus près de Draco et il posa sa main sur sa cuisse, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi il faisait cela. Draco regarda longuement la main, puis le visage de Harry et il lui sourit, entourant de ses longs doigts ceux posés sur sa cuisse.

La soirée atteignit son apogée lorsque Ryan sortit sa guitare et que tous se mirent à chanter plus mal les uns que les autres. Puis ils chantèrent plus sérieusement, et Harry prit la guitare pour entamer les premiers accords de « Wonderwall » d'Oasis. Il jouait assez bien, constata Draco, et sa voix, sans être puissante, était juste, bien posée. Il but une gorgée de bière et laissa le vent jouer sur son visage apaisé. Il aimait ce vent marin, sa peau rendue collante par le sel, et ces gens qui laissaient tous leurs soucis de côté pour passer un bon moment ensemble. Il se sentait bien, et cela était dû en grande partie à la présence de l'Auror. Comment pouvait-il lui sourire alors que ce dernier avait eu une attitude inqualifiable la veille ?

Tout simplement parce que Harry Potter était le genre de personne qui souffrait encore plus que ses victimes lorsqu'il accomplissait ses méfaits et que pour cette raison, il était difficile de lui en vouloir.

Le beau regard vert se posa sur Draco et, comme s'il s'adressait seulement à lui, Harry chanta :

« There are many things that I'd like to say to you but I don't know how  
Maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all you're my wonderwall. »  
(Trad/ Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais te dire, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.  
Peut être pourras tu me sauver.  
Après tout, c'est toi ma protection.)

Sa voix était devenue plus rauque, un peu brisée par l'émotion et Draco détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il préféra ignorer Harry même lorsque Luke prit la guitare pour chanter une version très personnelle de « fastlove » de George Michael, le regard fixé sur Harry, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il avait envie de lui.

Ecoeuré, Draco laissa Tevin s'asseoir entre ses jambes et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Dès que Luke eut fini son tour de chant, Harry lui fit un sourire encourageant, ce qui fut suffisant pour le jeune rouquin qui se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser, sous les quolibets de ses amis.

« Mais pourquoi ça vire toujours à la partouze gay quand Luke et Tevin sont dans le coin ? » Gémit Ryan en se cachant les yeux.

Draco était sidéré. Pour la première fois, il était celui qui ne flirtait pas, et voir la langue de Luke pénétrer dans la bouche du Survivant lui fit un choc. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que ses doigts se crispaient sur les cuisses de Tevin. Pourtant, Harry était loin d'apprécier ce qui lui arrivait. Le baiser était baveux, brutal, et il ne pu s'empêcher de le comparer à la manière dont Draco embrassait : passionnée mais douce, un peu joueuse, humide mais jamais mouillée. La langue du blond savait faire trembler Harry, alors que celle de Luke le dégoûtait. Il répondit quand même au baiser pour faire bonne mesure et il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'était passée avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Aussitôt, Harry chercha Draco et son cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'était plus là. Tevin non plus.

« Où est Draco ? Demanda-t-il prestement.

- Je crois qu'il est malade, répondit Ryan. Lydia et Tevin l'ont conduit dans la Fondation.

- Et merde ! » S'exclama Harry en se mettant à courir en direction du bâtiment qu'il atteignit rapidement.

La chemise de Draco traînait sur le sol de l'entrée et Harry la ramassa avant de se diriger vers les toilettes d'où provenaient des sons parfaitement identifiables. Lydia se tenait contre le lavabo, un verre d'eau dans la main, regardant avec douleur le dos de Draco alors que Tevin était accroupi à côté de lui pour lui tenir les cheveux alors que celui-ci vomissait tout en essayant de repousser le delphinologue. Enfin, Draco se laissa choir sur les dalles glacées, le dos contre le mur. Malgré ses coups de soleil, il était d'une pâleur inquiétante.

« Ça va ma beauté ? Demanda Tevin en lui passant un linge mouillé sur le visage.

- Non, gémit Draco. Je crois que j'ai trop mangé aujourd'hui. J'ai trop bu aussi. Et pour couronner le tout, ces deux clowns se donnent en spectacle.

- Tu es dur avec Harry, déclara Lydia en lui tendant le verre d'eau. C'est la première fois que je le vois faire une chose pareille. D'habitude, c'est nous qui nous lançons dans de grandes démonstrations d'affection alors qu'il est seul. Il était sûrement jaloux du fait que ce connard de Tevin te tournait autour.

- Surveille ton vocabulaire Lydia !

- Oui, intervint Tevin. Arrête de m'insulter. Draco et Harry savent très bien que c'est un jeu. Si Luke était moins volage, je ne m'évertuerais pas à quémander de l'attention comme je le fais.

- Quitte le, conseilla Lydia. Tu mérites mieux que ce mec.

- Lydia a raison, lança Draco en se redressant soudainement de peur de vomir. Je suis comme Luke, et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne changera pas. Tu lui donnes tout ce qu'il veut, alors pourquoi ferait-il le moindre effort ? Les mecs comme nous prennent tout ce qu'il y a à prendre, et puis ils s'en vont. Ne te perds pas dans une relation qui ne te convient pas, dans laquelle tu perds ta personnalité. Je t'assure que dès que tu as ouvert la bouche, j'ai pensé que tu étais un crétin sûr de lui et plus dragueur que je ne le serais jamais, alors que c'est en fait tout le contraire. Je trouve dommage que tu masques ta sensibilité de cette manière, parce que c'est le genre de chose qui plaira certainement à quelqu'un qui vaut bien mieux que Luke.

- Mais ça fait trois ans qu'on est ensemble, Dray.

- Ne perds pas trois ans de plus, et ne m'appelles plus jamais Dray, dit Draco en s'apercevant enfin de la présence de Harry. Tenez, voilà Lèvres En Feu. Pour quelqu'un qui est blindé de principes, je te trouve tout sauf farouche.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ! Rappelle moi où était ta queue samedi soir ? Demanda Harry, excédé.

- Vocabulaire, Potter !

- Dis moi, au bout de combien de gros mots déclamés à la suite risque tu d'imploser ? »

Draco fut pris d'une nouvelle vague de nausée et il se pencha sur la cuvette des toilettes. Harry tira Tevin des WC et il s'installa à sa place pour tenir les cheveux de Draco.

« Je suis désolé Draco. Pour tout, murmura-t-il à son oreille lorsque les spasmes du blond cessèrent. Je t'ai gavé aujourd'hui, j'aurais dû y aller plus doucement.

- Arrête de toujours prendre tous les torts à ton compte, c'est agaçant.

- Ok, céda Harry en se tournant vers Tevin et Lydia. Je le ramène à l'hôtel, dites au revoir aux autres pour nous.

- Je veux rentrer à Londres, » marmonna Draco.

Harry l'aida à se relever et il lui remit sa chemise avant de monter dans la voiture. Draco dormit durant tout le trajet du retour, ne se rendant même pas compte que Harry les avait fait transplaner jusqu'en Angleterre. Il porta Draco dans sa berline où il mit le chauffage au maximum lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le médicomage tremblait. Il monta dans la chambre du White Castel et il récupéra leurs affaires, puis il descendit régler la note sous le regard désespéré de Lucy. Il lui dit adieu du bout des lèvres, pressé de retourner auprès de Draco.

Une fois dans son véhicule, il se tourna vers Draco et il observa longuement son visage endormi. Il avait passé une journée fantastique avec lui, si on en occultait la fin, et cela avait accru son désir d'être avec Draco. Il n'avait aucun mal à se projeter dans l'avenir avec lui, et cela le terrifiait car il avait besoin de se détacher de lui. Il déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres pâles, et il démarra. Quelques heures plus tard, il faisait entrer Draco chez lui et il l'aidait à se déshabiller. Draco protesta un peu à l'idée de dormir chez Harry, sans se doucher, mais il finit par tomber de fatigue dans ses bras. La matinée de ce jeudi était largement entamée, et Harry se perdit dans l'image de Draco contre lui, tout en écoutant la pluie tomber.

« Qu'est ce que je t'aime toi, » murmura-t-il en caressant les cheveux de Draco…

Il était 16h lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il avait une cruelle sensation de manque au creux des bras, et il s'aperçut que Draco n'était plus là. Il descendit dans le salon où il le trouva fraîchement douché, le regard rivé sur la télévision qui rediffusait un épisode de South Park. Harry le jugea irrésistible dans son peignoir de bain et il fut soulagé de voir que son visage avait retrouvé ses couleurs. Depuis son baiser avec Luke, Harry mourrait d'envie d'embrasser Draco, de sentir ses lèvres satinées contre les siennes, peut être pour laver le goût de celles de Luke. Il s'installa à côté de Draco et il ne résista pas à l'envie de frôler son cou de sa bouche désireuse. Draco sursauta mais il se contenta de dire bonjour à Harry, reportant son attention sur le dessin animé qui lui arracha un sourire amusé.

« Comment te sens tu aujourd'hui ? Demanda Harry en reculant un peu.

- Bien mieux, merci. J'ai sapé ta soirée, n'est ce pas ?

- Non. Et puis ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es tombé malade.

- Je crois que j'ai abusé de la bière, alors que je n'en bois jamais. En tout cas, c'était vraiment une journée incroyable. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que j'ai nagé avec un dauphin et que je me suis baladé en tongs !

- Je serai content de renouveler l'expérience si ça te dit. Je vais préparer de quoi manger, et puis nous parlerons.

- Ecoute, je pense qu'on a assez discuté ces deux derniers jours, alors si on en gardait un peu pour plus tard ? Interrogea Draco en se levant. J'ai horreur de faire des excuses mais vu mon comportement de samedi, je ferais mieux d'aller m'aplatir sans broncher devant les principaux intéressés. On parlera après, d'accord ?

- Je n'insiste pas, concéda Harry, mais s'il te plaît, quand tu verras Sirius, explique lui que je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'informer et demande lui de le faire. Ne va pas à St Mungo, ni dans le monde sorcier tant que tu n'as pas vu Sirius…ou moi.

- Tu m'intrigues, » admit Draco en prenant son sac.

Il remercia Harry puis, dans un « pop, » il transplana chez lui pour se changer. Il constata que son répondeur était saturé de messages d'Olivier, et il décida de commencer sa tournée d'excuses chez lui. Il ignora le hibou qui hululait rageusement au bord de sa fenêtre et il claqua la porte de son appartement. Il prit sa voiture pour avoir le temps d'écouter quelques chansons et de calmer son appréhension avant d'être confronté à la star de Quidditch. Il ne se sentait pourtant pas détendu lorsqu'il sonna à sa porte. Olivier lui ouvrit et il le toisa d'un air glacial, sans dire un mot. Il lui fit signe d'entrer dans le salon où Draco prit sa place préférée : assis sur la grande table en bois. Olivier se posta devant lui, les bras croisés sur son torse, les mâchoires serrées. Draco releva la tête avec fierté puis il respira profondément avant de commencer.

« Je suis venu m'excuser pour mon attitude inqualifiable de samedi s…

- Putain mais où t'étais ! S'écria alors Olivier. Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre parce que personne ne voulait me dire où tu te cachais, je me suis fait casser la gueule par ton ex, Charlie Weasley, et la presse me prend pour un monstre parce que j'ai frappé son Sauveur chéri ! Et où il était le Sauveur chéri ? Aux Caraïbes en train de se faire bronzer !

- Charlie t'a cogné ? Ça m'étonne, il n'y a pas plus gentil que lui. Et je n'étais pas aux Caraïbes, je…

- Peut importe ! Ce que j'essaye de te dire, Draco, c'est que tu n'aurais pas dû me fuir. Tu aurais dû m'affronter et écouter mes excuses au lieu d'envoyer ton ex pour m'en mettre une.

- Je n'ai pas cherché à te fuir, Olivier, affirma Draco en soutenant son regard. Et tu n'as aucune excuse à me présenter, c'est plutôt moi qui t'en dois. J'ai vraiment été trop loin samedi soir. Rien ne peut justifier un tel comportement et tu n'as pas dû comprendre ce qui est arrivé.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- J'avais passé une journée monstrueuse…le père de Crabbe a envoyé un Détraqueur à mes trousses et ça a fait remonter à la surface certaines choses peu agréables. Alors pour ne pas y penser, j'ai pris des drogues Moldues et cela a eu pour effet de me désinhiber. Je suis vraiment, vraiment mortifié de t'avoir traité comme je l'ai fait.

- Je veux bien te pardonner, pour cette fois, susurra Olivier en écartant les jambes de Draco pour se positionner debout entre elles. Et toi, me pardonneras tu d'avoir levé la main sur toi ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- C'est dingue comme tu m'as manqué, déclara Olivier en se penchant sur Draco pour embrasser langoureusement son cou. Toi et moi, Draco. Juste toi, moi, et personne d'autre. Je ne veux plus que tu ailles voir ailleurs.

- Je ne suis pas venu me réconcilier avec toi, je passais juste pour m'excuser. » Précisa Draco en essayant de repousser Olivier qui était bien trop fort.

Il embrassa ses lèvres avec rage avant de se radoucir. Il caressa le palais et la langue de Draco avec la sienne, sans se préoccuper du fait que le médicomage ne lui rendait pas son baiser mais cherchait plutôt un moyen de retenir les mains d'Olivier qui s'étaient mises à vagabonder sur ses cuisses ainsi que sur la partie sensible de son anatomie.

« Je n'ai pas envie de ça alors lâche moi, Olivier, ordonna Draco.

- Laisse moi te faire l'amour, » implora Olivier en collant son érection contre l'entrejambe flasque du blond qui avait fermé les yeux avec force, comme s'il souffrait physiquement de ce contact. « Laisse moi te prouver à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Je ne veux que toi. Dis moi que rien n'est fini entre nous, et que tu acceptes de n'être qu'à moi.

- Je ne t'appartiens pas, rétorqua Draco en tournant la tête pour éviter les baisers d'Olivier. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je n'ai pas envie de ça…Pas avec toi. »

Il ouvrit soudain les yeux et il poussa Olivier de toutes ses forces, et, tandis qu'il basculait en arrière, Draco en profita pour se lever et se diriger vers la sortie. Il démarra sa voiture en trombes, sans se soucier de la pluie battante qui obstruait la visibilité. Lorsqu'il coupa le moteur, un coup de tonnerre retentit et Draco sentit son cœur cogner plus fort. Il était en train de se mettre en danger, il le savait, mais pourtant, il sonnait à la porte sans se soucier des protestations de sa conscience. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux trempés par la pluie, et il humidifia ses lèvres.

« Draco, tu es déjà de retour ? » Demanda Harry en ouvrant grand la porte pour le laisser passer.

Le blond ne bougea pas, et un long silence s'installa alors qu'il plongeait ses prunelles grises, en accord parfait avec le temps, dans celles étincelantes du brun. Harry était subjugué par la pluie qui tombait en cascade sur Draco qui semblait ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il était trempé.

« Draco, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as eu un problème ?

- Tu sais, ce truc dont tu parlais…La monogamie…J'ai envie d'essayer, lança Draco.

- Pardon ? Je croyais que les mecs comme toi ne changeaient pas ? C'est bien ce que tu as dit à Tevin ? Questionna Harry en tentant d'ignorer le fait que son cœur venait d'exploser.

- Heu…désolé de t'avoir dérangé, marmonna Draco en faisant demi tour.

- Attends, murmura Harry en le retenant par le bras. Avec qui veux tu essayer la monogamie ? »

Draco ferma les yeux, puis il les rouvrit en constatant que Harry l'observait attentivement, sans avoir l'air de porter de jugement. Lentement, il leva la main et il pointa son doigt sur le torse de Harry.

« Avec moi ? » Souffla Harry en sentant son cœur cogner encore plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Draco hocha la tête et Harry le fit entrer dans la maison en le tirant par la manche. Il ferma la porte en lui donnant un coup de pied tandis qu'il plaquait Draco sans violence contre le mur. Il le vit retenir sa respiration et cela fit exploser ses sens. Il posa ses deux mains à la base du crâne de Draco et, enfin, il goûta à ce baiser dont il rêvait depuis que Luke s'était permis d'effacer la trace des lèvres du blond.

Il pressait son corps chaud contre celui trempé de Draco, et ses mains serraient son crâne avec force, mais le baiser était doux, presque timide.

A suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici (et bravo pour votre courage, lol.) Je suis désolée s'il reste des fautes, mais vu la longueur du chapitre, et malgré la relecture, j'ai certainement dû en laisser passer pas mal sans m'en rendre compte.  
Bizzz


	10. Verites

**TRAUMA**

**DISCLAIMER : **Rien ne m'appartient à part cette histoire. Les personnages et le monde magique qui les accompagne sont la propriété de Mme JK Rowling and co.

**RATING : **M

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR **: Je crois que j'ai battu des records de lenteur dans l'écriture d'un chapitre et je m'en excuse. Je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie, mais j'ai de bonnes raisons d'avoir été temporairement indisponible pour mes fics. J'espère que vous m'excuserez ce retard, j'essayerai de ne pas mettre 6 mois entre chaque chapitre à l'avenir.

Je tiens à remercier tous les gens qui m'ont envoyé des reviews non signées. Comme je n'ai pas vos adresses e mail et que ffnet interdit les rars autrement que par mail, je ne peux pas vous répondre individuellement, mais sachez que je pense à vous. Je vous suis très reconnaissante pour le temps que vous passez à lire et à commenter cette fic. Pour ceux dont j'ai les adresses, j'espère sincèrement n'avoir oublié personne dans mes réponses. Sinon je vous autorise à me tirer les cheveux !

**Tous mes remerciements à Damien pour ses corrections, son soutien, sa franchise, et la constante source d'inspiration qu'il est pour moi. Merci également à Anagrammes d'être aussi Caneton dans l'âme.**

**C'est avec une émotion à peine contenue que je vous annonce que cette fic va être traduite en anglais par l'adorable Angel's Heaven. C'est un honneur d'avoir pu t'intéresser à ce point, et je suis pleinement consciente de cet honneur que tu me fais. Bon courage à toi pour la traduction et merci pour tout.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPITRE DIX : VERITES.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry pressait son corps chaud contre celui, trempé, de Draco, et ses mains serraient son crâne avec force, mais le baiser était doux, presque timide. Il ne voulait rien précipiter. Il voulait juste apprécier ce qu'il partageait avec Draco à cet instant précis. Il sentait ses lèvres lisses contre les siennes, et cela suffisait à le rendre pleinement satisfait. Il poussa un léger soupir contre la peau du blond qui enlaça sa taille pour le serrer plus fort contre lui, comme s'il cherchait à s'imprégner de sa chaleur. Avec lenteur, Draco embrassa les commissures des lèvres de Harry, puis il prit son visage entre ses mains glacées. Il observa la bouche de Harry pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il hésitait, comme si ce baiser allait sceller un accord qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir honorer.

Harry retint son souffle sans quitter Draco des yeux, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier approche enfin son visage pour prendre sensuellement la lèvre inférieure de Harry entre les siennes. Sa bouche vint ensuite se poser délicatement contre celle de Harry et il glissa sa langue entre les dents du brun qui le laissa faire avec délectation. Leur étreinte se fit alors plus passionnée et leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre alors que leurs langues se titillaient langoureusement. Les mains de Draco descendirent emprisonner la taille de Harry alors que ce dernier enlaçait les épaules de son compagnon.

Enfin Harry était embrassé comme il le désirait, avec force et douceur, avec tout le magnétisme de Draco Malfoy, qui savait jouer avec ses lèvres et avec sa langue à la manière d'un virtuose. Jamais il n'avait été transporté aussi loin par un simple baiser. Bien entendu, il avait déjà embrassé Draco, mais aucune de ces étreintes n'avait signifié jusqu'alors « j'ai peur mais j'accepte quand même de te faire entrer dans ma vie. » Or, tout ce que voulait Harry, c'était avoir une place auprès de Draco et essayer de le rendre le plus heureux possible.

Il sentait le souffle brûlant de Draco contre sa peau, le satin de ses lèvres contre les siennes, et il recula un peu pour ne pas céder à la passion qui consumait son corps tendrement pressé contre celui du blond. Il ne voulait pas transformer cet instant fragile en simple manifestation de son envie de faire l'amour avec Draco ; il ne voulait pas non plus l'effrayer en laissant son cœur cogner aussi fort contre le sien. Il mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure de Draco tout en empoignant une mèche de cheveux. Il tira sans forcer, juste pour lui faire relever la tête et ainsi, offrir son cou à la bouche de Harry. Il goûta avec délectation la peau qui avait gardé les agréables effluves de vétiver provenant du gel douche que Draco lui avait emprunté une heure plus tôt. Harry aimait la manière dont la peau de Draco restituait cette odeur, très différemment de celle de Harry.

Avec une passion difficilement contenue, Harry traça une ligne de baisers, du lobe de l'oreille à la naissance de la gorge de Draco dont la respiration se faisait tremblante. Le Survivant se rendit alors compte que l'héritier des Malfoy essayait de claquer des dents le plus discrètement possible. Harry recula à contrecoeur, puis il chassa gentiment une mèche de cheveux qui retombait devant les yeux de son compagnon. Il lut l'incompréhension dans son regard.

« Draco, dit-il la voix rendue rauque par l'émotion. Tu es trempé, tu vas prendre froid. »

Il prit la main du blond qui le suivit dans le salon sans mot dire. Harry le conduisit devant la cheminée qu'il alluma sans attendre, puis il déboutonna lentement la chemise de Draco. Le vêtement tomba bientôt sur le sol, aux pieds de Draco qui fit un mince sourire à Harry, un sourire qui signifiait « parce que c'est en me déshabillant que tu comptes me réchauffer ? »

Harry embrassa tendrement ses lèvres avant de s'écarter un peu, juste assez pour ôter son propre pull ; non pas parce qu'il pensait que Draco allait être impressionné par son torse musclé, mais simplement parce qu'il savait que Draco, malgré son comportement peu farouche, était maladivement pudique et qu'il ne supporterait pas d'être le seul à moitié nu. Il prit ensuite sa main et il l'attira à nouveau contre lui, réchauffant son corps froid contre le sien alors que ses lèvres cherchaient celles du blond. Il ferma les yeux et, tout en appréciant pleinement ce baiser brûlant, il parvint à se concentrer suffisamment pour allier magie sans baguette et magie sans parler. Il sentit alors Draco sourire contre sa bouche, et il sourit en retour.

« Ton flux magique n'est pas très discret, j'ai eu l'impression de me faire rouler dessus par un camion, lança Draco en se retournant pour voir ce que Harry venait de faire.

- Il faut dire que j'étais à peine concentré, » plaida Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux sans savoir que ce geste anodin plaisait beaucoup à Draco.

Ce dernier esquissa un rictus amusé en observant attentivement le canapé où attendaient les couvertures que Harry avait faites venir de la chambre. Il avait aussi fait apparaître une multitude de coussins et du chocolat chaud.

« Alors ce n'était pas une tentative un brin lourde pour faire l'amour, constata Draco en montrant les tasses fumantes d'un mouvement du menton.

- Si, bien sûr, plaisanta Harry en haussant les épaules. D'abord on boit et après on baise. C'est la règle des deux « B » : boire et baiser. D'habitude je fais ça avec un bon verre de gin, mais je n'ai trouvé que du chocolat dans mon stock magique.

- Si tu veux me mettre dans ton lit, il va falloir surveiller ton vocabulaire, Potter, » prévint Draco avec humour en suivant Harry sur le canapé.

L'Auror passa une couverture autour des épaules de Draco, puis il s'entoura aussi d'un épais tissu polaire avant de s'asseoir contre le dossier. Il tira Draco par la main et ce dernier atterrit de côté, sur les genoux de son compagnon. Avec un sourire amusé, Harry embrassa son cou et il écarta les jambes de manière à ce que Draco soit assis entre elles. Il prit ensuite les tasses et il en donna une à Draco qui but une gorgée de chocolat, reconnaissant car le récipient réchauffait aussi ses mains gelées. Il tourna la tête vers Harry et il éclata de rire en manquant de s'étouffer au passage.

« Quoi donc ? Demanda Harry, vexé.

- Si tu te voyais, on dirait que tu es en train de calculer combien il y a de calories dans ma tasse et combien tu vas devoir m'en faire boire pour que je retrouve mon poids de départ.

- Je ne pensais pas à ça, mentit Harry, honteux, en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Draco.

- Avoue, Potter.

- Oui, bon…J'ai peut être pensé, une demi seconde, que ce ne serait pas mal si tu buvais deux ou trois chaudrons de chocolat, » admit Harry en posant les tasses sur la table basse et en serrant Draco contre lui, jusqu'à ce que le blond pose sa tête sur son épaule. Harry ôta ses lunettes et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, silencieux, appréciant simplement la chaleur et la douceur de leur étreinte.

Harry avait du mal à réaliser que c'était bien Draco Malfoy qui se tenait contre lui. C'était pourtant son souffle qu'il sentait dans son cou et c'étaient ses mains qui entouraient ses épaules. Pendant un instant, il lui sembla que le blond allait s'endormir. Il caressa alors sa joue d'un geste tendre et il fut agréablement surpris de constater qu'il était bien réveillé et que sa bouche frôlait sensuellement sa main, du bout des doigts jusqu'au poignet. Harry poussa un soupir de bien être et il se pencha pour embrasser langoureusement les lèvres entrouvertes de Draco. Immédiatement, Draco fit entrer sa langue dans la bouche de Harry et il donna à leur baiser une teinte plus passionnée. Harry s'abandonna totalement dans cette nouvelle étreinte, laissant Draco en dicter les règles. Ses lèvres accentuèrent leur pression contre celles de Harry tandis que sa langue jouait si subtilement que l'Auror en avait le vertige.

Enhardi par l'excitation de Harry qu'il sentait contre son flanc, Draco lui fit face en se hissant sur les genoux. Il plaça ensuite ses mollets de part et d'autre des cuisses écartées de Harry et il les resserra afin de pouvoir s'asseoir sur les genoux du brun.

Leurs deux torses se frôlèrent un peu, mais Draco prit soin de ne pas les coller l'un à l'autre. Sa bouche descendit tracer un chemin enflammé le long de la jugulaire de son compagnon qui ne pu qu'apprécier le frisson qui courrait de sa nuque à ses reins. Deux mains fraîches se posèrent sur sa taille et voyagèrent jusqu'à ses épaules dans un effleurement des plus doux alors qu'une langue soyeuse redessinait le lobe de son oreille. La couverture glissa le long des bras de Draco qui ne chercha même pas à la retenir. Harry serra la taille de Draco entre ses mains brûlantes et ce dernier se rapprocha de lui. Il embrassa à nouveau les lèvres de Harry qui ne pu s'empêcher de gémir dans la bouche du blond. Lorsqu'il sentit le sourire de Draco contre sa peau, il comprit alors qu'il n'avait à aucun moment été question de passion. Chaque geste de Draco était précis, tout était question de contrôle pour lui. Il avait cherché à rendre Harry fou de désir et il y était parvenu. Mission accomplie.

Sans agressivité, Harry le repoussa et il plongea son regard vert troublé dans l'immensité océane des prunelles de Draco.

« Je voudrais que nous prenions notre temps, » répondit Harry à la question muette du blond.

Draco l'observa longuement avant de tourner la tête pour regarder la pluie en soupirant.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de moi, Potter. C'est flagrant. Quant à prendre notre temps, je te rappelle que nous avons déjà couché ensemble, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

- Ce n'est pas le romantisme qui t'étouffe. Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai envie de toi, rétorqua Harry en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Draco afin de le serrer contre lui. Et je n'ai pas oublié la nuit que nous avons partagée. Comment le pourrai-je ? Mais ce que je veux vraiment, Draco, c'est toi et pas ce que tu peux m'offrir sexuellement. Je veux que tu éprouves du désir pour moi, pas que tu répondes à mon désir. Tu comprends ? »

Une incompréhension totale se lisait dans le regard gris de Draco, mais il hocha quand même la tête en reportant son attention sur la fenêtre. Un long silence s'installa, brisé uniquement par le crépitement des bûches dans la cheminée.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda soudain Harry sans lâcher Draco.

Le jeune homme tourna lentement la tête vers lui et il le fixa intensément, le visage froid, les yeux animés d'un millier de questions.

« Peux tu préciser le sens de cette interrogation ? Questionna Draco en retour.

- Pourquoi cette envie inattendue de devenir monogame ? Hier encore, tu disais à Tevin que tu étais comme Luke et que les hommes comme vous ne faisaient que prendre sans jamais donner. Tu disais que vous ne changeriez jamais, et tu as refusé plusieurs fois ma proposition d'être avec moi, seulement avec moi. Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

Draco soupira en se concentrant à nouveau sur la fenêtre.

« Je ne sais pas.

- Et moi je crois que tu sais exactement ce qui s'est passé, » murmura Harry en prenant son menton entre ses doigts pour l'attirer vers lui et déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. « Explique moi, Draco.

- Je…Je me suis rendu compte en parlant de Luke que je n'avais pas plus de respect pour lui que je n'en avais pour moi-même, déclara Draco en évitant le regard de Harry. Je ne veux pas être comme lui…Je ne peux pas continuer à fermer les yeux et à me persuader que je ne fais rien de mal, que ce n'est pas de ma faute si les hommes que je choisis tombent amoureux de moi et finissent par souffrir. La vérité, c'est que je fais tout pour qu'ils m'aiment. Je ne veux pas être comme Luke, aveugle et bête. Ce soir, je suis fatigué de courir. »

Il contempla la pluie, perdu dans ses pensées, et Harry se demanda s'il devait l'interrompre ou non. Au bout de quelques minutes, il décida de briser le silence.

« Tu n'es pas comme Luke. Toi tu agis de la sorte parce que tu veux te protéger. Lui, c'est juste parce qu'il est égoïste et con. Tu m'as pourtant dit que tu ne changerais jamais d'avis et que tu ne voulais pas être avec moi. Alors pourquoi moi maintenant ?

- Et pourquoi pas toi ? Demanda Draco en retour avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Je suis sérieux ! Je ne veux pas être un parmi tant d'autres, celui que tu as choisi parce que tu n'avais pas mieux sous la main.

- Si c'est une déclaration d'amour enflammée que tu cherches, tu es mal tombé avec moi, Potter, tonna Draco en tentant de se relever alors que Harry le retenait contre lui.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche, et tu le sais ! Je veux juste que tu me dises pourquoi soudain, je suis celui avec lequel tu veux tester la monogamie.

- Tout simplement parce que tout à l'heure, j'étais chez Olivier et que, quand il s'est jeté sur moi, j'ai paniqué.

- Par Merlin ! S'écria Harry en tenant le visage de Draco entre ses mains pour y chercher d'éventuelles traces d'agression. Je vais le tuer ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait ?

- Rien du tout. Je sais qu'il est parfois nerveux, voire trop exalté, mais il est incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit gratuitement. Ce qui m'a fait paniquer, c'était de me voir contre lui et de comprendre que ce serait tout ce à quoi j'aurais droit si je continuais comme ça. Je ne veux pas être ce crétin qui met tout le monde sur les nerfs avec son comportement…heu…

- Merdique ? Hasarda Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Vocabulaire, Potter ! Mais c'est tout de même gentil de m'avoir aidé à trouver le mot juste. Alors voilà, quand je suis parti de chez Olivier, j'ai laissé…heu…mon instinct me guider et je me suis retrouvé devant ta porte.

- Alors c'est un pur hasard si tu es ici ?

- Non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ; pas vraiment. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne me sens pas à ma place dans les bras d'Olivier. Toi, tu es franc avec moi, et tu m'accordes assez d'importance pour avoir cherché à me connaître entièrement, même si tu as, pour cela, employé le moyen le plus minable et le plus impardonnable qui soit.

- Le cahier bleu, lança Harry en baissant la tête. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. »

Draco prit son visage en coupe et il le leva vers lui.

« Je sais, Harry, » murmura-t-il contre les lèvres du Survivant avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Harry se laissa entraîner dans ce baiser vertigineux alors qu'une de ses mains se perdait dans la douce chevelure blonde et que de son autre main, il caressait le dos nu de Draco. Si les doigts du médicomage ne parvenaient pas à se réchauffer, tout le reste de son corps était brûlant et sa chaleur se diffusait en Harry, l'enivrant encore un peu plus. Il était conscient que Draco dirigeait leur étreinte, mais il ne se formalisait pas. Il savait qu'ils n'iraient pas plus loin ce soir, et que Draco semblait n'avoir aucun problème avec cela, alors il se sentait plus détendu, appréciant les efforts fournis par le blond afin de lui faire tourner la tête.

Il était attentif à chaque soupir de Harry, à chaque frisson, à chaque accélération de sa respiration, à chaque pression de ses doigts dans ses cheveux et sur son dos. Selon les réactions de son partenaire, Draco donnait un autre rythme, plus de douceur ou, au contraire, plus de force au baiser et cela fonctionnait à la perfection sur Harry. Il le conduisait aux portes du désir, sans jamais le laisser entrer, en mêlant sensualité et pudeur, douceur et fermeté.

Harry se doutait qu'il était plutôt doué pour embrasser. Il avait souvent pu obtenir ce qu'il voulait de Ginny en l'embrassant, et jamais il n'avait lui-même été dans la position où un simple baiser aurait pu lui faire faire n'importe quoi. C'était chose faite à présent, et il était reconnaissant à Draco de ne pas en profiter. Il soupira contre la peau de Draco et il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui en essayant d'ignorer l'angoisse qui montait en lui. Il se sentait à sa place dans les bras du médicomage. Pendant toutes ces années, il avait rêvé de ce moment, et aujourd'hui, alors que Draco lui apportait ce qu'il voulait sur un plateau, le doute s'emparait de lui.

Et si Draco le faisait souffrir au-delà des limites tolérables pour Harry ? Et si Draco n'était venu chez lui que sur un coup de tête plutôt que sur un coup de cœur ?

Avec douceur, il repoussa le blond et il scruta longuement son visage.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Draco en se dégageant de l'étreinte du brun afin de s'asseoir sur la table basse. Il prit la tasse de chocolat de Harry et, à l'aide d'une incantation, il le réchauffa. Il tendit ensuite la tasse à l'Auror qui la prit en souriant avec gratitude, puis il réchauffa son propre chocolat.

Harry observa Draco alors qu'il buvait avec élégance et il comprit pourquoi les amants du blond avaient tant de mal à ne pas s'attacher à lui. Il avait cette faculté, cette facilité à donner l'impression que vous partagiez avec lui une intimité qu'il n'avait avec personne d'autre. Ce simple geste de tendre la boisson à Harry, de s'asseoir face à lui et de l'écouter attentivement…Tout cela était déstabilisant car cela n'avait rien à voir avec le discours préemballé que Draco servait à tout le monde : « pas d'attaches, on joue selon mes règles. » Il n'était pas censé être prévenant, et encore moins partager une douce complicité avec ses amants. Il était pourtant comme ça : dès qu'il vous embrassait, il agissait comme si vous étiez la personne la plus importante du monde. Harry avait déjà ressenti cela le matin qui avait suivi leur nuit torride. Draco avait été si proche de lui que ça lui avait donné l'illusion que tout était possible entre eux. Et Draco était ainsi avec tous ses amants. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient tous voulu garder cette intimité pour eux et qu'ils aient eu du mal à jouer selon les règles de Draco. Harry avait beau être d'accord avec Hermione et son laïus sur la violence conjugale, il ne pouvait que comprendre la déception d'Olivier et sa réaction lorsqu'il avait surpris Draco dans la cuisine avec cet inconnu.

« Mille Gallions pour tes pensées, lança Draco d'une voix douce et grave en posant sa tasse sur la table, donnant soudain à Harry l'image du parfait médicomage face à un enfant un peu borné.

- Je ne veux pas souffrir, Draco, répondit alors abruptement Harry.

- Personne ne veut souffrir, à moins d'être complètement masochiste. Sois plus précis.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me piétines. Si jamais tu veux coucher ou simplement sortir avec quelqu'un, il faut que tu me le dises avant. Préviens moi et laisse moi le choix de partir avant que tu n'ailles voir ailleurs, parce que je ne veux pas être trompé.

- C'est dommage que Ginny ne t'ait pas sorti cette petite tirade aussi lorsque vous vous êtes mis ensemble, ça lui aurait évité de mauvaises surprises, » rétorqua sèchement Draco en toisant Harry avec mépris. Il se leva et chercha sa chemise du regard. Il se pencha pour la ramasser mais Harry fut plus rapide. Il la cacha dans son dos d'une main alors que son autre main serrait le poignet de Draco.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive là ? Interrogea Harry qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Si tu crois que c'est en cachant ma chemise que tu vas m'empêcher de partir, tu hallucines ! »

Draco se dégagea de l'emprise de Harry et il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Il sortit sous la pluie, torse nu, ignorant le regard stupéfait de « la vieille Moron », la voisine de Harry qui transplanait des ses courses hebdomadaires à cet instant même.

« Ce mec est dingue, » marmonna Harry en le suivant.

Il rattrapa Draco par le bras et il le força à se retourner, conscient d'être fixé par Mme Moron qui devait certainement se dire que son héros national de voisin avait certainement perdu la raison à courir à moitié nu derrière l'autre héros national pas plus habillé.

« Draco, s'écria-t-il en le tirant vers la maison. Tu vas m'expliquer ce que ça signifie ? C'est toi qui lances les coups bas en me parlant de Ginny et c'est toi qui t'énerves ! On nage en plein délire là !

- Nage dans ce que tu veux, et laisse moi tranquille !

- Mais putain, tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive, bordel !

- Je ne m'appelle ni Putain, ni Bordel ! Cria Draco en se débattant. Et pour ta gouverne, quand je dis que je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir ailleurs, je ne mens pas ! Je n'ai jamais pris personne en traître alors garde tes doléances pour ceux que ça intéresse et arrête de me traiter comme une vulgaire p…Fille de joie ! »

C'en était trop. Le fait que tous deux, soient à moitié nus, Harry en pantoufles, sous la pluie, sous les yeux ébahis de la voisine qui jusqu'à présent, prenait le Survivant pour un hétérosexuel confirmé ; le fait que Draco ait failli dire un gros mot sous le coup de la colère…Tout cela était presque comique et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Cela eut pour effet de calmer immédiatement Draco qui se contenta de croiser les bras en toisant furieusement Harry.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnamment calme…Trop calme.

- Rien n'est drôle Draco, répondit Harry en prenant ses mains pour en embrasser les paumes. Je n'ai à aucun moment sous entendu que tu étais une pute. Pour moi, tu es presque un ange et les anges n'ont rien de vulgaires filles de joie comme tu le dis.

- Vous allez me lâcher tous, avec vos histoires d'anges ! Les anges ne se font pas faire des gâteries dans les cuisines de leurs meilleurs amis, Harry.

- Tu marques un point. Rentre avec moi, Draco, et je te montrerai que je ne te vois pas comme quelqu'un prêt à planter des couteaux dans le dos des gens. Je voulais juste que tu comprennes que moi aussi, j'ai peur de ce qu'il peut arriver entre nous.

- La peur n'évite pas le danger d'après ce qu'on dit. Reste à savoir si tu es prêt à prendre des risques. »

Harry plongea son regard vert lumineux dans les prunelles grises orageuses de Draco. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, puis il embrassa tendrement son front, ses paupières, ses joues et enfin, ses lèvres.

« Plus que jamais, » dit-il enfin en prenant Draco par la main pour le faire entrer dans la maison.

Il le conduisit devant la cheminée mais, au lieu de s'asseoir, il entoura ses épaules et celles de Draco d'une couverture.

« Excuse moi de t'avoir servi ce discours idiot sur ce que j'attendais de toi, » murmura Harry en serrant Draco étroitement contre lui pendant quelques secondes avant de relâcher un peu son étreinte en soupirant.

- Je comprends que tu l'aies fait, j'ai peut être réagi un peu trop…Non, j'ai bien réagi. »

Harry pouffa de rire devant la mauvaise foi évidente de Draco. Lentement, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire et il se mit à tourner, son corps ondulant langoureusement contre celui de Draco.

« Je veux bien danser, susurra Draco contre la joue de Harry, mais il n'y a pas de musique. »

Harry expira bruyamment, désespéré par le manque d'imagination de Draco, puis, sans prononcer la moindre formule, il agita la main. Aussitôt, un cd vint se placer dans la platine et les premières notes de One de U2 résonnèrent dans la pièce. Ils dansèrent en silence, tendrement enlacés, conscients de la dangereuse proximité de leurs corps.

« Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange ? Demanda soudain Draco alors que la chanson passait pour la troisième fois.

- Quoi donc ? Interrogea Harry en retour alors que ses lèvres frôlaient le cou de Draco.

- Le contact avec un autre homme…Je veux dire, tu as été avec des femmes jusqu'à présent. Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange de toucher un autre homme ?

- Tu as de très curieuses questions, constata Harry en souriant. Comme tu l'as dit de manière si poétique tout à l'heure, nous avons déjà couché ensemble, alors je sais ce que ça fait de toucher un autre homme. Pourquoi me demande-tu cela ?

- Ne ris pas, d'accord ? (Harry hocha la tête.) Lorsque j'ai compris que j'étais homosexuel et que je suis sorti avec un homme, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire « bon sang Draco, tu es en train d'embrasser un autre mec, de toucher un autre mec. » Même la première fois que j'ai fait l'amour, j'avais cela en tête, cette idée que j'étais en train d'entrer dans le corps d'un autre homme. Toi, tu ne penses pas à cela ?

- Non, » répondit Harry en serrant les dents. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer que Draco était en train de parler de Karim, de sa première expérience homosexuelle avec l'angélique, le merveilleux, le si parfait Karim. Il se força cependant à rester calme, à ne rien reprocher à Draco, même si les images qu'il avait en tête, représentant Draco et Karim enlacés dans un grand lit, lui donnaient envie de hurler. « Tu sais, j'ai su assez tôt que j'étais attiré par les hommes…Par un homme surtout. J'ai mis énormément de temps à l'accepter, mais cela est à présent complètement naturel pour moi. La vérité, c'est que la première fois que j'ai fait l'amour avec une femme, ça m'a semblé totalement irréel, comme toi avec Karim. Car nous parlons bien du formidable petit Karim, n'est ce pas ? »

Ça avait été plus fort que lui, il avait fallu qu'il en dise trop ! Draco s'arrêta net, recula un peu, puis il fit un sourire radieux.

« Il faut le dire vite et sans respirer. Karim est loin d'être parfait. Déjà, il cuisine aussi bien qu'un Cracmol lance des sortilèges…C'est pour dire. Il a failli me tuer avec son omelette au piment rouge.

- Tu l'aimes toujours ? Interrogea soudain Harry.

- Il me semble que tu m'as déjà posé la question…Ou alors tu as dû la penser si fort que je l'ai entendue. Si j'étais amoureux de Karim, je serais avec lui depuis longtemps, Harry. J'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre la fixation que tu fais sur lui. Si j'étais toi, je m'inquièterais à cause de Charlie, car c'est vers lui que je suis toujours revenu.

- Oh merde, je l'avais oublié lui !

- Tu as surtout oublié de surveiller ton vocabulaire, Potter. »

Il fit un sourire doux, presque indulgent, et Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter, ses craintes s'envoler. Après tout, sa jalousie mal placée risquait de faire fuir Draco, et il n'avait pas pour habitude de se montrer jaloux de toutes façons. Au lieu de craindre une hypothétique catastrophe, il devait se concentrer sur le présent, sur le réel, et sur l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras sans oser le serrer trop fort de peur de lui faire mal. Les choses étaient assez difficiles, avec le procès à venir, pour que Harry se focalise sur des pensées stériles. Il préféra embrasser passionnément Draco qui lui rendit son baiser avec la même fougue…Jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Harry se mette à crier famine. Le Survivant rougit de manière significative, provocant ainsi l'hilarité de son compagnon.

« Désolé, s'excusa Harry en souriant avant de jeter la couverture sur le canapé, la journée est passée si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger…Si tu t'installais tranquillement ici pendant que je nous prépare un dîner digne des plus grands chefs ?

- Que comptes tu faire ? Interrogea Draco.

- Décongeler une pizza !

- C'est une blague, Potter ? Demanda Draco en suivant Harry dans la cuisine. C'est l'idée que tu te fais d'une soirée romantique ? Je n'aurais pas cru que tu soies mauvais au point de ne pas savoir faire cuire un oeuf. »

Harry lui lança un regard noir avant de le laisser entrer dans la grande cuisine équipée que Ginny avait choisie. Il ne pu cependant pas retenir un sourire éclatant lorsque Draco lui montra la table en haussant un sourcil.

« Je t'en prie, » acquiesça Harry en l'invitant à s'y asseoir d'un geste de la main. Il se surprit à rêver d'une relation dans laquelle il aurait le plaisir de voir Draco assis sur cette même table tous les matins…Et tous les soirs aussi.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée de son esprit tout en s'intimant l'ordre de ne pas trop attendre de Draco. Il sentait l'appréhension monter en lui. Il voulait essayer de faire manger Draco avant de lui annoncer la nouvelle du procès qui allait sûrement lui couper l'appétit pendant plusieurs jours.

« Et pour ton information, Malfoy, je cuisine très bien, précisa Harry en lui volant un baiser au passage. Je suis aux fourneaux depuis que j'ai l'âge de tenir debout, mais je déteste ça.

- Que veux tu dire ?

- Tu te souviens lorsque nous étions en fin de sixième année et que nous avons discuté un peu au bord du lac ? »

Draco sembla chercher cet instant dans sa mémoire et, au bout de quelques secondes, il hocha lentement la tête.

« Tu avais l'air écoeuré de rentrer chez tes Moldus et je t'ai demandé pourquoi. Tu m'as alors brièvement raconté qu'ils étaient ignobles, qu'ils n'avaient jamais voulu de toi dans leur maison et que leur fils aimait particulièrement s'en prendre à toi.

- Tu as bonne mémoire. Pour eux, j'étais une sorte de monstre tout juste bon à leur servir d'elfe de maison. Je faisais le ménage, la lessive, les devoirs de mon cousin, la cuisine et je pouvais à peine goûter aux plats que je préparais. Il paraît qu'ils étaient délicieux pourtant, ironisa Harry en fouillant dans les placards pour éviter de regarder Draco.

- C'est donc pour ça que tu détestes cuisiner, et que tu étais aussi maigre à l'école, » constata Draco en saisissant doucement le poignet de Harry pour le tirer vers lui. L'ancien Gryffondor se positionna entre les jambes de Draco et il déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres avant de l'observer intensément. Il soupira et il prit la parole lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son regard insistant gênait Draco.

« C'est en effet pour ça que j'avais l'air d'un avorton à l'époque, répondit enfin Harry en s'autorisant un triste sourire. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai tant de mal à te voir dans un tel état de dénutrition. Je connais la sensation qu'on éprouve lorsqu'on a faim et je n'arrive pas à intégrer le fait que tu puisses aimer cette sensation. Elle est tellement douloureuse, tellement omniprésente. Je sais que c'est important pour toi ; que ton retour à Londres a rouvert des plaies qui n'étaient pas refermées et que tu as besoin de contrôler ton corps parce que tu as l'impression que tout le reste t'échappe. Je peux comprendre ce besoin, je t'assure, mais comment peux tu tolérer une telle souffrance ? »

Dès que Harry avait commencé à parler de lui, Draco l'avait lâché et il avait fait mine de se concentrer sur la pluie qui battait toujours contre la fenêtre. Mais Harry savait qu'il était attentif ; ses deux mains agrippant les bords de la table jusqu'à rendre blanches les jointures de ses doigts en étaient les preuves flagrantes. Lentement, il tourna la tête et ses troublants orbes gris rencontrèrent les prunelles vertes de Harry.

« Etrange comme tu ramènes tout à moi pour ne pas trop te dévoiler, lança-t-il d'une voix blanche. Toujours est-il que non, Harry, je n'aime pas la sensation de faim. Ce que j'aime, c'est la sensation d'être en vie et de ne plus rien ressentir d'autre que ces crampes d'estomac. C'est…Reposant. Je n'attends pas que tu comprennes cela mais je te demande de l'accepter.

- Je ne peux pas accepter ça, et tu le sais. S'il te plait, essaye de manger avec moi ce soir.

- D'accord, si tu essayes de cuisiner avec moi. »

Harry lui fit un sourire encourageant avant de tendre une main que Draco attrapa pour descendre de la table. Harry embrassa le bout de son nez avant de le lâcher. Il alluma la radio et tous deux se mirent d'accord pour cuisiner des pavés de cabillaud en papillotes accompagnés de riz sauvage au citron.

« C'est amusant, déclara Harry en voyant Draco préparer la sauce à la moutarde qu'il badigeonnerait ensuite sur le poisson, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que toi, tu saurais…

- Oui, je sais, coupa Draco en ajoutant du citron à sa préparation, je n'ai pas une tête de Grand Chef. Pourtant j'aime beaucoup cuisiner pour les autres, et je suis assez doué.

- Je vois ça, » plaisanta Harry en se postant derrière lui pour entourer sa taille d'un bras et son cou de l'autre, sans trop serrer de peur de lui faire mal.

Draco éclata de rire et il lâcha son citron pour prendre les mains de Harry alors que ce dernier enfouissait son visage dans les cheveux blonds afin d'en humer l'odeur. Il embrassa ensuite sa nuque et Draco baissa la tête pour mieux s'offrir aux baisers de Harry.

« J'adore cuisiner de cette manière…Exquise, » souffla Harry contre la peau de Draco.

Enfin il sentait que son rapport avec Draco prenait une autre dimension, une dimension plus élevée. Tous deux étaient torse nu et il sentait le dos brûlant de Draco contre son ventre, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, mais il ne désirait pas faire l'amour. Enfin son corps avait cessé de réagir à la moindre stimulation visuelle ou tactile en présence de Draco. Enfin son corps appréciait le contact sans lui faire ressentir la frustration de l'abstinence. Enfin il pouvait tenir Draco contre lui sans avoir l'impression de l'agresser avec ses érections incontrôlables…C'était comme si le Harry adolescent, amoureux transi, avait finalement accepté de s'effacer au profit du Harry adulte et plus mesuré qu'il était devenu depuis quelques années.

Il mordilla tendrement l'épaule de Draco avant de le lâcher. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire radieux avant de se remettre à cuisiner. Tout semblait facile avec lui, et Harry prenait même du plaisir à couper des carottes en fines lamelles, ce qui, normalement, l'énervait considérablement. A cet instant, avec la vision de Draco concentré sur le citron qu'il ajoutait à sa sauce, les Dursley semblaient très loin, incapables d'atteindre Harry et d'influencer sa vie d'adulte. Ils s'attelèrent à la préparation du repas sans plus rien dire, chacun à sa tâche, écoutant distraitement la radio qui leur renvoyait des musiques qu'ils n'aimaient pas particulièrement. Jamais Harry ne s'était senti aussi bien.

Alors que Draco venait de mettre les papillotes de cabillaud au four, les premières notes d'une chanson connue résonnèrent et il se figea. Il ferma les yeux et remua la tête au son de la musique. Harry le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. Draco ouvrit les yeux et il éclata de rire, un rire particulièrement agréable.

« J'adore cette chanson de Barry White, expliqua-t-il alors. Je crois que nous avons tous emballé comme des malades sur cet air. »

Harry secoua la tête et Draco saisit une cuillère en bois. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un micro, il fredonna « My darling I can't get enough of your love babe » alors que son corps bougeait à la perfection. Il dansait bien, et il semblait en être pleinement conscient mais, étrangement, cela n'enlevait rien à son charme aux yeux de Harry qui, d'habitude, était profondément irrité par les gens trop sûrs d'eux. Ce fut à son tour de rire aux éclats alors que Draco massacrait la chanson du regretté Barry White. Il chantait vraiment mal mais Harry adorait cela. En cet instant, plus rien ne comptait que cette musique et leurs deux corps qui remuaient en rythme.

Alors c'était lui, le Draco que Karim et les autres connaissaient ? C'était lui l'ami toujours prêt à faire la fête lorsqu'ils vivaient en Suisse ? Harry était séduit, plus sûr que jamais en ce qui concernait l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour Draco. Et le blond avait l'air d'être complètement à son aise avec lui, c'était presque encourageant…

Dès que la chanson fut terminée, remplacée par une chanteuse qui hurlait tout ce qu'elle savait dans le poste de radio, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent de danser. Draco grimaça en marmonnant :

« Je ne peux pas l'encadrer celle là. »

Harry approuva vivement d'un signe de tête alors que Draco s'installait sur la table. Ils attendirent que tout cuise en s'embrassant et en plaisantant ensemble. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à cette impression de forte intimité qui se dégageait de leur relation…Etait-ce vraiment une illusion ?

Après avoir remis leurs chemises, ils prirent enfin place à table et dès qu'ils commencèrent à manger, Harry dû admettre que Draco était effectivement doué. Lui-même avait parfaitement réussi le riz sauvage au citron. Il n'en était pas peu fier. La conversation était plaisante, les sujets venaient naturellement, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ait à se forcer pour combler les éventuels silences. Bien entendu, Harry ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait que Draco avait laissé plus de la moitié de son assiette pleine. Il avait fait l'effort de manger un peu, c'était déjà très satisfaisant, même si la vision de chaque minuscule bouchée qu'il avalait avec peine était un supplice pour Harry.

Ils allèrent ensuite sur le canapé, face au feu, pour manger une glace à la vanille directement dans le pot. Harry n'avait pris qu'une cuillère qu'il portait de temps en temps à la bouche de Draco qui n'avait pas l'air de se formaliser le moins du monde. Au contraire, il donnait l'impression d'apprécier cette façon de faire. Il venait d'arracher la cuillère des mains de Harry pour la lui enfourner dans la bouche lorsque Sirius entra par la cheminée. Tous deux sursautèrent alors que le Ministre de la Magie pestait contre les cheminées allumées.

« Non mais heureusement que j'ai eu chaud aux fesses et que j'ai tout de suite éteint ton feu, Harry, autrement je me serais brûlé les cheveux ! S'écria Sirius en époussetant sa longue robe noire. Tu ne peux pas bloquer l'accès à la cheminée quand tu l'allumes, c'est…Oh…Désolé. »

Il avait enfin vu Draco qui lui adressait un sourire gêné. Le jeune homme se leva lentement, il essuya ses mains sur son pantalon noir puis il renifla, mal à l'aise, cherchant ses mots.

« Je pensais que tu serais seul Harry, sinon tu penses bien que jamais je n'aurais eu le culot de débarquer comme un cheveu sur la soupe, poursuivit Sirius en évitant le regard de Draco.

- Sirius, intervint Draco d'une voix étouffée par l'émotion. Je te présente mes excuses pour tout ce que je t'ai dit samedi soir. Ma conduite a été inqualifiable…

- Elle est tout à fait qualifiable, coupa Sirius en plongeant ses yeux gris foncés dans ceux de Draco. Je la qualifierai d'ignoble. Tu as agi comme un petit con et tu as de la chance que nous t'aimions énormément, sinon tu finirais tout seul.

- Je sais, murmura Draco en baissant la tête.

- Allez viens là petit con, » lança Sirius en tendant les bras.

Draco scruta le visage de Sirius. Il semblait hésiter de peur d'être rejeté. Lorsque Sirius lui fit un petit signe encourageant, il se précipita dans ses bras pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Ses mains serraient convulsivement la robe de Sirius et l'Animagus caressa ses cheveux afin de d'apaiser son trop plein de culpabilité. Harry était totalement déconcerté. Jamais il n'avait vu Draco exprimer aussi librement sa peine que contre l'épaule de Sirius. Il devait certainement s'en être rendu compte, car il se dégagea de l'étreinte du Ministre.

« Je te demande pardon, Sirius, reprit Draco en baissant les yeux comme un enfant pris en faute. Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit. Tu sais que je te respecte plus que quiconque…

- N'en parlons plus…Et puis, tu n'avais pas complètement tort, c'était juste la manière de le dire qui n'allait pas. Nous devons rester unis et éviter de nous bagarrer pour des broutilles avec tout ce qui se passe. Je suis content que vous ayez pu prendre un peu de vacances avant que certains se déchaînent du fin fond de leur prison.

- Que veux tu dire ? Demanda Draco après avoir vu Harry pâlir et faire « non » de la tête. Qui se déchaîne ?

- Oh non, lança Sirius en se massant les tempes. Tu ne lui as rien dit, Harry ?

- J'allais le faire mais tu es venu précipiter un peu les choses, répondit Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ne m'en veux pas Draco, je t'assure que je ne cherchais pas à te cacher quoi que ce soit. J'attendais juste le bon moment pour te prévenir. »

Draco laissa son regard errer de Harry à Sirius. Son visage devenait lentement livide, comme s'il avait deviné que quelle que soit la nouvelle, elle était des plus mauvaises pour lui. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur Sirius, et ils ne le quittèrent plus.

« De quoi parle-t-il ?

- Harry, va nous chercher une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, ordonna Sirius. Nous allons tous nous asseoir et discuter tranquillement de tout ça. »

Harry apporta la bouteille et il remplit trois verres. Tous les trois prirent place : Harry et Sirius sur le canapé, Draco sur la table basse.

« Je vous écoute, » déclara Draco en buvant une gorgée d'alcool.

Sirius inspira comme s'il allait parler, puis il se ravisa et il se tourna vers Harry pour le laisser faire. Harry lui en fut reconnaissant car, depuis que Sirius était arrivé, Draco s'en remettait complètement à lui, et Harry se sentait de trop. Par son geste, Sirius donnait à Harry une place auprès de Draco. Par son attitude de retrait, Sirius laissait Harry libre d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle ou pas. C'était à son filleul de choisir s'il voulait le faire ou non. Harry prit une profonde inspiration, ce qui eut pour effet de faire encore pâlir Draco qui s'accrochait à son verre comme à une bouée.

« Voilà…Je ne connais pas de manière douce pour t'annoncer cela, Draco. Si Crabbe Senior s'est laissé attraper, ce n'était pas pour rien. Il avait un plan en tête.

- Il voulait revoir l'ignoble gros lard qui lui sert de fils, siffla Draco en regardant à nouveau Sirius.

- Oui, mais s'il voulait revoir Vincent, c'était surtout pour te nuire. Il t'en veut à mort d'avoir été celui à cause de qui Vincent a été arrêté…

- Mais bon sang, je n'ai rien fait, susurra Draco d'une voix beaucoup trop éteinte. J'ai juste voulu me faire oublier sans même demander que justice soit faite.

- Je sais, affirma Harry en avançant la main pour caresser la joue de Draco, lequel se dégagea d'un brusque mouvement de tête. Toujours est-il que Crabbe Senior veut te faire payer ta trahison envers les Sang Purs et l'arrestation de son fils. Il s'est donc laissé prendre afin de conseiller Vincent, Gregory et Blaise. Ils…Ils ont demandé la révision de leur procès puisque tu n'est pas mort.

- Oh non, » souffla Draco en secouant lentement la tête.

Il expira en tremblant et une expression de panique passa sur son visage avant qu'il ne se ferme complètement. Son regard devint dur, méprisant, ses traits semblèrent se glacer alors qu'il passait la main dans ses cheveux dans l'intention évidente de les remettre en place, comme si cela était la chose la plus importante au monde. Harry et Sirius étaient conscients qu'il essayait de gagner du temps afin de se donner une contenance, et ils attendirent patiemment qu'il en termine avec son tic capillaire. Il but ensuite son verre de Whisky Pur Feu d'un trait et il se resservit. Sirius et Harry firent comme s'ils n'avaient pas vu ses mains trembler alors que son visage se fermait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ne plus laisser passer aucune émotion.

« Cela signifie qu'un nouveau procès va avoir lieu et que je vais devoir témoigner devant eux ? Demanda Draco en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

- Exactement, déclara enfin Sirius en massant l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son index. Je sais que c'est un de tes pires cauchemars et que tu ne veux pas te retrouver face à tes…

- Non, coupa Draco. C'était prévisible. J'aurais dû prendre en compte cette éventualité avant de revenir à Londres. Je n'ai plus qu'à assumer à présent.

- Si je n'avais pas perdu toute crédibilité aux yeux du Mangemagot, je me serais opposé à ce procès, assura Sirius. Je ne veux pas que tu entres dans l'arène sans être préparé, et je pense que tu bénéficieras de la meilleure défense si tu laisses Remus Lupin s'occuper de cette affaire.

- Ou Sirius, intervint Harry en résistant à son envie d'allumer une cigarette. Je sais que tu as confiance en lui, et il pourra être un soutien non négligeable dans la salle d'audience.

- Je vois que vous avez pensé à tout, mais je choisirai moi-même la personne qui me représentera lors du procès. Sirius, pourquoi as-tu perdu toute crédibilité ? Est-ce à cause de ton rôle dans ma fuite ?

- Disons que le Mangemagot et certains journalistes crient sur tous les toits que je suis le genre de personne qui fait passer l'intérêt de ses amis avant celui du peuple sorcier, répondit Sirius en faisant un rictus méprisant. J'ai reçu énormément de lettres de soutien de la part du public, mais ce n'est pas lui qui choisit qui part et qui reste au Ministère. Je dois faire une conférence de presse demain matin afin d'expliquer ma position dans cette affaire. Un comité disciplinaire se réunira la semaine prochaine afin de déterminer si oui ou non, je suis apte à gouverner le monde magique. Peut être que les membres du Mangemagot liront mes déclarations et qu'ils changeront d'avis. Sinon, qu'ils m'éjectent, c'est le cadet de mes soucis.

- Je ne te crois pas, dit Draco en se levant pour regarder la pluie tomber par la fenêtre. Tu étais tellement fier d'avoir été choisi comme Ministre. Ce poste, Sirius, le monde magique te le dois pour tout ce qu'il t'a pris. Où, et à quelle heure aura lieu la conférence de presse ?

- Dans le grand Hall du Ministère de la Magie à dix heures. Mais ce n'est pas important. Ce qui est primordial, c'est ce procès.

- La machine est lancée, rétorqua Draco, rien ne pourra l'arrêter alors autant se faire une raison. Par contre, ton poste au Ministère de la Magie peut être sauvé. Je ferai cette conférence de presse avec toi et je donnerai mon opinion sur tes actes. Après tout, je suis leur Sauveur, ils m'écouteront…Peut être.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, intervint Harry.

- Effectivement, mais je le fais quand même, soupira Draco en collant son front brûlant contre la vitre fraîche. Quand aura lieu le procès ?

- Le Ministre de la Justice, Montell Mc Cormack, présidera à ma place puisqu'il y a conflit d'intérêt, expliqua Sirius. Il m'a dit que les accusés avaient exigé une date avant Noël mais Montell a parlé du mois de février. On ne sait pas vraiment.

- Très bien, soupira Draco. A présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais rentrer chez moi. Il est tard et je suis fatigué. »

Sirius se leva à son tour et il se posta face à Draco en mettant ses deux mains sur ses épaules et en le regardant au fond des yeux.

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

- Très bien, oui, répondit Draco sans baisser le regard.

- Si ça ne va pas, passe chez moi. Je ne dormirai pas de toutes façons.

- Merci Sirius, mais ça va aller, je t'assure. »

Le Ministre n'insista pas, connaissant trop bien Draco pour s'y risquer. Il dit au revoir à Harry puis il transplana chez lui, où personne ne l'attendait. Il avait conscience d'avoir été distant, peut être même un peu froid au cours de cette conversation, mais il avait été tellement submergé par l'émotion, par la douleur de savoir Draco dans une telle situation, qu'il n'avait pas pu s'autoriser à se montrer plus chaleureux. Il n'avait jamais su faire, à part en quelques rares occasions, seul à seul avec Draco. Emotionnellement, Sirius était aussi bloqué que Draco, peut être plus. Il avait voulu montrer son soutien à Draco, mais il avait refusé de trop s'attendrir, tout simplement parce que Draco ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Chez Harry, Draco resta un instant interdit, désirant plus que tout partir mais refusant de donner l'impression de fuir. Il ressentait à nouveau cette profonde humiliation, cette honte venimeuse qui s'infiltrait dans chacune de ses veines, contaminant au passage son cœur et son esprit. Il se savait capable de la cacher encore mais il ignorait combien de temps son masque allait tenir avant de s'effondrer lamentablement. Il releva la tête, se tint le plus droit possible et, d'une voix claire et sûre, il remercia Harry pour la soirée qu'il avait passée en sa compagnie. Harry prit alors sa main et il embrassa tendrement l'intérieur de son poignet.

« Reste encore, demanda-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être réconforté Harry. Tu peux me laisser rentrer chez moi, je ne me suiciderai pas ce soir…Pas pour si peu, lança sèchement Draco.

- Je veux juste que nous passions la nuit ensemble, assura Harry en réalisant soudain que ses paroles pouvaient être mal interprétées. Enfin…Ce n'est pas… »

Draco fit un triste sourire et il opina. Il demanda ensuite à prendre une douche et Harry en profita pour sortir fumer une cigarette dans le jardin. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que ses mains tremblaient, et il comprenait pourquoi. Annoncer à Draco qu'il allait devoir vivre un cauchemar éveillé n'avait pas été facile, surtout quand le blond s'était totalement fermé. Il avait contenu la moindre de ses émotions, obligeant ainsi Harry et Sirius à faire de même avec les leurs. A présent, ces émotions cherchaient à ressortir et Harry ne pouvait que trembler et fumer pour les exprimer. Il soupira.

Il avait froid, et le préau sous lequel il s'abritait laissait passer la pluie. Il alluma quand même une seconde cigarette, pour compenser toutes celle qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir au cours de la soirée, même s'il l'avait grandement voulu. Il rentra enfin pour trouver Draco dans la salle de bains, le corps encore mouillé, une serviette blanche ceinturant sa taille. Il se tenait debout, tête baissée devant la glace qu'il ne voulait surtout pas regarder. Il avait pris appui sur l'évier avec ses deux mains, en serrant si fort que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches, et ses bras tendus faisaint ressortir d'une manière inquiétante ses omoplates.

« Ça ne s'arrêtera jamais, murmurait-il d'une voix basse et enrouée. Jamais… »

Harry frappa doucement à la porte pour signaler sa présence. Draco ne bougea pas et le Survivant sentit son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine face à l'épuisement moral qu'il constatait chez Draco. Il s'approcha et il entoura sa taille de ses deux bras, sans serrer, avant d'enfouir son visage dans les cheveux blonds.

« Tout sera bientôt fini, promit-il en embrassant la nuque de Draco. Bientôt, Crabbe et ses copains entendront la confirmation du premier jugement et ils n'auront plus aucun recours pour te nuire. Ils ne pourront plus te harceler.

- Oui, mais à quel prix ? » Lança Draco en soupirant. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Harry et il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, distraitement, en plongeant son regard flou dans celui, bien présent, de Harry. « Tu es gentil, Harry, mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu me remontes le moral à grand renfort de promesses que toi et moi, savons vaines. Je vais boire un verre pendant que tu prends ta douche…Tu empestes la cigarette.

- Alors je vais effacer mes odeurs de clopes pour mieux être indisposé par tes relents d'alcool ? » Demanda Harry en sachant pertinemment que s'il voulait garder Draco, il se devait d'être franc.

Draco marqua un temps de pause, clairement surpris par la réplique de Harry, puis il pouffa de rire en sortant de la salle de bains. Il ne prit pas la direction du salon. Au lieu d'aller boire les verres de Whisky Pur Feu auxquels il aspirait, il se dirigea dans la chambre de Harry où il passa son boxer avant de se coucher dans le lit du brun. Les draps sentaient l'orange, c'était très agréable, presque relaxant. Il ferma les yeux et il tenta de ne surtout pas penser à ce procès, à cette humiliation de devoir raconter en détail ce qui lui était arrivé, devant tout le monde, sous les regards perfides de Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini.

Draco laissa s'échapper de ses lèvres une respiration lente et tremblante. Se retrouver face à ceux qu'il avait considéré comme des amis loyaux…Raconter à des inconnus comment ses propres amis l'avaient torturé…Il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Surtout pas devant Blaise, en qui il avait autrefois une confiance aveugle. Le fait de l'avoir revu à St Mungo la semaine précédente l'avait déjà passablement ébranlé et il ne s'imaginait pas face à lui…Lui encore plus que Crabbe et Goyle. Draco avait vu ces deux derniers comme ses sbires, et c'était pour cela qu'il les avait qualifié d'amis. A l'époque, tous ceux qui lui mangeaient dans la main et flattaient son ego étaient ses amis. Seul Blaise était différent ; lui seul avait eu une vraie place de choix dans l'estime de Draco.

La trahison n'en était que plus insoutenable.

Dans sa tête résonnaient les ignobles « je t'aime » que Blaise n'avait cessé de cracher dans son oreille comme une litanie obscène alors qu'il prenait son corps de force. Draco sentit son cœur s'accélérer au souvenir de la voix de Blaise, à la sensation désagréable de son souffle dans son oreille. Il gratta machinalement son oreille avec le plat de sa main, lentement d'abord, puis frénétiquement. Il avait la nausée. Et un désir pressant d'aller voir Mick pour lui acheter de quoi se déconnecter pendant quelques heures. Dire que la veille, il s'était senti si bien en compagnie d'Ophélia et qu'à présent, il voyait difficilement comment il pouvait être plus mal.

A cause de Crabbe Senior, Draco allait devoir raconter des choses qu'il avait lutté pour oublier. Il les avait enterrées au plus profond de sa mémoire, et il n'avait aucune envie d'aller les rechercher. Il avait besoin d'oublier, de maintenir cette relative insouciance en surface. Lorsque Harry rentra dans la chambre et qu'il s'allongea à côté de lui, Draco ne lui adressa pas un regard. Il sentait déjà la honte le submerger et l'envie de s'isoler se faire plus pressante. Mais connaissant la mule qu'était Potter, il savait qu'il ne l'entendrait pas ainsi. Cela le fit sourire affectueusement.

« Viens ici, déclara Harry en tendant les bras.

- Merci, Potter, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'affection ce soir.

- Mais moi si, alors tais toi et viens contre moi, » Ordonna Harry avec un sourire amusé.

Draco s'exécuta et, dès que les bras de Harry se refermèrent autour de lui, il prit conscience qu'il avait froid et que le brun le réchauffait délicieusement avec son corps.

« Merci, Harry, chuchota Draco contre son torse.

- Je t'en prie, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

- Je pourrais te donner encore plus de plaisir, » remarqua Draco en embrassant sa clavicule.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela. Il se servait toujours du sexe pour tenir les gens distance. Dès qu'il partageait une trop grande intimité ou qu'il commençait à se sentir bien avec quelqu'un, il fallait qu'il fasse entrer l'érotisme dans l'équation afin de concentrer l'attention de son partenaire sur le plaisir et pas sur le reste.

Sa main descendit lentement caresser les cuisses de Harry. Il le vit frissonner mais malgré son envie, Harry prit sa main pour la poser à plat sur son torse.

« Pas ce soir, Draco. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu répondes à ce qui tu imagines que j'attends de toi. Il faut que tu le veuilles vraiment. »

Draco haussa les épaules. Cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance pour lui, même s'il acceptait difficilement d'être rejeté.

« Je peux me passer de sexe, tu sais, dit-il en posant sa tête sur le torse de Harry.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Harry avec un sourire charmeur. Moi aussi je peux m'en passer. C'est extraordinaire non ? »

Draco pouffa de rire, puis il étouffa un bâillement.

« Qui va tu engager pour te représenter lors du procès ? Demanda soudain Harry.

- J'ai mon idée, mais je dois d'abord lui poser la question.

- Je parie que c'est Hermione. Brillante comme elle est, elle serait parfaite pour cela, même si je pense que Sirius reste le meilleur choix.

- Hermione Jordan, c'est une idée, » affirma Draco en fermant les yeux.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, malgré la douce caresse de la main de Harry dans ses cheveux et sur son dos.

« Draco, demanda soudain Harry en scrutant la pénombre pour essayer de voir le visage du blond. Tu m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir informé immédiatement de ce procès ?

- Non, le plus tard est le mieux pour moi. Si tu avais pu me conduire devant le Mangemagot le premier jour du procès et m'en informer à ce moment là, j'aurais été comblé, ironisa Draco.

- Je voudrais tellement t'aider, trouver un moyen de te rendre les choses plus faciles. J'y pense tout le temps mais je n'arrive pas à tomber sur la bonne solution, celle qui empêcherait ce procès d'avoir lieu.

- Tu veux vraiment m'aider ? Questionna Draco d'une voix dure. Tu veux empêcher ce procès d'avoir lieu ?

- Oui.

- Alors tue les, Harry. Va les voir à Azkaban et arrange toi pour qu'ils meurent. Ils ne manqueront à personne.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

- Tu voulais un moyen d'annuler le procès ? Je t'en donne un. Je n'ai plus envie de parler de ça à présent. Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Draco ferma à nouveau les yeux et il attendit de pouvoir enfin s'endormir. Il était fatigué, stressé, horrifié, mais les battements réguliers du cœur de Harry le détournaient peu à peu de ses pensées négatives. Il était minuit passé lorsqu'il s'abandonna enfin au sommeil. Harry mit beaucoup plus de temps à s'endormir. Il ne cessait de ressasser les mêmes idées, d'entendre la voix cassante de Draco alors qu'il parlait de meurtre et le pire dans tout cela, c'était que Harry trouvait l'idée attrayante. Après tout, il avait déjà tué de sang froid pour Draco. Marcus Flint n'était plus parce que ce jour maudit, il avait osé poser la main sur lui.

Il venait à peine de trouver le sommeil lorsqu'un hibou tapa sans discontinuer à la fenêtre. Draco, qui s'était téléporté à l'autre bout du lit, poussa un grognement de mécontentement lorsque Harry alluma la lumière.

« Arrête de couiner, c'est pour toi. »

Il mit l'enveloppe sur laquelle on pouvait lire « Draco Malfoy, où qu'il soit » sous le nez du médicomage. Draco l'ouvrit en grommelant que les gens n'avaient aucun respect lorsque soudain, son visage changea d'expression. De l'ennui profond, il passa à l'infinie tendresse.

« Luna est en plein travail. Le bébé arrive et elle ne veut personne d'autre que moi pour l'accoucher, dit-il en s'habillant hâtivement. J'ai horreur de porter deux fois les mêmes vêtements !

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le plus important ? Interrogea Harry en lui tendant sa chemise d'un air franchement amusé.

- La première personne à accueillir ce bébé, ce sera moi. Il faut qu'il me voie sous mon meilleur jour.

- Oui, c'est sûr, sinon il va vouloir repartir d'où il vient, ironisa Harry en accompagnant Draco vers la porte d'entrée. Tu transplanes ou tu prends ta voiture ?

- Voiture.

- Tu veux repasser après l'accouchement ? On prendra notre petit déjeuner ensemble.

- J'apprécie les efforts que tu fournis pour me faire manger, Harry, mais je n'aurai pas le temps. Je vais passer la journée entière à St Mungo, à part pour cette conférence de presse. J'ai un million de choses à faire là bas et je vais sûrement travailler très tard avec Londubat. Il faut que je reprenne ma place, parce que j'ai beaucoup trop délégué à Gran…Jordan ces derniers temps. On se verra demain, d'accord ?

- D'accord. »

Harry s'avança lentement, puis il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Draco, laissant ce dernier franchir la distance entre eux. Draco déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Harry, puis il lui dit au revoir. Dehors, la pluie avait enfin cessé mais le vent ne se calmait pas. Draco courut jusqu'à sa voiture et il démarra rapidement, faisant passer le compteur de zéro à cent en quelques secondes. Il mit la musique aussi fort que possible pour saturer son esprit, pour ne surtout pas penser à ce procès qui le rendait malade. Au lieu d'aller à l'hôpital, il passa chez lui où il prit une douche rapide. Il enfila un costume noir puis il transplana directement à St Mungo.

Il enfila sa blouse blanche en courant dans les couloirs pour rejoindre l'unité obstétrique. L'attroupement de rouquins devant une porte lui indiqua dans quelle chambre se trouvait Luna. Il prit le temps de saluer Charlie et il ne pu retenir un rictus satisfait en constatant que Ginny avait sûrement été jetée hors de la chambre par Luna puisqu'elle se tenait contre le mur, dans sa tenue d'infirmière. Lorsqu'il entra, Luna était en train de repousser un médicomage qui essayait de l'examiner.

« Je vous dis qu'un ami va arriver, déclara Luna de son air rêveur. C'est un ange vous savez. Il va tout faire pour que l'accouchement se passe bien. »

Visiblement, on lui avait déjà donné la potion anti-douleur, le travail était donc bien entamé. Il congédia son collègue et il fit un sourire plein de tendresse à Luna qui le lui rendit au centuple.

« Vous voyez, dit-elle d'une voix douce aux deux infirmières, mon ange est arrivé. Il sent bon et il est bien habillé. » Elle agrippa le col de sa chemise et l'attira vers elle d'un mouvement brusque. Cette fois, sa voix était proche de celle d'un ours au réveil. « Tu as pris le temps de te pomponner ! Tu te fous de moi ! Malfoy, j'accouche ! Je vais sortir mon œuf ! J'ai besoin d'aide !

- J'avais remarqué Luna la Lunatique, répondit affectueusement Draco.

- Ah, alors si tu avais remarqué, » lâcha-t-elle en se radoucissant soudainement et en embrassant sa joue.

Draco recula malgré lui. Il n'aimait pas trop ces effusions, surtout pas en ce moment. Il n'avait pas envie d'être étreint, touché ou embrassé. Luna était pourtant la personne qu'il supportait le mieux et ce, depuis des années. Il ébouriffa ses longs cheveux blonds pour faire bonne mesure, et il se tourna vers Ron d'un air méprisant.

« Tiens Weasley, tu es là...

- Etant donné qu'il s'agit de ma femme et de mon enfant, je me suis dit que ce serait bien d'être là, oui, rétorqua Ron en le fusillant du regard.

- Ce que vous êtes adorables, intervint Luna en leur prenant les mains. Avouez que vous vous aimez bien.

- Oui, quand les poules auront des dents mon amour, répliqua Ron en l'embrassant.

- Justement, elles en ont. Tu n'as pas lu l'article que mon père a écrit à ce sujet, chéri ? »

Draco éclata de rire et il se mit au travail. Au final, il ne fallut pas plus de trois heures pour voir arriver la jolie Rainbow Weasley. Devant son petit visage qui ressemblait tellement à celui de Luna, Draco se sentit submergé par l'émotion. Plus rien ne comptait d'autre que sa filleule qu'il tenait contre lui et qui lui adressait les prémices d'un sourire. Ce bébé ne savait rien de lui, et son regard ne contenait pas encore cette compassion écoeurante qu'il voyait dans les yeux des adultes qu'il croisait. Ce bébé se moquait bien de Voldemort ou de qui avait tué qui. Pour Rainbow, tout ce qui comptait, c'était d'être bercée contre Draco. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, affreusement gêné de ne pas être parvenu à garder son air distant, et Ron décida qu'il était temps pour lui de laisser un peu Luna se reposer en compagnie de celui qu'elle considérait (malheureusement pour Ron) comme son meilleur ami.

« Je vais appeler Harry pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, déclara Ron en se penchant pour embrasser Luna. Je reviens d'ici une demie heure...Avec toute ma famille.

- Tu me rapporteras…

- De la glace au chocolat et à la pistache, coupa Ron en souriant. Je sais. Ça fait six mois que je vais t'en chercher. »

Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte, Draco rendit Rainbow à Luna et il s'adossa contre la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Ton mari n'a pas l'air d'être passionné par sa fille, constata-t-il d'un air écoeuré.

- Il a tout le temps de la voir, répondit Luna avec son éternel sourire absent. Il voulait qu'on reste un peu tous les deux. Je le lui avais demandé.

- Si j'étais marié avec toi et que j'avais eu un enfant avec toi, Luna, je ne vous aurais pas quittés d'une semelle.

- Si tu étais marié avec moi, tu serais le pire gay qui existe, Petit Ange. Pour parler de choses sérieuses, mon père m'a dit qu'une révision du procès des pourris était envisageable. Je suis choquée. C'est mal ce qu'ils te font subir. »

Draco ferma les yeux en espérant être caché chez lui, loin de tout et de tout le monde. Il inspira profondément et il expira lentement.

« Oui, Luna, c'est mal. Mais c'est leur droit de faire appel du premier jugement.

- Je sais. Ils parait qu'ils ont pris Milton Bradford pour les défendre…Autant dire qu'ils ont sorti l'artillerie lourde. Qui as-tu choisi pour te représenter ? »

Il baissa les yeux, puis il les plongea longuement dans ceux de son amie.

« Je…J'avais pensé que peut être, si tu n'es pas trop occupée avec Rainbow…

- Je te représenterai même si je dois pour cela allaiter ma fille en pleine salle d'audience, lança Luna d'une voix claire et déterminée. On va les écraser, crois moi. Quand j'en aurai fini avec eux, ils auront la trace de nos chaussures sur leurs tronches d'abrutis de la terre.

- Que Merlin t'entende.

- Il m'entend toujours. J'ai demandé une fille et je l'ai eue.

- J'ai parfois du mal à te suivre, Luna, admit Draco en secouant la tête.

- Ce n'est rien Angelito, si tu n'arrives pas à suivre, je te traînerai, mais je ne te lâcherai pas. »

Draco lui fit un sourire triste, puis il décida de prendre congé. Il en avait assez de parler de ce procès. Il ne voulait plus y penser…Ce procès rendait son viol trop réel, trop présent alors qu'il avait passé son temps à ne pas vouloir le nommer, à ne jamais prononcer le nom de ses agresseurs pour se donner l'illusion que peut être, ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve et que jamais son corps n'avait été soumis à la torture. Dès qu'il sortit de la chambre, Charlie le serra contre lui. Intérieurement, Draco hurlait « lâche moi, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié » mais en surface, il restait stoïque. Il entoura la taille de Charlie et il embrassa même sa joue avant de se libérer de son étreinte. Il refusa poliment son invitation à aller boire un café et il rentra chez lui. Il était 6h30 du matin et il ne comptait reprendre le travail qu'à 8h.

Il enfila un pantacourt de sport, un tee-shirt et des baskets. Courir allait l'aider à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il sortit dans le froid glacial du petit matin, et il frissonna. Il se mit à courir vite, pour se réchauffer, et bientôt, plus rien n'eut d'importance à part le son de ses foulées sur le goudron mouillé. Enfin son esprit se libérait de toute la tension accumulée. Seul son corps comptait, seule existait la douleur dans ses muscles qui lui rappelait qu'il était en vie puisqu'il avait mal.

Pendant plus d'une heure, il força ses jambes à aller plus loin, plus vite. Il ne voyait pas la ville qui s'animait lentement. Il ne voyait pas le brouillard qui masquait les arbres aux couleurs de l'automne. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le point qu'il fixait droit devant lui alors que chacun de ses muscles criait grâce et qu'il redoublait d'efforts.

C'était comme si, plus il s'éloignait, plus il allait vite, plus Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini restaient à la traîne derrière lui ; comme si jamais ils ne pourraient le rattraper. Et pourtant, en demandant la révision du procès, ils étaient passé devant lui, ils l'avaient exposé à la face du monde quand il se croyait à l'abris des regards. Cette pensée lui coupa le souffle et il s'arrêta net, le cœur cognant trop fort dans sa poitrine. Ils avaient déjà gagné.

Il sentait les crampes dans ses mollets et il dû rassembler toute sa dignité pour ne pas hurler en se jetant par terre au beau milieu de la rue.

Il était à bout de forces, et il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui à pieds. Il chercha une ruelle loin des regards indiscrets et il transplana chez lui. Il se jeta sous une douche brûlante puis il remit son costume noir avant de retourner à St Mungo. Il lui semblait qu'il avait du mal à marcher à cause de ses crampes et que cela se voyait mais, lorsqu'il croisa Hermione, elle ne parut pas remarquer de problème particulier, ce qui rassura Draco. Si cela s'était vu, il y avait fort à parier que les journalistes auraient été écrire qu'il n'arrivait à marcher car il portait la misère du monde sur ses épaules…n'est pas Sauveur qui veut…

Il travailla un peu avec Hermione, puis il prit rendez vous avec Neville en début d'après midi pour revoir la potion sur laquelle ils s'usaient les méninges. Quand vint l'heure de la conférence de presse, Draco se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter les journalistes. Il transplana pourtant au Ministère de la Magie où il retrouva Sirius. Comme il s'y attendait, Harry était dans la salle bondée pour soutenir son parrain. Il lui fit un bref signe de la main avant de prendre place à côté du Ministre.

« Tu as une tête de déterré, remarqua Sirius.

- Merci, toi aussi, » répliqua Draco avec un sourire forcé.

Si Draco avait opté pour la sobriété et l'élégance avec un costume et une robe de sorcier noirs, Sirius avait décidé d'être époustouflant, imposant, avec sa robe de cérémonie bleue nuit ornée de broderies en or blanc. Il tenait clairement à rappeler aux journalistes qu'il était toujours leur Ministre et que, par conséquent, ils lui devaient le respect le plus total. Draco s'inclina intérieurement face à cette initiative de l'Animagus qui s'avéra payante dans la mesure où les questions posées à Sirius restaient courtoises et peu accusatrices. Il y répondit d'une voix forte et claire, sans toutefois entrer dans le détail. Il expliqua simplement que les choix antérieurs à sa fonction de Ministre de la Magie ne devaient pas entrer en ligne de compte. Il rappela qu'il se dédiait entièrement à sa fonction depuis sa nomination à ce poste et que jamais on n'avait eu à lui reprocher le moindre faux pas.

Il avait su endormir les journalistes en parlant beaucoup, avec aisance et humour, pour n'en dire que très peu en fin de compte. Draco l'admirait pour ce comportement exemplaire, car malgré son apparente décontraction, il se sentait terriblement mal. Sa tête tournait et ses mains tremblaient sans arrêt, si bien qu'il devait croiser les bras pour cacher ses tremblements. Il avait l'impression que dès qu'il allait parler, sa voix se casserait et tout le monde saurait à quel point il était troublé par toute cette histoire. Il chercha Harry du regard et son sourire serein lui réchauffa un peu le cœur.

Son tour arriva bien trop tôt, et très rapidement, les questions devinrent gênantes.

« Monsieur Malfoy, demanda un journaliste, est-il vrai que votre conjoint, la star de Quidditch Olivier Dubois vous a battu ?

- Non, répondit Draco d'une voix glaciale, Olivier Dubois n'est pas le genre d'homme à frapper sur quelqu'un pour le plaisir de faire mal.

- Monsieur Malfoy, on vous a beaucoup vu en compagnie de Harry Potter. Etes vous responsable de l'annulation de ses fiançailles avec Ginevra Weasley ?

- Non, et vous ?

- Monsieur Malfoy, cauchemardez vous encore aujourd'hui de votre viol ? »

La question flotta dans l'air pendant quelques secondes alors que Draco toisait le journaliste avec suffisance. Plus une voix ne s'éleva, à part celle de Draco, étonnamment calme et posée.

« Permettez moi de vous dire que c'est la question la plus idiote qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. Pour en cauchemarder ENCORE aujourd'hui, il faudrait déjà que j'en aie cauchemardé avant, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Oubliez un peu le cliché de la personne agressée qui revit tous les soirs en rêve ce qui lui est arrivé. Les rêves ne sont pas des films sur le réel, qui passeraient en boucle lorsque nous fermons les yeux. Ils sont codés, bourrés de symboles, alors non, je n'ai jamais rêvé de ça. A présent, je voudrais qu'on en arrive au sujet qui nous réuni.

- Que pensez vous des accusations portées contre monsieur Black ?

- Elles sont calomnieuses et infondées. On nous dit que Sirius Black a fait passer un ami avant la raison d'état alors que c'est faux. A l'époque, il n'était pas Ministre, il n'avait aucun compte à rendre à qui que ce soit. En acceptant de m'aider lorsque je le lui ai demandé, il a honoré une dette de sorcier. Il a privilégié le bien être d'une personne plutôt que celui du Ministère, c'est vrai. Le Ministère avait besoin de son Sauveur, de sa victime idéale. Sirius Black a essayé de me dissuader de me faire passer pour mort mais il a vu à quel point c'était important pour moi et il m'a aidé, comme il le ferait encore aujourd'hui pour n'importe quel sorcier de cette communauté. Vous pouvez critiquer son geste, et le Mangemagot peut lui faire perdre sa place de Ministre de la Magie. Toujours est-il que le peuple sorcier a confiance en lui autant que j'ai confiance en lui. Il est soutenu par les gens qui reconnaissent tous les sacrifices qu'il a fait pour eux. Vous prenez mon cas comme un cas isolé. Vous vous servez de cela pour attaquer notre Ministre de la Magie, mais n'oubliez pas que Sirius Black a sauvé chacun d'entre nous en mettant sa propre vie de côté et en luttant sans relâche contre le Lord Noir. Il a risqué sa vie pour moi, et pour vous. Je pense que le Mangemagot est bien prompt à mettre ce détail de côté, comme il a été bien prompt à l'envoyer moisir en prison et perdre sa jeunesse alors qu'il clamait son innocence. Va-t-il, cette fois encore, être jugé de manière aussi expéditive par des gens qui ont la mémoire bien courte ?

- Vous êtes donc pour le maintien de Monsieur Black à son poste de Ministre de la Magie ?

- Bien entendu. Il est de loin le meilleur Ministre que nous ayons eu et cela, parce qu'il fait passer sa communauté avant son profit. J'ai eu l'occasion de côtoyer quelques Ministres, puisque mes parents étaient de généreux contribuables, et je peux vous dire que jamais un homme corrompu comme mon père n'aurait pu avoir autant de pouvoir si Sirius avait été Ministre à cette époque…Et jamais il n'aurait mis la population en danger en leur cachant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je pense que tout est dit, merci de m'avoir donné la parole. »

Les questions fusèrent encore mais Draco et Sirius s'étaient levé et ils étaient sortis par une porte dérobée. Ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Harry, sanctuaire interdit aux journalistes puisque le travail des Aurors devait rester discret. Sirius remercia le médicomage pour le soutien précieux qu'il lui avait apporté et il lui serra la main, comme s'il avait deviné que ce n'était pas le moment pour les grandes effusions d'amitié. De toutes façons, Sirius n'était pas non plus quelqu'un de très tactile.

Draco s'assit sur le bureau de Ron et il attendit patiemment le retour du brun, qui arriva au bout de quelques minutes.

« Ils sont lourds ces journalistes, lança Harry en entrant, plus ébouriffé que jamais. Ils n'ont pas voulu me lâcher avec leurs questions connes. Je trouve que tu as été brillant lors de cette conférence de presse. »

Il avança la main pour caresser le visage de Draco et, si ce dernier se laissa faire, Harry ne manqua pas de voir son manque d'entrain. Il laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps et il observa le blond pendant quelques secondes.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu ne veux plus que je te touche ?

- Ce n'est pas ça…ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, plaida Draco en se frottant des yeux d'une main hésitante. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie d'être touché par compassion ou pitié aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour cela. Je préfère que tu me le dises plutôt que tu subisses mes caresses. Mais je ne te touche pas par pitié…

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir cela avec tout le monde aujourd'hui, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, vraiment. Je sais que Luna ou toi, vous n'éprouvez pas de pitié pour moi, mais c'est plus fort que moi et le fait d'être touché m'exaspère. J'ai cette sensation en moi et elle est tenace. Ça passera dans quelques heures, il faut juste que je digère cette histoire de procès.

- A ce propos, remarqua Harry en offrant une tasse de café à Draco, je suis passé voir la famille Weasley à l'hôpital tout à l'heure et Ron m'a appris que tu avais choisi Luna pour te représenter. Tu ne crois pas que c'est risqué ?

- Pourquoi, elle est bien juriste ?

- Elle défend le canard miteux de son père quand il est attaqué en diffamation, ça n'a rien à voir avec un procès aussi colossal et difficile que celui qui t'attend. En face d'elle, il y aura Milton Bradford, il va la bouffer toute crue.

- Tu connais mal Luna.

- Je la connais très bien. Elle est combative et obstinée, mais elle a constamment la tête dans les nuages !

- Et les pieds bien ancrés sur terre, précisa Draco en soupirant. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire dans mes choix, Harry. C'est elle que je veux pour me représenter et cela ne se discute pas. Je sais que tu veux le mieux pour moi, mais c'est elle la meilleure dans cette affaire. Bradford ne se méfiera pas d'elle et elle aura toute la latitude nécessaire pour agir grâce à cela.

- Ce n'est pas bête, reconnut Harry.

- Je sais, admit Draco en faisant un sourire triomphant. Il faut que je retourne à St Mungo, Londubat doit m'attendre.

- La potion avance bien ?

- Nous devons mettre nos idées en commun et commencer à la préparer, autant dire que ça va prendre du temps.

- Tu passes chez moi après ? Tu m'as dit non ce matin, mais je ne dormirai que très tard alors pourquoi ne pas venir me dire bonne nuit ? »

Draco sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis il hocha la tête en souriant. Il porta son index et son majeur à sa bouche et il les embrassa. Il posa ensuite ses deux doigts sur les lèvres de Harry.

« On se voit ce soir. » Dit il simplement en sortant du bureau alors que Harry caressait ses lèvres d'un air songeur.

Harry passa la journée à faire la navette entre son travail et l'hôpital d'où Ron lui donnait ses instructions concernant les dossiers des Mangemorts qu'il recherchait. Harry était le deuxième parrain de Rainbow et cela était sujet à un nombre incalculable de blagues de la part des Weasley ainsi que de Lee Jordan. Seuls Charlie et Ginny ne riaient pas quand Fred exigeait que Harry et Draco se marient afin que la petite Rainbow ait « un parrain et une marraine. »

Il rentra chez lui et il se détendit sous une douche brûlante. Il s'installa devant la télévision et il tenta de se concentrer sur une émission bouleversante d'idiotie dans laquelle un célibataire choisissait des femmes qui lui plaisaient en leur donnant des roses. Celle qui n'avait pas de rose se retrouvait remerciée et retournait chez sa mère rêver du prince charmant…Ou alors elle obtenait un contrat juteux avec la chaîne de télévision qui diffusait l'émission et elle finissait par polluer l'écran à long terme avec son air de brave gourde et sa voix de crécelle.

_Merde,_ songea Harry, _les Moldus sont entré dans l'ère de l'inculture. Payer des femmes à coup de roses, il fallait le faire. Je ne peux pas regarder ça, je me sens déjà mortellement atteint par l'abrutissement. Elles doivent l'avoir mauvaise celles qui ont brûlé leurs soutifs sur la place publique pour la libération de la femme…Bonjour l'image de la femme objet dans cette émission._

Il se leva, avala une tranche de pain de mie et il se rendit chez Pansy Londubat. Elle aussi allait être seule ce soir puisque Neville travaillait. Ils allaient mutuellement se tenir compagnie. Il ne pu s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas lorsque Neville lui ouvrit la porte.

« Eh, salut Harry ! Entre vite, il fait froid dehors ! S'exclama Neville en le tirant par le bras.

- Tu ne devais pas être à St Mungo pour préparer la potion avec Draco ? Interrogea Harry avant d'embrasser Pansy.

- Tu rigoles ? Ce malade qui veut tout contrôler n'a pas besoin de moi pour concocter la potion. Prends un biscuit, c'est moi qui les ai faits. Comme je le disais, Malfoy est un vrai chieur. Nous avons mis nos idées en commun, je lui ai donné les bonnes plantes ainsi que les bons dosages, j'ai passé des heures à chercher les algues marines adéquates, mais il est hors de question que je touche à la potion. Il en ferait une jaunisse.

- Neville, tu sais que tu n'es pas doué en potions ! Gronda Pansy en lui jetant un biscuit sur la tempe. Draco a besoin de réussir le parfait mélange, et toi, tu risques de tout foutre en l'air avec tes deux mains gauches.

- Dis donc, tu n'étais pas contre mes deux mains gauches hier soir quand…Heu…Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter.

- Oui, j'ai vu, rétorqua Harry sans pouvoir retenir un sourire amusé. Alors Draco est encore sur sa potion et ça va durer une bonne partie de la nuit, non ?

- Pas du tout, affirma Neville. Il a fini il y a deux heures et il est rentré chez lui. La mixture doit infuser deux semaines avant qu'on puisse y ajouter le reste des ingrédients. Elle n'a pas besoin de lui pour cela.

- Je…Il faut que j'y aille, » balbutia Harry en sortant en trombes de la maison de ses amis.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, un de ceux qui s'étaient toujours vérifiés. Il transplana dans une ruelle proche de l'immeuble de Draco et il courut, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée. Il prononça doucement « Alohomora » puis il entra chez Draco. Il resta figé devant le spectacle du blond, tournant le dos à Harry, le téléphone dans la main, son autre main passant nerveusement dans ses cheveux. Deux grosses valises bloquaient le passage.

« Oui, disait-il, le prochain vol pour Montréal. C'est urgent…Non, je ne peux pas attendre demain. Je veux un avion privé dans ce cas.

- Tu vas quelque part ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix forte.

Draco fit un bond en se retournant et il fixa Harry avec incrédulité, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait surpris en plein départ. Avec des gestes exagérément lents, il ôta le téléphone de son oreille et il raccrocha. Harry pouvait voir sa cage thoracique se soulever d'une manière trop rapide.

« Alors tu t'en vas ? » Interrogea Harry en s'approchant.

Draco resta longtemps silencieux, cherchant ses mots, avant de prendre la parole.

« Je ne peux pas…

- Je comprends, répondit Harry en esquissant un rictus attristé. Je ne vais pas chercher à te retenir, même si je voudrais que tu restes. Je conçois parfaitement que tu n'aies pas envie de témoigner, et encore moins de te retrouver devant Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini. Si tu veux vraiment partir, il est inutile de te forcer à vivre ici. Je t'aiderai à te cacher, mais prépare toi à te cacher toute ta vie, parce que ces trois sous merdes vont sortir de prison à la seconde où le Ministre de la Justice verra qu'il n'y a personne dans le box de la partie plaignante. Et ils vont te chercher jusqu'à ce qu'ils te trouvent.

- Tu essayes de me faire peur ?

- Non, je veux juste montrer quelle pourrait être ta vie si tu ne vas pas les affronter au tribunal magique. Je pourrais t'aider à rester introuvable grâce au sortilège du Fidelio…Il y a certainement des solutions que nous n'avons pas envisagées pour les empêcher de mettre la main sur toi. »

Draco ferma les yeux et il ouvrit lentement la main, laissant ainsi le téléphone s'écraser sur le sol.

« Je ne supporterais pas l'idée qu'ils soient relâchés, murmura-t-il.

- Regarde moi, Draco, ordonna Harry d'une voix douce en prenant sa main alors que le blond plongeait ses orbes gris dans les yeux de Harry. Je peux te toucher ?

- Oui, c'est passé, reconnut Draco en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Reste, s'il te plait, souffla Harry en prenant son visage en coupe et en frôlant ses lèvres. Tu as peur, mais tu n'es pas seul Draco. Nous te soutiendrons tous. »

Draco émit un léger rire désabusé, puis il caressa la joue de Harry.

« Je sais que tu penses ce que tu dis, Harry, mais tu te trompes. C'est à moi que c'est arrivé, et c'est moi qui devrai tout raconter en me justifiant, en expliquant pourquoi je les ai laissé faire. Je suis seul dans cette affaire, et peu importe que vous soyez tous là, Luna, Sirius, Pansy, Charlie et toi…Je reste seul face à tout cela.

- Tu as raison, tu es seul, mais ne t'isole pas, ne nous tourne pas le dos. Nous voulons juste être près de toi au cas où tu aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour te porter si tu es fatigué. D'accord ? »

Draco ferma à nouveau les yeux, puis il les rouvrit pour fixer intensément Harry. Il se baissa pour embrasser sa bouche, puis il souffla contre ses lèvres :

« D'accord. »

A suivre…

Merci à vous d'avoir lu ce chapitre.  
Pour toute réclamation, cliquez sur « submit review. »  
Pour toute demande en mariage, cliquez sur « submit review »  
Pour me donner votre avis, vos impressions, vos exigences pour la suite, cliquez sur « submit review. »  
Bisous à tous et à bientôt.  
Ps : Si vous voulez connaître un peu la progression de mes fics, lire des extraits de certains chapitres en cours, des petits textes, communiquer avec moi, vous pouvez consulter mon LiveJournal, dont le lien se trouve dans mon profil (pour l'instant, il est un peu maigre, mais je compte bien l'étoffer un peu.) Vos commentaires seront les bienvenus.


	11. Insomnie

**TRAUMA**

**DISCLAIMER** : toujours pareil, JK Rowling possède tout et je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages.

**Note de l'auteur** : Un an et demi sans mise à jour de cette fic, je ne peux que m'en excuser platement et rougir de honte. Je me suis arrangée pour avoir un chapitre d'avance pour que cela ne se reproduise pas.

A tous les gens auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre directement, merci d'avoir lu cette histoire et d'avoir pris le temps de la commenter.

Un grand merci à Vif d'Or (pour ses corrections et tout le reste), Artoung (pour la relecture, pour garder MES chats, pour tout), Angel's Heaven (pour tout), Bins (pour la motivation et la relecture), Sourie (pour la motivation et la relecture), BadAngel (pour avoir voulu m'enchaîner à mon ordinateur), Chris (pour les deals « tu me fais lire et je te fais lire », pour la motivation, pour l'inspiration)…

A D. pour sa relecture impitoyable, ses « peu emballé par ce passage, je suis, » sa gorge nouée et son rire qui noue la mienne…Et à S. parce que si je ne lui fais pas une dédicace, il va encore faire la gueule

_"- Tu as raison, tu es seul, mais ne t'isole pas, ne nous tourne pas le dos. Nous voulons juste être près de toi au cas où tu aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour te porter si tu es fatigué. D'accord ? »_

_Draco ferma à nouveau les yeux, puis il les rouvrit pour fixer intensément Harry. Il se baissa pour embrasser sa bouche, puis il souffla contre ses lèvres : _

_« D'accord. »_

**CHAPITRE ONZE : INSOMNIE**

Harry s'écarta un peu afin de plonger ses prunelles dans les orbes grises où se mêlaient la force et le doute. Avec tendresse, il replaça doucement une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière l'oreille de Draco et un sourire encourageant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Sage décision, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave qui reflétait son émotion. Je sais que pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le genre de choses que tu veux entendre mais, crois moi, tu en auras bientôt terminé avec ces connards de Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini. »

Il attendit quelques secondes un « vocabulaire Potter » qui n'arriva pas. Au lieu de cela, Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules et Harry vit en ce geste toute la lassitude de l'homme qui ne veut plus se battre. Ce simple haussement d'épaules semblait marquer un abandon et Harry espéra vivement qu'il était en train de se tromper. Le blond tenta un sourire peu convainquant qui mourut rapidement sur ses lèvres, alors Harry prit ses mains et il les serra fort dans les siennes.

« Je veux te l'entendre dire, susurra-t-il.

- Dire quoi ? Demanda Draco sans comprendre.

- Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler, Draco. Le mot « connard » est sorti de ma bouche.

- Oh…Je vois. Bon, et bien…Vocabulaire Potter, lança Draco en esquissant un ersatz de sourire amusé. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Harry fit mine de réfléchir, puis il proposa :

« Un resto ?

- C'est moi ou tu ne penses qu'à manger ? Questionna Draco en saisissant son long manteau noir.

- C'est toi, répliqua Harry avec un regard oblique. Il y a un excellent chinois sur le Chemin de Traverse, ça te tente ?

- Je préfèrerais qu'on évite le côté magique de la Force, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je n'ai aucune envie de me faire dévisager ce soir.

- Plus tu éviteras les sorciers, plus ils voudront savoir ce que tu caches, remarqua Harry en suivant Draco dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Ils te considèrent comme un héros alors forcément, ils te regardent avec admiration. »

Draco poussa un soupir excédé mais il resta silencieux puisqu'il ne voulait pas risquer d'être entendu par ses voisins. Dès qu'ils furent dans la rue, Draco enfonça les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et lorsqu'il prit la parole, le ton qu'il employa était cinglant.

« Tous ces sorciers, Harry…Ils ne me regardent pas avec admiration. Je vois de la curiosité malsaine, et quelquefois de la gêne dans leurs yeux, mais certainement pas d'admiration. »

Harry tenta de protester mais Draco le coupa dans son élan.

« Mes lèvres étaient en train de bouger, ça voulait dire que j'étais en train de parler. Arrêtons de faire semblant si tu veux bien. Toi et moi, nous savons que je n'ai pas été héroïque durant le dernier affrontement. Je n'ai rien fait, je n'étais même pas sur le champ de bataille à proprement parler.

- Tu as tué Voldemort, contra Harry en accélérant le pas, comme si cela allait empêcher Draco d'aller plus loin dans son raisonnement.

- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour une cause, Harry. C'était de la vengeance pure et simple, il n'y avait rien de noble dans mon attitude à ce moment là. Et je ne l'ai pas tué, tu le sais aussi bien que moi mais tu m'idéalises tellement que tu refuses de le reconnaître. J'ai juste pris ta baguette et c'est ta magie résiduelle qui a fait tout le travail. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de supplier mais je t'en prie, arrête de me faire passer pour le héros. C'est gentil de ta part, mais je sais ce que je vaux et je crois que tu le sais aussi.

- Tu te trompes. Voldemort aurait très bien pu te tuer ce jour là mais tu es quand même venu et tu m'as sauvé la vie.

- Des clous. J'ai très bien vu qu'il était lessivé, à moitié mort. J'aimerais vraiment que vous arrêtiez tous de me prendre pour le mec qui s'est sacrifié pour le monde sorcier, parce que ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, c'est tout, et j'ai l'impression que c'est ce qui dérange les sorciers. Ils préfèrent me voir comme une sorte de héros qui a décidé de sacrifier sa chair dans ce combat. Peut être que le fait de me penser plus noble que je ne le suis réellement les aide à oublier que je suis un Malfoy. Je n'ai pas trop réfléchi à tout cela mais c'est la sensation que j'ai depuis mon retour. Ici, les gens font vite tomber les héros de leur piédestal et sincèrement, je n'ai aucune envie de faire ce genre de chute. C'est pour ça que je me sens si bien chez les Moldus. Eux ne connaissent de moi que ce que je veux bien leur montrer et ça me va totalement.

- Pourtant les Moldus que tu fréquentes s'interrogent aussi sur toi, constata Harry en faisant une halte afin de fouiller dans ses poches à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes. Excuse moi mais j'ai trop envie d'une clope là.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, ce sont tes poumons.

- C'est juste, reconnut Harry marchant en direction d'une pizzeria dont l'enseigne verte et rouge clignotait à une cinquantaine de mètres devant eux.

- Je te demanderai simplement de ne pas me souffler ta fumée à la figure, et de ne pas m'embrasser tant que tu sentiras la cheminée.

- Vendu. »

Draco ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un rire discret, juste un souffle dans l'air frais d'octobre. Malgré ses protestations et le fait qu'il en déteste l'odeur, il comprenait le besoin qu'avait Harry de fumer parfois. C'était pour lui un moyen de décompresser et Draco, comme lui, n'avait-il pas, en ce moment même, une furieuse envie de se déconnecter temporairement à l'aide de substances illicites ? Il ne comptait pas assouvir ce besoin ; pas après le fiasco de la soirée au cours de laquelle il était totalement parti en roue libre.

Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il avait blessé autant de monde en si peu de temps et, plus impensable encore, qu'il avait perdu l'amitié de Karim.

Son cœur se serra à l'évocation du jeune homme et il dut se retenir pour ne pas soupirer lourdement. Harry n'appréciait que moyennement sa relation avec Karim, ce que Draco ne parvenait pas à saisir étant donné qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Et surtout, Draco ne supportait pas d'entendre les sarcasmes du Survivant lorsqu'il mentionnait Karim. Malgré des réactions en apparence sereines, Draco bouillonnait intérieurement lorsque cela arrivait et il sentait qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus faire illusion. Il savait pertinemment ce qui allait se produire s'il perdait son sang froid face à Harry. Il débiterait des phrases faites pour blesser, des horreurs qu'il ne penserait pas forcément. C'était son don à lui, un don qui, lorsqu'il le laissait s'exprimer, pouvait faire des ravages.

Certains étaient naturellement doués pour le dessin, d'autres pour la chanson ou l'écriture…Draco savait faire mal, le problème étant qu'il se faisait souffrir dans la foulée. Il suffisait de voir où il en était arrivé avec Karim et à quel point cette situation entamait son moral. Lui qui s'était si longtemps targué de n'avoir aucune attache, il se trouvait bien esseulé sans son ami le plus proche. Et il craignait de perdre, par extension, Jared et Lana. Comment allaient-ils se voir si Karim refusait catégoriquement d'être dans la même pièce que Draco ?

Tout cela le déprimait trop et il tenta d'évincer ces idées moroses en reportant son attention sur l'enseigne de la pizzeria.

_Pas du tout criarde_, songea-t-il en ayant l'impression d'entendre le mépris dans sa voix intérieure. _Tout à fait le genre d'enseigne qui annonce la couleur : ici, vous allez manger en quantités industrielles_.

Ecoeuré à l'avance, il choisit de se concentrer sur Harry, qui inspirait amoureusement la fumée de sa cigarette. Draco aurait préféré se faire arracher la langue sans anesthésie plutôt que de l'avouer à haute voix mais il pensait que cette petite tige blanche donnait une pointe d'élégance en plus à Harry. Cette façon qu'il avait de la tenir entre les doigts fins de sa main droite était étonnamment sensuelle, presque hypnotique, tout comme la manière dont il expirait lentement, laissant cette mince ligne de fumée caresser ses lèvres entrouvertes pour ensuite s'élever en volute blanchâtre.

Plus il y pensait, plus il se demandait ce qui pouvait pousser Harry à vouloir être avec lui alors qu'il ne faisait rien pour paraître agréable. Il avait même été sur le point de fuir sans même prévenir Harry, et ce dernier ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. C'était déstabilisant de constater que le brun n'exigeait rien, à part la fidélité. Il n'avait même pas exprimé le moindre besoin d'être aimé. Apparemment tout ce qui lui importait, c'était que Draco évite de le tromper.

Arrivé devant la pizzeria, Harry jeta sa cigarette et il s'effaça pour laisser Draco entrer le premier. La première idée qui vint à l'esprit du blond fut que l'enseigne jurait horriblement avec le décor sobre et intimiste de la salle. Une serveuse au sourire engageant les conduisit jusqu'à un box où ils s'installèrent en silence. Après avoir commandé un apéritif, ils se plongèrent dans l'étude du menu. Harry opta pour une pizza« toutes options » alors que Draco préféra les raviolis aux fruits de mer. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'au moment où la serveuse vint leur apporter leurs boissons.

« Tu veux que je te dise ? Questionna soudain Harry après qu'elle eut tourné le dos.

- Tu le diras quand même, n'est ce pas ?

- Il y a des chances, oui. Quoi que tu en penses tu es un héros, tout comme Pansy, parce que vous avez fait le choix de vous joindre à l'Ordre du Phénix. Vous avez pris des risques bien avant l'affrontement final et c'est en cela que votre comportement a été héroïque. Alors admettons que la mort de Voldemort ait été due à une quelconque magie résiduelle provenant de ma baguette, tu n'en es pas moins vaillant, Malfoy. »

Le regard de Draco s'assombrit et il toisa longuement Harry avant de boire une gorgée de rhum citron. Au point où il en était, à quelques semaines d'aller déballer les détails les plus sordides de sa vie devant un tribunal, il pouvait révéler certains secrets à Harry. Peut être qu'ainsi, le Survivant se rendrait compte qu'il avait vu dans le comportement de Draco une noblesse qu'il n'avait finalement jamais eue. Ses yeux gris se posèrent à nouveau sur Harry et il soupira. Il était tellement fatigué. Il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui et dormir une année, oublier ce procès infâme, oublier ce cœur qui menaçait d'imploser à chaque battement, oublier jusqu'à sa propre existence.

« Héroïque, mon cul, » grommela-t-il alors que Harry sursautait en l'entendant prononcer un mot interdit comme si cela était dans ses habitudes. « Puisque tu m'as installé sur un piédestal d'où je n'ai pas envie que tu me fasses tomber abruptement, je vais en descendre gentiment comme un grand. Vois tu je n'ai pas, à proprement parler, choisi d'intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Qui t'as demandé de le faire ? Interrogea Harry avant d'avaler une grande rasade de tequila margarita.

- Je suppose que tu t'en doutes.

- Et comment ! C'était une brillante idée de ton père ?

- Oui, admit Draco, intrigué par la réaction du brun. J'ai surpris une conversation dans laquelle il parlait de Sirius et du fait qu'il n'était pas mort. En bon fils avide de reconnaissance paternelle, je lui ai, plus tard, suggéré de laisser Sirius mourir dans son trou et c'est là qu'il a eu l'idée de se servir de lui pour introduire une taupe dans votre organisation secrète. Tout est parti... » Il s'interrompit abruptement pour scruter le visage de Harry avec attention. Cette révélation aurait dû provoquer en lui la stupeur, la colère même, mais il ne laissait rien passer, comme si le sujet était totalement anodin. « Excuse moi, je suis étonné par ta placidité. Je t'annonce que mon but était de vous trahir et ça ne te fait rien ?

- Puisque nous nageons en pleine minute de vérité, je dois dire que nous nous doutions de tes intentions et que nous ne t'avons pas fait confiance d'emblée. Mais tu avais tout de même sorti Sirius de ce cauchemar alors il ne voulait pas que tu aies des ennuis en échouant dans ta mission. Comment en es-tu arrivé à désobéir à ton père finalement ? C'est la question à laquelle je n'ai aucune réponse.

- C'est très simple. J'ai été touché par votre accueil. J'avais toujours tout fait pour vous rendre la vie impossible et vous n'aviez pas l'air de m'en tenir rigueur. Même Weasley ne me reprochait rien. Au final, j'ai dû faire un choix entre Sirius qui se rapprochait le plus de ce qui ressemblait à un père pour moi, et un géniteur pour lequel je ne signifiais rien. S'il y a une héroïne dans toute cette histoire, c'est Pansy parce qu'elle a décidé de se joindre à vous sans aucun arrière pensée.

- N'empêche que tu t'es battu pour nous par la suite, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu es, par conséquent, aussi courageux qu'a pu l'être Pansy. »

Draco soupira lourdement mais l'arrivée de la serveuse l'empêcha de donner libre court à son mécontentement, ce qui provoqua un rire amusé de la part de Harry. Draco secoua la tête mais il garda le silence, le regard rivé sur ses raviolis. Elles étaient appétissantes mais il n'avait pas faim. Comme à son habitude, il commença à pousser la nourriture dans son assiette à l'aide de sa fourchette, pour s'occuper les mains et donner l'illusion qu'il allait manger sous peu. Harry l'observa longuement, hésitant entre la tristesse de le voir agir ainsi et l'agacement. Il était tenté de prendre les raviolis à pleines mains pour les fourrer d'office dans la bouche de Draco.

« Tu crois vraiment que je t'idéalise ? Demanda-t-il alors en coupant un morceau de pizza.

- Affirmatif. Je pense que tu as une vision de moi totalement biaisée.

- Et le fait que j'ai envie de t'en coller une parce que tu ne manges pas, là, tout de suite, maintenant, c'est de l'idéalisation ? »

Draco releva subitement la tête de son assiette et un franc sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres.

« Non, répondit-il. Ça c'est de l'impatience, Harry. Et je t'assure que si tu ne faisais pas une fixation sur ce que je mange ou pas, tu éviterais l'ulcère.

- Et je t'assure que si tu mangeais, tu éviterais de m'avoir sur le dos. Ecoute, je ne t'idéalise pas. Je l'ai peut-être fait un peu quand je t'ai revu mais comprends que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit quelqu'un revenir d'entre les morts.

- Je te l'accorde, c'est assez inhabituel.

- Sérieusement, Draco, je n'ai pas remis ta mort en question une seule seconde à partir du moment où ce médicomage me l'a annoncée. Je n'ai retenu que le positif en toi à partir de cet instant - appelle ça un processus de deuil si tu veux - et ça a peut être joué sur mon comportement face à toi. Mais c'est terminé. Promis. Tu es un vrai chieur, j'en ai bien conscience.

- Je suis heureux que tu l'aies remarqué, » rétorqua Draco avant d'avaler machinalement la moitié d'un ravioli.

Harry fut stupéfait de voir du soulagement dans les yeux de Draco, comme si ce dernier avait véritablement craint de tomber d'un quelconque piédestal. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Qu'allait-il dire de toute façon ? Qu'il l'aimait et que cet amour englobait toute la personne qu'était Draco, défauts inclus ? Oui, s'il souhaitait voir le blond partir en courant, c'était tout à fait le genre de chose à exprimer à voix haute. Il se contenta donc de prendre la main de Draco au dessus de la table et de doucement la serrer avant de la lâcher.

« Tu comptes aller travailler demain ? Questionna-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Puisque je suis dans le coin, oui. J'avais donné rendez vous à une journaliste pour une interview concernant Sirius. Je ne comptais pas m'y rendre au départ mais je ne peux pas lui faire faux bond à présent. » Il s'interrompit, songeur face au visage fermé de Harry. « Quoi ? Tu as avalé de travers ?

- Désolé, c'est juste que je ne peux pas encadrer ces fouilles-merde.

- Vocabulaire, Potter. Alors tu gardes toujours cette rancœur envers les journalistes ? Ça aurait dû te passer depuis le temps. J'ai l'impression que dans ton esprit, ils sont tous comme Rita Skeeter.

- Ils sont prêts à tout sous prétexte de vouloir informer la population. Skeeter n'est pas la seule. Mais si j'ai bonne mémoire, tu l'aimais bien ?

- Je la trouvais drôle, oui, admit Draco avec un sourire en coin. Tu sais pertinemment que ce que je préférais chez elle, c'était cette extraordinaire aptitude à travestir la réalité. J'ai beaucoup ri en lisant ses articles sur toi.

- Petit con, lança Harry en faisant mine de jeter sa pizza au visage de Draco.

- Voc…

- …Abulaire, je connais la chanson, coupa Harry en riant franchement.

- En attendant, tu te trompes lourdement, affirma Draco très sérieusement. Ne confonds pas journalistes et paparazzi…Ils ne jouent pas dans la même catégorie. Tu as souvent eu affaire aux paparazzi et ton attitude distante ne te met pas dans les bonnes grâces des journalistes. Mais il y a, chez ces derniers, des gens qui luttent pour faire bouger les choses. S'ils n'étaient pas là pour faire entendre au public un autre son de cloche que celui joué par ceux qui ont le pouvoir – et par pouvoir j'entends les gens influents comme a pu l'être mon père à une certaine époque, pas forcément les Ministres – on baignerait en pleine confusion.

- Tu dis ça parce qu'ils t'aiment bien et qu'ils n'écrivent jamais d'insanités à ton sujet.

- Non, Harry. Je dis ça parce qu'en ce moment même, il y a des journalistes qui oeuvrent pour que l'avis du public soit mis en évidence dans l'affaire de Sirius. Nous savons parfaitement que Sirius a une cote d'amour énorme auprès de la population sorcière, et certains chroniqueurs l'ont bien compris. En faisant du cas de Sirius les manchettes des quotidiens, ils agissent pour que le Magenmagot ne puisse pas démettre Sirius de ses fonctions sans raison légitime. Je reconnais que les journalistes sorciers ne font preuve d'aucune objectivité et qu'ils peuvent t'encenser un jour et te démonter le lendemain, mais ce n'est pas en les détestant cordialement, ouvertement, que tu vas changer cet état de faits.

- J'ignorais qu'ils se positionnaient pour Sirius.

- C'est parce que tu ne lis que la Gazette du Sorcier et que son éditeur est clairement contre Sirius. C'est un conservateur pur et dur qui ne veut pas d'un Ministre jeune, à l'écoute de la population. Ce qu'il désire ardemment, c'est le retour aux traditions ancestrales, à l'immobilisme et surtout, aux Détraqueurs à Azkaban. Mon père l'aurait positivement adoré, ironisa Draco. Tu étais là quand mes parents ont reçu le baiser du Détraqueur ? »

Harry hocha lentement la tête en évitant le regard de Draco. Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir cette conversation, aucune envie de raconter à Draco comment Narcissa avait, à l'instar de son fils quelques jours plus tôt, tendu les lèvres vers son bourreau, comme si ce baiser allait enfin la libérer. Il ne voulait pas lui parler de ce choc affreux qui lui avait glacé le sang lorsqu'il avait vu Draco reproduire le geste de sa mère.

Pouvait-il vraiment avouer au médicomage à quel point le fait d'avoir vu les Malfoy recevoir le châtiment suprême l'avait marqué ? C'était leur sang qui coulait dans les veines d'un homme qu'il aimait et qu'il croyait mort. En eux après qu'ils eurent perdu leurs âmes, c'était Draco qu'il voyait couché dans un lit d'hôpital, catatonique, enfermé dans la coquille vide qu'était devenu son corps.

« Comment a réagi mon père ? Demanda Draco d'un air détaché. Il a paniqué ?

- Pas vraiment. Il avait peur, bien entendu, mais il ne s'est pas débattu, expliqua Harry en passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

- C'est contrariant, j'aurais préféré qu'il perde publiquement la face avant d'en finir. Cela dit, le sujet n'a aucun intérêt alors passons à autre chose.

- Il semble avoir de l'intérêt pour toi, puisque tu l'as mis sur le tapis, contra Harry. Tu penses souvent à ton père, n'est ce pas ?

- Le fait d'y penser parfois ne signifie pas pour autant l'aimer. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé de tes parents. Que sais tu d'eux ? »

Harry exposa ce que Remus, Sirius, Albus Dumbledore et Minerva Mc Gonagall lui avaient raconté à propos de Lily et James Potter. Pendant qu'il parlait, une tendresse immense habitait son regard. Il était fier d'être leur fils, et ils lui manquaient un peu plus chaque jour, ce qui toucha particulièrement Draco. Il écoutait attentivement Harry sans jamais lui couper la parole. Il posait les questions justes sans pour autant être indiscret. Harry ne s'était jamais senti plus proche de lui qu'en cet instant et il lui confia des impressions qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors confiées qu'à Ginny.

La discussion dériva ensuite vers des sujets plus généraux, plus légers aussi. Draco riait aux remarques amusantes de Harry, il lui répondait avec son cynisme habituel…L'illusion était parfaite. Son sourire masquait cependant un sentiment de panique qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il avait accepté de rester. Son cœur martelait sa poitrine au point de lui faire mal, ses mains étaient glacées, ses joues brûlantes, et il avait envie de hurler. Il entendait les paroles de Harry, il répliquait sans hésitation, mais son esprit restait hanté par ce procès qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Il visualisait les expressions satisfaites sur les visages de Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini. Un mélange de haine, de honte et de terreur parcourait son corps comme un frisson abject qui prenait naissance dans le creux de ses reins pour exploser, en bout de course, dans son cerveau. Il ignorait combien de temps il allait donner le change avant que sa façade ne commence à se craqueler, aussi prétexta-t-il une extrême fatigue – prétexte qui n'en était pas tout à fait un puisqu'il était moralement épuisé - pour quitter le restaurant avant le dessert.

Harry n'émit aucune objection et tous deux marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'appartement de Draco. Devant la porte, Harry prit la main du blond pour l'attirer contre lui.

« Je sens encore la cheminée ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire tellement doux que Draco eut soudain envie de pleurer.

Pour toute réponse, et pour masquer son trouble, Draco ôta les lunettes de Harry puis il se pencha lentement afin d'embrasser ses lèvres chaudes. Harry répondit au baiser avec ardeur, caressant la langue de Draco avec le sienne alors que ses bras enlaçaient sa taille. Il prenait cependant garde de ne pas le serrer trop fort de peur de lui briser un os. Draco n'avait encore pratiquement pas touché à son assiette ce soir et, si Harry s'en était inquiété, il s'était abstenu de tout commentaire. Il avait fait une remarque à Draco à ce sujet, c'était suffisant.

« Tu veux entrer ? Interrogea Draco en reculant afin d'ouvrir la porte.

- Question idiote, » rétorqua Harry en précédant le blond dans l'appartement.

Draco émit un léger rire amusé en suivant Harry, lequel s'installa d'office sur le canapé du salon. Draco se dirigea vers le bar et il revint en tendant un verre de scotch à Harry. Il s'assit ensuite sur la table basse, son propre verre à la main, jouant à faire tinter les glaçons les uns contre les autres.

« Tu penses que Sirius va être démis de sa fonction ministérielle ? Questionna-t-il soudain.

- Non. A mon avis, le Magenmagot n'a rien de solide contre lui. Aucune de ses décisions n'a été prise au détriment de la population sorcière, affirma Harry avant de boire son scotch d'une traite. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Si. La cote de popularité de Sirius est au plus haut et le Magenmagot n'a aucun intérêt à contrarier les gens. Quoi qu'il fasse, ça ne sera jamais assez grave pour faire oublier qu'il est un héros de guerre doublé d'un innocent qui a passé une dizaine d'années en prison. Cela dit, l'expérience m'a déjà démontré que malgré mes certitudes, les choses pouvaient mal tourner alors je préfère envisager toutes les éventualités.

- Il ne s'en remettra pas si on le chasse de son poste.

- Sa fierté en prendra un coup, c'est certain, admit Draco en faisant tourner plus rapidement, presque nerveusement, les glaçons dans son verre. Mais Sirius n'est pas avide de pouvoir comme…Comme je peux l'être. Il fera avec et, pour être honnête, je me demande si ça ne lui serait pas bénéfique de quitter son statut de Ministre dévoué au peuple sorcier pour enfin s'occuper de lui.

- Tu es en train de me dire, sans en avoir l'air, que tu veux que le Magenmagot se débarrasse de Sirius ! Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi ! C'est ignoble, lança Harry en se levant pour partir le plus loin possible de Draco avant de lui jeter son poing à la figure.

- Tu te trompes, soupira Draco en le retenant par le bras. Ce que j'aimerais, c'est que Sirius démissionne, nuance.

- Il ne le fera jamais. Il restera fidèle à ses engagements, comme il l'a toujours fait. Il a bien risqué de perdre mon estime parce qu'il t'avait promis de ne pas révéler que…

- Que je n'étais pas mort, oui, coupa Draco avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Charlie aussi m'a promis de ne pas parler, et il a gardé le silence. Sa famille a compris pourquoi il l'avait fait. Tu sembles être le seul, avec le Magenmagot et quelques sorciers réactionnaires, à voir cela comme une trahison. Il n'a pas commis de crime pour me cacher, il s'est juste tu.

- Je ne considère pas le silence de Sirius comme une trahison, soupira Harry. Je soulignais simplement le fait que Sirius n'allait pas démissionner pour te faire plaisir étant donné que c'est un homme de parole. Ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives sur ce que je peux ressentir, Draco, parce que tu n'en sais rien. »

Draco laissa passer quelques secondes, le regard rivé à celui de Harry, avant de secouer lentement la tête avec une mine contrite.

« Excuse-moi, la fatigue me rend nerveux.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais jamais sur la défensive, et jamais nerveux, ironisa Harry avec un sourire empli de tendresse. Mieux vaut que je te laisse te reposer. »

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte pour prendre congé à contrecoeur, il fut stoppé par la main de Draco prenant presque timidement la sienne. Il se retourna pour faire face à Draco. Il fut immédiatement saisi par le contraste entre la gêne presque palpable que semblait ressentir le blond et la détermination, la fierté qui animaient ses prunelles.

« Reste, souffla Draco en se forçant à soutenir le regard de Harry.

- Tu sais que je ne veux pas qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit tant que tu ne…

- Par Merlin, Harry, railla Draco en retrouvant toute sa contenance. C'est moi qui suis censé avoir une vie dissolue et c'est toi qui ne penses qu'au sexe.

- Mais alors, que…

- J'espère que ta soudaine non faculté à terminer tes phrases n'est pas contagieuse, Potter. Tu n'as pas assez mangé ce soir pour en arriver à ravaler toutes tes fins de phrases ?

- Ce sont tes remarques à deux noises que je vais te faire ravaler si tu continues, menaça Harry tout en attirant Draco contre lui. Il faut que tu dormes.

- Passe la nuit avec moi. Parce que si je reste seul ce soir, je vais être tenté de partir le plus loin possible de cette ville. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il comprenait parfaitement le désir de fuir de Draco mais il n'avait aucune envie de le voir s'en aller une fois de plus.

Ils se couchèrent rapidement après s'être douchés et ils ne tardèrent pas à s'assoupir, Draco sur le dos, Harry sur le côté, un bras passé autour de la taille du blond.

A trois heures du matin, Draco fut tiré d'un sommeil sans rêves par une sensation oppressante qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais plus expérimenter. C'était comme si un poids énorme était posé sur sa poitrine et l'enfonçait irrémédiablement, empêchant son cœur de battre correctement. Comme si l'organe vital n'avait plus assez de place pour effectuer son battement salvateur et qu'il tournait au ralenti, prêt à s'arrêter d'un moment à l'autre.

Une main invisible semblait avoir traversé la barrière de sa cage thoracique et elle plongeait cruellement dans ce trou béant pour se saisir de ses poumons, les comprimant sans pitié pour en faire sortir tout l'oxygène. Draco n'arrivait plus à respirer, et, comme à chaque fois que ce genre de chose arrivait, il songeait que son cœur ne tiendrait pas le choc et qu'il allait mourir d'une vulgaire crise cardiaque, comme n'importe quel Moldu.

Ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir et il devait lutter pour sortir de ce cauchemar qu'il n'avait pourtant plus fait depuis des mois. Il se débattait seul dans un océan de glue qui le happait de toute sa puissance destructrice et, comme un naufragé, il jetait ses dernières forces dans un bataille perdue d'avance, tentant de garder la tête à la surface alors que l'air venait à lui manquer et que ses bras n'étaient plus que deux poids morts totalement inutiles.

Il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux.

C'était sa seule chance de survie.

C'était peut être aussi sa seule chance de ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

Il se sentait complètement conscient, il suffoquait, il savait que la salvation n'était pas plus loin qu'un cri. Juste un cri pour sortir de ce cauchemar éveillé. Un cri pour appeler à l'aide. Un cri pour faire disparaître cette main monstrueuse qui s'acharnait sur ses poumons. Il ouvrit la bouche et poussa un hurlement muet.

Même si aucun son ne fut émis, ses paupières s'ouvrirent enfin. Du moins le croyait-il.

Il voyait Harry allongé à ses côtés, à mille lieues de se douter que tout près de lui, Draco gesticulait avec la force du désespoir dans le but d'atteindre l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet. Il avait besoin de lumière comme un enfant qui sort d'un cauchemar refuse de se rendormir sans veilleuse allumée. Les monstres sortent dans le noir, et à cet instant, Draco voulait tout éclairer pour que ses propres monstres soient enfin vaincus.

Il voyait sa main approcher de l'interrupteur mais, lorsqu'il tenta de s'en saisir, il n'y parvint pas. C'était comme s'il était dématérialisé, incapable de toucher quoi que ce soit sans passer à travers.

Il essaya de hurler à nouveau, ferma les yeux aussi fort que possible pour les rouvrir en se disant que cette fois ci, il était éveillé mais le même schème se reproduisit. Trois fois de suite.

Il changea de technique et voulu se frapper pour que le choc lui fasse ouvrir véritablement les yeux. Il visualisait l'impact mais son poing ne fit que passer à travers lui. Il se mit à remuer plus vivement, pris de panique, conscient cette fois ci que son corps réel ne bougeait pas d'un iota, et enfin, il parvint à émettre un son.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir poussé un appel au secours clair et puissant mais tout ce qu'il entendit fut un faible borborygme qui parvint cependant à le faire sortir de ce que Charlie qualifiait de terreur nocturne.

Il s'assit, tremblant, en état de choc, ingérant avidement de grandes goulées d'air pour emplir ses poumons atrophiés par la main invisible. Le souffle régulier de Harry parvint à ses oreilles et il caressa machinalement ses cheveux tout en le maudissant de dormir en paix alors que lui était intérieurement sans dessus dessous après ce moment cauchemardesque, tout comme il avait maudit Karim pour les mêmes raisons à une époque. Seul Charlie, qui avait le sommeil assez fragile pour être réveillé par un frôlement, avait connaissance de ces nuits où Draco avait l'impression d'agoniser physiquement et psychiquement.

Il ferma les yeux, le cœur affolé, et aussitôt, le sommeil voulu s'emparer de lui. Il ressentit à nouveau la sensation oppressante et il battit des paupières pour ne surtout pas se rendormir. Lassé, sachant pertinemment que ces crises – comme il les appelait – allaient se multiplier s'il n'attendait pas au moins une heure avant de tenter de se reposer, il se leva.

Il se dirigea dans la salle de bains pour se poster devant l'évier, les deux bras tendus comme des arcs en appui contre la céramique blanche, la tête baissée. Il avança une main vers le robinet afin de faire couler l'eau froide. L'espace d'une seconde, il se demanda si ses doigts n'allaient pas passer à travers et il fut presque soulagé de sentir le métal contre sa paume.

Il regarda distraitement l'eau couler sur sa peau sans parvenir à se rappeler quel geste accomplir par la suite. Son esprit était focalisé sur une pensée unique qui revenait en lui comme une litanie depuis l'instant où il s'était extirpé du lit. Il aurait été si simple pour lui d'aller voir Mick et de se pulvériser le cerveau à grand renfort de substance blanche et poudreuse ou de pilules magiques. Il se raisonna cependant. Il venait d'apprendre qu'un procès allait se tenir. Il n'en était qu'au début d'une période difficile, il ne pouvait décemment pas attendre la date fatidique en tenant grâce à la drogue. Il avait des patients à soigner, une potion à préparer pour sortir Severus Rogue de son état comateux.

Il récolta un peu d'eau dans sa main en coupe et il s'en aspergea le front ainsi que les joues. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il rencontra son reflet dans le miroir et il eut un haut le cœur.

« Comment suis-je devenu un tel débris aussi vite ? » Souffla-t-il en parcourant du regard l'ossature saillante de son visage et de ses épaules.

Peut être Sirius avait-il raison. Peut être Draco devait-il se ressaisir et admettre que certaines choses échappaient à son contrôle sans qu'il faille pour autant essayer de retrouver une once de maîtrise en s'affamant. Peut être la satisfaction qu'il avait à contrôler son corps était-elle trop éphémère – exactement comme la drogue - pour qu'il se sente vraiment bien un jour.

De là à penser qu'il avait besoin d'aide, non. Il y avait des limites. Il était entièrement capable de s'en sortir seul. Après tout, il allait bien, très bien même, lorsqu'il vivait en Suisse auprès de ses amis. C'était dans le regard de la communauté sorcière londonienne qu'il se détestait. Il ne supportait pas de se voir dans ses yeux attendris, apitoyés, crachant sa compassion comme un venin nauséabond. Il se haïssait quand elle posait sur lui ses regards inquisiteurs, comme si elle voulait tout savoir dans les plus sordides détails sans oser le dire à haute voix.

Grâce à ce procès, elle serait exaucée. La soif de connaissance de la communauté sorcière allait enfin être étanchée…

Il s'arracha à sa morne contemplation pour aller prendre un paquet de chips dans la cuisine. Il migra ensuite vers le salon où il s'installa sur le canapé, ses longues jambes tendues, les pieds posés sur la table basse. Un hibou tapota contre la vitre. Draco l'ignora superbement. Il ne voulait aucune nouvelle du monde sorcier pour le moment.

Il alluma la télévision et il sourit en voyant qu'on y diffusait un énième reportage sur la chirurgie esthétique. Il ne changea cependant pas de chaîne, intéressé par cette pratique moldue qui aurait certainement fait bondir les sorciers tant l'idée de changer de nez ou de se faire gonfler les seins était loin de leurs préoccupations usuelles. Draco ne voyait pas le mal, après tout, il avait en tête un nombre considérable de sorciers pour qui ce genre de chirurgie était nécessaire, à commencer par Ron Weasley.

Il plongea la main dans le paquet de chips, bien décidé à reprendre le contrôle qui lui avait échappé quand il en était arrivé à se mettre en danger en ne mangeant plus. Il mâcha lentement en grimaçant. Elles étaient trop salées. Ecoeuré, il jeta le paquet sur la table et il se concentra sur l'émission où un homme expliquait qu'il voulait paraître plus jeune. Très rapidement, son attention se relâcha et les idées noires tourbillonnèrent dans son esprit. Il pensait à ce procès auquel il ne souhaitait pas assister, à la voix de Zabini qui vomissait des je t'aime dans son oreille, à Karim qui ne voulait plus le voir à moins que Draco se mette à parler de ce dont il ne voulait pas, à cette envie d'ensevelir ce mélange d'abattement et de panique sous une montagne de poudre blanche.

Il lui fallait un dérivatif, un moyen de décharger son trop plein de stress et d'en tirer une satisfaction immédiate. Son cahier bleu avait été brûlé et Mick avec ses drogues capables de lui vider le cerveau n'était pas une solution envisageable pour l'instant.

Sur l'écran, le présentateur annonçait le sommaire de la prochaine émission mais le regard de Draco était tourné sur sa gauche…Sur la valise qui trônait encore dans le couloir et qui semblait l'inviter à la suivre dans un voyage sans billet de retour, en bonne amante protectrice qu'elle lui jurait de devenir. Juste Draco et elle, fuyant éternellement.

Il soupira, incapable de quitter des yeux la poignée de l'objet qui lui promettait des moments meilleurs en sa compagnie. Il aurait été si facile de s'en emparer pour fuir une fois de plus. Si seulement Harry n'était pas arrivé au moment où Draco partait…

Il secoua la tête pour se forcer à regarder ailleurs et, lorsqu'un livre de Stephen King entra dans son champ de vision, il eut l'épiphanie. Il n'avait nul besoin de ce cahier bleu en particulier. Nul besoin d'un objet aussi facilement identifiable qu'un carnet. Il était sorcier après tout. N'importe quel objet pouvait devenir son cahier bleu, quand il le voulait.

Il se leva, attrapa sa baguette magique, puis il étudia le contenu de sa bibliothèque. Sa main saisit « Misery » et rapidement, au lieu de l'épais ouvrage apparut un fin cahier bleu. Draco prit de quoi écrire avant de s'asseoir à table en cliquant nerveusement sur le bouton poussoir qui faisait entrer et sortir la mine du stylo. Il réfléchit quelques minutes, incapable de trouver quoi raconter pour se sentir enfin libéré.

Il observa la pièce en soupirant puis, d'un coup de baguette rageur, stupéfixa le hibou qui n'avait pas cessé de cogner contre la fenêtre. Il ferma les yeux, toussota un peu et lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières, il se pencha immédiatement sur le cahier, laissant les mots couler, sortir de lui et imbiber l'éponge à émotions que devenait la feuille blanche.

_Je croyais avoir besoin d'en écrire des pages et des pages mais je me rends compte que je n'ai pas tant de choses à dire finalement. _

_Harry dort et moi pas. _

_Il m'a demandé de rester et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai accepté. C'est comme si je n'arrivais pas à lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Je suis même incapable de lui en vouloir malgré qu'il ait lu certains passages de mon journal. J'ignore comment il s'y prend pour parvenir à ses fins avec moi mais c'est ainsi. Je crois que ça me déplaît de le trouver touchant à ce point. Il n'est pourtant pas à proprement parler fragile – de toute façon, les pauvres petites choses m'agacent plus qu'elles ne m'émeuvent – ni pitoyable. Il y a juste en lui cette confiance, cette extraordinaire capacité à vous persuader sur le moment que votre décision est la bonne. C'est étonnant quand on pense au temps que j'ai passé à le détester cordialement, à être irrité par tout ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire, par tout ce qu'il pouvait représenter. _

_En attendant, il dort paisiblement – il avait l'air paisible quand j'ai quitté la chambre – et je suis là, à ressasser, à ne pas savoir ce que je ressens vraiment. Tout est confus._

_Que restera-t-il de moi après ce procès ? J'ai l'impression que si je parle, si je raconte mon histoire face à ces inconnus, je vais me disloquer pour finalement finir en miettes. C'est le fait de me taire, de garder pour moi ma vie et mes émotions, qui me fait tenir debout, entier. _

_J'aimerais tellement tout laisser derrière moi, toute cette histoire qui me revient en pleine figure alors que tout allait bien. Je veux qu'on me fiche la paix une bonne fois pour toutes et que les sociopathes restent dans leur trou. Depuis ce soir, en plus de la panique et du dégoût est apparu un nouveau sentiment en moi. Un désir qui signifie peut être que finalement, je n'ai été qu'égratigné par tout cela et pas forcément détruit. Un désir que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis des années et qui me ressemble plus que l'être léthargique - qui laisse arriver les choses sans pouvoir les contrôler – que j'ai pu être ces derniers temps. J'ai envie de vengeance. _

_Une vengeance comme seul le digne fils de Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy sait les envisager. Douloureuse, spectaculaire, meurtrière. Quelque chose de sanguinolent. Je veux entendre leurs cris, leurs supplications, leur souffrance comme ils ont entendu mes cris, mes supplications, ma souffrance. _

_Je veux les entendre et me nourrir de leurs hurlements. Leur faire mal. Leur faire tellement mal. Je veux qu'ils meurent et plus je souhaite leur mort, plus je me sens en vie. _

_Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas senti mes mains trembler du manque de leurs cœurs que je pourrais arracher et pulvériser. De toute façon, ce n'est pas un organe vital chez eux. Ils n'ont pas de cœur._

_Je connais ce désir, il n'est pas nouveau, je l'ai déjà ressenti, envers Harry notamment, quand nous étions à Poudlard. _

_Je sais que je vais m'habituer à l'idée de ce procès et avec l'acceptation viendra la fin de cette envie de massacre – après tout je suis médicomage, je dois m'atteler à préserver la vie, pas à la détruire. Je me connais. Je sais que si je ne m'effondre pas, j'en sortirai plus fort, vainqueur, mais pour l'instant je n'en suis pas là. _

_Pour l'instant, je suis loin de me sentir fort. _

_J'ai peur, j'ai mal, je me dégoûte et j'en ai marre. _

_J'ai des envies de carnage, de destruction et de meurtre._

_Karim me manque._

_Cette nuit, Charlie m'a manqué car il a été le seul à me sortir de ces crises qui me terrifient._

_Voilà où j'en suis._

Il reposa son stylo. La tête vide et le cœur toujours gros. Il ne prit pas la peine de se relire. Il écrivait pour coucher ses émotions sur le papier, rien de plus. Il rendit au livre de Stephen King sa forme initiale et il alla le reposer sur l'étagère avec des gestes lents. La pendule murale lui indiqua qu'il était quatre heures.

Il n'avait pas sommeil et la chaîne sur laquelle il était resté rediffusait un épisode des Feux de l'Amour ; épisode qu'il avait déjà vu au cours de la période où il découvrait la télévision, regardant absolument tous les programmes avec une béatitude qui faisait sourire Sirius. Il coupa le son mais n'éteignit pas, pas plus qu'il n'éteignit la lumière du salon lorsqu'il en sortit. Il monta dans la salle de sport, enfila un jogging, et il partit courir dans les rues de Londres, goûtant au plaisir de se sentir libre, bercé par le bruit des feuilles mortes que foulaient ses baskets.

Il rentra une heure plus tard, épuisé, le corps endolori par l'effort, mais rasséréné. Il prit une douche rapide puis il retourna prendre place sur le canapé, les jambes - croisées aux chevilles -reposant sur la table basse. Il remit le son de la télévision, changea de chaîne pour tomber avec plaisir sur un ancien concert d'un groupe de rap qu'il aimait particulièrement, les Public Enemy. Enfin un sourire se dessina sur son visage aux traits tirés lorsque Flavor Flav se mit à gesticuler dans une danse qui lui était propre en jouant avec la grosse horloge qu'il portait autour du cou.

Comme il n'avait pas voulu monter le son, il entendit qu'on actionnait la chasse d'eau, puis le robinet du lavabo.

« Tu ne dors pas ? Demanda Harry en faisant son entrée en caleçon blanc.

- Ta perspicacité me stupéfiera toujours, ironisa Draco avec un sourire en coin. C'est moi qui t'ais réveillé ? »

Harry secoua négativement la tête en ébouriffant sa tignasse brune et Draco le trouva d'une beauté inqualifiable à cet instant précis. Son corps était tellement « normal, » tellement…En bonne santé.

Il eut soudain l'image de ce que pouvait représenter le couple qu'il formait avec Harry. Ce dernier était la vie, Draco la mort avec son corps décharné, son teint blafard. Il fut pris d'une irrépressible envie d'étreindre Harry pour qu'il insuffle en lui un peu de vie.

Il tendit une main qu'Harry prit sans hésiter, laissant Draco l'attirer sur ses genoux avant d'embrasser ses lèvres avec une triste avidité. Le poing du Draco emprisonna une mèche brune, plaquant la bouche de Harry le plus fort possible contre la sienne. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent lorsqu'ils entrouvrirent les lèvres pour laisser leurs langues se caresser. Draco était étourdi et conscient à la fois, bien plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait été ces dernières vingt quatre heures.

Harry lui rendait son baiser avec une fougue empreinte de tendresse qui fit chavirer Draco. Il recula un peu pour frôler la joue de Harry avec un sourire assuré que lui seul savait aussi bien feindre. Harry ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Il se contenta de fixer ses yeux avec gravité, comme pour lui dire : « ça ne prend pas avec moi, Draco. »

Harry avança la main dans le but de balayer une mèche qui tombait devant les yeux de Draco mais son geste resta figé en vol.

« Draco ? Questionna-t-il avec suspicion.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi y a-t-il un hibou immobile derrière ta fenêtre ?

- Je l'avais oublié lui, marmonna Draco sans se retourner. Il me dérangeait à frapper sans arrêt alors voilà.

- Au lieu de juste prendre le message qu'il te portait, tu as préféré lui balancer un sortilège maison. Tu es cruel.

- Et je n'en éprouve aucun remord.

- Libère le, crétin, ordonna Harry en entreprenant d'embrasser le cou de Draco.

- C'est demandé si gentiment. »

Draco tendit le bras derrière lui pour attraper sa baguette mais Harry fut plus rapide. D'un simple geste de la main, il brisa le sortilège de stupéfixion et l'oiseau s'en fut sans demander son reste, non sans avoir au préalable gratifié Draco d'une œillade assassine.

« Je crois que si ce piaf pouvait parler, tu te ferais copieusement remonter les bretelles alors que je compterais le nombre de 'vocabulaire Hibou' que tu sortirais pendant sa tirade, remarqua Harry avec un sourire amusé.

- Tu vois le mal partout. Cet oiseau m'adore.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir qui t'écrit ?

- Tu as toujours été d'une curiosité maladive, rétorqua Draco sans animosité. Je me moque de qui est incapable de se servir d'un téléphone. »

Harry devint soudain très sérieux alors qu'il scrutait le visage de Draco avec insistance, à tel point que le blond détourna le regard.

« As-tu au moins dormi cette nuit ? Interrogea Harry. Depuis quand es tu levé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Moins d'une heure c'est certain. La faim m'a réveillé, mentit-il sans ciller, en pointant du menton le paquet de chips ouvert sur la table.

- Tu as l'air vanné, tu ne veux pas essayer te recoucher ? »

Draco hocha la tête et il suivit Harry jusqu'à la chambre. Harry prit place dans le lit, couché sur le côté, et il tendit les bras à Draco qui vint se nicher contre le creux de son épaule pour trouver enfin un peu de repos, bercé par le souffle régulier du Survivant dans ses cheveux. Il ne sentit pas les lèvres chaudes frôler son front, ni la main de Harry qui dessinait des courbes invisibles sur son dos nu pendant qu'il dormait, vigie discrète et silencieuse du sommeil de Draco.

Harry n'était pas dupe.

Il avait respiré l'odeur du gel douche au lait de palme sur la peau de Draco. Il avait vu les vêtements de sport maculés de sueur dans la salle de bains. Il savait que Draco s'était levé bien plus tôt qu'il le prétendait. Il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir menti, il était juste frustré, en proie à un sentiment d'impuissance qui allait crescendo. Un jour peut être, Draco lui ferait confiance au point de lui parler mais c'était encore beaucoup trop tôt, et la manière dont il dormait, les deux bras repliés contre son torse, renfermé sur lui-même dans une position qu'Harry interprétait comme défensive, ne présageait pas d'un changement imminent.

Lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux deux heures plus tard, il était seul dans le lit mais l'odeur qui parvenait à ses narines lui disait qu'Harry ne se trouvait pas loin. L'idée de se rendormir était plaisante mais il avait du travail. Puisqu'il restait, autant s'y consacrer sérieusement et limiter le nombre de dérives au minimum. Il s'intima donc l'ordre de sortir du lit pour aller prendre une douche à la suite de laquelle il revêtit un pantalon et un pull noirs. Il rejoignit ensuite Harry qui s'affairait en chantonnant « Wonderwall » d'Oasis. Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque le Survivant se servit d'une spatule comme d'une guitare.

« Je croyais que tu détestais cuisiner, dit-il en retournant une chaise afin de s'asseoir, accoudé au dossier.

- Politesse Malfoy, rétorqua Harry sans se retourner, concentré pour ne pas faire brûler le contenu de la poêle.

- Pardon ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi Draco. J'ai bien dormi, merci de le demander. Et toi ?

- Oui, bonjour, grommela Draco en ressentant le poids de la fatigue peser sur ses paupières ainsi que sur ses nerfs.

- Pour répondre à ta remarque, c'est vrai. Je ne suis pas particulièrement enthousiaste lorsqu'il faut cuisiner mais j'aime faire des exceptions.

- Et là c'est une exception parce que… ?

- Parce qu'une longue journée m'attend et que j'ai faim, railla Harry en s'approchant pour venir déposer un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de Draco. Vu qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose d'exploitable dans ton frigo, j'ai transplané chez moi pour tout apporter et pour me changer par la même occasion.

- Que prépares-tu ?

- Des pancakes, c'est Pansy qui m'a donné la recette. Tu en veux ?

- Volontiers, » répondit Draco en feignant l'enthousiasme.

Harry, surpris, marqua un temps de pause. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer presque aussitôt. Il était inutile de faire le moindre commentaire. Draco se leva pour mettre en marche la cafetière et, lorsqu'il vit la montagne de pancakes sur l'assiette qu'Harry avait déposée au centre de la table, il fixa Harry d'un air sceptique.

« Tu as une dizaine d'enfants cachés et tu les as invité pour le petit déjeuner, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il soudain avec un sourire goguenard. »

Harry éclata de rire et il jeta un torchon au visage de Draco en le traitant de crétin. Il s'installa ensuite à table, une tasse fumante de café noir copieusement sucré collée contre ses paumes, son regard vert rivé sur Draco qui tendait une main vers les pancakes avec prudence, comme si ces derniers risquaient de le mordre d'une minute à l'autre. Il songea que Draco ne devait même pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, assis sur cette chaise à l'envers, à arroser ses crêpes américaines de sirop d'érable avec la même précaution que s'il était en train de les arroser de nitroglycérine. Il était clairement écoeuré mais il faisait un effort considérable pour masquer son dégoût face à Harry qui ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que le regarder agir avec un pincement au cœur.

« Tu as reçu du courrier ce matin, dit-il pour occuper son esprit à autre chose qu'à l'observation de Draco faisant tous les efforts du monde pour verser du sirop d'érable sur deux pancakes.

- Toujours le même hibou ?

- Oui, il m'a gonflé à taper désespérément à la vitre alors j'ai récupéré la lettre. Tu devrais la lire, ça pourrait être important.

- Il y a le sceau du Ministère dessus ? Ou celui de Saint Mungo ? »

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

« Alors ce n'est pas important, » conclut Draco en léchant le sirop d'érable qui s'était déposé sur son pouce.

Harry haussa les épaules et il commença à manger. Draco avala une bouchée, puis une deuxième en décrétant qu'Harry était définitivement doué en cuisine. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim mais quelque chose s'était produit en lui, comme un déclic. La première fois, il avait suffit d'un tatouage pour lui donner à nouveau le goût de se nourrir. Cette fois ci, il ne savait pas vraiment quel était l'élément déclencheur.

Peut être était-ce le fait de voir Harry aussi bien portant, aussi séduisant dans son jean qui moulait agréablement ses cuisses musclées, et son tee shirt à manches longues qui mettait en valeur ses épaules larges. Peut être aussi qu'à la minute où il avait détourné le regard de sa valise, Draco avait eu la certitude qu'il se présenterait au procès et l'idée de se retrouver face à ses agresseurs en portant sur lui les marques de son traumatisme lui était insupportable. Il refusait catégoriquement de se montrer physiquement diminué face à eux. Il était nécessaire qu'il reprenne du poids avant le procès, même s'il devait se forcer à manger pour cela. Après tout, ne disait-on pas que l'appétit venait en mangeant ?

Il finissait à peine son café lorsque Harry poussa un juron en voyant l'heure.

« Je suis en retard, lança-t-il en se levant. Kingsley va me casser les dents à coups de pelle ! On a une descente à faire dans un repère de mages noirs à huit heures ! Tu me téléphones quand tu as une soirée de libre ? »

Draco hocha la tête et Harry lui donna un baiser rapide avant de partir. Dix secondes plus tard, il était de retour pour enlacer la taille de Draco alors que ses lèvres se posaient sur celles du blond avec une lenteur contrôlée, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il méritait plus qu'une bise entre deux portes. Draco prit le visage de Harry entre ses paumes et il fit glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Harry l'embrassa alors avec la passion que Draco lui connaissait et le médicomage sourit contre ses lèvres.

« C'est ce que j'appelle un au revoir des plus agréables, souffla Draco.

- Attends la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, et je te montrerai comment je dis bonjour, » répliqua Harry avec un sourire entendu.

Il transplana à nouveau, rapidement suivi par Draco qui remisa son idée de prendre sa voiture. Lui aussi manquait de temps. Il avait des patients à voir, une journaliste à rencontrer, une potion à surveiller et il voulait s'assurer que l'état de Severus Rogue ne s'était pas aggravé. Il passa la journée entière à se consacrer aux autres plutôt qu'à lui-même et à aucun moment ses préoccupations ne furent court-circuitées par l'appréhension du procès. Il l'avait déposée à l'entrée de Saint Mungo et, même s'il savait qu'il devrait rentrer chez lui et la retrouver le soir, il bénéficiait d'une journée de répit. C'était plus qu'il n'aurait osé le demander.

Il avait été relativement distant avec ses collègues depuis son arrivée aussi fut-il stupéfait lorsque trois médicomages lui proposèrent de se joindre à eux pour manger à la cafétéria, entre deux visites aux patients. Draco accepta et, même s'il resta relativement évasif dans toutes ses réponses, il s'intéressa à eux et cela sembla jouer en sa faveur puisqu'à deux reprises dans la journée, ses trois nouveaux compagnons lui demandèrent de venir prendre un café avec eux ; offres qu'il refusa poliment. Il n'en allait pas de même pour tous les membres du corps médicomagique cependant. Ginny et lui s'ignoraient superbement dans les couloirs ou, lorsqu'ils étaient en forme, Ginny le gratifiait d'un regard assassin auquel il répondait par une moue méprisante. Ils se comportaient en professionnels aguerris face aux malades mais dès qu'ils sortaient des chambres, les remarques acerbes fusaient de part et d'autre.

Il travailla tard ce jour là et lorsqu'il rentra, il lança un sortilège pour que l'appartement soit nettoyé pendant qu'il se douchait. Il ne mangerait pas ce soir. Il avait déjà fait deux repas frugaux, c'était presque trop pour son estomac qui n'était plus habitué qu'à ne contenir le strict minimum les jours fastes.

A peine fut-il couché qu'il s'assoupit, mais très vite, les terreurs nocturnes firent leur apparition. Comme la veille, il dût faire tous les efforts possibles pour ouvrir vraiment les yeux. Lorsqu'il y parvint, son cœur battait si fort que c'en était douloureux. Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se rendormir, il s'habilla et il retourna à Saint Mungo pour travailler.

Le lendemain soir, il prit une potion pour dormir qui fit effet trois heures, avant que ces manifestations de cauchemars semi conscients l'extirpent définitivement d'un sommeil qui n'avait plus rien de réparateur. Une fois encore, il s'habilla et prit la direction de l'hôpital.

Il y passa finalement toute la semaine, travaillant d'arrache pied pour s'occuper l'esprit et dormant sur place, sur le canapé de son bureau, pas plus de deux ou trois heures par nuit, entrecoupée par les urgences. Et même là, il lui arrivait de se réveiller en cherchant son air, la bouche ouverte dans un hurlement silencieux. Il ne rentrait chez lui que pour se doucher, se changer, prendre ses messages téléphoniques, aller courir de temps en temps, même si la fatigue rendait ses jambes lourdes et percluses de crampes.

Ce rythme lui convenait parfaitement, même s'il était épuisé physiquement et de plus en plus irascible. Il perdait la notion du temps et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il mangeait souvent seul dans son bureau ou à la cafétéria, observant les groupes de praticiens qui discutaient vivement ou qui riaient de bon cœur à des plaisanteries qu'il n'entendait pas. Ses trois collègues, qui faisaient partie de l'unité psychomagique, le rejoignaient parfois mais les autres médicomages prenaient un soin tout particulier à l'éviter. Il ne faisait rien pour paraître ouvert, il ne cherchait pas leur compagnie même s'il enviait leur joie de vivre et leur appétit féroce. Lui ne mangeait que la moitié de ses assiettes, mais c'était bien plus qu'il n'avait avalé ces derniers mois. Il avait même presque repris un kilo, ce dont il était ravi. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait l'air en parfaite santé pour le procès.

Le fait de se réfugier dans le travail rendit également plus supportable l'absence de Karim et il s'en félicitait.

Une nuit, alors qu'il dormait sur le canapé de son bureau, il fut réveillé par l'entrée fracassante d'Hermione qui fouilla quelques secondes dans ses dossiers avant de noter sa présence. Il s'assit en frottant ses yeux entre son pouce et son index avant de parler.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais à fouiller dans mes tiroirs en pleine nuit, Gran...Jordan ? Tu n'es pas censée être chez toi en ce moment, à bidouiller des chocogrenouilles explosives ou je ne sais quelle idiotie avec ton mari ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Parce que je t'ai réveillé et que je m'en veux, je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu tes remarques d'asocial de base, rétorqua Hermione sans ciller. La femme de Bennett est en plein accouchement alors je le remplace. Je suis en train d'ausculter un patient que vous avez en commun et c'est pour ça que je cherche son dossier. L'écriture de Bennett est illisible. Et toi, que fais tu là ?

- Je suis de garde cette semaine.

- Tu n'étais pas noté sur le planning pour la nuit. Je le sais, c'est moi qui m'en suis occupée quand tu étais en vacances, si on peut dire, avec Harry.

- Et bien j'ai changé les plannings, soupira Draco. Qui est le patient en question ? Je suis là, je peux m'en charger.

- Monsieur Blake, il a reçu un sortilège de saignement de nez et selon Bennett, il est souvent victime de sorts plus ou moins violents. Il m'a dit qu'il soupçonnait sa femme de le maltraiter. »

Un rictus sardonique se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco qui secoua lentement la tête.

« Il se trompe. Sa femme n'y est pour rien.

- Comment le sais tu ? Tu l'as vu deux fois alors que Bennett le traite depuis des mois. Ne surestime pas ton talent, Draco.

- Et toi, ne me sous estimes pas, Hermione.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a, à ton avis ?

- Il n'a rien à faire dans mon service, il devrait se trouver dans l'aile psychomagique.

- Tu penses qu'il est à l'origine de ses symptômes ? Questionna Hermione en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Syndrome de Münchhausen. Je sais que c'est rarissime chez les sorciers, mais rare ne signifie pas inexistant. Bennett et moi sommes en total désaccord concernant son cas mais je ne plierai pas, je suis sûr de moi. De toute façon, je ne me trompe jamais.

- Laisse moi en juger seule. Un troisième avis pourra confirmer ou infirmer ton hypothèse.

- Ce n'est pas une hypothèse mais un diagnostic fiable, insista Draco en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Et je peux très bien m'en occuper, c'est mon…

- Oui, oui, coupa Hermione. Tu es le plus fort, le plus compétent mais pour le moment, tu es surtout à deux doigts d'obtenir le brevet de la meilleure imitation de la loque humaine. Dors, je repasse tout à l'heure pour te faire part de mes conclusions. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, en vain. Hermione sortit en trombes du bureau et il entendit le claquement de ses talons résonner dans le couloir.

_Elle n'est pas belle_, songea-t-il en se levant, mais _elle a une classe inouïe, elle a changé_.

Il vint s'asseoir sur le bureau et il prit le téléphone en se demandant quelle mouche le piquait. Il était une heure du matin, c'était indécent d'appeler les gens aussi tard. Il prit malgré tout son agenda et composa le numéro. Au bout de quelques sonneries, la voix ensommeillée et contrariée de Harry se fit entendre.

« Je te réveille ? Demanda Draco en regrettant déjà d'avoir appelé.

- Oui, et dès que j'aurai émergé, je serai content de t'entendre. Tu ne dors pas ?

- Je suis à Saint Mungo.

- D'accord. Mais tu vas bien ?

- Je vais bien, et toi ?

- Fatigué. J'ai beaucoup travaillé pour retrouver les mages noirs qui avaient été prévenus de notre descente dans leur repère. J'ai dû aller jusqu'en Indonésie pour en attraper un qui ne s'est pas laissé prendre aussi facilement que je l'espérais. Et hier soir, on a fêté la naissance de Rainbow dans un pub avec Ron, Sirius et quelques copains. Je t'aurais bien invité mais comme Ron et toi n'êtes pas vraiment proches, j'ai préféré éviter.

- De toute façon je n'aurais pas pu venir, j'avais beaucoup de travail. Vous avez bu plus que de raison ? »

Il entendit Harry soupirer à l'autre bout du fil avant d'allumer sa cigarette.

« Ça dépend de ce que tu entends par 'plus que de raison.' Si ça veut dire se faire sucer dans la cuisine d'un de mes copains, non, je n'ai pas bu plus que de raison. Mais on s'est quand même torché la gueule bien comme il faut, oui, admit-il en soufflant dans l'appareil.

- Vocabulaire, Potter.

- Une heure du matin, Draco. Il est une heure du mat' et à cette heure là, mon vocabulaire est dans le coma. On va faire un pari, la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, tu ne diras pas une seule fois, « vocabulaire. »

- Je peux très bien y arriver. Et je ne t'ai pas appelé pour entendre tes allusions sur ce qui est arrivé chez Karim. J'ai dérapé, je le reconnais mais on ne va pas remettre ça sur le tapis à chaque fois.

- Excuse moi, je crois que ça m'a choqué bien plus que je veux le reconnaître, expliqua Harry en soufflant sa fumée. J'ai eu du mal à te voir dans un tel état.

- Dis toi que je suis capable de bien pire…Ecoute, je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée de t'appeler aussi tard, on va encore entrer en conflit et ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

- Je n'en ai pas envie non plus, Draco, murmura Harry d'une voix grave. J'aimerais qu'on puisse se parler sans se sauter à la gorge, je t'assure.

- Alors ne jette pas le premier pavé dans la marre, conseilla sèchement Draco tout en se massant la nuque d'une main. As-tu des nouvelles de Sirius ?

- Tu n'as pas lu les journaux ? »

Draco se mordit la lèvre, en proie à une furieuse envie de répliquer que s'il lui posait la question, ça signifiait qu'il n'avait évidemment pas lu les journaux dernièrement.

« Non, je n'ai pas lu les journaux, Harry, se contenta-t-il de répondre sans animosité. La commission disciplinaire a statué ?

- Elle donnera son verdict dans dix jours mais il y a un tel élan de sympathie de la part du public qu'il est pratiquement assuré de rester en poste.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle pour lui.

- Neville m'a dit que votre potion prenait la couleur que vous attendiez, tu dois être soulagé.

- Non, parce que je n'étais pas inquiet.

- Oh, j'oubliais, tu es un génie des potions, ironisa Harry.

- Loin de là, mais Londubat est le meilleur herboriste qu'on puisse trouver alors…Si tu lui répètes ça, je ne réponds pas du sort que je pourrais te jeter.

- Draco ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis Auror. J'ai reçu un entraînement bétonné pour contrer le moindre des sortilèges que tu pourrais me jeter, avant même que tu n'aies pensé à le jeter, précisa Harry d'une voix qu'il voulait monocorde mais qui masquait mal son envie de rire.

- Ah merde…

- VOCABULAIRE MALFOY !!! Hurla Harry si fort que Draco dût éloigner le combiné de son oreille quelques secondes en le traitant de fou tordu. Jared avait raison, c'est orgasmique de te renvoyer ton 'vocabulaire' de temps en temps.

- Il vous en faut peu pour vous amuser, constata Draco en esquissant un sourire. Je vais devoir te laisser, on frappe à la porte de mon bureau. Fais de beaux rêves, Harry.

- Merci, je te rappelle dans la semaine ?

- J'espère bien. »

Draco raccrocha et, d'un ton jovial, il invita le visiteur à entrer. Il déchanta dès qu'il vit Ginny Weasley apparaître dans l'encadrement.

A suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là et encore toutes mes excuses d'avoir autant tardé à écrire ce chapitre. Comme vous avez pu le constater, il tourne essentiellement autour de Draco et de sa perception des choses, à l'instar des deux prochains chapitres.

Biz.


	12. Nuits blanches

**TRAUMA**

**Disclaimer** : JKR…JKR… JKR… JKR… JKR… JKR… JKR… JKR… JKR…(voir début de fic pour les disclaimers, en fait.)

**Rating** : toujours M

**Note de l'auteur** : un grand merci à Chris, Tama Abi, Vif d'Or, Angel's Heaven et Artoung (Colin Crivey) pour la relecture.

Merci aussi à Lilie et Nick pour leurs messages auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre, mais le cœur y était.

A Damien pour les corrections, les avis toujours pertinents, les discussions sur la suite de l'histoire et parce qu'il supporte mes sempiternelles incertitudes (Damien est un ange.)

Et à toi qui lis cette histoire…Oui toi qui te dis « oh ? Elle poste déjà ? Trois mois seulement après le chapitre précédent ? Elle est rapide ! » (bon, bâillonnez moi, ça m'évitera de dire des bêtises )

Et à toi Ville Valo ! A toi Brian Tichy ! A toi Billy Idol ! A toi Martin Gore ! Pour l'inspiration...(attachez moi les mains dans le dos, ça m'évitera d'écrire des bêtises, donc…)

Bonne lecture (ou pas, vu le chapitre.)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Draco raccrocha et, d'un ton jovial, il invita le visiteur à entrer. Il déchanta dès qu'il vit Ginny apparaître dans l'encadrement_

**CHAPITRE DOUZE : NUITS BLANCHES**

OoOo

« J'ignorais que tu étais de nuit, Weasley, déclara-t-il en prenant le parchemin qu'elle lui tendait.

- C'est toi qui a aménagé mes horaires pour les quinze jours à venir, après que je t'aie traité de bite sur pattes, rétorqua Ginny en le fusillant du regard. Il faut que tu signes ça, c'est l'admission de ton patient dans l'unité psychomagique.

- Baker a accepté de se faire traiter pour un syndrome de Münchhausen ? Je n'en reviens pas.

- C'est Blake.

- C'est pareil.

- Enfin bref…Hermione lui a présenté la chose avec un minimum de tact et il a été convaincu. Tu lui aurais affirmé qu'il était allumé et que les allumés se faisaient éteindre en psychomagie, expliqua Ginny en secouant la tête de gauche à droite pour marquer sa désapprobation.

- Il aura mal compris, voilà tout, rétorqua Draco avec désinvolture en signant le formulaire d'admission.

- Jamais tu ne poses ton cul sur les chaises ?

- Jamais tu ne t'occupes de ton propre séant ? Renvoya Draco en lui rendant le parchemin.

- Mon propre séant se porte bien, merci. C'est qu'on entend tellement parler du tien en ce moment…

- Sors d'ici, coupa Draco dont le visage était passé du dédain à la rage en un quart de seconde. Cette petite guerre avec toi ne m'amuse plus. Dès demain, je demande ton transfert dans une autre unité. Tu choisis celle que tu veux si ça peut te faire plaisir, mais tu quittes la mienne.

- Je ne veux pas partir d'ici, j'étais là avant toi ! Explosa Ginny en relevant le menton pour défier Draco. Tu m'as déjà pris Harry, alors mon travail, tu n'y touches même pas en rêve, c'est clair ? »

Draco baissa la tête puis il se frotta les yeux d'une main tout en soupirant lourdement. Il dût faire appel au peu de sang froid que la fatigue avait bien voulu lui laisser pour ne pas rabaisser la jeune femme plus bas que terre. Ça aurait été si facile, après qu'elle ait abordé le sujet qui la blessait, après qu'elle ait parlé de Harry. Ses lèvres en brûlaient de retenir les remarques sarcastiques et humiliantes qu'il avait à l'esprit, même s'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Il releva lentement la tête, s'intima l'ordre de compter jusqu'à cinq avant de prendre la parole et, lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, il fut lui-même étonné du ton calme et posé de sa voix.

« Tu ne quitteras pas l'hôpital, Ginny. Tu changeras juste d'étage et tu n'auras plus à me croiser tous les jours. Tu devrais en être soulagée, pas offusquée.

- Non, insista Ginny en retrouvant un semblant de sérénité face à l'attitude pondérée de Draco. Je veux travailler avec toi parce que, même si tu es une merde, tu m'apprends énormément professionnellement parlant. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, tu me manques humainement parlant. On s'entendait bien toi et moi avant... »

Elle tourna les talons et actionna la poignée de la porte mais une main posée sur son épaule l'arrêta dans son élan. Elle fit face à Draco qui lui sembla soudain immense, d'une force insoupçonnée.

« Prends ça pour ce que ça vaut, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, récita Draco en la fixant avec insistance alors que sa voix tremblait un peu, mais je suis réellement navré de ce que j'ai fait avec Harry. Je ne te demande pas de me croire sur parole, cependant je peux t'assurer que si j'avais pensé une seule seconde que tu n'étais pas au courant de son attirance pour moi, jamais je ne l'aurais touché. Même si ça ne changera rien, je tiens à te présenter mes excuses.

- Je savais que tu lui plaisais beaucoup, et encore, c'est euphémisme. J'ignorais juste qu'il passerait à l'acte et que tu le laisserais faire. Des excuses sincères, c'était tout ce que je voulais entendre pour pouvoir commencer à essayer de te pardonner. On se voit demain, au même étage. »

Draco hocha la tête et, lorsque Ginny vint se blottir dans ses bras, il resta un instant interdit, sans savoir s'il devait l'étreindre ou, au contraire, la repousser. Finalement ses bras se mirent mouvement sans qu'il ait besoin de réfléchir plus avant et il la serra contre lui, une main caressant sa chevelure rousse.

« Tu sens bon, murmura Ginny en se dégageant rapidement. Mais tu es trop maigre, tu devrais rentrer pour manger un peu. »

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Aussitôt, Draco avança la main pour la retenir avant que Ginny ne la prenne de plein fouet dans le dos. Une douleur aigue traversa son poignet et il retint de justesse un juron des plus colorés.

« Grang…Jordan ! Siffla-t-il sèchement. C'est mon bureau ici, on frappe avant d'entrer.

- Oui, excusez moi mais ça fait un moment que monsieur Blake attend le formulaire. Vous voulez qu'il change d'avis et qu'il continue à se faire mal ou quoi ?

- Ah ouais merde ! S'écria Ginny en quittant la pièce en courant, avec le parchemin levé au dessus de la tête.

- Elle devrait surveiller son vocabulaire, remarqua Draco comme pour lui-même sous l'œil amusé d'Hermione qui referma la porte derrière elle. Au moins, le patient ne sera plus un danger pour lui-même.

- Ton diagnostique était excellent, admit Hermione. D'ailleurs, Draco, quand cesseras tu d'être un danger pour toi-même ? »

Draco s'assit sur son bureau. Il prit sa baguette magique pour faire apparaître deux cafés. Il en tendit un à Hermione et il se concentra sur le sien avant de répondre avec toute la froideur dont il était capable.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Tu as perdu combien ? Dix, douze kilos depuis ton retour ? Tu étais déjà naturellement très fin mais là, tu es en train de disparaître. Je me suis permise de prendre l'adresse d'une clinique moldue qui traite des troubles du comportement alimentaire, et je pense que tu devrais les contacter. Il faut que tu te fasses soigner Draco.

- D'une part, mon poids et mes habitudes alimentaires ne te concernent pas. D'autre part, je mange, » assura Draco en montrant la moitié de sandwich au thon qu'il avait jeté dans la corbeille à papiers.

Hermione le détailla de la tête aux pieds comme si elle auscultait un patient, puis elle reprit la parole tout en examinant le poignet douloureux du jeune homme.

« Ce n'est rien, une foulure tout au plus. Je t'arrange ça tout de suite. Depuis quand as-tu recommencé à te nourrir ?

- Est-ce que ça te regarde, franchement ?

- Oui. Tu es le chef de ce service et je dois savoir si tu es en mesure d'assurer tes fonctions. Plus vite tu me réponds, plus vite on en termine.

- Une semaine. Peut être plus.

- Une semaine ? Questionna Hermione devenue soudainement songeuse. Ça coïncide avec le début de ton insomnie.

- Je ne suis pas insomniaque, se défendit Draco.

- Alors c'est sacrément bien imité, surtout au niveau des cernes, du teint brouillé et de l'irascibilité…Pas que tu soies non plus d'un naturel agréable et souriant comme mec. Je pense que tu développes une succession de symptômes liés à ton retour et il faut que ça s'arrête. Prends au moins les coordonnées de la clinique, juste au cas où. »

Plus pour se débarrasser d'elle que par réel intérêt, Draco saisit le morceau de papier sur lequel étaient griffonnés une adresse et un numéro de téléphone et il le glissa dans la poche de son pantalon. Il ne prit pas la peine de la remercier, il n'éprouvait aucune reconnaissance envers son intrusion dans sa vie privée. Sa santé le regardait et elle n'était en aucun cas un frein dans son travail. Au contraire, il était doublement disponible…De quoi se plaignait-elle à la fin ? Il allait bien…pourquoi s'évertuait-elle à vouloir le persuader du contraire ?

« Je vais bien, Jordan, dit-il à haute voix.

- Je l'espère en tout cas. Rentre chez toi et prends une potion pour dormir, ça te fera du bien. Je veux te voir frais et reposé demain après midi lorsque je reviendrai.

- C'est moi le chef de service, Hermione. Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner.

- On parie ? Va coucher ! »

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés mais lorsqu'elle éclata de rire, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un fin rictus. Il ressentait effectivement une certaine fatigue alors pourquoi ne pas tenter de se reposer un peu ? En doublant les doses de potion, il pourrait certainement empêcher ces visions – ou ces crises, ou ces terreurs nocturnes, il ne savait vraiment pas comment les qualifier – de surgir sans invitation.

« J'y vais, finit-il par lancer, mais dorénavant, je t'interdis d'entrer dans mon bureau sans mon autorisation express.

- Oui, c'est ça, j'en parlerai à mon cheval. » Rétorqua Hermione en l'accompagnant jusqu'aux portes de l'hôpital.

Cette nuit là, Draco dormit quelques heures d'un sommeil de plomb, sans rêves ni cauchemars. Il se rendit à Saint Mungo le lendemain, avec la sensation que ce repos chimique ne lui avait été d'aucune utilité. Il était plus fatigué encore que la veille et il avançait comme dans un épais brouillard, les paupières et les jambes lourdes, la bouche pâteuse mais apaisé par cet épuisement qui court-circuitait ses craintes du procès, son écoeurement à l'idée de devoir publiquement se justifier. Dans son état, ce procès semblait très lointain, totalement abstrait et seule sa condition physique primait. Il travailla une nouvelle semaine d'affilée, enchaînant les consultations à un rythme effréné, ne s'arrêtant que pour grappiller une heure ou deux d'un sommeil fragile et manger quelques bouchées de sandwichs ou de salades composées qui l'écoeuraient rapidement.

Le week end, Harry le contacta pour aller boire un verre dans un pub sorcier. Draco préféra à nouveau se rendre dans la partie moldue de la ville et Harry n'émit pas d'objection. Ils mangèrent dans un restaurant marocain et Harry constata que Draco avait fait des progrès significatifs en matière de comportement alimentaire. Au lieu de toiser son assiette avec dédain et dégoût comme il l'avait fait à maintes reprises les semaines précédentes, il se contentait de jeter des coups d'oeils emprunts d'indifférence sur ses bricks au thon. Il mangeait mécaniquement, sans plaisir apparent, mâchant indéfiniment ses aliments mais il mangeait et c'était plus qu'il n'en fallait à Harry pour être satisfait.

La conversation était agréable. Draco avait un avis sur tout, même si Harry ne le partageait pas une fois sur deux. A aucun moment le spectre du procès ne vint planer sur eux et c'est en plaisantant qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le bar où travaillaient Lana, Jared et Karim. Les deux premiers avaient appelé Draco une heure plus tôt pour l'inviter à sortir en boite de nuit et, après avoir consulté Harry, il avait accepté. Il était convenu que Karim ne les rejoindrait pas une fois qu'il aurait terminé son service.

Le couple de sorciers entra dans le pub et immédiatement, Lana se précipita dans les bras de Draco en lui reprochant de ne pas avoir appelé depuis des semaines. Le blond expliqua qu'il était débordé avec ses études de médecine.

« J'allais affirmer que tu nous laisses tomber maintenant que tu as un nouveau mec mais vue ta tête, j'en conclus que tes profs t'en font voir de toutes les couleurs, déclara Jared en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Draco pour lui dire bonjour.

- Je le trouve en forme, contra Lana. Fatigué mais moins rachitique quand même. Tu as repris du poids mon cœur ?

- Un peu, oui, et j'apprécierais que tu arrêtes de jouer à la maman, Lana chérie, » répondit Draco avec un rictus sardonique.

Harry éprouva une étrange reconnaissance pour les amis de Draco grâce à qui, il se sentait moins seul, moins démuni face au comportement parfois illogique du jeune homme. Lorsque Karim fit son apparition pour prendre la commande, un lourd silence s'abattit sur la tablée, provocant l'agacement du serveur.

« Salut Draco, lança-t-il avec un sourire figé alors que son regard noir semblait sonder le médicomage jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

- Non, Karim, répondit Draco en singeant l'attitude de Karim. Je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Alors moi non plus, je n'ai rien à te dire, siffla Karim en tournant la tête pour ne plus voir les yeux gris qui le fixaient avec insistance. Vous buvez quoi ?

- Tu ne m'extorqueras pas d'aveux, Karim, reprit Draco. Parce qu'il n'y a rien à avouer. J'ai agi comme un crétin et, j'en suis le premier navré, mais il n'y a pas d'explication à ça.

- Tu ne vas pas faire la gueule éternellement ma petite perle d'Orient, lança Jared pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- On parie qu'il en est capable ? Railla Draco sans pouvoir se retenir de vouloir blesser Karim autant que lui-même l'était d'être ainsi rejeté par son ami.

- Va te faire foutre Draco. J'ai rien d'autre à te dire que d'aller te faire foutre. Et pour information, le Maroc c'est pas en Orient, Cow-boy.» Soupira Karim en s'éloignant.

A peine avait-il tourné le dos que Draco reprenait le cours de la conversation avec aisance, sa main posée sur le genou d'Harry, comme si Karim n'avait jamais existé. Rapidement, tout le monde se détendit et partit danser. Cette soirée était une véritable bouffée d'oxygène pour Draco qui pouvait à nouveau être lui-même, détendu et amusant, en présence de ses amis. Ses gestes envers Harry étaient beaucoup plus naturels, plus intimes aussi, comme la manière qu'il avait de laisser sa main sur le genou du brun quand il parlait ou de le prendre par le cou pour reposer son front le sommet du crâne de Harry quand il éclatait de rire…Ce rire incroyablement communicatif qui réchauffait le cœur de Harry et lui donnait automatiquement le sourire.

Lorsqu'il le raccompagna chez lui cette nuit là, Draco enlaça longuement Harry puis, après un dernier baiser, il partit en chantant des paroles qu'il inventait au fur et à mesure sur un air de Bob Marley.

Deux heures plus tard, il était réveillé par une main invisible qui comprimait ses poumons. En sueur, tremblant, le cœur battant, il s'assit devant la télévision pour regarder, comme hypnotisé, des émissions dont il ne se souviendrait pas le lendemain.

Il retourna travailler avec entrain, soulagé par les lumières constamment allumées ainsi que par les va et vient incessants du personnel. La seule ombre au tableau, en plus du manque cruel de Karim, vint de la potion dans laquelle il avait mis tant d'espoirs de guérison pour Severus Rogue. Malgré sa couleur parfaite, elle n'avait pas d'autre effet sur le professeur que de lui faire cligner des paupières régulièrement, sans que ces clignements traduisent une quelconque forme de communication.

Draco se replongea alors à corps perdu dans la concoction de cette potion, entraînant Neville dans son obsession. Tous deux ne quittèrent pas l'hôpital durant trois jours. Ils passaient leurs journées et leurs nuits ensemble, à refaire les calculs, à retravailler les formules, à se laisser aller à des fous rires nerveux pour des broutilles. Neville se surprit à penser qu'il passait d'excellents moments avec le blond et cette idée lui fit dire qu'il avait vraiment trop travaillé et qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller se reposer.

Draco quitta l'hôpital dans l'après midi du mercredi afin de se rendre au Ministère pour apporter son soutien à Sirius. Dans l'entrée se massaient des centaines de sorciers qui manifestaient silencieusement en portant des pancartes sur lesquelles clignotaient magiquement les mots : « Sirius Black est notre Ministre. » Draco les gratifia d'un sourire étincelant avant de monter à l'étage des Aurors, où il était certain de retrouver Sirius.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, le Ministre buvait un thé en compagnie de Ron, Pansy et Harry dans leur bureau.

« Regardez qui vient gâcher cette belle journée, l'accueillit Ron d'un air morose.

- On te regarde, Weasley, on ne voit que toi, rétorqua Draco avec un rictus cruel au coin des lèvres. Comment vas-tu Sirius ?

- Il va bien…Il faut qu'on parle assez rapidement, répondit Pansy en lui jetant un regard torve.

- C'est demandé si gentiment. Tu as encore grossi non ? Questionna Draco en haussant les sourcils. Ça te va bien, remarque.

- Draco, ferme-la pour une fois, reprit Ron.

- Et si on se concentrait sur la décision imminente du Conseil Disciplinaire au lieu de se regarder le nombril ? Intervint Harry en agitant la main avec impatience.

- Laisse les. Ils me divertissent avec leurs gamineries, affirma Sirius. Allez y les enfants, Harry et moi, on compte les points. Le plus immature des deux gagne une journée à Merlinland.

- ça va aller, soupira Draco, à condition que Weasley n'en rajoute pas une couche avec la déchetterie qui lui sert de bouche.

- Tu as une mine resplendissante Draco, susurra Ron en serrant les dents. Le grisâtre te va bien au teint. Tu me fais penser à cet acteur moldu…Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui…Alien. »

Draco avait la répartie idéale toute trouvée mais Harry le coupa dans son élan en lui attrapant le bras pour l'attirer plus près de lui.

« Vous arrêtez maintenant, ordonna-t-il. Ou je serai obligé de vous faire taire d'une manière relativement douloureuse, sans en éprouver le moindre remord. »

Sirius s'autorisa un sourire crispé avant de fixer avec insistance la main de Harry qui n'avait pas lâché le bras de Draco. Il invita Ron et Pansy à l'accompagner afin de s'assurer que la Commission n'avait pas terminé de statuer. Si Ron ne sembla pas comprendre la manœuvre, Pansy, pour sa part, fut plus réactive et elle poussa le rouquin à l'extérieur du bureau pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Harry et Draco.

« C'est moi ou l'intentionnalité du procédé était vraiment flagrante ? Interrogea Draco une fois que la porte se fut fermée.

- Ce n'est pas toi, » répliqua Harry en enlaçant sa taille pour enfin embrasser ses lèvres.

Les mains de Draco remontèrent jusqu'à prendre le visage de Harry en coupe et il entrouvrit la bouche pour venir caresser la langue de l'Auror. Paupières closes, respirations haletantes, baisers langoureux, bientôt leurs corps se rapprochèrent pour se coller entièrement l'un à l'autre et Draco se surprit à tirer les cheveux de Harry en arrière afin de pouvoir accéder à son cou et le mordiller tendrement.

« Putain arrête Draco, implora Harry avec le souffle court alors que ses doigts passaient sous la chemise du médicomage afin de frôler la peau de son dos.

- Vocabulaire, Potter, murmura Draco avant d'emprisonner le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents.

- Sérieusement Malfoy, arrête, tu vas me rendre dingue », souffla Harry tandis que ses mains se crispaient sur les omoplates de Draco.

Le blond recula lentement, à contrecoeur, même si son visage restait impassible. Il remit les pans de sa chemise dans son pantalon, puis il réajusta sa cravate pendant qu'Harry observait la scène avec attention. L'Auror sortit une cigarette de son paquet mais il ne l'alluma pas. Il se contenta de la faire rouler entre son index et son majeur.

« Tu es très cerné, remarqua-t-il. Tu dors mal ?

- Je travaille beaucoup, expliqua Draco.

- Ce soir aussi ? »

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais, au moment où il allait lui proposer un rendez-vous plus tard dans la semaine, Ron et Pansy firent leur apparition, hilares.

« C'est bon, explosa Ron en faisant une étrange danse de la victoire. Sirius reste le taulier du Ministère !

- Putain, je suis soulagée, lança Pansy en battant hystériquement des mains.

- Je suppose que ça gâcherait la petite fête si je vous demandais de….

- Oui, Draco, coupa Harry avec un sourire moqueur. Ça nous ferait chier que tu nous demandes de surveiller notre putain de vocabulaire. Où est Sirius ?

- En bas, il remercie la foule et les journalistes, répondit Pansy. Si on allait dans un pub pour marquer le coup ? Draco, tu viens avec nous.

- Seize heures, c'est un peu tôt pour moi. Je dois retourner à Saint Mungo.

- Il faut que je te parle, insista Pansy.

- Ecoute ma belle, je serais ravi de discuter avec toi mais j'ai à faire aujourd'hui, s'impatienta Draco. On remet ça à plus tard si tu veux bien. »

Pansy marmonna des paroles qu'il ne comprit pas mais il ne fit pas l'effort d'attendre qu'elle veuille bien articuler. Il salua Ron du bout des lèvres et adressa un sourire ravageur à Harry avant de repartir en direction de l'hôpital où il se remit immédiatement au travail sous l'œil inquiet d'Hermione.

Il revenait d'une pause café avec un de ses collègues de psychomagie lorsqu'une infirmière lui annonça qu'on l'attendait dans son bureau. Elle avait une mine tellement réjouie que Draco se demanda si son visiteur n'était autre que Harry. Après tout, Harry avait un réel pouvoir attractif sur les femmes, c'était indéniable. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il émit un rire discret. Il ne s'agissait pas de Harry néanmoins l'effet de séduction était sensiblement le même chez Sirius, tranquillement installé sur le canapé.

« Monsieur le Ministre, plaisanta Draco en s'adossant au mur. N'êtes vous pas supposé vous enivrer pour fêter votre victoire ?

- Si, mais Pansy s'est plainte de ne pas avoir pu te parler et comme ça m'a intrigué, elle m'a tout expliqué. C'est édifiant ce qu'on peut apprendre parfois Draco, répondit Sirius dont la voix était étrangement basse alors que son visage s'était considérablement durci.

- Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable impression que cette passionnante conversation tournait encore autour de moi ? Ironisa Draco en croisant les bras sur son torse. Et pourquoi ne pouvez vous pas changer un peu de sujet parfois ?

- Oh ton nom a bien été mentionné une ou deux fois, mais ce n'était pas vraiment de toi qu'on parlait. Vois tu, petit con, on a surtout évoqué Harry.

- Et en quoi cela fait-il de moi un petit con ? Tu ne veux pas que je pose les mains sur ton précieux filleul ?

- Tu poses les mains où tu veux, et il fait ce qu'il veut des siennes, ça ne me regarde pas, contra durement Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas ce que Pansy t'a raconté mais tu sais parfaitement qu'elle a tendance à tout dramatiser.

- Je sais surtout qu'elle était une de tes meilleures amies et que depuis ton retour, tu la traites comme une moins que rien. Malgré ça, elle t'aime. Elle serait prête à tout pour toi au nom de votre amitié mais tu es trop aveugle…Ou trop idiot pour t'en rendre compte. »

Draco soupira d'agacement et lorsqu'il releva la tête, le regard qu'il lança à Sirius était glacial.

« Viens en aux faits, je suis occupé et toi, tu as un évènement à célébrer.

- Très bien. Quand il était saoul, Harry a dit quelque chose à Ron, qui l'a répété à Luna, laquelle a mis Pansy au courant et qui, elle, m'en a informé aujourd'hui.

- Donc tu me fais perdre mon temps avec une simple histoire de bouche à oreille ? Je nage en pleine confusion là…

- Moi aussi, Draco. Et je suis profondément déçu aussi…En tout cas si les propos qui m'ont été rapportés sont vrais, je serai déçu. As-tu demandé à Harry de tuer Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini ? »

Draco resta un instant sans voix, secouant la tête avec incrédulité. Au début, il ne comprit pas en quoi cela était un problème. Il sentait juste la rage monter en lui. Plus le temps passait, moins il supportait qu'on parle de lui en son absence. L'idée qu'il devenait peut être paranoïaque l'effleura mais il la refoula presque aussitôt pour se recentrer sur les paroles de Sirius. Il n'allait quand même pas lui faire un procès parce qu'il avait formulé le souhait de voir ces trois minables six pieds sous terre ?

Oui, il avait effectivement demandé à Harry de le débarrasser de…

La lumière se fit soudain. La rage et l'incompréhension laissèrent place à l'agacement.

« C'est pour ça que vous vous alarmez ? Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je n'étais pas sérieux…Enfin Sirius, tu connais Harry, jamais il n'irait abattre quelqu'un de sang froid. Il n'est pas moi.

- Ne te prétends pas plus inhumain que tu ne l'es réellement Draco, soupira Sirius avec lassitude. Et ne dis jamais « jamais. » Surtout concernant Harry. Il est spontané, impulsif et donc, imprévisible. A ton avis, comment est mort Marcus Flint ?

- En souffrant j'espère. Tu m'as dit qu'Harry l'avait tué.

- Peut être crois tu qu'ils se sont croisés sur le champ de bataille et qu'au cours d'un échange de sortilèges, Harry a gagné le duel…Si tu as cru cela, Draco, tu te trompes lourdement. Harry est allé à la recherche de Flint dans le but de le tuer…Tu saisis la nuance ? »

Draco accusa le coup aussi froidement qu'il en était capable mais dans son champ de vision, les objets se mirent à vaciller dangereusement. Peut être était-ce dû à la fatigue, à une alimentation trop précaire, à une émotion trop intense, ou à la combinaison des trois. Il avança lentement, comme dans une brume épaisse, pour rejoindre Sirius sur le canapé. Là, il posa les coudes sur ses genoux, le front appuyé contre les paumes de ses mains et il tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées de plus en plus confuses. L'abus de caféine associé au manque de sommeil lui donnait des palpitations cardiaques et le poids de la nouvelle annoncée par Sirius faisait s'affoler le sang dans ses tempes comme s'il était sur le point d'entrer en transe au rythme des chants effrénés d'une cérémonie vaudoue.

Il se demandait comment les choses en étaient arrivées à un point tel qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien malgré tous ses efforts. Il se concentra sur sa respiration, inspirant lentement pour emplir ses poumons au maximum, expirant ensuite l'air comme si cela allait aussi pouvoir expulser toute la négativité accumulée dans son corps endolori.

« Il a tué Flint de sang froid ? Articula-t-il difficilement.

- Exactement, confirma Sirius en empoignant affectueusement mais fermement l'épaule du jeune homme. Il n'a jamais voulu en parler mais il sait que Pansy et Ginny étaient aux premières loges. Quand les autres sont sortis de la cabane de Hagrid, Flint avait un sourire tellement large sur le visage que Harry et Pansy ont tout de suite compris que quelque chose d'affreux t'était arrivé. Je me suis précipité dans la cabane pour aller te chercher, tu semblais inconscient. Tu étais…

- Passe moi les détails s'il te plait, coupa Draco en serrant les dents pour ne pas vomir alors que les chants vaudous semblaient redoubler d'intensité dans sa tête.

- D'accord, excuse moi. Harry est allé directement vers Flint et sans préambule, il l'a tué. Il les aurait tous supprimés si Voldemort n'était pas revenu à la charge. Si Harry a fait ça, c'était pour toi. Pour te venger. Alors quand tu lui demandes de descendre les trois monstres restants, il te prend au sérieux Draco, et il envisage réellement de le faire.

- Tu plaisantes ? Questionna Draco en relevant subitement la tête pour plonger ses yeux gris incertains dans ceux de son interlocuteur. Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

- Si tu ne le sais pas, je ne peux rien de plus pour toi. Il faut que tu lui ôtes cette idée de la tête, Draco. Harry n'est pas un meurtrier mais il peut y penser pour alléger tes souffrances.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour ça, je me débrouille très bien seul.

- Oui, ça se voit, ironisa Sirius en détaillant avec insistance le corps du médicomage.

- ça va, j'ai repris deux kilos, lança Draco avec agacement. Vous me fatiguez tous, à insister sur mon poids et le reste. Imprime ça Sirius, et fais passer le mot : Je. Vais. Bien. Quant à Harry, je lui expliquerai que ma requête n'était pas sérieuse et tout le monde dormira enfin sur ses deux oreilles. Happy End.

- Ou pas, rétorqua Sirius d'un air morne. Fais les choses comme tu les sens, jusqu'ici ça t'a réussi mais ne m'en veux pas si, cette fois, j'émets un avis réservé sur la question parce que tu n'es pas le seul en cause. Harry et son impulsivité entrent dans l'équation. »

Draco se leva pour inciter Sirius à faire de même afin d'écourter ce dialogue qui commençait sérieusement à le mettre mal à l'aise et dont il ne voyait pas l'intérêt. Il se servit un verre de Gin, en proposa un à Sirius qui déclina l'offre, puis il en but une longue rasade, satisfait de sentir l'alcool lui brûler la gorge.

« Justement, Sirius, dit-il en jouant à faire tourner le liquide dans le verre, on parle d'Harry. On parle d'un homme qui réagit viscéralement, d'instinct. Il a tué Flint sur un coup de tête, dans un moment où tout était confus autour de lui, et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait réfléchi à deux fois. C'est pour cela que je maintiens mon affirmation, ce n'est pas un criminel. Il est impulsif, à l'opposé de celui qui va calculer et programmer la mort de ses victimes. S'il n'a pas déjà tué les autres, ce n'est pas demain qu'il le fera. Mais je m'assurerai qu'il oublie jusqu'à l'idée d'y penser si ça peut te rassurer. »

Sirius resta un instant perplexe, observant le visage calme et résolu de Draco. Il semblait épuisé physiquement et moralement mais, paradoxalement, totalement sûr de lui, comme incassable. Le Ministre commençait à se demander si Draco, malgré son apparente aptitude à rester centré sur lui-même, n'était pas bien plus apte que quiconque à connaître ses interlocuteurs en profondeur. Il avait touché un point totalement plausible, auquel ni Sirius, ni Pansy n'avaient pensé alors qu'ils fréquentaient régulièrement Harry depuis bien plus longtemps que Draco.

« Tu n'as peut être pas tort, lâcha Sirius du bout des lèvres en se levant à son tour. Et fais attention à toi. »

Draco émit un sourire emprunt de lassitude…Ou peut être que ce sourire était franc, rassurant mais que les traits tirés de Draco induisaient Sirius en erreur.

« Je vais bien, garantit Draco en mettant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir. Je t'assure, Sirius. Ne t'inquiète pas, je gère. »

Sirius hocha la tête, pris entre l'inquiétude et la confiance presque absolue qu'il avait en Draco et en ses capacités de régénération. Il jeta un regard appuyé sur son visage et il réalisa que malgré tout, malgré son calme et sa froideur, malgré la force qu'il puisait Merlin seul savait où, Draco était encore très jeune. Sirius avait souvent eu tendance à oublier ce point de détail depuis qu'il côtoyait l'héritier des Malfoy.

Il savait que Draco était en période de grande détresse morale à cause de son retour qui n'était pas passé inaperçu, à cause de la manière dont on le traitait avec condescendance, comme une petite chose fragile et surtout, à cause de l'annonce de ce procès. Il voyait son apparence se dégrader, ses joues se creuser et ses yeux perdre de leur éclat à cause de la fatigue, mais tout cela, il l'avait déjà plus ou moins vécu et il savait que c'était la manière dont Draco se débattait pour sortir la tête hors de l'eau. Il savait que tout cela n'était que temporaire et que sous les cernes et les os saillants, sous l'apparente destruction, se trouvait la personnalité d'un battant qui ne lâcherait rien à ses assaillants. Même s'il ne pouvait jurer de rien, Sirius était persuadé que Draco s'en sortirait et que cette dégradation physique faisait étrangement partie du processus de reconstruction.

Cela n'empêchait pas le Ministre de se faire beaucoup de souci mais quelque part en lui, la certitude que Draco recelait une force immense l'incitait à ne pas prendre le jeune homme sous le bras pour le nourrir de force et à ne pas l'assommer pour le faire dormir.

Mû par un sentiment de paternalisme exacerbé, Sirius attrapa la nuque du blond pour l'attirer près de lui.

« N'oublie pas que je suis là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, souffla-t-il contre la joue de son cousin.

- Même chose pour toi, rétorqua Draco en reculant avec, sur le visage, un sourire amusé. Ne bois pas trop à ta petite fête.

- Je vais me gêner. Au fait, l'infirmière qui m'a accueilli…Tu la connais ?

- Non, mais je peux me renseigner si tu veux, proposa Draco en éclatant d'un rire agréable.

- Fais donc ça oui, » lança Sirius en sortant du bureau en jouant à se donner un air important.

Draco secoua la tête, comme pour dire « il est fou » mais la tendresse dans ses yeux chantait une toute autre chanson. Il retourna travailler, offrant aux patients et à ses collègues pour la première fois depuis des jours, un visage ouvert, presque radieux. Ses gestes n'étaient plus mécaniques et nerveux, il se sentait présent comme s'il sortait d'un épais brouillard. Au début, il mit cette gaieté sur le compte du soutien et de la confiance que Sirius lui témoignait à chaque instant. Après tout, il était Ministre et s'il avait, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde douté des capacités de médicomage du jeune homme, il lui aurait ordonné de quitter Saint Mungo sur le champ.

Alors Draco redoubla d'attentions pour établir les meilleurs diagnostics et prodiguer les meilleurs soins. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts s'il s'asseyait, alors il courrait d'un point à un autre de l'hôpital sous les regards médusés d'Hermione et de Ginny.

« Il a bouffé un sprinteur ce soir ? Questionna Hermione en le voyant passer pour la troisième fois en dix minutes.

- Je dirais plutôt qu'il a baisé, répondit Ginny en se retenant d'ajouter « avec mon ex fiancé. »

- Vocabulaire, Weasley, » tonna Hermione en tentant d'imiter au mieux la voix grave et traînante de Draco, déclenchant ainsi l'hilarité de son amie.

Et dans la tête de Draco à ce moment résonnait un chant vaudou envahissant, euphorisant, une phrase qui revenait comme une litanie bienheureuse : « un de moins. »

Plus tard cette nuit là, Draco faisait une pause café avec Jawad, le collègue de psychomagie avec lequel il avait le plus d'affinités…Il s'était toujours senti plus à l'aise avec des gens plus calmes et plus âgés que lui. L'euphorie liée à la visite de Sirius était retombée, la fatigue avait repris le dessus mais son humeur restait agréable et il plaisantait sans avoir à se forcer. Les excitants faisaient battre son cœur de manière inégale, ses gestes étaient moins coordonnés sans pour autant manquer de précision. Il fixait ses mains tendues pour s'assurer qu'elles ne tremblaient pas lorsque Jawad alluma une cigarette en observant attentivement ce jeune homme qu'il avait appris à comprendre au fil des jours, même s'il restait encore une énigme pour lui.

« Tu as l'air bien plus détendu aujourd'hui, constata Jawad en tirant sur le filtre.

- Plus maintenant que tu as allumé ce truc infecte dans un lieu clos, répliqua Draco en fusillant Jawad du regard. Les moldus ont inventé des tonnes de choses dont nous pourrions profiter…Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit la cigarette qui ait remporté tous les suffrages sorciers alors que les moldus tentent de s'en désaccoutumer ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Jawad en éteignant l'objet du délit, mais tant que ce ne sont pas leurs horribles drogues qui envahissent notre société, je nous considère comme chanceux. »

Draco baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. L'odeur de la cigarette se fit plus présente et il réalisa quelle trace sensorielle elle représentait en lui : la trace de Harry.

Le puzzle se mit lentement en place et, alors qu'il acquiesçait poliment au discours de Jawad, l'esprit de Draco flottait à mille lieues de la salle de repos de Saint Mungo.

Il avait cherché les raisons de ce poids qui lui avait été enlevé lorsque Sirius lui avait parlé mais il n'avait pas inclus Harry dans l'équation. Peut être n'avait-il pas voulu admettre l'évidence. Pour la première fois, il se sentait aimé d'un amour dont la force l'attirait et l'effrayait en même temps. Il doutait peu des sentiments actuels de Charlie ou de Karim à son égard, cependant jamais il n'avait pensé être aimé à dix huit ans et c'était ce garçon de dix huit ans qui se rendait compte qu'il n'était peut être pas aussi indigne qu'il l'avait cru. Harry avait déjà laissé entendre à quel point il avait été amoureux de Draco mais ce dernier n'avait pas envisagé qu'il puisse s'agir d'autre chose qu'un coup de cœur d'adolescent. Il n'avait pas compris, ou pas voulu comprendre.

Il ne savait pas ce que ressentait Harry aujourd'hui mais il réalisait que quatre ans auparavant, son amour avait été si puissant qu'il avait été jusqu'à tuer pour le venger. Il avait pris la vie de Marcus Flint sans même savoir ce qu'il avait fait à Draco et le médicomage lui en était étrangement reconnaissant. Reconnaissant d'avoir éprouvé pour lui autre chose que le mépris que Draco lui avait toujours renvoyé. Reconnaissant de porter un fardeau que Draco pensait être le seul à avoir sur les épaules. En tuant, en allant contre sa bonté naturelle, Harry avait ouvert une brèche. Il avait fait un pas en silence dans les ténèbres traversées par Draco à cette époque et cela ne le rendait que plus vivant à présent, plus réel pour le blond. Tous deux avaient peut être bien plus en commun que Draco l'imaginait…Peut être étaient-ils vraiment la réunion de la vie et de la mort, restait à savoir lequel symbolisait le mieux la mort.

« Tu rêves, jeune Malfoy, déclara Jawad en haussant la voix.

- Je crois rêver, oui, » admit Draco en esquissant un sourire énigmatique alors qu'il se levait pour retourner travailler.

Il tenta de se consacrer entièrement à la potion qu'il préparait avec l'aide de Neville. Il recalcula les dosages pour ensuite les modifier. Il se concentra sur l'idée de rester éveillé afin d'extirper Severus Rogue de son sommeil forcé mais si ses paupières se fermaient de leur propre chef, son esprit lui, était alerte. Trop alerte. Trop tourné vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui ne lui avait jamais rien demandé d'autre que du respect. Peut être que pour une fois, Draco pouvait s'écouter plutôt que de laisser sa pudeur maladive entraver ses actes.

Il ne s'expliquait pas comment il pouvait faire l'amour aussi facilement avec le premier venu alors qu'il bloquait toutes ses émotions, comme si le fait de les exprimer risquait de le mettre totalement à nu et de le fragiliser. C'était sa manière d'être et, jusqu'à présent, elle lui avait bien réussi (si on occultait le fiasco avec Karim.)

Mais cette nuit, il fallait qu'il agisse. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, à lutter contre l'épuisement pour préparer une potion qui refusait pour l'instant de lui donner satisfaction. Il ne pouvait pas rester là…Pas après ce que Sirius lui avait appris.

« Potter, qu'est ce que tu me fais ? » Murmura Draco en claquant la porte du laboratoire derrière lui.

Sans même se préoccuper du fait qu'il se trouvait dans un hôpital, il se mit à courir à perdre haleine dans les couloirs, faisant résonner les semelles de ses chaussures dans le silence alentour. Il descendit les marches des étages quatre par quatre avant de se jeter dans la nuit fraîche d'octobre. Il ignorait quand la pluie s'était remise à tomber mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire. L'eau lavait peu à peu toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée ces dernières heures et mettait ses sens en alerte. Il entra dans sa voiture, tourna le volume de l'auto radio au maximum et, pendant que Jeff Buckley chantait Last Goodbye, Draco roulait de plus en vite, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il faisait un pas en avant ou s'il fuyait.

Il n'était pas plus avancé lorsqu'il se gara sur la pelouse mais il était conscient du principal. Il sprinta jusqu'à la porte sur laquelle il tambourina sans discontinuer. Harry ouvrit la porte en grand, sa baguette magique à la main. Il portait en tout et pour tout un pantalon de sport. Lorsqu'il vit Draco, l'agacement laissa place à la surprise sur son visage. Il jeta machinalement un œil à la pendule qui indiquait trois heures du matin.

« Je te réveille ? Demanda Draco d'une voix rauque.

- Non, je revoyais un plan d'attaque pour demain. Que… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

En une enjambée, Draco colla son corps contre celui du brun alors que ses mains saisissaient sa nuque avec une force contenue qui fit chavirer Harry. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celle de Harry qui entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser à la langue de Draco l'occasion de venir caresser son palais. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent au moment où Draco poussait Harry contre le mur afin de lui donner une stabilité qu'il semblait être en train de perdre. Il s'accrochait à la taille de Draco, serrant sa chemise entre ses doigts crispés alors que ses lèvres rendaient le baiser avec fougue.

Draco s'abreuvait à la fontaine de vie qu'était Harry, et plus il goûtait sa saveur, plus il le désirait. Il aurait voulu trouver les mots pour le remercier de l'avoir autant aimé quelques années auparavant mais toutes les phrases possibles restaient coincées dans sa gorge, et la langue de Harry qui jouait voluptueusement avec la sienne les éloignait encore pour laisser place aux actes. La chaleur du torse du Survivant se diffusait à travers les vêtements mouillés de Draco, allumant en lui un feu qu'il n'était pas certain de savoir contrôler avec autant d'aplomb qu'à son habitude.

Rapidement, ses gestes perdirent de leur urgence et se firent moins saccadés, moins pressants. Ses mains voyageaient sur les épaules de Harry dont la respiration devenait laborieuse alors que la bouche de Draco traçait des sillons de divines sensations dans son cou.

« Draco, qu'est ce… ?

- Es-tu saoul ? Est-ce que tu as bu, Harry ? Demanda Draco sans cesser d'embrasser sa gorge.

- Juste un verre…

- J'ai envie de toi, souffla Draco dans son oreille. Je t'en prie, ne dis rien, à moins que tu ne veuilles pas.

- J'ai l'air de ne pas vouloir ? » Questionna Harry, la voix cassée par l'émotion tandis qu'il commençait à déboutonner la chemise bleu nuit de Draco pour enfin pouvoir toucher sa peau.

Rapidement, l'étoffe glissa le long de ses bras pour venir tomber sur le sol en silence. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau et, sans briser ce contact, Draco avança à tâtons dans le salon, jusqu'au canapé où il poussa doucement Harry pour venir s'asseoir sur ses jambes, son torse nu contre celui de son partenaire, ses mains enfouies dans les cheveux noirs alors que sa langue explorait la bouche offerte avec volupté.

Avec des gestes désordonnés, Harry déboucla la ceinture du pantalon du médicomage avant de s'attaquer à la fermeture éclair. Draco émit un rire étouffé face à l'empressement de son compagnon mais, lorsque ses doigts avides de toucher se refermèrent autour de sa virilité dressée, la respiration du blond se bloqua et ses reins s'animèrent pour accompagner le mouvement imprimé par Harry.

Son cœur s'emballait, il se remplissait d'autre chose que de peur et de dégoût. Il s'allégeait un peu pour mieux s'imbiber de vie…Pour s'imprégner de Harry. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et, silencieusement, il apprécia quelques secondes encore la combinaison de sensations entre la main qui caressait son entrejambe et les lèvres qui dévoraient son cou. Il se releva, attira Harry contre lui puis, pendant qu'il embrassait son torse délicieusement musclé, lequel lui renvoyait les effluves d'un gel douche boisé utilisé il y avait peu de temps, il fit descendre le pantalon de sport le long de ses jambes pour s'apercevoir que le brun ne portait pas de sous vêtements. Curieusement, cette constatation l'excita un peu plus. Peut être à cause du côté sauvage et naturel de Harry, peut être simplement à cause de son désir tendu contre le sien.

Lentement, avec des gestes d'une infinie douceur qui contrastaient avec ses baisers passionnés, Draco redécouvrit le corps de Harry parcelle par parcelle, s'enhardissant à chacun de ses gémissements rauques. Il ne se sentait plus aussi physiquement dégradé dans les bras de Harry. Il éprouvait une honte cuisante à dévoiler son corps trop maigre mais plus il touchait Harry, plus il découvrait les points qui le faisaient gémir, et plus la conscience de ses os encore proéminents disparaissait au profit de la vision délicieuse qui s'offrait à lui. Il était en danger avec Harry, il le savait et malgré tout, il parcourait sa peau de ses longs doigts fins, frissonnant à l'idée de bientôt entrer en lui.

Il tamisa la lumière puis il prit la couverture du canapé pour l'étaler sur la table basse. Il invita Harry à s'y coucher avant de s'agenouiller entre ses jambes.

« Surtout, dis moi si je vais trop vite, déclara Draco d'une voix rendue éraillée par le désir.

- Plus vite, » articula difficilement Harry en le couvant d'un regard de pure adoration qui lui fit presque peur.

S'il y avait une chose qui terrifiait Draco, c'était de tomber d'un piédestal, de décevoir ses interlocuteurs et c'était en ce sens qu'il s'évertuait à rapidement montrer le pire dont il était capable. Il savait par avance qu'il supporterait très mal de voir la déception dans les yeux verts de Harry. Il chassa cette idée en se penchant sur lui afin de redessiner ses abdominaux avec sa langue. Les muscles de l'Auror se contractèrent de plaisir et ses doigts se mirent à masser fermement, presque frénétiquement les épaules de Draco.

A aucun moment il ne quitta Draco des yeux et le malaise du blond se fit plus présent. Il se savait observé et, même s'il masquait son trouble en mordillant le torse de son partenaire, cette affreuse gêne n'en était pas moins vivace. Il se voyait beau dans les yeux profonds et francs de Harry. Il se voyait intelligent et même subtile. Il se voyait sensuel…Tout ce qu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'être en ce moment et qui semblait pourtant tellement réel dans ces prunelles vertes. Quelque chose en lui, en plus de répéter inlassablement « un de moins, » lui intima l'ordre de reléguer au second plan ces considérations esthétiques pour se concentrer sur la pratique dans laquelle il excellait. L'amour était encore ce qu'il faisait de mieux en terme d'échange avec les autres et cette nuit, il avait besoin d'échange avec Harry.

Il remonta à ses lèvres qu'il ravit d'un baiser fougueux, puis il toussota, ennuyé de demander à Harry s'il avait du gel lubrifiant.

« Dans la salle de bains, répondit Harry en faisant un geste impatient de la main. Accio lubrifiant ! »

Une fois encore, Draco salua mentalement, avec peut être une petite pointe de jalousie, les performances exceptionnelles d'Harry magiquement parlant. Tout de monde pouvait faire venir ce tube sans baguette à condition d'être sorcier, mais Harry le faisait naturellement, sans même avoir à se concentrer et c'était là que résidait la prouesse. Draco caressa l'intérieur de la cuisse de son partenaire pendant que, de l'autre main, il faisait sauter le bouchon du flacon. Il versa du gel dans sa main et soudain, il suspendit son mouvement, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur un bouton « arrêt sur image. »

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur et Draco secoua la bouteille déjà bien entamée avec un petit sourire sardonique.

« Il y a un amant que tu me caches, Potter ? Questionna Draco en frôlant l'entrée de Harry de son doigt lubrifié, sans pour autant en forcer le passage.

- J'étais fiancé avant toi, rappela Harry en se relevant sur les coudes. Ça signifie que j'avais une vie sexuelle assez florissante, merci.

- Alors comme ça Weaslette est une petite perverse ?

- C'est toi qui dis ça avec de la vaseline plein les mains ? » Rétorqua Harry d'un air franchement amusé.

Draco émit un rire étouffé puis il secoua la tête pour chasser l'idée qu'il avait brisé le couple apparemment harmonieux de deux personnes pour lesquelles il avait le plus grand respect. Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, Harry prit son visage en coupe pour lui offrir un baiser vertigineux. Aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, la culpabilité de Draco partit en fumée et il se détendit totalement. Sans cesser de stimuler sans pénétrer l'anneau de Harry, Draco descendit avec sa langue le long de son ventre en traçant une ligne de frissons sur son corps, subjugué par la manière dont Harry s'abandonnait au plaisir, sans retenue, avec une puissance typiquement masculine.

Lorsque la bouche de Draco se referma délicatement sur sa virilité, Harry poussa un long soupir et il empoigna sans s'en rendre compte les cheveux blonds, s'y accrochant avec toute l'énergie que le plaisir voulait bien laisser dans ses membres incendiés. Au moment où la gorge de Draco accueillait en elle le désir érigé, provocant un long râle rauque chez son compagnon, son doigt entrait dans son intimité, lentement, précautionneusement, patiemment. Il avait tout son temps pour aider Harry à l'accueillir en lui, il ne voulait surtout rien précipiter afin de laisser à Harry le loisir de faire machine arrière à n'importe quel instant, sans heurts inutiles. Il se contentait pour le moment de donner le plus de plaisir possible au brun sans forcer en lui, attentif au moindre signe encourageant ou non. Il l'accompagnait au bord de la jouissance suprême sans jamais le laisser basculer.

Rapidement, les mains de Harry lâchèrent les cheveux blonds pour agripper le bord de la table au dessus de sa tête et s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces alors que son bassin opérait un mouvement de va et vient qui l'enfonçait plus profondément dans la bouche de Draco en même temps qu'il amenait le doigt tendu à s'aventurer plus loin en lui.

Il fallut de longues minutes à Draco pour sentir la crispation s'atténuer après qu'il ait introduit un second doigt dans l'intimité de Harry. Il se redressa pour venir embrasser ses lèvres tout en allant et venant dans le corps du jeune Auror, cessant son mouvement au moindre gémissement de douleur, reprenant en douceur dès que Harry se montrait plus entreprenant. Quand il ne fit plus que soupirer de plaisir alors que trois doigts frayaient en lui un passage pour le recevoir, le blond retira sa main et il glissa les jambes de son amant autour de sa taille.

« Tu es prêt, Harry ? » Demanda-t-il en caressant le torse hâlé du plat des mains.

Harry hocha la tête tout en passant la langue sur sa lèvre supérieure en guise d'invitation. Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme électrocuté par le contact de cet homme dont tout l'être était fait pour aimer. Après s'être abondamment lubrifié, Draco entra lentement en lui pour s'arrêter presque immédiatement en entendant la respiration de Harry se bloquer dans ses poumons.

« Ça va ? Tu veux que je me retire ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

- Non, je ne veux pas, » répondit Harry en emprisonnant fermement sa taille entre ses jambes ; mouvement qui poussa Draco plus profondément en lui, lui arrachant un soupir de douleur.

Draco lui conseilla mentalement de se détendre mais lui-même était crispé, terrorisé à l'idée de faire mal à son compagnon et il se mordait violemment la lèvre inférieure pour canaliser cette frayeur. Il fit glisser sa main le long du torse de Harry pour saisir son membre qu'il caressa longuement afin de mêler le plaisir à la douleur de la pénétration.

Bientôt, Harry s'accoutuma à l'intrusion de la virilité de Draco en lui et ses reins ondulèrent pour ressentir plus de Draco, toujours plus de lui, comme s'il était en manque de lui alors qu'il se trouvait en sa présence. Draco entama alors un lent et long mouvement de va et vient, en proie à un plaisir immense, comme si son corps et son esprit étaient deux entités distinctes et que jamais lorsqu'il faisait l'amour, l'esprit accompagné de son lot de souffrance ne prenait le dessus. Il n'était plus qu'un nouveau tout fait uniquement de sensations et de jouissance, libéré, en communion avec le corps dans lequel il plongeait sans retenue.

Sa respiration s'accélérait mais aucun autre son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il était juste hypnotisé par les gémissements de Harry dont il se repaissait avec avidité. Ses gestes étaient tendres malgré la passion qu'il faisait vibrer entre les jambes de Harry. Jamais Draco Malfoy ne s'était montré brutal dans les moments d'intimité, pas même lorsqu'on le lui avait expressément demandé. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne calculait rien, il n'y arrivait pas, tout simplement.

Alors qu'il était aux portes de l'orgasme, il saisit Harry par la taille sans se séparer de lui. Il s'assit sur le sol, adossé au canapé, et il laissa Harry imprimer à leurs ébats le rythme qui lui convenait le mieux. Accroché à ses épaules, les lèvres scellées à celles de Draco, Harry chevaucha son partenaire avec une fougue contenue. La main de Draco s'aventura entre les jambes de Harry et à peine l'eut-il caressé que le brun se répandit dans un long râle. Draco le suivit peu de temps après dans un coup de rein plus fort que les autres, les mains crispées sur le dos de Harry, le visage enfoui dans son cou.

Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés, la respiration haletante, les corps encore sous le choc d'une jouissance aussi puissante. Draco sentait que les crampes menaçaient d'attaquer ses mollets mais il ne pouvait pas lâcher le corps plein de vie qu'il était en train d'étreindre. Il se donnait l'impression d'être un vampire aspirant toute l'énergie vitale de sa victime consentante et quand Harry passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux maculés de sueur, il en arriva à se demander de quelle manière il allait abîmer le Survivant. Ce n'était jamais intentionnel chez lui mais il avait ce pouvoir étrange et révoltant de semer le trouble partout où il passait.

Il suffisait de demander à Charlie…Ou à Karim…Ou à Olivier…

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Harry, souffla-t-il à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte.

- Dans ce cas, ne m'en fais pas, » répondit simplement Harry en embrassant son front avant de se relever avec précaution.

Il laissa Draco prendre sa douche le premier. Le blond appuya ses deux mains contre les parois en céramique, laissant l'eau cascader sur son corps endolori. Des émotions contradictoires se bousculaient en lui. Un mélange de plénitude et de vide. De peur et d'excitation. Il s'allongea ensuite sur le lit en attendant Harry, ne sachant pas s'il devait rester ou partir, mais le temps que Harry fasse son apparition, l'épuisement avait eu raison de lui et il dormait à poings fermés. Harry s'allongea derrière lui, un bras passé autour de sa taille, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux, le corps encore tremblant de leurs ébats, humant son odeur avec délectation. Un léger ronflement parvint à ses oreilles et il s'autorisa un sourire tendre alors que son doigt redessinait machinalement le contour du tatouage de Draco.

« Putain, comme je t'aime, » souffla Harry dans son oreille.

Il s'attendait presque à recevoir en retour le sempiternel « vocabulaire Potter » mais seul le silence lui répondit et il en fut soulagé.

A suivre…

Je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chap, il est assez ennuyeux mais il était nécessaire (mais ça ce n'est que mon avis) pour assurer une transition. Et je ne suis pas mécontente parce que cette fois, ça ne termine pas sur une queue de poisson ! J'ai enfin réussi à terminer un chapitre sans queue de poisson \o/ (en progrès, reste à apprendre à écrire maintenant BN -- )

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin, pour ceux qui n'auront pas craqué en route, et bon week end. Biz.


	13. Confrontation

**TRAUMA**

**DISCLAIMER** : tout à JK Rowling...voir chapitres précédents.

**RATING** : toujours M

Un grand merci à **Vif d'Or, Chris, Tama Abi, Angel's Heaven et Artoung** pour les relectures et les conseils (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne.)

Un grand merci également à Damien pour les relectures et les discussions sur les chapitres à venir. Pour ses précieux conseils jusqu'au chapitre 14 et la personne derrière les conseils. T'M man ! (mi manchi, sai)

Merci également à Louna et à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des messages auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre car je n'avais pas leurs adresses. Merci infiniment.

Note de l'auteur : je sais que j'avais dit à certains d'entre vous que je mettrais la suite en ligne en décembre mais j'ai malheureusement eu un contretemps. Toutes mes excuses.

Ce chapitre a été écrit en boucle sur la musique de BALL, "Backslide".

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**CHAPITRE 13 : CONFRONTATIONS**

**O**

A sept heures, le réveil de Harry sonna, mais Draco ne dormait plus depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pu se reposer qu'une heure avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand et de ne plus parvenir à retrouver le sommeil. Il avait été tenté de rentrer chez lui mais il s'était dit qu'à la place d'Harry, il aurait très mal pris un tel comportement. Venir pour faire l'amour et partir ensuite comme un voleur n'était pas dans les habitudes de Draco de toute façon. Les paupières du Survivant papillonnèrent quelques secondes puis il les ouvrit avec un grognement désespéré. Draco caressa sa joue avec un sourire amusé et Harry l'attira contre lui.

« Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix enrouée. Bien dormi ?

- Comme un charme, mentit Draco en embrassant le cou du brun.

- Oh non, lança Harry en serrant Draco plus fort contre lui. Après cette nuit, il va falloir un moment avant que tu puisses me toucher sans faire grimper ma température…Alors pas touche parce que j'ai mille choses à faire aujourd'hui. »

Draco éclata d'un rire agréable en constatant à voix haute qu'il en fallait vraiment peu à Harry pour s'enflammer.

« Il me faut toi, affirma Harry en embrassant le bout de son nez. Combustion spontanée garantie quand tu es dans le coin.

- Quel blabla de vieux tombeur sur le retour ! Ne me dis pas que ça fonctionne généralement !

- Non, et je me rends compte que ça marche vachement moins bien que ton laïus sur les relations sans attaches, railla Harry.

- Il y a un autre laïus que j'ai tenu et qu'il ne faut absolument pas prendre en compte, Harry, déclara Draco devenu soudain très sérieux. Quand je t'ai demandé de tuer qui nous savons, ce n'était pas une requête réelle et pesée mais juste l'expression d'une lassitude. Tu comprends ?

- Ce serait pourtant faisable. J'ai mes entrées à Azkaban et je connais un tas de gardiens qui seraient heureux de fermer les yeux si je…

- Tais toi, s'il te plait, coupa Draco d'une voix sèche. Je ne veux pas que tu interviennes, ce sont mes affaires. Contente toi de m'écouter divaguer mais ne prends surtout pas ce que je dis au pied de la lettre. Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, tu devrais savoir que je parle souvent dans le vent.

- Tu penses que ces mecs méritent de vivre alors qu'ils n'éprouvent pas le moindre remord pour ce qu'ils ont fait ? Pire encore, ils s'acharnent à se rappeler à ton bon souvenir.

- Tu n'as pas à décider qui doit vivre ou mourir, Harry. Ce n'est pas toi ça. Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu es capable de préméditer un assassinat, ce serait trop effrayant. Et si je veux me venger, tu ne peux pas m'enlever ça. C'est à moi de régler les choses.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, il n'y a pas de problème, je ne bougerai pas, affirma Harry sans grand entrain. Sache malgré tout que tu n'as qu'un mot à dire…Un seul mot et je t'apporte toute l'aide dont tu as besoin, Draco.

- Merci, mais je m'en voudrais te de faire aller contre ta nature profonde. »

Ce remerciement n'avait rien à voir avec les propos tenus par Harry. Il n'était que l'expression de la gratitude éprouvée par Draco parce que Harry avait déjà tué Marcus Flint. Le brun hésita un instant, puis il sembla se raviser. Il se leva pour aller préparer du café. Lorsque Draco le rejoignit, il découvrit à la place que Harry lui réservait sur la table, deux toasts à la marmelade d'orange, un jus de pamplemousse et une tranche d'ananas. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que le brun ait pu retenir un détail aussi insignifiant que son petit déjeuner de prédilection depuis Poudlard.

Il s'installa à table et se força à manger un toast et la tranche d'ananas alors que Harry semblait prêt à se noyer dans son bol de céréales.

« Tu vas réussir à garder les yeux ouverts aujourd'hui ? Questionna Draco.

- Sûr…Il me suffira de m'injecter du café pur par intraveineuses, plaisanta Harry. Et toi, tu vas tenir le coup ?

- Bien entendu. Cette potion sur laquelle je travaille avec Londubat me tient éveillé. Tant que je n'aurai pas compris quel est l'élément qui l'empêche de faire effet, je ne dormirai pas bien.

- Si seulement Rogue savait tout ce que tu fais pour lui.

- Il le sait, j'en ai la certitude. Il est juste emmuré vivant dans son propre corps et je n'aurai de cesse de l'aider à revenir parmi nous…Ne serait-ce que pour que Tonks arrête de me regarder avec ses yeux de basset hound à chaque fois que j'entre dans la chambre.

- Tu es dur, Draco.

- Je suis réaliste, précisa-t-il avec un sourire sans joie.

- Ne t'épuises quand même pas trop à la tâche, conseilla Harry.

- Je me reposerai dès que j'en aurai terminé avec cette potion, promis. Il faut que je rentre pour me changer et toi, fais attention aujourd'hui. J'ai cru comprendre que tu prévoyais d'attaquer des mages noirs.

- C'est le cas mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis toujours prudent.

- Harry Potter et prudent dans la même phrase…Pourquoi ai-je du mal à associer les deux ?

- Parce que tu es idiot ?

- ça ou alors tu es une tête brûlée. Mon ego m'ordonne d'opter pour la seconde solution, lança Draco en se levant. Merci pour le petit déjeuner. »

Harry le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Là, il l'attira contre lui pour emprisonner sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes.

« Je t'appelle dans la semaine, dit-il en reculant pour balayer d'un geste tendre une mèche blonde qui tombait devant les yeux de Draco.

- Laisse moi un message ce soir pour me dire que tu es entier, souffla Draco contre sa joue.

- Malfoy, tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

- Dans tes rêves, » répondit Draco avec un sourire sibyllin.

Il déposa un dernier baiser au coin des lèvres de Harry puis il rejoignit sa voiture en faisant mine de ne pas entendre le cri de stupeur du brun en découvrant qu'elle était garée sur sa pelouse.

Il rentra chez lui, enfila une tenue de sport et il partit courir. Il ne parvint pas à aller loin cependant. Ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir et le souffle lui manquait. Il était trop fatigué et, à moins de réussir à dormir une nuit complète, il ne voyait pas comment il allait pouvoir s'adonner à la course d'endurance à l'avenir. Il en avait pourtant besoin. Il ne concevait pas de passer une semaine sans se défouler, sans sentir ses membres endoloris par l'effort. Dans son esprit, c'était aussi vital que de respirer.

Il marcha sur le chemin du retour. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, ses yeux brûlaient, son corps entier tournait au ralenti. Il avait l'impression de frôler l'hypothermie tant il était glacé. Il devenait urgent qu'il dorme, d'autant plus qu'il commençait à oublier tout ce qu'on lui disait au fur et à mesure. Il se promit de ne pas rester à Saint Mungo cette nuit. Tant pis s'il passait la soirée à tourner chez lui comme un lion en cage en dépensant des sommes considérables d'énergie à empêcher son esprit de se concentrer sur le procès. Avec un peu de chance, il tomberait d'épuisement avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « déni. »

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui ce soir là, un message de Harry l'attendait et il se rendit compte qu'il avait été bien plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il s'allongea sur le canapé pour regarder la télévision et il s'endormit avant le début du film.

Deux heures plus tard, il fut réveillé en sursaut. Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé. Il se leva en soupirant d'exaspération et, après avoir pris une douche trop chaude, il se rendit dans le bar où travaillaient ses amis. Il passa le reste de la nuit à plaisanter en toute décontraction avec Jared et Lana, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard furibond de Karim.

Il y retourna le lendemain soir également et, après avoir expliqué à Jared qu'il souffrait de troubles du sommeil, il fit pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche de son ami pour récupérer la petite pilule blanche qu'il lui offrait. Rapidement, il fut en proie à une excitation intense et il assura le spectacle, allant même jusqu'à chanter avec Jared, hilare, « YMCA » au karaoké. Lorsque les effets s'estompèrent, il s'assoupit à la vitesse de l'éclair, totalement déprimé, et Jared dût le porter jusqu'à son canapé en se plaignant du fait que jamais personne ne l'aidait à ramasser Draco. Lana l'insulta copieusement puis elle lui fit remarquer qu'il était responsable de l'état de Draco, par conséquent, il n'avait qu'à assumer.

Draco n'émergea pas avant le matin, et encore, il aurait dormi bien plus longtemps si Karim ne l'avait pas réveillé en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans le canapé. Draco balbutia une phrase incompréhensible en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

« Mal au crâne ? Demanda Karim en feignant la compassion.

- Parle moins fort, implora Draco en se relevant difficilement.

- Je fais ce que je veux chez moi, cria Karim en appréciant manifestement l'idée de voir Draco aussi désorienté. Fallait pas boire, ni t'enfiler ces trucs que Jared t'a donnés si tu supportes pas. »

Draco appuya ses paumes contre ses yeux en respirant aussi profondément que possible pour chasser la sensation que son estomac effectuait une succession triple boucles piqués.

« Je vais vomir, lança-t-il en serrant les dents.

- Je m'en contrefous. Tu l'as cherché alors ne te plains pas de l'avoir trouvé. Et casse toi de chez moi aussi, tant qu'on y est.

- Tu vas m'en vouloir encore longtemps ? Questionna Draco comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant capricieux.

- Va te faire mettre, Draco.

- T'aimerais bien oui. »

Karim se figea et il décrocha un regard assassin au blond. Il croisa les bras sur son torse en soupirant et il secoua la tête pour marquer sa désapprobation.

« Regarde toi, putain.

- Surveille ton voc…

- Ta gueule, Draco. Ferme ta grande gueule une fois dans ta vie ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu n'es même plus énervant à ce stade là. Tu es juste pitoyable, comme une vieille pute camée sur le retour. Dégage avant que Lana et Jared se réveillent, parce que je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec eux à cause de toi…Une fois de plus.

- Je ne t'autorise pas à me parler de la sorte, siffla Draco en toisant Karim de toute sa hauteur.

- Et je me fous de ce que tu m'autorises à faire ou non, il faut que ce soit clair dans ta tête. Tu as perdu mon respect quand tu t'es amusé à me qualifier de bon suceur devant tout le monde. Un jour, il faudra que tu saches où tu as mal parce qu'en attendant, tu pars dans tous les sens et ce n'est pas en te vidant les couilles dans tous les mecs qui le veulent bien que tu vas régler ton gros problème.

- Tu n'en as pas marre de l'ouvrir sans même savoir de quoi tu parles, Karim ? Ça doit être épuisant de se prendre pour un grand rédempteur quand on est en réalité un nabot insignifiant. A ta place, moi aussi je serais aigri. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit en claquant la porte. Il eut juste le temps de transplaner avant que son estomac ne proteste plus violemment encore. Il lui fallut toute la matinée pour parvenir à chasser le doublé migraine plus nausées et lorsqu'il se rendit à Saint Mungo, Hermione lui reprocha de ne pas être venu plus tôt alors que tout le personnel médicomagique était surchargé de travail. Draco lui renvoya une remarque cinglante, puis il disparut dans les couloirs d'un pas nerveux, fatigué de se sentir descendre une pente sans parvenir à la remonter.

Il passa une bonne partie de la semaine à aboyer des ordres et à accumuler les gestes d'impatience, bien plus affecté qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité par le fait qu'il avait perdu l'estime de Karim. Le seul point positif fut qu'il ne pensa pas une seule fois au procès. Seuls les mots de Karim contaminaient son humeur de manière épisodique. Le reste du temps, il demeurait le Draco habituel, cynique, sombre mais amusant et un peu fantaisiste.

Le vendredi matin, alors que novembre prenait place accompagné de son lot de pluie, de vent et de froid, Harry invita Draco à passer la soirée avec lui. Le jeune homme accepta sans hésitation en réalisant que la présence de l'auror lui avait manquée. Ils convinrent de se retrouver dans un restaurant du Chemin de Traverse. Le médicomage prévoyait de passer son après midi à tester avec Neville la nouvelle version de leur potion. La couleur était parfaite et les dosages programmés avec rigueur…Tous deux avaient bon espoir de ramener Severus Rogue et Seamus Finnigan auprès de ceux qu'ils aimaient.

« Pansy s'y prend un peu tôt pour l'esprit de Noël, constata Draco en croquant sans enthousiasme dans un biscuit en forme de sapin parfumé à la cannelle. En attendant, elle cuisine comme un chef.

- Elle fait tout magnifiquement bien, » précisa Neville avec un sourire entendu.

Draco observa son partenaire sans comprendre puis, soudain, il se s'arrêta de mastiquer, les yeux ronds.

« Mais non quoi ! Londubat ! Tu parles de Pansy Parkinson ! J'ai grandi avec cette fille…Par Merlin, elle est comme une sœur pour moi ! Passe moi les détails je t'en prie.

- Ce que tu peux être prude, plaisanta Neville en enfournant un biscuit entier dans sa bouche. Et pour en revenir à Pansy, oui, elle s'y prend tôt. Tu la connais, dès qu'il commence à faire un peu froid, elle assimile ça à Noël.

- Elle accroche toujours cet ignoble masque vénitien sur le sapin ?

- Oui, répondit Neville en simulant le désespoir le plus profond, ce qui arracha un rire étouffé à Draco alors qu'il faisait tournoyer la potion dans une fiole. Pourquoi tu ne fêterais pas Noël avec nous cette année ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Pansy est en colère contre moi et j'ajoute pour mémoire qu'elle a totalement raison.

- Arrête, elle s'inquiétait juste pour Harry, comme elle le fait toujours. Elle est beaucoup trop protectrice avec lui si tu veux mon avis. Il lui a garanti qu'il n'allait pas assassiner Cra…Bref, elle t'adore, ça la rendrait très heureuse de passer les fêtes avec toi et tu le sais. Tu as dit toi-même qu'elle était comme une sœur pour toi alors fais pas ta princesse et viens passer Noël en famille.

- C'est si gentiment demandé…Toi et moi, Londubat, on ne peut pas dire qu'on ait trop d'affinités.

- Oui, si tu vis dans le passé. Regarde ce qu'on fait en ce moment…On s'entend bien, on s'amuse, on fait du bon travail ensemble et tu ne perds même plus patience quand je renverse des trucs. On est très loin de Poudlard en somme. Je gagne à être connu, tu sais.

- Je ne prétends pas le contraire. Maintenant que la séquence émotion est passée, si on réussissait cette potion, lança Draco avec un sourire goguenard sans quitter la fiole des yeux.

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu es nul pour changer discrètement de sujet. »

Draco ne put se retenir de rire et il n'avait pas encore retrouvé son sérieux quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« J'ai dit à ces deux gros cons que vous étiez occupés, cria Ginny en entrant, mais ils n'ont rien voulu savoir.

- Putain Ginny, je suis là dans l'exercice de mes fonctions, tu ne peux pas m'insulter ! » Tonna Ron.

Neville se tourna vers Draco, dans l'expectative d'une réaction de sa part.

« Vas-y toi, soupira Draco.

- Si tu insistes…Surveillez votre vocabulaire les Weasley ! Qu'est ce qu'on a fait qui justifie la présence d'un Auror ?

- En réalité, nous sommes là uniquement pour monsieur Malfoy, intervint une sorcière d'une quarantaine d'années à l'élégance désuète.

- Avant de me donner du « monsieur Malfoy » la politesse la plus élémentaire voudrait que vous vous présentiez, remarqua Draco avec un mépris qui masquait son appréhension à la perfection. En particulier quand vous m'importunez sur mon lieu de travail. »

Elle darda sur lui un regard courroucé avant de se radoucir, littéralement écrasée par son air supérieur et par la fierté qui transpirait par chaque pore de sa peau. Il plongea ses étranges yeux gris dans les siens, visiblement satisfait de son effet, et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas tourner la tête. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre avec lui. On l'avait prévenue. Malgré tout, elle éprouvait une immense sympathie à son égard…Et même un peu d'admiration. Après tout, il était réputé pour garder toute sa prestance même lorsqu'il crachait son venin, ce qui n'avait jamais été chose facile pour elle. Elle redoutait sa réaction et elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter une œillade inquiète à la baguette magique posée sur la table.

Draco réajusta sa cravate pour se donner une contenance puis il attendit patiemment, bras croisés, que l'un de ses interlocuteurs brise le silence.

« Je vous ai envoyé des dizaines de hiboux auxquels vous n'avez jamais répondu, j'ai donc été obligée de prendre des mesures un peu drastiques, commença-t-elle.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Je me nomme Elvira Close et je représente Blaise Zabini. »

Le visage de Draco devint livide, figé dans une expression glaciale. Sa respiration était inégale, son cœur battait à tout rompre et il se liquéfiait de l'intérieur mais il était le seul à s'en rendre compte. En apparence, il était juste redoutablement calme. Il voulu parler, peut être même insulter cette femme, mais il n'était pas certain de maîtriser le tremblement dans sa voix.

« Tout va bien monsieur Malfoy ? Demanda-t-elle.

- On ne peut mieux, prononça-t-il en serrant les dents. Londubat, Weasley, sortez.

- Draco si…

- Maintenant ! Ordonna-t-il à Ginny qui fit un pas en arrière.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je ne serai pas loin, rappela Neville.

- Pour l'instant, j'ai juste besoin que tu sortes d'ici, Londubat, » articula lentement Draco d'une voix dangereusement basse. Dès qu'il fut seul avec Ron et l'avocate, il se tourna vers elle sans jamais accorder la moindre attention au rouquin. Il ignorait la teneur de la visite de cette femme mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer. « Que puis-je pour vous, madame Chose ?

- C'est Close, corrigea-t-elle.

- Cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance pour moi. Je ne compte certainement pas faire appel à vous un jour prochain…Pas quand je vois les rebus que vous défendez.

- Tout le monde a le droit d'être défendu.

- Evidemment, vous n'êtes pas venue discuter des beaux principes qui régissent notre merveilleuse société sorcière. Entrons donc dans le vif du sujet si vous voulez bien, ça m'évitera de perdre mon temps.

- Mon client souhaite vous parler.

- J'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible étant donné que je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre ce qu'il a à me dire.

- Je suis désolé Malfoy mais tu vas devoir nous accompagner, intervint Ron avec une mine contrite. Madame Close a obtenu une injonction du Ministre de la Justice Magique. »

Il lui tendit un document légal stipulant que Draco s'exposait à des sanctions s'il refusait d'obtempérer. Le médicomage se félicita de demeurer aussi serein alors que les bras lui en tombaient. Comment le Ministère pouvait-il lui faire une chose pareille ?

Il frôla le fou rire nerveux lorsqu'il lut les mots « pour le bon déroulement de la procédure » sur le parchemin.

« C'est une blague ? Demanda-t-il à Ron d'une voix blanche.

- Non, répondit Ron qui aurait visiblement payé très cher pour être partout sauf dans cette pièce. Je dois m'assurer que tu te rendes à cet entretien avec Zabini.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas laisser les avocats se charger de tout ça ? Interrogea Draco en se tournant vers Elvira.

- Monsieur Zabini ne veut aucunement vous blesser…

- Alors pourquoi m'impose-t-il sa face de rat ? Siffla Draco.

- Il veut témoigner contre Crabbe et Goyle lors du procès, expliqua Elvira.

- En échange de quoi ?

- Cinq minutes avec vous afin de vous exprimer tous ses regrets. Il ne conteste pas la peine de prison dont il a écopé il y a quatre ans et il ne veut pas vous harceler comme le font insidieusement Crabbe et Goyle.

- Si vous saviez comme je me fiche de ses regrets.

- Monsieur Malfoy, je comprends votre désarroi mais monsieur Zabini est de votre côté et, que vous le vouliez ou non, il vous sera d'une aide précieuse. »

Draco secoua vivement la tête, comme si cette idée lui était insupportable. Ron posa une main sur son épaule mais le blond recula avec la même promptitude que s'il venait de se brûler.

« Garde ta compassion Weasley, susurra-t-il.

- Ecoute Draco, je sais que tu n'as aucune envie de témoigner lors de ce procès. Tu l'as assez répété à Luna…Zabini peut le faire à ta place. Il était là aussi, il peut t'éviter cette corvée, alors calme toi vite et réfléchis.

- Qu'il le fasse dans ce cas, mais qu'il ne me demande rien…Je ne peux pas, » souffla Draco en desserrant un peu son nœud de cravate. Il avait l'impression de manquer d'air, comme si sa gorge s'était subitement mise à enfler. « Madame Chose, arrangez vous avez mon avocate, Luna Lovegood.

- C'est Weasley, corrigea Ron.

- C'est temporaire j'espère, renvoya Draco avec un rictus sardonique.

- Ok, là c'est trop. Je veux bien être compréhensif et tout et tout mais tu dépasses les bornes Malfoy, s'impatienta Ron en sortant un porte-clé de sa poche. Tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois nous suivre. Alors soit tu saisis ce portoloin soit je te traîne de force.

- Je reconnais bien là tes manières de néanderthalien de base, » lança Draco en enfilant sa robe de sorcier noire avant de toucher le porte-clé.

Il ressentit rapidement les effets désagréables du voyage en portoloin et il ferma les yeux pour atténuer la sensation de vertige. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait dans une grande salle dont la peinture verte pastel semblait relativement récente. Des petites tables carrées étaient disposées à l'écart les unes des autres, à part pour deux d'entre elles qu'on avait rassemblées au centre de la pièce.

Il devina qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'on appelait communément le parloir et il fut reconnaissant à la personne qui avait organisé cette embuscade d'avoir au moins eu la décence de ne pas lui imposer la présence de témoins étrangers à toute cette affaire. Il redoutait de regarder autour de lui et de tomber sur le visage honni de Blaise Zabini. Il ne devait pas montrer la moindre faiblesse. Il ne se l'autorisait pas en ces circonstances révoltantes.

« Angelito, comment vas-tu ? » Demanda Luna en se précipitant vers lui.

Il hocha la tête sans parvenir à articuler « bien » tout en reculant inconsciemment d'un pas. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment, c'était de gestes affectueux. Il ne voulait pas de compassion…Surtout pas cette compassion écoeurante qu'il décelait dans le regard d'Elvira Close.

« Les gardiens sont allés chercher Zabini, » expliqua Luna en s'attelant à placer une mèche de cheveux de Draco derrière son oreille comme si cela allait avoir une quelconque importance dans la confrontation à venir. « Assieds toi. »

Draco secoua négativement la tête mais il s'assit quand même sur la table, une jambe bien ancrée au sol au cas où il ait besoin de se relever prestement. Il tenta à nouveau de parler, de dire n'importe quoi, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge sèche. Des milliers de pensées se bousculaient en lui, il en voulait à la terre entière.

Il en voulait à Luna de ne pas avoir su éviter cet entretien, à Ron d'être présent, à Harry d'être absent, à Sirius d'avoir laissé le Ministre de la Justice Magique le traîner dans cette salle nauséabonde et surtout, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pris le premier avion pour Montréal.

« Il sera attaché, poursuivit Luna, il ne pourra pas te toucher. »

Draco tenta de lui dire que le seul fait que Blaise Zabini puisse poser les yeux sur lui était déjà une torture mais une fois encore, il resta muet, se contentant de mordre nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

« Ça ne durera pas longtemps, le rassura en vain Elvira Close.

- Ouais, en même temps, ça sera déjà trop long, constata Luna avec son éternel air rêveur.

- J'imagine la difficulté que cela peut représenter pour vous de devoir regarder en face l'homme qui vous a violé, déclara Elvira en cherchant le regard que Draco refusait de lui accorder.

- Oui, blablabla. Il ne fallait pas forcer mon ami à venir puisque vous imaginez la difficulté, rétorqua Luna en dessinant des guillemets en l'air.

- Nous faisons cela pour lui ! »

Draco ferma les yeux pour retrouver un semblant de patience mais il était encore loin du compte. Cet endroit, bien que réhabilité depuis peu, était un condensé de chaleur écrasante et d'odeurs corporelles qui lui soulevaient le cœur. Son front se perlait de sueur, son estomac protestait avec virulence, le sang battait violemment dans ses tempes, il était au bord de la syncope. Pourtant, lorsque Blaise fit son apparition, encadré de deux gardiens, il se releva sans peine pour le toiser avec une haine féroce au fond de ses prunelles grises assombries.

Un frisson de dégoût courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses bras retombèrent mollement le long de son corps et ses poings se serrèrent étroitement jusqu'à ce que ses ongles s'enfoncent douloureusement dans ses paumes. Il revoyait avec horreur des images de ce jour maudit où Blaise tenait ses bras pendant que Goyle le déshabillait. Il pouvait même sentir l'étau de ses doigts s'enfoncer dans sa chair.

Il voulait cracher des « je te hais » avec la même ferveur que celle de Blaise lorsqu'il vomissait ses « je t'aime » dans son oreille, mais aucun son ne sortait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il ne pouvait que fixer le prisonnier en affichant son écoeurement et sa hargne sur son visage. Il fut presque satisfait de le voir baisser les yeux, même s'il enrageait. Blaise avait pris de l'embonpoint. Il avait l'air si bien portant comparé à Draco qui vivait pourtant en liberté, que le blond ne put que détester Sirius de prendre un peu trop soin des criminels d'Azkaban.

« Bonjour Draco, » déclara Blaise d'une voix mal assurée.

Draco se visualisait, intimant l'ordre à Blaise de se taire, mais sa bouche demeura scellée en un rictus méprisant. Il serrait les dents si fort qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné si ses molaires et ses canines se mettaient à exploser sous la pression de ses mâchoires. Blaise prit place au centre de la pièce, là où les deux tables avaient été réunies. A sa droite, son avocate lui conseillait de toujours garder ses mains liées bien en évidence pour éviter toute bavure.

A ces mots, les lèvres de Ron s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait, un sourire qui signifiait « tu n'as pas idée comme j'attends le moindre geste de la part de ton client…Laisse le me donner une raison de l'éliminer. » Cette attitude stupéfia Draco mais il n'en montra rien. Peut être que Harry ou Kingsley lui avaient donné des directives précises en ce sens et qu'à aucun moment, Harry n'avait abandonné son idée de venger Draco. Le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il devait lui en être reconnaissant ou, au contraire, lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir tenu compte de son avis. En même temps, au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait qu'il connaissait bien Harry et que ce dernier n'était en aucun cas capable de préméditer un meurtre, de passer à l'acte malgré son envie de le faire.

Une main se posa sur son bras et il reporta son attention sur Luna qui n'avait jamais semblée aussi présente qu'en cet instant. Il aurait tout donné pour être loin, pour quitter cette sale qui sentait les vestiaires mal entretenus, pour ne plus sentir la sueur couler dans son dos.

« Asseyons nous, mon ange,» suggéra Luna avec dans la voix, une intonation maternelle particulièrement désagréable pour la fierté de Draco.

Pourquoi fallait-il que tous l'infantilisent et le considèrent comme bien plus fragile qu'il ne l'était réellement ? Il se demandait ce que cela pouvait leur apporter d'agir de la sorte, quelle gratification ils en retiraient. Sans même y réfléchir, il s'assit sur la chaise en plastique en l'écartant de la table afin d'allonger ses jambes pour les croiser aux chevilles, les pouces calés dans les poches arrières de son pantalon, dans une attitude qu'il voulait désinvolte malgré la dureté de son visage. Son regard se posa sur Blaise et il réprima un haut le cœur. Les yeux marrons de celui qui fut un jour son ami étaient rivés sur lui, scrutant la moindre de ses réactions avec une inquiétude qui donnait à Draco envie de le frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

« Madame Close, votre client aurait des informations sur le procès, reprit Luna en jouant avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds. Informations qu'il ne veut divulguer qu'à monsieur Malfoy. Alors qu'il parle, et vite. Nous sommes tous très occupés. J'ai un bébé à allaiter, monsieur Malfoy a des vies à sauver et monsieur Zabini…Monsieur Zabini a sûrement des vies à briser quelque part. C'est un travail très prenant, de briser des vies, n'est ce pas Blaise ?

- Epargnez nous vos commentaires désobligeants, déclara Elvira Close. Mon client n'est pas là pour les entendre.

- Je m'en voudrais de faire de la peine à un violeur…C'est sensible un violeur, rétorqua Luna avec un sourire innocent. Allons-y Blaise, l'heure tourne. »

Blaise n'avait pas quitté Draco des yeux, attendant une répartie cinglante qui ne vint jamais. Le blond se contentait d'assister à la scène avec un détachement apparent qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« D'accord, commença Blaise d'une voix incertaine en cherchant un signe de fébrilité autre que les mâchoires qui se contractaient convulsivement chez le médicomage. Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fait. Je m'en veux tellement Draco, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. »

Draco poussa un long soupir d'agacement mais il fut incapable de parler. Parler pour dire quoi ? Que les excuses de Blaise n'allaient rien changer et qu'aucun mot ne pourrait effacer l'ardoise ? Tous les partis présents dans la salle en étaient conscients.

« Je n'avais pas le droit de profiter de la situation pour assouvir mon fantasme de faire l'amour avec… » Il s'interrompit en voyant les yeux de Draco s'arrondir et se teinter de la haine la plus absolue.

- Tu as une drôle de notion de ce que c'est, faire l'amour, remarqua Luna en se grattant la tête avec sa baguette magique.

- Ne m'interromps pas Luna ! S'exclama Blaise alors que Draco avait l'impression de suffoquer à cause de la chaleur. Draco, je crois qu'il faut que tu entendes ce que j'ai à te dire. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'on t'a fait. A aucun moment tu ne l'as été, rien n'était de ta faute. Crabbe et Goyle avaient prémédité leur coup et je les ai bêtement suivi ce jour là. Il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que j'y pense et que je m'en morde les doigts. »

Consterné. C'était le mot qui résumait le mieux l'état de Draco après la tirade de Blaise. Consterné parce que Blaise cherchait à attirer la sympathie et peut être même à se faire plaindre. Consterné parce qu'il sentait sa gorge se nouer alors qu'un poids disparaissait lentement de ses épaules simplement parce qu'un de ses agresseurs – celui là même qui avait susurré dans son oreille que tout était de sa faute alors qu'il le violait - admettait que Draco n'avait pas cherché ce qui lui était arrivé. A la veille d'un procès où on allait le calomnier et insinuer qu'il avait provoqué cette situation, il avait besoin qu'on lui ôte ses doutes. Il voulait tellement se trouver à mille lieues de ce regard marron qui cherchait sans réel succès à sonder la moindre de ses réactions. C'était comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux dans la pièce et ce tête à tête malsain allait finir par avoir raison des nerfs de Draco.

« Je suis vraiment mal pour ce qui est arrivé, poursuivit Blaise. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière et tout effacer, crois moi, je le ferais sans hésiter. Je voudrais tant t'aider.

- Je suppose que tu ne peux pas m'offrir une nouvelle virginité anale, cracha Draco d'une voix rauque qui fit sursauter Blaise. Alors il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour moi. Epargne moi le couplet sur les remords, il ne m'intéresse pas, et viens en aux révélations qui justifient ma présence obligatoire dans ce trou ignoble.

- D'accord, concéda Blaise en baissant les yeux. J'ai entendu Vincent et Grégory parler du procès il y a quelques semaines. Le père de Vincent a mis la main sur ton journal intime ou un truc comme ça et il en a donné une copie à Milton Bradford, l'avocat de ces deux cons. Ils vont s'en servir contre toi et je peux t'assurer qu'ils jubilent.

- Comment Crabbe Senior a-t-il pu obtenir ce document ? Interrogea Luna en tapant sur la table avec sa baguette.

- Aucune idée. »

Une sueur froide avait traversé tout le corps de Draco à l'évocation de son carnet bleu. Il restait figé, le visage fermé, regardant droit devant lui pour ne pas voir le monde s'écrouler autour de lui. Son cœur cognait au ralenti d'une manière démente, tellement forte qu'il avait l'impression de l'entendre résonner dans sa tête. Il se demandait si tout cela finirait un jour et, au stade d'abattement où il en était, il ne voyait pas d'issue positive à cette histoire.

« Ont-ils le droit d'utiliser des documents volés ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix basse, menaçante.

- ça dépendra du Ministre de la Justice Magique, répondit Elvira Close. Et comme il tient à ce que personne ne remette en cause son intégrité face à vous, comme ça a été le cas pour Sirius Black, je crois qu'il acceptera que ce journal soit versé au dossier comme pièce à conviction.

- Et ça vous arrange, car nous ne serions pas là si le Ministre de la Justice Magique n'était pas terrifié à l'idée d'être considéré comme quelqu'un de partial, qui protège aveuglément mon client comme Sirius Black a été accusé de le faire, renvoya Luna en se redressant sur sa chaise. Montell Mc Cormack va accéder à toutes les demandes de Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini, mêmes celles aussi laxatives que la raison de notre présence ici, ou encore l'utilisation du journal de monsieur Malfoy lors du procès et ça…C'est pas bien.

- Il n'y a rien qui puisse les innocenter dans ce que j'ai écrit, remarqua Draco. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est m'humilier d'avantage.

- Ne t'en fais pas mon canard, je vais m'opposer fermement à leur magouille, vociféra Luna alors que Draco tournait vers elle un regard vide d'expression, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le surnom dont elle l'avait affublé, ou qu'il était trop las pour en faire cas.

- Ce sera de l'énergie dépensée pour rien Luna, reprit Blaise alors que Ron tiquait à l'évocation du prénom de sa femme dans la bouche de celui qu'il considérait comme un monstre de la pire espèce. C'est pour rendre les choses plus faciles à Draco que je propose de témoigner contre Grégory et Vincent. En me faisant témoigner avant toi, Draco, je pourrai donner les détails nécessaires et tu n'auras pas le faire toi-même.

- C'est très attentionné de part, ironisa Draco. Que vas tu obtenir en échange ?

- Je voulais juste te présenter mes excuses en face à face et te parler des plans de Vincent et Gregory, rien d'autre.

- Oh vraiment ? Insista Draco avec un sourire angélique alors que son regard était assombri par le mépris. Tu ne vas pas bénéficier d'une protection particulière pour témoigner contre deux de tes codétenus ? Pas de cellule individuelle pour toi ?

- Je suis un violeur, Draco. J'ai déjà une cellule individuelle pour éviter que je me jette sur mon codétenu. C'est une des premières mesures prises par ton pote Black quand il est arrivé au pouvoir. Crois moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est essayer de réparer ce que je t'ai fait.

- C'est tout ce que tu avais à dire, Zabini ? On peut enfin disposer ? Demanda Luna en ôtant sa chaussette pour en faire une marionnette avant de se tourner vers Draco. Tu crois que Rainbow va aimer ?

- Je crois surtout qu'à un mois, elle s'en moque royalement, répondit Draco. En plus c'est tout sauf hygiénique. Pouvez vous, madame Close et toi, nous laisser seuls une minute, je vous prie. »

Les deux femmes voulurent objecter mais Draco les arrêta d'un signe de la main. La détermination dans son regard les persuada qu'il était inutile de parlementer et elles se levèrent pour rejoindre Ron et les gardiens à l'autre bout de la salle.

Draco avança sa chaise pour poser ses coudes sur la table, le poing droit fermé, la main gauche enveloppant son poing. Blaise sembla se ratatiner sur place. Il avait attendu cette entrevue mais à aucun moment il n'avait voulu être seul avec Draco.

- Pourquoi, Blaise ? Interrogea Draco en baissant d'un ton. Pourquoi moi ? Je n'étais pas le seul à m'être rallié à Sirius Black et à l'ordre du phoenix. Pourquoi m'avoir puni, moi ?

- Je te jure que j'ai essayé de m'expliquer mon geste. Mais la vérité, c'est que je ne trouve pas d'autre explication que l'influence groupale. On était dans le feu de l'action, je me suis pris au jeu et quand j'ai réalisé ce que nous étions en train de te faire, il était trop tard, Crabbe avait déjà forcé en toi. Alors je t'ai dit des mots tendres, pour te rendre les choses plus...

- Ecoeurantes ? Hasarda Draco les dents serrées alors que les ongles de sa main gauche s'enfonçaient dans sa main droite. Tu crois que ça m'a aidé de t'entendre parler d'amour alors que tu étais en train de me violer, Blaise ? Tu ne m'aimais pas, sombre idiot, tu me désirais parce que j'étais inaccessible. Nuance.

- ça Draco, tu n'en sais rien. Tu extrapoles, contra Blaise.

- Comme tu as extrapolé en pensant que j'allais apprécier tes mots immondes. Ce n'était pas un jeu. C'était réel et vivre avec, c'est ma réalité quotidienne, espèce de pitoyable minable. Tu n'as pas les réponses à mes questions, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. »

Il se leva, suivi de Blaise. Soudain, Draco saisit la nuque du prisonnier pour l'obliger à se pencher au dessus de la table. Il approcha son visage sans tressaillir, jusqu'à ce que leurs joues se touchent et à son oreille, il déclara d'une voix grave et traînante :

« J'ai beaucoup changé. Je suis devenu très patient et je vais attendre mon heure. Tu sortiras d'ici un jour et ce jour là, je ne serai pas loin. Je te tuerai, Blaise.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Draco, » répondit Blaise alors que Draco le repoussait brusquement pour tourner les talons et sortir de la pièce sans même un regard en arrière.

Ron et Luna le suivirent alors que l'avocate de Blaise retournait auprès de son client. Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux, Draco desserra sa cravate et déboutonna le col de sa chemise. Il s'appuya d'une main contre le mur, tête baissée et il tenta de lutter contre la nausée. Il avait trop chaud, il suffoquait et, pire que tout, la sueur de Blaise s'était déposée sur sa joue. Une odeur d'urine, de transpiration et de moisissure flottait dans l'air. Le cœur de Draco se souleva et il ne parvint pas à se retenir malgré tous ses efforts. Il n'avait pratiquement rien mangé et les contractions de son estomac furent douloureuses.

Il sentit une main se poser sur sa nuque moite afin de la masser dans un geste qui se voulait maladroitement réconfortant. Une main large aux longs doigts…La main de Ron Weasley ! Il secoua la tête pour s'en débarrasser mais le bras du rouquin s'enroula autour de son cou et il attira le dos de Draco contre son torse dans une étreinte des plus inattendues.

« Tu as été impérial face à Zabini, souffla Ron dans les cheveux de Draco. Tu as été très grand, Draco Malfoy. »

Ce n'était pas l'impression de Draco, et la pitié de Ron n'arrangeait rien à l'image qu'il avait de lui-même en ce moment. Sa main saisit le bras de Ron sans qu'il sache s'il voulait le repousser ou, au contraire, le serrer pour y trouver un éphémère et honteux réconfort.

« Laisse moi, Weasley, ordonna Draco.

- Allez viens, je te ramène à Saint Mungo, déclara Ron en le lâchant, mettant ainsi fin à la trêve.

- Passe à la maison après, on boira un verre, » décréta Luna avec un sourire bienveillant.

Draco essuya sa bouche avec la manche de sa robe avant de prendre la parole d'une voix claire et posée.

« C'est gentil mais j'ai furieusement besoin d'être seul. Demain, je viendrai voir ma filleule histoire de lui offrir autre chose qu'une chaussette marionnette. »

Luna et Ron ne purent s'empêcher de rire et Draco leur renvoya un sourire goguenard avant de retrouver son sérieux. Il saisit le portoloin que Ron lui tendait et tous deux furent projetés dans le laboratoire où Draco travaillait sur sa potion.

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Demanda Ron, prêt à partir.

- Oui, certain. Ce qui ne me tue pas me rend plus fort parait-il, répondit Draco avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui n'était en réalité qu'une triste grimace. Et Weasley…J'ai un humour pas drôle, je le reconnais, mais je plaisante quand je dis que Luna et toi vous devriez divorcer.

- Je sais…C'est juste pas drôle parce qu'elle compte plus que tout pour moi.

- Je sais, c'est pourquoi j'appuie là où ça fait mal.

- Crois moi, tu vises très bien Malfoy. Ne te laisse pas démonter par cette entrevue avec Zabini, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- ça aussi je le sais, déclara Draco en souriant de manière un peu plus convaincante. Harry est-il au courant de cette petite balade à Azkaban ?

- Non, j'ai reçu l'injonction ministérielle juste avant de venir te chercher. Harry n'était pas là mais au Nicaragua où un mage noir s'amuse à tuer des moldus.

- Je croyais que vous étiez coéquipiers.

- Oui, mais je suis interdit de missions dangereuses parce que je viens d'avoir un bébé, marmonna Ron avec une moue boudeuse.

- C'est une mission vraiment dangereuse cette fois ?

- Malfoy, comme c'est touchant, ironisa Ron avec un grand sourire, tu t'inquiètes pour Harry !

- Pas du tout, grommela Draco. C'est juste que s'il est blessé, ça va me faire du travail supplémentaire. Toujours est-il que j'apprécierais si tu ne disais rien à Harry pour ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui.

- C'est ton mec, il veut certainement savoir ce qui…

- C'est mon problème, pas le sien.

- Votre relation n'ira nulle part si tu lui mens, remarqua Ron.

- Notre relation n'ira nulle part si elle tourne uniquement autour de ce v…De la bataille finale.

- D'accord, concéda Ron. Mais Harry a les oreilles et les yeux partout, ce n'est pas le meilleur Auror pour rien, il l'apprendra d'une manière ou d'une autre, même si ce n'est pas de ma bouche. »

Draco hocha la tête et il laissa Ron rentrer au Ministère. Il resta un instant interdit, laissant toute la tension accumulée redescendre lentement. Il était dans un état second et il dut se forcer pour bouger. Neville attendait toujours dans le couloir et Draco retint un soupir agacé lorsqu'il le vit.

« Ça va mec ? Demanda Neville.

- Très bien oui. Je retourne chez moi, on travaillera sur la potion demain. J'aimerais que tu ne dises rien de ce que tu as entendu aujourd'hui. »

Neville acquiesça et Draco put enfin quitter l'hôpital. Arrivé chez lui, il prit une douche brûlante, frottant sa joue avec frénésie pour effacer toute trace de Blaise. Il enfila ensuite une tenue de sport pour pouvoir se défouler en courant. Il chaussait ses baskets lorsque le téléphone sonna. Il ne décrocha pas et laissa Sirius parler au répondeur pour lui expliquer qu'il voulait prendre de ses nouvelles après la confrontation avec Blaise. Draco fusilla le répondeur du regard, comme il l'aurait fait s'il avait eu Sirius en face de lui, puis il sortit en claquant la porte.

Il courut longtemps, jusqu'à ce que la douleur dans ses muscles et l'essoufflement lui fassent penser à autre chose qu'aux yeux de Blaise rivés sur lui ou aux paroles insupportables qu'il avait prononcées. La fatigue n'entravait plus ses foulées, il était mû par l'adrénaline et par la force de sa rage. Bientôt, sa seule idée fut d'aller plus loin…Toujours plus loin.

Il se donnait l'impression d'être un hamster dans une roue. Enfermé, courant à perdre haleine, s'épuisant pour aller nulle part. Quand son corps refusa de faire un pas de plus, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et il héla un taxi qui le reconduisit devant son immeuble.

Une fois chez lui, il se servit un grand verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite. Il observa le récipient d'un œil morne avant de le jeter contre le mur où il explosa dans un bruit sec. Il ne se sentit pas mieux pour autant mais il obtint un bref soulagement en laissant aller sa colère. Il ne prit pas la peine de ramasser le verre éparpillé sur le sol. Au lieu de ça, il prépara du pop corn au micro ondes, prit une canette de soda et emporta le tout dans le salon pour s'installer devant la télévision.

« Je t'aime depuis que nous sommes au cours primaire, Peter, avouait une rouquine à un brun body buildé dans ce qui ressemblait à un téléfilm.

- Vois le côté positif des choses, Peter, déclara Draco avec un sourire sardonique. Elle est laide mais au moins, tu ne vas pas dormir seul ce soir. »

Il resta des heures devant l'écran, hypnotisé par tous les programmes diffusés sans vraiment les regarder attentivement. Hébété et abattu, il ne cessait de penser à son carnet bleu et à son contenu. Il ne se souvenait même pas de ce qu'il y avait griffonné, il ne s'était jamais relu mais il savait que chaque phrase, chaque mot pouvaient être sortis de leur contexte et utilisés par Milton Bradford contre lui.

Le téléphone le sortit de sa contemplation et lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Harry sur le répondeur, il décrocha en poussant un juron.

« Draco, putain, ça fait une demie heure que je t'attends au resto ! S'exclama Harry.

- Je regardais la télévision et j'ai complètement oublié notre rendez vous, » se justifia maladroitement Draco en se frottant les yeux.

Un « pop » sonore résonna dans la pièce lorsque Harry fit son apparition, faisant sursauter Draco dans la foulée.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Demanda Harry en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche. Tu n'es pas venu parce que tu regardais un programme de télé réalité de merde ?

- D'une, surveille ton vocabulaire. De deux, je suis moyennement favorable au fait que tu entres chez moi comme dans un moulin. Et de trois, j'aime bien Survivors, ça me fait rire de voir ce que les gens sont prêts à faire pour de l'argent. »

Harry poussa un grognement exaspéré en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il était clair qu'il cherchait à rester calme et qu'il n'y parvenait qu'à moitié.

« Je suis revenu du Nicaragua spécialement pour ce rendez vous, Draco. Tu abuses.

- Excuse moi, j'ai totalement perdu la notion du temps. Installe toi, je vais te préparer de quoi manger et passer une soirée agréable pour me faire pardonner. »

Il se leva, sentant déjà le poids des courbatures sur ses jambes et son ventre. Il réalisa alors qu'il portait toujours sa tenue de sport sur laquelle la transpiration avait séchée et qu'il devait dégager une odeur assez désagréable.

« Rectification, marmonna-t-il. Je vais me doucher puis je te préparerai de quoi manger. Tu as fumé toi, ça empeste jusque là.

- J'avais un peu que ça à foutre en t'attendant comme un con. »

Draco haussa les épaules et il avança vers la salle de bains en se évitant de boiter. Il avait une potion contre les courbatures dans l'armoire à pharmacie mais il n'y toucha pas. Il préférait ressentir la douleur dans ses membres, ça lui permettait de se sentir en vie et pas comme le zombie qu'il avait l'impression d'être depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur Blaise Zabini.

Il se déshabilla, entra dans la cabine de douche et laissa l'eau chaude dissiper les tensions dans son corps épuisé. Il se lava avec le gel douche au lait de palme qu'il affectionnait tant. Il augmenta le degré de chaleur de l'eau pour se rincer puis il croisa ses avant-bras sur le mur en céramique et il y reposa sa tête, les yeux fermés, la lèvre inférieure emprisonnée entre ses dents.

« Draco, ça ne va pas ? » Demanda Harry en posant une main sur la porte transparente de la cabine de douche.

Draco tourna lentement la tête pour river ses yeux gris dans ceux de Harry.

« C'est une manie chez toi de débarquer dans une pièce sans frapper ? Questionna-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- Je venais voir si tu voulais que je cuisine quelque chose…Il y a du verre brisé par terre, que s'est-il passé ?

- Je l'ai fait tomber et j'ai eu la flemme de ramasser, rien de plus.

- Oh…Et bien je suis vraiment sur le cul là, parce que ton histoire défie les lois de la gravité dans la mesure où ton verre est tombé à l'horizontale, rétorqua sèchement Harry avant de se radoucir. Le point d'impact est relativement visible sur le mur, Draco. Dis moi juste que tu ne veux pas en parler mais ne me mens pas. Je suis Auror, un bon Auror, et les détails me parleront toujours plus que tu ne le fais. »

Draco poussa un soupir résigné et, contre toute attente, il posa sa paume sur la porte vitrée, au même endroit que celle de Harry. Il baissa un peu la tête et colla son front sur celui de Harry qui ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait avancé en même temps que Draco. Le médicomage soupira à nouveau en fermant les yeux. Il lui semblait qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de l'Auror inonder son corps malgré la vitre qui les séparait et qu'un regain d'énergie était insufflé en lui. Harry pour sa part, n'avait pas clos ses paupières et il voyait clairement dans son reflet la fumée blanche qui partait en direction de Draco.

Il ne savait pas comment la contrôler mais il tenta le tout pour le tout en se concentrant pour empêcher ce lien magique d'agir. Draco n'avait pas besoin de ce réconfort magique, pas plus qu'il n'avait besoin de cocaïne. Tout cela n'était qu'accessoire et ne faisait que repousser l'échéance pour le blond, ce moment où il allait craquer nerveusement. Et peut être que c'était ce qui lui fallait pour faire table rase de tout son déni et repartir sur une base plus solide, plus saine. Les efforts de Harry furent vains, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que ce lien entre eux n'était qu'une mascarade, une force temporaire qui ne servait strictement à rien en dehors d'un champ de bataille. A partir de cet instant, il cessa de s'inquiéter pour ce qui était certainement un simple geste d'humeur de la part de Draco et la fumée blanche disparut. Après tout, Harry avait déjà été spectateur d'un comportement similaire chez Draco lorsqu'il avait jeté une bouteille de champagne contre le mur.

Il ne l'avait pas fait sans raisons, mais ces raisons n'étaient pas outrancièrement dramatiques…Il s'était senti trahi quand il avait surpris Harry avec son cahier bleu à la main et il avait déchargé sa frustration en jetant cette bouteille contre le mur.

« Harry ? »

La voix de Draco, presque inaudible, le tira de ses réflexions.

« Je suis nu et pas toi, reprit Draco avec un sourire gêné. Tu pourrais peut être sorti…Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je me mets à poil, s'il n'y a que ça pour te soulager, » répliqua Harry en ôtant ses lunettes ainsi que tous ses vêtements.

Il revint se poster face à la vitre et il reposa sa main au même emplacement que celle de Draco. Le blond esquissa un fin sourire. Il ouvrit la porte pour agripper le poignet de Harry et il le tira sous la douche pour ravir ses lèvres d'un baiser vertigineux.

« On t'a déjà dit que tu étais complètement fou ? Demanda Draco en reculant un peu.

- Tout le temps, » répondit Harry en l'embrassant avec fougue, sa langue jouant voluptueusement avec celle de Draco pendant que ses doigts exploraient ce long corps nerveux.

Qu'il était bon pour Harry de ne plus voir les os de Draco saillir aussi significativement…Il n'avait pas repris tout le poids qu'il avait perdu mais il en avait assez repris pour passer de squelettique à maigre. C'était un bon début, bien plus qu'Harry aurait pu espérer un mois plus tôt. Il poussa un grognement de désir lorsque l'excitation de Draco se mit à progressivement durcir contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent et se caressèrent longuement avant que Draco retourne Harry face au mur en céramique pour le préparer tout en douceur à le recevoir en lui.

Perdu dans un déluge de sensations exquises, ému par la patience de Draco, Harry ne pouvait que prendre appui contre le mur en gémissant le nom de celui qu'il aimait avec une ardeur qui le terrifiait lui-même. Les lèvres de Draco parcouraient sa nuque et son dos, son souffle erratique se déposait sur sa peau et y laissait son empreinte indélébile. Il savait doser la légèreté de ses baisers et de son souffle avec la force de sa main gauche qui caressait savamment chaque parcelle de son corps pendant que trois doigts de sa main droite étiraient sans heurts inutiles l'anneau de son partenaire, utilisant le gel douche comme lubrifiant avant de finalement faire venir le tube de vaseline de la chambre.

Il semblait à Harry que Draco était partout à la fois…Il était cette langue qui traçait une ligne de plaisir le long de sa colonne vertébrale, cette main s'enroulant autour de son membre érigé, ces cheveux qui caressaient sa peau, cette effluve de lait de palme qui mettait ses sens en éveil, cette eau chaude qui ruisselait sur lui.

Il entra en lui en prenant d'infinies précautions pour ne pas lui faire mal et, lorsque Harry serra les dents, il s'arrêta immédiatement pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer.

« Ça va, Harry ? Demanda Draco d'une voix rauque. Tu veux que je me retire ?

- Non, j'en veux plus, » souffla Harry en fermant les yeux alors qu'il se cambrait pour sentir plus de Draco en lui.

Draco caressa son visage, il embrassa son cou et il poursuivit son entrée. Plus il s'aventurait dans le corps d'Harry, plus il oubliait cette monstrueuse journée. Il était en vie. Il ressentait la douleur des courbatures alliée au plaisir de progresser lentement en Harry, et cela le rendait plus vivant encore.

Lorsque Harry fut totalement prêt, il entama ce lent et long mouvement de va et vient qui rendait fou de plaisir le brun. Une fois qu'il fut certain que Harry était habitué à l'intrusion, il accéléra un peu tout en relevant Harry afin que son dos touche son torse et qu'il puisse poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'Auror en le serrant contre lui avec force.

Quant ses mouvements de reins se firent plus puissants, Harry pris à nouveau appui sur le mur et Draco posa ses mains sur celles de son partenaire. Leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent et Harry trouva ce geste tellement intime qu'il poussa un long gémissement de satisfaction.

Une fois encore, Draco attendit que Harry ait atteint son plaisir pour enfin se libérer en lui dans un souffle avant de sentir ses jambes céder et de tomber à genoux sur le carrelage accompagné de Harry qu'il tenait fermement serré contre son torse.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position pour retrouver leurs esprits. Draco, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux de Harry, ne cessait de l'embrasser et le brun eut presque la sensation d'être aimé…Presque.

Ils commandèrent ensuite des pizzas qu'ils mangèrent devant la télévision, Draco assis sur le canapé, entre les jambes de Harry, commentait avec son cynisme habituel un épisode des Experts.

« Arrête, c'est une de mes émissions préférées, grommela Harry en lui insérant un énorme morceau de pizza dans la bouche. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux trouver les Experts ridicules alors que tu regardes Survivor !

- Chacun ses goûts Potter, railla Draco. Qu'est ce que tu dirais si tu apprenais que quand j'ai découvert la télévision, je suivais quotidiennement les Feux de l'Amour ?

- Les…Non !

- Quoi ? J'adorais Katherine Chancellor avec ses breloques et ses bling-blings.

- Ses bling-blings ? Demanda Harry en embrassant la nuque de Draco, sachant déjà qu'il allait aimer la réponse.

- Sa quincaillerie quoi. Tous ces bijoux qu'elle porte autour du cou, des poignets, sur les oreilles, ça doit faire 'bling bling' quand elle marche.

- Tu es un grand malade, remarqua Harry entre deux éclats de rire.

- Tout le mérite du bling bling revient à Jared. C'est lui qui abuse de cette expression et qui me l'a transmise.

- Tes amis te manquent depuis que tu es en froid avec Karim ? » Demanda soudain Harry.

Un soupir précédé d'un long silence au cours duquel Draco semblait réfléchir suivit la question de Harry. Quand Draco reprit la parole, sa voix était neutre et Harry fut incapable d'y déceler la moindre trace d'émotion.

« Non, on arrive à se voir souvent. Quant à Karim, il fait ce qu'il veut, je ne vais pas me mettre à genoux pour lui. Parle moi plutôt de ton périple au Nicaragua. As-tu réussi à arrêter ce mage tueur de moldus ?

- Pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder. J'y retourne dès demain matin et cette fois, je l'attraperai. Il en va de ma réputation.

- J'ai vaguement entendu dire que tu étais le meilleur Auror…Tu l'auras. Il a tué beaucoup de moldus ?

- Oui. Beaucoup trop, répondit Harry d'une voix morne. Et il utilise pour cela des sortilèges de magie noire relativement méconnus sur l'identification desquels je perds trop de temps. Peut être pourrais-tu m'aider ?

- Parce que je viens d'une famille qui a un lourd passif en matière de magie noire, n'est ce pas ?

- Absolument pas, affirma Harry en sentant Draco se raidir dans ses bras. C'est parce que tu as étudié les effets de la magie noire en médicomagie et que tu es consultant pour le Ministère dans le domaine de la Santé Magique. Je peux tout aussi bien demander l'avis d'Hermione.

- Il faut que je puisse jeter un œil sur le dossier. Si tu vas le chercher, on s'y met tout de suite.

- Je ne pourrai te montrer que les photos et mes notes. Le reste est confidentiel.

- Pas pour un consultant du Ministère, » rectifia Draco en se levant.

Harry le prit par la taille pour ensuite déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes et ainsi goûter à sa saveur divine.

« Qui aurait cru qu'un bon samaritain se cachait dans la peau de Draco Malfoy ? Souffla Harry contre les lèvres de Draco.

- Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps qu'aider mon prochain n'a jamais été une de mes prérogatives.

- Mais alors pourquoi fais tu tout ça ? La potion sur laquelle tu trimes ? Chercher avec moi des réponses concernant ce mage noir ? Ton travail de médicomage ? »

Draco l'observa longuement tout en réfléchissant. Il aimait être utile, il compatissait, mais il ne se leurrait pas pour autant. Il lui arrivait parfois de regarder ses patients sans être réceptif à leur douleur ou leur inquiétude et d'uniquement se concentrer sur son propre besoin de contrôler leur guérison, de les réparer.

« Je fais tout ça pour le prestige, répondit-il avec un aplomb qui sidéra Harry pendant quelques secondes.

- J'admets que tu as failli m'avoir avec ton baratin. Cela dit, je ne vois pas en quoi tu as honte d'être gentil, » railla Harry en éclatant de rire lorsque Draco prit une mine écoeurée.

Il transplana sans attendre la réplique cinglante de Draco. Lorsqu'il revint avec son dossier à la main, Draco était installé à la table du salon, deux thés au citron fumant devant lui. Harry s'assit en face de lui en lui tendant le dossier dans lequel il se plongea sans épiloguer pendant que l'Auror buvait en silence, guettant la moindre de ses réactions. Draco ne cilla pas, même quand il passa de longues minutes à chercher des détails signifiants dans les photographies des corps mutilés. Après avoir parcouru les notes de l'Auror, sans oublier de faire remarquer que son écriture était illisible, Draco releva la tête pour plonger son regard gris dans celui d'Harry…Ce vert profond lui racontait mille histoires qu'il avait envie d'entendre et de fuir à la fois.

Ce regard vert était une oasis pour lui dont la gorge était sèche depuis son entrevue avec Zabini, c'était une île pour lui qui avait l'impression de se noyer dans un océan nommé « procès. »

« Draco, ça va ? Demanda Harry, mal à l'aise de constater que Draco le dévisageait d'un air totalement absent.

- Oui, répondit-il après s'être éclairci la gorge. Je réfléchissais. Je dirais que tu es face à un mage qui abuse des sortilèges écrans.

- Des sortilèges écrans ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Draco toisa Harry avec stupeur, puis un rictus moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait été absent le jour où ils ont parlé des sortilèges écrans à l'école des Aurors, remarqua-t-il avait une pointe de sarcasme désagréable dans la voix.

- Oui, et bien mets un frein sur les remarques ironiques si tu ne veux pas découvrir de l'intérieur ce qu'est une brutalité auroresque, répliqua Harry avec un sourire dément.

- Tu sais que tu ferais presque peur ? Demanda le blond en éclatant de rire. Pour information, un sortilège écran est un sort lancé pour en masquer un autre, plus complexe, souvent de la magie noire, pour induire les gens en erreur et les empêcher de trouver un contre sort.

- Oh, je vois, répliqua Harry en esquissant un sourire sardonique. On appelle simplement ça un Leurre aujourd'hui, et il existe des contre sorts très efficaces. Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait été absent le jour où ils ont parlé des Leurres et de leur remède à l'école des Médicomages.

- Un point pour toi, reconnut Draco sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir. Alors peut être s'agit-il d'un Leurre plus élaboré que ceux que nous connaissons...De toute façon, le sortilège ou la combinaison de sortilèges qu'il emploie pour tuer ses victimes importe peu, non ? On ne peut pas les faire revenir à la vie.

- Malheureusement non. Mais c'est en identifiant la magie dont il se sert que nous pourrons savoir qui il est et le trouver plus facilement. Je t'avouerai que j'en ai marre d'avoir toujours une longueur de retard sur lui.

- J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile à vivre. Savoir que tous ces innocents continueront de se faire massacrer pendant qu'on parle. Tu te sens coupable, n'est ce pas ?

- Tu me connais bien, admit Harry étrangement soulagé lorsque la main de Draco se posa sur la sienne pour le réconforter. Je retourne le problème dans tous les sens et je ne trouve pas d'issue autre que l'identification des sortilèges.

- Sait-on s'il était Mangemort ? »

Harry se figea, interdit, puis il esquissa une moue peu convaincue.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport avec la choucroute melba là.

- Disons que ça nous donnerait une précieuse indication sur le fait que ce malade puisse être un sang pur ou non, expliqua Draco en lâchant la main du brun pour jouer à faire tourner un stylo entre ses doigts.

- Vu qu'il s'en prend aux Moldus, je me suis dit qu'il y avait quand même de grandes chances pour que ce mec soit un sang pur…Ou un dingue.

- Ok, partons du postulat qu'il s'agisse effectivement d'un sorcier de sang pur. Il existe une magie noire « familiale » qui se transmet de parents à enfants dans le plus grand secret. »

Le visage d'Harry resta impassible mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de manière significative.

« Sirius ne m'a jamais parlé de ça.

- Sirius n'a jamais été le genre d'enfant à qui ses parents, en bons sympathisants des balivernes voldemortesques, auraient confié un tel héritage magique. Regulus a bénéficié de cette transmission de savoir à sa place…Et encore, je ne pourrais pas l'affirmer de manière catégorique.

- Toi, tu y as eu droit ? »

Draco hocha la tête et Harry lut sur ses traits fatigués un mélange de fierté et de dégoût. Il déglutit plusieurs fois avant de poser la question fatidique.

« Qu'est ce que tu… ?

- Ce que mes parents m'ont appris ? Du côté de mon père, j'ignore de quoi il s'agit. Il n'avait pas assez confiance en moi. Du côté de ma mère on sait retourner la magie des gens contre eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle les tue. Très pratique quand on ne respecte pas la vie. Ce n'est pas le genre de magie dont j'ai envie de me servir.

- Mais… » Commença Harry, stupéfait, alors des dizaines de questions se bousculaient. « Comment se fait-il que ton père ne m'ait pas achevé comme ça ?

- Cette magie noire là ne se transmet pas de femme à mari ou inversement mais uniquement de parent à enfant. Ma mère te haïssait, mais pas au point de te tuer. Et si tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas employé cet héritage familial pour me débarrasser de toi, c'est juste que j'ai appris ce sortilège après mon entrée dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Aveuglé par la haine comme je l'étais les premières années de notre scolarité, si j'avais connu ce sortilège, je m'en serais servi contre toi.

- ça fait plaisir, ironisa Harry.

- Je veux bien te croire, oui.

- Et pourquoi… » Il s'arrêta net, s'interrogeant sur l'intérêt de poser une telle question.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas utilisé ce pouvoir contre…Contre les trois autres ? » Harry hocha la tête sans dire un mot et Draco ne put s'empêcher d'appréhender l'idée que le brun rapporte tout à cette bataille finale qui avait viré au cauchemar pour eux deux. « Parce que c'est une magie qu'on ne peut pas pratiquer à distance. Il faut que la personne concernée soit dans mon champ de vision.

- Si tu as un problème avec moi, n'hésite pas à m'en parler plutôt que de me pousser à l'autodestruction.

- Je suis médicomage, Harry. J'ai fait le serment de protéger la vie, même celle du dernier des sous-hommes. As-tu une théorie concernant ton mage noir ? Questionna-t-il soudain pour changer de sujet.

- Admettons donc que notre mage noir utilise un Leurre comme tu le penses et qu'il soit un sang pur, ça voudrait dire que l'un des sortilèges employés est un héritage familial qu'on a peu de chances de percer.

- Affirmatif.

- Alors pour retrouver le bonhomme, il faudrait plutôt creuser du côté des victimes.

- Tu peux développer là ? Parce que je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- Et bien, il existe une forte probabilité pour que ce taré ait commencé à sévir dans son pays d'origine avant de migrer en Amérique Latine.

- C'est probable. Pas obligatoire, mais probable, reconnut Draco.

- De toute façon je n'ai pas d'autre idée pour l'instant alors dès demain, j'explorerai cette piste en contactant les Grandes Instances Magiques de chaque continent. Ils répertorient tous les crimes commis, je trouverai peut être un indice exploitable.

- Je te souhaite bien du plaisir, parce que tu vas t'amuser pour recouper toutes les informations.

- Je ne serai pas seul, je débaucherai Pansy et Ron pour m'aider.

- Tu as raison, fais travailler Weasley un peu, ça le changera. »

Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré en fusillant Draco du regard, puis son visage devint soudain résigné.

« Tu ne t'entendras jamais avec lui, n'est ce pas ?

- Non, jamais.

- Pourtant je suis sûr qu'il t'aime bien, tenta Harry sans trop y croire.

- Arrête, il me supporte à cause de Luna et de toi mais s'il avait le choix, il m'enverrait geler sur Pluton.

- Je me demande si ça ne serait pas une bonne idée, finalement.

- Potter ! S'exclama Draco d'un air qu'il voulait outré mais qui trahissait surtout son amusement.

- En attendant, j'aimerais que tu évites d'agresser constamment Ron demain soir, reprit Harry très sérieusement. Tu te souviens qu'on est invités chez les Weasley ? »

Draco hocha la tête, jugeant inutile de préciser qu'il avait cru être convié seul chez Luna et Ron. La présence de Harry serait un plus non négligeable pour lui…Et peut être même qu'il aurait envie d'y aller, lui qui avait pensé à trouver un prétexte pour éviter cette soirée (l'éternel prétexte de la surcharge de travail, inattaquable, efficace.) Il étouffa un bâillement et Harry lui adressa un fin sourire.

« Fatigué ?

- Un peu, admit Draco. J'ai eu une dure journée.

- Permission de dormir ici ?

- Permission accordée. »

Draco se leva en prenant appuis sur la table. Ses muscles endoloris se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir et il esquissa une grimace de douleur. Il marcha pourtant d'un pas alerte et assuré, en tenant Harry par la taille, jusqu'à la chambre où tous deux s'allongèrent face à face. Draco posa sa main sur la joue de Harry et il embrassa tendrement ses lèvres. Il caressa ensuite ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'abandonne au sommeil. Draco observa longuement son visage éclairé par le pâle reflet lunaire, et il le trouva d'une beauté alarmante, presque surnaturelle. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et il ferma les yeux, espérant glaner quelques heures de repos.

Aussitôt, sa rencontre avec Zabini lui revint à l'esprit et il la repassa entièrement sur l'écran de ses paupières closes, en corrigeant ce qu'il aurait dû dire ou faire pour en sortir grandi. Un soupir tremblant s'échappa de sa bouche entrouverte et, sans s'en rendre compte, il agrippa l'épaule de son compagnon comme s'il cherchait à se retenir de tomber.

Il revoyait l'image de ce Blaise, emprisonné à Azkaban, puant pourtant la bonne santé. Et il se revoyait lui, trop maigre, trop épuisé pour trouver une répartie cinglante, trop las pour refuser l'aide proposée par son agresseur.

Il soupira à nouveau en portant son pouce et son index à ses yeux, envahi par une impression de malaise dont il connaissait parfaitement la cause. En acceptant le témoignage de Zabini, il avait fait un pacte avec le diable. Il s'était corrompu, fourvoyé avec un de ses violeurs, pour en contrer deux autres. Il avait beau tenter de se raisonner, de se dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix, rien n'effaçait cette sensation de souillure et cette perte de contrôle qui le faisait paniquer.

Une main invisible empoigna ses poumons pour les vider de tout leur oxygène et il ouvrit brusquement les paupières. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'entre le moment où avait pensé à Zabini et celui où la terreur s'était emparée de lui, il s'était endormi environ une heure. Trempé de sueur, le cœur battant, il avança la main vers Harry afin de le réveiller, pour ne plus être seul et terrifié. Quelque chose l'arrêta cependant. Il savait qu'Harry allait avoir fort à faire avec ce mage noir qui sévissait à l'étranger et qu'il avait besoin de repos. Draco préféra alors le laisser dormir plutôt que de lui faire courir des risques inutiles à cause de la fatigue.

Il se leva sans bruit et il se mit à passer le balai dans la cuisine pour s'occuper l'esprit. Son téléphone portable trônait sur le plan de travail et le clignotement qu'il émettait disait à Draco qu'il avait un message. Le médicomage enchanta le balai afin qu'il continue à dépoussiérer l'appartement avant de saisir l'appareil pour composer le numéro de sa messagerie. La voix de Sirius résonna comme une douce musique à ses oreilles. Il avait oublié sa rancœur pour n'entendre que la voix amie qui venait briser sa solitude du moment.

« Draco, déclarait le Ministre, j'espère que tu vas bien après cette entrevue forcée avec Zabini. Je suis vraiment navré, si j'avais été au courant plus tôt, je t'aurais prévenu afin que tu puisses t'y préparer mais ça n'a pas été le cas. N'hésite pas à m'appeler, à n'importe quelle heure si tu veux parler, je ne bouge pas de chez moi. » Sirius marqua un temps de pause et lâcha un soupir qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le blond. « Et, Draco…J'ai vu Montel Mc Cormack aujourd'hui. Le procès aura lieu du six au dix janvier. Rappelle moi. »

Deux mois, songea-t-il alors que la panique s'emparait de lui sous forme de battements cardiaques effrénés…Il ne lui restait plus que deux mois avant d'aller déballer dans le détail la pire journée de sa vie…

A suivre…

Merci aux courageux qui ont tenu jusqu'à la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop long.

Portez vous bien. Bisous.

(message à Artoung dite Trancheuse : mon nom c'est Starkiller, pas Starkilleur, huhu. Bon courage avec les miaulements désespérés de ton chat en rut )


	14. Erreurs

**TRAUMA **

**DISCLAIMER : **JKR est la reine, elle possède tout. Je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages dans un but non lucratif.

**RATING** : toujours M (le M est justifié, vraiment. Si jamais cette histoire venait à être supprimée à cause de ça, vous pourrez toujours la retrouver sur Manyfics…c'était la pub numéro un du jour.)

Un grand, un immense merci à **Artoung, Vif d'Or, Chris et BadAngel** pour la relecture.

A Damien qui avait pris le temps aussi alors qu'il n'avait franchement pas que ça à faire (RIP, love.)

Petite pub, parce qu'elle le vaut bien : courez lire les histoires de **SithGirl** si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Ce sont de pures merveilles (mode fangirl : ON)

Bonne lecture à vous, merci de continuer à lire cette fic.

**CHAPITRE 14 : ERREURS**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cette nuit là, Draco ne rappela pas Sirius. Lui téléphoner pour lui dire quoi de toute façon ? Que tout allait trop vite pour lui et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir face à la nouvelle ?

Lorsqu'il avait entendu les dates du procès, il avait paniqué et cette sensation d'être un animal pris dans un piège avait duré moins d'une heure. Ensuite, plus rien. Il avait vogué dans une sorte de brouillard sans bien savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il était conscient d'avoir nettoyé à la main une pléiade de tâches fictives sur le sol de sa salle de bains mais il ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé à se retrouver à quatre pattes, frottant frénétiquement le carrelage avec une éponge imbibée de javel.

Il avait eu envie d'aller courir, puis il s'était ravisé. Il s'était rendu dans la chambre pour regarder Harry dormir, étrangement apaisé à l'idée qu'au moins un d'entre eux passait une bonne nuit. Il avait caressé son dos nu, embrassé son épaule puis il était ressorti pour s'asseoir devant la télévision, fixant l'écran sans même regarder les programmes diffusés. Depuis qu'il avait parlé de ce pouvoir transmis par sa mère, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'en servir jusqu'à présent. Quelque part, le côté secret de cet héritage l'avait poussé à vivre comme s'il ne possédait pas ce don…Pourtant tout serait tellement plus simple s'il n'avait pas cette barrière interne qui l'empêchait de détruire la vie, quelle qu'elle soit.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla sur les coups de six heures du matin, il ne fut même pas surpris d'être seul dans lit de Draco. Il enfila un tee-shirt, un pantalon et il rejoignit le blond qui buvait un thé à la menthe, assis sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, son regard cerné totalement vide d'expression. Harry vint se poster entre ses jambes. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras et il embrassa ses lèvres délicieusement sucrées par la boisson chaude pour le saluer. Draco lui rendit paresseusement son baiser avant de tendre le bras en arrière pour attraper une tasse qu'il tendit à Harry. Le brun s'en saisit et il y versa le contenu de la théière.

Il régnait dans la pièce un mélange d'odeurs qui interpellèrent l'Auror. La première était agréable, c'était celle de l'eau de toilette de Draco mêlée au thé à la menthe. La seconde était tenace, presque agressive. De la javel. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et il constata qu'effectivement, la cuisine pourtant immaculée la veille avait été relavée dans la nuit. Le point d'impact du verre lancé par Draco avait disparu et Harry était sûr que s'il allait dans le salon, tout serait d'une propreté aseptisée à faire pâlir d'envie les plus grands hôpitaux.

Une profonde tristesse le gagna, alliée à un violent sentiment d'impuissance…Toujours le même.

« Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-il en caressant la cuisse nue de Draco.

- Une heure, tout au plus, » répondit Draco en soutenant son regard.

Toute la douleur éprouvée par Harry face aux difficultés de Draco fondit comme neige au soleil pour laisser place à de l'agacement…Peut être même à de la colère.

« Tu n'en as pas marre de te foutre de moi ? Pour quel genre de crétin me prends tu ? Questionna-t-il en reculant un peu, sans quitter le blond des yeux.

- De quoi parles-tu, Harry ? Renvoya Draco d'un air sincèrement désorienté alors qu'il posait lentement sa tasse sur le plan de travail.

- Je ne comprends pas ton besoin de me mentir. Il est évident que tu as nettoyé ton appartement à fond et, vu l'état de tes mains, tu n'as pas fait appel à la magie pour ça. Alors ne me dis pas que tu sors à peine du lit.

- Très bien, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, tu es content ? Siffla Draco.

- Je vois mal en quoi le fait que tu souffres d'insomnies puisse me satisfaire mais passons…

- J'ai menti parce que je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes, c'est tout, coupa Draco en se frottant le front du plat de la main avec lassitude. Ma journée d'hier a été difficile, je ne te l'ai pas caché, et ça a joué sur mon sommeil. Il n'y a pas de quoi se sauter à la gorge pour si peu.

- Si peu, Draco ? Interrogea Harry en passant nerveusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille. Tu penses réellement qu'un entretien avec Zabini, c'est un détail sans importance ? »

En à peine une seconde, Draco devint livide. Il semblait avoir cessé de respirer. Il entrouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit alors il serra les dents. Il secoua lentement la tête, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à le croire, puis il émit finalement un rire désabusé. Lorsqu'il posa son regard gris délavé sur Harry, il était glacial.

« Tu n'étais pas censé être au courant, lança-t-il sèchement.

- Et bien je le suis pourtant, » rétorqua Harry sans se laisser impressionner par la dureté de son ton. Après tout, Draco n'était pas le seul à être énervé dans cette pièce aseptisée aux relents de javel. « Quand je suis allé chercher mes notes concernant ce mage noir psychopathe, j'ai vu un mémo de Kingsley au sujet de Zabini sur le bureau de Ron. Je t'ai donné tout le reste de la soirée d'hier pour m'en parler…Tu comptais passer une chose aussi importante sous silence ?

- En gros, oui.

- J'hallucine ! Tu aurais dû m'informer !

- Et pourquoi je te prie ? Demanda Draco en balançant ses jambes de manière à faire cogner ses talons contre les portes du placard. Non, vraiment, explique moi parce que je suis perdu là…Depuis quand dois-je te faire des rapports détaillés sur tout ce qui m'arrive ? J'estime que ça ne te regarde pas, c'est mon droit le plus strict.

- Mais putain, ça me regarde ! Nous sommes ensemble, Draco et tu dois quand même pouvoir te confier à moi ! Comment veux tu que je t'aide si tu…

- M'aider ?! L'interrompit Draco en haussant considérablement le ton alors qu'il bondissait sur ses jambes. Tu veux m'aider à tout prix, Harry, n'est ce pas, même quand je ne te demande rien ? Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je ne voulais pas que tu m'investisses comme une de tes œuvres sociales ?

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, soupira Harry en baissant la voix pour inciter Draco à faire de même.

- Je m'en fiche. Tu n'as aucun droit de me faire une scène parce qu'ai passé sous silence une chose à laquelle je n'ai même pas envie de penser…Pas plus que tu n'as le droit de te servir de moi comme d'un moyen de panser tes propres blessures.

- Je ne cherche pas à t'aider pour m'aider moi-même. C'est du délire Draco…Je veux juste que tu me parles.

- Alors prends un numéro parce tu n'es pas seul sur le coup, ironisa le blond en pensant soudain à Karim. Je n'ai pas besoin de te confier les moindres détails de ma vie pour me sentir proche de toi, Harry, mais je crois que ça, tu ne l'as pas compris. Je suis trop fatigué pour gérer ce genre de crise ce matin. Je crois que tu devrais partir.

- Je crois aussi, répondit Harry. Je n'ai pas envie d'être avec quelqu'un qui n'a rien à partager avec moi.

- Va te faire pendre, Potter, cracha Draco en ouvrant grand la porte d'entrée. J'avais beaucoup à partager…Mais pas ça. Excuse moi d'avoir préféré partager avec toi le positif plutôt qu'un instant de dégoût total. Qui sait, après tu serais peut être allé tuer Zabini et j'aurais encore eu Sirius sur le dos, à limite m'accuser de commanditer des meurtres !

- Je t'emmerde Draco. Tu ne feras pas de moi un bourreau, » déclara Harry en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Malgré la colère, il garda la tête assez froide pour s'assurer que personne ne venait dans le couloir avant de transplaner. Il fut presque surpris de réaliser qu'il avait choisi la maison de Sirius comme destination. Il resta longtemps devant la porte, hébété, insensible au froid malgré le fin tee-shirt qu'il portait. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu lui échapper de la sorte ? Il s'était rendu compte qu'il agissait de manière irrationnelle mais c'était plus fort que lui, comme si un autre en lui avait pris les commandes pour provoquer une scène chez Draco, parce que ce dernier s'obstinait à attirer Harry pour mieux le repousser par la suite.

Ses mains tremblaient, sa respiration était laborieuse, il s'en voulait d'avoir sciemment mis leur relation en péril. Il en voulait à Draco pour son silence, ses mensonges et son agressivité. Il avait l'impression d'avancer dans un épais brouillard, en état de choc, cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui paraissait incompréhensible. Sirius lui ouvrit la porte alors qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait sonné. Dès qu'il le vit grelottant dans le vent glacé de novembre, Sirius le prit par le bras pour le faire entrer.

« Harry, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il sans parvenir à masquer son inquiétude. Je croyais que tu étais au Nicaragua.

- Je suis revenu pour me faire offrir un café, » répondit Harry en essayant de retrouver ses esprits.

Sirius marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « mais oui c'est ça » alors que son filleul entrait dans la cuisine pour stopper net en voyant une femme assise à table. Il tenta de sourire tout en envisageant de rentrer chez lui pour se cacher sous les couvertures jusqu'à la fin de cette journée déjà très mal entamée. Un silence gêné s'installa et il fit l'effort de le briser en s'adressant à l'hôte de son parrain, laquelle avait selon toute vraisemblance, dormi sur place.

« On ne s'est pas déjà rencontrés ? Questionna-t-il sans parvenir à resituer où il avait vu la jolie blonde.

- Si, à Saint Mungo. Je suis Sonia, une collègue de Ginny.

- Oui, je me souviens. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, répondit-elle en lançant une œillade complice à Sirius. Je dois aller travailler. Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir. »

Harry lui serra la main en se disant qu'il n'aimait pas la façon qu'elle avait de le regarder, comme s'il était à deux doigts de devenir son filleul par alliance. Il appréciait cependant sa capacité de réaction. Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus d'une minute pour comprendre qu'il avait envie d'être seul avec son parrain. Un bon point pour elle si elle comptait faire partie de la famille.

« Elle a l'air gentille, et elle est mignonne, constata Harry en allumant une cigarette après que Sirius ait raccompagné Sonia à la porte.

- Oui, pour les deux remarques. C'est Draco qui nous a présentés. Il était bien luné ce jour là. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas pour me parler d'elle que tu es venu. Quel est le problème ?

- C'est sûr, demandé comme ça, ça donne tout de suite envie de se confier à toi, ironisa le jeune homme en tirant longuement sur sa cigarette. Je voulais juste te voir…Ne pas rester seul. J'ai merdé avec Draco.

- Merdé dans le genre « cas de divorce » ?

- Je crois, oui. » Il poussa un long soupir, puis il se servit un café. Il passa un long moment à observer sa tasse avant de boire une gorgée. « Tu étais au courant pour l'entrevue avec Zabini ? »

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de soupirer. Il rejeta sa longue chevelure brune en arrière, posa les coudes sur la table et joignit les mains, les deux index relevés appuyés contre ses lèvres comme s'il réfléchissait intensément.

« Oui, avoua-t-il enfin. Le Ministre de la Justice Magique, Montell…

- Mc Cormack, je connais, coupa Harry en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Il m'a mis au courant dans l'après midi, alors que Draco était déjà à Azkaban. Tu sais qu'officiellement, je ne peux pas instruire cette affaire puisqu'il y a conflit d'intérêt. Mais Montell me tient informé de ses décisions idiotes et injustes envers Draco.

- Pourquoi a-t-il forcé Draco via cette injonction, à aller rendre visite à Zabini ? C'est du pur délire ! Si Mc Cormack cautionne ce genre de harcèlement envers les victimes, plus personne ne voudra porter plainte !

- Heureusement, ou malheureusement, ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place, ce traitement n'est réservé qu'à Draco. Montell ne veut pas qu'on mette en doute son impartialité, alors il accède à un bon nombre de requêtes de ces misérables pervers. Quelque chose me dit que ce procès va être très éprouvant nerveusement…Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il rêve de coller dix ans de plus à Crabbe et Goyle, sans procès, juste parce qu'ils ont eu le culot de demander une révision de leur jugement.

- Que voulait Zabini ? Questionna soudain Harry en tirant furieusement sur sa cigarette.

- C'est à Draco de te l'expliquer, Harry.

- Merde Sirius ! Ron et toi vous auriez dû m'en parler !

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas le tuteur de Draco que je sache. Nous ne sommes pas tenus de t'informer, surtout pas moi. Tu sais que j'ai une dette envers ce gamin. Dis moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé.

- Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails. J'en ai juste marre qu'il me mente en me regardant bien en face et qu'il me tienne à l'écart de tout. Du coup je me suis emporté, j'ai cherché la dispute. J'aurais dû m'exprimer calmement et au lieu de ça, je n'ai pas pu me contenir, j'ai explosé.

- Harry, nous sommes en train de parler de Draco là, lança Sirius en faisant les gros yeux car le jeune homme allumait une autre cigarette. C'est quelqu'un qui a besoin de temps pour digérer les informations avant de les restituer. C'est aussi quelqu'un qui, s'il a envie d'entrer dans le jeu du conflit, parviendra à le faire, que tu t'exprimes calmement ou non. Il n'écoute pas le ton que tu emploies mais les mots, et tu le sais alors ne t'en veux pas d'avoir été abrupte avec lui et demande toi plutôt pourquoi tu en es arrivé à lui reprocher d'agir comme à son habitude.

- Putain Sirius, tu ne te rends pas compte ! Il devait être vraiment mal après avoir vu Zabini et je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de m'en prendre à lui à cause de ça justement. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je me suis senti rejeté.

- Oui, certes, concéda le Ministre avec un sourire forcé. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne t'avait pas invité à une soirée entre amis. Mais je comprends ta réaction. Tu t'inquiètes pour lui et tu crains d'être attaché à lui plus qu'il n'est attaché à toi alors tu prends tout trop à cœur. James était comme ça aussi…

- Sirius, coupa sèchement Harry en tapant nerveusement sur sa cigarette pour faire tomber la cendre dans sa tasse. Je sais pertinemment que je suis bien plus attaché à Draco que l'inverse. Et je ne suis pas mon père. Mes réactions ne sont pas forcément les mêmes que les siennes.

- Je ne te contredirai pas pour ce qui est des réactions. Tu es aussi impétueux que ta mère, remarqua Sirius avec un sourire empli de tendresse. Tu pars au quart de tour, comme elle. En attendant, je ne saurai que te conseiller de ne pas présumer du degré d'attachement de Mister Malfoy envers toi. Tu n'en sais rien. Je comprends que le silence de Draco et l'incertitude quant à ses sentiments te rendent paranoïaque Harry, je le serais aussi à ta place. Et puis, pour mémoire j'adore ce gamin, mais reconnais qu'il est tout sauf facile à vivre et qu'il ne t'aide pas à garder ton calme quand il prend tout de travers. Essaie de lui en parler plutôt que de te payer des réactions totalement disproportionnées. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que lui se tait que tu dois en faire autant…

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça alors que tu parles encore moins que Draco…Je suis complètement perdu, admit Harry en baissant la tête.

- Je ne crois pas, contra Sirius en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux. Tu sais exactement ce que tu veux.

- Si seulement tu pouvais avoir raison.

- J'ai toujours raison, espèce d'avorton, plaisanta Sirius avant de retrouver son sérieux. Bon, tu es parti en cacahuète ce matin mais les choses vont s'arranger, ne te provoque pas un ulcère pour ça. Si Draco a ce défaut de ne pas beaucoup parler de lui, il sait écouter et il t'écoutera si tu vas le voir. Mais garde à l'esprit que tu ne peux pas le forcer à tout te raconter. Respecte ça, Harry, donne lui le temps de trouver les mots pour se confier à toi et, s'il ne le fait pas, c'est juste parce qu'il n'en n'éprouve pas le besoin.

- J'ai merdé, hein ? Soupira Harry en portant la cigarette à ses lèvres.

- Il aurait pu t'empêcher d'aller trop loin dans les reproches, je suppose. Je ne sais pas comment il a réagi mais connaissant l'animal, il a sûrement mis un point d'honneur à alimenter le conflit. Cependant, t'énerver parce qu'il ne t'a pas dit dans la seconde qu'il avait été contraint et forcé de rencontrer un de ses pires cauchemars, c'est loin de coller à ton image de gentil garçon. A part ça, on t'a communiqué les dates du procès ? »

Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation tout en écrasant sa cigarette dans sa tasse. Sirius tenta de déchiffrer une émotion sur le visage fermé de son filleul mais ce dernier ne révélait rien. Il songea furtivement que Draco et Harry avaient en commun cette habileté à masquer ce qu'ils ressentaient lorsqu'ils le décidaient, puis il parla rapidement du procès.

« Janvier, c'est bientôt là, remarqua Harry.

- Ça laissera amplement le temps à Draco de paniquer. Vivement qu'on en finisse avec cette mascarade…Vivement qu'on en finisse avant que trop de plumes soient laissées en chemin. »

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête sans réaliser que Sirius parlait aussi de lui, et il porta une nouvelle cigarette à ses lèvres. Maintenant que la tempête était passée, il se rendait compte à quel point sa réaction avait été irrationnelle et à quel point Draco - malgré sa promptitude à sauter sur l'occasion pour se disputer avec lui - s'était dévoilé.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de te confier les moindres détails de ma vie pour me sentir proche de toi » avait-il dit et Harry, trop en colère à ce moment là, n'avait pas relevé. A présent, il n'entendait plus que la voix traînante de Draco répéter cette phrase à l'infini et il comptait sur la soirée chez Ron pour prendre le blond à part afin de tenter une réconciliation, si c'était encore possible.

Il remercia Sirius puis il rentra chez lui pour se doucher avant de retourner au Ministère où il invita Ron et Pansy à l'aider dans son laborieux travail pour recouper des informations sur les crimes similaires à ceux sur lesquels il se penchait en ce moment.

Et alors qu'il épluchait des kilomètres de dossiers, entre deux soupirs ennuyés, il lui arrivait de sourire un peu parce que Draco se sentait proche de lui.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO**

Lorsqu'il reposa son stylo, Draco éprouvait encore ces sensations de colère et de malaise qui ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis cette dispute surréelle avec Harry. Il ne comprenait pas comment il n'avait pas été capable de dire la vérité. Il n'avait pas fait part de son entrevue avec Zabini parce qu'il ne voulait pas inquiéter Harry et parce que Blaise Zabini n'était pas un sujet qui méritait qu'on s'y attarde. Sans parler du fait que Draco n'avait aucune envie de penser à ce que Zabini lui avait fait…Surtout pas quand il était avec Harry. Il s'en voulait, cruellement conscient du fait qu'il n'était pas sécurisant et que les réactions de l'Auror découlaient directement de sa propre attitude.

« On vous attend pour le diagnostique. » Annonça Sonia en restant dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau de Draco.

Le blond hocha la tête et il cacheta l'enveloppe sur laquelle figurait l'adresse de Luna avant de la tendre à l'infirmière.

« Veillez à faire partir ce courrier par hibou le plus vite possible » ordonna-t-il en luttant contre le sommeil qui voulait s'emparer de lui coûte que coûte en rendant ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes.

Même parler devenait difficile tellement il avait du mal à aligner deux mots en articulant correctement. Il était proche du point de rupture et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il en en avait pleinement conscience et qu'il acceptait cela comme une fatalité. Il espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas craquer en public.

Pour éviter tout débordement, il avait déjà pris les devant et annulé la soirée chez Luna et Ron pour ne pas avoir à affronter Harry. Il n'avait pas la force d'agir de façon rationnelle et il risquait d'aller beaucoup trop loin cette fois, aussi préférait-il jouer la carte de la prudence en prétextant (ce qui était tout de même vrai) un surplus de travail à l'hôpital.

Il referma la porte de son bureau. Elle semblait terriblement lourde. L'idée soudaine lui vint que s'il devait transplaner, il en serait incapable. Peut être allait-il même être dans l'impossibilité d'invoquer le sortilège adéquat pour cette fillette dont le grand frère n'avait rien trouvé de plus drôle que de neutraliser le système immunitaire à l'aide d'un sort de magie noire qu'il avait lu dans un livre subtilisé à ses parents. Pour faire court, elle allait mourir d'une myriade d'infections si Draco ne se montrait pas à la hauteur.

Il pénétra dans la chambre où Hermione s'affairait déjà à la tâche avec le professionnalisme qui la caractérisait si bien, pendant que Ginny empêchait les parents de trop s'approcher.

« Qu'est ce qu'on a ? Demanda Draco en posant la main sur le front de la fillette.

- J'aimerais le savoir, répondit Hermione en jetant un regard torve au grand frère qui sanglotait dans un coin de la chambre. C'est toi l'expert en magie noire, tout ce que j'ai pu faire n'a servi à rien à part arrêter le saignement de sa bouche.

- D'accord. Faites sortir la famille, elle me dérange, » ordonna Draco.

Aussitôt, Ginny prit les choses en main et, sourde aux protestations des parents, elle mit tout le monde dehors.

« Bien, on va pouvoir travailler maintenant. » Déclara Draco en agitant sa baguette tout en récitant une formule dans un langage que même Hermione ne connaissait pas. Rapidement, la respiration de la petite fille se fit plus régulière et ses traits se détendirent pour enfin exprimer le repos plus que la douleur. Hermione se tourna vers Ginny qui haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.

« C'est peut être du parler elfique, qui sait ? Soupira Hermione.

- J'ai une tête de Legolas ? Questionna Draco en la fusillant du regard avant de reprendre son charabia.

- Quelle culture moldue, tu m'impressionnes, plaisanta Hermione. Et puisque tu poses la question, je trouve qu'il y a un petit air de ressemblance…

- Ouais, surtout au niveau des oreilles, renchérit Ginny.

- Tant que vous ne me comparez pas à Gollum, ça devrait bien se passer, rétorqua Draco en s'autorisant un sourire las. J'ai effacé toute trace de magie noire, tu vas pouvoir gérer les blessures sans entrave, Jordan. »

Hermione cessa immédiatement de plaisanter pour se pencher sur la patiente pendant que Draco s'asseyait sur une chaise. Il ignorait comment il était parvenu à exercer une magie aussi puissante alors qu'il se sentait physiquement très affaibli par la fatigue. Ses paupières s'alourdirent à nouveau et il secoua la tête pour se réveiller. Les voix d'Hermione et de Ginny lui semblaient lointaines, aussi douces que des berceuses. Il ne devait pas s'endormir. Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Peut être qu'en clignant très fort des yeux, ses paupières cesseraient de vouloir se clore à tout prix.

« Draco ! »

Il sursauta alors qu'Hermione le secouait par l'épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux et la pendule murale lui indiqua qu'il s'était assoupi quelques minutes.

« Je…, commença-t-il pour se justifier.

- Rentre chez toi, ordonna Hermione. Il faut que tu te reposes, tu ne tiens même plus debout.

- Non, ça va.

- Je ne te demande pas si ça va, Draco. J'exige que tu ailles dormir au moins huit heures.

- Tu egx…Exgi… » Voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à prononcer correctement le verbe « exiger » et que cela coupait considérablement l'effet qu'il souhaitait donner à ses protestations, il préféra battre en retraite.

Il quitta l'hôpital et l'air frais de la nuit ne fit que lui glacer le visage sans pour autant lui apporter le coup de fouet qu'il espérait. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, dormir. Cependant, l'idée même de fermer les yeux le terrifiait. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter plus longtemps contre le sommeil, mais les terreurs nocturnes étaient, pour lui, pires que la fatigue. Il démarra sa voiture, augmenta le volume de la musique pour rester éveillé et il démarra.

Il fut tenté de rejoindre Harry chez Luna et Ron mais pour faire quoi ? Peut être Harry était-il toujours en colère contre lui et, de toute façon, il n'était pas au courant de ces crises d'angoisses qui donnaient à Draco rien de moins qu'une affreuse impression d'agonie. Pouvait-il décemment demander à Harry de rester éveillé pendant que lui dormirait, pour le sortir de cet enfer à la seconde où il commencerait à s'agiter ? C'était trop demander à quelqu'un qui devait rester sans arrêt sur ses gardes dans son travail. Comment pouvait-il traquer les mages noirs en toute sécurité s'il manquait de sommeil ?

La solution s'imposa d'elle-même alors qu'il passait dans une rue qu'il connaissait bien. Il se gara, entra dans l'immeuble et monta les escaliers aussi rapidement que ses jambes lourdes le lui permettaient. Il ne se sentait pas le droit de faire ça mais le besoin de se reposer en sachant qu'il serait réveillé au moindre signe était plus fort que tout le reste. Il sonna et très vite, Charlie ouvrit la porte, simplement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama. Il parut un instant stupéfait, détaillant avec insistance le visage du blond, puis il se ressaisit et il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

« Je ne te réveille pas ? Demanda Draco d'une voix mal assurée.

- Non, je préparais mes prochains cours. J'aime être en avance…

- …D'une semaine, coupa Draco avec un sourire amusé. Je m'en souviens. »

Charlie lui rendit son sourire tout en l'invitant à passer au salon. Draco resta debout, observant tout autour de lui comme s'il découvrait cette pièce. Charlie ouvrit la bouche, se ravisa puis se décida à parler quand même.

« Draco, je sais que ça ne se dit pas mais…Tu as une tête de déterré. Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Le médicomage lui lança un regard vide d'expression avant de porter la main devant ses yeux pour les frotter avec son pouce et son majeur.

« Je suis fatigué, Charlie. Répondit-il en arrêtant de frotter, sans pour autant ôter sa main. Je suis complètement lessivé. Je…Je ne peux pas dormir. Ça recommence.

- Qu'est ce qui recommence ? » Interrogea le rouquin en approchant lentement afin de caresser la joue de Draco.

Il était pleinement conscient que son ex compagnon avait des faiblesses mais c'était la première fois que ce dernier les montrait aussi ouvertement, sans se cacher derrière de l'agressivité ou des sarcasmes.

« Qu'est ce qui recommence, Draco ? Reprit Charlie en prenant la main qui masquait ses yeux gris.

- Les terreurs nocturnes. En force. Je m'empêche de dormir. Je suis tellement fatigué Charlie, je n'y arrive plus. Je sais que je ne devrais pas être là, j'ai été horrible avec toi…

- C'est parce que je l'ai bien voulu. Pourquoi tu n'es pas chez Harry ?

- Il n'a pas connaissance de ce qui m'arrive quand j'essaie de fermer l'œil.

- Je comprends, lança Charlie passant la main dans sa chevelure flamboyante. Du coup la nuit, tu es complètement seul face à ces crises. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Viens te coucher, je veillerai sur toi. »

Draco acquiesça et il laissa Charlie l'entraîner dans la chambre sans opposer de résistance lorsque l'expert en dragons l'aida à se déshabiller comme si Draco avait perdu jusqu'à la faculté d'enlever un pantalon. Charlie n'en revenait pas, c'était comme si l'épuisement avait annihilé les réactions habituelles de Draco qui ne cherchait même pas à se soustraire à la caresse réconfortante de la main de Charlie sur sa joue. En temps normal, ce seul geste aurait suffi à agacer le blond, parce qu'il l'aurait perçu comme de la compassion écoeurante. Charlie s'allongea et il tendit les bras.

« Tu peux dormir tranquille, au moindre signe, je te réveillerai, assura-t-il alors que Draco posait sa tête sur son torse.

- Merci, souffla Draco en entourant la taille du rouquin quand ce dernier remonta les couvertures sur ses épaules.

- Je croyais que ces terreurs nocturnes étaient terminées. Tu crois que c'est la perspective de ce procès qui les a ravivées ?

- Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr. Ils vont finir par avoir ma peau Charlie, je sature.

- Ne prends pas ça pour une confiance aveugle en toi, mon petit papillon, mais je suis certain qu'aucune de ces misérables chiasses ne pourra un jour se targuer d'avoir eu raison de toi. L'épuisement te donne l'impression d'être vulnérable mais tu es un roc, tu l'as déjà largement prouvé.

- S'il te plait, laisse de côté ce surnom, je le déteste. Quant au reste, nous serons rapidement fixés puisque le procès aura lieu en janvier.

- Dis toi qu'après ça, tout sera enfin terminé et tu pourras à nouveau te sentir toi-même, assura Charlie en embrassant son front. Depuis que tu es à Londres, tu n'es plus pareil, tu te débats tout seul pour garder la tête hors de l'eau mais, ce n'est que temporaire. Et puis je suis là Draco. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, n'est ce pas ?

- Je suis tellement fatigué Charlie, articula péniblement Draco en fermant les yeux alors que les doigts du rouquin passaient dans ses cheveux. Tellement… »

Sans finir sa phrase, il s'abandonna totalement. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser échapper une respiration profonde et régulière. Tout son corps de détendit enfin après des semaines de tension nerveuse.

« Dors mon amour, murmura Charlie en embrassant ses cheveux soyeux. Je suis là. Je serai là à chaque fois que tu reviendras vers moi. »

Alors que sa main caressait le dos nu de Draco, il était cruellement conscient du corps brûlant contre le sien et du souffle qui effleurait la peau de son torse comme une brise délicieuse. Son pouce redessina lentement le contour de la bouche du blond et plus il le serrait contre lui, plus il réalisait qu'il lui manquait bien plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer.

C'était de la folie, il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas accourir à chaque fois que Draco le sifflait et pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui. Là où son esprit lui hurlait de se détacher, son cœur et son corps hurlaient l'inverse, réclamant avec insistance la présence du jeune homme.

Il pouvait encore entendre la voix de Karim qui lui disait, deux jours plus tôt, de ne pas attendre un hypothétique retour de Draco et, quelque part au fond de lui, il savait que c'était la voix de la raison. Mais Draco était là, allongé contre lui, trop mince, le visage cerné, les traits tirés. Il était venu chercher un secours amical chez Charlie, probablement parce que Karim ne voulait plus rien savoir, et le rouquin ne pouvait pas rester insensible aux difficultés qu'il traversait.

« Si seulement tu arrivais à parler à ton copain aussi facilement qu'à tes amis, » soupira Charlie en se demandant s'il avait vraiment envie de passer du stade de petit ami à qui Draco refusait de se livrer par crainte d'une trop grande intimité, à celui de confident à qui il allait parler sans envisager de relation amoureuse. « Merde, trouve un juste milieu Malfoy. »

Il embrassa à nouveau son front, huma longuement ses cheveux tout en écoutant ses profondes inspirations et il finit par s'endormir à son tour. Il fut réveillé deux heures plus tard par un mouvement dans le lit. Immédiatement, il ouvrit les yeux et il secoua doucement Draco.

« Tu prends ta mission un peu trop au sérieux, » marmonna Draco, les paupières toujours closes, un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres alors qu'il se retournait sur le dos. « Je changeais juste de position, j'ai mal au cou.

- Excuse moi, murmura Charlie en se tournant vers lui.

- Je préfère que tu me réveilles dès que je bouge, tu as bien fait. » Assura Draco avant de s'assoupir.

A peine sombrait-il dans un sommeil profond que cette main terrifiante s'emparait de sa cage thoracique pour la compresser. Il ouvrit la bouche. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer, l'air refusait d'atteindre ses poumons. Il approcha la main de la table de nuit pour allumer la lumière mais comme dans toutes les nuits de crises, ce n'était que la projection mentale de sa main qui bougeait et elle ne pouvait se saisir de l'interrupteur.

Les doigts qui se refermèrent sur son épaule pour la secouer ainsi que la voix qui l'appelait étaient bien réels, déterminés à extirper Draco de ce cauchemar. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent enfin pour se poser sur Charlie, penché sur lui, son visage reflétant l'inquiétude dans la pâle lumière de la lampe de chevet.

« Draco, ça va ? Interrogea-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Oui, merci. Heureusement que tu étais là, » répondit Draco en fermant les yeux, replongeant presque instantanément dans le sommeil. Sa respiration s'accéléra à nouveau et Charlie empoigna fermement son poignet.

« Réveille toi, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans appel en tirant le poignet du blond pour le forcer à s'asseoir. Tu sais que si tu te rendors tout de suite, ça n'arrêtera pas. Lève toi et va te rafraîchir pendant que je nous prépare une infusion à la fleur d'oranger.

- Depuis quand tu donnes des ordres ? Questionna Draco en se frottant les yeux tandis qu'un mince sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

- Ah tout de suite quand tu as un peu dormi, tu es déjà moins docile, » plaisanta Charlie en sautant hors du lit pour se rendre dans la cuisine au pas de course alors que Draco se demandait comment il faisait pour être toujours en forme.

Il se leva à son tour et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bains où il décida de prendre une douche rapide. Il rejoignit ensuite Charlie qui s'était installé sur le canapé du salon. Le roux lui tendit une tasse fumante et Draco en huma le contenu avec un pincement au cœur. La fleur d'oranger avait tendance à lui faire penser au Maroc et, surtout, à la mère de Karim qui en mettait souvent dans ses fabuleuses pâtisseries. Perdre l'amitié de Karim signifiait aussi perdre Aïcha et cette éventualité provoquait chez lui une véritable sensation de manque qui lui déchirait les entrailles. Elle était tout ce que sa mère à lui n'était pas. Elle était tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Peut être qu'en ayant été élevé par quelqu'un comme Aïcha, il serait devenu autre chose que l'homme écoeurant qu'il voyait dans le miroir.

« Ça va aller ? » S'enquit Charlie.

Draco hocha la tête. Il goûta encore quelques instants au plaisir de sentir l'épaisse moquette sous ses pieds nus puis il s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé.

« Je te remercie, Charlie, dit-il après avoir bu une gorgée d'infusion. J'avais cruellement besoin de dormir et je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi sur ce coup là.

- Peut être que tu aurais parlé à Harry, hasarda Charlie avec un sourire triste. Tu t'inquiètes pour le procès ? »

Draco se perdit dans la contemplation de sa tasse et pendant un moment, Charlie crut qu'il n'allait pas répondre. Quand il le fit, sa voix était plus traînante que jamais et elle reflétait un calme absolu.

- Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'appréhende ce procès mais je ressens surtout du dégoût…Et de la haine. Je n'ai aucune envie de déballer ma vie ou de me justifier mais je ne suis pas inquiet. Je sais quelle en sera l'issue.

- Ils ne seront pas acquittés, peu importe ce qu'ils font pour te démolir ou à quel point Mc Cormack se montre conciliant.

- Exactement. Ils peuvent sortir tous les lapins qu'ils veulent de leurs chapeaux, Zabini s'est retourné contre eux. »

Charlie observa longuement ce visage fin qui lui plaisait tant et, lorsque le blond manifesta son agacement en soupirant, il se décida à parler.

« Zabini s'était déjà retourné contre eux lors du premier procès. Pendant que les deux bouffons clamaient leur innocence, lui il braillait sa culpabilité.

- Il a eu raison, parce que coupable, il l'était, siffla Draco en reposant sa tasse sur le sol. Ecoute, ce n'est pas que je trouve fastidieux de discuter de Zabini et de ses complices mais presque.

- Je comprends.

- Je ne te demande pas de comprendre. Je t'informe que le débat est clos. »

Charlie ne put retenir un léger rire en avançant la main pour toucher la joue de son compagnon qui pencha la tête sur la droite pour échapper à cette caresse.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Charlie, s'offusqua le médicomage.

- Si, un peu. C'est bon de te voir catégorique et agressif, comme toi seul sais l'être avec classe. »

Draco fixa Charlie avec stupeur tout en secouant la tête.

« Tu es vraiment la personne la plus étrange que j'ai pu rencontrer.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois bien le prendre étant donné que tu es proche de ma délicieuse mais néanmoins givrée belle sœur.

- Luna est un être à part, » reconnut Draco avec au fond de ses yeux gris, une infinie tendresse qui émut Charlie.

mu par une subite impulsion, il approcha son visage de celui du blond, lequel recula un peu, l'air troublé.

« Charlie, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'embrasse, Draco. » Souffla le rouquin en glissant une main derrière la tête du médicomage, les doigts enfouis dans son étrange chevelure blonde, afin de l'attirer vers lui.

Comme au ralenti, il pencha la tête sur le côté et sa bouche entrouverte se posa délicatement sur celle de Draco qui sursauta, le souffle coupé. Il plaqua ses deux mains contre le torse de Charlie mais, au lieu de le repousser comme il en avait l'intention, il resta immobile, tétanisé. C'était comme s'il venait de faire tomber un rideau invisible qui séparait son corps et son esprit. Les pensées se bousculaient, bien trop nombreuses, dans sa tête et pendant quelques instants, il ne se rendit même pas compte que sa langue répondait paresseusement à la caresse de celle de Charlie. Lorsqu'il réalisa que la respiration saccadée qu'il entendait n'était autre que la sienne, il ouvrit les yeux – il ne se souvenait même pas les avoir fermés – et il s'écarta doucement de Charlie qui l'embrassait sans chercher à masquer son émotion.

« On ne peut pas faire ça, » déclara Draco en respirant aussi calmement que possible alors que les lèvres du roux dévoraient son cou et que sa main s'aventurait à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. « Je suis avec Harry.

- Et alors ? Demanda Charlie en se redressant pour fixer Draco d'un air intrigué. Je n'ai pas souvenir que ça te dérangeait de sortir avec plusieurs hommes à la fois.

- C'est différent. J'ai promis à Harry de ne pas le tromper.

- Pourtant tu en as envie, affirma Charlie en baissant les yeux sur l'érection notable de Draco.

- C'est une réaction mécanique, lança froidement le blond. Ne va pas chercher du désir où il n'y en a pas, Charlie. Tu serais déçu. »

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire presque amusé, comme s'il se trouvait face à un enfant faisant preuve d'une mauvaise foi évidente. Il plaqua sa main derrière la nuque de Draco pour le faire avancer à nouveau vers lui et il embrassa sa joue.

« Ne me mens pas, » souffla-t-il en mordillant le lobe de son oreille alors que ses doigts caressaient chaque centimètre de peau qu'ils trouvaient à leur contact.

Une fois encore, Draco décrocha complètement, songeant avec un pincement au cœur qu'Harry lui avait dit la même chose la veille et que ça les avait séparés. Il réalisa que s'il affirmait être avec Harry, la vérité était plus trouble. Il ne savait même pas s'ils étaient toujours ensemble et s'il pourrait, un jour, arrêter de mentir au Survivant.

« Je t'aime toujours, susurra Charlie contre ses lèvres. Tu me manques tellement. »

Draco retint son souffle avec l'impression qu'il allait se noyer dans tout cet amour que Charlie faisait pleuvoir sur lui.

« Ne dis pas ça, ordonna-t-il en tournant la tête afin d'éviter la bouche qui cherchait la sienne.

- Je ne peux pas prétendre que je ne ressens rien pour toi, se défendit Charlie alors que ses bras entouraient les épaules du blond. Je t'aime tel que tu es et moi, je respecte ta nature profonde, contrairement à Harry. »

Draco recula vivement en dardant sur le rouquin un regard marqué par l'incompréhension.

« Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

- Jamais je ne te forcerai à aller contre ce que tu es en exigeant une fidélité à toute épreuve. »

Le médicomage se leva d'un bond, les joues aussi brûlantes que s'il avait reçu une violente paire de gifles.

« Tu penses que ma nature profonde est d'être une vulgaire prostituée ? Demanda-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Non, bien sûr que non mon amour, répondit Charlie en le rejoignant pour l'attirer contre lui. Je crois juste que, comme un papillon, tu as besoin de te poser sur différentes fleurs. Moi ça ne me dérange pas, je te respecte tel que tu es et je ne veux pas que tu changes pour me faire plaisir.

- Mais bon sang ! Qui te dit que je veux vraiment de passer de bras en bras comme ça ? Qui te dit que je veux être avec quelqu'un qui cautionnerait mon comportement abject ?

- Il n'y a rien d'abject dans ton comportement, ne te dévalorises pas comme ça, murmura Charlie contre son oreille. Personne ne peut t'en vouloir de suivre tes désirs. Moi en tout cas, je te soutiens quoi que tu fasses et rien n'entamera mon envie d'être avec toi. »

Draco passa la main dans les cheveux de Charlie et, d'un coup sec, il tira sa tête en arrière pour plonger ses prunelles grises dans celles d'un bleu pur du rouquin. Plus rien n'existait pour lui, à part cet homme et la douleur qu'il lui infligeait sans même s'en rendre compte. Draco voulait le blesser comme lui se sentait blessé ; le mettre plus bas que terre comme il prenait tant plaisir à le faire avec ses adversaires lorsqu'il était adolescent.

Quelque chose venait de se briser en lui. Il n'était plus capable de penser rationnellement. Seule comptait cette douleur qui lui comprimait le cœur et l'estomac.

« C'est ce que tu souhaites, Charlie ? Siffla-t-il contre sa bouche en sentant sa respiration haletante contre sa peau. Que je te prenne et que je te jette sans ménagement ?

- Je veux ce que toi tu voudras, » répondit Charlie en écrasant ses lèvres contre celles de Draco.

Comme s'il observait la scène de loin, avec dégoût, Draco se vit exercer une pression sur les épaules de Charlie afin que celui-ci s'agenouille devant lui. Comprenant immédiatement les attentes de son ancien amant, Charlie prit sa virilité dans sa bouche. Draco serrait les dents, se haïssant de plus en plus à chaque seconde, incapable pourtant de tout arrêter. Il ferma les yeux et, malgré la dureté de son membre contre le palais de Charlie, il ne ressentait aucune excitation, aucun plaisir. Juste un profond écoeurement et de la déception. Le souhait d'être partout sauf dans ce salon.

Il tomba à genoux face à Charlie et quand ce dernier voulut l'embrasser, il le repoussa en lui faisant signe de se retourner. Le rouquin s'exécuta et, après avoir fait apparaître le lubrifiant qu'il gardait dans sa chambre, il laissa Draco le préparer avec sa maîtrise habituelle. Malgré sa rage et son envie de faire mal, Draco était incapable de se montrer brutal quand il s'agissait de rapports intimes, aussi prit-il tout son temps pour s'assurer que Charlie était prêt à le recevoir.

Il entra en lui lentement, presque tendrement puis il se figea.

« Merlin, qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? » Chuchota-t-il pour lui-même en passant une main tremblante sur ses yeux. Il peinait à croire qu'il tombait aussi bas, prêt à faire une chose qu'il ne désirait pas pour quoi au juste ? Ce n'était pas Charlie qu'il punissait mais lui-même en agissant de la sorte.

« Bouge, Draco, » gémit Charlie en faisant aller et venir son bassin.

Le blond amena Charlie à se redresser et il colla son torse contre le dos de son partenaire alors que ses dents mordillaient son cou.

« C'est ce que tu veux, Charlie ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Je veux tout ce que tu as à me donner, » haleta Charlie.

Draco donna un violent coup de rein puis il se figea à nouveau.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il en luttant pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Il se retira avec précaution pour ne pas blesser Charlie et il se rhabilla aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

« Draco, qu'est ce que…

- Fiche moi la paix, Charlie ! Aboya le médicomage en cherchant ses clés de voiture. Si tu as une once de fierté, tu me laisseras tranquille, parce que je n'ai plus envie de te voir. Pas après ça. »

Il sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte et il rentra chez lui en essayant de ne surtout pas penser. Il alluma la radio et il chanta aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, jusqu'à ce que le chant ne soit plus qu'un cri désespéré.

Quand il entra chez lui, il fut accueilli par le silence et l'odeur de javel qui flottait désagréablement dans l'air. Il ôta son manteau et vit le clignotement de son répondeur. Il ne voulait pas écouter ses messages, redoutant d'entendre la voix de Harry ou, pire, de ne pas l'entendre. Le sang battant dans ses tempes douloureuses, il appuya sur le bouton, cessant de respirer lorsqu'il reconnut le timbre grave et un peu cassé de Harry.

« Draco, c'est Harry. Ecoute je… » Il soupira dans le combiné avant de reprendre et Draco pouvait le visualiser, passant la main dans ses cheveux noirs, les ébouriffant un peu plus au passage. « Je voudrais m'excuser pour hier. J'aurais aimé te voir chez Ron et Luna ce soir, pour te parler en face à face mais apparemment, tu étais occupé à Saint Mungo. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… » Il soupira à nouveau et Draco eut une furieuse envie de se jeter dans ses bras. « Je crois que j'étais inquiet et ça m'a fait mal de voir que tu ne te confiais pas à moi après avoir passé une journée des plus ignobles. J'en voulais à Mc Cormack de t'avoir infligé ça et…Je ne sais pas, Draco. Je sais juste que je suis désolé et que ça ne se reproduira pas parce que tu as raison, tu n'as pas de comptes à me rendre. » Sa voix se brisa un peu et Draco l'entendit marmonner un « putain » entre ses dents avant de poursuivre. « Dis moi que ce n'est pas fini entre nous, Malfoy. Dis moi que je n'ai pas tout bousillé…Je passerai chez toi demain soir. Laisse moi un message si tu ne veux pas me voir, ou ne m'ouvre pas la porte, je comprendrai et je t'assure que je ne t'importunerai pas. Je n'ai aucune envie de trouver une porte fermée mais si tu veux qu'on en reste là parce que je suis trop envahissant, je respecterai ton choix…Je t'embrasse…Ou pas…C'est comme tu veux. »

Draco émit un sourire plein de tendresse en se demandant comment Harry parvenait systématiquement à l'émouvoir.

Puis il réalisa.

Il s'adossa au mur comme s'il avait été projeté là par un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il se laissa lentement glisser et il appuya ses coudes contre ses genoux. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, les paupières closes, en résistant difficilement à la pulsion de la claquer contre le béton.

« Merde, lança-t-il à voix haute. Harry, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et il put presque voir le visage glacial de son père à l'époque où il avait encore toute sa prestance, son regard impitoyable transperçant jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme alors qu'il interpellait sèchement son fils unique.

« Vocabulaire, jeune homme. »

A suivre…

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre…Bon, d'accord, si vous l'avez lu jusqu'à la fin, vous aurez peut être un peu envie de me frapper (ou pire)…désolée.

En attendant, prenez soin de vous et bisous (pas taper !)


	15. Chapter 15

**TRAUMA**

**DISCLAIMER : voir chapitres précédents**

**RATING : encore et toujours M**

**Note de l'auteur (on va appeler ça « la tournée des remerciements ») :**

Un grand merci à **Trancheuse** du Gang des Dark Bisounours pour la relecture, le talent, la coolitude Merci à son **CHADULTE**, qui roxx et qui est tout mignon malgré les concertos nocturnes en miaulements majeurs et les griffures sadiques !

Un grand, que dis-je, un immense merci à **SithGirl** pour la beta lecture, le talent, le beau dessin qui m'a beaucoup émue, les conseils avisés, les adorables « sombre con » en cours de lecture. Merci aussi pour son expression « Ange à la nitroglycérine » que je lui ai honteusement subtilisée pour titrer ce chapitre. Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de lire ses histoires, c'est du pur caviar.

Un grand merci également à **Chris** pour la relecture (pinaise j'ai été gâtée en bêta lecture pour ce chapitre !) les impressions, les conseils, les beaux dessins, les rajouts de « s » où j'en avais oublié

Et merci pour vos messages, pour le temps que vous prenez à lire cette fic et pour votre patience entre deux chapitres.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**CHAPITRE 15 : ANGE A LA NITROGLYCERINE**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Debout devant la glace de sa salle de bain, Harry livrait un combat perdu d'avance pour tenter de discipliner ses cheveux. C'était le seul dérivatif qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas penser jusqu'à en devenir fou que bientôt, il serait devant la porte de Draco et qu'il se pourrait très bien qu'elle reste irrémédiablement close. Ce dernier n'avait pas téléphoné pour lui dire qu'il refusait cette visite mais Harry ignorait s'il fallait voir un encouragement quelconque dans le silence du blond. Il en arrivait presque à regretter sa relation avec Ginny. Simple. Basée sur la communication même si au début, il avait eu du mal à s'ouvrir à elle. Il lui semblait que c'était dans une autre vie.

Il posa son peigne avec un soupir résigné puis il fit couler un mince filet d'eau fraîche qu'il récolta dans sa main en coupe afin de s'en asperger le visage. Il releva lentement la tête et fit une grimace en voyant son reflet dans la glace. Il avait déjà eu l'air plus en forme.

Ses traits étaient tirés et des cernes commençaient à apparaître sous ses yeux, signe évident qu'il n'avait pas dormi la veille en rentrant de chez Luna et Ron. Il avait passé ces deux derniers jours comme plongé dans un brouillard épais, ne parvenant pas à en émerger malgré ses efforts acharnés pour se concentrer sur son travail. Au final, il avait laissé Pansy et Ron s'occuper des recherches alors que lui stagnait sur le même dossier sans parvenir à assimiler son contenu. Ses amis avaient eu l'intelligence de ne pas le questionner, à moins qu'ils aient juste eu l'instinct d'autoconservation.

« Putain Malfoy, ne me jette pas, » souffla-t-il en se détournant du miroir.

Il migra vers le salon où l'attendait le café tiède qu'il avait complètement oublié. Il en but une gorgée et décida qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être réchauffé. Il alluma une cigarette qu'il fuma en prenant tout son temps, appréciant chaque bouffée comme si la nicotine lui insufflait du courage. Lorsqu'il écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier déjà largement rempli, il prit une profonde inspiration, vida sa tasse et ébouriffa ses cheveux d'un geste machinal.

Les violentes rafales de vent sifflaient contre les carreaux de la grande baie vitrée : il opta pour le transplanage. Il apparut devant la porte de Draco et il sonna immédiatement avant de céder à la tentation de faire demi-tour.

Les secondes s'égrainaient aussi lentement que des heures. Pas un son ne lui parvenait de l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, agressé par la blancheur immaculée du crépi sur le mur. Il cligna des yeux puis il reporta son attention sur la lourde porte en bois. Il se mit à la fixer avec attention, comme si, par la force de sa seule volonté, il allait pouvoir voir à l'intérieur. Son cœur cognait furieusement, désagréablement, dans sa cage thoracique. Il enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, le ressortant aussitôt pour les passer dans ses cheveux en poussant un long soupir. Il planait dans le couloir une odeur de viande cuisinée en sauce qui lui retournait l'estomac autant qu'elle l'attristait parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle provenait d'un autre appartement. Draco ne mangeait que par obligation, pas par plaisir alors il n'avait que faire de ce genre de mets trop longs à préparer.

Harry compta à rebours jusqu'à dix, son poing serré en appuis contre l'encadrement, à quelques centimètres de la sonnerie, prêt à l'actionner à nouveau. Draco lui ouvrit alors qu'il tendait le doigt vers l'interrupteur.

Si Harry avait l'air fatigué, Draco suintait l'épuisement.

Il sembla retenir son souffle en voyant le Survivant. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer Harry qui ferma la porte derrière lui, le cœur battant, l'esprit embrouillé par l'appréhension. Il saisit le poignet du blond pour l'amener à lui faire face et ce dernier ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir pour plonger son regard gris trouble dans celui du brun.

« Harry, je te demande pardon, » articula-t-il à voix basse comme s'il avait toutes les peines du monde à laisser sortir les mots.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser, déclara Harry en prenant les mains de Draco. Je me suis conduit comme un gros lourd angoissé. Je n'avais pas à exiger que tu me racontes tout ce qui t'arrive. Après tout ça ne fait que quelques semaines que nous sortons ensemble…Et je ferais mieux d'apprendre à parler aussi plutôt que de laisser les choses s'engrainer jusqu'au point de rupture.»

Draco baissa la tête, jusqu'à ce que son front soit à quelques centimètres de celui du Survivant, alors que ses mains broyaient presque celles de Harry.

« J'ai conscience d'être trop taciturne, admit Draco d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion. Tu dois constamment deviner ce que j'ai en tête, il est normal que tu en arrives à saturer. Harry, tu ne comprends pas…Je… » Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, comme s'il cherchait la meilleure manière de formuler les choses. Il fixa les lèvres de son partenaire puis il remonta à ses yeux en serrant les dents. Il soupira, les paupières closes. « Harry j'ai…

- Tu as quoi, Draco ? » Demanda le brun en caressant sa joue.

Le médicomage sembla réfléchir, mesurer le pour et le contre, puis il secoua la tête.

« Je te demande pardon. Dit-il finalement comme si le contre l'avait emporté. J'ai été en dessous de tout mais je vais me rattraper si tu veux bien me donner une autre chance.

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, » souffla Harry en prenant son visage en coupe avant d'embrasser ses lèvres.

Il entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser la langue de Draco caresser la sienne avec une étonnante hésitation. Il pouvait sentir la respiration erratique du blond contre son visage, ses bras autour de ses épaules étreignant son corps avec retenue, comme s'il n'osait pas vraiment le serrer contre lui et cela provoqua chez lui une vive émotion. Jamais encore il n'avait vu Draco aussi peu sûr de lui et jamais il n'avait eu l'impression de compter autant pour lui. Il enlaça sa taille et imprima à leur baiser un rythme plus fougueux. Draco s'accrochait à ses épaules avec la force du désespoir, sans même s'en rendre compte. Son comportement était tellement éloigné de ce à quoi il avait habitué Harry que le brun ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Il était clair pour lui que l'épuisement rendait Draco dépressif et que ses sentiments étaient largement exacerbés aussi hésitait-il à parler. Peut être que sa simple présence pourrait rassurer son partenaire ou peut être qu'il valait mieux lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, jusqu'à survaloriser le moindre de ses sourires, jusqu'à trouver les jours sans lui beaucoup trop longs.

Il cessa de l'embrasser pour le prendre dans ses bras et murmurer contre son oreille : « tu m'as manqué, Draco. »

Le médicomage s'écarta un peu, l'air grave, puis il colla son front contre celui de l'auror.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'aurais préféré que tu soies là…

- Je suis là à présent, si tu veux toujours de moi.» Coupa Harry en couvrant son visage de baisers alors que ses mains passaient sous son pull noir pour remonter le long de son dos.

Draco ne répondit pas, étouffé par la honte de mentir par omission, gêné d'être touché par un homme dont il ne méritait pas l'affection. Alors que les lèvres d'Harry descendaient dans son cou, il maudissait Charlie mais surtout, il se maudissait lui-même d'avoir été aussi stupide. Avec des gestes mécaniques, il déboutonna la chemise de Harry et ses doigts effleurèrent son torse lisse. Il n'avait pas envie de faire l'amour à Harry. Pas parce qu'il n'était pas désirable, loin de là, seulement il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer entrant dans son corps sans lui avoir d'abord tout avoué. C'était encore plus malhonnête que de le tromper…

« Draco, tu es avec moi ? Demanda Harry contre sa joue.

- Oui, je…Excuse moi, je suis trop fatigué pour aller plus loin, » mentit-il en rebouclant sa ceinture sans savoir comment Harry avait fait pour la lui enlever sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Harry acquiesça, impressionné par le sang froid dont son compagnon faisait preuve si peu de temps après s'être presque montré vulnérable. Il le suivit dans le salon en reboutonnant sa chemise et, lorsque Draco lui servit un verre de gin agrémenté d'une tranche de citron, il hocha juste la tête en signe de remerciement.

« Tu fabriquais un Portoloin ? Questionna-t-il alors en pointant le menton en direction de la baguette magique posée sur la table, à côté d'un porte-clé à l'effigie d'Eric Cartman dans South Park.

- Très perspicace, Harry. En effet, j'ai rendez-vous en Suisse demain.

- Avec ton dealer ? »

Draco lui lança un regard noir. Il but une longue gorgée de gin puis il haussa les épaules.

« Je ne connais pas uniquement des dealers en Suisse, lança-t-il d'un ton sec avant de finir son verre d'une traite. Tu veux fumer ? Enfin…Je ne voudrais pas que tu te méprennes et que tu penses que je t'ai proposé du crack, en bon vieux junkie que je suis. Je parlais de cigarette, pour accompagner le gin.

- Excuse moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'associe tout le temps ce pays avec ton dealer, admit Harry avec une mine contrite.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Mais tu sais, Mick est aussi quelqu'un que je vais voir quand je n'ai pas besoin de sa marchandise. »

Harry émit un sourire sans joie en sortant son paquet de cigarettes. Draco ouvrit la porte du balcon et tous deux sortirent. Le blond s'adossa contre la rambarde et Harry lui fit face. Il planta un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres avant d'allumer sa cigarette, s'y reprenant à trois fois à cause du vent violent. Il observa ensuite longuement le visage de son partenaire, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier détourne le regard.

« Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour tes troubles du sommeil, remarqua-t-il enfin. Tu sembles complètement épuisé.

- Je le suis, admit Draco en tentant vainement de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux décoiffés par les bourrasques de vent. Je suis stressé en ce moment mais ça ira vite mieux.

- Ecoute, je ne veux pas que tu imagines que je surveille tes moindres faits et gestes mais je passe du temps avec toi. Je vois bien que tu fais semblant de dormir pour que j'évite de te poser des questions et jusqu'à présent, je jouais le jeu. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Je crains que tu finisses par faire une dépression nerveuse.

- Je suis juste irritable et parfois à fleur de peau à cause de la fatigue. Mais je gère, je t'assure, promit Draco sans baisser les yeux alors qu'Harry le fixait intensément.

- Tu crois gérer, oui…Je ne te demande pas de me rendre des comptes, mais j'aimerais comprendre ce qui t'arrive la nuit et pourquoi tu ne me réveilles pas quand ça ne va pas.

- Parce que ça ne va jamais, soupira Draco. Quand je ferme les yeux, j'ai l'impression d'asphyxier et cette sensation me terrifie. Alors je me force à rester éveillé.

- C'est le procès qui t'angoisse ?

- Je crois, oui, avoua difficilement Draco en s'absorbant dans la contemplation de ses mains. Et si je ne te dis rien, c'est parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'empêcher les gens de dormir sous prétexte que je n'y arrive pas.

- C'est triste que tu soies obligé de subir ça tout seul alors que tu es relativement bien entouré.

- Ce n'est pas triste. C'est pathétique…J'ignorais que je te réveillais lorsque je me levais la nuit.

- Ce sont les gémissements que tu pousses lorsque tu dors qui me réveillent, corrigea Harry en soufflant lentement la fumée de sa cigarette. Peut être que j'aurais dû te le dire avant. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi dernièrement et je crois que tu parviendrais à mieux dormir si tu savais que tu as, à côté de toi, quelqu'un au sommeil très léger, qui pourrait mettre fin à cette sensation d'asphyxie...Et puis même si je ne me réveille pas à tous les coups, rien ne t'empêche de me secouer un peu pour qu'on en discute. Ça pourrait t'aider à te sentir moins isolé…Tu ne crois pas ? »

Draco, abasourdi, laissa ses bras retomber mollement le long de son corps. Il essaya de parler mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge. C'était comme s'il avait été percuté par un train et qu'il en avait malheureusement réchappé pour entendre que la collision aurait pu être facilement évitée.

« Draco, ça va ? Demanda Harry en lui prenant la main.

- Tu savais. Murmura Draco, les mâchoires crispées dans l'attente que le ciel lui tombe sur la tête. Tu savais...

- Ne sois pas si surpris, il m'arrive de savoir des trucs, ironisa Harry en écrasant sa cigarette contre le mur.

- Mais pourquoi m'annoncer ça maintenant seulement ?

- Parce que je t'ai senti à bout de forces au cours de notre sale dispute et que je ne pouvais pas continuer à garder ça pour moi…Et si nous allions nous reposer un peu ? Tu me prêtes ta douche histoire que je me débarrasse de l'odeur de clope ?

- C'est si gentiment proposé, » lança Draco avec un sourire empli de tendresse.

Harry embrassa chaleureusement ses lèvres, sans approfondir le baiser afin de ne pas incommoder Draco avec les relents de cigarette. Il ouvrait la porte de la baie vitrée lorsque le blond l'attrapa par les épaules afin de le faire pivoter et de pouvoir écraser sa bouche contre la sienne. Sa langue s'immisça entre les lèvres d'Harry qui lui répondit avec fougue, le souffle coupé par l'accélération de son pouls. Il mit fin à l'étreinte avant d'être entièrement consumé par le désir et il fit mine de sprinter dans la salle de bains, sous le regard amusé du médicomage.

Resté seul dans le salon, ce dernier prit son téléphone portable afin de consulter ses messages. Trois d'entre eux provenaient de Charlie. Il les écouta à contrecoeur et, mû par la hargne, il rappela le rouquin dans la foulée.

« Draco, je suis content de t'entendre, déclara Charlie à peine avait-il décroché.

- La réciproque ne se vérifie pas, siffla Draco dans le combiné. Je ne veux plus que tu m'appelles, Charlie.

- Nous devons parler de ce qui s'est passé, insista Charlie. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû…

- Je m'en moque. Moi non plus je n'aurais pas dû mais c'est arrivé et je vais avoir du mal à supporter ta présence pendant quelque temps. De toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais envie de côtoyer quelqu'un qui me connaît aussi peu.

- Ne m'évince pas comme ça. Nous étions deux hier soir.

- Charlie : lâche moi, » soupira Draco avant de raccrocher.

Il jeta le téléphone sur le canapé puis il gagna la chambre où il se déshabilla avant d'entrer dans le lit en fer forgé aux couvertures d'un blanc immaculé. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Harry qui se glissa dans les draps sans dire un mot.

« Je crois que je ne me suis pas couché à vingt et une heure depuis mes dix ans, plaisanta Draco avec un sourire crispé.

- Tu as peur de faire une de ces crises ? Demanda Harry en enlaçant sa taille.

- Je mentirais si je prétendais l'inverse.

- J'ai cru remarquer que ces épisodes survenaient rapidement après que tu te soies endormi.

- Parfois oui, reconnut Draco en fermant les yeux. Je suis tellement fatigué, je fais n'importe quoi.

- Laisse toi aller, souffla Harry contre ses lèvres. Je ne m'endormirai pas avant d'être sûr que tu dors depuis au moins une heure.

- Tu es trop gentil avec moi, Harry.

- Tu préfèrerais que je te traite comme de la merde ?

- Vocabulaire Potter. »

Harry éclata d'un rire agréable qui fit sourire Draco. Les bras du brun se resserrèrent autour de lui et sa bouche vint chercher la sienne. Draco répondit langoureusement à ce baiser puis il nicha son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Harry, les bras repliés contre son torse comme une barrière entre le Survivant et lui. Il lutta contre le sommeil mais la main qui caressait ses cheveux eut raison de ses dernières réticences et il s'endormit. Harry embrassa son front et il veilla longuement, le regard rivé sur le visage serein de son compagnon.

« Qu'as-tu fait de tellement indicible, Draco ? Murmura Harry sans cesser d'effleurer ses cheveux. Quand vas-tu comprendre que je suis fou de toi et que je suis là pour toi ? »

Il se laissa envahir par une douce torpeur et par le plaisir de tenir étroitement ce corps contre le sien mais il refusa de s'assoupir avant d'être sûr que tout allait bien. Il avait le pressentiment que cette nuit encore, Draco n'échapperait pas à cette asphyxie qu'il avait pour le moins sommairement décrite. Avait-il l'impression de se noyer ou plutôt d'étouffer ? Combien de temps allait-il supporter cette angoisse avant que ses nerfs lâchent, si ce n'était pas déjà fait ?

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, peut être pour amadouer le cerveau torturé qu'elle masquait, peut être pour se rassurer grâce à la peau chaude sous ses lèvres.

Draco chuchota une phrase incompréhensible dans son sommeil et il se replia un peu sur lui-même. Sa respiration se fit légèrement saccadée, ses paupières se mirent à papillonner et son front devint moite. Alerté, Harry secoua délicatement son épaule. Constatant que les gestes doux ne sortaient pas Draco du sommeil, il le secoua plus fortement en l'appelant par son prénom. Le médicomage ouvrit enfin les yeux et il passa la main sur son visage avec lassitude.

« Merci, » soupira-t-il en se tournant sur le dos pour clore les paupières à nouveau.

Rapidement, sa respiration redevint laborieuse et Harry le réveilla en frictionnant énergiquement son torse.

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Demanda-t-il alors que Draco se frottait les yeux.

- Rien, il faut que je me lève le temps que ça passe, articula difficilement le blond. J'en ai marre, je veux dormir. »

Il se leva en se massant le cou d'une main et Harry le suivit dans la cuisine. Draco prépara du thé et, alors qu'il cherchait le sucre dans un placard, le brun vint l'enlacer.

« Ce genre de crise arrive toutes les nuits ? Questionna-t-il en embrassant son épaule.

- Non, mais je m'avance peut être parce que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi une nuit complète. Tu ne cauchemardes jamais ?

- Si, ça m'arrive parfois, comme tout le monde. A l'époque où Voldemort sévissait, il faisait entrer des tas d'images monstrueuses dans mon esprit.

- Je n'étais pas au courant de ça, avoua Draco en se retournant pour prendre le visage de son partenaire entre ses mains et déposer un baiser sur sa bouche. Ça devait être dur à vivre.

- Assez oui. Le pire a été le jour où il m'a montré une mise en scène dans laquelle il torturait Sirius. Je me mords encore les doigts d'y avoir cru mais ces images semblaient tellement _réelles_…

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment tu peux être aussi équilibré avec toutes les horreurs dont tu as été témoin à un si jeune âge, reconnut Draco en versant le thé dans des mugs.

- Je n'étais pas seul, c'est ce qui m'a aidé.

- Hermione et Weasley ? » Questionna Draco en s'asseyant sur la table.

Harry hocha la tête et débuta une longue discussion qui le libéra autant qu'elle le frustra. Il raconta certaines de ses aventures périlleuses en compagnie de ses amis, il exprima toute l'affection qu'il avait pour eux. Il répondit aux interrogations pudiques de Draco et, lorsqu'ils se recouchèrent, il se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient parlé que de lui pendant plus d'une heure. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait réveillé Draco pour lui dire que c'était à son tour de se livrer mais il préféra opter pour la solution qui éviterait de le faire passer pour un fou furieux et il s'endormit dans les bras accueillants de son compagnon.

Le matin, il eut la bonne surprise de le trouver encore endormi à ses côtés. Il émit un sourire attendri et il embrassa son dos, à la frontière entre sa peau et la couverture. Il se leva sans bruit et il sortit sur le balcon afin de fumer la cigarette qui lui avait tant manqué la veille, alors qu'il parlait à Draco. Dehors, le vent ne s'était toujours pas calmé et les employés municipaux s'affairaient à la lourde tâche de débarrasser la rue des branches d'arbres tombées sous les bourrasques. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et Harry lui offrit son visage reposé avant de réaliser…

« Mais putain il est quelle heure ? »

Il se retourna et vit sur la pendule du salon qu'il était onze heures du matin. Il poussa une flopée de jurons qui lui aurait valu une belle pléiade de « surveille ton vocabulaire » si Draco avait été dans le coin. Il se dépêcha de terminer – vu le violent accueil qu'il allait recevoir de la part de Ron et Pansy à cause de son retard, autant fumer sa dernière cigarette avant de mourir – puis il écrasa son mégot contre le mur. Il rentra dans la chambre où Draco n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait pas le cœur de le réveiller mais il ignorait s'il devait ou non travailler aujourd'hui.

Il se coucha sur le côté, derrière lui, la forme de son corps épousant celle de Draco. Sa main offrit une caresse appuyée sur le torse et le ventre du blond, ses dents mordillèrent son oreille pour un réveil des plus agréables. Draco ondula du bassin, provoquant de délicieuses sensations contre le bas ventre d'Harry. Il ouvrit un œil et, voyant le soleil percer à travers les volets, il se redressa subitement.

« Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-il en émergeant laborieusement.

- Onze heures passées.

- Nom d'un petit bonhomme ! Je vais être en retard à mon déjeuner avec Eric et Amandine !

- Nom d'un petit bonhomme ? Railla Harry alors que Draco lui lançait une œillade assassine.

- Tu as de la chance, si je n'étais pas si pressé, je t'étalerais comme une crêpe pour avoir osé te moquer de moi, remarqua Draco avec un sourire tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

- Nom d'un petit bonhomme, tu rêves Draco ! Plaisanta Harry en entrant à son tour dans la pièce alors que le blond entrait sous la douche.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, maugréa Draco en faisant couler l'eau chaude. Tu veux te joindre à moi ? Ça t'évitera de dire des bêtises.

- Nom d'un petit bonhomme, c'est si gentiment demandé !

- On t'as déjà dit que tu étais lourd, Potter ? »

Harry éclata de rire face à l'expression faussement indignée de Draco, puis il ôta son boxer afin de le rejoindre sous le jet d'eau. Ils se lavèrent rapidement et, alors qu'ils se rinçaient, les bras de Draco vinrent enserrer la taille de Harry.

« Merci, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi, souffla-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

- C'est parce que tu gardes tout pour toi et que tu veux tout gérer seul. Il n'y a aucune honte à laisser les autres t'aider, tu sais.

- Ce n'est pas évident.

- Je m'en doute, j'ai du mal à demander de l'aide moi aussi. Mais tu ne peux pas continuer à te battre contre le sommeil pour ne pas faire ces crises, ça va te foutre en l'air. »

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Harry le prit par la nuque pour l'amener à se pencher une nouvelle fois. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent voluptueusement et rapidement, leurs langues se cherchèrent.

« Dommage qu'il faille y aller, soupira Draco en sentant la virilité d'Harry s'ériger contre la sienne.

- Je valide, rétorqua Harry en reculant afin de retrouver ses esprits.

- Au fait, avec Lana et Jared, nous sortons danser le week-end prochain, annonça Draco en se séchant. Te joindras tu à nous ?

- Je danse comme un gland.

- Menteur…Bon, en même temps je n'ai jamais eu le privilège de voir un gland danser…»

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry. Finalement, il ne se fit pas prier et il accepta l'invitation. C'est ainsi que le samedi soir, il se retrouva en boîte de nuit, un verre de whisky à la main, à observer d'un air perplexe Jared et Draco rire comme des bossus en ondulant sur la chanson « Copacabana » de Barry Manilow, peu concernés par les regards tournés vers eux. Ils avaient commencé la soirée dans un restaurant pakistanais où Draco, le visage toujours aussi fatigué que la semaine précédente, avait rivalisé de plaisanteries plus ou moins subtiles avec Jared et Lana. Harry avait beaucoup ri, en particulier lorsque Lana avait donné le numéro de téléphone de Draco à l'assemblée en prétendant qu'il s'agissait du numéro de Hugh Grant. Draco avait été contraint d'éteindre son portable qui n'avait cessé de sonner depuis. Harry trouva beaucoup moins drôle le moment où Jared cracha dans le plat de Draco en susurrant : « c'est comme si on s'embrassait ma belle. »

Ecoeuré, Draco avait repoussé l'assiette qu'il avait déjà peu touchée. Cela dit, il se vengea en boite de nuit, lorsqu'il persuada le barman d'ajouter du jus d'orange et de goyave ainsi que du poivre au whisky coca de Jared qui faillit tout recracher lorsqu'il en but une gorgée.

« Ces deux là sont complètement dingues, déclara Lana avec un sourire amusé.

- Je confirme, répondit Harry en lui renvoyant son sourire. Ça leur prend souvent ?

- Tout le temps. Et encore, Draco a été très soft ce soir, parce qu'il lui est arrivé de faire des blagues assez ignobles. Tu n'as pas l'intention d'aller danser ?

- Pas là-dessus, non.

- Allez viens bouger au lieu de lever le coude, insista Lana.

- Plus tard peut être, rétorqua Harry. Vas-y toi ! Tu en meurs d'envie ! »

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et partit immédiatement se déhancher auprès de ses amis.

Harry ne se trouvait pas doué pour ce genre de chose et préférait de loin regarder Draco danser avec Jared. C'était agréable de voir le blond aussi détendu, à mille lieues de ce à quoi il l'avait habitué lorsqu'il évoluait dans le monde sorcier.

Sa contemplation fut pourtant de courte durée. Quelqu'un venait de se mettre dans son champ de vision. Il leva les yeux vers l'opportun et constata qu'il s'agissait d'une opportune. Une jolie femme brune à l'air sûr d'elle se trouvait en effet juste devant lui.

« Salut, » dit-elle en souriant, ravie de capter son attention.

Harry hocha poliment la tête en guise de réponse.

« M'accorderais-tu cette danse, Ô super canon ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire dans les yeux.

Harry émit un petit sourire crispé. Il avait déjà entendu des entrées en matière d'une affligeante banalité mais cette fille avait de la chance, elle allait avoir l'immense honneur d'entrer directement dans le top ten. Il déclina l'offre en expliquant qu'il ne savait pas danser et que de toute façon, il détestait la musique qui passait pour l'instant. Il ne se pensait pas intolérant mais il était psychologiquement et physiquement incapable de s'amuser en écoutant Ozone…C'était au dessus de ses forces (comme ses CD d'Oasis ou de Led Zeppelin lui manquaient en ce moment !) Cela dit, il aimait voir Draco fredonner le mondialement célèbre «no ma no ma yé, no ma no ma no ma yé » alors que Jared se lançait dans une chorégraphie pour le moins approximative qui, de loin, pouvait ressembler à l'attitude typique d'un Bonobo. Sans se laisser abattre par le refus d'Harry, la jeune femme commanda un Appletini qu'elle sirota en discutant avec lui. Le Survivant découvrit qu'elle était incollable en punk rock et il prit plaisir à parler musique avec elle. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il croisait quelqu'un qui connaissait le groupe This Is A Standoff !

« C'est un ami à toi le blond ? Demanda la jeune femme (dont le prénom était Jennifer) alors qu'Harry observait le trio d'amis danser sur un vieux tube de rap que le brun ne supportait pas et dont Draco connaissait les paroles par cœur.

- Jump Around ! Jump Up Jump Up and Get Down, singea Harry d'un air blasé avant de se tourner vers son interlocutrice. Le blond est comme qui dirait plus qu'un simple ami à moi.

- Ah merde, soupira-t-elle. Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Que les mecs les plus intéressants et les plus mignons sont soit mariés, soit gays. »

Harry éclata de rire, rapidement suivi par Jennifer.

Sur la piste de danse, Draco avait oublié jusqu'au procès. Plus de fatigue non plus, ni d'angoisses nocturnes. Il n'était plus qu'un corps qui se laissait aller au rythme de la musique et son rire n'avait plus rien de feint. Il était juste heureux d'être là avec ses amis et Harry, même s'il éprouvait une sensation de vide lorsque son regard balayait la salle. Il était en colère contre Karim mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de regretter son absence. Jared lui décrocha un sourire éclatant et Draco lui fut reconnaissant d'être toujours égal à lui-même. A aucun moment le texan n'avait blâmé le médicomage pour son comportement envers Karim…En réalité, Jared ne faisait jamais le moindre reproche à Draco et les fêtes avec lui étaient systématiquement réussies. Lana et lui faisaient la paire, même si Draco savait qu'elle s'entendait mieux avec Karim.

« Ce soir, je ne dors pas seul, décréta Jared en montrant du doigt un blond qui dansait près d'eux.

- Ça va être dur de l'emballer si tu restes collé à moi comme ça, Walker Texas Ranger, remarqua Draco avec un rictus amusé.

- M'appelle pas comme ça, geignit Jared en lâchant néanmoins la taille du sorcier. En tout cas il y en a une qui cherche à emballer bien comme il faut. »

Draco se tourna vers l'endroit que le texan pointait de son index et il se figea malgré lui en voyant Harry discuter avec une femme. Il n'était pas jaloux. Il ne s'en sentait pas le droit après ce qu'il avait fait avec Charlie. Il avait cependant l'impression d'être menacé par cette brunette avec laquelle Harry plaisantait. Elle était jolie, certes, mais elle semblait surtout le mettre parfaitement à l'aise, ce que Draco ne parvenait pas à faire. L'Auror avait sans cesse l'air de s'auto censurer en sa présence et ses sourires étaient teintés de tristesse alors qu'avec cette femme, il agissait avec naturel. Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure en s'intimant l'ordre de ne pas aller vers eux pour les gratifier de ses sempiternels sarcasmes et se couvrir de ridicule dans la foulée.

« Ne fais pas ton Draco, conseilla Lana en lui décrochant un clin d'œil. Harry est raide dingue de toi alors ne va pas te prendre la honte en les insultant comme tu sais si bien le faire.

- C'est vrai que tu sais appuyer là où ça pique, reconnut Jared. Ils ne font rien de mal, _pour l'instant._

- Il peut bien s'envoyer en l'air avec elle contre le bar, je m'en fiche, rétorqua Draco avec sa mauvaise foi légendaire. Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.

- Merde Draco, reste, murmura Jared à son oreille. J'ai de quoi nous requinquer si tu veux.

- Non merci, j'ai ce qu'il faut, » répondit Draco en se dirigeant vers le blond que son ami convoitait.

Il se pencha pour lui parler, un sourire charmeur bien en place sur ses lèvres. Le blond éclata de rire avant de pivoter pour faire face à Jared. Il lui fit un signe de la main alors que Draco quittait la piste de danse.

« Putain qu'il est fort, s'exclama Jared.

- Putain qu'il fait chier surtout, soupira Lana. Allez Walker, va draguer. »

Draco se retourna pour saluer une dernière fois ses amis puis il rejoignit le bar où il commanda une boisson alcoolisée. Il se posta près d'Harry en tendant la main à la jeune femme qui plaisantait de plus belle avec l'Auror. Draco détestait ces hommes qui manifestaient leur possessivité en étreignant leur compagnon, comme pour signifier aux autres qu'il s'agissait là d'une chasse gardée, aussi évita-t-il de toucher Harry.

« Jennifer, je te présente Draco, commença Harry alors que son interlocutrice ouvrait de grands yeux incrédules.

- C'est effectivement mon prénom, enchaîna Draco. Mes parents sont plutôt uniques en leur genre, ils se sont dit que ça serait très drôle de m'affubler d'un prénom aussi…Peu commun.

- Ça a le mérite d'être original, déclara Jennifer. En tout cas je confirme ce que j'avançais tout à l'heure, Harry. Vous faites une très belle paire de winners.»

Tous deux se mirent à rire alors que Draco restait de marbre, sans comprendre l'allusion.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle insinue ? Demanda-t-il.

- Que tu es mignon, répondit Harry en le prenant par la taille.

- Je l'aime bien ta copine, elle a bon goût » lança Draco avant d'avaler d'une traite le contenu de son verre. Il attendit un peu avant de reprendre. « Je pense que je vais aller me coucher.

- Je te raccompagne, » décréta Harry.

Jennifer nota son numéro de téléphone sur le paquet de cigarettes d'Harry puis les deux sorciers prirent congé. Dans la voiture, Draco était étrangement silencieux, le front collé contre la vitre fraîche, les paupières closes.

« Ça ne va pas ? Questionna Harry en posant la main sur son genou.

- Si, très bien.

- Vu d'ici, tu as l'air songeur.

- Peut être que c'est parce que j'ai envie de toi, répliqua Draco en se tournant vers lui.

- Je crois que ça peut s'arranger, » souffla Harry en faisant remonter sa main jusqu'à la cuisse de son compagnon.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il appuya sur l'accélérateur et quelques minutes plus tard, il se garait devant l'immeuble de Draco. Ils montèrent sans bruit afin de ne pas réveiller les voisins et, une fois arrivés à destination, le médicomage débarrassa Harry de son manteau avant de servir deux verres de gin.

« Tu veux fumer ? » demanda-t-il en pointant le balcon du menton.

Harry acquiesça, un peu étonné que Draco, au lieu de lui faire la morale, lui propose une fois de plus d'aller fumer dehors. Il sortit, alluma sa cigarette et s'accouda à la rambarde. Il fut rapidement rejoint par son compagnon, lequel se posta derrière lui pour enlacer sa taille.

« Je croyais que tu ne supportais pas l'odeur de la clope, remarqua Harry en rejetant la tête en arrière pour la poser sur l'épaule de Draco.

- J'essaie de m'y habituer, souffla Draco contre sa joue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pardon ? questionna Draco en retour, totalement pris au dépourvu.

- Pourquoi as-tu l'air tellement… » Il marqua un temps de pause pour chercher le mot adéquat, ne le trouva pas et poussa un soupir. « Tu as l'air tellement _gentil _depuis notre dispute…Où sont tes sarcasmes ?

- Peut être me suis-je rendu compte que si je n'y mettais pas du mien, nous n'irions nulle part, » répondit Draco alors que ses lèvres commençaient à descendre dans le cou du brun.

Harry ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant avec délectation à la caresse de la bouche qui embrassait sa peau, des dents qui mordillaient tendrement sa jugulaire, de la langue qui faisait monter en lui un désir féroce.

« Tellement envie de toi, murmura-t-il en offrant sa nuque aux baisers brûlants qui le consumaient intégralement.

- Je veux te sentir en moi, Harry » articula Draco d'une voix rauque alors que sa main stimulait le membre durci de l'Auror à travers l'étoffe de son pantalon.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté alors qu'un courant de chaleur le traversait de part en part. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa cage thoracique et ses doigts se crispèrent autour du filtre de sa cigarette.

« Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il en tournant la tête afin de sceller ses lèvres à celles de son partenaire.

- Rejoins moi dans la chambre, » susurra Draco après l'avoir longuement embrassé.

Harry hocha la tête, incapable d'en dire plus tandis que Draco rentrait dans l'appartement. Il inspira lentement la fumée de sa cigarette, cherchant à retrouver ses esprits, puis il la jeta dans son verre encore plein. Il quitta le balcon, posa son verre à côté de celui que Draco semblait avoir bu d'une traite et il se rendit dans la chambre où Draco l'attendait assis sur le lit, intégralement nu.

« Je croyais que tu ne te dénudais jamais devant quelqu'un encore habillé, remarqua Harry avec un sourire qu'il espérait goguenard.

- C'est vrai, mais on va y remédier, » affirma lentement Draco en se relevant pour aider le brun à ôter son tee-shirt.

Harry plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de son compagnon qui ne soutint pas son regard. Au lieu de cela, il approcha son visage pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Harry entrouvrit la bouche et Draco redessina le contour de sa lèvre supérieure avec sa langue avant de la faire pénétrer entre les dents de l'Auror. Les doigts d'Harry se perdirent dans la chevelure blonde, cherchant à rapprocher Draco…toujours plus près pour mieux savourer sa présence ; pour mieux se laisser envahir par sa chaleur ; pour mieux apprécier l'odeur enivrante de sa peau. Harry poussa un soupir de satisfaction contre la bouche de Draco. Il ne s'expliquait pas comment une simple éteinte pouvait attiser en lui un désir aussi ardent, presque incontrôlable.

Sans interrompre ce baiser imprégné du gin qu'il avait bu, Draco plaqua ses mains sur le torse de son partenaire pour les faire descendre jusqu'à sa ceinture qu'il déboucla rapidement puis, avec des gestes lents, il déboutonna son pantalon. Lorsqu'il fut enfin nu, Harry exerça une pression sur les épaules de l'ancien Serpentard dans le but de le faire asseoir. Leurs lèvres se descellèrent et Harry s'agenouilla entre les jambes de son compagnon pour goûter à la chair veloutée de sa virilité raidie.

Draco ferma les yeux, enfouit ses doigts crispés dans les cheveux noirs et retint son souffle alors que la bouche d'Harry glissait le long de son membre pour le plonger dans un océan de plaisir. Il n'avait plus de corps, plus d'esprit…Il n'était fait que de sensations douloureusement exquises. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent et il baissa la tête. Le regard d'Harry ne quittait pas le sien alors qu'il lui prodiguait sa divine caresse.

« Viens en moi, Harry, » souffla Draco d'une voix éraillée.

Alors qu'Harry se relevait, le blond s'allongea face contre l'oreiller, les jambes repliées sous son torse…Haletant…Offert...

« Draco, retourne toi, ordonna soudain Harry en le prenant par les épaules.

- Comme tu veux, » répondit le médicomage en se positionnant sur le dos.

Il attira Harry à lui. Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau pour un baiser vertigineux. Les jambes de Draco entourèrent la taille du Survivant et ce dernier se hissa sur les coudes pour dévisager son amant. Draco tourna la tête sur le côté, les paupières closes. Harry attrapa son menton entre son pouce et son index, le forçant à lui faire face.

« Ouvre les yeux Draco, et regarde moi, » exigea-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Deux prunelles grises le fixèrent alors et il recula en serrant convulsivement les mâchoires. Il se releva prestement, suivi par Draco.

« On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda le blond.

- Il m'arrive que tu es en train de planer, siffla Harry.

- C'est faux.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule Draco ! Tes pupilles sont dilatées, tu as du mal à aligner trois mots à un rythme normal, tu n'arrives pas à garder les yeux ouverts ou alors c'est que tu n'arrives pas à me regarder dans les yeux…sans parler du fait que tu veux que je te baise. Alors sois franc, tu as pris des saloperies ou pas ?

- Oui, j'en ai pris mais qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Questionna Draco en enlaçant la taille d'Harry. C'est juste pour me détendre.

- Juste pour te détendre, tu es sûr ? »

Draco acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et Harry le poussa sur le lit.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cette nuit là, Draco dormit sans être interrompu par ce qu'il interprétait comme des manifestations de son angoisse mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux tôt dans la matinée, il ne se sentait pas reposé pour autant. Une migraine carabinée lui taraudait les tempes et il avait la bouche pâteuse. Il tourna la tête pour se rendre compte qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il se leva en essayant de ne pas trop secouer son crâne douloureux et il entra sous la douche. L'odeur de cigarette qui parvenait du couloir lui disait qu'Harry était encore là. Tout allait bien.

Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la veille. Il se revoyait versant la drogue dans son propre verre de gin et le boire d'une traite avant de quitter la boite de nuit. Il avait commencé à séduire Harry, puis ça avait été le trou noir. Il avait déjà connu des matins où une partie de la nuit avait été effacée, souvent dans les mêmes circonstances, et à chaque fois, il avait agi avec un tel naturel que ses partenaires – principalement Karim et Charlie – n'y avaient vu que du feu.

Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et la laissa couler sur son corps, jusqu'à ce que la chaleur devienne intolérable sur sa peau rougie. Là seulement, il consentit à y ajouter de l'eau froide.

Ses motivations avaient été différentes pour chacun de ses partenaires. Avec Karim, c'était comme une prévention contre les éventuelles questions qui auraient pu résulter de son incapacité physique à le laisser s'approcher trop près de son intimité. Avec Charlie, c'était le besoin de montrer qu'il était totalement maître de ses émotions et qu'il n'était en aucun cas marqué par l'agression dont son partenaire d'alors avait entendu parler. Avec Harry enfin, c'était la culpabilité d'avoir été si prompt à le trahir…Le Survivant n'avait posé qu'une seule condition dans leur relation et Draco avait l'impression de l'avoir piétinée. Il avait volé quelque chose de précieux à Harry, sa confiance. Et il voulait lui donner quelque chose de lui en retour. Tout allait se jouer quand il sortirait de la douche…Il allait devoir faire appel à tout le contrôle dont il savait faire preuve pour être crédible dans le rôle de l'amant comblé.

Il poussa un long soupir de frustration. Il pouvait se donner à Harry toutes les nuits, ça ne changerait pas le fait qu'il l'avait trompé avec Charlie. Ça n'était pas excusable, et encore moins remboursable…Et même si ça l'était, son corps n'avait pas assez de valeur pour faire une bonne monnaie d'échange, non ?

Il resta longtemps sous le jet d'eau, retardant au maximum le moment où il devrait regarder Harry dans les yeux et lui mentir. Quand enfin il se sentit prêt, il se sécha, passa dans sa chambre pour s'habiller puis il rejoignit Harry qui fumait une cigarette sur le balcon, assis sur une chaise, la cheville de sa jambe droite croisée sur son genou gauche. Le médicomage déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et il s'adossa au mur.

« Bien dormi ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix basse et calme qui, étrangement, résonnait comme une menace.

Draco nota la lueur dangereuse dans son regard, les cernes qui le soulignaient, la tasse de café vide ainsi que le verre dont il se servait comme cendrier, rempli de mégots.

« Mieux que toi apparemment, répondit Draco en fixant le petit monticule de cigarettes écrasées.

- Après les émotions de la nuit dernière, j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Tu m'as épuisé. » Il marqua un temps de pause au cours duquel il sembla choisir soigneusement ses mots, les yeux toujours rivés à ceux de Draco. « J'espère que je n'ai rien fait qui ait pu te mettre mal à l'aise au cours de nos ébats.

- Tu as été parfait, Harry, » assura Draco avec un sourire engageant.

Harry tira sur sa cigarette sans briser le contact visuel avec le blond. Puis un rictus amer se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que son regard s'assombrissait.

« Espèce de pauvre con, » lança-t-il toujours sur le même ton.

S'il n'y avait pas eu le mur derrière Draco, ce dernier aurait fait un pas en arrière, stupéfait. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de retenir son souffle quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

« Pardon ?

- Depuis quand t'es amnésique ? Interrogea Harry en contemplant la longue tige incandescente qu'il faisait rouler entre ses doigts comme si elle était bien plus intéressante que Draco.

- Je ne vois pas…

- Epargne moi la tirade de l'innocent qui n'a pas compris ce qu'on lui reproche, Draco ! s'exclama soudain Harry dont la voix tremblait de colère contenue. Je te rappelle que j'ai lu certains passages de ton cahier et que, c'est dommage pour toi, je sais quel genre de drogue tu t'envoies quand tu te donnes à un mec ! Je sais aussi que tu ne te souviens de rien. Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais sauter sur l'occasion quand je me suis rendu compte que tu planais bien haut avec les éléphants roses et les petits lapins bleus ? »

Le Survivant écrasa nerveusement sa cigarette dans le cendrier improvisé et il se leva pour s'adosser à la rambarde. Draco ouvrit la bouche, prit une profonde inspiration en s'intimant l'ordre de contredire Harry mais son esprit refusait de livrer la moindre répartie cinglante.

« Putain mais qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi ? Reprit Harry quand il vit que l'ancien Serpentard restait muet. Tu crois que j'en veux à ton cul au point de profiter de toi quand tu as à peine conscience de ce que tu fais ?

- Alors…Il ne s'est rien passé ?

- Bien sûr que non, il ne s'est rien passé ! T'es dingue ou quoi ?

- Si tu es tellement en colère, pourquoi es-tu resté ? Siffla Draco en croisant les bras derrière son dos, les mains à plat contre le mur pour soutenir son dos.

- A ton avis Einstein ? C'était pour m'assurer que tu n'allais pas sortir dans cet état là pour te faire enfiler par le premier mec qui passe…Et aussi pour te dire combien je t'en veux d'avoir tenté cette manœuvre avec moi.

- Tu es obligé d'être aussi vulgaire ?

- Ton sens des priorités m'épate, ironisa Harry en allumant une nouvelle cigarette. Excuse moi si je te choque avec ma vulgarité…Moi c'est ton comportement général qui me choque et tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte. J'ai dû te repousser trois ou quatre fois avant que tu daignes t'endormir. Et quand je pense que je me sentais coupable d'avoir insinué que tu allais en Suisse pour voir ton dealer. Tu es très fort pour jouer l'homme outragé alors que tu me prends pour un con.

- Je ne te prends pas pour un abruti, se défendit Draco en se pinçant l'arête du nez entre deux doigts.

- J'applaudis mentalement là, parce que c'est vachement bien imité. Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît tu devrais savoir que, même si tu mens très bien, ça se retourne systématiquement contre toi.» Il pivota pour observer les quelques passants matinaux qui marchaient dans la rue avant de reporter son attention sur Draco. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix s'était radoucie. « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu sais que je ne te demande pas de me laisser entrer en toi…Bordel, je n'essaie même pas alors pourquoi, Draco ? »

Le médicomage ferma les yeux, cherchant le courage d'avouer à Harry qu'il l'avait trompé, mais il ne parvint pas à s'y résigner. Il poussa un long soupir puis il riva son regard à celui du brun.

« Je voulais te donner autant que ce que tu me donnes, dit-il enfin.

- Je ne veux pas de ce que tu me donneras en te forçant…Mais vas-y, développe.

- Il n'y a rien à ajouter, c'est mon explication.

- Dans ce cas, laisse moi le temps de me calmer…et appelle moi quand tu seras disposé à t'expliquer un peu mieux que ça. Si je suis bien luné, j'accepterai de t'écouter. En attendant, va te faire foutre. »

Il écrasa sa cigarette et il se dirigea vers la porte du balcon. Avant de sortir, il se figea dans l'encadrement, dos à Draco, une main posée à plat sur la vitre, comme pour se retenir de partir.

« Si tu cherches ta came, tu la trouveras au fond des chiottes. » ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la conversation avant de quitter l'appartement, laissant Draco abasourdi.

**A suivre…**

Je sais, la fin est encore abrupte, c'est un de mes (nombreux, très nombreux) défauts. J'espère que le chapitre n'a pas été trop long/lourd/ennuyeux...au choix ou tout en même temps.

Merci à ceux qui auront lu ce chapitre jusqu'à la fin et désolée pour ceux qui auront arrêté en cours de route, ce n'est jamais drôle d'avoir l'impression de perdre son temps.

Prenez soin de vous surtout.

Bisous.


	16. with or without you

**TRAUMA**

**Disclaimer** : tout est à JK Rowling. Rien n'est à moi à part cette histoire.

**Rating** : M, clair et net.

**Remerciements** :

Un grand merci à **Chris** pour les corrections et l'ascenseur émotionnel, à **Artoung** pour la relecture (malgré ses menaces) à **Sithgirl** pour sa relecture et l'ascenseur émotionnel…

A **Didine659** (tu as raison d'avoir confiance en Harry) **Bibiou, Khalya, Del84** (je ne prends certainement pas ta review pour une simple critique, elle est très constructive pour moi et je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de la développer) ; **Elena, Egwene **(je suis d'accord avec toi, Draco n'a pas tout compris), **Lili, Charlotte, Tritrix, Elodie, Floriane, Imahari8** (père castor espère que l'histoire ne sera pas trop longue cette fois ^^), **Lilou, Léa, Dadoumarine** (ta review m'a beaucoup touchée, vraiment merci beaucoup et plein de bonnes choses à toi pour le futur), **Suzanna** (désolée pour le retard), Caro06**, Rita, Anabanana, Aïnlina** (toutes mes excuses, j'aurais vraiment voulu voir le dessin mais le lien ne fonctionne pas…je suis frustrée. Merci beaucoup cela dit.), **Mao, Guerline, Nina, Flower, Candice, Ayu.**

Un double merci à **Sithgirl** (sérieusement, courrez lire ses histoires, elles sont captivantes) qui a eu la gentillesse de reprendre toute une partie du lemon sur laquelle je bloquais depuis des mois. Sans elle, je serais encore en train de me plaindre et de ne pas avancer. Vous identifierez vite ce qu'elle a fait sur ce chapitre, c'est tellement bien écrit…vraiment, mille merci Divine Merveille !

**Excuses** : Comme d'habitude, toutes mes excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre (Tout est de la faute d'Artoung parce qu'elle chante des chansons pourries quand j'essaie d'écrire.) Il était prêt depuis un moment mais je bloquais sur un passage à revoir (merci infiniment Sithgirl !) Ce chapitre est assez long, voire très long alors bon courage à vous surtout.

OoOoOoO

**CHAPITRE 16 : WITH OR WITHOUT YOU**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry rentra se terrer chez lui et n'en sortit que le lundi matin pour se rendre au Ministère. Il n'avait pas campé devant son téléphone, il était trop en colère pour attendre un coup de fil de Draco. Il était malgré tout déçu de constater que le blond n'avait pas daigné l'appeler pour tenter de s'excuser.

Ron et Pansy étaient déjà arrivés lorsque l'ascenseur le déposa au département des Aurors. Ses deux amis discutaient en buvant un café et ils le saluèrent distraitement avant de poursuivre leur conversation au sujet du mage noir tueur de moldus.

« Je suis sûr de mon coup, Pansy, affirma Ron en jouant avec sa tasse. On a suivi pas mal de fausses pistes mais je te dis que les informations que j'ai récoltées auprès du Ministère Magique Australien sont solides. »

Harry tenta de s'intéresser aux paroles de Ron mais l'image de Draco, adossé au mur, la mine déconfite, hantait ses pensées et court-circuitait l'attention qu'il voulait porter à ses amis.

« Je vais chercher le dossier, poursuivit Ron avant de s'arrêter. Ça va, Harry ?

- Oui, » répondit le Survivant.

Ron lui lança un regard appuyé, puis il sortit. C'était, pour Harry, une des principales qualités de son meilleur ami. Il n'insistait jamais pour qu'on se confie à lui, même s'il voyait tout.

« Quel est le problème ? Demanda Pansy en faisant apparaître une tasse de café devant Harry.

- Ta flemmardise m'étonnera toujours, rétorqua Harry en allumant une cigarette.

- Si je voulais m'abaisser à servir le café manuellement, j'irais vivre dans un monde plus austère.

- Tu parles du monde des moldus ?

- Exactement. Quand vas-tu arrêter de fumer, Potter ? Tu pues.

- J'aime bien sentir le barbecue, personnellement.

- Dis mon grand, tu crois que j'ai oublié ma question initiale ?

- J'avoue que j'espérais un peu, oui, admit Harry avec un sourire forcé.

- Ton week-end n'a pas été terrible ? »

Harry hocha la tête puis il but une gorgée de café, regrettant le départ de Ron.

« Draco ? Insista Pansy en passant une main dans ses courts cheveux bruns.

- J'aimerais autant ne pas en parler, si ça ne te dérange pas, marmonna Harry en ôtant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

- Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Dans ce cas je vais parler et toi, tu vas écouter, déclara-t-elle avec au fond des yeux une détermination telle qu'Harry préféra garder ses objections pour lui. Ne le prends pas mal, tu sais à quel point j'adore Draco, mais je trouve que son retour ne t'a rien apporté de positif. Depuis qu'il est là, tu as perdu ta jovialité, tu as toujours l'air triste alors que quand tu étais avec Ginny, tu étais heureux.

- Tu exagères.

- Ouais c'est ça, on lui dira, ironisa Pansy. J'ai raison…j'ai toujours raison. Draco n'est pas fait pour toi. Il n'est fait pour personne si tu veux mon avis.

- Donc pour toi, il est condamné à finir tout seul ?

- Ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais s'il continue sur cette pente, oui, il finira tout seul. Et en ce moment, c'est à toi que je pense, Harry. Il n'est peut être pas trop tard pour rattraper le coup avec Ginny. Si tu fais amende honorable, elle te pardonnera certainement et vous pourrez reprendre le cours de votre relation qui était mille fois plus saine que celle que tu entretiens avec Draco.

- Tu ne vis pas avec nous ; tu ne peux pas prétendre savoir ce qui se passe quand nous sommes seuls.

- Certes mon grand, mais je vois que tu étais plus souriant quand tu étais avec Ginny.

- J'hallucine, grommela Harry avant de tirer sur sa cigarette. Tu veux que je me remette avec Ginny alors que tu sais pertinemment que je ne l'aime pas comme elle mériterait de l'être ?

- Tu réapprendras à l'aimer. Je n'accroche pas avec elle, elle me tape même considérablement sur le système, mais tu seras toujours mieux en sa compagnie qu'avec celle de Draco.

- Je croyais que c'était ton ami, lança Harry, sceptique.

- C'est vrai, même s'il agit comme le roi des cons avec moi. Mais, par un extraordinaire concours de circonstances, je suis aussi ton amie et je m'inquiète pour toi. J'en ai marre de voir les gens calquer leurs émotions sur celles de Draco alors qu'il ne va jamais bien. Je dis ça en connaissance de cause puisque moi aussi, quand nous étions au lycée, j'agissais comme vous. Mais c'est lourd quand Neville rentre stressé parce que Draco a été infect avec lui au travail ou content parce que ça c'est bien passé entre eux.

- Je te signale que ça a plus à voir avec toi qu'avec Draco dans le cas de Neville. Il veut s'entendre avec lui pour te faire plaisir.

- Admettons. N'empêche que j'ai été folle amoureuse de Draco et qu'aimer cet homme, c'est se détruire parce qu'il ne touche jamais le fond tout seul. Il ne pense qu'à lui et tu en es conscient, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry poussa un long soupir en fixant attentivement Pansy. Il prit ensuite une cigarette qu'il alluma avec le mégot incandescent de celle qu'il venait de finir.

« Ce n'est pas à lui qu'il pense, Pansy, mais à la souffrance dont il n'arrive pas à se débarrasser. Il est complètement englué dans cette douleur qui le pousse à faire n'importe quoi. Mais il n'agit pas pour nous blesser.

- N'empêche qu'il nous blesse dans la foulée, insista Pansy. Et ça ne date pas d'hier. Rappelle toi quand il était adolescent, il avait une estime de lui-même tellement basse – et ça n'a pas changé, ça a même empiré – qu'il entrait en compétition avec toi pour tout et n'importe quoi. Son besoin de reconnaissance n'était jamais satisfait et il vivait avec cette constante frustration. C'était dur pour moi de le voir se débattre pour garder la tête hors de l'eau quand son père passait son temps à le couler…ou qu'il se coulait lui-même, à l'occasion. »

Harry resta un instant muet, un peu abasourdi. Pour lui, Draco avait été un garçon imbu de sa personne, capricieux et mauvais avant de s'ouvrir aux autres à quinze ans mais d'après Pansy, il avait toujours eu cette faille, cette plaie béante qui affectait ses relations avec autrui.

« Et sachant ça, articula-t-il lentement d'une voix éteinte, tu dis encore que Draco ne pense qu'à lui ? Je crois que c'est l'inverse, il a toujours trop accordé d'importance aux autres, à la perception qu'ils pouvaient avoir de lui.

- Ce que je dis, Harry, c'est que l'insécurité fait partie intégrante de sa personnalité. Même s'il parvient à accepter le fait qu'il a été violé et à se reconstruire, il se reconstruira sur des fondations branlantes. Il ne sera jamais équilibré affectivement parlant.

- On verra. En attendant il est hors de question que je le laisse tomber sous prétexte qu'il a un tempérament d'écorché vif. C'est un pauvre con mais c'est mon pauvre con.

- Tu es borné mon chéri, lâcha Pansy en s'approchant pour l'étreindre. Peut être que vous faites la paire finalement : les deux écorchés vif…La plaie béante de Draco avec ton besoin de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin.

- Il y des jours où tu… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend à l'entrée de Ron dans la pièce, un épais dossier rouge sous le bras.

« Désolé de vous interrompre, grommela Ron en voyant le visage fermé d'Harry.

- Ce n'est rien, rétorqua Pansy avec un sourire trop doux pour être honnête. Tu vas pouvoir nous donner ton avis, Ron. Tu crois qu'Harry et Draco ont un avenir ensemble ?

- Putain Pansy ! S'exclama Harry dont la patience commençait à fondre comme neige au soleil. Je suis avec Draco depuis peu de temps et il y a des chances pour que ça ne dure pas alors évitons de nous projeter trop loin quand même !

- Oui, bon…Mais, Ron, tu ne trouves pas que Draco n'est pas celui qu'il faut à Harry ?

- Malfoy n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un pro des relations humaines, admit Ron, mais ce genre de truc, ça s'apprend. Regarde les enfants sauvages qui n'ont pas la moindre notion de communication avec quelqu'un d'autre que les animaux, par exemple. Prenons Malfoy comme un enfant sauvage à qui on n'a pas enseigné la gentillesse, quoi.

- Ouais, mais est-ce vraiment à Harry de lui apprendre ça ?

- Pansy, soupira Ron, évite de me mêler aux histoires des autres malgré eux, j'ai horreur de ça.

- Je ne te mêle à rien ! S'offusqua la jeune femme. Je te demande juste ton avis.

- D'accord, s'impatienta Ron. Je vais te donner mon avis, et tu risques de ne pas aimer. Ça me fatigue de te voir materner Harry comme s'il était incapable de savoir ce qui est bon pour lui. Avant tu faisais ça avec Malfoy et je crois que ça lui plaisait. Quand il est parti, tu as reporté ton besoin de jouer à la petite maman sur Harry et quelque part, ça lui a fait du bien. Mais il est grand à présent, il peut se démerder sans que tu t'immisces constamment dans sa vie.

- Je ne m'immisce pas dans sa vie ! Hein Harry ?

- Arrête, ordonna Ron.

- Alors déjà, Harry en pense qu'il va falloir cesser de parler de lui sous son nez comme s'il n'était pas là…Ensuite, on ne va pas s'engueuler pour si peu, intervint Harry en lançant un regard noir à Pansy. Je vous rappelle qu'on doit travailler sur une affaire de meurtres en série. Où en es tu Ron ?

- Ton idée de chercher la première victime dans le monde sorcier a amené pas mal de pistes. Je penche pour cette jeune sorcière australienne assassinée sans qu'on connaisse l'identité de son agresseur. Le mode opératoire est similaire. Je vais enquêter dans l'entourage de cette fille.

- Excellent, continues à suivre cette piste, conseilla Harry en se levant. Pansy et moi retournons au Mexique où a été tuée la dernière victime. Il faut qu'on aplanisse les tensions entre le ministre mexicain moldu et notre ministère.

- Ouais, en gros on va lui tenir la main en lui disant qu'on sait exactement ce qu'on fait…sauf qu'on patauge, » maugréa Pansy qui n'avait pas décoléré.

Harry lança un regard blasé à Ron et tous deux haussèrent les épaules. Ils allaient payer cher cette conversation car leur collègue avait la rancune tenace.

Lorsqu'ils frôlèrent l'incident diplomatique avec le ministre moldu parce que Pansy lui stipula de manière virulente que les moldus n'avaient pas l'intelligence requise pour lutter contre cet assassin, Harry se dit que cette journée allait être très longue, et il était dans le vrai. Le soir, ils étaient encore à Mexico, prêts à y passer la nuit.

« Quand je pense que ce monstre est quelque part dans les environs, soupira Harry en s'installant à la terrasse d'un restaurant dans la partie sorcière de la ville.

- On l'aura, affirma Pansy. Le plus tôt serait le mieux parce qu'à chaque nouvelle victime, je me sens responsable.

- Moi aussi. »

Il commanda un pulque alors que Pansy opta pour un mezcal en attendant que leurs plats soient servis.

« J'espère en tout cas que Ron a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, reprit Harry en buvant une gorgée.

- Je crois que quand on aura retrouvé cette ordure, je lui ferai goûter la soupe de phalanges de tata Pansy. »

Harry éclata de rire tout en sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche. Il le ralluma, attendit quelques secondes et consulta sa messagerie. Sirius l'avait appelé. Ron aussi. Et pas Draco. Il resta de marbre pour éviter de discuter du sujet avec son amie mais le fait que le blond ne cherche même pas à s'excuser l'attristait. Cela attisait également sa colère et, bientôt, il traita mentalement Draco de connard. De salaud. De minable.

« Il n'a pas téléphoné ? Demanda Pansy en faisant signe au serveur de lui apporter un autre mezcal.

- Tu bois comme un trou ma parole ! S'exclama Harry avec un sourire alors qu'il portait une cigarette à sa bouche.

- Ta gueule et passe moi une clope, Potter. » Elle alluma la sienne en faisant jaillir une flamme de sa baguette sous le regard amusé de son collègue. C'était tellement elle de lui faire la morale sur la cigarette le matin et de fumer le soir que ça en devenait drôle. Tellement elle aussi de refuser de s'abaisser à utiliser un briquet. Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole. « Ecoute mon grand, ce que j'ai dit ce matin sur Draco…C'était pas bien. Il mérite d'être aimé, ce n'est pas un paria, mais je crois qu'il faut qu'il accepte de se faire aider.

- On est d'accord sur ce point.

- C'est vrai que je te materne trop ?

- Pas tout le temps, mais quelquefois oui. Tu ne penses pas à mal, tu veux juste prendre soin de moi mais il t'arrive de dépasser les bornes, comme quand tu es allée raconter à Sirius que je voulais assassiner Crabbe et sa bande d'affreux.

- Tu m'en veux beaucoup pour ça ? Questionna-t-elle en prenant son air de petit chien battu qui faisait systématiquement faiblir Harry.

- Non ma belle, je ne t'en veux pas. Mais la prochaine fois, viens me voir pour en parler avant d'ameuter tout le monde. » Il marqua un temps de pause, prit une profonde inspiration et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. « Et toi, tu en veux à Draco de ne plus être le même avec toi ? Je veux dire...

- J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, coupa Pansy en écrasant sa cigarette. Je ne lui tiens pas rigueur de me rejeter comme ça alors qu'on était très proches tous les deux. Ça me rend juste triste. Ça me fait mal de le voir couler comme ça. Je te jure, Harry, ça me brise le cœur quand je vois qu'il n'arrive même plus à me regarder dans les yeux.

- Il a honte. Mais il est fuyant avec tout le monde si ça peut te rassurer.

- C'est loin de me rassurer, grommela Pansy en jouant avec le paquet de cigarettes d'Harry. Ça m'inquiète plutôt. Il me manque, si tu savais.

- Je le sais, Pansy. Il est insupportable mais il prend de la place, ce con. »

Pansy pouffa de rire, manquant de recracher sa gorgée de mezcal au passage. Harry la gratifia d'un sourire sans joie et, d'un accord tacite, ils changèrent de sujet.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Il rentra tard cette nuit là, pensant que le pulque et la tequila qu'il avait bu en quantités importantes l'assommeraient à peine aurait-il mis la tête sur l'oreiller. Au lieu de cela, il resta allongé dans le noir, les yeux grands ouverts, l'esprit en ébullition. Une odeur désagréable qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier planait dans sa chambre et, ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques heures qu'il décida de la masquer en fumant une cigarette…Et tant pis s'il se trouvait dans une chambre non fumeur.

Il se leva, enfila un pantalon et se rendit sur le grand balcon pour admirer le lever du soleil. Il faisait agréablement doux à Mexico et, malgré lui, il pensa que Draco devait avoir froid à Londres.

« Connard, tu peux bien geler sur place, je m'en tape, » grommela-t-il alors qu'il peinait à faire fonctionner son briquet.

Il en voulait toujours à Draco pour ce qu'il avait fait, peut être plus encore à mesure que le temps passait parce que le blond n'avait pas daigné donner signe de vie…Comme s'il accordait à sa relation avec le Survivant la même importance qu'à n'importe quelle autre relation éphémère qu'il avait pu entretenir. Pourtant Draco lui avait affirmé qu'il avait envie d'essayer la stabilité, pour une fois, avec lui. Ce n'était pas anodin aux yeux du brun.

Exaspéré, il jeta son briquet dans la chambre et il alluma magiquement sa cigarette. Il fumait beaucoup trop depuis qu'il était avec Draco mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour calmer ses nerfs durement mis à l'épreuve par la personnalité complexe du médicomage.

« C'est pas comme si t'en avais quoi que ce soit à foutre de nous, » murmura Harry sans parvenir à s'extasier sur la beauté du soleil qui commençait lentement à percer à l'est.

Il songea avec une pointe de tristesse que de toute façon, Draco était incapable de s'aimer lui-même. Comment pouvait-il avoir une chance d'être aimé d'une personne qui avait pour lui-même une estime aussi minime ? C'était si profondément ancré en lui…trop profondément peut être pour être réversible.

Sa conversation avec Pansy l'avait amené à voir les choses sous un angle nouveau et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. A présent, s'il se repassait honnêtement le film de son histoire avec le blond, les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place naturellement. Il avait tellement cru détester Draco qu'il n'avait pas perçu le garçon faillible qui se cachait sous des montagnes de sarcasmes et qui reportait sur les autres la haine qu'il avait de lui-même. Il aurait dû se méfier des apparences. Après tout, lui-même s'était réfugié dans le déni quand il s'était aperçu que son cœur pulsait anormalement vite en présence de Draco.

Quand Draco s'était rallié à l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry avait simplement pensé qu'il avait changé ou plutôt, qu'il avait mûri très vite. Après tout, Sirius avait bien fait de Severus Rogue son souffre douleur à l'adolescence et pourtant, Harry considérait son parrain comme l'homme le plus droit et le plus agréable qu'il connaissait. Rogue avait été une erreur de jeunesse…Harry était l'erreur de jeunesse de Draco. Il n'avait pas pensé que Sirius, comme Draco, pouvaient avoir été des adolescents mal dans leurs peaux. Il y avait toujours tellement de haine sur le visage de Sirius quand il parlait de sa famille qu'Harry n'avait pas creusé plus en profondeur pour y déceler de la souffrance et de l'isolement.

C'était pareil pour Draco, Harry s'était arrêté au viol pour justifier son comportement. Pourtant, après les explications de Pansy, tout s'imbriquait parfaitement. Toute sa vie jusqu'à cette bataille finale, Draco s'était senti transparent et il avait lutté pour qu'on le reconnaisse…et tant pis si on l'identifiait comme une ordure, c'était mieux que rien. Cela dit, Harry restait persuadé que Draco aimait être craint. Il aimait le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur les gens à qui il s'en prenait. Mais maintenant qu'on le reconnaissait et qu'on faisait de lui un héros juste parce qu'il avait survécu à la torture dans la cabane d'Hagrid, il ne supportait pas les regards.

Harry soupira en se demandant si comprendre tous les mécanismes de défense de Draco, toutes ses failles n'était pas finalement un engrenage dans lequel il ne voulait pas se prendre, parce que comprendre le comportement de Draco signifiait aussi lui trouver des excuses pour tout, un peu comme le faisait Pansy quoiqu'elle en dise. Et il ne voulait pas trouver d'excuses à Draco…Pas cette fois ci. C'était à lui de fournir des explications et à Harry de voir si elles lui convenaient. Encore fallait-il qu'il tienne suffisamment à lui pour avoir envie de se justifier, ce dont Harry doutait après cette soirée où Draco avait voulu faire de lui un agresseur non consentant. Comment avait-il pu imaginer une seule seconde qu'Harry allait accepter ça ? Quelle valeur donnait-il à son corps pour le troquer de la sorte ?

« Putain, tu me manques, sale con, » soupira Harry en observant le bout incandescent de sa cigarette. « Vocabulaire, Potter, » ajouta-t-il d'une voix morne.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

L'après midi était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au Ministère. Aucune nouvelle victime n'avait été déplorée…maigre consolation pour les deux Aurors qui se sentaient de plus en plus inutiles dans la recherche de ce mage noir.

« Et merde, grogna Harry en voyant Draco et Sirius discuter dans le grand hall.

- Fais pas ton sauvage, viens dire bonjour, » ordonna Pansy en lui prenant le bras alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers les ascenseurs sans passer par la case « Draco. »

Le blond les regarda approcher, une froide indifférence affichée sur son visage fin, ce qui raviva la colère du Survivant. Il serra les poings dans les poches de son pantalon pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. L'odeur agréable de l'eau de toilette du médicomage flottait autour de lui et Harry constata amèrement que si Draco n'était pas fidèle en amour, il était très attaché aux mêmes fragrances. Toujours le même gel douche au lait de palme. Toujours la même eau de toilette épicée et fraîche qui lui donnait envie d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de l'ancien Serpentard.

Sirius les salua avec un grand sourire et Pansy se jeta littéralement dans les bras de Draco qui, pour la peine, eut l'air affreusement gêné. Il resta les bras ballants quelques secondes, le temps de réaliser que la jeune femme allait l'étouffer s'il ne bougeait pas. Pansy avait toujours su obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de lui, même si elle devait pour cela, passer par des procédés tels que l'étouffement, les chatouilles, les griffures. Finalement, il lui rendit son étreinte et elle desserra un peu la sienne. Ça le fit sourire et, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été en froid, il lui glissa à l'oreille : « comment vas-tu ma belle ?

- Bien. Tu passes à la maison ce soir et je ne veux pas entendre que tu travailles, » lança Pansy en se pendant à son bras avec la même ferveur que lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Harry retint un soupir las en voyant à quel point son amie faisait tout son possible pour paraître enjouée.

« Mais je travaille cette nuit, rétorqua Draco.

- Passe avant d'y aller dans ce cas.

- D'accord. Neville va être ravi de me voir en dehors de l'hôpital...Déjà qu'il m'a sur le dos une bonne partie de la journée.

- Draco, t'es malade ? Demanda Pansy avec des yeux ronds. Tu viens d'appeler mon mari par son prénom !

- Au temps pour moi. » répliqua Draco avec un sourire sardonique qui agaça prodigieusement Harry. Comme s'il avait deviné que le brun prenait mal son indifférence, il se tourna vers lui. Ces yeux gris rivés sur lui le troublèrent mais il ne laissa rien paraître. « Bonjour, Harry.

- Bonjour Draco, » répondit Harry du bout des lèvres avant de détourner le regard.

Un silence pesant suivit cet échange de politesses et Sirius jugea opportun d'y mettre fin en rappelant à Draco qu'ils étaient attendus en réunion. Ce dernier acquiesça et ils prirent congé.

« A ce soir Pansy, susurra Draco avant de partir.

- Quel connard, grommela Harry en entrant dans l'ascenseur avec sa collègue. Il se rapproche de toi parce que nous sommes brouillés.

- Honnêtement Harry, je me fous de ses motivations, du moment qu'il se rapproche de moi. Et puis tu as vu, je crois qu'il aime bien Neville. »

Harry hocha la tête, peu convaincu. Il préféra bannir le sujet « Draco Malfoy » de toute conversation jusqu'à ce que, fatigué par ses trop courtes nuits, il décide de rentrer chez lui. Il prit une longue douche avant de consulter ses messages. Le premier était de Luna qui voulait savoir si Draco était chez lui car elle devait lui parler du procès. Harry ferma les yeux et il soupira avec lassitude tout en cherchant à tâtons le paquet de cigarettes qu'il avait jeté sur la table en arrivant. Il en alluma une en se promettant d'arrêter bientôt. Le second message lui fit suspendre son geste alors qu'il allait porter la cigarette à ses lèvres.

« Harry, ici Draco. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute, si tu veux bien. Rappelle moi. »

L'Auror, dépité, émit un rire nerveux. L'appel avait été effectué quelques minutes après leur rencontre au Ministère, constata-t-il, ce qui signifiait que Draco savait pertinemment qu'il ne tomberait pas sur Harry mais sur son répondeur. Il ne voulait pas vraiment lui parler et ce message, pour Harry, était simplement un moyen de lui faire croire le contraire pour l'inciter à reprendre contact le premier.

« Nom d'un petit bonhomme, singea Harry en imitant – mal – la voix traînante du blond, tu rêves si tu crois que je vais te rappeler. »

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

A la fin de la semaine, Harry n'avait toujours pas pris contact avec Draco et ce dernier réalisait à quel point il avait joué avec le feu depuis le début. Pourtant il voulait être avec l'Auror mais son incroyable capacité à s'auto saborder avait été plus forte que le reste. Il avait envisagé l'éventualité d'une rupture – laquelle devenait de plus en plus évidente – mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'Harry lui manquerait autant. Et avec ses longues nuits d'insomnie, il avait eu tout le temps d'y penser et de compter un à un ses torts…Ils étaient nombreux, à commencer par cette incartade avec Charlie. Il avait beau se répéter que tout était de la faute du rouquin, il n'arrivait plus à s'en convaincre. A l'adolescence, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à blâmer Charlie pour tout mais à présent, il ne parvenait plus à fermer les yeux sur ses propres erreurs et la culpabilité l'accompagnait où qu'il aille.

La fatigue le rendait fébrile, plus encore cette semaine que les précédentes. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, les deux mains calées sous les aisselles et il observa longuement Dean Thomas qui s'était endormi au chevet de Seamus Finnigan. Draco songea qu'ils avaient de la chance de dormir mais surtout d'être tout l'un pour l'autre. Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter et il exécuta un pas de côté pour s'extraire à ce contact.

« Tu habites dans cet hôpital ou quoi ? Demanda Neville avec un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

- Je fais le tour des patients et je rentre me coucher, répondit Draco en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Tant mieux, il faut vraiment que tu dormes. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te donne une potion de sommeil sans rêve ? »

Draco acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et Neville pensa avec tristesse que s'il acceptait, c'était qu'il approchait dangereusement du point de rupture.

« Comment va-t-il ? Questionna Neville en montrant Seamus du doigt.

- Il a reconnu Thomas ce soir, maugréa Draco.

- Mais c'est génial ! Notre potion fonctionne alors !

- Ne t'emballe pas Londubat. Elle n'a aucun effet sur le professeur Rogue. » Il marqua un temps de pause, perdu dans ses réflexions moroses. Il détestait cette salle sordide où bourreaux et victimes étaient mélangés. Il y avait quelque chose d'indécent dans la manière d'avoir mis des gens comme ses parents dans la même pièce que des gens qui avaient souffert de la violence des Mangemorts. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette potion ne fait aucun effet à Severus, reprit-il en serrant les dents.

- J'étais sûr qu'on tenait la bonne formule cette fois. C'est déjà bien qu'elle fonctionne sur les gens comme Seamus, je suis vraiment content.

- Au risque de me répéter, ne t'emballe pas, Londubat. Ses effets sont peut être temporaires, comme la dernière fois. J'en ai marre de cette incertitude, lança Draco en passant la main dans ses cheveux avec lassitude. Au fait, que fais tu ici, toi ?

- Je passais dire bonne nuit à mes parents, avoua Neville avec tant de souffrance dans le regard que Draco se sentit honteux d'avoir, dans son enfance, considéré sa tante Bellatrix comme une héroïne.

- Tu vas tenter la potion sur eux ? »

Neville se tourna pour le regarder, totalement stupéfait et Draco réalisa, sans comprendre comment cela était possible, que l'herboriste n'avait pas envisagé l'éventualité de sortir ses parents de leur folie douce. Il observa le visage rond de son collègue, surpris en retour par l'acharnement avec lequel il avait travaillé sur cette potion de manière purement altruiste, sans penser à sa propre famille.

« Tu sais, ça pourrait fonctionner, reprit Draco en reportant son attention sur Seamus. Leurs symptômes s'apparentent fortement à ceux de Finnigan.

- Mais si les effets de la potion n'étaient que temporaires ? Tu as bien insisté là-dessus non ? »

Draco soupira, pas parce que Neville l'agaçait mais parce qu'il mettait tant d'espoir dans ses questions que le médicomage craignait de le décevoir, lui aussi. Alors pour une fois, Draco remisa ses discours rationnels pour parler avec le cœur en évitant soigneusement de regarder Neville dans les yeux.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut faire que les effets soient temporaires après tout ? Tu ne donnerais pas tout pour passer ne serait-ce qu'un court instant avec eux, pleinement conscients de ce qui les entoure ? Tu ne voudrais pas leur dire à quel point tu es fier d'eux et, accessoirement, que tu les aimes ?

- Si, Draco. J'en rêve depuis que je suis tout petit mais je ne sais pas si je supporterais une autre désillusion. Je ne les ai pas vraiment connus, comme Harry avec ses parents alors que les miens sont vivants, mais ils m'ont manqué toute ma vie. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais… » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour réfléchir, plongé dans l'observation de sa mère qui jouait à faire tomber un papier de bonbon et à le ramasser avec la même ferveur que s'il s'agissait d'une pépite d'or grosse comme le poing. « Fais le, toi, reprit-il d'un ton assuré.

- Pardon ?

- Donne leur cette potion. Ne me dis pas quand tu le feras. Préviens moi juste si ça marche. Je ne peux pas le faire moi-même et gérer l'attente…Non, je ne peux pas, Draco. »

Le blond fut tenté de refuser de porter cette charge supplémentaire mais, sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il s'entendit accepter. Diable qu'il détestait ça ! Trop côtoyer les gens comme Sirius, Harry, Lana ou encore Neville était néfaste pour la perception qu'il avait de lui-même. Leur altruisme finissait par déteindre sur lui et ça le terrifiait.

« Et tes parents ? »

La question de Neville le tira de ses rêveries et il tressaillit.

« Quoi, mes parents ? Siffla-t-il en lançant une œillade haineuse en direction des deux têtes blondes qui sommeillaient côte à côte.

- Tu ne vas pas leur faire essayer la potion ? Interrogea Neville en se disant qu'il venait de s'aventurer en terrain glissant.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de faire ça. Primo, le baiser du Détraqueur est irréversible. Secundo, même s'il ne l'était pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je tenterais de les sortir de cet état végétatif. Ils ne sont pas victimes, loin de là. Ils ne méritent aucune clémence. Et si Sirius prenait en compte mon avis, ça fait longtemps qu'il aurait autorisé qu'on les euthanasie, purement et simplement. »

Il serra les dents mais son visage resta impassible après cette tirade qui fit froid dans le dos de Neville. Ce dernier n'était pas dupe. Il entendait la respiration saccadée du médicomage, comme s'il venait de sprinter, et il savait que cela était un contrecoup de l'émotion.

« Ce sont tes parents quand même, ils ne te manquent pas, même un peu ?

- Tu crois que j'ai envie de parler de ça avec toi, Londubat ?

- Non mais je crois que tu as besoin de vider ton sac…Tu sais, quand on était à Poudlard, je te considérais comme un gamin surprotégé, qui croulait sous l'affection de ses parents. Je veux dire…Tu recevais plein de friandises, de lettres, de cadeaux, et ton père s'était battu comme un dingue pour te protéger de Lupin et de l'hypogriffe. Et là quand je te vois débordant de haine envers eux, j'en conclus que tu n'as retenu que le négatif chez eux. »

Draco poussa un long soupir, parce que cette fois, Neville l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il n'avait pas envie de déballer ses griefs contre ses parents. Il voulait garder au moins ça pour lui, puisque la population sorcière savait tout le reste de sa vie.

« Draco ? »

Il baissa les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Neville. Non, il ne souhaitait pas se confier à lui mais il était dans un tel état d'épuisement qu'il ne parvenait même pas à contrôler les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

« C'étaient des spécialistes de la douche froide, dit-il en se maudissant de répondre à l'herboriste. La plupart du temps, je n'existais pas en leur présence…et quand j'étais loin, ils mettaient un point d'honneur à montrer à tout le monde quels parents aimants ils étaient. » Il s'interrompit un instant pour contempler le visage excessivement pâle de sa mère. « Je les hais pour ce qu'ils ont fait aux côtés de Voldemort. Ça s'arrête là.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis ton retour et la naissance de mon fils. » Draco leva les yeux au ciel, excédé par cette conversation qui ouvrait des blessures qu'il pensait cicatrisées depuis longtemps. « Au procès, Zabini a dit que ton père lui avait ordonné de ne pas te tuer pour que souffres toute ta vie de cette humiliation.

- On ne peut pas dire que tu soies spécialiste pour éviter les sujets qui fâchent, déclara sèchement Draco en se pinçant l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. Remarque, tu as là une merveilleuse preuve de la gentillesse de mon cher _papa_. »

Il avait presque vomi le dernier mot et Neville sursauta.

« Ecoute Draco, je ne cherche pas d'excuses à ton père. Je le détestais. C'était une vraie pourriture. Mais je suis père à présent et je me dis que je ferais tout pour préserver mon enfant. Zabini avait témoigné que Crabbe, Goyle et Flint partaient dans l'idée de t'achever alors je me dis que peut être, ton père a cherché à t'épargner en leur suggérant de te laisser vivre dans la disgrâce. »

Le regard de Draco glissa sur la forme inerte de son père. Il avait envie de le secouer, de le gifler pour le réveiller…Pour le forcer à regarder son fils dans les yeux et constater l'épave qu'il était devenu grâce à sa suggestion. Il aurait été mieux mort. Tout aurait été fini. Plus de douleur. Plus de lutte incessante pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Plus de paranoïa dès qu'il se sentait observé. Plus de crises la nuit. Plus de voix qui commentaient son viol quand un homme le touchait…S'il n'avait pas un instinct d'auto conservation aussi aiguisé, il aurait volontiers mis fin à ses jours. C'était peut être un service à rendre à la communauté finalement…

« Mon père n'a certainement pas pensé à sauver ma vie quand il est intervenu, murmura Draco avec lassitude, surpris par le tremblement dans sa voix. Il n'est pas toi, Neville. A présent si tu veux bien, on va en rester là.

- D'accord, mais avant que tu partes, viens chercher une potion de sommeil.

- Il y en a plein la remise, mais merci Londubat.

- Amène toi. » Ordonna Neville en le traînant dans le laboratoire qu'ils partageaient le temps de trouver la bonne formule pour leur potion. Là, il tendit une fiole au médicomage. « Prends plutôt celle-ci, c'est moi qui l'ai faite.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Tu es nul en potions, remarqua Draco sans réelle animosité.

- Ouais, bon. J'ai sélectionné les meilleures plantes et je les ai amenées à Hermione. »

Draco s'autorisa un faible sourire. Il l'avait voulu goguenard mais Neville l'identifia comme un sourire amusé.

« Rentre te coucher Draco. Tu as vraiment besoin de te reposer parce que là, tu ressembles à un Inferi.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, grommela Draco en passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. J'ai assez de Jordan sur mon dos toute la journée.

- Hermione ?

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est elle le médecin chez les Jordan. Lee tient toujours cette navrante boutique de farces et attrapes avec le jumeau Weasley restant.

- Ce n'est pas trop fatiguant d'être sans arrêt au taquet pour mépriser son prochain ? Demanda Neville sans pour autant s'énerver.

- Oh tu sais, avec un bon entraînement, on parvient à se maintenir, répliqua Draco avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

- Pansy et toi vous faites vraiment la paire…Il va être gai le réveillon de Noël avec vous deux.

- Et pourquoi attendre Noël d'abord ? Questionna Draco avec son premier vrai sourire de la soirée. Figure toi, petit chanceux, que je suis invité à passer l'après midi avec vous demain. Il faut bien que le petit Dante voie ce que c'est qu'un homme, un vrai.

- Ah parce que tu comptes venir accompagné ? » Contre attaqua Neville, hilare.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel d'un air écoeuré…Il n'avait rien trouvé à rétorquer à cela. Pire, il avait envie de rire de la répartie de Neville. C'était étonnant de sa part aussi mit-il cette faiblesse passagère sur le compte de la fatigue et il rentra chez lui. A peine arrivé dans son salon, encore passablement contrarié par ce policier moldu qui lui avait retiré son permis de conduire – de manière arbitraire et totalement injustifiée aux yeux du blond - à cause d'un trop grand excès de vitesse, il ressentit le besoin de se défouler pour mieux dormir…Du moins l'espérait-il.

Il songea à aller courir mais il avait conscience d'être physiquement trop diminué pour ça. Il avait encore des courbatures de sa course d'endurance effectuée deux jours auparavant et les crampes dans ses jambes avaient tendance à s'intensifier lorsqu'il allait trop loin. Il fallait qu'il se repose pour pouvoir reprendre cette activité qui le libérait momentanément de toutes ses tensions. Momentanément, c'était toujours bon à prendre quand sa tête menaçait d'exploser à force de toujours ressasser les mêmes idées noires.

Se dépenser l'aidait également à mettre ses idées au clair, à réfléchir posément et à envisager des solutions auxquelles il n'avait pas pensé au préalable. C'était aussi vital pour lui que de respirer.

Il revêtit une tenue de sport et il banda soigneusement ses poignets, jusqu'à la moitié de ses doigts. Il passa dans la cuisine pour boire un grand verre d'eau et son regard se posa sur son téléphone portable. Il s'en saisit puis il sélectionna le numéro d'Harry dans le répertoire mais, au moment d'appuyer sur la touche « appel » il renonça, craignant de se faire rembarrer.

Il monta à l'étage, dans la salle qu'il avait aménagée en salle de sport et il se mit à cogner furieusement contre le sac de sable suspendu au plafond. Il frappait pour évacuer sa rage contre ses agresseurs et la vie infernale qu'ils lui faisaient mener. Le sac était Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, ses parents, Montel Mc Cormack qui l'avait forcé à supporter la présence de Blaise, Milton Bradford et Elvira Close qui défendaient l'indéfendable. Le souffle court, les cheveux trempés de sueur tombant sur ses yeux, il frappait toujours plus fort, jusqu'à en avoir mal. C'était Charlie et le mal qu'il lui avait fait en laissant entendre que Draco n'était rien de moins qu'une prostituée. C'était lui-même, incapable de se raisonner face à l'affront. Lui qui avait voulu humilier Charlie et qui, pour cela, avait sacrifié sa relation avec Harry…Lui qui ne méritait pas l'affection du Survivant. Lui qui s'était bêtement laissé immobiliser par ses agresseurs, incapable de se défendre. Harry n'aurait pas été violé lui. Harry aurait évité le sortilège d'immobilisation. Il se frappait rageusement parce qu'il se sentait coupable et honteux quand, techniquement, c'était lui la victime.

Lorsque ses épaules et ses poings demandèrent grâce, il ralentit le rythme sans s'arrêter pour autant. Il voulait dépasser ses limites. Il _devait_ dépasser ses limites. Il devait payer d'une manière ou d'une autre pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait et il était son propre bourreau. C'était sa manière d'expier ses fautes, même s'il savait qu'il ne se sentirait pas mieux ensuite.

Harry revint hanter ses pensées et il poussa un cri de frustration en se remettant à cogner de toutes ses forces. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été lâche au point de lui laisser un message en sachant qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Et ce dernier n'avait pas rappelé. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait d'ailleurs ? Peut être était-ce mieux ainsi…Draco ne méritait pas la confiance de l'Auror, il suffisait de voir à quel point il était parti à la dérive avec Charlie. Rien ne justifiait cette conduite inqualifiable, pas même la souffrance engendrée par les insinuations de Charlie. Après tout, peut être avait-il eu raison. Peut être Draco était-il vraiment incapable d'être fidèle. Peut être ne se sentait-il bien que lorsqu'il se sentait mal dans les bras d'illustres inconnus. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi était-il retourné vers Charlie ? Et pourquoi se détestait-il à ce point d'agir de la sorte ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

_Défonce moi cette petite pute_, hurla la voix de Goyle dans sa tête.

Draco donna un dernier coup, plus violent encore que les autres, puis il tomba à genoux sur le sol, épuisé, le souffle court, la vision entravée par les cheveux trempés de sueur qui tombaient dans ses yeux. Tout son corps n'était plus qu'une douleur qui ne faisait que lui prouver qu'il était en vie malgré sa propension à toujours s'approcher trop près des flammes. Pendant quelques instants, il crut qu'il n'aurait même pas la force de se relever mais il y parvint au prix d'efforts colossaux. Il prit une douche rapide, avala le contenu de la fiole donnée par Neville et il se coucha, terrifié à l'idée de faire une nouvelle crise.

Il lança un regard attristé à la place vide à côté de lui. Il ne vivait pas avec Harry et pourtant, dans son esprit, c'était _sa _place, à la gauche du lit. Et dire que tout ce gâchis aurait pu être évité si Draco avait su avant qu'Harry était conscient de ses trop nombreux réveils nocturnes. Non, rectification, pensa Draco. Tout aurait pu être évité s'il avait cessé de se renfermer et s'il avait communiqué avec Harry à propos de Zabini et de l'enfer qu'il vivait chaque nuit. Il n'avait vraiment aucune excuse à part celle d'être quelqu'un de profondément emmuré dans son mutisme.

« Tu avais raison papa, ton fils est un raté. » murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il était tellement éreinté que le sommeil le gagna sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il dormait depuis quatre heures lorsqu'il fut réveillé en sursaut par un cauchemar dans lequel il se noyait. Il avait pu sentir l'eau s'insinuer dans son nez et dans ses poumons alors qu'il luttait pour respirer. Tremblant, le visage en sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il chercha à reprendre son souffle en s'asseyant dans son lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil éteint sur le radio réveil. Il avait dormi plus qu'il ne l'espérait, c'était déjà ça. Et il était sorti rapidement de ce cauchemar, sans avoir à se battre contre lui-même, contre sa terreur, pour ouvrir les yeux…c'était encore mieux. Il vivait un tel calvaire chaque nuit que finalement, il se trouvait presque content d'avoir fait cet affreux rêve. Tout plutôt que cette sensation d'étouffement dont il ne parvenait à s'extraire qu'avec une extrême difficulté.

_En tout cas tu repasseras pour l'efficacité de ta potion de sommeil sans rêves, Londubat. _

Il se dirigea dans la salle de bains pour passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur son visage. Il ferma le robinet avec des gestes lents, empreints de lassitude lorsque le bruit de la télévision attira son attention. Il était certain de ne pas l'avoir allumée en rentrant. Une décharge d'adrénaline fit bondir son cœur dans sa cage thoracique et il fit apparaître sa baguette magique autour de laquelle ses doigts se crispèrent. Il avança de manière à faire le moins de bruit possible dans le couloir avant de réaliser que si quelqu'un avait été envoyé dans le but de l'agresser, il ne se serait certainement pas calé bien tranquillement devant la télé. Il respira plus librement, abaissa sa baguette et se prit à espérer qu'Harry avait décidé de lui pardonner sans qu'il ait à se justifier.

Il s'immobilisa quelques secondes pour se reconstituer un visage impassible puis il entra dans le salon.

« Sirius ? Ça va ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il en voyant le Ministre avachi sur le canapé avec une élégance que lui seul pouvait avoir dans une telle posture.

Il tourna la tête en direction de l'écran et constata que, comme lui, Sirius était particulièrement attiré par les émissions qui donnaient de l'urticaire à Harry.

« Je regarde la télé, » répondit laconiquement l'animagus.

Draco se pinça l'arrête du nez entre deux doigts tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il poussa ensuite un long soupir.

« J'avais remarqué, merci. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce que tu fais dans mon salon à trois heures du matin et pourquoi vous vous croyez tous _obligés_ de débarquer chez moi sans prévenir.

- Alors déjà, je ne débarque pas étant donné que je suis là depuis minuit, répliqua Sirius en se redressant, un sourire sardonique aux coins des lèvres.

- Ce n'est qu'un point de détail…Ensuite ?

- Neville a dit à Pansy que tu semblais au bout du rouleau ce soir, alors elle m'a appelé pour tirer la sonnette d'alarme. »

Draco soupira à nouveau, agacé.

« Je vais très bien, Londubat raconte n'importe quoi.

- Je vois ça de mes propres yeux, Draco. Tu es dans une forme éblouissante, ironisa Sirius.

- Arrêtez de m'infantiliser de la sorte, ça commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Et perdez cette habitude d'entrer chez moi sans invitation, exigea sèchement Draco. J'aurais très bien pu être nu !

- Tu ne te balades jamais à poil chez toi, tu es trop pudique pour ça. Mais on fera comme tu voudras. En attendant, arrête de faire ta drama queen et viens boire un thé. »

Draco esquissa un sourire. Il lui était impossible de ne pas aimer Sirius Black. Il s'installa face à lui et ils parlèrent longuement, jusqu'au lever du jour.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La semaine suivante, Harry arriva en retard au Ministère. Il pénétra dans le hall en courant, les joues rosies par le froid et le vent, les cheveux trempés par la pluie. Il prit l'ascenseur, soulagé d'être seul pour pouvoir tenter de se redonner une apparence plus soignée. Sa cravate était mal nouée, sa chemise pendait lamentablement hors de son pantalon noir, ses lunettes étaient recouvertes de gouttelettes. Il réajusta sa tenue avec des gestes fébriles. Il détestait lorsqu'il n'était pas ponctuel mais après la nuit qu'il avait passée, il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à s'extirper du lit.

Il avait passé le week end chez Hermione et Lee, à jouer au Quidditch avec ce dernier ainsi que Ron, Ginny – étonnamment agréable avec lui – Fred et Charlie. Il s'était senti en famille, entouré de gens qu'il aimait et cela avait considérablement joué sur son moral, même s'il s'était demandé pourquoi Charlie lui posait beaucoup trop de questions sur Draco. Il s'était malgré tout couché serein dimanche soir. Sa colère contre Draco était retombée. Il ne lui restait plus que la déception parce que le blond n'avait pas jugé important de reprendre contact avec lui, et le manque de sa présence. Il ne voulait cependant pas faire le premier pas vers une réconciliation…c'était inenvisageable pour lui. Draco avait eu tort et soit il assumait, soit il perdait Harry. C'était aussi simple que ça dans l'esprit du Survivant, et tant pis s'il devait en souffrir.

Il s'était endormit tôt mais il fut rapidement tiré de son sommeil par un cauchemar qui lui glaça le sang. Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint et Vincent Crabbe torturaient Draco et Harry ne pouvait rien faire parce qu'il était enfermé dans le placard des Dursley. Il se réveilla en sursaut, haletant. Il avait dû faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas courir chez le médicomage en pleine nuit afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Au lieu de cela, il avait téléphoné à Hermione qui en avait conclus qu'Harry projetait sa propre douleur sur celle de Draco.

Harry avait acquiescé, même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec cette interprétation. Il s'était recouché mais n'avait trouvé le sommeil qu'au petit matin. C'est donc à reculons qu'il sprinta dans le long couloir qui menait jusqu'à son bureau, peu enclin à aller chasser le mage noir sous des trombes d'eau. Il stoppa net dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'il avait ouverte à la volée, une main toujours agrippée à la poignée. Il ne s'était pas retourné pour voir qui déboulait de manière si fracassante dans le bureau, mais Harry savait très bien qui il était…Cette haute stature impeccablement mise en valeur par des vêtements de qualité supérieure…Cette nuance de blond qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue chez un autre (à part peut être chez Lucius Malfoy mais ça, il s'évertuait à l'oublier.) Il était posté devant le bureau de l'Auror, immobile, dans l'expectative.

Harry s'avança et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil le plus dignement possible malgré l'essoufflement et ses cheveux qui continuaient de goutter sur sa nuque.

« Bonjour Harry, » lança Draco d'un air détaché en jouant avec les touches de son téléphone portable.

La colère revint au galop prendre possession de l'esprit du Survivant qui serra les poings sous la table. Aucun remords. Aucune gêne. Draco était là en terrain conquis. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Harry était malheureux et pour qui ? Un homme qui n'en n'avait cure. Un homme qui semblait bien plus reposé et mieux portant que lorsqu'il était avec Harry (comment l'Auror aurait-il pu deviner que Draco dormait mieux grâce aux nouvelles « petites pilules magiques » de Jared et qu'il mangeait plus parce que Neville, sous l'impulsion de Pansy, lui donnait une potion d'appétit à son insu, en la mélangeant avec la potion de sommeil qu'il lui fournissait parfois ?)

« J'ai pas le temps de parler là, » déclara sèchement Harry en jetant un coup d'œil rapide aux mémos qui s'amoncelaient devant lui.

Draco ne répondit pas. Pas même une remarque acerbe. C'était trop rare pour ne pas susciter l'étonnement d'Harry qui releva la tête pour ficher son regard dans celui du blond, lequel le fixait intensément, avec un sérieux presque effrayant. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Ron et, avec une lenteur calculée, Draco fit naître un rictus méprisant sur son visage.

« Tiens, voilà les dossiers que tu voulais Malfoy, grommela Ron en lui jetant une pile de parchemins dans les bras. La prochaine fois, tu descendras tout seul dans ces archives poussiéreuses, je ne suis pas ta secrétaire. Ah tiens, ça va Harry ? »

Harry demeura silencieux. Ses lèvres étaient scellées, ses dents serrés et le regard qu'il porta sur le visage triomphant de Draco était rien de moins qu'assassin.

« Tu me vois navré si, dans mon comportement, quelque chose t'a laissé supposer que j'étais venu pour toi, susurra Draco. Et, Weasley, ne me remercie pas, ça m'a fait plaisir de te permettre un petit retour aux sources…dans la poussière, comme dans le clapier qui vous servait de maison avant la promotion de ton père.

- Ne me pousse pas, Malfoy, » prévint Ron en rougissant considérablement. Il savait que si Draco avait la mauvaise idée de parler de sa mère, il perdrait tout contrôle.

« Il faut dire que ta mère n'était pas une fée du logis. Ça devait être dur pour elle de bouger ses grosses fesses, ajouta le blond avec un sourire goguenard.

- Ron…soupira Harry en posant sa main sur le bras de son ami pour le calmer.

- En tout cas ma mère ne suçait pas les queues des Mangemorts, elle ! Telle mère, tel fils, hein Malfoy ? »

Draco pâlit considérablement, sans pour autant se départir de son sourire désagréable.

« Dégage Draco ! Tonna Harry en empoignant Ron pour l'empêcher de sauter à la gorge du médicomage. Dégage avant que je t'emplâtre ! »

Le blond tourna les talons en leur souhaitant une bonne journée, puis il sortit en claquant la porte. Harry lâcha enfin Ron pour s'asseoir, déconfit.

« Il faut que vous arrêtiez d'appuyer là où ça fait mal, dit-il à Ron sans réel reproche dans la voix.

- Luna va me tuer pour ce que je viens de balancer à Malfoy, gémit Ron en s'asseyant à son tour.

- Elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir. Et puis merde, c'est lui qui a commencé. Il n'avait pas à te sortir de telles horreurs sur ta mère. Ça ne se fait pas. »

Ron observa longuement son meilleur ami alors que ce dernier allumait une cigarette. Il pouvait presque palper sa colère et sa déception. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer avant d'entamer le dialogue.

« Tu le connais pourtant, les mères c'est son sujet de prédilection quand il veut être blessant. Rappelle toi, avant la mort de ma mère, il était déjà insultant avec elle.

- Ouais, avec la mienne aussi, marmonna Harry en contemplant le bout incandescent de sa cigarette.

- C'est son truc quand il n'a plus de réparties cinglantes en stock. Je savais qu'il allait parler de ma mère avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche. Je n'aurais pas dû entrer dans son jeu et lui jeter son viol en pleine tête. C'était dégueulasse.

- Oui, reconnut Harry, mais tu n'as fait que t'abaisser à son niveau, c'est tout. Il avait qu'à fermer sa grande gueule, pour une fois.

- Tu… » Il s'interrompit pour dévisager Harry et esquisser un sourire triste. « Tu l'aimes vraiment, hein ?

- Quoi ? Je vois pas le rapport, affirma durement Harry.

- Tu es toujours plus intransigeant avec les gens qui comptent pour toi, c'est tout.

- Intransigeant, mon cul ! Il a dit du mal de ta mère, Ron ! La seule figure maternelle que j'ai connue !

- Et moi j'ai insinué que ça l'éclatait de sucer des mecs comme Crabbe et Goyle, Harry. Je me dégoûte pour le coup.

- Ouais, t'es con toi aussi…Vous ne pouvez pas vous insulter gentiment, comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi vous devez systématiquement inclure des mères, des femmes, des frères ou des viols ? Vous faites chier, tous les deux ! » Gronda Harry avant de tirer furieusement sur sa cigarette.

Il se levait pour aller chercher un café lorsque Pansy entra, tout sourire…Sourire qui s'estompa rapidement à la vue des visages fermés de ses deux collègues.

« Quelle est l'embrouille ? Demanda-t-elle. Encore un assassinat ?

- Un assassinat verbal, oui, répondit Ron en jouant nerveusement avec sa plume. Je viens de me jeter avec Draco.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Soupira Pansy.

- Il a dit du mal de ma mère.

- Alors là je ne peux pas le défendre.

- Et Ron a répliqué que Draco aimait les queues de Mangemort, intervint Harry d'un air morose.

- Alors là, je ne peux pas te défendre, Ron, rétorqua Pansy. Je n'aimerais pas être là le jour où vous allez finir par vous taper sur la gueule tous les deux.

- Il n'y aura pas de mal, maugréa Ron. Draco frappe comme une fille. »

Sans crier gare, Pansy s'approcha de lui pour lui décrocher un coup de poing magistral qui lui fendit la lèvre. Harry se leva d'un bond pour porter secours à son ami mais déjà, Pansy reculait, satisfaite.

« Putain mais ça va pas ! S'exclama Ron en essuyant sa lèvre ensanglantée du dos de la main. Tu m'as fait un mal de chien !

- ça frappe comment une fille, Ronny ? Questionna Pansy avec un sourire narquois. Comme je disais, je n'aimerais pas être là quand Draco et toi en arriverez aux mains. Sur ce, je ne voudrais pas vous presser mais on a du travail. »

Harry ne put se retenir de rire alors que Ron lui lançait un regard noir. Le Survivant imaginait Luna se jetant sur Pansy pour défendre son mari et cela ne fit qu'accentuer son hilarité. Il se lança ensuite à corps perdu dans la recherche du mage tueur de moldus. L'étau se resserrait et Harry espérait l'avoir appréhendé avant la fin de la semaine.

Il était tard lorsqu'il gara sa voiture devant chez lui, moralement exténué. Son regard se porta sur le perron de sa maison et il sursauta en voyant dans la lueur des phares une forme recroquevillée qui cherchait à s'abriter de la pluie. Il coupa le moteur et avança dans l'allée. La forme se redressa et Harry tressaillit en reconnaissant Draco, les bras croisés sur son torse, la tête rentrée dans les épaules pour essayer de se réchauffer.

« Harry…appela-t-il d'une voix étrangement sourde lorsque le Survivant passa à sa hauteur.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? aboya Harry en faisant de gros efforts pour ne pas le frapper…ou l'étreindre…Il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il voulait à ce moment précis.

- M'excuser, Harry, souffla Draco en claquant des dents. Je veux m'excuser.

- T'excuser ? Pour quoi exactement ? Pour m'avoir fait croire que tu voulais me sentir en toi alors que tu étais chargé de drogue ? Pour avoir joué au mort pendant deux semaines parce que tu estimais que je ne méritais pas la moindre explication ? Ou pour ton comportement puant de ce matin ? »

Draco baissa les yeux en reniflant et Harry réprima un soupir agacé. Il fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et quand il entendit la voix du blond, il suspendit son mouvement.

« Pour tout. Je veux m'excuser pour tout. »

Harry ouvrit la porte et il pénétra dans le hall pour allumer la lumière. Draco n'osait pas bouger.

« Entre, tu es frigorifié, » ordonna sèchement Harry.

Draco le suivit à l'intérieur, presque timidement. Il avait peur de parler et de provoquer une nouvelle dispute. Harry disparut pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec une serviette de bain qu'il lança à Draco.

« Essuie toi les cheveux, tu es trempé. Depuis quand tu es là ?

- Une heure, peut être un peu plus. Je croyais que tu serais déjà rentré.

- J'ai largement autre chose à foutre que de t'attendre. »

Draco encaissa la remarque sans ciller. C'était de bonne guerre, Harry lui en voulait et il n'était pas prêt à faire le moindre effort. Le médicomage se mordit la lèvre inférieure en rendant la serviette à Harry. Ce dernier s'en saisit pour la jeter dans un coin.

« J'ai menti, annonça soudain Draco d'une voix claire.

- Comme c'est étonnant, ironisa Harry. Sur quoi, cette fois ?

- J'ai envoyé Weasley chercher des dossiers aux archives parce que je voulais te parler. »

La respiration d'Harry se bloqua comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de poing. Lorsqu'il respira à nouveau, c'était comme si le poids qui lui comprimait le cœur depuis deux semaines s'était considérablement allégé.

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit, alors ? Interrogea-t-il en se radoucissant.

- Tu avais l'air tellement mécontent de me voir que je me suis braqué. Après j'ai fait n'importe quoi parce que j'étais blessé et que je suis toujours ignoble dans ces cas là.

- Ron ne t'avait rien fait, Draco, déclara Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- J'en ai conscience. Je me sentais mal et j'ai déchargé mon agressivité sur lui. Mais il n'a pas été tendre avec moi non plus, se défendit Draco en reportant son attention sur la pluie qui battait contre la baie vitrée du salon.

- Tu as appuyé sur une plaie qui est encore ouverte chez lui, il a fait pareil avec toi et j'en suis navré, pour toi comme pour lui. Draco regarde moi, » exigea Harry. Le blond tourna la tête dans sa direction et l'Auror décela tellement de douleur au fond de ses yeux gris que son cœur se serra. « Ron ne pensait pas ce qu'il t'a dit.

- Parce que tu crois que moi, je pensais ce que je lui ai dit ? renvoya froidement Draco.

- Pourquoi c'est si dur pour toi de communiquer ? Pourquoi faut-il systématiquement que tu cherches le conflit ? »

Harry semblait énervé…Non, pas énervé, constata Draco. Il était bouleversé et épuisé. Il songea avec tristesse que ça devait être terriblement dur d'essayer d'entretenir une relation saine avec lui alors qu'il passait son temps à se défiler et à attaquer le premier pour ne pas souffrir. Il s'était souvent posé les mêmes questions qu'Harry. Il se les posait depuis son adolescence et la seule réponse à laquelle il était parvenu lui paraissait tellement risible qu'il ignorait s'il fallait prendre le risque se ridiculiser en la donnant à Harry. Mais s'il ne disait rien, le risque était plus grand encore car le brun n'accepterait pas son mutisme. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis il parla, les dents serrées.

« Parce que j'ai besoin de montrer que j'existe…Je ne le fais pas sciemment, Harry. C'est juste tellement ancré en moi que je n'arrive pas à fonctionner autrement.

- Je sais que c'est plus fort que toi, admit Harry en avançant la main en direction de la joue de son compagnon, avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait et de la laisser retomber. Si je pensais le contraire, tu ne serais pas chez moi en ce moment. Tu veux un thé pour te réchauffer ?

- Ce n'est pas de refus. »

Il suivit Harry jusqu'à la cuisine. Le Survivant mit la théière en marche puis il s'absenta quelques minutes avant de revenir en tendant un pull noir à Draco.

« Mets quelque chose de sec, tu vas tomber malade. »

Draco hésita, puis il ôta sa chemise mouillée pour enfiler le pull. Il était surpris, et touché par la manière dont Harry prenait soin de lui malgré sa rancoeur. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être une pauvre petite chose fragile à ses yeux. Harry était juste altruiste, toujours inquiet du bien-être des autres. Draco riva son regard sur le plan de travail, gêné.

« Je peux ?

- Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi, » répondit Harry avec un sourire engageant.

Draco se hissa pour s'asseoir sur le plan de travail. Harry se demanda comment une manie aussi anodine pouvait l'émouvoir à ce point et pourquoi, alors qu'il lui en voulait toujours, il était irrémédiablement attiré par sa bouche. Il préféra enlever ses lunettes pour voir un peu moins précisément cette lèvre inférieure ourlée qu'il avait envie d'emprisonner entre les siennes.

« Tu as l'air en forme, constata-t-il en versant l'eau dans des tasses. Tu dors mieux en ce moment ?

- Jordan et Londubat me concoctent des potions de sommeil. J'en prends quand je suis vraiment trop fatigué, pour glaner quelques heures de repos, expliqua Draco en serrant la tasse entre ses mains afin de les réchauffer. Quelquefois ça marche, d'autres non.

- Tu as toujours ces terreurs nocturnes ? »

Draco hocha la tête, puis il haussa les épaules, comme si ça n'avait aucune importance. Il se plongea dans la contemplation de la fenêtre, fasciné par la pluie battante. Harry était étrangement mal à l'aise. Il y avait parfois chez Draco une telle résignation alors qu'à d'autres moments, le refus et la négation en bloc l'habitaient…Il ne savait pas comment l'héritier Malfoy s'y retrouvait sans sombrer avec toutes ces contradictions. Peut être était-il déjà en train de sombrer mais qu'il sauvait les apparences. Cette pensée fit tressaillir Harry. Même lorsqu'il avait été furieux contre Draco, il ne lui avait voulu aucun mal. Il lui arrivait de se réveiller la nuit parce qu'il avait soif et de songer qu'au même moment, Draco était peut être en train de souffrir de ces sensations d'asphyxie, ou en train de lutter contre le sommeil pour les éviter justement.

Depuis que Ron lui avait avoué pourquoi Zabini avait poussé Draco à le rencontrer, Harry était inquiet. Il ignorait comment Draco vivait cet accord passé avec son avocate et surtout, comment il vivait la perspective de voir le contenu de son cahier bleu utilisé contre lui lors du procès. Ce devait être terrible pour lui et il était seul face ses démons puisqu'il ne laissait à personne l'occasion de s'approcher trop près de lui.

Harry le détailla longuement, des pieds à la tête. Il avait repris un peu de poids, c'était encourageant. Il était troublé de le voir porter son pull. C'était tellement intime…Presque sexy. Il remonta jusqu'au beau visage fin de Draco et il réalisa que s'il semblait moins épuisé que deux semaines auparavant, il n'était pas en forme pour autant. Les cernes qui soulignaient son regard étaient toujours présents mais beaucoup moins marqués.

« Harry, déclara soudain Draco sans quitter la fenêtre des yeux. J'ai fait quelque chose de très moche.

- Je sais, j'étais là, » rétorqua calmement Harry.

Draco planta son regard gris dans le vert intense des yeux de son compagnon.

_J'ai couché avec Charlie. _

Il ouvrit la bouche mais les mots refusèrent d'en sortir. Perdre Harry le paniquait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Lentement, il posa sa tasse à côté de lui et il massa sa nuque d'une main.

_J'ai couché avec Charlie. Dis le ! _

« Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça et je m'en excuse, Harry.

- Mais encore ?

- Pardon ?

- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire après ça ? Tu ne comptes pas m'expliquer ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? Pourquoi, Draco ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

_Parce que je suis indigne de ta confiance. Parce que je suis quelqu'un de mauvais et que je l'ai toujours été. Parce que j'ai peur. Parce que je salis et corromps tout ce que je touche. _

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il craignit de parler d'une voix tremblante, alors il garda le silence.

« Bon, c'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? » S'impatienta Harry en passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

Draco secoua lentement la tête.

« Donc, reprit froidement Harry, tu as des choses à dire mais tu la fermes…Tu comptes me communiquer les informations de quelle manière ? Tu dessines sur une feuille et je devine ? Je prends des cours de legilimencie en accéléré et je vais chercher les infos à la source, directement ? Ou alors tu mimes ?

- Arrête ça.

- Que j'arrête quoi, bordel ! Tu viens pour me parler mais tu es incapable de le faire. Je veux bien être compréhensif Draco, je te jure, mais je ne peux pas t'aider à justifier ton comportement parce que je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris. Si ça ne te dérange pas trop, je vais allumer une cigarette maintenant, ça me permettra de réfléchir.

- Tu es chez toi, tu fais bien ce que tu veux, » soupira Draco.

Harry mit en marche la hotte au dessus de la gazinière afin de ne pas trop incommoder Draco avec l'odeur et il alluma sa cigarette.

« Je n'ai pas d'excuses pour ce que j'ai fait, admit Draco en se concentrant à nouveau sur la fenêtre. J'avais peur…non en fait j'étais terrifié.

- Par quoi ? Interrogea Harry d'une voix douce et apaisante.

- Je voulais vraiment que tu me fasses l'amour, Harry, souffla Draco. Mais je craignais que certaines images surgissent en moi et viennent tout gâcher. C'est minable comme explication, j'en conviens, cependant c'est uniquement pour cette raison que j'ai cherché un soutien chimique. »

Harry jeta sa cigarette dans l'évier et il s'approcha de Draco.

« Draco regarde moi s'il te plait. »

Le blond ferma les yeux puis il les rouvrit pour fixer intensément le Survivant.

« Tu permets ? Demanda Harry en avançant la main vers son visage.

- Bien sûr. »

Il posa sa paume au niveau de la mâchoire inférieure de Draco et il caressa sa joue avec son pouce. L'ancien Serpentard empoigna doucement son pull afin de l'attirer entre ses longues jambes, toujours plus près de lui.

« Je comprends ton geste, avoua Harry d'une voix rauque. J'imagine à quel point ça doit être dur pour toi de redouter ces images, comme tu les appelles. Mais moi aussi j'ai peur. »

Draco lui lança un regard étonné.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois, petit con, poursuivit Harry avec un sourire empli de tendresse. Bien entendu que je suis mort de peur. Je suis effrayé à l'idée de te faire mal ou de te dire quelque chose qui ferait écho à ce que ces fils de putes t'ont dit dans la cabane d'Hagrid.

- Je ne pensais pas…

- C'est ton problème, mon ange. Tu ne penses pas, à part pour te monter la tête inutilement. Ça m'a blessé que tu tentes de te donner à moi sans prendre en compte le fait que je ne voulais pas de ça. Je te veux entièrement présent ou pas du tout, il n'y a pas de demie mesure avec moi.

- Je te promets que ça ne se reproduira pas, Harry.

- Il y a intérêt parce qu'un autre coup comme ça et je ne chercherai pas à comprendre. Je te ferai juste bouffer tes dents. Je veux que tu assimiles le fait que rien ne presse. Tu es désirable, je ne le nie pas. Mais le fait que tu soies un putain de beau mec n'est pas le plus important. On a tout le temps, le sexe ne fait pas tout. Je n'attends pas que tu t'affales devant moi, les jambes écartées, le plus vite possible.

- C'est d'une élégance, » grommela Draco.

Harry noua ses mains derrière la nuque du blond et il serra, comme pour donner plus de poids aux paroles qu'il allait prononcer.

« Tu veux qu'on parle de manque d'élégance, Draco ? Je ne t'ai pas trouvé particulièrement distingué quand tu t'es foutu à quatre pattes sur le lit en tortillant du cul pour, je suppose, m'exciter alors que je venais de te dire qu'il était hors de question que je te touche dans l'état où tu étais. »

La respiration de Draco se bloqua dans ses poumons et il se sentit rougir de honte. Il allait se défendre par l'agressivité mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il commençait à le connaître, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser réfléchir dans ces cas là. Il l'étreignit fermement contre lui, une main caressant ses doux cheveux blonds. Draco s'abandonna contre lui.

« Je ne veux plus de ça, Draco. Ça m'a fait trop mal de te voir dans cet état. On est bien clairs ? Murmura Harry à son oreille.

- C'est très clair.

- Tu veux toujours de moi ?

- Et toi ? Renvoya Draco.

- J'ai demandé le premier, » insista Harry en reculant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Aussitôt, Draco l'empoigna par le col pour le rapprocher et il écrasa sa bouche contre celle du Survivant. Une décharge de plaisir courut le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Harry et ses bras vinrent enserrer la taille de Draco. Leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et leurs langues se trouvèrent pour s'emmêler avec urgence, exprimant ainsi toute la violence du manque qu'ils avaient ressenti durant ces deux semaines.

Les mains de Draco se perdirent dans la chevelure noire d'Harry alors que ce dernier descendait dans son cou afin de retrouver la saveur de sa peau. Presque furieusement, il couvrit de baisers chaque parcelle d'épiderme à sa portée, humant avec délectation le parfum épicé et frais qui s'était considérablement estompé mais surtout, l'odeur de Draco. Une odeur de pluie et de neige. Il le mordilla au niveau de la veine jugulaire, le sentant frissonner au passage, puis il souffla trois mots, silencieusement, au creux de son oreille : « je t'aime. »

Draco le tira en arrière pour l'amener à lui faire face. Il baissa les yeux dans le but de contempler les lèvres sensuelles d'Harry, comme pour l'embrasser mentalement, puis avec douceur, il posa sa bouche sur celle du brun et leurs langues entamèrent une danse langoureuse. Le cœur du Survivant battait trop vite, sa tête tournait et ses jambes le supportaient difficilement. Il se surprit à songer qu'il aimait cet état de bouleversement mêlé au désir et au soulagement qui accompagnait chaque réconciliation avec Draco. Pour un peu, il se serait presque dit que ça valait la peine de se disputer avec lui.

Lorsqu'ils consentirent enfin à se séparer, un silence chargé d'émotion s'installa entre eux. Harry alluma une cigarette pour se donner une contenance et Draco, loin d'être dupe, émit un rictus amusé.

« Tu veux aller manger quelque part ? Demanda soudain Harry. J'ai faim.

- Tu as toujours faim, plaisanta Draco en jetant un coup d'œil sur sa montre. Je n'ai qu'une heure par contre. Je dois retourner à Saint Mungo.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire là bas ? Ils peuvent pas se démerder sans toi un peu ?

- Vocabulaire, Potter, déclara Draco avec un sourire sardonique. En fait, ça ne sera qu'un aller-retour. Je dois donner une potion à 5 heures d'intervalle à certains patients et je tiens à le faire moi-même.

- Les parents de Neville ?

- Comment…

- Je le sais parce que Neville m'a parlé de votre accord, coupa Harry en approchant pour poser un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. Je ne te retiendrai pas plus d'une heure, promis.

- Je préfèrerais rester avec toi, » avoua Draco.

Harry sourit, touché par la remarque, puis il transplana avec lui jusqu'à une pizzeria qu'il affectionnait particulièrement sur le chemin de Traverse. Le mauvais temps avait eu raison de la motivation des sorciers et l'endroit était pratiquement désert, à part quelques couples disséminés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Ils passèrent commande et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à surveiller que Draco mange correctement.

_Arrête tes conneries Potter_, songea-t-il. _Ce n'est pas un gamin_.

Il avait envie de lui demander comment il allait _vraiment_ et comment il supportait la perspective du procès mais il se retint. Si Draco voulait aborder le sujet, c'était à lui de le faire. Un silence gêné s'insinua entre eux et Harry prit la main du médicomage au dessus de la table. Draco émit un sourire avec, dans les yeux, tellement de tendresse qu'Harry sentit son cœur fondre comme neige au soleil. Le blond entama une conversation sur le mage noir qui donnait tant de sueurs froides au bureau des Aurors et ils en discutèrent jusqu'au moment de se séparer.

« Tu repasses à la maison après ? Questionna Harry en embrassant le poignet de Draco.

- Je ne préfère pas, répondit Draco. Je t'empêcherai de dormir et tu as l'air d'avoir salement besoin de te reposer. Il faut que tu puisses être à cent pour cent contre ce psychopathe. Mais viens chez moi demain soir si tu es libre, je me ferai remplacer à l'hôpital.

- Vendu. »

Draco prit congé du Survivant et il transplana jusqu'à Saint Mungo. Il fit un crochet par la chambre de Severus Rogue pour lui donner la potion. Malgré son manque de réactions, Draco ne désespérait pas de le voir se réveiller un jour.

« Tu crois que ça va marcher ? Demanda Tonks qui était venue dormir au chevet de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle refusait de laisser seul la nuit.

- Je ne sais pas, admit Draco en se forçant à poser une main apaisante sur son épaule. Nous en sommes à un stade où rien n'est certain concernant Severus. J'aimerais vous donner un meilleur pronostic mais je vous mentirais.

- Merci cousin, » murmura Tonks en serrant sa main.

Draco tressaillit. Il avait du mal à se faire appeler « cousin » par une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il ne cherchait pas à connaître. Elle faisait partie de la branche « saine » de sa famille mais c'était tout ce que Draco savait d'elle. Même Sirius ne la fréquentait que lorsque cela était strictement nécessaire, peu enclin à essayer de la rassurer sur l'éventuelle survie de Severus Rogue dont il se fichait comme d'une guigne.

« Essayez de dormir, » conseilla Draco en tournant les talons pour fuir cette femme qui le mettait mal à l'aise avec ses regards insistants.

Il passa ensuite par la salle où vivaient les parents de Neville. Il réveilla d'abord Alice en douceur pour lui faire boire la potion et, comme elle le faisait systématiquement, elle lui tendit un papier de chewing-gum vide.

« Un bonbon, Lucius ? Proposa-t-elle avec un sourire innocent.

- Non merci, Alice, » répondit Draco avec un pincement au cœur.

Il répugnait à se laisser appeler par le prénom de son père mais il devait respecter l'ordre dans lequel les souvenirs de l'Auror lui revenaient. Elle se considérait, pour l'instant, comme une femme jeune et Draco ne voulait pas compromettre son éventuelle guérison en la choquant. Alors il encaissait la comparaison avec son père en silence, même si cela l'écoeurait. Il détestait l'idée même de lui ressembler.

Alice but lentement la potion en grimaçant puis elle observa longuement Draco.

« Vous n'êtes pas Lucius, n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Non, effectivement. Comment vous en êtes vous aperçue ?

- Vous êtes trop gentil, » dit-elle simplement avant de se recoucher en cachant son emballage de chewing-gum sous son oreiller.

Draco haussa les épaules. Peut être que la potion commençait à vraiment marcher avec elle et qu'elle retrouvait enfin une certaine logique, même si cette hypothèse le laissait largement sceptique. En effet, si elle retrouvait une certaine logique, comment se faisait-il qu'elle le trouve « gentil » ? Il se pencha pour secouer Frank Londubat mais il se figea face aux deux prunelles qui le fixaient intensément.

« Non, déclara Frank, vous n'êtes pas Lucius.

- Je suis son fils, Draco.

- Vous êtes un jeune homme bon…Pas comme votre père.

- Oui pour les deux remarques, plaisanta Draco en détournant le regard. Buvez ça. » Frank obéit. « Comment vous sentez vous ?

- Nauséeux.

- C'est normal. Ecoutez, je sais que vous en avez assez de stagner ici mais nous devons rester vigilants car nous ne connaissons pas les effets de cette potion. Elle est toute nouvelle. Sachez cependant que votre fils s'est acharné à trouver les bonnes formules. Il ne vous a jamais abandonnés.

- Quand je pourrai le voir ? Si les effets de cette potion sont temporaires, je voudrais vraiment le voir avant de...de…

- Je vais vous demander encore un peu de patience, mais c'est pour bientôt. Nous vous conduirons à lui dans une salle plus tranquille. Votre femme ne pourra pas vous suivre si elle reste dans cet état, ce serait trop violent pour elle.

- Merci…Vous êtes un bon garçon, Draco, insista Frank.

- Je ne crois pas, moi, » souffla Draco pour lui-même plus que pour Frank.

Il sortit d'un pas rapide, s'intimant l'ordre de ne pas courir. Il ne supportait plus la souffrance qu'il voyait dans les yeux des Londubat et qui le contaminait. En leur présence, il ne supportait même plus son nom de famille. Le sang de Bellatrix et de son père, entre autres Mangemorts, coulait dans ses veines. Tous les Sirius et toutes les Tonks du monde ne pouvaient pas l'empêcher de se sentir coupable pour ce que sa famille avait fait.

Et, plus profondément en lui se terrait la raison la plus importante…celle qu'il ne voulait pas mentionner. Il peinait déjà à se l'avouer à lui-même. Les Londubat avaient perdu la raison après avoir été soumis à une répétition de sortilèges du Doloris. Lui aussi avait eu à subir ce sortilège à maintes reprises dans la cabane d'Hagrid et, quelque part, il aurait préféré perdre contact avec la réalité plutôt que d'avoir à l'affronter au quotidien.

« Toujours à hanter les couloirs à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, » plaisanta une voix grave derrière lui. Il se retourna en se composant un sourire enjoué.

« Jawad, tu tombes bien…Je veux que tu examines deux patients en psycho. Les Londubat. Je sais que c'est étrange de faire ça en pleine nuit, mais il faut que ça reste discret…Et après tu me payeras un café.

- Ouais, c'est encore le riche héritier qui se fait payer des trucs…où va le monde ?

- On se demande, Jawad, répliqua Draco avec un rire sibyllin. On se demande.»

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain soir, Harry sonna chez Draco cinq minutes avant l'heure convenue. Le blond, élégamment vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise à manches courtes près du corps de la même couleur, lui ouvrit avec un sourire resplendissant qui réchauffa le cœur du Survivant. Ce dernier le suivit dans le salon après avoir posé ses lunettes mouillées sur le guéridon de l'entrée. Une délicieuse odeur qu'il n'identifiait pas planait dans la pièce et il demanda à Draco de quoi il s'agissait.

« J'ai fait livrer des plats chinois, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules. Je suis allé courir et je suis rentré trop tard pour cuisiner. » Il marqua un temps de pause pour détailler Harry des pieds à la tête. Son regard semblait caresser les jambes fermes mises en valeur par un jean, le torse bien dessiné sous un tee-shirt col V gris clair et la veste de costume sombre, gris bleuté qui donnait un aspect décontracté chic à l'ensemble. Ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à son beau visage, à ses yeux d'un vert spectaculaire, à ses cheveux en bataille et, inconsciemment, il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. « Tu es…à couper le souffle, reprit-il.

- J'allais te dire la même chose, » rétorqua Harry en enlaçant sa taille alors que sa bouche se posait sur celle de Draco.

Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent, leurs respirations se firent erratiques et leurs mains se cherchèrent avec frénésie. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Draco débarrassa Harry de sa veste puis il le poussa sur le canapé avant de chevaucher ses jambes, les doigts crispés dans ses cheveux. Emporté par le violent désir qui s'était emparé de son corps et sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Harry déboutonna la chemise de son partenaire afin de caresser son torse et son dos. Toucher la peau de Draco, le sentir tressaillir sous l'exploration de ses paumes devenait, à ce moment là, aussi vital que de respirer pour le Survivant. Hypnotisé par la chaleur de ses lèvres qui jouaient sensuellement avec les siennes et par l'odeur de son eau de toilette, Harry n'était plus capable de pensée rationnelle.

Il fit glisser la chemise de Draco le long de ses bras et il la serra dans une main tout en poursuivant son exploration de l'autre. Seul Draco existait en cet instant et le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler autour de lui, ce n'était pas son problème tant qu'il pouvait continuer à sentir le divin frôlement de la langue du blond.

Draco se décolla un peu pour saisir le tee-shirt d'Harry et le faire passer au dessus de sa tête. Il s'arrêta ensuite pour plonger son regard obscurci par le désir dans celui de l'Auror. Il prit son visage en coupe et il murmura tellement doucement qu'Harry dut tendre l'oreille sans parvenir à entendre ce qu'il disait.

« Tu peux répéter ? Demanda Harry.

- Non, ce n'était pas important, » répondit Draco en l'embrassant de plus belle.

Harry le repoussa pour planter un baiser sur le bout de son nez avec un sourire débordant de tendresse.

« Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, Draco. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du médicomage et il plongea la main dans les cheveux d'Harry pour les ébouriffer.

« J'essayais de te dire la même chose il y a deux minutes. »

Harry lui rendit son sourire et, alors que Draco se penchait pour mordiller son cou, il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Avec frénésie, il s'attaqua à sa ceinture, puis il baissa la fermeture éclair du pantalon de Draco afin d'enrouler ses doigts autour de sa virilité.

« Chambre, » souffla Draco à son oreille avant de se redresser.

Ils se rendirent dans la chambre où l'ancien Serpentard alluma une bougie avant de revenir embrasser Harry tout en caressant son torse. Lentement, les vêtements restants se retrouvèrent roulés en boule sur le sol et leurs corps nus se collèrent l'un à l'autre, faisant encore monter le désir d'un cran. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau et Draco emporta Harry avec lui jusqu'au lit. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux alors que la langue du brun descendait redessiner ses abdominaux contractés.

_Je ne te mérite pas, Harry. _

« Fais moi l'amour, dit-il tout haut d'une voix rauque.

- Tu es sûr ? Questionna Harry en remontant pour scruter son visage.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai rien pris.

- Je te crois…mais, Draco, nous avons tout le temps. Rien ne presse.

- J'en ai envie, Harry. J'ai juste très peur. » admit Draco en détournant le regard.

En disant ces mots, il réalisa qu'il était sincère. Il voulait se donner à Harry, lui montrer qu'il comptait assez à ses yeux pour l'accueillir en lui sans aide toxique. Il se sentait prêt à affronter ses démons. Peut être qu'ainsi, en regardant sa terreur en face, ces images et ces voix qui menaçaient de surgir à chaque instant pour le contaminer finiraient par le laisser en paix.

« Tu es vraiment sûr ? Insista Harry en caressant ses cheveux.

- Fais le, murmura Draco avec détermination. Oublie les préliminaires, ils ne feront que m'angoisser d'avantage, et fais le.

- Tu m'arrêtes si ça ne va pas, promis ?

- Promis. »

Harry ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet pour attraper le gel lubrifiant. Il en versa un peu dans sa main pour graisser ses doigts. Il était terrorisé à l'idée de faire mal à Draco et la respiration saccadée du blond lui laissait entendre qu'il appréhendait la suite. Harry choisit de faire passer son angoisse après celle de son partenaire et il revint près de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement alors que sa main descendait entre ses cuisses.

« On arrête quand tu veux, d'accord ? » Chuchota-t-il dans le cou de Draco qui hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Sa langue vint chercher celle de l'ancien Serpentard tandis qu'il écartait ses jambes avec douceur. Il approcha son majeur de l'entrée de Draco et aussitôt, ce dernier fit un bond sur le côté, les muscles tendus, le souffle court. Il posa une main sur son cœur, comme si cela allait l'empêcher de battre plus vite ou comme s'il venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie, et il prit une profonde inspiration pour retrouver son calme.

« Excuse moi, dit-il avec un tremblement incontrôlable dans la voix. C'est un réflexe, je n'arrive pas à le maîtriser.

- C'est à moi de m'excuser, répondit Harry en caressant son ventre pour l'apaiser. J'aurais dû te prévenir. »

Draco se recoucha sur le dos et il attira Harry contre lui. Le brun l'embrassa longuement et leurs virilités glissèrent l'une contre l'autre. Harry poussa un gémissement rauque alors que Draco se mordait la lèvre inférieure sans qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche. L'Auror descendit pour passer sa langue sur le membre de Draco. Ce dernier ferma les yeux pour masquer sa honte de ressentir autant de plaisir.

« Draco, je vais introduire un doigt en toi, » prévint Harry.

Il prit la virilité qui s'offrait à lui en bouche mais il n'eut même pas le temps d'approcher son doigt. Tous les muscles de Draco se contractèrent et il recula à nouveau. Il pinça l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index tout en s'excusant. Harry prit son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Ce n'est pas grave, on attendra que tu soies prêt.

- Je suis prêt, se défendit Draco. J'appréhende, c'est tout.

- On va aller à ton rythme, d'accord ? » Murmura Harry en passant la main dans les cheveux blonds de son partenaire.

Sa bouche descendit dans son cou pour y déposer une série de baisers ardents. Il pouvait sentir le pouls de Draco battre de manière erratique contre ses lèvres et il eut l'impression que son cœur se déchirait. Il n'était pas naïf au point d'imaginer que l'amour ou l'excitation étaient responsables des battements cardiaques effrénés de Draco. C'était la panique. Une panique sourde, incontrôlable, qui tétanisait les membres de son partenaire. Il était si profondément abîmé, tellement blessé dans sa chair qu'Harry en vint à se demander pourquoi il s'infligeait une telle épreuve alors que le brun lui avait bien laissé entendre qu'ils avaient tout le temps. Il recula un peu pour planter son regard vert dans les prunelles grises, assombries, de Draco.

« Je crois que c'est trop tôt, annonça-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Harry, ne me lâche pas maintenant, souffla Draco en s'accrochant à ses épaules jusqu'à lui faire mal.

- Je ne te lâche pas. »

Draco tourna la tête sur le côté, fixant un point invisible sur le mur avant de reporter son attention sur Harry. Il avait l'air d'avoir totalement retrouvé son calme quand il prit le visage du brun entre ses paumes brûlantes pour l'embrasser tendrement. Harry bascula sur le côté sans décoller sa bouche de celle de Draco et ses doigts frôlèrent lentement le torse et le ventre du blond.

« Harry, » chuchota Draco contre ses lèvres.

Son prénom prononcé de manière aussi sensuelle résonna en Harry comme une invitation qu'il ne pouvait décliner. Il esquissa des petits mouvements circulaires autour du nombril de Draco, dessinant des ronds invisibles, plaisants, sur sa peau.

« Draco, prends ma main, et guide-moi. »

Un long frisson naquit au creux des reins de Draco pour remonter jusqu'à sa nuque. Il ne paniquait plus. Au contraire, à l'excitation se mêlait une forme de reconnaissance. Il éprouvait une réelle gratitude envers Harry qui faisait preuve d'une patience d'ange et qui remisait clairement son désir au second plan pour se focaliser entièrement sur le bien être de Draco. Finalement, il se surprit à penser qu'il était content de ne pas avoir eu recours à des procédés chimiques parce que ce moment d'intimité entre Harry et lui était si intense qu'il voulait profiter de chaque seconde, être conscient de chaque baiser que le brun posait sur lui, de son corps magnétique collé au sien.

Pourtant, au moment où il faisait glisser la main d'Harry entre ses jambes, toutes ces agréables sensations s'envolèrent pour laisser place à sa crispation initiale. Il n'eut pas besoin d'exprimer ses craintes, Harry les identifia immédiatement et il se pencha pour embrasser Draco avec délicatesse alors que sa main remontait jusqu'à son torse où elle se posa dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

« - Draco…Toi. Fais le _toi._ »

Le blond haleta lorsque la certitude dans la voix de son partenaire frôla son torse d'une façon tout à la fois possessive et prévenante.

« - Fais le maintenant, » murmura Harry contre ses lèvres en lui tendant le gel de lubrifiant.

Draco frissonna. Incapable d'objecter quoi que ce soit tandis que la bouche d'Harry reprenait sa place autour de son membre. En automate, il fit glisser un doigt en lui, mortifié de sentir le plaisir poindre aussi facilement, et il se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi la sensation des cheveux d'Harry contre sa peau devait-elle être si aigue ? Il se cambra sous la bouche du brun en serrant les dents.

La voix chaude et grave le ramena à la réalité.

« Retire toi, mon cœur… »

Et le blond se sentit obéir avec une confiance qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Les doigts d'Harry glissèrent contre sa paume moite, enlaçant les siens, prenant la place qui avait été la sienne jusque là. Délicats à l'excès. Il ferma les yeux. Sa respiration régulière se mua en halètements erratiques à mesure que ses dents meurtrissaient ses lèvres. Et la bouche du brun retraça les méandres de son torse jusqu'à échouer dans son cou.

« Ouvre les yeux…Draco, reste avec moi. » murmura-t-il contre sa peau. « Tu veux que je me retire ?

- Non !.....non, _continue_. »

Les mains du blond se crispèrent sur les épaules d'Harry alors qu'il risquait un second doigt avec précaution. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

« Ça va ? Je ne te fais pas mal ? » Demanda Harry.

Draco secoua négativement la tête tout en s'intimant l'ordre de cesser de s'affoler. Tout se passait bien, il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur et le fait qu'il visualise l'entrée de la cabane du demi géant ne voulait rien dire. Harry était doux et compréhensif. Ses caresses étaient délicieuses, c'était tout ce sur quoi il devait se concentrer. Le Survivant attendit longtemps avant d'insérer un troisième doigt en lui. Le souffle de Draco se bloqua dans ses poumons. Une vague de panique déferla en lui. Il se força à respirer calmement et il riva son attention sur le visage d'Harry. Il y lut une tendresse infinie qui l'enveloppa instantanément de bien être et il se détendit. Il était en sécurité. Il n'avait pas mal…En tout cas pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru.

« Harry, souffla-t-il.

- ça ne va pas ? Tu veux arrêter ?

- Non, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour maintenant. »

Harry lui sourit amoureusement, puis il l'embrassa à nouveau. Ses lèvres toujours scellées à celles de Draco, il prit appui sur ses mains et se plaça entre les longues jambes de son amant pour le pénétrer avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable. La douleur força Draco à poser une main sur la cuisse d'Harry pour stopper sa progression. Harry se figea, attendant que le blond lui donne le feu vert pour continuer ou, au contraire, qu'il lui dise de se retirer. Il se pencha ensuite pour mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Il avait envie de lui chuchoter à quel point il l'aimait mais il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Draco risquait d'assimiler l'amour d'Harry à du désir sexuel et Harry ne voulait pas qu'il se leurre.

« Plus, » articula Draco entre ses dents serrées.

Harry reprit sa lente progression et bientôt, il fut entièrement logé dans le corps de Draco. Il marqua une pause pour laisser à Draco le temps de s'accommoder à lui. Ce dernier nicha son visage dans le cou d'Harry pour y trouver le réconfort dont il avait besoin pour continuer. Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il était conscient de tout ce qui se passait et que la panique s'était transformée en désir d'aller encore plus loin malgré l'appréhension qui perdurait, et l'inconfort lié à l'intrusion. Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, les paupières closes pour ne pas croiser le regard attentif d'Harry.

« Draco, tu es avec moi ? Questionna Harry, inquiet.

- Oui, murmura Draco en ouvrant les yeux. Tu peux bouger, Harry. Je suis prêt. »

Harry exécuta un va et vient en lui avant de s'arrêter.

« Je te fais mal ?

- Non. Continue. »

Lentement, Harry bougea les reins, un désir ardent au fond des yeux. Il se sentait bien en Draco…il se sentait bien avec Draco qu'ils soient dans le lit ou hors du lit. La confiance que Draco lui accordait lui donnait l'impression d'être invincible…d'être aimé. Enfin.

Le médicomage ferma les yeux et sa respiration se fit erratique. Il avait honte de la vague de plaisir qui montait en lui alors que la main d'Harry emprisonnait sa virilité pour la caresser. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement les va et vient d'Harry en lui. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais il était trop mal à l'aise. Cependant, la combinaison de ce va et vient avec la stimulation de son membre lui procurait un bien-être qu'il lui était difficile de cacher.

_Dépêche toi Zabini, c'est à mon tour de baiser cette chienne_, siffla la voix de Marcus Flint dans son esprit.

Draco tourna la tête sur le côté pour dissimuler son trouble.

Pas maintenant.

Il se sentait trop bien et le moment de douce intimité qu'il partageait avec Harry ne pouvait pas être entaché, sali par la voix de Flint.

« Ça va Draco ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui.

- Regarde moi…Tu me le dirais si j'étais en train de te faire mal ?

- Harry, c'est très agréable, je t'assure. »

_Arrête de gueuler, on sait que t'aimes ça, salope de traître._

Vincent Crabbe finit de détruire l'instant magique.

Draco se mit à haleter alors que quelque chose se brisait en lui. Il saisit l'oreiller à côté de lui et il le plaqua sur son visage pour étouffer un cri de rage. Ils avaient ruiné sa vie…Quoiqu'il fasse, ils étaient toujours là pour pulvériser ce qui lui arrivait de mieux au moment où il s'y attendait le moins…A moins qu'il s'y soit trop attendu cette fois.

Harry prit ce geste pour une tentative d'étouffer ses gémissements mais lorsqu'il vit le torse de Draco se secouer violemment, il comprit qu'il était en train de craquer nerveusement. Il se retira aussitôt et Draco poussa un cri de douleur.

« Merde, Draco, excuse moi, » déclara Harry en posant la main sur son ventre.

Draco la repoussa et il se tourna sur le côté, le corps secoué par les sanglots qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Harry tenta de le prendre dans ses bras mais il fit un mouvement sec de l'épaule pour se soustraire à ce contact.

« Laisse moi, Harry, ordonna-t-il.

- Je ne te laisse pas dans cet état, c'est hors de question, » répondit Harry en avançant à nouveau pour l'étreindre.

Draco se dégagea en tendant le bras en arrière afin d'empêcher Harry de l'approcher.

« Va t'en. Laisse moi seul ! S'écria-t-il alors que ses sanglots redoublaient en intensité, secouant son corps avec une telle force qu'il se sentait sur le point d'hurler.

- Non. Tu es trop mal pour que je parte.

- On parie que tu dégages ? siffla Draco en relevant la tête de l'oreiller avant d'essuyer du dos de la main son visage baigné de larmes.

- Parle moi, Draco.

- J'ai couché avec Charlie, lança froidement Draco. Tu peux y aller à présent. »

Il plaça son avant-bras sur ses yeux pour cacher les larmes qui continuaient à couler d'elles mêmes, refusant obstinément de s'atténuer. Une vanne avait été ouverte et Draco ne parvenait pas à la refermer.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

Il se releva prestement avec l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre. Un coup de poing qui entravait sa respiration et lui donnait envie de se plier en deux sous le poids du choc. Il fixa Draco avec insistance, espérant voir sur son visage un signe qui lui dirait que tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge et que rien n'était arrivé avec Charlie. Mais le blond cachait obstinément ses larmes derrière son avant bras, refusant de montrer toute l'étendue de son désarroi et Harry ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment entendre la réponse à sa question.

« Quand on s'est disputés à cause de Zabini, je suis allé chez Charlie, expliqua Draco, les yeux toujours masqués par son bras. Le reste, tu connais, je viens de te le dire. »

Sans un mot, Harry enfila son boxer, son jean et il sortit en claquant la porte. Draco se retourna pour enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller, sans parvenir à contrôler le tremblement de ses mains. C'était fini. Il avait tout détruit et il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini ou Flint…ni même à Charlie qui n'avait finalement que tenté sa chance pour que Draco retombe dans ses bras. Cette fois, tout était de sa faute. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry revint dans la chambre.

« Ce n'est pas le moment, Harry. Je ne suis pas en état de me battre avec toi, soupira Draco sans relever la tête.

- Je serais le roi des hypocrites si je m'énervais alors que j'ai moi-même trompé Ginny avec toi. Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'une erreur est vite arrivée.

- Je suis désolé, Harry…

- C'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas. »

Le Survivant se coucha derrière Draco et il passa un bras autour de son torse alors que ce dernier luttait sans succès contre les larmes. Il se débattit encore mais Harry ne se laissa pas démonter et au final, il parvint à l'étreindre pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux et, après avoir longuement pleuré en silence, Draco s'endormit, épuisé.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, il réalisa qu'il avait longtemps dormi. Il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois dans la nuit mais Harry l'avait aidé à retrouver le sommeil en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et en lui murmurant des mots tendres. Pourtant ce matin, la place à côté de lui était vide. Draco se sentait déprimé par son propre comportement. Il avait honte d'avoir pleuré. Honte d'avoir appris à Harry son écart avec Charlie aussi abruptement. Honte de ne pas avoir détesté le moment d'intimité avec Harry.

Harry était parti et Draco ne pouvait que le comprendre, même si cela lui faisait mal. Il devait être terriblement blessé par sa trahison et par la manière dont Draco s'était servi de son infidélité comme d'un bouclier pour l'éloigner. N'importe qui le serait à moins.

Il se dirigea dans la salle de bains pour se laver les dents et l'odeur du café lui redonna espoir. Il entra dans la cuisine et il trouva Harry debout devant le percolateur, les traits tirés par la fatigue.

« Bonjour, dit-il simplement. Un café ? »

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Harry le servit.

« Tu as réussi à dormir un peu ? Demanda Draco, gêné.

- Pas trop, mais je me rattraperai cette nuit.

- Merci d'être resté…Et pardon pour ce que j'ai fait avec Charlie.

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Emporté par un élan d'affection et de gratitude, Draco enlaça sa taille pour l'embrasser. Harry recula vivement.

« Tu fais quoi là ?

- Il me semble que c'est clair, » rétorqua Draco sans comprendre.

Harry passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux en soupirant et Draco constata qu'il était bien plus énervé qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

« Et moi, il me semble que tu as loupé un épisode, Draco. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu ailles voir ailleurs. Tu l'as fait. Je ne t'en veux pas spécialement. Comme je l'ai dit hier, un moment d'égarement est vite arrivé. Mais en baisant Charlie, tu as perdu le droit de me toucher. Et ne crois pas que je ne mérite pas d'explication... Je suppose que tu avais plus envie de te punir que de me sentir en toi hier, non ? »

Draco ne sut quoi répondre alors il garda le silence.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Draco ?

- Harry, es tu en train de me plaquer ?

- Décidément, on ne peut rien te cacher, » rétorqua Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

**A suivre…**

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout (en ayant ou non fait une sieste au milieu ^^)

Portez vous bien et à bientôt.


End file.
